Making Love Out Of Nothing At All
by ashel-13
Summary: Edward thought of Bella as just a friend, but Bella always felt more.That was 3 years ago and now she's ready to make Edward Cullen fall in love with her and make this the best summer of her life. All Human OOC Lemons Gall-lore! WARNING: NC-17
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...but I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for a while. *I'm editing this since I was so focused on updating as i wrote. I thought you guys deserved some better writing and a hell of a lot better grammar.***

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

It's here! _Finally _here! I'm talking about the ultimate vacation! Exams are over and the professors are off doing…whatever it is professors do as we kids run to our dorms and pack our crap up as fast as we possibly can.

It was the summer before my Junior year of college and as I said before, I was about to embark on not only a vacation that would go down in history, but a journey that would change my life forever.

Yes, yes, I realize that's been said so many times, that you are hesitant to believe me, but I guarantee you won't be disappointed.

You see, there comes a time in everyone's life when they change. This was my time. Over the course of that summer, I stopped being who I was, and reached the full potential of who I _could be._ And it all started with a phone call on our last day of school.

Exams were over and I was in my dorm, packing up the remainder of my things to take home. Obviously, being a twenty year-old young adult, I was beyond excited for the vacation ahead of me, but what made it even better was the fact that I would be spending the entire summer with my best friend, Alice, and her family.

Alice Cullen has been my friend since freshman year of high school. She was the first person to befriend me when I first moved from Phoenix to Forks, Washington. We got along right away; although, I have a hard time imagining someone not getting along with Alice. She's this short, pixie-like girl, standing just short of the five foot mark. Her short, spiky, black hair resembles the spunk in her personality and she has a face that would make any Cover Girl envious. The complete opposite of me.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm plain as can be. I say plain because that's the truth. I'm not hideous or anything, and when I'm by myself I could even be thought of as "cute". It's just that always being joint at the hip with someone as stunning as Alice it makes me look like nothing special.

I have brown hair and matching color eyes, standing at the average height of five feet, four inches. There's nothing really special about me except my ability to turn about 84 shades of red when I blush...which I do quite often. Not exactly a good trait. Oh, there's also the fact that I'm so clumsy, it may cause people to question if I'm mentally handicapped and in serious need of a helmet. But despite all of these faults, the Cullen family has always accepted me as one of their own...minus the unimaginable beauty that the entire family seems to posses...curse those fantastic genetics.

Alice's family consists of her parents and two brothers. Her parents, Carlisle and Esme are the sweetest people imaginable, and with the looks they posses, its no wonder that their children turned out so damn gorgeous.

Her oldest brother (three years older than us) is Emmett and god knows I love him. He is this huge muscular boy that could beat the shit out of any wrestler. But once I got to know him, he was just a big cuddly teddy bear and seemed to be the big brother I never had. Of course, just like a real brother, he jumps at any chance to make fun of me and bring that ever famous blush to my cheeks. Fortunately for him, I know it's all in good fun and I hardly ever retaliate (not that I pose much of a threat to him anyway).

Her older brother is Edward and he's only a year older than Alice and I. Oh, and did I mention he's perfection in a human form? Think I'm exaggerating? I'm not! Tall with a lean, toned body and muscles in all the right places. Biceps, triceps, abs, pecs, buttox (I so did not just say that!)...um, anyway, his hair is a beautiful bronze color that seems to have a mind of its own giving him the messy 'I just gout out of bed and still look this sexy' look. His jaw line is chiseled at an amazing angle that makes me want to stroke his face and lick the sharp edge (that's not weird at all). And my favorite, his eyes. They're like two emeralds that sparkle when he smiles. His beauty has rendered me speechless on more than one occasion, and if it isn't obvious, I have been completely and utterly in love with him since day one.

He and I used to get along as well as me and Alice. He was also my best friend until he left for college. And now, here I am three years since the last time I've seen him and I am still hopelessly in love with him. I know I should get over it because nothing will ever come of it, I mean, he was my friend, he thought of me as a little sister! Of course back then I _did_look a bit different...okay, a _lot _different.

I used to have braces and wild and frizzy hair. Not to mention my body was that of a ten year old boy's.

Now, the braces are off, I've grown into my wild mane and discovered the flat iron, and I actually managed to get curves. Apparently, I was just a late bloomer.

But what's past is past. I am now 20 years old and at the end of my sophomore year of college, and so ready for summer!


	2. In a New Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (I do however have a copy of it)!**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. This is my first fanfic and I was amazed to get reviews so quickly. This chapter was originally longer but I didn't know if you guys like to read long or short chapters. Please let me know...long, or short?**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice squealed running into our dorm room. I never understood how a girl so small could have so much energy. But that was Alice and someone had to bring out the optimism in me.

"Alice, honey, you need to breathe," I told her while putting my hands on her shoulders to keep her from bouncing up and down.

She just swatted my arms away in irritation and continued. "Emmett and Rosalie are coming home for the summer!" she squealed, resuming her bouncing.

Rosalie was Emmett's model of a girlfriend, well, fiancé now. Any model would sell their souls for her fantastic figure and her long, blonde hair is shampoo commercial worthy. My self esteem usually drops 10 points every time we're in a room together. But we get along famously and the three of us girls always have a fantastic time when we get the chance to hang out.

I missed both Emmett and Rosalie as much as Alice so I couldn't help but jump up and down and scream with her for joy. It was while we were both jumping and laughing and squealing that I realized if we were ever going to see them, we would have to get moving.

"Come on and let's get the rest of this stuff in the car so we can go see them! I can't wait!" I shouted. This summer would truly rock. And if nothing else, Emmett always guaranteed a good laugh!

The four hour ride to Forks seemed to pass in no time with Alice driving like a maniac. I suppose us having fun singing along to the Backstreet Boys and Linkin Park had something to do with it too. And in no time at all, we were parked outside the Cullen's huge white house. Okay, if we're being honest, it's a mansion, but they prefer to call it a home. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie came running out the front door as soon as the engine shut off.

Hugs were had and screams were heard, and I almost passed out from one of Emmett's bone-crushing bear hugs, but eventually we made it to the house with all of our boxes and bags.

"Bella," Esme said in a sweet voice "I'm sorry dear, but your room won't be finished for a couple of days. Things have just been crazy lately." They were setting me up in one of their gust rooms for the summer and Esme being the creative and wonderful interior decorator she was, wanted to personalize the space especially for me. The Cullens didn't do shit half way, that was for sure.

"It's alright, Esme. No big deal. I don't mind the sofa or the floor. I mean it's only for a couple of days." I assured her.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella!" she said, sounding offended that I would expect to sleep on something as awful as one of their comfortable sofas or fluffy carpet. "No daughter of mine will be sleeping on a floor or a sofa. And since Jasper will be sleeping in Alice's room, I doubt you'll want anything to do with that room at night," she said with a wink. I blushed even though she wasn't even talking about me. I just wasn't used to parents being so clued in to their children's sex lives...very awkward turtle.

Jasper was a year older than me and Alice. He's Rosalie's twin and used to be Edward's best friend and that's how he met Alice. They've been dating since before I even moved to Forks and made such a gorgeous couple. His blond hair and blue eyes matched his sisters and he was one hunk of a man, if I do say so, myself. Some days it seemed I was surrounded by models…only nicer.

"I hope you don't mind, but until the room is finished, I figured you could sleep in Edward's room. He won't be here for a couple more days anyway," Esme continued.

"EDWARD'S COMING?!" Alice and I shouted in unison. Her tone was high pitched with excitement while mine was nervous and shocked. How would I be able to be around a man I'm in love with who doesn't feel the same way? More importantly, how will I be able to act like his friend again when he is so much more to me?

_Calm down, Bella. Breathe...it'll be fine_ I told myself. At least I had a couple of days to get used to the idea...that should help.

Then the front door opened. _If that's Edward, than God hates me and I swear I will shit myself right here._ I slowly turned to see Alice running towards a very tall...Jasper. I couldn't help but let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"Hey Jasper" I smiled as I went over to hug him.

"Hey Bella. Did I hear Edward's coming home?"

"Yep!" Emmett answered. "Should be here in two days or so."

"Wow! It sure has been a while since the whole crew has been together." Jasper replied with a laugh as he held onto to Alice's tiny frame.

Carlisle chuckled. "Yeah, well, you know how studious he is. And studying to be a doctor is no easy task." he said jokingly. "This is the first year he's not taking classes over the summer. I swear that boy will go prematurely gray."

"Oh, he was always so studious." Esme said while putting her hands on Carlisle's shoulders. "It's already nine o'clock. We should get the girls situated. Come on boys!"

Everyone helped Alice and I carry our stuff up to the two rooms and with the boys it barley took any time at all. Of course it probably would've gone faster if I hadn't kept tripping up the stairs and spilling boxes everywhere.

"Alright, girl meeting!" Alice announced. Rose and I made our way to her room and sat on her very pink bedspread while awaiting the explanation to the meeting. Girl meetings were an Alice Cullen specialty and while I was glad to get the time to hang out with them, some of the activities left something to be desired.

"Time for manicures!" Alice exclaimed bouncing up and down. Activities such as that…

"Ugh!" I groaned as I fell back onto the bed. "No Alice. I hate putting my fingers in pain! All the poking and rubbing and filing…just not up my alley."

"Oh come on, Bella. Let us have our fun," Rose said in her dry voice, shaking my shoulders. I sat up and glared at her.

"Please Bells?" Alice said giving her puppy-dog pout. That damn puppy-dog pout always makes me cave and she bloody well knows it.

"Al-ice" I whined. "Not fair. You can't use the pout!" Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip was sticking out and slightly trembling.

"ERRRRR! FINE! But I am not happy about it," I yelled at both of them as I scooted off the bed and crossed my arms in front of my chest in defiance.

"Oh, don't worry, we know." Rose told me with a scoff while Alice grabbed the nail supplies.

And so the torture began.

As they filed, I just couldn't help myself from asking about Edward.

"Hey Alice? Did you know Edward would be here this summer?" She had no idea that I was utterly in love with her brother, and I intended to keep it that way.

She smiled. She and Edward had always been really close. "Nope. But now I'm super excited. It will be just like old times, except we'll be doing more adult things. Like water balloon fights, sprinklers, and water parks!" she giggled as Rosalie rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, just like old times." I mumbled thinking of how I would much rather be able to kiss him than play tag with him. "You don't think he'll mind my sleeping in his room do you?"

"Nah. Remember, he won't even be here."

There was a knock at the door and Esme came in. "Hey girls. I know its summer and you'll be up all night, every night. But just for tonight, please go to bed early so I can at least feel like I'm attempting to be a good parent." she said with a smile.

We all got up and hugged her. "Alright, mom," Alice said as she kissed Esme on the cheek.

"And you're an excellent parent," I assured her as I kissed her cheek as well and made my way into the hall.

"Goodnight girls," she said as she walked away.

"Goodnight Esme," we all shouted back.

"Kay, guys, I'll see you in the morning."

And with that I made my way to Edward's room at the end of the hall. I opened the door and instantly smiled. It was exactly how I remembered it. Perfectly clean, a huge bed against the wall opposite of the door, and of course, his massive CD collection. Even with a few missing, which I'm sure he took with him to college, it was still impressive. And it had the most wonderful smell in the world. He always smelt so good.

I ran to the guest room to get my tank top and made my way to the bathroom connected to Edward's bedroom to change and wash up. These days the only thing I slept in was a midnight blue tank top with some lace on the top and my underwear (which happened to be black lacy boy-cuts...I always thought they were so cute). When you're a broke college student, there's no point in spending money on things like cute pajamas when no one will ever see them anyway.

With that done, I made my way to his colossal bed and climbed in the middle. Totally surrounded by the smell of the only boy I ever loved, I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

My first summer home since I left for college and I couldn't be more excited. I kept telling myself that all the work will be worth it if I can some day be as great of a doctor as my father. When I turned into the drive way, all the lights in the house were off. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard of my Volvo. 4:30 am. That would explain it.

I don't think they were expecting me for a couple of days, but I just missed my family so much that I couldn't wait any longer to see them. No doubt that Rosalie and Jasper will be spending the summer with us since those two couples are joined at the hip. The five of us being together again is going to be amazing even if I do end up feeling a bit left out.

I parked my Volvo, grabbed a bag from the back (I'd get the rest tomorrow), and quietly unlocked the front door. Yep, everyone was sleeping alright and I didn't want to wake them so early, so I just made my way up to my room.

Once inside, I quietly closed my door and I set my bag down on the floor next to it before walking toward my adjoined bathroom. But, half way there something caught my eye. I looked closer; taking a step forward and there, lit only by the moonlight was a girl. No, not a girl, a woman. I threw the covers back to see who it was and froze.

There, in my bed was an angel. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her pale skin looked so smooth and milky in the moonlight. Her long, brown hair made a brown halo around her head on my pillows. Her face was peaceful with a small smile on her face. And though my mother always raised me to act like a gentleman, the man in me took over and my eyes roamed her body hungrily.

She wore a dark blue tank top that was low enough to see the top swell of her breasts. The shirt was raised a little to reveal her perfectly flat stomach and I couldn't help but gasp at her perfect curves. She sighed, and rolled over, revealing the most perfect backside I had ever seen.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my ogling before I could think any more on it. I ran from my room to Alice's. She was snuggling with Jasper and I didn't want to wake her, but I had to. I gently shook her shoulder. She turned over and her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward!" she shrieked as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Shhh..." I told her while chuckling softly at her exuberance. "You don't want to wake him."

"I thought you weren't coming for a couple of days?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I was too excited to wait. I missed you guys too much," I smiled as she just hugged me again.

"Hey, Alice?" I whispered. She again pulled her head back so she could look at me. "What's with the present in my bed?" She looked confused. "Why is there a beautiful woman sleeping in my bed?" I clarified, not able to keep the smile from my face when I thought about the lovely brunette sleeping in my room.

She smacked my arm. "Silly Edward. That's just Bella. We didn't think you'd be home yet and the guest room wasn't finished, and I'm sorry..." she rambled.

"Wait. That's Bella Swan?" There was no way. Bella was like my best friend. She was like a sister to me. She was thin, and frail, and had wild hair. This girl was...Oh my God! I have a crush on Bella. _No! No, I don't I just didn't recognize her...yeah, that's it,_ I told myself.

"Earth to Edward!" Alice whispered waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should probably let you sleep. Night Alice" I said as I kissed her forehead and then left.

This was going to be an interesting summer, that was for sure.


	3. A Stubborn Bedtime

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I do however, have the rights to Evil Dinner Ware Goes to Hollywood (lol...seriously, it's a real book I'm writing...lol)**

**Okay, this is my first fanfic as said before, but I read them ALL THE TIME!!! I never really understood why authors liked reviews so much until I stated getting them. They make me want to pump the chapters out even faster. I wont beg for them, but I want everyone who has reviewed so far to know it is appreciated...really! So thanks.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I shuffled my feet back to my room knowing that I would have to now deal with these new found feelings for Bella. I've never really had a crush before. I know, it sounds completely insane, but no girl really interested me all that much. I always got hit on by girls a lot, but they all just seemed to be unintelligent girls who thought themselves pretty. I found them immensely annoying.

But the more I thought about it, the more my feelings for Bella made sense. She was always intelligent. She never threw herself at me. She was a great friend and sweet and kind and...let's face it, she was perfect. And now I could shoot myself for not realizing it sooner.

But for her benefit I had to push those thoughts from my mind. I was just a friend to her...her best friend's brother. Someone as perfect as Bella could never feel anything more than friendship for someone like me. She deserved so much better. So, for this summer, I would simply pretend nothing changed. We'll be friends, and have fun, but nothing more.

I walked to my bed and sat down next to her angel face, her body once again covered by the sheets. I reached my hand out and grabbed her shoulder. Her incredibly soft shoulder..._I wonder if her entire body is this soft...EDWARD, stop it! _I shook her gently but all she did was sigh in contentment. So I leaned in so that my lips were right next to her ear. My heart pounding at our closeness. And I could smell her. Oh god, did she smell good. Like freesia, but her hair was sweet like strawberries.

I shook her again and whispered, "Bella. It's Edward."

I heard her gasp as I backed my head away slowly. Her long black eyelashes fluttered open to reveal big brown, doe like eyes looking up at me. A smile crossed her lips. Her full, red, gorgeous lips that seemed so kissable.

"Hey" I managed to breathe out.

Her smile widened which made me smile in return.

"Edward. Hi. Wow, I haven't seen you in years. Wow!" She seemed quite shocked to see me.

"You don't see me in years and that's all you can say?" I laughed. "Not even a hug for your old friend?" I said acting hurt.

She slowly and sensually (although she didn't notice) raised her body as the sheets fell down to the bed as she kneeled. I didn't stare at her body long due to her embracing me in a hug, which I gladly returned. From that hug, I could feel every inch of her body press against mine and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit in my arms. Then, all too soon she pulled away.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I'm in your bed. It's just that they said you wouldn't be home, and the guest rooms wasn't finished, and Esme and Alice said you..." she babbled like Alice had until I put my index finger on her amazing lips to silence her. I moved my head a bit closer to hers.

"It's fine, Bella" I breathed on her face. Her eyes closed for a moment and then looked at me again. I gave her a crooked smile and said, "It's still early. You should go back to sleep."

Her beautiful forehead creased a little. "But where will you sleep? I mean, you must be tired."

"I will sleep on my couch." I said matter-of-factly looking over to my black leather couch against the wall.

She followed my gaze. "No, no way!" she said, her voice raising a little. "There is no way I'm sleeping in _your _room, in _your _bed while you suffer the stiffness of the sofa. Sorry, pal...not gonna happen."

"Excuse me, what kind of man would I be if I made a beautiful woman sleep on a couch?" I hope she didn't catch that.

But she probably did because her cheeks turned a delicious pink and then responded, "A good one?"

I chuckled causing her to laugh with me. Her laugh was a beautiful sound. I would make a mental note to make her do that as much as I could this summer. "Nice try, but no. Now please hand me a pillow." I said pointing to a pillow laying behind her.

"No" she simply said, crossing her arms over her chest which unknowingly made her already incredible cleavage even more pronounced. God, this girl is going to be the death of me.

"You're so stubborn." I leaned around her to grab the pillow myself, letting my arm graze her right shoulder. I then walked to the couch and set the pillow on the arm of the sofa. I turned around to see Bella sitting in the bed, staring at me.

**BPOV**

He turned back towards me and I couldn't help but to be locked in those green eyes. He walked back towards me and I swallowed...hard. My heart beat started to thump faster as he stopped in front of me and let his hands rest on my thighs, just above my knees.

His eyes never left mine as his hands grabbed a handful of the sheets and then swiftly ripped one of the countless sheets off the bed and walked back over to his couch.

I exhaled a huge breath and fell backwards onto the pillows with my eyes closed, thinking about how his hands had felt. "Goodnight Edward." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." he whispered back as I heard him walk to the left side of the bed where his dresser stood.

I tried to focus on sleeping and not feeling guilty about him sleeping on a couch in his own room, when I heard the rustling of clothing. I opened my eyes only slightly so that they were slits.

Edward pulled his pants down to reveal boxer-briefs clinging to his muscular thighs. He pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Then, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, each hand grabbing at the hem of the bottom of his shirt. Okay, I know I should look away, really, I do, but I couldn't. He slowly (and I do mean slowly) pulled his shirt up, revealing his abs, up to his pecs, and the whole shirt was off and I could see every muscle in his arms as he moved his arms.

I shut my eyes to try to clear my thoughts, but it just brought the image of Edward to my mind. Adonis would've been jealous of a body like that. I did the only thing I could do to shake the lust I was feeling. I feigned irritation. "I can hear you moving around." I said in an annoyed voice. Then I sat up. "Are you ever going to go to bed?"

"He gave me that heart stopping crooked smile. "Well, actually, since I'm not sleeping in a bed, no. I will be going to sofa." he answered with a laugh.

"Alright, that's it." I said as I threw myself off the bed and marched over to where he was standing by his couch.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked.

I pointed to his bed. "You are sleeping in your bed. Go! I can't stand the guilt." I told him as I tried desperately hard not to stare at his bare chest...his bare, chiseled chest. "Please." I said softer. "Please sleep in your bed."

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" he asked smiling at me.

"Nope, never" I said with an answering smile.

"Fine."

"Wait. Really? You're just going to give into me? That was easier than I thought." I laughed, feeling proud of myself and my stubbornness.

I got a little suspicious when he laughed with me. "Oh, I'm not giving into you." he said, that cocky smile appearing. "We will both sleep in the bed."

"What?" I couldn't have heard him right. I just thought I heard Edward Cullen tell me we would sleep together.

"Well, it's the only thing I can think of so that we'll sleep. Considering you're too stubborn to take the bed, and I'm to much of a gentleman to let you sleep on the couch...this is the solution."

I tried to calm my now racing heart and act nonchalant. "Fine. What side do you want?"

"Left. Unless, of course you would prefer to left." he said looking into my eyes again.

I blushed and looked away. "No. I actually prefer the right."

"Good, that worked out perfect. It seems we were meant to sleep together." My heart nearly bounced out of my chest at that statement and my cheeks became hot.

"Goodnight, again." I said as I climbed into the bed.

"Good morning, Bella..after all, it is five o'clock." he said with a laugh as he climbed in as well.

I turned so my back was facing him. There was a better chance of sleep if I didn't stare at him. Although I knew that I wouldn't really sleep anymore that morning, I still closed my eyes. And of course when I closed my eyes, all I saw was shirtless Edward. It took all the control I had to not turn to him, grab his face, and kiss those velvet looking lips. These next few hours were going to be the hardest of my life.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EPOV**

I think I spent two hours laying next to Bella and not sleeping. All I could think about was Bella laying next to me, wearing next to nothing, and all the possibilities. I know it's wrong. Really, I do. Esme raised me much better than this, but I couldn't help it. I had never felt this way about anyone.

She was so cute when she was being stubborn. And then when she crossed her arms across her chest...oh god! I had bite my lip to keep down the moan I had in my throat, just thinking about her. I couldn't help my mind from drifting to all the things I wanted to do to her. All the ways I wanted to please her. God, I want to please her. Her being pleased would do nothing but please me in return. Knowing she would like what I would do...

I looked down and noticed I got myself a little too excited and turned on my side to hid that excitement that was now quite evident. I had to calm down.

After a couple minutes of trying to calm myself and failing miserably, I decided a shower was in order...an nice long, cold shower.

**BPOV**

Once I heard the bathroom door shut, I let out a huge sigh. The sexual frustration I had experienced in the last couple hours was brutal. But now I could think somewhat clearly and that's exactly what I needed to do...think.

I get to see the love of my life again and I'm finally grown up enough to do something about it, or so I thought. But then I realized I had never actually tried to get Edward before. I used to think that a friend was all I would ever be...and I accepted that. I never tried to be more. I never thought of the possibilities of us actually being together. But now I was all too aware of the possibilities. And I liked them. And so just like that, it was decided.

I would make Edward fall in love with me.

That would be my mission this summer. To finally find out if there would be a chance for us. Because even if I fail miserably, I would never look back and wonder what if. I smiled at my new decision. But if I was essentially going to seduce Edward, I would have to talk to Alice.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 7:36. _I wonder if she's up yet. _Well, only one way to find out.

Not paying attention to my sleeping attire, I threw the covers off my and ran from the door into the hallway. And then, a slight breeze hit me and I looked down to what I was wearing. _Oh shit! _I blushed realizing that Edward had seen me wearing this last night. I pushed the thought from my mind and continued walking.

"Whoa, Squirt! Well you certainly filled out nicely." Emmett laughed as I turned an even darker shade of red.

"Aw, Em. You're just jealous you can't wear this kind of underwear." I retorted.

Jasper's laughing came from the stairs. "It wouldn't be funny if it weren't true." he managed to get out before laughing again.

"Hey Jaz, is Alice up yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Thanks." and with that I ran into her room, closed the door, and of course, in true Bella style, tripped.

"Dammit! Ow!"

"Well, good morning to you too." Alice laughed, already plenty awake. God, how could someone be this happy all the time?

"Hey Alice." I laughed. Then I stopped and looked at her seriously. "Did you know your brother came home last night?"

"Yeah, he was surprised to see you in his bed when he got home. I don't think he recognized you." she giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well he came in my room saying there was a 'beautiful woman' in his bed and asked if you were a present." she laughed. "It was so cute."

I blushed. "He called me beautiful?"

"Yeah, why?"

I covered my face with one of her pillows and spoke into it. "Alice, I'm in love with Edward."

She pulled the pillow from my face. A huge smile on her lips. "What did you say?" she asked smiling even wider.

"I love Edward." I said. "There, are you happy?" I grumbled.

She just squealed and started jumping up and down. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since about the day I met him." I mumbled while feeling my cheeks burn. "I was kinda hoping you'd help me get him to like me."

"Oh my god! I'm so excited! Ooooo...let me go get Rose. She'll help too." And with that, she was gone. I didn't mind if Rose helped. She was good at the game of seducing, and I was going to need all the help I could get.

A couple minutes later, they came in the door. Rose looked slightly tired.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean for her to wake you up." I said guiltily.

"Who cares? Matchmaking is so much mor important than sleep." I had to laugh at that.

"My thoughts exactly." Alice agreed. "Okay, let's get this love-sick puppy into a hot outfit and then onto hair and make-up."

The only thing I could do was groan as they rummaged through Alice's closet and wonder what I had gotten myself into. But maybe it would be worth it...I hope so.


	4. Your Canvas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...I don't own paint either...lol.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to eclipeslover for the awesome reviews that made me want to get this chapter out ASAP and for responding about the length of the chapters. Also I dedicate this to All.The.RageR who was my first PM. It made me smile lots and made me really happy. So thank you guys.**

**A.N: The beginning of the chapter is slow, but I love the end. And I appologize for the length, but I LOVE long chapters. If you don't like the length, tell me so I can fix future chapters. **

* * *

EPOV

Luckily, the shower seemed to help to get rid of my little problem, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to control myself. I almost combusted and it only took two hours. I know she'll drive me absolutely insane this summer, and yet I can't help but want her to drive me _beyond _insane. In fact, I look forward to it.

Then and there I decided that I would spend as much time with her this summer as humanly possible. This summer, I would make Isabella Marie Swan fall in love with me. So, I opened the door, ready to face her and start this summer's mission. It all starts with opening that bathroom door. I took a big breath, and threw the door open.

And there, on the bed was...nothing. She wasn't there. _Hmmmm_. Okay, well, maybe I should figure out a game plan. But there was one, small problem. I've never tried to seduce a girl before. Usually they fell all over me, and I was never interested. I would need some help. And as much as I hated to admit it, I would have to ask Emmett and Jasper for the help I needed. Let's face it, they both have girlfriends and have always done pretty well with the girls.

So, with my ego bruised just a little, I slugged out to the hallway and down to the kitchen. Where there's food, there's Emmett. And sure enough, there he was, sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon. Jasper was by the fridge getting some juice when I sat down next to Emmett.

"Eddie! Didn't think I'd see you for a couple of days. Good to see you, bro." Emmett said while hugging me.

"Yeah, good to see you too. And please, don't call me 'Eddie'. You know I hate that name." I laughed as he refused to loosen his hold. "Good to see you as well, Jasper."

"It's been a long time." he walked over to the table to give me a hug as well.

"Too long." I responded.

"Oh, hey. Bella's here! Isn't that great? The entire crew is here again! I'm so excited. I feel like it's been forever since I last made her blush." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Dude, you just made her blush this morning, before breakfast." Jasper reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Emmett laughed.

"You saw Bella this morning?" I asked, interested in anything having to do with her.

"Boy, did I. Eddie, you have no idea how much she's changed since the last time you've seen her. I never thought I'd say this about Bella, you know she's like my kid sister, but dude, she's a major hottie." Emmett told me. As if I didn't know.

"True story." Jasper agreed. "She came into the hall this morning wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. I have to admit, she's looked damn good. You tell Alice I said that, and I'll slit your throat in your sleep." he threatened.

"Believe me, I know. I saw her last night." I told them. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about." I paused, not really knowing how to go on. "Well, I kinda like her" I mumbled so it was barley audible. But, they heard.

"DUDE!" was all Emmett could say while Jasper just smiled at me.

"Well, are you going to do something about it?" Jasper asked.

I took a breath, getting ready to wound my ego further. "I was actually hoping you guys could help me with that" I said while not making eye contact with either of them.

Emmett pounded his hand onto my shoulder. "Of course, pal. I mean, we've thought you two should be a couple for years. But we always just thought you guys were nothing but friends."

"That's what I used to think too." I admitted.

"Hell yeah, we'll help. Wont we Jasper?" Jasper nodded his head.

"First, we should probably get you dressed." Jasper recommended.

I laughed. "Yeah, that probably would be a good first step. Oh, could you guys help me with the boxes in my Volvo? I haven't unpacked yet." They shrugged our shoulders and were off to my Volvo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BPOV

Okay, make-overs suck! My skull hurts from all of the hair pulling that has been going on for the past half hour. At least they didn't put much make-up on me. I appreciated that very much.

"Okay," Alice exclaimed. "onto wardrobe!"

I groaned and both Rose and Alice ignored me.

"I say we put her in a skirt. She's got great legs, and a cute butt." Rosalie said to Alice.

"A squirt? Do I have to?"

They both ignored me again as Alice pulled out a denim mini skirt. "I think this will be perfect." she said to Rose. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. Crap, a skirt all day long.

"Oh, and this shirt I think will be really cute!" Rose exclaimed while pulling out a grey shirt.

"Here, change." Alice commanded as she threw the clothes at me.

I did as I was told and put on the mini skirt that went only down to mid thigh and barley covered my butt. I pulled on the grey T-shirt which had a swoop neck that barley covered my bra, offering out quite a bit of cleavage.

"Guys, I can't wear this!" I told them. "You two, sure. You guys could pull this off. But me? I don't think so. I have been this naked since I've worn my swimsuit last summer. Can't I please wear something less revealing?" I begged.

"You wanted our help, didn't you?" Alice asked as she put a hand on both of my shoulders.

"Yeah" I replied lamely.

"So, trust us." Rose said as she turned my towards the mirror. "Cause you look hot."

I stared at the reflection in front of me. It certainly didn't look like me. This girls was really pretty and had a great body. The clothes looked natural on her. A smile slowly crossed my face as I realized they were right. So lesson for the day: Trust Alice and Rose.

"See? We know our stuff." Alice giggled. "Now, let's get some breakfast, I'm famished."

We all agreed and headed down to the kitchen. We all just grabbed a bowl and ate cereal as we caught up with Rose and laughed...a lot. While hanging out with this group, laughter was always guaranteed.

Esme walked into the kitchen in a beautiful business suit. "Hey girls, I have to go into work early. I'm sorry Bella, I was going to paint your room today. I have the paint and everything."

"That's fine. I have no plans. If you would like, I could paint it. I'll be home all day anyway. Alice and Rose are going out with Jasper and Emmett." I told her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not. It'll give me something to do. It's no problem at all."

"Thank you dear" she said as she kissed my cheek. "Okay, well the tarp is already laid on the floor and the paint and brushes, and rollers are all up there."

"Piece of cake" I said with a smile.

"Alright, thank you . I'll see you girls later. Love you, bye." And she was out the front door.

"Oh, we probably should get dressed for our dates with the boys." Alice told Rose.

"Are you sure you don't mind being here alone?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine. Besides, the room needs to get done. I'll set up an ipod and it'll be fine. I promise." I assured them with a smile. "You two really should go get ready for your day with the boys."

They both kissed my cheek, said bye, and made their way to their rooms. I got up and made my way to the gust room, not bothering to change. I figured no one would see me anyways. I set up a boom box and connected my ipod to it. I figured I'd leave on the death trap high heels Alice insisted I wear. That way I could reach higher on the walls without having to use the ladder. Me plus ladders, usually did not equal good. So for now, the heels stay on.

I poured the paint into the tray. It was a beautiful midnight blue. My favorite color. I wonder if Esme did that on purpose. Whether she meant it or not, I loved it. I turned my ipod onto "Making Love Out of Nothin' At All" by Air Supply. It's so awesomely 80's I couldn't help but love it.

I picked up my paint roller and rolled it into some paint as the song began.

I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where I find the answers  
And I know just how to lie  
I know just how to fake it  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
And then I know just when to dream  
And I know just where I touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose

At this point, I really couldn't help it and my hips started moving by themselves. Although, I'm quite clumsy, I have always been a really good dancer. So shockingly enough, I didn't fall. So I started dancing and singing.

And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you But I know I've got to give it a try

And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to pain  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break'em  
And then I always know the name of the game

But I don't know how to leave you  
And I'll never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all

Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all

The music was blaring so loud that I was in my own little world. I threw down my paint brush and started full out dancing...spinning and kicking...the whole shebang, as I belt out along with the radio.

Everytime I see you, well the rays of the sun are all  
Streaming through the waves in your hair  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes  
Like a spotlight  
The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you  
You can take the darkness from the deep of the night  
And turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright  
I gotta follow it

"cause everything I know  
Well, it's nothing 'till I give it to you"

Okay, that was NOT my voice. I instantly froze and turned. And there in the door way, was non other than Adonis, himself. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I stood there, staring at Edward with wide eyes, while he just smiled at me.

I there was a music break and I took that time to consider my options.

Option 1: I could scream, run away, and start crying...looking probable at this point.

Option 2: Show him I've changed and that he doesn't influence me. Appear to be calm and confident, even thought I am currently neither.

But all things considered, option 2 did seem the better of the two. And just then, the music break was over and the singing picked up again. So, I started dancing again and sang with it.

"I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block  
And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
And I can make all the stadiums rock."

Edward looked utterly shocked. But then for some odd reason smiled, walked closer to me, and started singing with me.

"But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really wanna see me crawl ?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all

Making love  
Out of nothing at all..."

The chorus repeated a few times till the end but we just stopped and in unison, started laughing. I laughed so hard, that I dropped to the floor and laid down on the tarp. After that little giggle fit and both of us were some what calm, I looked at Edward.

"Well at least that wasn't embarrassing or anything." I laughed .

He chuckled. "You're actually a really good dancer. I never would've guessed. You used to be so clumsy."

"Oh, no worries. I still am." I laughed. "I just took a few dance classes, so I can stay on my feet for a little while." He chuckled again.

"Everyone left. Do you want some help painting?" he offered.

"Yeah, actually that would be great." I accepted.

He grabbed a paint brush and we talked about what we missed the last three years of not seeing each other as we painted. We only stopped when a song would come on that we both knew and would sing.

He seemed pretty impressed that I knew all the words to Linkin Park's "Bleed it Out" and I was equally impressed (and a little scared) that he knew "Total Eclipse of the Heart."

"How do you know this song, Edward?" I asked in between laughs. I couldn't help it.

He laughed with me. "What? It's a good song." he said with the most adorable, innocent smile. Which only caused me to laugh harder.

"It's the ultimate chick anthem." I informed him (**A.N: it totally is, and I love it so much! It is to music what The Princess Bride is to movies...ultimate for girls!**).

He was painting the wall my boom box was by when the song changed.

I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me

Chorus:  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

_Oh my god! That song did not just come on._ I looked at his amused expression with a shocked face. Only for me would the song, "I touch Myself" come on when I'm with the boy I'm in love with.

A laugh escaped his lips even though it was evident that he was trying to keep it in. I had to change the song. I walked towards the boom box. But on my way, one of my heels caught on the tarp and of course, I tripped. I closed my eyes anticipating the floor meeting my face. But it never came. Instead, two arms caught me.

I opened one eye, then the other to see Edward staring down at me. He helped to get me back onto my feet.

I took a step away from him and saw it. There, on his shirt, was a line of midnight blue paint. My roller must had hit him when he caught me. Seeing it, I tried to keep it in by covering my mouth, but a laugh still slipped out.

His eyes looked down at his shirt to see the blue streak. He raised his head with a serious expression on his face.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, clearly thinking it wasn't.

I covered my mouth even tighter, trying desperately not to laugh. And shook my head 'no'. But I doubt he believed me because he started walking towards me with his paint brush in his hand.

"You wouldn't."

And then, his chest almost pressed up against mine. My heart instantly started thumping faster and louder. The Divinyls still playing in the background.

He raised his hand to my collarbone and I suddenly forgot how to do anything but stand there and stare at Edward. The wet brush touched the skin on my collarbone, and then he drug it downward, past the line of my shirt, in between my breasts.

He stepped back and smiled that half smile at me. "I'd say we're even" he said.

I was still a little frozen when he turned and walked back towards the wall he was painting. I snapped out of it and thought _not so fast._

I ran up to his turned back, and rolled my roller from his shoulders down to his ass, and then back up again.

He turned with an expression that screamed, 'I didn't think you had it in you'. I just gave him a cocky smile.

He went over to the paint tray and dipped both his hands in it. _What's he thinking?_ I thought to myself. I narrowed my eyes at him. He just smiled in return and started walking to me again.

"No way!" I yelled at him as I tried to run away. Of course, I tripped again, only to be caught again by Edward who left blue hand prints on the side of my shirt where he grabbed me.

"Maybe we should take of those shoes before you kill yourself." he suggested.

"I suppose that would be a wise thing to do."

He set me back upright. And the with his body millimeters from mine, he slowly started to drop to his knees, and my heart again started to misbehave and my breathing became ragged.

I put my hands on his shoulders so I wouldn't fall. As he made his way to his knees, he trailed his hands down each one of my bare legs, till they reached my right foot. He picked it up and slowly...painfully slowly unstrapped the shoe and removed it. Then he moved to the other and did the same. 

He stood back up with a smile, and said, "That's better. Oh, and blue's a good color on you."

I looked down, to see both my legs covered in blue paint where his hands trailed. I had been so caught up in the feeling of him touching me, that I didn't even noticed he still had paint on his hands.

"Yeah, it matches your shirt perfectly." I retorted.

"Oh, does it bother you that we match?" he asked, his tone teasing.

"Well, I always thought matching was tacky." I said with a giggle.

"Okay, then" he said. I and he pulled his shirt off to reveal a very bare, very gorgeous chest.

He was playing with me. Trying to get me to blush to make fun of me, no doubt. Well, two could definitely play that game. I walked up to him so that my chest just barley brushed his. I heard his breath hitch a little.

I grabbed the shirt that was now in his hand and took one step back. I held the shirt to my collarbone where he started the paint trail, and I wiped it from my collarbone, down my shirt, and back up again.

His eyes were wide, and I threw the shirt back at him as I walked out into the hallway. I turned to a still stunned Edward and said, "Thanks for the help." as I walked to Alice's bathroom to wash up and breathe.

I got to the sink and looked at my own reflection. I can't believe I just did that. I walked to sit on the tub, only to realize that my panties were completely drenched.

This is going to be the most fun/difficult thing I've ever done.

* * *

**See? I told you I liked the end. Who wouldn't want a paint fight with Edward? God knows I'd love it...lol. Hope you liked it...remember, I write to please you.**


	5. These Feelings

**Disclaimer: By now, you should know I don't own Twilight. I did however, see a possum in my backyard the other day...that was pretty exciting.**

**I am dedicating this to Intoxicated By His Presence because I love being able to make people smile. In chapter 4 I wanted people to feel good and smile when they read it. So thanks for letting me know the story made you feel good.**

**A.N: this isn't a filler because A. it's long, and B. there is progress in the plot and the development of the characters so it is necessary. However, I am aware it's not quite as fun as chapter 4, but don't worry, the next chapter will be even more fun and sexier than 4!!! Please tell me what you think of this one because so much happens in it. **

* * *

EPOV

Bella just walked away. She did _that_ and then just walked away. I couldn't move. All I could do was replay the image of Bella wiping herself off with my shirt over and over again. I'm pretty sure my mouth was still hanging open. That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Hey, we're home." Alice announced as she and the rest of the gang walked into the guest room. Being with Bella, I had no concept of time. We had just spent hours in that room. It was already nearing dinner time.

"Whoa! Man, are you okay?" Emmett asked standing right in front of me. And I couldn't respond. I was still in shock and more than slightly aroused.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked.

The only thing I could manage to say was, "Bella."

BPOV

I was sitting on the bathtub, still a little in awe of myself for what I had just done. I have never done anything like that in my life. I didn't even know I had that much confidence. It was as if a Rosalie or Alice possessed my body.

Knock, knock. Someone was knocking on the bathroom door, but what if it was Edward? There was no way, I could just talk to him about what I had just done.

"Bella? It's Alice and Rosalie" Alice said.

I opened the door to find a smiling Rosalie and an ecstatic Alice. I just tried to pretend like noting happened by pushing past them and sitting on Alice's bed.

"So, how was your day date, guys?" I asked.

"Shut up" Rosalie said, a smile still on her face. "I think something more interesting happened here."

I couldn't help but blush and have a small smile form on my lips.

"What did you do to Edward?" Alice asked, shocked. "I have never seen him that flustered before in my whole life." she giggled.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I told them, my smile growing a little wider.

Alice tackled me on the bed, followed by Rose.

"Oh come on. Spill." Rose commanded.

And so I told them every thing that happened with me and Edward that day. From him walking in on me dancing to my "cleaning" myself off with his shirt.

"You didn't!" Alice exclaimed, and Rose looking just as impressed with my boldness.

"You are learning well young grasshopper." Rosalie added. I had to laugh at that.

"Well, what can I say, I had phenomenal teachers." I retorted with a huge smile in both their directions.

"Oh, she's good." Rose told Alice.

"I'm so proud, I could cry." Alice said.

"Okay, yeah that part was fun, but what do I do now?" I asked. I still didn't know how to act the next time I saw Edward.

"I think we're going to have a little fun with Eddie." Alice said as an evil smirk crept across her face.

EPOV

"She did what?" Emmett and Jasper asked in unison.

"Yeah. Imagine how surprised I was. Not that the surprise was a bad one. I just mean...wow!"

By this time we were all in my room and I was pulling out a new pair of pants and a new shirt to change in to.

"Dude. Just, wow! I can't believe Bella, of all people did that." Emmet said. "I mean she's always so sweet and innocent."

"Exactly. It was like she didn't even realize what she was doing to me. I mean she was acting as if it was completely normal to rub up and down her breasts with my shirt." The thought popped back into my head again, and I sensed myself once again becoming aroused.

"Ugh! I need to stop thinking about it!" I said, more to myself then to them.

"Why?" Jasper asked me.

"Because it's not right. I shouldn't think about her like that. It's not the gentlemanly thing to do. What would she think if she knew that I was thinking of her that way?"

"Would you just calm down. It's no big deal. Look, Edward, you've been a gentleman your whole life. Now, for the love of god, for just this summer, start acting like a man." Emmett lectured me. Yeah, _Emmett _lectured _me. _I just raised one eyebrow at him.

"I know, you're usually the smart one and the one to give the advice. But come on, I think I'm a little bit more experienced than you in this particular area. Just trust me. Not all urges are bad. Just go with it. At least this summer. And if you don't like it, when you go back to school in the fall, you can go back to being the prude gentleman you always are." He sighed and then continued, "Just please, for once in your life, don't worry and do what _you _want to do."

And with that Jasper and Emmett both got up and left my room. I just sat on my couch with my head in my hands, thinking about how Emmett was right...well, that's a first. I'm at home, with my family and friends, not to mention a gorgeous woman staying in our home. I would enjoy the summer my way. I would for once, do what I wanted to do.

"Hey Edward," I looked up to see Bella standing in my doorway, "do you think I could use your shower to get all this paint off of me before dinner?" she asked in a sweet voice and a smile.

"I suppose I could do that, considering it was my fault." I said as I waved her further into my room.

"Thanks. Alice apparently didn't like the idea of blue paint being anywhere near here shower for fear of staining it." she laughed.

"Alice is sometimes absurd like that." I agreed as I walked her into the bathroom. "Okay, here's a towel" I said handing her one. "Do you need anything else? There's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash already in the shower."

"Nope, I think I'm all good." she said with a beautiful smile.

"Well, I'll be in my room, if you need anything, just yell for me. I obviously have to change too." I told her as I looked down at the back of my pants where she had gotten me with her roller.

"Sorry about that" she said with a giggle. "I'll leave the door unlocked, just in case. Thanks, Edward" she said as she kissed my cheek.

All I could do was turn and walk out of the bathroom with a goofy grin on my face. I changed my clothes in a trance, still feeling the warmth of her lips on my cheek. I turned on my stereo and sat back on my couch, relaxing.

"Uh, hey Edward?" I heard Bella yell from the bathroom. I immediately went to the door.

"Do you need something, Bella?" I asked, my heart starting to pound a little harder. She didn't even do anything and the affect she had on my was still unbelievable.

"Yeah, could you come in here for a moment?" she asked.

My heart beat even faster as I opened the bathroom door and stepped in. "What do you need?" I asked, secretly wishing for her to say me.

"Uh, I kinda forget to grab another pair of clothes." she said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Do you want me to grab a pair from your room?" I asked.

"No, that's okay. But do you have a robe or something I can use."

A robe? What 21 year-old man owns a robe. But now, I suddenly wished I did. "No, I'm sorry." And then I heard Emmett's words echo in my mind. Since Bella had teased me earlier, I decided I would retaliate. "I have a shirt you can use if you need something to wear to get your actual clothes. You know, so your covered when you walk in the hallway to your room."

"That would be great, Edward. Thanks" she sighed.

"Hang on a moment."

I left to go to my closet. I found a white button down dress shirt that was a little large on me. So I grabbed it and ran back to the bathroom.

"I just put it on the counter." I told her.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute."

I went back into my room and waited.

She was right, I didn't have to wait long. In a matter of minutes the bathroom door opened and my jaw almost hit the floor at the vision that stood before me. There was Bella in my shirt. It went down to a little above the knee. She had the first couple buttons unbuttoned and her hair was behind her shoulders, making it obvious in my chilly bedroom that she was not wearing a bra. And since she had just come from a steamy shower, the material clung to the curves of her body.

Instead of just walking out to get changed into real clothes, she just sat on the couch next to me. Shit, I was not expecting this. I just though it would be fun to see and then she would change. But now she was sitting next to me, only separated by a thin piece of cloth. I only have so much self control.

"Thank you so much." she said as she sat, our bodies no more than 4 inches apart.

"I-it was nothing." I stuttered, trying to think of anything but Bella and the little she was wearing. "Aren't you going to change?" I asked.

"Hey Bella." Alice said, standing at my doorway. "Oh, I'll go get you some clothes. Be right back."

"I guess it's all taken care of." she answered. "So tell me Edward, how do you like college life?" she asked.

"I thought I already mentioned this to you earlier?" I told her, reviewing our long conversation in the guest room.

Sh scooted closer and smoothed out the collar on the shirt I was wearing as she said, "Oh, I know about college life. I was wondering more about your social life there."

"I don't have a social life" I laughed but it came out sounding nervous due to our close proximity. I looked down to see that her legs were crossed which made the shirt ride up her thigh more. _Oh god, where is Alice with those clothes?"_

"So you have no girlfriend or anything?" she asked and my heart instantly sped up.

"No" it came out a whisper.

"You know, you never had one in high school either. Girls must throw themselves at you all the time and yet, here you are, still single. Why?" she asked backing a way a little. Her brow was creased as if she was really trying to understand.

I involuntarily took one of her hands in mine. "I guess I was never interested in all the girls throwing themselves at me." I looked at her straight in the eyes. "I want someone who can be a friend as well as a girlfriend. I want someone I can have an intelligent conversation with. Someone who's not afraid of who she is. And just maybe someone who dances to Air Supply as she paints." We just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Edward, I lo..."

"Bella, I got your clothes picked out!" Alice interrupted her. _Dammit! What was she going to say?_ She couldn't have been about to say what I thought she was, could she of?

She just got up and said, "Thanks for the shirt. I'll give it back to you in a minute." as she walked into the hall with Alice.

I was so close to telling her! Clearly, it wasn't meant to be...not yet.

BPOV

I can't believe I almost told him. I almost admitted that I loved Edward. That could've been a very bad idea. What if he didn't feel the same way yet? But what about what he said? How many girls dance around to Air Supply while painting? He had to be thinking about me. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice what Alice had put me in.

I finally looked down to see jeans and a band t-shirt. Finally, real clothes.

"Alice, I almost told him. I almost told Edward that I loved him."

"I know" Alice stated as if it were obvious. She rolled her eyes. "I interrupted on purpose. We have to be sure he feels the same way. Maybe we'll get him to say it first."

"But Alice, I think he might like me too." I told her.

"Oh, I know he likes you. But does he _love _you yet? Look, I don't want you to spill your feelings out to him if this is nothing more than his first crush. You're far too precious and fragile for that. Got it?" I nodded my head. "Besides, where would be the fun in only teasing him for a day?" she added with a giggle.

"You're evil, you know that?" I told her.

"Actually, I did. Now, you give Edward his shirt back and tell him to come down for dinner. Carlisle and Esme went out for dinner so Emmett, Jasper, and Rose went to get pizza. They should be home any minute now."

"Okay, see you in a few." And with that, I made my way back to Edward's room where I found him with his head back against his couch, listening to music.

I ran up and jumped right on top of him, laughing at his shocked expression.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he asked. All I could do was nod. "Well I think this is funnier." he said as he started tickling my sides.

"Ed...Edward...stop...ple...please...I give, I give! You win" I yelled in between laughs. He stopped and I could barely breathe.

"Jeez, and all I wanted was to be nice and give you your shirt back." I said acting hurt.

"Be nice, eh?" he asked skeptically while chuckling.

"I have been known to do that once in a while" I said sarcastically.

"Well apparently I missed a lot in 3 years." he said jokingly.

I slapped his arm and stood up. "Come on, dinner will be here and I'm starved." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up feigning difficulty as if he was too heavy. He just laughed at me.

We made it down to the kitchen where there were four boxes of pizza. We all ate, talked, and laughed as we ate. It was so great to have every one together again. And I couldn't help but glance at Edward and his amazingly perfect face all throughout dinner. I loved looking over and seeing him throw his head back when he would laugh. How was it possible to love someone so much? It pained me a little knowing he didn't know my feelings or share them. But Alice and Rose seemed certain that that would change... and I've learned to never bet against Alice.

"Alright, everyone to the living room for a Movie Marathon!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone seemed pretty excited as we all made our way to the living room. I sat on the couch, where Edward joined me. Alice and Jasper sat on the love seat, and Emmet and Rose were entwined on the floor.

"Okay, what do you have?" Emmett asked.

"Well, what are you guys in the mood for? If you want mystery or romance I have "The Illusionist" for horror I have "The Amityville Horror" Oh, but it's the one with Ryan Reynolds. For action I have "Live Free or Die Hard." What do you guys want first?" Alice asked.

The general census concluded that the movie order would be "The Illusionist", "Live Free or Die Hard", and then "The Amtityville Horror". I had seen all the movies and loved them all so I was really excited. I mean each of the movies had at least one good looking guy in them, so no doubt us girls would be satisfied.

EPOV

I liked all the movies that were picked. I thought they were all good. And I was hopping Bella would get a little scared during "The Amityville Horror" and snuggle against me for protection during the "scary" parts.

"The Illusionist" was first. A seemingly harmless movie, right? Wrong! Throughout the movie everyone would make comments. Which never really bothered me, until Bella started joining in.

We were at a part where Eisenhem and the Duchess were kissing and having sex when Bella suddenly says, "Eisenheim is so smooth. I mean, what kind of girl wouldn't fall for that kind of charm?"

For some reason, I hated hearing that she was even remotely attracted to anyone. This was my first case of jealousy and it wasn't even logical. He was a fictional character, but for some reason, that didn't matter. I still hated it.

"It totally agree, Bella. He really has a way with the ladies." Rose replied.

The other guys can't be liking this very much either, can they?

"Hell, I might even turn for him." Emmett joked. Well, apparently they don't feel the way I did. So for the rest of the movie, I pushed the jealous thoughts from my mind every time Bella would comment on what a gentleman Eisenheim was or when Rose or Alice would say he was sweet and she would agree.

But finally the movie finished, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. The action movie was next, so she couldn't say anything about that, could she? Apparently she could.

"You know, Justin Long is cute in a nerdy kinda way, don't you think?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he's a cutie." Alice agreed.

"Nah, I'd still prefer Eisenheim." Jasper added. They all laughed at him but there was that feeling again that I couldn't get rid of.

That movie ended and I was again relieved. Now the horror. I was actually excited for this movie. I wanted Bella to see that I could protect and comfort her.

But it was almost halfway threw the movie and she still hadn't even jumped. I watched her the entire movie so far, and nothing. No jumping, no screaming, nothing.

I leaned over and whispered close to her ear, "Bella, aren't you scared?"

She looked at me like I had three heads. "Are you crazy? When the bad guy is that hot, it's no longer scary no matter what he does."

Well, my ego was shot for the night. I just laid back and watched the rest of the movie. By the end, I looked over to Bella who had been quite quiet for the past half hour. She was asleep against the side of the couch.

I turned back to the others who were all looking at her.

"I'll get her up to my bed." I said as I picked her up bridal style.

"I'm sure you will." Emmett snickered. I just shot him a glare.

Once, in my room, I laid Bella on one of my pillows on the right side of my bed (her side of my bed). I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella." I whispered. But as I tried to pull away, she clutched my shirt.

"No, stay. You're not sleeping on the couch." she said drowsily.

"Okay, but why don't you change into your pajamas or you'll be uncomfortable." I told her in a low voice.

"Can you just take my pants off?" Okay, she did not just ask me that.

"What?" I asked to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Just slide them off." she said, her eyes still closed.

I pulled the covers back and gently unbuttoned her pants with only the lightest touch. I looked back up to her and she looked like sh was asleep once again. I pulled her zipper down slowly as my heart pounded. And then, Bella moaned. That sound lit a fire in my stomach and my pants instantly got tighter.

I grabbed her hips to lift them so I could pull her pants down and she complied. I slid them down slowly, letting my hands feel her soft legs on the way down. She just sighed, content.

I changed myself, crawled into bed beside her. Tonight she was facing me, already asleep, and I would not turn away from this angel tonight. I didn't want to miss the opportunity to stare at her perfect face. After a few minutes of trying to commit that perfect face to memory, I drifted into a sleep full of dreams with Bella.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but for some reason, I love the idea of Edward being jealous. I think jealous guys are so hot. So he might get even more jealous and protective in future chapters.**

**Much love to all of you reading this and thanks for continuing!**

**ashe-13**


	6. Playing Pool and Throwing Punches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...I do own Chuck's Sports bark, though (wow, I suck in comparison to S.M. She has Edward Cullen and I have some guy named Chuck? I don't even know a Chuck...sigh).**

**I'm gonna go ahead and Dedicate every chapter to eclipselover and All.The.RageR for being so awesom and loyal. But apart from them, I would like to dedicate this chapter to VampireRebel, stupidvampire101, and eclipse98...I loved your reviews. They all made me smile. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed.**

**A.N: I wasn't going to put this chapter out till tommorow, but I want your opinion. PLEASE tell me if you want this chapter done in EPOV...I want to make you guys as happy as possible. So, just let me know your thoughts. I loved doing this chapter so much, that it just started flowing out onto the computer. I hope you think it's as fun as I do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up to the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. When I awoke from a dream starring Bella, I looked down to see her beautiful head laying on my bare chest. Her left arm was wrapped around my torso and my both my arms holding her to me. A smile crossed my face as I took in that sight. I wanted to wake up to that sight every morning for the rest of summer...at the very least.

But surely she would think this position to be quite awkward and there was no way to get up and walk to the couch without waking her up. I would just close my eyes, enjoy the moment, and wait for her to wake.

BPOV

I sighed and inhaled the most amazing smell ever. In fact, it smelt just like...I opened my eyes to find myself laying on Edward's chest with my arms wrapped around him. A smile crept over my face and I looked up to find him still sleeping. I wanted so badly to just kiss the skin on his chest. He smelled so good and his skin was so smooth, like stone almost. It was perfect.

I tilted my head to the side so my lips just barley brushed his skin. Then, I wiggled out of his grip and sat up. He stirred and his eyes opened slowly to look at me, that crooked smile on his gorgeous lips.

"Morning" he breathed.

"Good morning" I said back, a huge smile on my face as I looked down at him. "I see sleeping together is becoming quite an occurrence." I said with a laugh.

He chuckled. "Well I put you on the bed last night and you wouldn't let me ago unless I agreed to stay." he said.

I laughed, "I think my subconscious knew I would feel guilty if I woke up and you were laying on the couch." I stretched a little. "Hey, what time is it?"

"10:30" Edward replied

"Holy crap! Well, we slept in rather late." I said as I got out of bed. "We better get dressed for the day."

"God, I wonder what Alice has planned for us today." Edward groaned.

I laughed at him, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound scared."

"Well then, I suppose it's a good thing you know better." he said sitting up.

"Good morning!!" Alice chirped, prancing into Edward's room. "We're gonna go to Chuck's Sports Bar tonight for dinner." she announced.

"Alice, it's only 10:30 in the morning. Isn't it a little early to start planning dinner?" I asked.

"Not really. Edward, Jasper and Emmett would like to speak to you once you're dressed. And Bella, throw some clothes on and meet me in my room." she said and then turned and walked away.

"Okay, now _I'm _a little scared." I confessed. Edward just laughed at me. "Alright, I mustn't keep Alice waiting. I guess I'll see you later." and with that, I walked to change into some comfy sweats and headed to Alice's room where I was met by a chipper Alice and a smiling Rosalie.

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

"We're going to teach you how to be even more seductive." Alice said with a smile.

"We were so proud of what you did with the paint, that we decided you were ready for Round Two of seduction lessons." Rose informed me.

"Round Two, eh?" I asked, not sure if I was more excited or scared.

EPOV

I walked into Emmett's room and found both him and Jasper sitting on the bed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked sitting next to them.

"Well, clearly, we're not doing to well with the tips on 'how to get Bella'" Jasper said.

"Gee, thanks so much for telling my I suck at hitting on the girl I'm in love with." I said sarcastically.

"Calm down, Edward. I didn't mean it like that." Jasper defended.

"He just means, we need to give you a few more tips. So far, she has more of an effect on you then you do on her...we don't want that. We want her to beg for you."

"If you're expecting begging, you clearly don't know Bella" I said with a laugh.

"We'll just have to give you all the tips we've got." Emmett explained. "We're spending the whole day in this room, teaching you our little tricks."

Oh god! This is going to be a long day.

BPOV

I ended up spending nearly the whole day in Alice's room learning how to be 'seductive'. We even ate lunch in that room. I don't think they understand that I don't know how to be sexy.

"Okay, I think we're done for now." Alice said. "Now, let's get you ready for dinner at the bar."

"Are you serious? You're going to play Bella Barbie to go to a sports bar?" I asked incredulously.

"It's all part of the seduction plan" Ros explained. "Oh, when we go there, have him teach you how to shoot pool."

"Why?" I asked. "I already know how to play pool."

Her and Alice rolled their eyes at me. "Duh, it's so he'll stand behind you" Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" was all I said as they sat me in front of Alice's vanity and started on my hair and make-up. They did loose and random curls all over my head to give me a little more volume or as Rose called it "sex hair". They did my make-up pretty light since we were just going to a bar. Just some light brown shimmer on my eyelids, a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick that made my already plump lips, look even bigger.

They gave me a pair of black short shorts with a thick red belt. The top was a black, lacy spaghetti strap shirt with red stitching. The outfit was finished off with red hoop earrings and red high heels.

I had to admit, for it being me, it looked pretty good.

Rose wore a pair of tight jeans with a teal tank that showed a sliver of her stomach. And Alice wore a pleated jean skirt with a green tube top. Of course it only took them a couple of minutes to do to themselves what had taken almost an hour to do to me...curse those fabulous genetics.

"Okay, I'd say we're all hot and ready. Look, it 5:30. The boys should be waiting for us by now."Alice announced.

We walked out to the hallway and down the steps to the front door. And the boys stood there, just as Alice said they would be.

Edward looked amazing in a pair of dark jeans and a blue button up shirt. The top couple of buttons were unbuttoned enough to see that chest I loved so much. That chest that I wanted another chance to put my lips on. His hair, was it's usual disarray of perfection, with a piece hanging in front of his right eye. He looked absolutely delicious.

EPOV

All of us guys were waiting by the front door for the girls to come down, and I was still trying to absorb everything Jasper and Emmett had told me earlier today. But my thoughts totally fled my mind when I saw Bella come down the stairs.

My eyes were wide as she stood in front of me. She was in the shortest shorts I had ever seen making it seem like her legs went on forever only to end in a sexy pair of red high heels. Her black top hugged her perfectly, and her red lips made me want to kiss her all the more. She was every man's fantasy, and I got to be around her for the night. I was the luckiest man on this planet.

BPOV

"Alright, let's hit the road, guys!" Emmet yelled out. "We'll take my jeep so we can all ride together."

We all made our way to Emmett's massive jeep. Rosalie, of course had shot gun since Emmett was driving. Jasper helped Alice up into the jeep and then climbed into the backseat himself. I looked at the height of the jump I would have to make and gulped.

"Problems?" came Edward's velvet voice from behind me.

"That's a big jump for me." I whispered back a little embarrassed.

"Here, I'll help you." he said, gripping my waste. And before I knew what was happening, he had lifted me high enough for me to step in. He jumped in beside me and closed the door.

I turned my head towards him and whispered, "Thanks." He just smiled and winked at me which made my heart misbehave.

The whole ride it felt like Edward was staring at me. Every time I would turn my head towards him, our eyes would look, I'd blush and look away. Sometimes the sounds of his quiet laughter would be heard afterwards. But then, we pulled into the bar which was packed with cars. I gave Alice a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I made reservations." she assured me.

Edward jumped out of the jeep, then grabbed my waist and slowly pulled me down to him. My entire body slid down against his, until my feet touched the ground much sooner than I had wanted. I wanted to stay pressed against him for the rest of the night. But, the others came and knocked my out of my reverie.

We walked into the bar and as soon as the doors closed, it seemed as if everything stopped and everyone started staring at us. Well, I guess I couldn't blame them...I mean the guys were practically drooling of Alice and Rosalie and the woman had their eyes on Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

The man that was behind the bar came right up to me. "Hi. Welcome to Chuck's Sports Bar. What can I do for you?"

Alice interrupted. "We have a booth reserved under the name Cullen." she told him.

He looked back down at me and smiled. "Okay, right this way, then." He led us to a large booth in the restaurant portion of the bar. "Your waiter will be right out." He winked at me and left.

"Wow, Bella" Rosalie said. "Maybe you should dress like that all the time." I just blushed and looked down.

"I don't like him." Edward said. "I thought he was very unprofessional."

"Dude, chill. It's a bar." Emmett replied. "No one's professional when there's a beautiful girl present." he winked at me.

"Gee, thanks Emmett." I said as I rolled my eyes. "You should take a trip to the optometrist."

Everyone laughed at me, except Edward who lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "He's right, you look stunning tonight." and then pulled away.

I had to remember how to breathe again. We all talked a little bit but was interrupted when our waiter arrived.

"Hi, my name's Mike and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you out with something to drink?" He asked as his eyes took in the whole table, until they stopped on me.

"I think we'll just get two pitchers of Coke." Jasper said. Mike nodded and then stared back at me.

"I can get you something special." he said to me in what I _think_ was suppose to be a sexy voice, but didn't sound that way at all.

"Actually, I'm good." I said back to him.

He leaned in closer to me and I moved farther away instinctively.

"Let me know if you change your mind." he breathed on my face, but his breath was awful so all I did was nod, and he walked away.

"Well, that was really gross." I said which sent snickers across the table. "I feel dirty just talking to that scum bucket." and it was true, I did.

We all decided we'd just all get burgers and some chicken wings. So when Mike came back, though he tried to talk to me, Emmett was the only one who needed to talk to Mike, which was great, because if I had to, I might have thrown up on him due to how disgustingly creepy he was.

He came back a couple minutes later with our food and gave us each a basket with a burger and fries.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He leaned in towards me again. "_Anything_, at all?"

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned his face into my neck. My breathing officially stopped. His lips brushed my neck as he spoke against it. "Yes, love, is there _anything_ else you need?" Edward said in his velvet voice.

I couldn't talk. I couldn't even breathe, how the hell was I suppose to answer?

Edward just kissed my neck once, then spoke to Mike. "I think she's fine for right now. But if she does need anything, I think I can help her out with whatever she needs, thanks." And then he went back to dragging his lips up and down my neck.

Mike stomped off looking royally pissed and Edward sat back up, keeping his arm around my shoulders. The rest of the group was laughing uncontrollably, but it took me another moment to be able to function again.

I leaned into Edward's ear so my lips would graze his lobe. "Thank you, Edward." I said and then kissed his cheek.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure. I want to keep you as far away from that vile creature as possible." The table again started laughing. Vile was indeed the word to describe Mike.

We spent the rest of the meal talking and laughing about pointless little things that had happened since we all hung out. Like how Emmett burnt off half of his eyebrow starting a gas fireplace** (A.N: that actually happened to my older brother, and I thought it was very Emmett...lol)**.

When we were done eating, we paid for the dinner and went to sit at the bar. Alice and I stuck with Cokes, since we were only 20. Rose got a Cosmo, Emmett and Jasper got a beer, and Edward had a Mountain Dew.

"I challenge Edward to a game of pool." Emmett announced.

"Your funereal." Edward replied with a laugh as he got up and walked over to the pool table.

Jasper stayed behind and sat on a bar stool with Alice on his lap. Rose went over to the table to cheer on Emmett, and I sat at the bar watching the match.

"I don't know why Emmett keeps challenging him. Edward always wins." Jasper explained to me and Alice. I smiled at him and looked over to Edward. He looked back at me with a smile on his face and gave me a wink.

Then, suddenly, his expression became almost furious.

"Hey." I heard someone say next to me. I turned my head to find a tall, dark haired man about my age sitting next to me."

"Hi." I answered shortly, hoping he would get the hint that I wasn't interested. Apparently not.

"My name's Tyler. What's your sign?" He did not just seriously use that pick up line on me.

"Stop." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

He just laughed. "Ooo, clever and feisty. I like that." he said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I turned to Alice and Jasper, who were trying to hold in their laughter, with a 'can you believe this guy?' kind of look.

"So, you wanna dance?" he asked me. _Great, now what do I do._

Before I even thought it all the way through, I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm gay." was what came out of my mouth. He looked shocked. I don't blame him, I was shocked, myself.

"What?" he asked.

I collected my shocked self enough to try to answer nonchalantly. "Yeah, I like women." I looked over to Alice and Jasper who were now burying their faces in each other to keep the laughter in.

"But you aren't with anyone." he said as if that would change my mind.

"Actually, she's with me." I looked up to see Rosalie smiling down at me. I almost lost it and started pissing myself with laughter right there, but somehow gathered my self control.

"I was wondering where you went of to." I said, trying desperately to keep the giggles in.

"I bet you were." she answered with a smirk. She turned to Tyler and said, "You're in my spot. Beat it." And he did. He walked into the men's bathroom still looking shocked. As soon as that door closed, I let out all of laughter I was trying to contain and Rose joined me.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, I'm sure feeling a bit left out of the joke.

"Oh, just Bella telling some guy she's gay to get out of dancing with her. You know, the usual." Alice responded with a laugh. Emmett's laughter practically shook the whole place and Edward just stared at me while he laughed along with Emmett.

"Good job, kido." Emmett said, patting my on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I try." I responded. "So, who won." Well, that shut up Emmett. I laughed. "I take that as an Edward."

"Dude, he always wins. Why do you even bother anymore?" Jasper said with a giggle.

"Shut up." Emmett yelled back at Jasper. "Hey, they have karaokee here. Let's go listen, Rose."

"Oh, we'll go too." Alice yelled getting up off Jasper and pulling him to the other end of the bar.

"Do you wanna watch?" Edward asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would teach me how to play pool?" I asked, looking up from under my eyelashes (a tip Rose gave me). "You seem to be good enough to teach me."

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to. Come on." He held his hand for me to take, which I did without hesitations, and he led us to the table.

He racked up the balls and explained the rules to me.

"Edward, I know _how _to play, I just suck at it. You don't need to explain the whole game. I just need help with my shots." I told him.

"Okay." he said. "Let me break first and then we'll just practice a couple of shots."

He made his way to the other end of the table and set the cue ball down. He lowered himself down towards the table and looked from the pool stick to the balls at the end. _God, could he be any sexier?_ He pulled back the stick a couple times, before hitting the cue ball with impressive force, breaking all the other balls apart. _I don't think so. He just maxed out his sexiness._

"Okay. Now, what ball do you want to try to get in?" I pointed to the 9. "Alright, get set up."

I leaned down towards the table with the stick resting just before my thumb. Edward came up behind me and set his arms over mine. His body was pressed so tight to mine that I could feel almost everyone of his muscles perfectly.

His lips were grazing my ear when he whispered to me. "Now aim...here." he said, adjusting my aim a little. "Good. Now, let's get it in the hole."

_Oh my fucking god! He did not just whisper that into my ear._ How the hell am I suppose to concentrate with him saying shit like that?

When he noticed my hesitation, he whispered in his velvet voice, "Here, I'll help you get in." My body started moving from me breathing so hard. "Are you ready?" he asked.

All I could do was nod and together, we took the shot. And sure enough, the 9 ball went into the right pocket. He backed off of me, but just barley.

"See? Easy, isn't it?" he said with a smile.

"I think it was more difficult for me than it was for you." I told him, talking about the shot, and what he had just done to me.

"Well, practice makes perfect. And there are a lot of balls that need your help." He said with that half smile. I dropped my pool stick from his statement.

He picked it up and handed it back to me. The rest of the time, I shot at all the balls with Edward wrapped around me. Eventually, all the balls were in.

"You're a natural." He said as he put the stick away.

"Yeah, sure." I laughed and he joined with me.

"Hey guys, come watch these people sing, it's really entertaining!" Jasper said.

Edward and I went and stood on the dance floor while someone on stage was singing a horrible version of Elvis' "Burning Love". Edward and I couldn't help but laugh at it. It was so bad.

"Hey" Alice said staring up at us. "I signed you two up to sing, and I think you're next." My laughter was immediately replaced by fear.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on, you have an amazing singing voice. Both of you do. And, it's a song you both know. It's gonna be so fun!" she said. And then that evil, little pixie just walked away.

"Okay, next up is Bella and Edward. Come on up guys." the D.J. announced. I looked to Edward, terrified. He just smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the stage.

We each had our own mic and the music started. _You've got to be shitting me! I'm gonna kill Alice!_

Edward started with the male part:

"I'm gonna do all the thing for you  
A girl wants a man to do  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
I'll sacrifice for you  
I'll even do wrong for you  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)

Every minute, every hour  
I'm gonna shower you  
With love and affection  
Look out, it's comin' in your direction  
And I'm

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will"

Great, my turn:

"Look here  
My love is strong, you see  
I know you'll never get tired of me  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
And I'm gonna use every trick in the book  
I'll try my best to get you hooked  
Hey, baby (Hey, baby)

And every night, every day  
I'm gonna say  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out boy, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
And I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will You know I will"

I walked towards Edward seductively as I said the next part.

"Every breathe I take  
And each and every step I make  
Brings me closer, baby  
Closer to you."

He wrapped arm around my waist as he said:

"And with each beat of my heart  
For every day we're apart  
I'll hunger for every wasted hour"

We sang the last part together

And I...  
Every night  
And every day  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

**(A.N: that's I'm Gonna Make You Love Me by Diana Ross and the Supremes and the Temptations...I thought it was fitting...lol)**

The audience erupted into applause and whistles. We walked off the stage only to be hugged by all of our friends.

We stayed there for a couple more hours, just listening to others sing and laughing at them, or really enjoying them. Edward and I hung out the entire night, and laughed a lot.

"Hey, do you want to shoot darts?" Edward asked me.

"Only if there's no one around I can kill with them." I laughed. "I'm not very good."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." he assured me, and pulled me by the hand towards the bar.

"Hey, can I get some darts please?" He asked the bartender who had stared at me earlier that night.

"Sure," he said with a smile. "I'll take her as payment." he said glancing at me.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, his smile now gone from his face.

"I want to have some fun with that sweet, innocent girl. I bet she's never even been felt before. I wanna touch her for the fist time."

That was it. I can't believe he just said that about me. I pushed past Edward so I was closest to the bar. "What the hell is your problem you sick fuck?" I screamed at him. I slapped him across the face. "How dare you talk about me that way."

"Oh come on honey. Just a little fun. It's always the innocent ones that are always the tightest."

The next thing I knew, the bartender was on the ground. Edward had punched him square in the face. By this time the entire group had come over by us.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here." Edward said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

We were in the Jeep and Edward still hadn't loosen his grip on me. I looked over to see his jaw clenched tight. _God, is he sexy when he's angry._ Okay, that's a horrible thought, but honestly, it's true.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked down and smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear. His only response was to pick up my left hand and kiss it. Then he went back to staring out the window.

By the time we got home, it was 1:43 in the morning. We all said our goodnights and went to the separate rooms.

"Do you want to shower before you go to bed?" Edward asked me.

"That would be nice." I answered with a smile. "You don't mind me sleeping in your room again, do you?" I asked, really hoping he wouldn't. He just punched a guy for me, and I wasn't about to leave him.

"Not at all." He answered as he kissed my cheek. "I'll change while you're in the shower."

"Uh-huh." was all I could say.

I walked to the bathroom and showered in a trance, still being able to feel the tingling on my cheek where he had kissed me.

When I walked out to the bedroom, Edward was already in the bed and tucked in. I smiled and climbed in my side.

As soon I was in the bed, he hugged me. "Bella, I'm so sorry about what that guy said to you."

I hugged him back, touched that he was so worried about me. "It's fine. I'm a big girl. But it was very nice of you to help me."

I felt his body shake with a low chuckle and then he pulled away and looked at me. "I was actually quite surprised you could speak with so much force and venom."

I just laughed at him. "Well, I think you'll learn a lot of new things about me this summer." I told him with a wink.

"In that case, I can't wait." he responded.

I laid down and he reached over me to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, and then laid down beside me. He wrapped both arms around my body, which took me totally off guard and I froze.

Feeling my lack of movement he whispered. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I will always feel safe with you."

And I drifted off to another night of dreams filled with Edward.

* * *

**A.N: So, I couldn't help putting Mike in here...lol. I might have him appear again. Isn't Edward so sweet? sigh. Remember to tell me if you want this in EPOV. Oooo, and another thing...should I put Jacob in here? If I do, I will not make him evil or vile (like Mike Newton...lol.). So shout your thoughts back at me.**

**Thank you so much for all the AMAZING reviews. I love you guys so much!!!!**

**ashel-13**


	7. Playing Pool and Throwing Punches EPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would make Edward do naughty things to me...oh, admit it, you would too.**

**As always, this is dedicated to the ever loyal eclipselover, All.The.RageR, and Intoxicated By His Presence.**

**I would also like to dedicate this to liz, (your review made me scream with joy...literally), and My-Bell (I am so happy you like my story because I am IN LOVE with "Life's Little Choices...you rock!)**

**Okay, this is the last chapter but in EPOV...duh. Please tell me if you like his point of view because I'm not sure if I get him quite right, you know. But the story is OOC. But I would love to know your thoughts, good or bad. It's not necessary to read this chapter, some people requestd it, and I live to make you guys happy. So for those who wanted it, I hope you enjoy because I actually LOVE typing EPOV...it's so fun.**

**Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up today, but I do somewhat have a life, so no hating me if I don't. For sure tommorow if not later today...or this morning (it is currently 2:54 am ...that's how much I love you guys...seriously, I didn't even WANT to sleep until this chapter was up). I LOVE ALL OF YOU and thansk for the encouraging reviews!**

* * *

EPOV 

"Alright, let's hit the road, guys!" Emmet yelled out. "We'll take my jeep so we can all ride together."

We all headed out to Emmett's beast of a jeep. I smiled as I thought about how it fit his personality perfectly. Rosalie obviously sat in front since Emmett was driving so the rest of us would be sitting in the back. Usually I was always the one to drive, and we would always take the Volvo. But I passed the honor to drive to Emmett so that I could sit in back with Bella.

It seemed I just couldn't get enough of her. No matter what she did, I found her utterly intoxicating. And the way she looked tonight...well there weren't enough words in the English language to even begin to describe her. I'm pretty sure there weren't enough words in French either...or the two combined. She was a magnificent specimen. And I say "specimen" because to group her with anyone else would hardly do her justice.

Jasper helped Alice up into the jeep and then climbed into the backseat himself but for some reason, Bella hesitated. It took me a moment to realize that it would be quite a jump for her, especially since she was wearing heels and she was known to fall over in less threatening situations.

I leaned a little closer to her. "Problems?" I asked.

"That's a big jump for me." she whispered, seeming to be a little embarrassed as her cheeks turned that lovely shad of pink. God, she was adorable.

"Here, I'll help you." I said as I put my hands on either side of her slender waist. I lifter her up enough for her to step into the Jeep. I loved that I was able to pick her up so easily. It sounds ridiculous, but it made me feel quite manly. I had never picked up a woman before, and I was glad to see that I could do it easily to the only girl I would ever want to do it with. After she stepped in, I climbed in after her and closed the door.

She turned her head towards me and whispered "Thanks.", her cheeks turning a deeper, almost red. Too struck by her beauty to speak, I just smiled and winked at her which turned her cheeks an even deeper red. I didn't want to embarrass her, but I loved seeing that color on her cheeks.

The entire ride, I couldn't help but just stare at her. She was so enchanting. Like she should be in a fairy tale. Every once in a while she would turn to me and our eyes would look. My green ones would stare straight into the depths of her brown orbs as if they had no end. I always refused to break the connection. She always looked away, which would cause her to blush a couple times and she'd look down. I couldn't help but chuckle at her for be so self conscious. She was too beautiful to ever be embarrassed about anything.

But we soon arrived at Chuck's Sports Bar which was packed. It was a good thing Alice had thought ahead to make reservations. She always had a knack for knowing how things would turn out. But it didn't take a psychic to realize a sports bar would be filled on a Friday night. **(A.N.: sorry, I couldn't help myself...I thought it was funny.).**

When we stepped into the bar, which mind you was mostly filled with men, everyone turned to stare at us. And by us, I mean the girls. I noticed _a lot _of looks in Bella's direction, though I doubt she caught them. I hated it. They were looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She was far too precious to ever be with any of these dead beats.

The guys who was working behind the bar came to meet us, but he had his eyes fixed on Bella. He walked right up to her. He gave her a sleazy smile and said, "Hi. Welcome to Chuck's Sports Bar. What can I do for you?" he asked, still not removing his eyes from Bella...ass. I didn't like him.

"We have a reservation under the name Cullen." Alice told him, distracting him for a moment. But as soon as she was done talking, he looked right back at Bella.

"Okay, right this way, then." He led us to a large booth in the restaurant portion of the bar. "Your waiter will be right out." And then he had the nerve to wink at Bella and walk away.

"Wow, Bella" Rosalie said. "Maybe you should dress like that all the time." She blushed and looked down. And although, I did enjoy the way she looked tonight, there was no way I would want her out in public dressed like that again. I know, I don't own her, I don't have any kind of say, but I was _hating _the way these men, if you can even call them that, were staring at her. I wanted to be the only one allowed to look at her.

"I don't like him." I mumbled. "I thought he was very unprofessional." And that was the truth. What kind of business is this? They should _not _hit on costumers...ass.

"Dude, chill. It's a bar." Emmett replied. "No one's professional when there's a beautiful girl present." he winked at me.

Well, honestly, I had to agree. No matter where I worked, if Bella walked in dressed like that, there would be no way I wouldn't be staring at her.

"Gee, thanks Emmett." she said as she rolled her eyes. "You should take a trip to the optometrist." She was truly blind to the beauty she possessed. I decided to tell her.

I lowered my lips to her ear so our skin was only millimeters apart and whispered, "He's right, you look stunning tonight." hoping she would be able to hear the sincerity in my voice. And then I pulled away. Her scent was too alluring to be that close to her without my head getting fuzzy.

We all talked for a minute or so when our waiter came over to us. He was a tall, blond boy about 20 or 21 years old. He was staring at Bella, and I instantly hated him.

"Hi, my name's Mike and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you out with something to drink?" He asked his eyes roamed the entire table before resting once again on Bella...he was an ass too.

"I think we'll just get two pitchers of Coke." Jasper said. Mike nodded and then stared back at Bella. I was a little offended. Let's use logic here buddy. There are three girls and three guys. Wouldn't he automatically assume we were all coupled up? Was Bella so far out of my league that the thought that we would be dating never crossed this guy's mind? That was a depressing thought.

But he continued to star at her. "I can get you something special." he said to her in what was suppose to be a sexy voice, but I just wanted to vomit and I hoped against hope that Bella did not find him attractive.

"Actually, I'm good." she said back to him, shortly. I think she was trying to be a little harsh without shooting him down directly. I was satisfied that she clearly wasn't interested in this vile character.

He leaned in closer to her and she moved farther away, which pushed her closer to me.

"Let me know if you change your mind." he breathed on her face, but I caught a waft, and it was foul. She must have smelled it too, because all she did was nod and he walked away.

"Well, that was really gross."she said which sent snickers across the table. "I feel dirty just talking to that scum bucket."

We all decided we'd just all get burgers and some chicken wings. So when Mike came back, though he tried to talk to Bella, Emmett was the only one who needed to talk to Mike, which was great, because I couldn't handle any of his nonsense anymore. If tried something one more time, I would take matters into my own hands.

He came back a couple minutes later with our food and gave us each a basket with a burger and fries.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He leaned in towards Bella yet again. "_Anything_, at all?" This guy was going to explode if he tried any harder. That was it. I was done letting him flirt with Bella like that.

I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder and leaned my face into her neck. God she smelled amazing! My lips brushed her neck. It was supposed to be just a brush and then I would back away, but she smelled so good...like freesia, and her skin was so soft against my lips. So, I just kept my lips there as I spoke against her neck. "Yes, love, is there _anything_ else you need?" I said in what I prayed came across as sexy.

I assumed it worked because I could no longer feel her breathing under me. And she didn't answer.

And then I kissed her neck. I didn't mean to. I was just so overwhelmed by this woman that my instincts just took over, and I kissed her amazingly soft skin. I then looked back up to this Mike.

""I think she's fine for right now. But if she does need anything, I think I can help her out with whatever she needs, thanks." And then I went back to brushing my lips back and forth on her neck, until Mike stomped off.

I wanted to keep going, but I no longer had an excuse since Mike wasn't there.

I sat back up, keeping my arm around Bella's shoulders. I thought I would at least be able to get away with that without her noticing. The rest of the group was laughing uncontrollably. I think I did a good job, if I do say so myself.

Bella leaned into my ear so that her lips would grazed my lobe. "Thank you, Edward." she said in an incredibly sexy voice (whether she was going for that or not, I don't know, but I sure didn't mind) and then kissed my cheek.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure. I want to keep you as far away from that vile creature as possible." The table again started laughing again.

We spent the rest of the meal talking and laughing about pointless little things that had happened since we all hung out. Like how Emmett burnt off half of his eyebrow starting a gas fireplace. Then we headed to the bar and got a couple of drinks.

"I challenge Edward to a game of pool." Emmett announced.

"Your funereal." I replied with a laugh as I got up and walked over to the pool table.

Jasper stayed behind and sat on a bar stool with Alice on his lap. Rose came over to the table to cheer on Emmett, and Bella sat at the bar with Alice and Jasper.

"Dude, you're really into her, aren't you?" Emmett asked while I just stared at Bella and nodded.

She looked over to me smiling, and I smiled even wider. But then I saw some guy go up and sit next to her at the bar. What was with these guys. My face must've showed my furry because Bella looked confused and then looked to her side to see this new guy checking her out...ass.

"Come on, your turn." Emmett snapped my out of my reverie. I continued with the game, trying desperately to not look over at Bella. I didn't want to know if she liked this guy. If she did, I didn't think I'd be able to handle it. No way would I be able to handle it. And nothing would happen to her with Jasper and Alice there. But the game didn't last long, and I once again schooled Emmett.

"Hey, where's Rose?" I asked, suddenly realizing she was no longer with us. I looked over to see her at the bar laughing uncontrollably with Bella, and sitting in the spot where that guy had been before.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked once we made it over to the bar.

"Oh, just Bella telling some guy she's gay to get out of dancing with her. You know, the usual." Alice responded with a laugh. Emmett's laughter practically shook the whole place and I stared at Bella in shock while I laughed along with him. Who knew she had it in her. She never ceased to surprise me.

"Good job, kido." Emmett said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I try." she responded. I chuckled at her sarcasm...she was so witty. "So, who won?" Emmett was silent. "I take that as an Edward."

"Dude, he always wins. Why do you even bother anymore?" Jasper said with a giggle.

"Shut up." Emmett yelled back at Jasper. "Hey, they have karaokee here. Let's go listen, Rose."

"Oh, we'll go too." Alice yelled getting up off Jasper and pulling him to the other end of the bar.

"Do you wanna watch?" I asked Bella. I was fine with doing whatever she wanted to do.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would teach me how to play pool?" she asked, looking up from under her eyelashes. My breath hitched. She had never looked at me that way before, and I liked it...a lot! "You seem to be good enough to teach me." Was she flirting with me?

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to. Come on." I jumped at the chance to be alone with her again. I held my hand out for her to take, which she did without hesitations, and I led her to the table.

I racked up the balls and started to explain the rules, but she interrupted. "Edward, I know _how _to play, I just suck at it. You don't need to explain the whole game. I just need help with my shots." she told me.

"Okay." I said, feeling a little stupid. "Let me break first and then we'll just practice a couple of shots."

I walked to the other end of the table and positioned myself to break. I have to admit, her standing at the other end of the table, was more than a little distracting. But with a great deal of concentration, I made a pretty impressive break, knocking in a two solids.

"Okay. Now, what ball do you want to try to get in?" I asked her. She pointed to the 9. "Alright, get set up." I watched as she bent over towards the table, leaving me a fantastic view of her ass in those tiny shorts. _EDWARD! _I yelled at myself. I knew that was no way to treat a women. But then, once again, Emmett's words came back to me.

I went up behind her and pressed my body tight against hers and slid my arms and hands over hers. I wished I could stay in that position forever...well, maybe we'd switch the positions up a little..._calm down Edward. If you get excited, she will feel it._

I let my lips graze her earlobe, the way she had done before in the booth. ""Now aim...here." I said, adjusting her aim a little. "Good. Now, let's get it in the hole." I said in my sexiest voice, hoping she would pick up the innuendo.

I'm pretty sure it worked because she was frozen beneath me. "Here, I'll help you get in." I said in a tone that dripped sex. I wanted her mind to go straight to the gutter...where mine currently was. "Are you ready?" I asked and I could feel her body shaking under me from her ragged breathing. I loved that I could have this effect on her.

She just nodded and together, we took the shot. The 9 ball went into the right pocket, as I knew it would. I backed off her, but just barley.

"See? Easy, isn't it?" I said with a smile.

"I think it was more difficult for me than it was for you." she told me. If only she new how much I had just controlled myself. I was so tempted to just throw her onto that table and start making love to her.

"Well, practice makes perfect. And there are a lot of balls that need your help." I said with a half smile...thinking of a couple of balls specifically that could use her help. I was pretty sure she go the message because she dropped the pool stick at my satement.

I picked it up and handed it back to her. The rest of the time, I continued to help her more than necessary, until there wasn't a single ball left. I even had her shoot the cue ball in.

"You're a natural." I told her while putting the stick away.

"Yeah, sure." she laughed and I couldn't help but join it the musical sound.

"Hey guys, come watch these people sing, it's really entertaining!" Jasper said.

Bella and I went and stood on the dance floor while someone on stage was singing a horrible version of Elvis' "Burning Love". We couldn't help but laugh at it. It was so bad.

"Hey" Alice said staring up at us. "I signed you two up to sing, and I think you're next." Bella immediately stopped laughing and looked like she was about to faint.

"What?" she asked looking mortified.

"Oh come on, you have an amazing singing voice. Both of you do. And, it's a song you both know. It's gonna be so fun!" she said. And then just walked away.

"Okay, next up is Bella and Edward. Come on up guys." the D.J. announced. She looked to me, terrified, but I just smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the stage.

We each had our own mic and the music started. _I'm gonna kill my sister. _But I had to admit, it was rather fitting, so that made it just a little bit funny.

I started with the part done by the temptations:

"I'm gonna do all the thing for you  
A girl wants a man to do  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
I'll sacrifice for you  
I'll even do wrong for you  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)

Every minute, every hour  
I'm gonna shower you  
With love and affection  
Look out, it's comin' in your direction  
And I'm

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will"

Bella sang the next verse:

"Look here  
My love is strong, you see  
I know you'll never get tired of me  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
And I'm gonna use every trick in the book  
I'll try my best to get you hooked  
Hey, baby (Hey, baby)

And every night, every day  
I'm gonna say  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out boy, 'cause I'm gonna get you  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
And I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
You know I will"

She did a sexy walk towards me when she spoke the next part. I almost pitched a tent in my pants right then and there. The way she was looking at me was amazing!

"Every breathe I take  
And each and every step I make  
Brings me closer, baby  
Closer to you."

I just wrapped the hand that wasn't holding the mic around her waist, and spoke my part.

"And with each beat of my heart  
For every day we're apart  
I'll hunger for every wasted hour"

We sang the last part together

And I...  
Every night  
And every day  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

The audience erupted into applause and whistles. We walked off the stage only to be hugged by all of our friends.

We stayed there for a couple more hours, just listening to others sing and laughing at them, or really enjoying them. I stayed pinned to Bella's side the entire night and we talked and laughed a lot. I don't remember the last time I had that mush fun.

"Hey, do you want to shoot darts?" I asked her, wanting any excuse to wrap my arms around her again.

"Only if there's no one around I can kill with them." she laughed. "I'm not very good."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." I assured her, and pulled her by the hand towards the bar.

"Hey, can I get some darts please?" I asked the bartender who had stared at Bella earlier that night...ass.

"Sure," he said with a smile. "I'll take her as payment." he said glancing at Bella.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my expression now furious and disgusted.

"I want to have some fun with that sweet, innocent girl. I bet she's never even been felt before. I wanna touch her for the fist time."

I scowled at him, ready to let him have it when Bella pushed past me to the bar. "What the hell is your problem you sick fuck?" she screamed at him. She slapped him across the face. "How dare you talk about me that way."

"Oh come on honey. Just a little fun. It's always the innocent ones that are always the tightest."

That was it. I cocked my right arm back and then let it fly, giving him one bad ass right hook. He was on the floor, his nose gushing blood.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here." I said, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist and pulling her closer to me. No one else would mess with her tonight. NO ONE!

I was still furious even when we were in the Jeep. I refused to let go of Bella, and my jaw was clenched so hard, it felt as if it was on the verge of breaking. _That sick mother fucker. How dare he think of Bella that way._ I just wanted to go back and finish the job by...

"Edward, are you okay?" a very concerned Bella asked.

I looked down and smiled as best I could at her with my current anger still there. But I knew she could tell it was a forced smile.

"Thank you." she whispered to me. Not ready to speak yet, I just picked up her left hand, kissed it, and went back to staring out the window.

By the time we got home, it was 1:43 in the morning. We all said our goodnights and went to the separate rooms.

"Do you want to shower before you go to bed?" I asked her, knowing she preferred to shower at night.

"That would be nice." she answered with a smile. "You don't mind me sleeping in your room again, do you?" she asked me. Was she crazy? There was nothing I wanted more. Well there were a few things I wanted more, but they all still involved her, and no clothes..._BEHAVE_ I yelled at myself.

"Not at all." I answered as I kissed her cheek. I couldn't help it, I had to kiss here _somewhere_. "I'll change while you're in the shower."

"Uh-huh." was all she said as she turned to my bathroom.

I quickly changed into my pajama bottoms and pulled my shirt of. I threw the sheets and comforter back and crawled into bed, waiting for my angel. When she came out, she smiled and climb in her side of the bed. I loved that we shared a bed. If nothing else, we at least shared this one little thing. This was ours.

As soon as she was on the bed, I hugged her. "Bella, I'm so sorry about what that guy said to you." I was so repulsed by him. It made me hate that we were in the same grouping of specimen as he was...ass.

To my delight she hugged my back, tightly. "It's fine. I'm a big girl. But it was very nice of you to help me." she told me, not seeming phased by it anymore. I had to chuckle at her. She definitely proved that she could handle herself tonight.

"I was actually quite surprised you could speak with so much force and venom." I told her honestly. I had never even heard her cuss before. It was actually a turn on. It made me wonder what other naughty things she was hiding under that innocent exterior.

"Well, I think you'll learn a lot of new things about me this summer." she told me with a wink. She was getting sassy with me...and I liked it.

"In that case, I can't wait." I purred into her ear. Truly, I couldn't. I suddenly wanted to know everything about this women.

She laid down beside me and I reached over her to turn off the bedside lamp. I purposely brushed my torso against hers, and then laid down. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist, wanting to keep her safe forever. But she froze underneath me. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Should I scoot further away? I started panicking.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." I told her.

"I will always feel safe with you." she responded in a sweet voice. I gave her a tight squeeze and let her fall asleep.

I was never quite sure if heaven existed. I had never been all that religious. But lying here, with Bella in my arms I realized, it didn't matter. This was my heaven. The only one I ever wanted. If my arms were to ever be empty, my heart would surely break. Something had happened to me in the past two days that completely changed me. I felt like Bella was my life now. She was a drug. The heroine to my addict. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A.N: I like the ending to this chapter much better than Bella's . I like that Edward can be sexy AND sweet. And I just thought it was funny to have Edward keep saying "ass" everytime he talked about a guy that was hitting on Bella. If you didnt' like that, just ignore it, I just did it because I found it entertaining...ass...lol.**

**ashel-13 (you know)**


	8. The Jump Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But, I will someday have a midget clown named, Tim. Tim will ride a unicycle.**

**As always, I dedicate this to All.The.RageR, eclipselover, Intoxicated By His Presence, stupidvampirew101, and BiteMe1918. From now on, I will reffer to you 5 as the "Review Crew" so I don't have to type out your names every time.**

**I would like to dedicate this particular chapter to luvnycki for the amazing review and Ksangi because of her own personal "gay moment"...lol. That made me laugh a lot.**

**By the way: I totally do the Jump Test when I buy a dress...lol. Come on girls, you know you do too...lol.**

* * *

EPOV

I was in the middle of a dream about Bella...that much I remember. I think we were walking on a beach together and sunset. She was wearing a white sun dress and we walked hand in hand on the edge where the water washed over only our feet. But that dream was interrupted by a noise.

My eyes fluttered open and I was pleased to see that I was still holding Bella. I smiled to myself at the sight, and then looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning...way too early since we didn't get home till one thirty. And then, I heard the noise again, and froze.

Bella just moaned. It was the most arousing noise I had ever heard, and it caused my breathing to become heavy with excitement. Then, she did it again, and started grinding against me. I couldn't move...I wanted to (well, I didn't _want _to, but I knew I should. She had no idea what she was doing.), but I just laid there, thoroughly enjoying what she was doing to me.

She continued to grind on me as my arousal became quite obvious, and had she been awake, there was no doubt she would feel it. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, as I locked my fingers together around her...if my hands were loose, there was no way of telling what I would do with them...to her or me. And she moaned again. Oh, god!

"Mmmmmm" she breathed, "Edward, more."

Wait! What? Was she having a sex dream about _me_? That just sent me on another wave of arousal and as she grinded against me, I found myself moving with her. Oh god, it felt so good. The friction was amazing, so I just kept going with her. And then, I had my first orgasm. I know, pathetic being 21 and never having an orgasm but I had never felt this way about anyone before.

I was out of breath and when my actions finally caught up to me, I couldn't believe what I had just done. That was so wrong of me, and I was instantly ashamed of myself. But she just sighed in contentment and turned so that her face was now in my chest. I looked down to see that she was smiling in her sleep. I smiled a little to myself, still feeling a little guilty, but her face seemed to chase away my worries. I just sighed and fell back asleep with her in my arms.

BPOV

Oh god, did I have the best dream ever. It involved Edward, our very comfortable bed, and zero clothing **(A.N: I want to save the lemons for later...sorry.)**. But I woke up when I heard Edward's door open. I sat up a little to see who the hell was interrupting the best night's sleep I've ever had, only to see my evil pixie of a best friend prance in. Edward must have felt me move because he instantly moved his head up to see what was going on too.

Alice jumped on the foot of our bed and said, "Hey, come on...family meeting guys! I have plans for today!" she chirped.

"Alice, Bella had a rough night at the bar last night, can't you let us just sleep?" Edward asked.

She simply crossed her arms, let out a "hmpf" and left the room. I buried my face back into Edward's chest.

"You suck at protecting me." I mumbled into his chest. I felt his chest vibrate from his low chuckling.

"Okay" I heard Alice say as she stormed back into the room. I just moved my head so I could see her and still lie next to Edward. I was that Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had all joined Alice as well.

"Since you wouldn't come to the family meeting, the meeting came to you" she explained. "Now, today, I think we should go to La Push and go SWIMMING!" she squealed while clapping her hands.

Everyone seemed to agree, except for me, who had a little bit of a problem.

"Alice, I cant' go." I told her

Her excitement turned to disappointment. "Why not?" she asked.

"Alice, I don't have a swimming suit." I told her.

She put her finger to her chin, as if she was thinking about something. After a moment, her eyes started to sparkle with excitement. Oh no, I knew that look.

"We're going SHOPPING!" she squealed again. "We'll buy you a swim suit and hit the beach tomorrow. See, I got your back."

I just groaned. She knew how I hated shopping. And shopping with Alice was sure to be an all day affair. There was no way she would let me leave with only a swim suit. By the time I got back, I would probably have a whole freaking wardrobe.

"Um, Alice?" Rose spoke up. "Emmett and I have suits, so we're going to pass on shopping."

"Okay!" Alice chirped. I shot daggers into Rose and she just smiled mockingly at me.

Alice started bouncing on the bed. "Come on guys, get up. There's a lot of shopping that has to be done." And with that, she was gone along with everyone else. I sat up in bed and glared at Edward.

"What?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"You REALLY suck at protecting me."

He just chuckled again at me as I got up to get ready for what was sure to be a torturous day of shopping. I made sure to wear my tennis shoes, to ensure that my feet wouldn't fall _completely _off...but even with that precaution, there were still no guarantees.

Alice had to practically drag me through the doors of the mall and all the while, Jasper and Edward just laughed at me...assess **(A.N: sorry, that was totally my last time...lol.)**.

"Okay, we have some girl things I want to do with Bella first, so you boys go and do whatever it is you do." Alice told the boys. "We'll meet back in and hour and a half right here."

The boys just nodded, but I grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled myself close to him. "You can't leave me alone with her." I said, desperation apparent in my voice. "I don't know what she'll do to me without any witnesses."

He let out a silent laugh and hugged me. "I'm sure you'll be fine." he told me.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Alice said, grabbing my hand. "Bye boys." she called over her shoulder as both groups walked in opposite directions.

We stopped outside a spa. "Here we are." she announced. "Stop one."

"A spa?" I questioned.

"Well, were going to be swimming tomorrow. When our plans changed I made an appointment."

"Alice, what kind of appointment?" I asked getting slightly afraid.

"A Brazilian bikini wax." My eyes went wide in fear. There was no way I would let her do that to me. NO WAY! I was going to put my foot down. I would stand up to Alice and tell her there was no way in hell I was getting a wax.

So, and hour and a half later, there were no hairs left on my body. My plan to stand up to Alice and put my foot down went horribly wrong, and I ended in pain as they waxed me...oww!

The boys were waiting for us where we said we would meet them.

"Oh my god, Bella! What happened to you?" Jasper asked, seeing the pain in my face.

"Nothing." Alice simply stated. "She's just being a poor sport."

We walked into our first store, where Alice immediately started pulling things off the racks and throwing them at me. My arms were full within 60 seconds, I swear to god.

"Come on, Edward, help me look for stuff for Bella!" Alice chirped.

"No. I think Bella has enough stuff." I said, referring to myself in third person.

"I think she's right. That's enough clothes for her to try on." Edward agreed, bless his heart.

"Okay, to the changing rooms." she announced. "Edward, you judge the clothing. Jasper and I have to pick some other stuff. Come on, Jaz." and with that, she was gone.

"You don't have to watch me try clothes on." I told him, feeling really bad that he was stuck outside a dressing room.

"Truly, I don't mind." he told me. Ahhh...a man that would be sit outside a dressing room? Does he get any more perfect? "Besides, it's best not to mess with Alice." he added with a laugh as he sat in the chair outside the dressing room. "I am ready for you to model for me." he joked.

I started to get really self conscious about actually having Edward judge what did and didn't look good on me. All I could manage was a nervous laugh as I made my way into the dressing room.

EPOV

If I was being honest, I was actually excited to be able to see Bella put on different clothes. And the fact that Alice picked them out would make the experience all the more interesting.

She had tried on some pretty amazing things. She looked gorgeous wearing everything. Jeans, a skirt, it really didn't matter. She once came out wearing a very low V-neck t-shirt that was dark blue. The color looked so beautiful against her skin, I demanded she buy it. She just laughed at me and blushed.

"Okay, I think there's just one more thing." she told me. I'll admit, I was a little disappointed. I really liked this...and not just because I could see Bella, but we continued to talk and joke even while she was changing.

She went int to try on the last outfit, but it had been a couple of minutes and Bella still hadn't come out of the dressing room. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked, getting a little concerned. I was pretty sure nothing serious ever happened in a dressing room before, but this _was_ Bella and she had a tendency to attract trouble.

"I'm NOT coming out in this." she answered through the door.

"Oh, come on, Bells" I used the name I used to call her in high school. "How bad could it be?"

She swung open the door to reveal a dress...sort of, and it was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

Bella walked out wearing a skin tight (and it actually looked like it could've been painted on), strapless mini dress. The dress (if you could call it that) ended way above mid thigh, just barley covering her private. It clung to her impeccable curves perfectly. Her breasts were squeezed together to give her incredibly pronounced cleavage.

My mouth was instantly dry and my eyes wide at the sight in front of me.

"This is not clothing." she said. "This is another coat of skin. It barley fits." she said tugging and wiggling in the dress.

"Ooo yay! It fits!" Alice exclaimed coming beside me.

"Down, Edward." Jasper whispered in my ear. I just turned my head to him, the same expression on my face.

"Oh, I know." he said to me.

"Alice, I am NOT wearing this." Bella said to her. "Where would I ever wear this?"

"To a club...duh, Bella." Alice stated as if it were obvious. "But it _is_ strapless, so maybe you should do the jump test." Alice suggested.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this." Jasper suggested. I sat, still staring at Bella and her lack of clothing.

"I guess I should to see if it will fall down." Bella said to her. And I was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Right in front of my, Bella started jumping up and down, causing her breasts to move with her. Was she _trying _to kill me? I just stared and crossed my legs hoping to cover my very prominent arousal.

"I think they're okay." she said looking down at her boobs. Boy, was that an understatement...they were spectacular. Then, she took her hands and starting lifting them and letting them fall and pushing them together. Yes, I do believe she wanted to kill me. The girl was practically feeling herself up right in front of me.

"I think they're pretty good." Alice said, and then _she_ started pushing up on Bella's breasts. "They feel pretty secure." she added. I thought I was going to pass out.

"It's skin tight, though." Bella said. "I don't even know how I got it on."

"Well, here, let's go in the dressing room, and I'll help you get it off." and together they went into the dressing room.

I looked over to Jasper sitting beside me and found that he had his legs crossed as well.

"And that is why I go shopping." he simply stated. I had to laugh at that. After a few deep breaths, my problem went away, and I was back to thinking rationally again just as the girls came out of the dressing room.

"To the check out and then, onto the next store." Alice announced.

We went to a couple more stores before deciding to go to the food court for some lunch.

"You guys go get the food, and I'll save this table." Bella said. "I want us all to be able to sit together, and with it this packed, I doubt this table will be open for too long." We all nodded a thanks to her and took off to a place to get food.

After getting two whoppers from Burger King, I started to walk back to Bella, only to see a guy sitting next to her. As I got closer, I could hear him hitting on her.

"If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?" he said to her. Was he serious? Did he just use a pick up line on my Bella...on mean, Bella?

"Not even in your wildest dreams." she replied. That's my girl.

"Oh come on. Let's get outta here and have some fun." the scum bucket said to her. I picked this as my time to interrupt.

"Hey honey, who is your friend?" I asked as I kissed her cheek and sat down.

"The name's Eric." he said to me and then turned to Bella. "Now you know what to scream out later tonight." Bella just rolled her eyes.

"I _really _think you should go now." I told him. He just looked at me.

"I happen to agree with my friend." Jasper said from behind this Eric creep. I just got up, winked at Bella and walked away.

"Eek. What is with all these gross guys?" Bella said. "Thanks for saving me boys." she said with a laugh.

I leaned in and whispered, "It was _my _pleasure." into her ear and I felt her shiver.

We ate our food having a pleasant conversations and I'll admit, I stared at Bella a lot. She was so cute when she would wrinkle her nose whenever someone teased her, and then turned that ever famous red. I was pretty sure I sat the entire lunch with a ridiculous grin on my face.

"Okay, onto more shopping!" Alice exclaimed which earned a groan from Bella to which we all snickered.

We hit a couple more shops. Not all clothing stores either. When we were in Bath and Bodyworks, Bella decided to spray 'moonlit path' right in my face, causing me to caught from the extensive amount of fumes. I picked up a different spray tester and sprayed her back.

BPOV

I couldn't believe he retaliated. There was no way I would let him win this battle. I took a bottle of 'cucumber melon' lotion and squirted a gob in my hand. He was standing there, looking all smug when I crept up behind him.

"Edward." I whispered in my sexiest voice (which I prayed came out sexy). He turned around to face me, and I stood on my tip toes, leaning closer in to him. "I just wanted to give you something." I breathed on his face. He closed his eyes and then, WHAM! I smashed the gob of lotion on the side of his face.

Alice, Jasper, and I were all leaning on each other to keep from falling over laughing. Edward just stood there, stunned. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he wiped it from his face, came over to us and ran his hand over each of our cheeks, spreading the lotion to all of us.

We all giggled a little more, including Edward, when a beautiful blond came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Tanya. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Nope, I think we're good." I told her, still giggling. She turned to Edward and stopped, probably stunned by how gorgeous he was. I couldn't blame her.

"Perhaps, I could help you with something." she said, walking closer to Edward. Okay, I no longer liked her...bitch.

"Actually, we were just looking." he responded politely.

"Well I could escort you around the store if you'd like. Then maybe you could escort me to dinner." she said. Oh no, she didn't! This chick was hitting on my Edward...I mean, Edward.

I couldn't take it. I don't know what caused me to do it, but before he could respond, I jumped in. I put my left hand on his chest and leaned my head up to the left side of his neck. I gently bit his ear lobe.

"Actually, he'll be escorting me this evening." I said, still biting his ear. "Isn't that right?" I looked at him.

"I'll escort you any evening you want." he said with a smile. My breathing stopped and my heart picked up at his words, but I vaguely saw that Tanya had walked away, so I pulled myself off of him.

He just chuckled. "Thank you for saving me Bella." he said while laughing.

"Payment for last night." I told him at which all of us started to laugh.

"Come on, there's one more store we need to go to before leave." Alice said. I was more than happy to get out of there. That is, until I saw the store we would be going in.

Victoria's Secret.

EPOV

I was about to make my first visit into Victoria's Secret, and by the way Bella had been looking at it, apparently, it was her first trip as well.

"Come on, Bella, I'll help you find something. If you guys see anything you want us to try on, just grab it. Bella, what's your cup size?" Alice asked.

Bella turned about four shades of read before whispering "36B".

"Good, Jaz, you know mine." she said with a wink in his direction. I didn't really need to know my sisters breast size, so I just let it at that. And then, Bella and Alice disappeared.

"Dude, you look lost." Jasper said with a laugh.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't pick out lingerie for Bella. Wont she find that weird?" I asked.

"No worries. You pick it out, give it to Alice, and Bella will never know how dirty you really are." he said with a wink. "Now, come on, be a man and pick out some lingerie." I had to laugh at that.

I walked around the store and was constantly being annoyed by the saleswomen asking me if I needed help or would like them to try anything on for me. I tried to stay as polite as possible, but it was getting _really _annoying.

I came across something called a baby doll. It was see through except for in a couple places that had slid material in the shapes of flowers. It was a beautiful light blue color. I couldn't get the mental image of Bella wearing this out of my mind. It would look so gorgeous with her skin color against it.

"Ooo, good one Edward." Alice said as she snatched it from me. "Do you want to see her try it on?" she asked. Did I want to? Hell yeah I did! But I couldn't let Alice know that. Not to mention Bella's cheeks would be stained red for the rest of the summer if she knew I saw her wearing that. But the mental image was still there. All I could do was shake my head 'no'.

"Your loss." she said as she pranced away.

Alice found us a little while later. "All set." Alice exclaimed. "Edward, you use your card to pay for Bella's stuff. Here's her pile. She's changing and she cant' argue about buying her stuff if it's done by the time she gets out. Jaz and I will pay for mine."

I walked to the cash register with a pile of lingerie for Bella. Just looking at some of the things she would be getting took my imagination to indescribable placed. It made me want to know desperately when she would be wearing some of these things.

Bella walked out, just as the cashier handed me the bags...yes, plural. There were two full bags. That was a lot of things I wanted to see her in.

"Jeez, get enough." I teased her.

"It' Alice's fault. Apparently, I needed a nighty for each day of the week." she laughed. I looked to Alice who just winked at me. Bella, in a nighty? While she slept in my bed? Now Alice was trying to kill me.

"Let's get out of here!" Bella said. "I don't want my feet to fall off." I just laughed at her. When we made it out to the Volvo, we hardly had enough room for all the bags. Alice practically bought Bell a new wardrobe...complete with underwear I might add.

Bella sat in the front of my Volvo with me, while Alice and Jasper made out in the backseat. We tried our best to ignore them.

I sniffed the air. "I smell like a potpourri shop." I said with a laugh. The mixture of the lotion and the spray was overwhelming.

Bella laughed. "You started it." she said, giggling.

"Actually, I believe that _you _started it, love." Oh crap, did I just call her that out loud?

She looked at me beaming. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her. "I suppose I did." she said in a soft voice, still smiling. Maybe she did like it, and maybe she liked it.

"Hey, Bella. I want to tell you something." I said. "Bella, I lo..." but I was cut off from a loud moan from the backseat, followed by a kick in the seat.

Bella turned around. "You two need to get a room." she yelled at Alice and Jasper when they finally came up for air.

"Good idea." Jasper said.

"Good thing we're home." Alice said as I pulled into the driveway. Dammit. I was just about to tell her too.

Jasper and Alice ran to their room immediately.

"So nice of them to help unpack." I said.

"It mostly mine, anyway." Bella said with a laugh.

I helped her carry all of her things to the guest room, which I was happy to see, was still bedless.

"You can keep some clothes in my room, if you want." I told her.

"Thanks. I think that would be a good idea. I would hate to have to borrow another one of your shirts." I didn't share her feelings on that one. I would love to see her wear my shirt again.

"I can't believe Alice made me wear that dress." she said with a laugh. "I will never wear it anywhere."

"Don't worry, I'll find an excuse to make you wear it again." I said with a wink.

"You love to torture me, don't you?" she asked with a giggle.

"Believe me, when you wear that dress, your torturing me more than I am you." I said as I walked back to my room and left her to pick out the clothes she would keep in my room.

Just thinking about her in that dress, in the changing room, with that 'jump test' made me need a could shower immediately.

* * *

**A.N: thanks to all the loyal reviewers. You have no idea how much it makes me want to keep typing this story. I know, you all hate me for not letting Edward tell Bella that he loves her...but it's so much more fun! I like to tease them a little. Kinda a "you can look but you can't touch" kinda thang. I hope you see were I'm coming from because I think dragging it on will make it all the better when they DO hook up...which I PROMISE will be soon. **

**ashel-13**


	9. Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own many things (a disco ball, a giant battery, and a rock named Sherman) but Twilight is not mine.**

**I dedicate this to the Review Crew...you know who you are...lol (I love that name..."the review crew"...I should have shirts made for you guys).**

**This is not really a chapter...more of a filler. I wanted all of you who are sick of my teasing to know that in the next chapter they will share their feelings...finally. I am working on that chapter as WE SPEAK...seriously, it will be up later today (well, tomorrow, since it's 11:11 here and it will take a couple hours to type.). I'm trying really heard to update as much as possible for you guys beacuse you guys are so frickin' AMAZING (like you didn't know that...lol.) So, Until I speak to you again in a couple of hours, enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Hmmm...I must've looked better in that dress than I thought. Today was such a fun day. I had to admit. I mean, yeah, there was shopping. But there was also Edward, and I had so much fun with him. It's really not fair to other guys on the planet that he gets to be ungodly good looking and have such a beautiful soul.

Seeing him today I realized just how perfect he is, which only made me love him about 84 times more than I had before. So, I decided, that tomorrow, at the beach, I would tell him how I felt. I would lay out all my feelings, for him to take in with open arms, or throw back at me. I would put my heart on a cutting board, and he decided if it would stay intact, or be cut into a million pieces. He was what I wanted. What I needed.

These were my thoughts as I put a couple pairs of clothing in his top dresser drawer which he emptied for me. He went into his bathroom and took a shower. It was 6:00...who takes a shower at this time of day? He's a sweet man, but sometimes, he just doesn't make sense.

"Psst." Alice hissed from the doorway.

"No more shopping." I told her. "I have enough clothes to last me a lifetime. Oh, hey, I decided I'm going to tell Edward how I feel tomorrow at the beach." I told her excitedly. Now that my mind was made up, I knew I would go through with it.

"Wow, are you sure?" she asked. I knew she was only concerned about me, but she didn't need to be.

"I'm positive. The beach is the perfect place. Oh SHIT! We never even looked at swim suits." I realized we had been at the mall all day, and didn't even get what we went there to get.

Alice just laughed. "I took care of it while you and Edward were hanging out in Spencer's"

"What would I do without you?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I'd probably make you go skinny dipping" she laughed. I swatted her arm.

"Get out of here." I told her playfully.

"Esme will be home with dinner in a while, so come down soon, okay? She said she has some big news for us."

"Okay. I'll just wait to let Edward know."

"Mhm." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Out!" I commanded with a smile.

EPOV

After my cold and very much needed shower, I realized I no longer smelled like twenty different lotions and sprays. That thought brought a huge grin to my face. I had so much fun with Bella today, it only made me realize more how wonderful she is. How could I have never seen it before?

But in that moment, I knew, I never wanted to be without her. I wanted her to be mine. And I would tell her that...tomorrow, at the beach. It would be the perfect place. I would finally tell the woman of my dreams that I love her. And I was terrified to do so.

* * *

**Hey guys. Just wondering which POV you prefer. I will continue to do both, but I whatever you guys want, I will make the dominant POV. So PLEASE LET ME KNOW...eternal thanks.**

**ashel-13**


	10. Starry Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No, I do not pwn Twilight either. Edward totally pwns James, though (that's gamer talk, n00bs...lol.)**

**As always, this story is dedicated to The Review Crew... (you know who you are).**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Flamingo1325 for the review that let me know you were enjoying the story. Also to VampireRebel...you have no idea what you're doing to my ego...lol. I am so happy you are so taken with the story...ooo...it just makes me estatic! And Ksangi for that awesome story about the Jump test...that's totally a girl thing and I loved how many of you related to it...lol.**

**Okay, I know La Push doesn't really have sand, but I wanted sand, so I made sand, dammit...lol. Also, there is no lemon in this chapter, but there will be. Just assume Bella is on birth control due to her period. The whole condom business will just ruin the mood...lol. **

**Don't worry I wont repeat chapters anymore...I just thought Playing Pool and Throwing Punches was important in both views and I tried really hard to make sure they didn't reapeat too much.**

**Phew! I just finished, it is 3:44 am, and I am exhausted and VERY happy! I love writing for you guys... you have no idea!! So, I really hope you enjoy**

* * *

BPOV

A few minutes after Alice left, Edward came out of the bathroom. "Thanks for the drawer. But I think you'll have it back in a couple of days, so don't worry, I'm not moving in." I joked. He laughed.

"I never knew anyone who took showers at six o'clock at night. There might be something wrong with you." I let him know playfully.

"I couldn't stand the forty-five different fragrance I was wearing." he chuckled.

"Oh, admit it, that was totally worth it."

"I admit, the smell was only a minor set back. Today was actually really fun." he said and I just nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I think Esme should be home with dinner by now, so we should head down. Alice said she has a big announcement for us." I told him

We walked down to the kitchen to find everyone there, and sure enough, on the table were multiple boxes of chines take-out. Edward and I grabbed plates and started serving ourselves.

We were all eating and making conversation for about ten minutes, when Esme decided to tell us something that would alter the entire summer.

"Kids, your father and I have some news." she started. "Now, first of all, know that we love you guys very much, and we're not doing this to get away from you. We just need to get away from _everything_."

I looked around the table to see everyone was just as confused as I was...which was comforting and terrifying at the same time.

"What your mother is trying to say is, she and I will be vacationing in Mexico this summer." Carlisle said.

Everyone just stared at them wide-eyed.

"The _whole _summer?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, son, the whole summer." Carlisle replied. "We trust you enough to keep out of trouble, not that you've ever gotten into any before. But Bella, you may not want to mention this to Charlie."

I nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me. Alice, you can take care of furnishing Bella's room, can't you?" Esme asked her.

Alice gave an evil smile. "Oh, I think I'll manage." she told Esme. They all laughed while I started to get nervous.

"You took that better than I thought you guys would." Esme said with a laugh.

"Well, we love you." Edward told her with a smile. "We understand that you need a break from the real world. Just don't get kicked out of Mexico." he said with a laugh.

After dinner, we all looked through brochures on Mexico and where they would be staying. Apparently they bought a condo near the ocean. All the girls were talking to Esme and Alice was pleading with her to bring her back a cute dress...typical Alice. We did this until about nine thirty.

"Bed time!" Alice decided.

"Alice, you do realize we're not twelve anymore right?" Rosalie asked with a laugh.

"I know, we just need some bonding time." Alice explained.

"I'm all for going to bed early." Edward said. **(A.N: wonder why?...lol.)**

"We're having slumber party's tonight!" Alice chirped. "All girls meet in my room to begin the bonding. Bella, you may shower before you come to my room."

"Gee, thanks Alice. You're too kind." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, I guess boys meet in my room?" Emmett half stated, half questioned.

We all left the living room, saying goodnight and good-bye to Esme and Carlisle...they were leaving quite early in the morning.

I ran to Edward's room and showered quickly, knowing that Alice doesn't like to wait. I changed into a pair of pajamas Alice made me buy. They wear little gray cotton shorts and a white tank top.

As I ran out of the bathroom, I collided right into Edward's massive chest. He steadied me and then asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, I would just hate to keep Alice waiting. Who knows what kind of torture she has planned." I laughed.

"Well, who will protect you tonight?" he asked.

"I think I can fend for myself for one night. Besides, as I recall, you weren't that good at it." I told him.

"You know what, just leave." he said playfully as he pushed my shoulder towards the door.

I laughed. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I ran to Alice's room to find Rosalie already there. "Okay, first thing first. Let's pick a movie. It has to be a chick flick. Our choices are 'The Notebook', 'Mean Girls', or 'The Princess Bride'. What will it be ladies?"

"The Princess Bride" Rose and I said at the same time.

We watched the movie, laughing especially hard at the priest. We all felt the need to recite the lines with him.

We practically yelled, "Mawage. Mawage is what bwings us togetha today. And Mawage, that bwessed awwangement. A dweam within a dweam...So tweasa yoah love..."

We almost peed ourselves laughing so hard.

At the end of the movie we put on music and sat down for some good old fashioned girl talk.

"Rose, is there a place in this house you and Emmet _haven't_ had sex?" I asked after hearing about the bathtub incident.

"Only Edward's room. He would kill us." she confided. "Oh, don't tell him we did it on his piano. He would murder us."

We just all burst out laughing.

"The piano? That's so 'Pretty Women'." I laughed.

"Okay, Bella. Is are you one of those people waiting for 'mawage'?" she asked, impersonating the priest.

I giggled. "No, I'm just waiting for the perfect man." I stated simply. "I have nothing against sex before 'mawage'." I told her.

"Would you have sex with my brother?" Alice asked.

"Emmett? Hell no." I said, laughing and knowing fully well that Emmett was not who she was referring to .

Rose just hit me. "You know who she means."

I blushed and looked down at the carpet. "Would you?" Alice asked again.

I looked back up to them, blushing even deeper. "In a heart beat." I said honestly.

They just all started laughing, and I had to join in. It was pretty funny, and I was actually quite proud of myself for not jumping him yet.

Talk like this went on for hours until eventually, we all fell asleep in Alice's massive bed. It was nothing compared to being with Edward, but I loved my friends. They always made me feel so light and free. I felt truly loved by everyone in this house.

EPOV

"Goodnight, Bella" I said and then she walked out to the hall. I quickly changed into my pajama bottoms and then walked to Emmett's room.

"Okay, what do we do at these slumber party things?" Jasper asked.

"Alice gave me a list." Emmett said.

"No she didn't." I said, laughing.

"Dude, she totally did. Look." and sure enough, Emmett had a list of things to do at a slumber party in his hand.

"So, what do we do first?" Jasper asked Emmett, keeper of the list.

"I guess we watch a guy movie. I have 'Gladiator', 'Rambo', and 'Predator'. What do you guys want?" Emmett asked me and Jasper.

"I vote 'Gladiator'." I said.

"Sounds good." Jasper agreed.

"Gladiator it is." Emmett said, putting it into his DVD player.

We watched the whole movie, and by the end, I'm pretty sure I saw Emmett crying. When it ended, we decided to have our own gladiator match using Emmett's baseball bats. After countless flesh wounds, I was declared the winner.

"I am Maximus!" I yelled, standing on Emmett's bed. "And you shall all bow to..." just then I was tackled to the ground by Emmett. We laughed until our sides hurt.

"Okay, apparently 'guy talk' is next. Whatever the hell that is." Emmett said.

"I think we just talk about stuff." Jasper said.

"Wow, now that is a brilliant conclusion." I mocked Jasper, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Okay, because of that, Edward, how are things with Bella?" Jasper asked while I glared at him.

"I'm telling her tomorrow." I told them.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah. She deserves to know, so I'm going to tell her."

"You'll be fine. From what Alice's says, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Jasper told me.

My eyes lit up and a smiled formed across my face. "She talks about me? What did she say?" I couldn't help but ask. I had to know.

"Dude, this is supposed to be 'guy talk', not 'girl talk' and right now, you sound like a thirteen year-old girl." Emmett teased.

Jasper laughed. "The way Alice talks, it seems she's liked you since high school. She said she's going to tell you soon."

"You should tell her first. You know, surprise her. That way, you can go all 'Edward and romantic' on her." Emmett suggested.

"I just have to make sure she doesn't want to do it at the beach." I told them. "I already know what I'm going to do."

"Well, you sure do plan. Come on, let's get some sleep, Maximus." Jasper laughed.

We each took our placed around the room. Guys don't sleep in the same bed. And I fell asleep thinking of what I would say to Bella tomorrow night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BPOV

I was woken up by my evil best friend the next day.

"Alice, you suck!" I yelled, hitting her in the head with my pillow.

"It's not my fault you're not a morning person." she said as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Come one, we leave for the beach soon." she said as she helped me up. "Now, in the bathroom are the suits I picked out for you. Go in and try them on and pick your favorite. I'll get you an outfit to put on over it."

I did as I was told and went into the bathroom. Sure enough, on the counter there were three swim suits laid out for me.

The first was a hot pink. I skipped right over that one and went to option two. It was a white two piece with silver stitching and a silver flower on the right boob and left hip. It actually looked pretty good on me. But I went to try on option three, and new that three was my favorite. It was a dark blue that contrasted with my skin nicely. There was a diamond crested circle in the middle of the breasts that made it seem quite elegant...if a swim suit can be elegant.

With my choice selected, I walked back out to Alice's room.

"I figured you'd pick that one." she said with a smile. "Here. Put this over it." she handed me a white halter sun dress. It would cover the straps of the suit nicely. And is was long. I went down to my knees, which I liked. Alice handed me a pair of white sandals. Good thing they weren't flip flops...that would end badly.

I walked downstairs with Alice, apparently Rosalie was still changing, so we were the first ones down. Edward and Jasper joined us, shortly followed by Ros and Emmett.

"Let's take my Jeep again." Emmett suggested, and it seemed everyone agreed.

Edward once again had to help me get into the Jeep and crawled in behind me. It was a short drive to La Push. Only fifteen minutes, but the beach was packed. Well, it was Sunday. We grabbed our towels, the cooler, and a football from the trunk and headed down.

EPOV

We got down to the very crowded beach and picked a spot in the sand that wasn't too badly populated. To be honest, my thought process behind this was quite selfish and wrong. Truth be told, if Bella was going to be in a bikini, I didn't want guy staring at her. Although, I knew that that's exactly what I would be doing.

We laid down the towels and set the cooler to the side. All of the guys pulled our shirts of and the girls took off whatever they were covering themselves with. When Bella took off the white summer dress she had been wearing, I was stunned.

She had a deep blue bikini...my favorite color on her. There was a diamond encrusted circle in between her breasts that did nothing by bring my eyes directly to her chest. Her bikini bottoms fit her perfectly. And when she turned and bent over to put her dress down, it was easy to see how perfectly smooth every inch of her skin was, leading right up to that phenomenal backside that she was now shamelessly exposing to me.

"I'm going swimming." I announced. Not waiting for anyone to respond, I ran to the water and dove under. I needed to clear my head from the intoxicating presence of Bella.

Everyone but Rose and Emmett soon joined me. Rose claimed she wanted to tan, but when I looked back at them they were just making out on the towel. What I would give to do that with Bella.

SPLASH!

I was totally knocked out of my thoughts by a splash against my face. I turned and found Bella looking up a little too innocently and whistling.

I started stalking towards her, making my body move like that of a lion stalking it's prey. I had an evil smirk on my face as I trudged toward her.

"Edward." she said wearyingly "What are you doing?" she asked as she backed up. "Edward, stay away from me. I mean it Edward." She started laughing, "Stop it, Edward, you're scaring me." I just kept walking towards her retreating form.

As soon as she turned to run toward the shore, I pounced, picked her up bridal style and then threw her back into the water.

She came up gasping for air while I was laughing uncontrollably. Then, without any notice, she lunged herself at me, tackling me to the water...and I liked that a lot. It was so hot to see her take control like that, and turned me on completely.

Rose and Emmett soon joined us and Jasper had the idea to have a chicken fight battle. Starting out would be Alice and Jasper versus Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie had never done this before so she didn't quite know what to do, but Emmett's strength heavily outweighed Jasper's. It was a very close battle, but Alice went down just a second before Rose.

So, Bell and I had to take on Rose and Emmett.

"Ready?" I asked after she had climbed up onto my shoulders. She nodded and the fight began. My head between her legs was the most amazing feeling. I already had a full erection and it was only about 30 seconds into the fight. If someone didn't fall soon, I was pretty sure I would pass out from the feelings she was giving me.

Luckily, with a final push, Rose went down and hit the water, leaving us to be the victorious team. Bella lifted her arms in victory and I just smiled up at her from between her legs.

"Okay, how do I get down?" she asked.

"Just hit the water." I told her.

"No way. I didn't fight to win, just to fall into the water anyways." she retorted.

"Fine, just climb down my back then." I told her. Bad idea. When she slid down I could feel her breasts press into my back and slide down with the rest of her body. It seemed to take an eternity for her to finally get off. And then she went off to talk with Rose, Alice, and Emmett, leaving me to just stand there, still thinking about the way Bella's body felt against mine.

"Your first chicken fight. Believe me dude, I know exactly how you feel." Jasper said. "So exactly how hard are you right now?"

"Rock hard." was all I could respond. I was still reliving the moment which was not helping my now throbbing erection.

"Okay I'm gonna try to help you, but just this once." he told me. And then he was gone. I just closed my eyes and tried to swim for a while, but it wouldn't go away, and there was no way I would masturbate here, with people around.

"Hey there. My name's Lauren." a girl said as she walked closer and closer to me. I knew her kind. She was the type of girl that thought she was pretty but in reality looked like a slut and had a snobby attitude. She was a wearing string bikini which showed off more than anyone wanted to see.

"Hi." I said. "Are you lost?" I asked her, confused as to why she was here, talking to me.

"No. I just thought that I could get to know you a little." she said, I _think_ trying to sound seductive, but with her nasal voice, it didn't come out right. "And maybe you could get to know parts of me better." she said, reaching behind her neck to untie her bikini top.

I couldn't watch this, I turned away, when I heard someone yell my name. I looked over to see Jasper waving me over...thank god.

"I'm sorry, I must go, my partner is waiting for me." I said nodding towards Jasper. Her face looked completely shocked as I made my way over to Jasper.

"How's the little problem?" he asked.

I realized that the girl was all Jasper's idea to get my mind off Bella and on to something more disgusting. And that Lauren chick certainly was disgusting.

"Dude, you're a life saver." I told him

"I know." he replied and we made our way to the beach where everyone else had gone to.

"Hey, let's throw the football." Emmett suggested.

The girls agreed to stay out of that particular game. Rose didn't want to break a nail, Alice claimed the only thing she was good at doing with her hands was shopping and Jasper (my sister talking about giving my best friends a hand job...awkward turtle), and Bella claimed she'd rather not put anyone's life in danger today.

So the guys and I threw the ball around for a while, which eventually turned into a game of pass and receiver **(A.N: if you don't know what that is, it's when someone is the quarterback and he throws it to the receiver, who is being covered by the third guy, who is the defender. If the defender intercepts it, then he is then the receiver...phew!...told you, I'm a tomboy...lol)**. I ended up being the champion receiver with 12 catches and only one interception from Emmett.

We went to the cooler to get some snacks. It was already around five and we hadn't eaten anything to due to the fact that we were having so much fun. We had a couple sandwiches and bottled water.

BPOV

The sandwiches were actually pretty good for hading been sitting in the cooler for hours. The day was so hot that we planned to stay at the beach till night fall.

Once we were all done eating, we stayed and hung out on our towels, where we started having a pick-up line off. We just went back and forth telling each other pick up lines and laughing.

"Is that shirt felt? Do you want it to be?" Emmett said.

"Nice shoes. Wanna fuck?" Rosalie came back with.

"Touche" Emmett replied to her.

I looked right at Edward. "Do you have the time?" and then before he answered, I went on to say, "Do you have the energy?" with one eyebrow quirked up and a sly smile on my face. Every one just started laughing and Edward and I joined in.

"Do you wash your panties with Windex? Because I can really see myself in them." Jasper said to Alice.

To which Alice responded, "Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?"

"No" Jasper said. And then Alice just winked. We all rolled in the sand, laughing.

"Okay, come on Edward, you're the only one who hasn't gone yet." Rose said.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" he asked. We all nodded. He looked right at me, grabbed my hand and started.

"Okay, so I came over here to ask you to dance, but I'm kind of concerned. I mean, we could hit it off really well, end up having a few drinks, next thing you know you're giving me your number because I'm too shy to ask for it, I finally get up the nerve to call and we take in a movie, have some dinner, I relax, you relax, we go out a few more times, get to know each other's friends, spend a lot of time together, then finally have get past this sexual tension and really develop this intense sex life that is truly incredible, decide our relationship is solid and stable, so we move in together for a while, then a few months later get married, I get a promotion, you get a promotion, we buy a bigger house. You really want kids, but I really want freedom, but we have a kid anyway, only to find that I am resentful, the sparks start to fade and to rekindle them we have two more lovely kids, but now I work too much to keep up with the bills, have no time for you, you're stressed and stop taking really good care of yourself, so to get past our slow sex life and my declining self-confidence I turn to an outside affair for sexual gratification. You find out because I'm careless and a lousy liar, you throw me out (justifiably so) and we have to explain to the kids why mommy and daddy are splitting up. That's just too sad. Think about the children. For God's sake, if you dance with me and we hit it off, let's just keep it sexual, because we both know where it's going."

We all just stared at him for a moment, and then fell once again to the ground in hysterics.

"It...it's...such...a...an...Edward...pick-up line." Emmett finally got out in between laughs which made us all laugh more because it was true. It was so long and thought our and perfect for Edward.

We continued for a while and then we all started into separate conversations. We had all put our clothing back on once our suits were dry, deciding we were done swimming for now. It had just turned to twilight and I looked out to the water to see the stars reflecting on it. I t was beautiful.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head and he helped me up.

EPOV

The beach had emptied out except for us by the time I asked Bella to go for a walk with me. We were walking along the shore, where the water barley brushed our feet. I let her away from the others and then back onto the dry sand.

When I stopped, I noticed she was staring and the ocean and the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful." she almost whispered.

"Not in comparison." I said looking at her. She truly was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. She looked like an angel in her white dress and the moon shining on her skin.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and sat down, urging her to do the same, which she did. We sat right next to each other, the only thing in my world at that moment was Bella.

"Do you like the stars?" I asked.

"Yes,"she responded, "I love them. They make me feel so small and like anything is possible."

"Exactly." I told her. This was it. I was going to actually do this. "Lately I feel like the impossible is suddenly possible. Like you and me are possible." I paused thinking of how to phrase this. "It...it's like I looked at the stars every night and I always saw this one star, and at first it just blended in with all the others and I thought nothing of it. But one day, for reasons only known to powers greater than me, that star started shining brighter than anything else in the sky, even brighter than the moon. And then, suddenly all the other stars were invisible to me."

"Well that doesn't sound good." she said skeptically.

"No, it is. It's wonderful." I took both her hands in mine. "If I wanted, I could see all the stars again, but that's the thing...I don't want to . That one star is the only one I ever need to see, and if it were to ever disappear, if ever it faded out of my sight for me to never see again, though all the other stars would return, I would no longer even look up at the sky. Without that star, the sky would hold no interest for me. Bella, _you_ are that star. In the past three days I have fallen so madly in love with you. I was such and idiot for not seeing it earlier...for grouping you with the other stars that could never compare to you. But now that I know, now that I _realize_, there's not a chance in Hell I would pass up the opportunity to tell you how I really feel. To tell you that I love you."

There was nothing but silence, but as I looked into her big, brown eyes, I could see that they were filling with tears.

"You beat me to it." was all she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I was going to tell you the exact same thing." she said with a smile. "Well, not the _exact_ same thing. I doubt I would be able to word it as beautifully as you just did, but I was going to tell you today." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tell me what?" It wasn't really a question. I knew what she wanted to say, but I wanted to hear it...I _needed_ to hear it.

"Edward, I love you too." she said, looking up at me from under her eyelashes. "I always have."

That was all I needed to hear. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to mine. It didn't start off soft, like I knew it should have. I was much to in love with this woman to play around with a kiss that was gentle. I wanted her to feel my passion. So I kissed her thoroughly.

I ran my tongue along the her bottom lip and she instantly allowed my access. Our tongues danced with each others before mine went on to explore her mouth. Her taste was the best thing my buds had ever come in contact with.

I wrapped my free arm around her waist and her hands instantly went to my hair, messaging my scalp. I detached our lips so we could breathe, but my lips went to her neck as I pushed her back onto the sand while I was on top of her. I put only enough of my weight on her so that she could feel every indent of my body and I every curve of hers.

I kissed down to the hollow of her neck and she moaned when I let my tongue lick at her before I started to suck on it. I moved back up to her lips, not being able to stand being away from them any longer. He hands released my hair and instead, started trailing up the back of my shirt. Her touch on my skin was so amazing that I couldn't keep a low groan in.

My right hand unwrapped itself and I started trailing it down her side, lightly grazing the side of her left breast. As I was on my way back up, something hit me in the back. I looked up to see our friends standing 30 yards away staring at up. And then realized Emmett had thrown the football at me.

"We're leaving, so you guys can go home and do that in your room." Alice said, with a huge smile on her face.

I looked back down at Bella, looking incredibly sexy with her kiss swollen lips. And I couldn't help myself, I devoured her again and I could feel her smile beneath the kiss.

"Come on guys!" Jasper yelled out. "Do that later."

I got off of Bella and helped her up.

"Don't worry," she yelled at them, "we will."

I grabbed her hand and twined our fingers together as we walked.

Although the ride was only a fifteen minute drive, we had been active all day long. And Bella, along with the other girls all fell asleep on the ride home. So when the Jeep stopped, I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her to my room. I pulled back the covers and placed her in, and then proceeded to tuck her in.

I took off my shirt and trunks and pulled on my pajama bottoms, not caring to put on underwear. I crawled in to the left side of bed, and sighed in contentment. Bella stirred, and then turned to face me. She wrapped herself around my and I gladly held her to me with a smile on my face.

Today had gone so much better than I had ever dreamed. The way she kissed me had been amazing, but that would just be the beginning. I loved Bella. If I lived for all of eternity she would be the only one I'd ever love, and I wanted to give her everything. Everything I had, I wanted her to have too...which included myself.

I wanted to be able to do to her everything I had fantasized about in the past 3 days. I already got my walk on the beach, there were just a couple thousand other things I wanted to experience with her now...and that would just take a week.

"Edward." she sighed in her sleep. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her hair. "I love you too, my Bella." Yeah, for once I could say it and mean it..._my_ Bella.. She was mine and I would never let her go.

* * *

**I love being able to be sweet and gushy with Edward...so fun! Wouldn't all you ladies LOVE to hear that? I would. You were all probably hoping for a lemon, but I didn't think it fit just yet. I thought it would be tacky if the went "I love you" "I love you too. Let's fuck like animals." See, just doesn't quite work...lol. BUT please don't worry, there will be lemons once I get the feeling back in my hands...lol. I love you guys. And thanks agian for reading and making my day.**

**ashel-13**


	11. Cannonball!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I have however, noticed that although yaks have a cool name, they are quite lacking in appearance. I once asked someone about this and they told me they probably had such a cool name because they had to make up in name what they lack in appearance...makes sense to me. That was a memorable English class...lol...good times.**

**As always, the story is dedicated to The Review Crew who I would like to add BiteMe1918 to. Welcome aboard...your reviews and PM's make me oh, so very happy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cassie, vampiregirl23, and vampireshavemorefun Your reviews are incredible so thank you so much.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up still in my dress and swim suit, and being able to feel little grains of sand all over the bed. But more importantly, I woke up once again being held by the only evidence of perfection that existed. Edward was lying on his back with his arms still loosely wrapped around me, and my left arm flung over his bare torso. His face was so peaceful as he slept, with just a hint of a smile on his face.

I thought back on the night's events. I truly couldn't believe that that had happened to me. It was the kind of thing that only happened in old movies or romance novels, but never in real life. His words last night were the most perfect thing I had ever heard. Nothing a screen writer or poet could ever write, would sound more beautiful, more precious than the words he uttered to me last night. Perhaps I was a little biased because it happened to me, but I truly believed that with my heart and soul.

I was perfectly content just laying in his arms. I looked up once again to see his breathtaking face and sighed. How did I get so lucky?

While he slept, I took my left hand an began to lightly trace the muscles of his body with my fingers. I traced his rippling pectorals, that were so solid, it nearly made me blush, all the way down to his rock hard abs. I went down lower, thinking I would just stick my thumb between the elastic of his pajama bottoms and his boxer-briefs. But once my thumb was under the elastic, I felt nothing but flesh. Flesh smooth as marble. I grazed my thumb from his right hip to his left, and then started back again. But before I was past his belly button, he grabbed my hand.

I looked up to see his eyes still closed, but his forehead creased a little.

"You have no idea what that does to me." he whispered and then opened his eyes to look at me.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." I told him

"I highly doubt that." he said.

I smiled. "Well, good morning." I said to him.

He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. "It is now." he retorted, which just made me smile wider.

"Do you know what the evil pixie has planned for today?" I asked, not really wanting to move.

"I think she wants us to just stay in bed like this all day." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, really? Is that what you think?" I teased.

"Alright, I admit, that's more what I would like to do." he snickered.

I moved myself so that I was laying on top of him. "You know what? I think I'm okay with that plan." I told him.

"Well...kiss...that's...kiss...good. Because it involves you staying right here." he said.

"If I must." I sighed, feigning annoyance. I could feel his body shake beneath me from silent laughter.

"Edward, are you going commando?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" he teased.

I laughed. "Sometimes underwear is not necessary." he informed me.

"Oh, really? I might have to try that some time."

"Be sure to tell me when you do." he said as he moved closer to my face and capturing my lips.

It started out gentle, sweet even. But his overwhelming fragrance was too intoxicating, as well as his taste, and I couldn't get enough of it. I licked his top lip and he let my tongue enter his cavern to roam and taste every inch of it. My hands went directly to his hair and his moved and started rubbing up and down my back.

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, pressing his body into every indent of mine. He removed his lips from mine for some much needed air, but never left my skin. They traveled along my jaw line to my ear, making a small moan escape from my lips.

"You like that?" he whispered against my ear lobe before stating to nibble on it. I just tightened my grip on him and pulled him closer to me. His right hand went down to my left knee, where my dress stopped. It slipped under the material and made contact with my thigh. He covered my moan with his mouth, instantly sticking his tongue in my mouth, as his hand started to slowly run up my thigh to my bikini bottoms. He stuck his finger under the elastic of the top of them, just as I had done to him, and started moving from my left hip to my right, and then back again.

He pulled his head back, but my eyes wouldn't open, I was enjoying his touch too much. He moved his lips to my neck and spoke against it, "See how _amazing _that feels?" he whispered. The way he said 'amazing' mad me instantly wet and my chest started heaving even heavier than it had before.

"Oh, god, Edward." was all I could say.

I could feel him smile against my neck. "And that's just with a finger. Although I suppose there are other things I could do to you with my fingers." he said and then licked the hollow of my neck. I moved my hands to his back and dug into him, not hard enough to hurt, but I had to hold him tighter to me.

His right hand moved down to the inside of my left thigh and played with the material on my bikini, grazing my groin with his had, but not entering past the material.

"I didn't take you for the kind that waxes. But I am pleasantly surprised." he said, bringing his lips back to mine for a slow, sweet kiss. For once, I loved that Alice put me through pain...this was so worth it. I could feel his erection against my stomach and it was getting me unbearably hot. I couldn't take this much longer.

Just as he lifted the material of the bikini...

"Hey guys! Whoa! I'll come back later." Emmett said, barging into the room. "Damn, you two work fast."

"Emmett, you enter this room again without a knock, I will castrate you!" I yelled at him. Damn him for interrupting.

He just started laughing hysterically against the door frame. Of course, with his booming laughter echoing throughout the house, everyone had to see what was going on.

I groaned in annoyance. "You _really_ need to get a lock for your door." I said to Edward.

"At the moment, I don't think I would even notice an audience." he said, a look of pure lust in his eyes, and then he devoured my lips again, rolling us over yet again.

"Get a room guys." Emmett said. "Oh, wait," he laughed, realizing the idiocy of his statement.

I couldn't do it. I got up, off of Edward, both of us still fully aroused. "I'm gonna go shower." I said, getting off of him. I walked to the drawer Edward let me use, and grabbed some clothes. "You guys suck." I said, walking past the little audience. They all exploded into fits of laughter as I walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

My arousal started to get painful. I undressed quicky and jumped into the hot shower. I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed my release. I reached down, sliding a finger into my self and started pumping, while messaging my breast with my other hand, pretending it was Edward that was touching me. I added another finger and moaned Edwards name as I quickened the pace, and rubbed my clit with my thumb. After a third finger was added, I screamed out and finally released.

After a moment of breathing heavily, and trying to shake what had just happened in the bedroom so I wouldn't get turned on again, I took my time showering. My hair was covered in sand, and I was sure that even after washing it, some was still in there.

I got dressed and walked out into the bedroom, not bothering to blow dry my hair and leaving my underwear off, as Edward had done this morning. I saw Edward fully dressed, sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

He came towards me and stroked my wet hair. "How was your shower?" he asked.

My face started to burn, and answered shyly, "Fine."

He leaned in and kissed below my ear. "It sounded more than fine" he whispered. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"We should go eat." I said, acting like I hadn't heard him, even though the lust in his voice was impossible to miss.

He grabbed my hands, entwined our fingers and we walked down to join the others for breakfast. We sat down and filled our plates with Jasper's fantastic pancakes.

"So, you guys are official now, right?" Jasper asked.

I couldn't help but smile widely. "Yes." Edward answered with a smile just as big as mine.

"It's about time." Emmett said.

"I honestly don't know what took you guys so long." Alice agreed. "Do you realize, I actually started thinking that I would have to get furniture for the guest room? Not that I would mind shopping, but seriously, I had to beg Esme to hold off on finishing the room."

"You did that on purpose?" I asked, shocked.

Alice looked at Rose and smiled. "Of course. I've been wanting you two to get together since high school." Alice confessed. "Bella, did you honestly think I had no idea you were in love with my brother for all those years?"

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't pick up on things like that." Rose added.

"You both knew, the whole time?" I asked, feeling myself blush a dangerous shade of red.

"Um, actually, all four of us did." Emmett admitted. "Eddie here was the only clueless one." he laughed.

"Why didn't any of me ever tell me?" Edward asked.

"Because you needed to figure it out for yourself." Rose answered.

I was stunned. All these years I thought I hid it so well, when the only person who didn't know how I felt was Edward. Crazy.

"You guys gotta give me props for the planning." Alice said. "Good thing Esme already wanted to paint the guest room." she laughed. "I assured her that it would probably never become your room, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you'll be sharing a room with me, love." Edward said. "Unless you don't want to." I could see the worry in his eyes and I wondered how he could doubt that I would.

"I would _love_ to share your room." I told him. I leaned into his ears so only he could hear me. "And I think it is _very_ sexy when you call me 'love'."

"I will definitely keep that in mind." he responded with a smile and kissed my hand.

"Okay, you guys can go get Bella situated." Alice said, like she was giving us permission. "But after that, what do you guys wanna do?"

"It's gonna be another really hot day." Rose said.

"SWIMMING!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Dude, we just went to the beach yesterday." Jasper told him.

"Yeah, the sand still isn't all out of my hair." I agreed.

"I mean, lets go to the pool!" Emmett clarified.

"I'm in." Alice squealed.

"Me too." Rose agreed.

"To the pool it is." I said.

"Ooo, and tonight, we should all use the hot tub. I haven't been in it since mom and dad got it." Alice suggested.

We all agreed and so our plans for the day were set. But first, Edward and I needed to do some arranging.

He cleared out two drawers and half of his closet for me. I told him I didn't have that many clothes, but he assured me, by the end of summer, Alice would have the closet filled. He was probably right. So, while I put my clothes away, he stripped his bed and through the sheets and comforter into the wash to rid the bed of all the sand we had drug onto it, and then put new sheets on.

An hour later, we all met at the bottom of the stairs once again.

"Alright, to the Jeep." Emmett announced.

"Actually, I would like to drive Bella myself." Edward said. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked me.

I gave him a huge smile. "Of course not." He picked up my hand and kissed it before leading me out to his Volvo. Before I could reach for the door, he opened it for me.

"Always the gentleman." I murmured with a smile.

"If you think that, than it's a good thing you can't read my thoughts" he said, already in the driver's seat and pulling out of the driveway.

I looked at him skeptically. "You lie. You couldn't talk dirty if you wanted to." I teased him.

"I'm sorry, were you not present while I was helping you play pool?" he asked, and he almost sounded a little offended.

"That doesn't count. You were joking. And I was pretty sure you were trying to kill me talking like that." I laughed. "I didn't know if you knew what you were saying or not. But you have no idea what that did to me."

"I think I have an idea by the way you were breathing, and when you dropped the pool stick." he said with a chuckle. "Besides, I have my doubts about you being able to talk dirty too." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I have to admit that I was offended. Of course I could talk dirty. If the man only knew what went on in my mind every time he touched me. "Well, I'll have to prove it to you sometime." I said confidently.

"And I to you." he retorted.

But the conversation ended there because we were at the local pool already. Edward got out and opened my door for me.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that, just so you know." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'll just have to do it until you are used to it." he responded.

"It will take a while." I warned.

"I certainly hope so." he replied. How perfect was he?

"Come on you two. Let's get our swim on." Alice yelled. I just rolled my eyes and then took off after the group.

The pool was pact, considering the hot weather, but we found six chairs easily and set our towels on them to claim them as our own.

"Bella why don't you come rinse off with me and Rose before we go in the pool." Alice said with a wink. What was she up to?

But I followed her to the women's locker room while the boys entered the men's to do the same thing.

"In my bag I brought sun screen for you." Alice told me.

"Oh, thank god! I totally forgot, and if I don't put some on, I will burn to a crisp in this weather." I thanked her.

"Yeah, that's not really why she brought it." Rose told me.

"I brought it so you could have Edward put it on you." Alice said.

"Oh. Thanks." I said, not really sure what to say to that.

"No problem. Now go have fun with your boyfriend." I smiled at the word.

By the time we got back the boys were already there.

"Come on Rose, let's jump in." Emmett said, throwing Rosalie over his shoulder and heading to the pool.

"We better go keep an eye on them." Jasper said to Alice. "We may need to remind them that there are children present." he laughed as he took off with Alice.

"Would you like to join them?" Edward asked me.

"Actually, I should probably put sun screen on first. I burn really easily." I told him.

I reached into Alice's bag and grabbed the lotion. I stood up and put my right leg up on the chair.

EPOV

She put her right leg up on the chair next to the one I was sitting on so her back was turned toward me. She squeezed the bottle till a little pile was on her hand, and then she _bent _over! She slowly (and dear god, I mean slowly) started rubbing the lotion into her skin, causing her ass to move with her motions ever so slightly, yet so seductively, until she made it up to the line of her bikini. She took her foot off the chair, and her hand continued under the bottom of her bikini, rubbing her hip bone. I couldn't believe she was doing this. My eyes were completely frozen on her as she did the same thing on the other leg.

When her legs were finished, she sat down on the chair and faced me. She squirted another glob of sun screen into her hand, and started rubbing her flat stomach in circles. To make it even worse, she would close her eyes and throw her head back as she did it.

She quickly rubbed her hands over her face, making sure not to miss anything, and moved down to her neck which she covered thoroughly before moving to her chest. She slid her hand down the middle of her breasts. Her right hand moved towards her left breast, and then slipped it beneath the cloth of the suit and started messaging it, all the while biting her lip as she stared at me. Her left hand did the same to her right breast before pulling out and sliding her fingers down her body.

"I think I'm ready for you to take me anywhere now." she breathed.

"Dude. I think I'm in love!" I turned to see a boy staring at Bella with wide eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and he walked away. As I looked around, I saw that there were at least eight men staring at my Bella, and I didn't like it.

"Oh, wait." she said, turning her back to me. "Would you mind doing my back?" she asked.

BPOV

"Oh wait. Would you mind doing my back?" I asked Edward, turning my back to him.

He moved and sat behind me with his legs on either side of me, and it was clear that my little did a stunt on poor Edward by what I felt in my lower back. I tied my hair quickly into a sloppy bun and turned me head to him. "To allow you better access." I explained in a sexy voice.

I smiled as I felt him poke harder into my back. He squeezed some sun screen onto his hand and gently started messaging my back. His hands were like magic as the started just above my bikini bottoms. His hand slipped down them every once in a while and I had to bite my lip to keep the moans I felt down. He moved up slowly until I stopped him.

"Maybe this will help." I said as I untied the tie that went across the middle of my back. He leaned down and kissed my bare back before continuing. As he worked his way up, his fingers would graze the side of my breast, causing me to bite my lip even harder.

He reached around me and grabbed the strings to my swim suit and gently tied it back around my back, before kissing the nape of my neck. By this time, I could no longer feel him in my back, which was a good thing because he would eventually have to get up.

"All done." he whispered.

I turned towards him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

He kissed my nose. "You're welcome, love."

I stood up and held my hand out to him. He laughed and then took it. "Okay Casanova, let's go swimming. Wanna use the diving board?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure." he said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the diving boards. "Are you sure you wont trip?" he teased.

Being the mature young woman that I was, I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, which just made him guffaw.

I went to the beginning of the board and started running. Once, I reached the end, I bounced and did a pike flip into the water.

I cam up from under water in enough time to see Edward run, jump to an impossible height, and then do the most flawless dive I had ever seen. I looked around to where he came up, but I couldn't find him.

Then, I suddenly felt a hand on each of my thighs, feeling themselves up my body. And Edward emerged a short time later. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. "Good thing that was you touching my legs, or that would've been very awkward." I told him.

"If anyone but me ever touched you like that, the would permanently be under water." he said seriously.

"Now Edward Cullen you're not jealous, are you?" I asked with a laugh.

"I am just possessive of what is mine." he simply stated. "And as of last night, you are mine."

I smiled at him. "You know that makes you mine, then." I told him.

He leaned in to put his lips close to my ear. "You can have whatever part of me you want." he whispered, causing me to shiver.

"We better go join the others before I do something not appropriate for the children." I laughed nervously.

"And you said I couldn't talk dirty." he snickered. Just as he was about to kiss me, a massive splash hit us both. And saw that Jasper had jumped off the diving board and landed just to the side of us.

We looked at the diving board to see Emmett yell, "Cannonball!!!" before he jumped, and cause a colossal wave to move the entire pool.

"Emmett you're such an ass." Rosalie said to him once he emerged. She was clearly upset that her hair had gotten wet. We couldn't do anything but laugh at her. Like it mattered. Even with her hair soaked, she just looked like a model doing a swim suit shoot.

"Hey Edward, wanna race?" Jasper asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Edward agreed. "To the opposite side, back, to the side, and back again." Edward told him.

"Why so long?" Jasper asked.

"Just thought it would make things more interesting." he said.

"Alright." Jasper agreed.

Us girls went to sit on the edge of the pool along with Emmett who would be the official.

"Hey Edward," I called to him, "you should win." I suggested, laughing.

"No worries, love." he said, and then pulled me in closer to him. "I have excellent stamina." he said in that tone dripping with sex.

He let go of me, and I vaguely remember pulling myself out of the pool.

"Damn, what did he say to get that reaction out of you?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." I blushed.

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Emmett asked. Both of them nodded and made their way to the wall. "Okay, then. On your mark. Get set. GO!"

They took off and Jasper was ahead of Edward until the got to the of the pool. Jasper turned around, but Edward did a flip turn, causing him to be just a hair ahead of Jasper. Jasper started speeding up and was even with Edward again, but once they came back to the starting wall, Edward took the lead with his turn again. Jasper tried to pull forward, but always remained just a smidgen behind Edward. Once the made the last turn, it was clear that Jasper no longer stood a chance. Edward one by a mile. He touched the wall and just stood there.

His chest was heaving up and down, and it was a very attractive sight. It made me want to see if _I_ could get him to breathe like that. I was about to go over and congratulate him, when all of the sudden, some blond chick came up to him.

I couldn't tell what she was saying to him, they were talking too quietly. I saw that he said something back to her. She started talking back. _Okay, that's it. I'll show this slut who he belongs to._

I walked over toward them and heard her talking. "Oh come on." she said in a nasal voice. "You just preformed very well, and I think I should reward you."

Oh no she didn't! I went beside Edward and wrapped my arms around his exquisite torso and kissed his bare chest...I could do that all day, it felt so amazing.

"Edward...kiss...I agree...kiss. Maybe you should...kiss... be rewarded." I spoke against him, not wanting my lips to moved from his body.

He turned toward me and picked my up by the waist. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach. "How about you reward me later tonight." he suggested.

"That could be arranged." I said. "But for now, I'm getting a little chilly, so I'm gonna get out for a while." I told him.

He carried me to the edge of the pool and I climbed up. He stayed in, throwing a ball around with Emmett and Jasper as the three of us girls laid there watching.

"Do we have the three most perfect men in existence, or what." Rosalie said to me and Alice.

"Hell yeah, we do!" Alice agreed. I just laughed at them...they were beyond right. The three of them were the best guys I had ever known.

As they were playing, I noticed a girl about four years old, doggy paddle over to Edward.

"Aw, look at her." I said to Rose and Alice, pointing to the little girl. "Isn't she adorable?"

"She's a cutie. She'll be a heart breaker when she grows up." Alice said.

We watched as the little girl poked Edward in the side. He looked and bent down to her level.

"You have pretty hair." she said in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. "It looks like a penny."

He laughed at her. "You think so?"

"Mhm. My grandma said that you're a stud." she said. I started laughing with Rose and Alice.

"She did?" Edward said in a voice reserved for children. "Well that's very nice of her. Do you want to play with me and my friends?" he asked her.

"Sure!" she yelled as she splashed her hands.

"Okay." he chuckled. Jasper and Emmett came closer to Edward and the little girl. "This is my friend Jasper, and this is my brother, Emmett. My name is Edward." he introduced.

"My name's Chloe." she said. "Can I throw the ball?" she asked.

"Sure" Jasper said, handing it to her with a laugh.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked.

"Yes please." she said to Edward. He picked her up into one arm and she threw the ball at Emmett. It hit him in the forehead and Chloe immediately began in a fit of giggles.

"The girl's got an arm." Emmett said, rubbing his forehead with a laugh.

Emmett threw it to Jasper, who would throw it to Edward. Edward would catch it with his right hand, and hand it to Chloe being held in his left. She would throw it at Emmett.

This continued until an old woman came towards them. "Chloe, stop bothering the nice men." the women said.

"Oh, it's no problem, ma'am." Jasper told her.

"Thank you so much for keeping her entertained. Her friend was supposed to come with us, but got sick. Come on Chloe, time to go home." the woman said.

"Kay grandma." she said. "Bye." she said waving at Jasper and Emmett. "I love you Edward." she said and then kissed his cheek. Edward just chuckled and then placed her back into the water.

Once Chloe and her grandma left, the boys came back to us. "Ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." we all said.

We packed up our towels and left. I had a huge smile on my face the whole ride home.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I'm thinking about you and that little girl." I said.

"Chloe?" he said. "She was sweet. And she knocked Emmett out." he laughed.

"It was so cute when she kissed you on the cheek."

"You weren't jealous?" he asked teasingly. "I guess I don't mean that much to you. I mean, do you have a 'I defend my boyfriend from other girls only once a day' rule?" he said.

I laughed. "You are very good with kids. I have to admit, it was kind of a turn on."

He parked the Volvo and turned it off. "Oh really?" he said, turning toward me with a seductive smile on his face.

He got out and opened my door for me before I could answer.

"The others stopped to pick up a pizza Alice ordered. They should be here shortly." Edward said to me.

"How shortly?" I asked implying what we could do now that we were alone.

He laughed. "Too shortly to be able to do that. Especially with the amount of times I want to do that to you." he said with a wink.

Then right on cue, the others pullled.up.

"Let's eat!" Emmett yelled with his hands full of pizza boxes.

"And then the HOT TUB PARTY!!" Alice squealed.

It was sure to be and interesting night...especially with what I had planned for later.

* * *

**Isn't Edward too sweet? Okay, here's the deal. In the other chapters it was clear the effect Bella had on Edward so I did this mostly in BPOV so we could see that he effects her just as much. Tell me what you think, because honestly, EPOV is more fun to write, but I didn't want the story to be lopsided...make sense? I hope so.**

**As always, you guys are truly amazing. Seriously, it's only been like 4 days since I first published and the response you guys give is ASTOUNDING! Thank you so much. In return, I am typing chapters really fast...11 chapters in 4 days, I like to think that that's pretty good...lol.**

**Well, I am starting on 12 RIGHT NOW so I can have it up for you later today (currently 12:30 am here.) Thanka again.**

**ashel-13 (honestly, who else would it be?)**


	12. It's All Fun and Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I also do not own hot tubs (though I DO have one...you guys should all come party at my house and we can have our own hot tub party...hmmm...that might have sounded a little creepy...sorry...lol)**

**As always, the story is dedicated to the fantastic "Review Crew"...you never cease to give outstanding reviews and I again thank you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to jacob black is my hottie for the "magical" review. Also to irishgirl32 for making me feel like my ideas are funnier than I initially thought...I love a good sense of humor. To EC4me for that review that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside while bringing a smile to my face. And lastly, to MrsEdwardCullen5678 for calling me "an amazing writer". I was so happy you wrote that...it meant a lot to me because writing is such a passion of mine, and I hope it shows. I also have to add luvnycki because, damn, you know how to make a girl feel good...lol.**

* * *

EPOV

Needless to say I was anxious for some much needed alone time with Bella. This morning had been amazing, and I was still mentally cursing Emmett for interrupting us this morning. I had to release myself while Bella was in the shower. Although, hearing her moan my name, and knowing that she was doing the same thing, made it pretty easy.

The pizza was delicious. Especially when I got to lick it off of Bella. We were all sitting around the dinning room table when _someone_ (and by 'someone' I of course mean Emmett) decided it would be funny to wipe pizza over everyone's face. He did it to everyone but Rosalie. I think he knew that she would just punish him with no sex for a week or something like that.

"Emmett, if this pizza sauce is not off my face in 30 seconds, I will cut off your balls and hang them on my mantel." she yelled at him.

I leaned into her ear. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're mad? It's maddening." I pulled my face away and licked the pizza sauce off her cheek. I did it three times before picking up a napkin and wiping her face off with that, and then kissing her.

"On second thought, do that whenever you want." she said with a laugh

"Okay, enough of this kid stuff. It's hot tub time!" Alice decided.

"Alice, are you planning on us just living in our bathing suits this summer?" Bella asked.

"Actually, if that is your plan, I have no objections." Jasper said as he kissed Alice's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm outta here before he throws her down on the table." Bella said.

"Oh, you should talk." Rose retorted.

"Excuse me, but we haven't done anything yet...so yes, I can say it. And don't get me started on you and Em." She said as giggle escaped her mouth.

All Rose could say was, "Touche." which caused the whole table to laughing, knowing fully well that Bella was right. Rose and Emmett had had sex every where in the house. Except of course my room and on my piano...thank god.

But we all went to our separate rooms to get new towels and once the doors to mine where closed, I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around Bella.

"Well hello to you too." she laughed.

I kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you."

She turned in my arms so she was facing me. "Thanks. I love you too." I kissed her neck again.

"Mmm...Edward, you _really _need to stop. If we're not downstairs in 5 minutes, you know Alice will come running up to see what's going on." she said, but her 'mmm' only added fuel to my fire.

"Let her come." I said, not removing myself from her neck.

She pushed lightly on my shoulders and I took the hint and backed away.

"I would really like to not be interrupted." she said.

"I guess you're right." I admitted

"Good. I need to get a new towel." and then she disappeared into my bathroom. She came out and handed me another towel and we walked back downstairs together.

"Good, everyone's here. Let's go!" Emmett boomed.

We walked out the French doors that led to the back yard where the hot tub sat.

"Cool." Bella said with a smile on her face.

I helped her in as the others just threw themselves over the side. We all sat in a circle with our legs hanging in the middle.

"Okay, now what?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"I say we play a game of 'I have never' but instead with of drinking, I say, if we _have _done it, we get to kiss our girlfriends...or boyfriends in the girl's case." Jasper suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Emmett exclaimed. "Who starts?"

"Since it was Jasper's idea, I say that he goes." Bella said. We all agreed and turned toward Jasper to await his statement.

"Okay, I have never dazzled an office assistant to get a schedule change." Jasper said with a smile.

I leaned in and kissed Bella and made it last longer than necessary. "How do you remember that? That was in high school, and that class was not advanced enough for me." I defended once I came up for air.

"Ah, Edward, you should not underestimate me. I know a lot." Jasper answered with a smirk. "Alice, your turn."

"I have never been to the ER from breaking a bone." Bella leaned in and kissed me, but hers was faster than mine was. I was beginning to think that they were ganging up on us...not that I minded, I was thoroughly enjoying the game.

"Edward, you're up." Alice announced.

I thought for a moment. "I have never masturbated thinking about my girlfriend." All three of us guys kissed the girls. This time, Bella and I drug it out even longer than the first, but it seemed the others were going just as long as we were.

Once we were all finally done, it was Bella's turn. "I have never taken a strip aerobics class." All three girls now kissed all of us guys.

"Really?" I asked with an eyebrow raised once the kiss was done.

She smiled sheepishly. "Alice took me and Rose one time when she came to visit." Wow, Bella doing strip aerobics...who would've thought? But I found the fact that she was so shy on the outside and then spontaneously able to be sexy a very big turn on. I never expected what she would do next, but I loved to try to keep guessing.

Emmett's turn. "I have never thought inappropriately about Bella." he said. As I leaned in to kiss her, I noticed Jasper kissed Alice.

"Jasper!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he asked as if there was nothing wrong.

"You've fantasized about Bella?" from the corner of my eye I could see that Bella was a dark red.

"Dude, you were there in that dressing room." he said like I would understand. "At least I'm honest about it. Unlike Emmett."

"WHAT?" Rosalie asked as she turned toward Emmett who looked like he was about to kill Jasper.

"Liar." Jasper retorted.

"Okay, fine. I admit it. Damn, did my plan to get Jasper in trouble backfire or what?" Emmett said with a laugh. "But dude, it was after her first night here and she was only wearing a tank and those little underwear..."

Bella looked like if it was possible to die from embarrassment, she surely would.

"Don't worry, hun, I've thought about it too." Rose admitted. All of our heads snapped to her.

"Not that I've ever felt anything towards her, I'm not bi. It's just that a bunch of friends of mine where having some girl talk and they asked me if I was a lesbian, who would I go for. I said Bella. She's pretty and really nice." she shrugged her shoulders.

Alice giggled. "I was asked that question once. I said Bella too." All of the guys were frozen with shock on our faced while Rose and Alice acted like it was no big deal.

"Ummm...thank?" Bella said as if she didn't know what to say, honestly, I don't blame her. She just found out everyone in that hot tub had thought about her in a sexual way. "Hey, Edward, do I get a kiss from you, or are you the only one who doesn't think about me that way?" she said with a giggle as everyone else laughed at her.

I would show her just how wrong she was. I devoured her mouth, quickly sliding my tongue into her mouth and running my hands up and down her thighs.

"Okay, dude, we get it." Emmett said. "We all know you think of her like that. We heard you sleep talking at our 'slumber party'."

I broke away. "You heard that?" I asked

"Just a couple moans here and there." Jasper snickered.

"You know what, I think it's Rosalie's turn." Alice interrupted that conversation...bless her.

"Hmm." Rose thought. "I have never beaten a guy up out of jealousy." Rose said. Both Jasper and I kissed Alice and Bella.

"You haven't, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"No. Rose never let's me. Any guy that hits on her she decks before I even get a chance." he admitted sadly. Rosalie just had a smug grin on her face.

We ended up back at Jasper and the time passed very quickly. We played a couple more rounds, and I was really beginning to enjoy the game and learn a lot about Bella. I was her first kiss and boyfriend...I never knew that. She took ballroom and Latin dance classes, which explained how she was able to dance the other day in the guest room.

"So that's where you went every Saturday." Alice realized. "We need to take you clubbing! Oh, come on, please?" Alice gave her best puppy-dog face.

Bella sighed. "Fine. God I hate that you know my weakness for that face."

"Hey, you know what I haven't played in forever?" Rose said with a laugh. "Kick the can. Can we please play guys? The porch light is perfect. Light enough to guard the can, and dark enough to hide behind the trees and stuff. And it's still really hot out. Please?"

"I'm good with it." Bella said.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

"Well, our girls get what our girls want." Emmett said with a laugh.

Bella turned towards me. "Is that true?" she whispered leaning in towards me. "Do I get _whatever_ I want?" she asked in a sexy tone.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Whatever you want." I answered. "And I'll even give it to you multiple times." I felt her shiver. I loved when I made her do that. "Come on, let's go play."

We all stuck our feet in a circle while Alice did eni meanie miny moe **(sorry I don't know how the hell you spell that)** and by the end, fate decided that I would be first to guard the can while all the others hid.

I ran into the house to retrieve an empty soda can and laid it in the middle of the back yard. "Okay, I'm starting NOW!" I said closing my eyes. I heard everyone scurry as I started. "One...Two...Three...Four..." I kept my hand over my eyes to exaggerate the fact that I couldn't see where they were hiding. "Ninety-nine...One hundred. Ready our not here I come!" I said with a laugh.

I looked around to find that they ware pretty well hidden. I stayed close to the can at first, not wanting anyone to sneak up on me. But I started taking a couple of steps way from it. Then, suddenly, I saw a large mass that could only be Emmett, running from one tree to another.

"Emmett, I see you running to that tree." I called out. He emerged looking defeated.

I continued to scope out the surroundings, not seeing anything for a while, until, I caught the white of Alice's swim suit against a bush. "Alice, behind the bush." I yelled, and she too emerged.

Moments later I was able to catch Jasper and Rosalie by the light shining off their blond hair. The only person left was Bella. She would be difficult. She was small enough to hide anywhere. Her hair was too dark to pick out, and her suit being a dark blue would just blend into the night.

I started taking more steps towards the forest in back. Every once in while I would hear the snaps of twigs or the rustling of leaves, but every time I turned expecting to catch her, she was no where to be found. And every time I snapped my head in a direction, I could hear everyone snicker at me from the porch, but I didn't even glance at them.

For a couple minutes, I walked along the tree lines, glancing back at the can every once in a while to make sure she hadn't kicked it. And then...SMACK!

I turned and saw Bella standing next to the kicked over can with a smug smile on her face. I walked to her. "Where were you hiding?" I asked.

"Well, I was in the woods for a while, but when I heard the stick snap, I knew I had to get away or you would find me. So I ran to the last place you would look...the others." she said with a laugh. "I hid behind Emmett." she admitted.

I couldn't help but laugh. I had to give her credit, that was an amazing strategy. "Well, aren't you clever." I said kissing her hands.

"Okay, come on guys, let's go inside" Rosalie said.

We all headed back into the living room and sat down.

"Okay, so we've gone swimming thanks to Emmett, had a hot tub party due to my awesomeness, played I Have Never because of Jasper, and played kick the can suggested by Rose. Edward, Bella, one of you need to choose what we do next." Alice said.

"What I really want to do right now, only involves Bella." I said honestly.

She blushed. "How about truth or dare." Bella suggested.

"Now we're talking'!" Rose exclaimed rubbing her hands together. "Start us off, Bella."

"Emmett, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Dare!" replied.

"Alright, I dare you to let Rose paint you finger and toe nails, and you must leave it on for a week."

"Fine. Rose, go get your kit." Rose did and came back down. We were all expecting just a quick little paint, but Rosalie loved to torture him too much. She decided that she would file, shape, and then paint his nails.

"Oh come on Rose. Can't you just paint them clear?" he almost pleaded while the rest of us were laughing our heads off.

"Nope!" she said as she started to paint his nails.

"You know, I really thing blood red is your color, Em." Bella laughed, leaning against me, with tears coming down her cheeks from the hysterics we were all in.

"Bella, I hate you. It's one thing to threaten my manhood by cutting my balls off. But THIS? This is cruel and unusual punishment." Emmett told her, which only made us all laugh harder.

A couple minutes later, Rosalie was done. "Come on, honey, shoe them your beautiful nails." Rose said with a giggle.

Emmett held out his hands for us to see. They were blood red with a sparkling top coat. I couldn't take it any longer, I let my back hit the floor and I was howling in laughter, as was everyone else. Every time I thought I was done and I had control of myself, I looked at the look on Emmett's face and the hysterics hit all over again.

Eventually, we were all able to control ourselves, with only a couple of giggles leaking out every time we looked at Emmett's nails.

Emmett's eyes narrowed at me. _Oh shit!_

"Edward, truth or dare?" he asked

Crap, I really wanted to pick truth because from the look he was giving me, the dare would NOT be pleasant. But he and Jasper would never let me live it down if I didn't pick dare. Damn them.

"Dare." I said without enthusiasm.

"Starting tomorrow at breakfast, I dare you to not touch Bella for the entire day."

My jaw dropped. Was he serious? We finally just got together last night and already he's trying to take her away from me? That didn't seem fair.

"Can I take a chicken?" I asked Alice?

"Oh, believe me, you don't want to do that Eddie." Emmett assured me. "I'll just make it worse on you."

"Fine." I sulked. I didn't like the idea of it at all, but knowing Emmett, he could probably think of something worse.

"Oh, and Bella, you can do whatever you want to him. So, torture him to your little heart's content." he added. I looked at Bella who had a mischievous look on her face. Something told me that tomorrow would not be pleasant.

"Okay, Alice, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." she replied int a heart beat.

"Are you upset that Emmett proposed to Rose already and Jasper hasn't asked you yet, even though you guys have been together longer?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all." she answered. "Jasper and I know that one day, we will get married." she said taking his hand into her's. "We know that we love each other, and I don't need a ring for him to prove it to me. He proves it enough night after night." she said with a wink. "If he were to ask me, I would of course accept. But right now, I'm only going to be a junior in college and I have a lot of years to worry about marriage and children. I am in no hurry." she said.

Jasper kissed her cheek and wrapped her into a warm embrace. I had always had a lot of respect for my little sister. At times, she seemed scatter brained and like her life was just one, big impromptu. But hearing her say that, made me realize that she truly did know what direction she wanted her life to go in.

I realized she had her life planned out just as well as I did. But she did it so much better than I did. She knew where she was going, but unlike me, she was actually living life as she went. I knew what I wanted to do and I ignored every thing else. I had my mind set on medical school, and that was it. That's what my life consisted of, there was nothing else. But now that I had Bella, I decided in that moment, that I would change things. I would start to actually live life, and I would do it all with Bella by my side.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare." Bella responded boldly.

"I dare you to lick ranch dressing out of Rosalie's belly button."

She agreed and she ran to the fridge to get the salad dressing.

"This stuff is gross. Why do I have to do it?" Rose complained.

"Because I said so." Alice stated.

Rosalie laid down and Bella squeezed a glob of ranch into her belly button.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it." Bella warned her to which Rose just nodded.

BPOV

I lowered my head to her stomach and darted my tongue out. It dipped into her belly button and I backed my head back up, with what I'm sure was a look of disgust on my face. I really hated the taste of ranch dressing and to have to do that to Rose too...ew.

But as soon as I came back up, Edward quickly kissed me and made me forget all about what I had just done.

"Ew...I smell like ranch!" Rose complained. We laughed at her and then moved on.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"I'm a man...dare!" he replied.

"Okay, that was a very Emmett thing to say." I replied with a laugh.

"I resent that." Emmett told me.

I just laughed at him. "Jasper, I dare you to sit on Emmett for the remainder of the game, and he has to hold you." More than anything, I just wanted to see if here would put up a fuss about it. But to my disappointment, he got up quietly, and sat on Emmett's lap. No one said anything, but when Emmett wrapped his polished nails around Jasper, we all exploded into laughter.

If there was ever a time I wished I had a camera present, it would be now!

"Alright, last but not least, Rosalie, truth or dare?" Jasper asked from the comfort of Emmett's lap.

"Truth. I think the ranch dressing stunt should be accepted as my dare for the night." she said.

"Let the record show that we accept the ranch dressing dare in compliance to Rosalie's 'one dare a game' rule. Proceed." Alice said in an official voice.

"Where was the most erotic place you and Emmett have had sex?" Jasper asked.

"Edward's piano." she blurted out before thinking. Once she realized what she said, her eyes went wide and she clamped her hand over her mouth?

"You what?" Edward roared. "Emmett...how could you do that? You know what that means to me."

"Dude, don't worry, we cleaned it." Emmett said as if that made up for it.

"I can't believe you!" Edward yelled. He got up and walked up to his room.

"Don't worry, I'll go calm him down." I said. I got up and walked upstairs to his room.

"Edward?" I said as I walked into his room. I saw him sitting on his couch. I sat down on his lap. "Are you okay?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm better now." he said as he kissed my cheek. "I just don't like that they do that to my things."

"Well, we'll just have to do it to them, then." I said with a smile. He chuckled and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna go change for bed." I said getting off of him and kissing his head. He just smiled up at me.

I went to my drawer in his dresser and pulled out a blue baby doll that Alice said Edward picked out for me when we went shopping and a matching thong**(see picture in my profile)**. I shoved it behind my back so he couldn't see what I had in my hand. I ran to the bathroom and quickly changed. Holy crap, did that thing give me cleavage...it was a miracle worker. I brushed my teeth, trying desperately to get rid of the taste of ranch dressing. And then went to the door.

I opened the door to see Edward sitting on the edge of the bed. When he heard the bathroom door close, he looked up to see me walk out in the very skimpy lingerie. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes were wide. He looked up and down my body and I felt myself blush terribly.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me again. "It should be illegal to look as beautiful as you do right now. You have no idea what I want to do to you right now." he whispered. The amount of lust in his voice made my knees give out and he caught me in his strong grasp.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed where he laid on top of me. He brought his lips to mine, but they just barely brushed them.

"Edward, stop teasing me." I complained.

He obeyed and started to kiss me gently. My arms went around his neck and I held on for dear life as his hands slipped down my legs. He finally rested his left hand on my right hip, while his right hand traveled up the bottom of my baby doll.

This time, he went right to the center of arousal. He cupped me there which brought a huge wave of pleasure. "Mmm...you're already wet for me." he whispered against my ear, which only caused me to leak out a moan.

He traced a finger down the middle of my core, through me thin thong, and again I moaned. I could feel him smile against my neck were he was currently kissing.

His lips moved back to mine as both of his hands went to the tie that held up my very little clothing. In a matter of seconds, the knot was untied and he was slowly slipping the fabric down my body, grazing my skin with his finger as he did so. Once he discarded the material, all I was left in was my thong. He backed away to look at me and I instantly blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. You are beautiful." he whispered as he started kissing below my ear. He trailed his kisses all the way down to the hollow of my neck. He stayed there a while, sucking on it, and licking, before he continued his way down.

He stuck his tongue out and licked down the center of my breasts. He came back up and captured the erect peak of my left breast in his mouth, while pinching the other with his finger and forefinger. I moaned in extreme pleasure and arch my back up into him. He smiled against my breast and then switched.

When he was done, he continued to lick and kiss down to my stomach. I gasped when his tongue darted into my belly button. Then, he brought his tongue to my thong. This time instead of dragging his thumb from one hip to the other, he did it with his amazing tongue. God, was this boy talented.

I pulled down his pajama pants to that he would be fully naked, and he allowed me. He then, slid my thong down my legs and off of me. He held it to his nose and smelled it. He threw it over his shoulder and then lowered his head down to me. He kissed my wet folds, making me scream his name. He looked up and gave me a sexy, cocky smile, then lowered himself again.

This time he started licking me. His tongue played with my clit before entering me. His tongue darted in and out, while his thumb flicked my clit. I started bucking my hips upwards toward him, not being able to get enough.

"Edward...it's happening." I breathed to warn him

He just continued until all of my juices wear released. He licked every drop of me up before coming up and kissing me hard on the mouth.

"See how good you taste?" he whispered against my lips. I locked my legs around his waist and rolled so that I was on top of him.

"My turn" I said with a smile. I took my sweet time kissing down his chest. When I got to his nipple, I bit it playfully, earning a moan from him. That sound was music to my ears. I loved that I could get that reaction from someone as perfect as he was. But I was done playing around.

I went down to his very full erection and my eyes went wide. He was so big, and standing at full attention for me. I kissed the head, already having a pearl of whit on it. Then slowly put my mouth around the whole thing. I looked up at his face to see his eyes closed and his head tilted back. I started bobbing my head up and down. His hands went to my head to hold me down there. I bobbed and sucked faster and faster until he moaned out my name and released into my mouth.

He tasted so fantastic that all I did was smile at him. He grabbed me and forcefully flipped us again so he was on top of me, as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely." He entered me slowly and I moaned out his name slowly.

He moved and in one thrust broke through my virginity. He covered my mouth with his to muffle the moan. He stayed perfectly still, letting my body adjust to his size. When he let me breathe again, I urged him to go on.

Soon, the pain was replaced by intense pleasure. He started out slowly but then began to pick up speed as he kissed all over my neck and chest, and then my lips as well.

"Oh god, Bella. You feel so damn good!" he said in between thrusts.

I started meeting each one of his thrusts as his paced quickened even more.

"More...faster, Edward. Oh, god, more." I screamed. He complied and I wrapped my legs around his waist to get even closer to him. He pumped faster and faster as he massaged my clit with his finger.

Finally, it was too much to handle and I screamed out his name as everything pushed out of me. He gave one final thrust and came as well.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily, and a light sheen of sweat covering our bodies.

"I love you." I said to him.

"God, I love you too." he responded. "You know I wont be able to touch you all day tomorrow." he said with a sly smile on his face.

"I think we should make up for lost time." I said, mimicking his smile.

"Are you ready for round two yet?" he asked with his crooked smile.

* * *

**God, he is a sexy man! Okay, well first of all, let me tell you that the Ranch dressing/belly button dare is a true story. Except it was MY belly button that my friend licked. I smelled like ranch for like 3 weeks...lol**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first official lemon...yay me! I also hope you liked the little games I threw in. Tomorrow will be a very difficult day for Edward...lol**

**I chose to do the lemon in BPOV because let's face it, mostly females read this and who wouldn't want to know what it would feel like to have Edward all over you? Exactly. **

**Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed.**

**ashel-13**


	13. Can't Touch This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However I DO own that lemon that I wrote in the last chapter.**

**Speaking of which...GOD, I can't thank you guys enough for the fantastic reviews. I'm so glad you liked it. I hope it turned you on, as much as it did me...lol.**

**There is a part in here that involves Edward seeing Bella in the bathroom in only her underwear. This idea came from someone from the Review Crew. BiteMe1918 sent me this idea and ever so graciously let me use it...thank you so much. I really hope I make you proud with it.**

**As always, the story is dedicated to The Review Crew. You guys never cease to give me great reviews. Thank you so much. If only you knew what they mean to me.**

**This chapter I have to dedicate to EclipseoftheTwilightMoon. That review was amazing, and I know I thanked you a lot already, but I hope this gets my point across on just how happy you made me. Also to The Real Alice Cullen. I am** **amazed that you read all of this in one day...hopefully, you were hooked! Thank you for your amazing review. I am so glad you like my writing style.**

**Just so you know, I LOVE the name of this chapter...you go M.C. Hammer...lol.**

* * *

EPOV 

Round two with Bella was amazing and better than round one, as was round three. Although, I had to admit, round four topped them all. If only she knew what it did to me to look down at her and see her call out my name with her red, kiss swollen lips. Just thinking about it made me ready for a round five.

But she was clearly exhausted, the evidence of it was her sleeping on my chest. Not that I could blame her. I, myself was exhausted, but I was all too aware that tomorrow I would not be able to embrace her like I had been able to do throughout the night. So I stayed up, just holding her in my arms and listening when every so often she would say my name and sigh.

She rolled from her side, off of me onto her stomach. She was so far beyond beautiful. I just watched her lay as her bare chest raised and fell along with her steady breathing. I couldn't help but lean over and place a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She sighed and rolled back over, and wrapped her arm around my naked torso.

Not being able to hold her tomorrow would surely kill me. There was only one thing I could do. I would have to do things that would make her touch me. I started planning what I was going to do, but the exhaustion of the night overwhelmed me and I fell asleep holding my love.

I woke up to Bella drawing shapes on my chest with her fingers lightly. I smiled down at her. "Good morning, love."

"Not quite as good as last night." she said with a laugh, and then kissed the skin on my chest before kissing my lips.

I pulled her up closer to me, my lips just barley touching hers as I spoke. "You know, that dare is supposed to begin at breakfast." She just groaned at my reminder. "Do you think they would forget about it if we never went down for breakfast?" I asked, hopeful

She chuckled at my effort to find a loophole. "Nah, they'd probably just make it worse on you, which would make it harder on me too." she said. "It was a good try though."

BPOV

He was so adorable, trying to find a loophole. But I knew there was no way anyone in his family would fall for it. And today would be hard on me too, although I decided that I would have a little fun torturing him today. I had to wait years to finally be with Edward, and he just realized he loved me a few days ago. Clearly I had been making things too easy. Yes, today I would bring out my evil side.

"Okay, well let's shower before breakfast." Edward said as he got up and off the bed. I forgot we went to bed still naked, and seeing Edward in all his glory was definitely better with more light. He was just too perfect and it baffled me that he would choose to be with me.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked as he looked at me staring at his body.

"I thought I'd let you go first." I told him.

He crawled onto the bed towards me in an almost predatory way. God, his body was gorgeous. It was a shame he had to ever wear clothes. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "And I thought that the shower would provide a good way to say good-bye to my touching abilities for the day." he said with that damn seductive smile of his.

Then, before I knew what was happening, he had picked me up and flung me over his shoulder as he started to walk to the bathroom.

The hot shower felt incredible as it washed away the dried sweat from last night's activities and loosened my muscles. Edward decided that he would be the one to wash my body, so forgetting the loofa or a washcloth, he lathered his hands and began to rub all over my body.

He started with massaging my shoulders from behind me, and worked his way down. Really, the washing part only took a couple of minutes. The rest of that half hour shower was spent with him making out with every part of my body which felt so amazing. But we both knew the others were waiting, so we eventually ended the shower.

"Hey, could I borrow one of your shirts for breakfast?" I asked as he dried off my body.

"Umm, no." he replied simply.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe he just denied me access to one of his shirts.

"You have no idea what you did to me last time you wore my shirt. And it would make the dare very difficult if you teased me like that. Not to mention, I don't want you wearing anything that incredibly tempting after hearing that all of my family and friends have _already _had fantasies about you. So please, just dress in something not so sexy."

It was too cute the way he worried about not being able to touch me, and I was sure that what we did last night was not going to help him. But I dressed in simple jean shorts and a spaghetti strap top to make the boy happy. After all, if I was going to torture him, it was the least I could do.

So after dressing, we met everyone else in the kitchen.

"Good morning you animals." Emmett greeted us with a laugh, which earned a smack on the back of his head by Rose.

"No need to ask how you night was. Jesus, you guys out screamed Rosalie and Emmett. I never thought I'd see the day when they weren't the loudest." Jasper said as I felt my face burn and turn an unhealthy shade of red.

I buried my head in Edward's chest out of embarrassment, and he went to wrap an arm around my shoulder before he was stopped.

"Nope. Sorry, my horny little brother, but it is now breakfast and until..." Emmett checked his watch, "...nine thirty-five tomorrow, you cannot touch your lovely Bella."

Edward narrowed his eyes at his brother and dropped his hand back to his side.

"So what are we going to do today?" Alice asked.

"Well, actually, I have some plans for Bella and myself." Edward said.

"Wont that be hard to do since you can't touch her? Damn, I never thought you were that kinky, Edward."

"EMMETT!" Edward snapped. "I wasn't talking about sex." He turned toward me. "I was thinking maybe we could go for a bike ride. I know this beautiful trail, and riding bikes would certainly make it easier to not touch you."

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun. I haven't been bike riding in ages. Do you guys have one I can borrow?"

"Of course, love."

"Hey, Bella, can I please speak to you and Rose in my room?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice. I'll be right back." I said to Edward as I gave him a quick kiss.

Alice, Rose and I were in her room with the door closed before Alice turned to me with an evil look on her face. "You have to torture him!" she said with a look of mischief in her eyes.

"Actually, I've already though about it, and I decided that I am." I told her.

"Yeah! Way to go." Rose said. "Make it a little harder on him. Oh, you're going to have so much fun!"

And there was no question about it. I _would _have fun. I almost felt bad for him. Almost, but not quite. Besides, I was sure I would make it up to him eventually.

I walked out of Alice's room to an incredibly sexy looking Edward leaning against the railing waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yep. All set. Oh, I should warn you, my stamina isn't quite as good as your's" I said with a laugh. "You're going to have to be patient with me."

"I would wait forever for you." he said, and then he leaned in to my ear, careful not to touch any part of my body. "And judging by last night, you seem to be able to keep up very well."

I felt my knees go a little weak as a shiver shook my body. "Let's go before I take Emmett's advice and do some very inappropriate things to you." I said as I walked down the stairs.

Edward was right, he knew the most beautiful trail I had ever seen. I was hard to bike on, being dirt and whatnot, but with the sun coming through the green canopy of the trees, it almost seemed magical. Not to mention Edward had the patience of a saint. I knew he could go much faster than my snail speed (not to mention I was looking around so much that my pace was even slower than it would be otherwise), but he biked right next to me the whole way.

"We're almost there." he announced suddenly.

"And where exactly are we going?" I asked. I really hated surprises.

"You'll see." he responded at he instructed me to turn to the right.

All of the sudden, the trees parted and there was a small patch of grass in the open, with a small pond in front of it. In the middle of the grass, there was a blanket laid down with a basket sitting on top of it.

I jumped off of my bike and put the kickstand down. The way the sun sparked off the small pond was gorgeous.

"I thought it would be nice to have lunch here, away from the others for once." he said as he walked towards me.

"How did you get all of this here?" I asked. No one had ever done something so wonderful for me before.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I called in a favor." I just laughed at how nonchalant he was and closed the distance between us.

He kept his hands at his sides as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly and gently. "This is amazing. Thank you." I said and then unwrapped myself from him.

We sat down and started to eat the cold cut sandwiches that were packed in the basket.

"So, what is the biggest thing I missed in the past three years?" he asked me suddenly.

"You mean besides you being completely oblivious that I was in love with you?" I laughed.

He laughed along with me. "Yeah, besides that."

I thought for a moment. "Not much. I mean I've already told you about high school and the first two years of college, but nothing important jumps out of my mind. You know, nothing really happened that made me think 'now _this _made my week better'. Don't get me wrong, I had a lot of fun in those three years, but I was so busy with school and trying to not let Alice buy me an entire wardrobe, that I didn't really have time to find the small things that made me happy like I did in high school."

"Nothing at all?" he asked.

"Nothing like how it used to be." I laughed. "Remember, let's see it was my sophomore year** (grade 10 for you guys who don't know)** so it would be you junior year **(grade 11)** when I found that giant battery?"

He laughed at me. "Of course. As I remember you named it 'The Giant Battery'. That was a very creative name, by the way. And then you kept it in your locker for all of that year and the next."

"Oh, and I also had it my senior year." I told him. "See, the little things like that, I miss so much. The little things that for reasons completely unknown, make you laugh and feel weightless and free for just a small instant. For just that moment. I haven't had any of those lately."

"We're just going to have to take a better look at things this summer, that's all." he smiled encouragingly at me.

"I have a feeling we'll find quite a few of those this summer."

We spent the rest of lunch joking around and having a small food fight, which ended with chocolate pudding all over Edward's face and ham from an extra sandwich in my hair.

Edward got up and stretched as he walked to the edge of the grass, right before the water. It was a peaceful silence as he looked out at the water, and I looked at him. I got up and started walking towards him, but as I walked, I got an idea.

I really just couldn't help it. It was an opportunity that did not present itself often and I had to take advantage of it. I ran full force into Edward's back with my hands out, pushing him into the water.

He emerged with a look of pure shock on his face. Although I was laughing uncontrollably, I didn't miss the way his wet shirt clung to his chest. He looked so hot with his bronze hair darkened by the water, with drips running down it.

"I am shocked Isabella Marie Swan." he said as he just stood in the water. He started to just swim around in his clothes, and float on the water, with the sun soaking into his wet clothes.

I took off my shoes and socks, ran and did a cannonball off the top of the grass edge. I landed right next to him, causing a splash to make him go under water.

I came up to see him staring at me. I was very grateful for not wearing white today.

"We've been spending a lot of time in water lately, have you noticed that?" he asked with a chuckle. I laughed along with him, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, but he intended it to be more. He tried to deepen it, without letting his tongue touch my lip, but I refused to let him off so easily. After a moment or two, I finally licked his bottom lip and he all too eagerly opened to me, which caused me to giggle slightly.

But he behaved and kept his hands away from me. After breaking the kiss, we swam for a couple minutes before getting back onto our bikes and heading home very wet.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Rosalie asked when we walked in the house damp. The hot air and sun help to dry us a little on the ride back.

"We had a food fight, and I thought Edward should clean himself up." I laughed.

"You are truly one of a kind, Bella." Jasper said with a laugh.

"You guys should go change. I don't want mom and dad to come home to a ruined floor." Alice said, and then snapped a picture of us.

"Oh yeah, Alice. You seem real concerned." I said sarcastically.

"It was too cute, I couldn't pass it up." she responded.

"Whatever, let's go change." I said, leading Edward up to our room.

EPOV **(Alright, BiteMe1918, this was your suggestion, I hope you like it.)**

As difficult as today had been, I had to admit that I was quite proud of myself. I had behaved quite well for wanting her so badly. And it really seemed like she enjoyed my bike ride and picnic today.

"I'm gonna change. I'll be right back out." Bella said as she grabbed a new outfit and headed to our bathroom. That's right, it was our bathroom now. And this was our room. Something the two of us shared, and I loved that I could share something with her, because one day I intended to share everything with her.

"Ouch! Shit!" I heard Bella cry after a loud bang.

Without thinking I ran to the bathroom door and flung it open. There, on the floor, was Bella sprawled on the floor with her legs spread out. The only thing she was wearing was a very skimpy bra and panty set. My eyes were wide and my pants started to get tighter.

I really wanted to make sure she was okay, but I couldn't find my voice. My eyes just kept raking over her body in that position on the floor. "Are...you...hot?...I mean, are you okay?" I spluttered out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell." She responded as she got up. But my eyes wouldn't let go of her. I wanted her so badly and all she did was stand there, turn red, and bite her lip. "You can go now." she said.

"I don't think I can." I said, not being able to move if I wanted to.

"I bet I could make you." she said seductively. _Was she trying to kill me?_ She walked towards me and dragged a finger across my chest as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

She was right, I suddenly remembered how to move my feet and I followed her and found her laying on the bed.

"Bella, I really think you should go change." I told her.

She just sat up onto her knees with her legs parted. "And I think you should take off you pants and get into this bed." she retorted.

"I've been trying very hard to not touch you today, and right now, you're not making this any easier. Please, put some clothes on before I..." but I was cut off by her.

"Before you do what, Edward?" she asked with a smile. She suddenly went down on all fours, allowing me a beautiful look down at her chest. "Now take off your pants, and get into the bed." she commanded.

I did as she told me and I laid on the bed with my eyes closed and my hands clutching at the bed sheets. For once, I was trying to pretend Bella wasn't there, because as soon as I would thing about her being in our bed, with very little covering her, my hands would start to tear the sheets.

So I just laid down, with no pants or underwear on, fully aware that I was fully erect. I felt the bed sink in a little next to me and knew Bella was lying there. My hands clenched tighter.

"Do you know how irresistible you are when you're hard like this?" she purred into my ear. "Don't worry, I wont do anything to you." she said, as if that soothed me. It did the complete opposite. I wanted her to do something to me. Something...anything.

Then I felt her finger graze along the underside of my shaft, making me shiver. This just wasn't fair. My eye clamped tighter as my hips move up a little. Then she trailed her finger back down. I felt her body move beside me, and let out a sigh of relief at the thought of her leaving me alone to my shame.

But I suddenly felt her tongue do the same thing her finger had done. She ran it up the underside of my hard cock. And when she got to the head, she just kissed it and got off the bed. I opened my eyes and stared at her.

"I think I should really go change now." she said as if nothing happened.

"Bella, please." I begged. My arousal started to get quite uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you can take care of that yourself." she said with a wink. I couldn't believe it. She was going to make me do it myself. She walked back over to me and leaned down to kiss me. "I want to watch you do it." she said.

I froze. "What?" I asked, thinking I misunderstood her.

She leaned into my ear and whispered the sexiest thing I have ever heard. "I want to watch you beat you rock hard cock to the thought of me while I pump myself to the sight of you."

My breathing became heavy and I just stared at her as she pulled off her very tiny underwear.

"Now go to the couch." she commanded. I instantly obeyed and sat down on the couch. My hand traveled down to my shaft and my eyes were glued on Bella who sat on the edge of our bed.

She locked eyes with mine and then, ever so slowly spread her legs, giving me a fantastic view. I started to stroke myself, anticipated what she was about to do to herself. I watched as she seductively trailed her finger, down between her breasts, down her stomach, and to her entrance. My stroking became faster as she slipped her forefinger into herself and let out a small moan. My breathing picked up along with hers, and we sat there pleasing ourselves to the sight of each other. My stroking and friction quickened every time she added a finger and pumped herself faster.

Finally, at the sight of watching her orgasm, I finally came as well, spilling the sticky fluid all over my hand and self.

Bell walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and started licking it. Then, she took her fingers and put them in my mouth. She tasted so amazing. As good as last night.

"Bella, you need to stop. I can't take it anymore." I pleaded. If she started this again, there was no way I would be able to keep my hands to myself.

She got up, kissed me sweetly, and walked back into the bathroom to change as I let a huge sigh of relief. That may have been the hardest thing I had ever done. I honestly, didn't know I had that much self control. Not that it's really ever been tested before.

BPOV

I knew it was mean, but it was so much fun, I really couldn't help it. Not to mention, that it was incredibly erotic and hot! But I didn't want to break him, so I stopped and I changed into clothes. If I was being honest, I was completely shocked that someone as perfect as him could ever have those kinds of wants and needs for me.

I walked out of the bathroom fully clothed, and decided I had tortured Edward enough for one day. Poor guy. But there was no way I regretted it. Watching him was amazing.

"I suppose we should go hang out with the others before I do something to make you explode." I said with an apologetic smile.

He smiled at me. "I would very much appreciate that."

We walked downstairs to hear the others all arguing. That was strange, they never argued.

"NO! Stop being an cocky ass!" Rosalie yelled at Emmett.

"Jeez, you guys have no faith in us. Where is the trust?" Jasper asked the girls.

"Jasper, you arrogant fool! The answer is no. What is wrong with the two of you?" Alice screamed.

"What's going on?" I asked. I had never heard them scream like this before, something awful must've happened.

"These two asses, think they can barbecue, when they know fully well that last time, they almost blew up the grill." Rose said with venom in her voice.

Edward and I stared at the four fuming people in front of us...and then bursted out laughing. I laughed so hard, that I let my body collapse and fell to the ground in hysterics. Eventually, I even started rolling.

"This is so not funny!" Alice said which made me laugh harder.

"You...guys...are arguing..." I had to stop to breath. "...over a...barbecue." I finally got out, but I started howling in laughter again on the last word. The way they were yelling you would've thought that they had cheated on them or something...but it was over something as simple as a barbecue. It was comical!

Apparently they all saw the humor, because they joined Edward and I in laughter.

"Fine, have your barbecue." Rosalie said with a giggle. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said as she kissed Emmett.

"Me too." Alice said to Jasper. "Now, let's get set up for a barbecue Cullen style."

So we spent an hour hanging festive lights while the boys set up a net for us to play badminton and volleyball.

Right as we finished, Jasper and Emmett walked into the backyard wearing chef hats and aprons that said 'Kiss the Chef.' which earned giggles and taunting from all of us.

"Guys, I hope you don't mind, if I decline the lovely suggestion you aprons present us with." Edward said with a chuckle. Jasper and Emmett just shrugged their shoulder.

"Alright, let's cook!" Emmett yelled while clapping his hands together. The rest of the group carefully backed away from the grill with exaggeration.

"Real funny, guys. We blow a grill up once, and we're teased for life." Jasper said.

But they got down to business and paid careful attention to their actions. I had a feeling they were doing everything in their power to redeem themselves.

A while later, Emmett announced that dinner was served and laid a platter of hamburger patties down on the picnic table. We all took one and put the fixings on the bun.

I looked around the table to see everyone staring at their burger, afraid to put a creation of Jasper and Emmett's in their mouth. I was the first one to take a bite, with my eyes closed, expecting to spit it back out. But to my surprise, it was quite good. After seeing my reaction, everyone else took a bite and enjoyed it as well.

"And you guys doubted us." Jasper said.

"You doubted yourself too." I pointed out to them.

We all inhaled our burgers and almost everyone had seconds. But when dinner was done I was horrified to learn that they actually wanted me to play volleyball with them.

I tried to tell them I couldn't really, I did. But they insisted and Alice used her damn puppy-dog eyes on me. Curse her for knowing my weakness. So, I finally agreed, letting them know they would regret it.

And I was right. I managed to hit, bump into, or punch everyone on my team, and several on the other (you don't even wanna know how I managed that). When they suggested we move onto badminton, they didn't argue when I suggested I sit out. But Rosalie, happily joined me, not feeling like working out anymore for the day.

"So, how was your day?" she asked

"Fun." I responded. "This was a great way to end it. What did you guys d today?" I asked, realizing I had no idea since I was out with Edward.

"Oh, you know, this and that. Alice tried to get me to go shopping with her, but I suggested we wait for you." she said as she bumped my shoulder with hers.

"Gee, how sweet of you." I said with a laugh.

"Okay, now seriously, how did you torture Edward today? You said you had something in mind, now spill!" she commanded turning towards me.

"Well..." I started telling her the story of what I did to him in our room and by the look of shock on her face, I'd say she approved.

"Wow. Even I couldn't do that. I am so proud of you." she said, pretending to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Thanks, I guess." I said with a laugh.

"Okay, guys, let's take all of this stuff down and go to bed. I'm bushed." Jasper said. We all agreed and took an hour and a half to scrub the grill clean, take every thing down and clean the dishes.

"That was a lot of fun, guys." I told them. "And props to the chefs. Dinner was delicious."

"Why thank you milady." Emmett said with a bow.

"Good night all." I yelled as I walked up the stairs with Edward.

"Hey Eddie, it might be a hard night for you." Emmett said with a laugh. We just ignored him and walked on.

I sighed as I collapsed onto our bed. "That was a fun day."

"That was a difficult day." Edward retorted, laying down next to me.

"But you handled it quite well, I thought." I told him. I gave him a quick kiss and got up. "I'm going to sleep in one of your t-shirts. The only nightwear I have is pretty risque and I've tortured you enough for one day." I said as I grabbed a t-shirt.

"Thank you." He breathed with exaggeration. I just laughed as I went to the bathroom.

I showered, brushed my teeth, and changed.

When I went back to the bedroom, I found Edward in his pajama bottoms already fast asleep. I crawled into our bed and snuggled as close to him as I could. I kissed his cheek and instantly fell into a peaceful sleep, excited for tomorrow when Edward could once again hold me.

* * *

**Yet another chapter finished! Yay! Okay I did the masturbating scene in EPOV because it dealt more with his emotions than Bella's. I hope you found it a good balance of funny, sweet, and sexy. **

**Thank you again to BiteMe1918!!! I really loved the idea and I hope you don't mind where I took it. **

**Sorry to everyone because I only got one chapter up today (I know, I'm totally slacking...lol.) But I intend to write the next one tonight...into tomorrow morning, so it will be up in the early a.m. hours (well, here in Wisconsin, anyways...that's where I am located...now you know).**

**I will talk to you all again later tonight. Thanks again for the reviews! I LOVES THEM!**

**Much love, and even more writing,**

**ahsel-13 (hugs and kisses to you all. I WANT YOU ALL TO BE MY VALENTINE! Do you guys accept? I hope so...lol.)**


	14. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (insert something witty here).**

**Thanks to everyone who accepted me as their valentine...it made me quite cheerful!**

**Again, the story is dedicated to the ever wonderful Review Crew. Seriously, you guys are AMAZING! **

**This chapter I NEED to dedicate to my friend Taylor. Dude, I don't know how you put up with all of my craziness...but I'm sure glad you do. And I can't believe you actually read my lemons...that made me happy. Thank you, I loves you (like you didn't know)! Also to Debussy to This...thanks so much for your reviews and the smiles they brought to my face. And last but not least, to EmmettTehSmex for being the first boy (that I know of) to read my fanfic. It means a lot to have a guy's opinion. Especially when I write in EPOV. Good to know you like what I'm writing. To all of you, thanks.**

**Okay, I know I said I wouldn't put Jacob in, but I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry! Anyways, don't worry, I'm not going to have a love triangle. He just makes a small appearance.**

**Also, this chapter is just to get us set up for the rest of Seattle. So I apologize if it is lacking. But I PROMISE the rest of Seattle will be non stop partying...lol.**

* * *

EPOV 

Okay, it was morning and I was literally counting down the minutes until nine thirty-five. But the last day of not being able to touch Bella made me realize something. I really missed touching her...that sounds completely obvious, but it goes deeper than it sounds. I mean, I absolutely missed being able to grab her and kiss her properly, but it was so much mor than that. I missed being able to but my arms around her in comfort when she blushed, I missed reaching out, grabbing her hand, and interlocking our fingers together. All of these things just made me want to hold her and never let her go.

She rolled over and I watched as her eyes fluttered open to reveal those deep brown pools I loved so much. "Good morning." she yawned as she sat up to hug me. I held my hand up to stop her, and saw the hurt of rejection on her face.

"Just one minute, love." I told her as my eyes were focused on the clock that read 9:34. The numbers changed and I tackled her to the bed, making her giggle.

"Now _that _was a hard day." I told her before giving her a slow, gentle kiss. "I am so glad it's over."

She sighed, "Me too."

"Knock, knock." Alice said. "Is it safe to come in?" she asked with a giggle and her hands covering her eyes.

I laughed at how dramatic she was. "Yes, it's safe. I have to say, I'm a little offended. I think I have a bit more self control then to make love to her right away." I said.

"Well, you _did_ jump me." Bella laughed. She had me there.

"Okay, so the others and I have a plan for this weekend." Alice stated. Bella and I sat up so she had our full attention.

"Tomorrow we are all going to leave to go to Seattle for the weekend. Forks is way too boring and there's so much more to do there." she explained.

"Okay, I'm good with it. It sounds like fun." Bella told her.

"Which means that I'm fine with it too." I told my sister.

"Good! Well, since we leave tomorrow, we are using today to do nothing but get ready. Which means SHOPPING!!!" Alice squealed.

"Al-ice" Bella groaned, dragging her name out. "We just went shopping. I have enough new clothes to last me the summer." she tried to reason.

"Yeah, but we're going to Seattle so you need Seattle clothes, not Forks clothes...duh." Alice said as if Bella was supposed to know that. "So hurry up. We're leaving in an hour." And with that, she left our room.

Bella looked at me with a look of annoyance on her face. "How's that lock comin'?" she asked me. I just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I need to shower. Would you like to join me?" I asked. I had been far too tired last night to shower then.

"Nah. I did last night as you fell asleep. I think I'm still pretty clean since nothing happened." she said with a laugh.

"That you know of." I joked.

"Go shower so we can get our day of hellish shopping over with." she told me. I complied and made my way to the bathroom.

BPOV

I changed in our room as Edward showered. I wore simple blue jeans that Alice bought so I knew she would approve and paired it with a short sleeved zip up shirt. I was sure Alice would have me trying things on all day, and I wanted to make it go as fast as possible.

I walked into Alice's room, driven by my curiosity. "Hey, Alice? What did you mean by 'Seattle clothes' exactly?" I asked her. Basically, I wanted to know just how revealing I should expect me outfits that she picked out to be.

"Well, actually I have a very classy weekend planned for all of us. So, we girls need to get dresses. And the guys could use more clothes too. Not to mention you promised to go clubbing with me. We need and outfit for that too." she explained.

"Okay, two things, that doesn't sound so bad." I said more to myself than to her.

She just laughed at me. "Two things? Honey if you think I'm gonna let you out of the mall with only two things, you clearly don't know me. I'm going to get you enough 'Seattle clothes' for the whole weekend."

I just stared at her with an expression that I'm sure looked like I was about to cry. Even more clothes? This was going to be a long day.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked as the rest of the group walked into Alice's room.

"And why does Bella look like she's going to cry?" Rose asked.

"I was explaining 'Seattle clothes' to her." Alice replied with a shrug. "So, we're all here...let's go."

Alice insisted that we take three different clothes because for the amount of clothes she was getting for me and herself, we would apparently need the room. That scared me a little bit.

But with Edward's maniac driving it didn't take long to get to the mall. That was good. I liked to compare the mall to a roller coaster...the scariest part is the anticipation. The 'click, click, click' the ride makes as you travel up that first big drop, look down and think _what the hell was I thinking?_ The car ride was the 'click, click, click' that made me question why I had agreed to this form of torture. But I was already buckled in and the ride had already started.

All three cars were surprisingly able to find parking spots next to each other. Although with the amount of money the Cullen family spends at the mall, I'm surprised they didn't have their own reserved parking spots right next to the entrance.

"Let's shop!" Alice squealed. "You boys go get a nice suit, while we look for our dresses." Alice instructed, grabbing mine and Rosalie's hand.

"What? Can't Edward come with me?" I asked, scared to be alone with the two maniac shoppers that were Alice and Rosalie.

"Nope! I don't want them to see us or the dresses until Seattle. Now, come on Bella."

"It'll be fine, love." Edward soothed as he stroked my hair. "I'll see you soon." He kissed my forehead and I was dragged away.

Immediately after entering the store, Alice was throwing dresses at me to try on. After only a couple minutes I noticed that my hands were already full.

"Okay. Go try those on, Bella. Rose and I have our dresses." Alice said. I looked over my huge pile of dressed to see that they each only had one dress in their hands, and they weren't going to try them on.

"Can you guys just pretend like you don't know you'll look fabulous and try the dresses on with me?" I asked. Here I was, going into the dressing room with 20 dresses when they weren't even going to try on one.

Rose gave a loud sigh. "Fine. But only because we love you."

"Gee, thanks. You guys are too kind." I said sarcastically.

So while I tried on the multiple garments, Rose and Alice showed me the dresses they had picked. The both fit them very well. Rosalie had a short, pink, strapless dress that was very cute and flirty. While the dress Alice picked a black dress with whit polka dots that looked really fun.

After trying on many dresses that showed far more skin than I was comfortable with, I finally found one that I absolutely fell in love with. It was a dark blue dress with straps on the left shoulder. **(All dresses are on my profile.) **

"This is the dress." I said as I walked out of the dressing room. I didn't ask for their opinion. I knew they would love it as much as I did.

"Bella, that dress is amazing." Rose said with a smile.

"You look stunning in it." Alice agreed. "Now, go get that sucker off so we can find you a clubbing top and get back to the boys.

I did as they said and we purchased our dresses, and moved on to the next store.

This one was hip and trendy. Definitely the place to go for clubwear. Of course I was the only one out the three that needed clubwear. They had all gone before, and this would be my first time.

Surprisingly enough, it only took Rose and Alice 15 minutes to find me a top and some awesome faded blue jeans that hugged my waist nicely and hung much lower than any other pair of jeans I had ever worn.

As we were checking out, Alice's cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah. Well, actually that's perfect. We'll be in Seattle this weekend. Uh-huh. Excellent. I'll see you there. Cool. Bye." and then she hung up.

"Guess what? We just got invited to a huge party in Seattle this weekend!" Alice started jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. This must be some party.

"Who's party is it?" Rose asked.

"Jessica Stanley. Now, I know, she's a total bimbo and god knows I hate her. But let's face it, she throws fantastic parties. Besides, I was just invited by Angel and Ben. So if they're going to be there, it should be fun."

"Angela?" I asked. I hadn't seen Angela and her boyfriend Ben since high school. But I always really liked them. She was a sweet girl.

"Yep. Oh, her and Ben are engaged!" Alice squealed again.

"Oh, cool. I haven't seen them in so long. I can't wait to catch up with them." I said, and for the first time, I found myself excited for a party.

"Bella! You can finally wear that white dress you got! Alice showed me that. That is a hot dress." Rose said with enthusiasm...oh god, Alice was rubbing off on her.

I just nodded my head and went along with whatever they said. By this time we were back at the mall's entrance, and saw the boys approaching, each with only one bag of clothes.

"Guys, guess what?" Alice then launched into the details for the party we had just been invited to. They all of course agreed to go

But, Alice shall be Alice, and we had to do some more shopping before leaving. Most of that shopping had been for me and I had so many bags, Edward and Emmett had to help me carry them.

But finally, after a thousand shopping bags, and even more blisters on my feet, Alice gave us permission to leave. I practically ran out of the mall and to the Volvo.

"So, how was your shopping?" I asked Edward.

"Not as eventful as the last shopping trip." he said with a smirk. "And you?"

"Ugh! That was a lot of dresses. But I finally found one I liked." I told him.

"Are you going to describe it to me?"

"Sorry, Alice's orders say I can't. Apparently, you guys can't know what it looks like until we wear them." He just chuckled at me.

"I've been trying to think of a way to escape the others when we're in Seattle. There are a couple of really good bookstores there that I thought you would like." He said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Oh, that would be so great. I am in dire need of some new books."

We all unloaded the bags and went to our rooms to pack for the trip. Tomorrow was Thursday and we would leave bright an early. The closer it came, the more excited I got.

When it was time to go to bed, I could barley sit still. Edward had to resort to humming something to me so I would finally calm down.

But I made it through the night peacefully and was up and ready to go by eight o'clock...the time we had decided to leave.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all took the Jeep. Edward and I decided to drive separate so we could escape them later and sneak off to those bookstores.

I started heading to put my bags in the Volvo, but Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked back at him and he just shook his head at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We're not taking the Volvo. This is a special weekend. Our first weekend away together. That calls for a special car. We're going to take the Aston Martin."

I had never rode in it, though I had seen it many times, and I had to admit, it was the sexiest car I had ever seen.

"That is one sexy car, Edward." I told him and he just laughed at me.

Not only was it sexy, but it drove like a dream. It was quiet and accelerated amazingly, making the trip to Seattle take no time at all.

We parked in a parking structure for the hotel along with the Jeep which arrived moments behind us and we went to check in. I watched our bags while the others checked us into our rooms. We got three different rooms, one for each couple.

"Hello ma'am. Would you like some help with these bags?" a young man about my age asked politely.

"Yeah, actually that would be fantastic. Thank you."

He began to load our bags onto a cart. "So, what brings you to Seattle?" he asked

"Oh, me and my friends," I pointed to them at the front desk, "decided to hang out here for the weekend." I explained.

"Oh? Where do you live?"

"Forks. But my friends are a bit too adventurous for the a town that small." I said with a laugh.

"Well, Seattle has a lot to offer to a beautiful girl like you. I think you just improved the sight seeing quite a bit with your beauty."

My cheeks blushed. "Thanks." was all I could say, feeling a bit awkward.

"Love, I got our room key." Edward said walking over to me. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh, um...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I said to the young man. I looked at his hotel name tag. "Jacob. Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, Jacob was kind enough to help with the bags."

"Thanks." Edward said with a smile.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for a pretty girl. Though she deserves far more service than I can provide." he said with a wink.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I can provide her with all the service she needs." Edward said in his sexy voice before placing a quick kiss on the side of my neck.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward, and I was suddenly feeling very confused as to what was going on.

"What room?" Jacob asked Edward coldly.

"The Penthouse suite." Edward replied as the three of us walked toward the elevators, leaving the others still in line for their keys.

The ride in the elevator seemed quite awkward to me, but maybe I was the only one who felt the tension. The doors opened and we walked to our room's door.

"Thanks for the help Jacob." I said as he pushed the cart into our immaculate suite and Edward took the bags off the cart."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." he replied. "And if you need any assistance on what to do in Seattle, I'm here for you." he added before leaving.

I started to unpack my suitcase. "Edward, this suite is amazing!" I said as I hung up my dresses in the closet.

"Alice said it would be a classy weekend." he said with a chuckle.

"Hey, let's call them up and hit the pool for a little while." I suggested. He nodded in agreement.

We decided to meet in 15 minutes and head down together. Edward and I quickly changed into our suits, in time to hear a knock on the door. Sure enough, there everyone was and we headed for the pool.

EPOV

The pool was empty except for a few other young adults there. I prayed that no one would suggest chicken fights again and to my relief, the subject was never brought up. I spent most of my time holding Bella in my arms and kissing the nape of her neck.

We decided that a quick game of Marco Pollo was in order for old time's sake. Bella was the one who was picked first.

She spun in circles as she counted to ten with her eyes closed.

"Marco" she yelled.

"Pollo." we all yelled back.

For about five minutes, the game just consisted of Bella wandering around the pool and pouncing randomly at the air while the rest of us tried desperately not to laugh. But eventually, she started tagging people one by one until I was the only one left.

I couldn't help myself, I just had to taunt her a little, and with my quick reflexes, I wasn't really worried about getting caught.

"Marco." she called out.

I was standing right behind her, and I whispered "Pollo" seductively into her ear. She turned to swat at me, but I was faster and moved out of the way.

I quietly moved behind her again. "Marco."

"Pollo" I whispered again, as I let my fingers brush up her thighs.

Again she swatted and again I escaped. But enough was enough. I was finished playing this game.

"Marco."

I stood directly in front of her and leaned down so my lips were just millimeters from hers. "Pollo." I whispered again.

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and she then wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I believe I got you." she said as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"And I don't think I've ever been so happy to loose." I replied.

"Okay, enough you two." Jasper interrupted.

When spent a little time swimming and then went into the hot tub for a little while, before going back up to our rooms.

"Okay, all girls grab your dresses and report to my suite." Alice commanded. "And no boys allowed."

We had reservations at a rather fancy restaurant tonight and I was quite excited to see Bella in the dress she picked out. So the guys and girls went their separate ways to get ready. Poor Bella would probably be put through torture by my sister.

BPOV

So, the torture was about to begin. This had better be worth it.

* * *

**I sure hope my filler wasn't a complete waste of time, but I really needed to get them to Seattle before I started with all the fun stuff. Can't wait to read your reviews...as always.**

**And I think I would play Marco Pollo more often if it ended like that...lol.**

**ashel-13**


	15. Sleepless In Seattle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I also do not own a bar called Chances Are (that is a bar my family and I go to when we snowmobile Up Nort...ya hey der...lol)**

**As always, this is dedicated to the fantastic Review Crew!!! Thanks for your continuous words of encouragement.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to flamingo12235 and MissJessCullen for your awesome reviews! Also, to VampireRebel...I know you're part of the Review Crew, but your PM just made me so happy I thought I'd give yo a special shout out.**

**Alright. Here is where the fun begins! Sleepless in Seattle!!!! To be honest, if I was chillin' with the Cullens I would be sleepless too.**

* * *

BPOV

At least this time I was prepared for the make-over Alice and Rose would be giving me. In fact, if they could me look as phenomenal as the dress I would be wearing, I would even say I would be happy about it...not that I would ever admit that to them.

I grabbed my dress from the closet and went to Edward before heading to Alice's room.

"This doesn't seem fair. Today I can touch you and I haven't had much 'touching Bella' time." he pouted. I knew he was upset, but he looked so damn cute in his mock pout, with his bottom lip sticking out a little. I grabbed it with my lips and gave him a slow kiss.

"I promise that we'll have more 'touching Bella' time." I said with a laugh. "But if we want to go to this dinner, and I actually do because I love my dress, than I need to go and let Alice and Rose have their way with me." I told him

He pulled me to his chest and whispered "I prefer to for it to be me who has their way with you."

"Edward," I moaned, "you are making it very difficult to leave. I love you, but I need to go." I said as I reluctantly pulled away from him.

I made it to Alice's room without glancing back at what I'm sure was a sulking Edward.

"It's about time." Alice said in an exasperated tone. "Well, come on, we need to make you as amazing as that dress."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I said with a smile.

"Where you?" Rose questioned. "Hey Alice, is it me, or did it sound like she was actually excited for this?" she laughed.

"Okay, calm down you two. I am only going to be a good sport this weekend because it sounds like a lot of fun. So, come on, get on with it." I told them.

"Yes ma'am." Alice saluted me.

And then, they went to work. Alice did my make-up while Rosalie curled my hair into soft curls. She swept the hair over my left shoulder along with giving me side bangs on the same side. She pinned the right side back with a simple, yet beautiful diamond barrette.

Alice did my make-up quite classy. Not too much, but it made me look fresh. I had a light brown shimmer on my eyelids with eyeliner on the top. Of course she put mascara on me but left the blush off knowing I was good in that department. My lips she did a pale shade of pink with a coat of gloss over them.

"Ta da!" Alice said when she was done. The two of them stood back and admired their work.

"I have to admit, you guys know your stuff." I said looking at the transformation in the mirror.

"We know. Now go put your dress on." Rose said. I obeyed and by the time I came out of the bathroom, both of them were perfect and ready to go. It's just not fair. **(Again, their dresses are in my profile if you wanna look)**.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Bella." Alice exclaimed.

"As do the two of you." I retorted...as if they didn't know. I knew I didn't compare to them, but this was the first night of my life that I felt like a modern day princess. Like this was a fairy tale and too good to be true. I was in a great city with wonderful friends, a perfect boyfriend, and an amazing dress.

"Well, now we just have to wait for the guys." Rose said. "Knowing Emmett, they'll probably be late. I swear, that boy takes longer to get ready than I do."

But she was wrong and a knock came from the other side of the door. I opened it and a little bit of drool might have come out. Edward looked positively delectable in a traditional black suit with a whit button up underneath. But three of the buttons were left open to reveal his godly chest since he wore no tie.

EPOV

"Emmett, com on." I yelled at my brother. I swear, he takes longer than Rose to get ready.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'm ready. Let's go."

We walked down to Alice's hotel suite and I knocked on the door which was opened by Bella.

She was a vision. She looked beautiful, gorgeous, radiant...and far more words than I could think of at the moment. Her dress clung to every curve of her amazing physique and she looked quite literally breathtaking. I actually had to remind myself to breathe.

"Bella, you look stunning." I finally got out after my long staring session.

"You look pretty amazing, yourself." she said with a wink.

"Well ladies, shall we?" Jasper asked sticking his arm out for Alice to take. She did and they began down the hall, followed by Emmett and Rose, and lastly me and my Bella.

We stepped into the elevator and headed for the main floor. But when the doors opened, I groaned internally. Jacob was in the lobby. He wasn't a bad guy, really, other than the fact he was hitting on _my_ girlfriend. And apparently, luck was not with me, because his head snapped up and his eyes went right to Bella.

"Well, I'll say. If it's possible you look even more beautiful than you had this morning." he said walking over to us. The others in front stopped and looked back at us.

"Jacob." I greeted as politely as possible under the present circumstance.

"Edward." her returned coldly.

"Bella, come on, we should be going." I said sweetly to her.

"Bella? What a perfect name for such beauty." Jacob replied with a smile in her direction, which of course caused her to blush and look away.

"As fun as this has bee, we have reservations. Goodnight, Jacob." I said coldly. Okay, I was wrong, I didn't like him.

I pulled Bella along with me until we were outside the hotel. I opened the door for her to the Aston Martin and she carefully climbed in. I walked around to the drivers side and took a quick look at her before starting the car and starting to drive. As I drove, I held her hand and she interlocked our fingers, making a smile slide across my face.

The ride was spent in a comfortable silence and we arrived at the restaurant in a matter of minutes. I got out, got the door for Bella, and gave the valet the keys to which he gave me a ticket, but not before giving Bella a glance.

BPOV

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful. The most elegant place I had ever seen. There were candles every where.

"We have a reservation under the name Cullen." Emmett said to the hostess that looked at us with a look of awe on her face.

"Um...well, yes. Please just follow me this way." she said as she led us to a table for six. All the tables including our own were covered in white tablecloths, with candles burning in the middle of the table. In the middle of the dining area, the floor was cleared of tables and the hard wood floor was a dead give a way that is was a dance floor.

To the side, there was an orchestra for the dancing.

"This place is amazing." I said as Edward pulled my chair out for me before taking his seat next to me.

"And it's all the better now that you are here." he said as he kissed my hand.

The waiter came and took our orders and soon enough we had our food. I had ordered the steak and it was fantastic. We also decided that since we were treating ourselves, we would get dessert as well. Edward and I shared a piece of chocolate and raspberry cheesecake that was to die for.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me at the end of dessert.

"I don't know, Edward. These are very high heels." I told him.

"What was all of this I heard about dance classes? Besides, it's all in the leading." he said with a wink **(Again, I couldn't help myself...lol)**.

I gave in and got up and out of my chair. Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor, where he spun me to face him. We glided with more grace than I thought possible in circles across the dance floor only staring at each other, until I noticed other people starting to join us. I looked over to see Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett twirling with even more grace than Edward and I.

We danced for a while until it seemed like the entire dining room had decided to dance with us. At one point, an old woman asked if she could cut in and dance with Edward. I giggled and then agreed. I walked back to the table to watch the show. He was such a gentleman making conversation with the woman and every once in a while, I would see the two of them laugh, which made me smile.

"Excuse me, but would you dance with me?" a man asked. He had dark hair and a goatee. He looked to be about 25 and was pretty good looking (he might have been anyways, if I didn't have Edward to compare him to). I agreed and we joined everyone else on the dance floor. He asked me simple questions like my name and what I was doing in Seattle. He asked about Edward and if he was single. I laughed at that.

"You're dancing with me to get closer to my boyfriend." I laughed and feigned hurt.

He laughed at me. "I'm sorry, is that wrong?" he asked

"Nah, I completely understand. He is very good-looking." I said in a dreamy voice.

"You ain't lying." he said which again made me laugh.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Brett." he responded.

"Okay, Brett, I'll tell you what. If Edward dumps me, I will send him your way." I said with a laugh.

"I don't suppose you'll just dump him to be nice to me, will you?" he said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, but I've kinda been waiting for him for a while." I giggled.

"He's a very lucky man." he told me.

"I think what you meant is that I'm a lucky woman and that you're jealous." I retorted.

"True." he admitted with a chuckle. "But you are a fantastic girl. Truly amazing."

"Yes, she is." Edward said as he approached us, now detached from the older lady.

"I was just explaining to Bella what a lucky guy you are." Brett said to Edward as he handed him my hand.

"Believe me, I know." Edward smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for the dance. It was a pleasure." I told him.

"Believe me when I say, the pleasure was all mine." he said. Then, he leaned in so that only I could hear him. "I know things with you two will work out, but if by some miracle they don't, send him my way." I let out a loud laugh and Brett walked away.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as we started swaying to the music.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, Brett? It was nothing." I said as I shrugged.

"It didn't look like nothing. Did you find him attractive, Bella? You can tell me. I wont be mad."

I once again burst out laughing.

"Bella, this really isn't funny." he said with a sigh. When I didn't stop laughing he continued. "Honestly Bella, what is so funny."

"I wasn't attracted to him. Hell, he wasn't even attracted to _me_." I replied when I finally stopped with the hysterics.

Edward's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"Edward, he was attracted to _you_." I told him with a small giggle coming out. "And I'm supposed to tell you that if things between you and me don't work out, you should give Brett a try."

Edward chuckled. "As tempting of an offer as that is, I think I'm all set with you."

"Well I'm glad. But I don't think Brett would be too happy." I told him.

"Well, I'll have to tell him I'm sorry. I've already found my soul mate."

"Soul mate? Is that what we are?" I joked.

"I like to think so." He leaned in closer to me as his lips moved to mine. And right as we were about to kiss...

"Hey guys, we're gonna get going." Alice chirped.

"Alice, I have never met any one with worse timing." I told her as I let go of all of Edward except his hand.

As we walked to the exit, I saw Brett and he winked at me as we passed by. He was a fun guy. I hoped that one day we would get to meet again. And even though I knew Edward wasn't gay, I still felt a little threatened by the fact that someone else wanted my Edward. Man or woman, it didn't matter. I guess I was just being possessive.

"Hey, we were thinking about hitting a bar to get some drinks and shoot a little pool." Emmett said to me and Edward as the valets got our cars.

"Dressed like this?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Don't worry." Rose assured me.

"Alright, I'm in." I said.

And with that we made our way to some bar called "Chances Are". And as expected, as soon as we walked in, everyone started staring at us. Of course they were in jeans and t-shirts while we had gowns on. The guys merely took off the jackets to their suits and walked to the bar.

"You know, we never got to play darts." Edward said leaning down to me.

EPOV

I realized that last time we wanted to play darts, that ass of a bartender started saying some very inappropriate things to Bella.

"My reasoning stands. If there is no one in the perimeter for me to injure, I'm all for it."

I kissed the top of her head. "Excuse me, could I get some darts?" I asked the woman behind the bar.

"Sure thing." she said and I noticed her staring at me a bit longer than necessary. But she gave me the darts without saying anything else. I led Bella to the dart board.

"Do you know how to play?" I asked.

"Aim for the middle?" she asked. I laughed at her.

"Yeah, good enough. Here," I handed her black darts "you go first." I told her.

She stood behind the line of tape on the ground and then looked up at the board. She lazily flung her hand back and then let it fly forward. It missed the whole machine, hit the wall beside it, and came flying back towards her.

She jumped and let out a tiny scream. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I told you I've never done this before." she said as she joined in the laughter.

"Okay, here. I'll help you." I went behind her and with a jerk pulled her body causing it to slam into mine and her to gasp. I smiled at the sound and the feeling of her body. I took her right hand which held the dart and slowly lifted it. She bent her elbow with me and as I brought her hand back, she turned her head to look at me.

Not taking my eyes off her, I threw her arm forward and she let the dart go. I turned her into to me and kissed her passionately.

"Dude, how did you do that?" I heard Jasper yell. I pulled away from Bella and followed his gaze to the dart board to see the tail of dart and that it was exactly in the middle of the board.

I just chuckled. "I don't know. I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"That's no fair. You get a bull's eye without even looking and I can't even hit the board when I aim." Bella complained.

"Bella, don't be absurd. Everyone knows you weren't aiming." I joked which earned a playful smack to my arm.

The time at the bar continued light hearted like that. Bella and I played darts while the others were at the pool tables. She only managed to hit one person with her dart. After that, she missed the board completely five times and hit the machine eleven. Other than that, they all landed in the actual board.

But we decided to all go, having our fill of excitement and fun for one day. Not to mention that tomorrow Alice was making us all go clubbing. So I opened the door to my Aston Martin for Bella and she climbed in.

We were back at the hotel in an instant. Bella went straight for the bed and sat down on it. "Thank god I can be rid of the evil force that is these shoes."

I just laughed and made my way over to her. I grabbed her leg and watched as her dress fell around it. I unstrapped her shoes and gently took them both off.

"You know, you could help me out of this dress too." she whispered into my ear. My hands went directly to her back and I started to unzip it at an unbearably slow speed. My right hand caressed her collarbone as I swept the strap on her left shoulder down. I put my hands on her sides and slid them down, taking the dress with me.

My eyes roamed her beautifully bare chest and then became locked on her angelic face as her eyes were downcast and focused on the buttons of my shirt that she started to unbutton. When her hands had made it all the way down, she pressed them against my chest and brushed the shirt off of me.

Her hands then started to slowly unbutton pants. When her hands got to my zipper I was already ready for her. Her left hand gently cupped me as her right hand unzipped the pants. They fell lightly to the ground. I stepped out of them and closer to her, our bare chests pressing against each other.

I kissed the corner of her mouth and then her bottom lip, before fully attacking her mouth. She clung to me and I did the same to her as I backed her towards the bed. When her knees hit it, she fell back onto it, making my crash down on top of her.

My hands roamed her entire body as I moved my lips to her neck. Her sides, her flat stomach, her breasts...dear god, her breasts. My hands didn't want to move from them but did when I decided to let my mouth suckle on them.

I gently bit her erect nipple and then licked over it, causing her to moan that beautiful moan. God, did I live to hear that sound. I slid her thong down her legs and licked the crease of her groin, already being able to smell her arousal which only added to mine. I gave her clit one, fast lick, earning a moan and then slid my body back up hers so I was hovering above her again.

"I love you so much.." I whispered into her ear and then kissed below her lobe.

"I love you too" she said, bringing my mouth back onto hers.

I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly slid in. She had tortured me the other day and now, it was my turn to return the favor. I went at a painfully slow speed.

"More, Edward." she breathed out as she wrapped her legs around my waist. It was too difficult to keep my control. I wanted to feel more of the friction, but I wanted to make her beg for it.

I sped up, but only slightly, moving in and out of her.

"Faster, oh god, please faster." she groaned.

I leaned my faced down to her's as she started to buck her hips into mine to achieve the delicious friction. She let out a frustrated groan.

"What do you want?" I asked against her lips.

"Edward." was all she could get out as she continued to mover her hips.

"Beg for it." I said as I kissed her.

"Edward, please. Please, fuck me harder...faster."

That was all I needed. I picked up my pace instantly feeling her walls close in around me, milking me.

I went faster and harder, hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin. I finally felt her explode and my release came after the next hard thrust as I screamed out her name and collapsed onto her. I rolled us so she was on top of me.

I looked up at her and ran my fingers up her back, feeling a light sheen of sweat.

"You are so mean." she said breathlessly.

"You were mean too." I reminded her.

"Fine. Please tell me we're even then." she pleaded.

"Okay, we're even." I agreed.

She started to kiss my chest. When she bit me nipple I let out a hiss. "Bella, you're asking for it." I warned her.

"What am I asking for?" she asked seductively as she trailed her kisses lower. My head tilted back and a small moan escaped my lips.

She moved back up to me and nibbled on my ear. "What am I asking for?" she repeated and then sucked on my lobe.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped us roughly.

"You, my love, are asking for a round two."

* * *

**Okay, I know the dart thing isn't possible, but admit it, it would be HOT if it was.**

**I am aware that this lemon wasn't quite as steamy as the first, but I didn't want it to be.**

**And I really hope you enjoyed it because I thought it was so fun...especailly Brett. I liked him...lol.**

**Well as always thanks for reading. I love you all. Bye all.**

**ashel-13**


	16. Get Low

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But here's a fun fact. I have a grandma named Paradise who's a hooker.**

**As always, the Review Crew, this story is for you guys! I need to give a quick shout out to All.The.RageR for actually talking to me every night and sharing in my ADD (or as we call it, "awesome-ness").**

**This chapter is dedicated to (drum roll please...lol...j/k) elise-marieCullen for making me laugh about the incident with your brother wandering what the hell was going on and for the amazing adjectives you gave my story...really, you're too kind. Also to truehazel for being amazing and reading all 15 chapters in one day...damn. And lastly, once again to MissJessCullen for sharing her very affectionate feelings for Brett.**

**I was thinking about making a one shot that is just a story about Brett...but how many people would actually read it? I was even thinking about making him hook up with Mike Newton...but I could never do that to Brett.**

**Now after that ridiculously long A.N., on with the story!!!!!**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up realizing Bella and I were spooning. I lightly kissed her shoulder. The amount of love I had for this woman was incredible. It made me realize what an idiot I had been for not realizing it before. To think we could have had years like this together.

"Good morning." she spoke softly. I moved her hair away from the nape of her neck and kissed it.

"Yes, it's perfect, really." I responded, speaking the truth. This was perfection. All I needed forever was Bella lying in my arms.

"Do you have your cell phone? I wanna ask Alice what she has planned for today." she said as she turned to face me in bed.

"Sure, but I was thinking that today we would make our great escape." I said as I rolled toward the bedside table to get my cell phone. "And maybe stay in bed for a while longer this morning." I said, kissing her and then handing her the phone.

"Okay, you need to stop. I'm going to be on the phone and you doing that is very distracting." she said as she dialed, while I kissed down her neck. But I couldn't bring myself to stop.

"Edward." she giggled. "Oh, hey Alice. Haha, Edward, stop" she giggled again. "I was wondering what you had planned for today." she said and then moaned as my right hand started massaging her left breast.

"Sorry, no. I'm listening." she said as she clamped her eyes shut and let her head drift back. "Mhm. Okay. Thanks. Yeah, bye." she said breathlessly.

She hung up the phone, threw it to the ground and grabbed my head, forcing me to look at her.

"That was mean."

"I'm sorry." I said with a devious smile.

"Oh, yeah. It looks like it." she laughed. "Come on you sex crazed man. What would you like to do this morning?" she asked.

I pulled her closer to me. "I think you know what I want to do with you, or should I say to you this morning." I whispered against her cheek, before kissing it.

"I have a better idea." she said.

"Better idea?" I asked skeptically. "I doubt it."

"Well, I'm not that easy Edward Cullen." she laughed. "Let's play 'go fish'" she said as she jumped out of bed completely naked to get a deck of cards.

I just laughed at her. "You know, you never cease to surprise me, Bella." Only Bella would suggest a game of Go Fish while lying naked in a bed with her boyfriend. She was definitely one of a kind...and I wouldn't have her any other way.

She jumped back onto the bed into a sitting position, exposing herself to me. "Bella, you are not helping my self control right now." I groaned.

She looked down at herself, and immediately blushed. She pulled the covers over her lap but her chest was still exposed. I sat up and leaned against the headboard as she dealt the cards.

I had zero pairs out of my seven cards, but I looked over to Bella who already had two. "You can go first." she said.

I gave her a glare. Letting me stare at her while we played a children's card game was pure torture, yet kinky in a very strange way. I didn't know whether to be turned on or weirded out. But as she laughed at my glare, her chest shook slightly and the turned on part seemed to be winning.

I really couldn't believe I was about to do this. "Do you have any fives?" I asked and couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the current situation.

"Nope, sorry. Go fish." she replied with a huge smile that made her eyes sparkle and one to cross my face as well. I picked a card up from the pile.

"Edward, do you have any queens?" she asked.

"No, my love. Go fish." I replied.

I leaned in closer to her. "Bella, do you have any twos?" I asked in a soft voice.

She took a card from her hands and instead of just handing it to me, she reached over, and ran the card down my chest, until she got to my lap where she let it lay. _Oh, she was a crafty one_ I thought to myself.

"Bella, do you have any nines?" I asked sitting up and inched just slightly closer to her again.

"Go fish." was what she replied in a husky voice. I again, picked up a card and set a pair of kings off to the side.

"Edward, do you have any sixes to give me?" she asked and then bit down on her lip.

I took my six and went to hand it to her. She took hold of my wrist and took the card but didn't let go. Instead, she lowered her mouth down to my middle finger and gently sucked on it. My eyes drifted closed at the feeling of her warm mouth on my finger, which of course made my thoughts drift to something else she could be sucking on right now. She released my finger and my wrist.

"Edward, do you have any aces?" she asked, pushing the sheet covering her lap a little so that her right thigh was exposed.

"Go fish." I was barley able to say staring at her leg.

I looked at her from under my eyelashes, attempting to dazzle her. "Bella, do you have any threes?" I asked.

She took a card from her hand and laid it on her bare thigh. "It just so happens that I do."

I reached over and grabbed her thigh with the card and trailed my hand down to her bent knee, loving the softness of her skin, and the way her breathing picked up as I squeezed her thigh gently.

"Now, do you have any sevens?" I asked.

"Go fish." I did so and laid a pair of eights down.

"Edward," she breathed, purposely trying to get a reaction from my. She knew I loved the way she breathed my name like that. "Do you have any queens?"

"Go fish."

The game continued for quite a while like this. Every so often she would shift the sheets to expose a little more of herself, so I did the same, until neither of us were no longer covered.

I was proud that she was the first to crack. And before we could actually finish the game, she crawled over onto my lap and started to ride me. From there, we threw each other all over the bed, making love right on top of the cards laying there. Needless to say a couple where sticking to our sweaty bodies by the end.

We laid on the bed for a moment until I actually realized what had just happened and started to laugh. "Bella, think about what we just did." I laughed. She soon joined in.

"Aren't you glad I picked that game?" she said with a giggle.

"I will never doubt you again." I said with a laugh as I got up. "Come on, we should shower and actually start our day."

"Okay." she said as she led me to the shower.

It was a very nonsexual shower we had. I was more on the playful side. We took turns washing each other's hair, and she felt the need to pull mine harder than necessary which ended in me tickling her, causing her to slip to the ground and pull me down too. We stayed at the bottom of the shower with me on top of her, just laughing until the water started to turn cold.

We got dressed and decided to head out and walk around. First we went to a small coffee shop to get coffee and doughnuts for breakfast.

"Jelly filled? Seriously Edward?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"You know what, don't talk to me miss 'I'll just have a boring glazed doughnut'." I retorted while giving her shoulder a playful nudge.

We sat down at a small table at the shop.

"You really know how to insult someone." she laughed. "I feel like crying."

"You smell." was my insult of choice, and we both started laughing until tears came down our eyes.

We walked to a small bookstore that I had seen when I used to come to Seattle back in high school. It was a quaint little shop, but it had such a homey feel to it, not to mention tons of books, that I couldn't help but to be drawn to it.

BPOV

We walked into the cutest little bookshop and for being so small, I was amazed by the amount of books it was packed with. As soon as we walked in, a bell hanging from the door jingled and an elderly man came out from a back room.

"Hello. Well, what do we have here?" he asked as he walked to us, looking right at me.

"Hi. My name is Bella."

"Well, it's a pleasure to have such a beautiful young woman here. I'm Rupert. Welcome to my store."

"Hello Rupert." I greeted.

"And you," he said turning to look at Edward. "I know you. Edward, right?"

"Yes sir. It's good to see you again, Rupert." Edward said, shaking his hand to which the old man pulled him in closer for a hug.

"It certainly is. It's been a while. Did you finally run out of books to read? I would've thought you'd have enough for your own store." Rupert joked.

"I have a couple left. But I've been busy lately." Edward responded with a smile.

Rupert looked at me. "I bet you have." he said with a laugh.

"Rupert, this is my Bella." Edward introduced me. My heart did little flips in my chest when he called me his. I liked that he was possessive of me, like I only belonged to him, because I did. He could have whatever part of me he wanted.

Rupert grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Well, Edward must've learned his charm from you." I joked.

"I hope so. He was certainly in here enough as a youngster." Rupert replied. "I hope he has been treating you like a gentleman should treat a lady."

"Some times more than others." I answered with a smile.

"Edward, you need to behave yourself better." Rupert lectured.

"What? I haven't done anything." he defended.

"This morning he told me I smell bad." I said, pretending to be completely serious.

Rupert leaned in closer to me. "You know, I think you should dump him and find a real gentleman." he whispered with a smile.

I laughed at him. "That is a tempting offer, Rupert, but by the ring on you finger, it looks like you're a married man. All the good ones are taken." I said with a laugh.

"Would you two stop flirting, I'm standing right here." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Right, sorry." Rupert said, and then winked at me. "What can I help you two with?"

"Actually, I just wanted to look around." I told the both of them.

"Then by all means, the store is your's." Rupert said, gesturing to the rest of the store with his outstretched arm.

Edward and I spent hours upon hours sitting in the store, picking out a book, sitting down on the floor and reading a couple chapters. We somehow managed to end up on the floor together reading. He was propped up against a bookshelf and I had my head resting in his lap. It was a very peaceful day...until his phone buzzed.

"Hi Alice." he answered. "No, I didn't know it was that late. Okay, okay. Yes, I'll bring her to you. Okay, bye."

I internally groaned. I knew Alice was making us go clubbing tonight which no doubt started with me being Bella Barbie again tonight.

"Sorry, love. We have to get going. How many did you pick out?"

"Oh, only about thirteen."

He laughed at me and we brought the books to the counter.

"Wow, she reads as much as you." Rupert said to Edward. "She's a keeper."

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad to meet your approval." I told him.

"Come back anytime. I would be happy to see the two of you." Rupert said. We agreed and then left.

Upon returning back to the hotel, I was instantly snatched away from Edward by Rosealie.

"We need to get you ready. Go to Alice's room while I get your outfit from your room." she ordered. "I'll be in to do your hair in a minute."

I did as I was told and went to Alice's room in time to see her pushing Jasper out the door.

"Sorry. But believe me, you don't want to be in there." I said to Jasper. He gave me an apologetic smile before I was pulled into the suite by Alice.

"Sit." she commanded pointing to the chair that sat in front of the vanity. I did as I was told and sat.

"Okay, I got it without Edward seeing it!" Rose announced sounding rather proud of herself.

"Good, now come and start. This is going to take longer than last night." Alice said, and I again groaned on the inside.

For what seemed like an eternity, I was brushed, curled, and made-up. By the end, it seemed like Rose and Alice were exhausted from the effort it took for them to make me look less innocent and more sexy.

"Change." Alice commanded, throwing the clothes at me. I sighed, but started stripping and put my clubbing clothes on. **(Bella's top is on my profile)**

I actually really liked it. The top was a pretty blue corset-type top, but to my relief had straps. We paired it with a pair of faded jeans that hung quite low, just barley covering my ass. I was specifically told not to wear underwear (since I didn't have a thong, and neither Rose or Alice wanted to go to my room and get one...slackers).

When I was dressed I was finally allowed to look in the mirror, and what I saw completely floored me. The outfit fit me perfectly, hugging my every curve. My hair was a sexy, wild mess of curls. Alice had done my make up much darker than the night before. My eyes were a smokey charcoal with eyeliner on the top and bottom. Of course she put mascara on me making my lashes look impossibly long. My lips were a bright red, making them look fuller than they already were, and only a little blush was added since I could take care of that myself.

"Damn." was all I could say. I barely even recognized myself.

Alice and Rose were squealing with pleasure. "We know." they answered in unison.

If I thought I looked good, then this was sure to almost kill Edward. I laughed at the thought, but was sapped out of my reverie by a knock on the door.

Alice opened it, and our three perfect men walked in. Edward saw me, and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. I really couldn't blame him, I looked completely different. I would even go as far as to say, I looked hot.

But then again, so did he. He wore black jeans and a maroon button up long sleeve shirt with the first three buttons hanging open. I wanted to make a rule that said Edward had to show part of his amazing chest at all times.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me. As he was about to kiss me, there was a loud cough and we turned to see Alice starring at us in disapproval.

"What?" I asked her.

"Lipstick!" she answered as if it was obvious. I sighed and stepped away from Edward.

"Alright, chaps. Let's' get our groove on." Emmett yelled, clearly excited.

"Hon, I love you, but if you ever use that phrase again, I will shun you for a week." Rose told him.

Again we walked to the parking garage and I was thankful that Jacob had not seen me looking like this, otherwise I think Edward would literary growl at him.

As we pulled up to the club, it was clearly packed, and a line to get in looked to go all the way around the corner.

"Guys, this might take a while." I said as my face fell a little.

"Darling, I would never make you wait through that." Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped on arm around my waist.

We walked to the front of the line. The bouncer looked at us and lifted the rope, giving me an appraising look with a smile. Edward just squeezed my waist and hurried me in. It was a little cute how jealous he was at the smallest things.

There were strobe lights shining and music so loud, it had it's own pulse. I couldn't tell one person's body from another. They all looked to be a huge mesh of flesh with couples in almost pornographic positions.

We walked to a booth to sit, and Jasper waved over a waitress. He ordered us all cokes and they came in no time.

"Come on Jazz, let's dance." Alice said grabbing Jasper and leading him to the dance floor before he even had time to respond.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Edward asked me.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I've never actually danced like that with another person." I warned.

"I think you'll be fine." He said pulling me away. I looked back to see Rose and Emmett follow us to where Alice and Jasper where.

I decided to dance facing Edward and try my best to be sexy for his sake. If anything, I certainly looked the part. The song "Crazy Bitch" started playing and I began to move my hips back and forth, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

Though there was no room between us, I wanted to be closer to him. I startled one of his legs and started grinding against it. He let out and almost inaudible moan, but I heard it, which only gave me more confidence and I started really getting into the dancing. I would occasionally slide down his leg and then back up. His hands would run up and down my back until they decided to rest on my ass.

I suddenly understood why everyone liked to dance like this. I moved my mouth to his and we started a long make out session, all the while still grinding harder and harder against each other.

We did this for a couple songs, but when the song "Get Low" came on I decided to change things up a bit.

I turned an started grinding my ass into him. He responded by placing his hands on my hips and moving with me as I let my back fall into his chest.

"You know you are way better at this than you gave yourself credit for." Edward whispered into my ear.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet."

I dropped to the floor and slowly rose my butt up against him as the rest of my body followed.

"Oh my god! Bella just dropped it like it's hot!" Emmett yelled loud enough for every one around to turn and stare at me. But I just continued dancing with a very happy Edward (from the feel of things).

We continued to grind and we got even more into the dancing as I grabbed Edward's hands and had him trace my body up and down. When I let go, I reached behind me and grabbed his neck and pulled it closer to me. He responded by starting to kiss my neck and move his hands on his own.

They slid across my stomach before suddenly going down my pants. I gasped in surprise and I felt him smile against my neck. "What's the matter love?" he asked in his sexy tone.

I didn't say anything, I just ground my butt harder against him. "Mmmm...no underwear tonight? You are making things very pleasant for me." he whispered as his hands roamed further into my pants. He pulled out his left one and placed it back onto my hip, but kept his right one in my pants.

He started to rub me when suddenly, I let out a loud moan when he suddenly shoved two of his fingers into me and started pumping.

"Edward." I sighed as more of my weight leaned into his chest.

"Yes love?" he asked innocently as if nothing was going on.

He pumped even faster, now starting to flick my clit, and my breathing neared hyperventilation. Until finally, I came right into his hand and he pulled it out.

He smeared his fingers over my lips before turning me and kissing me passionately. Our tongues danced and it was an incredible kiss. When I broke away for air, he was far from finished. He just moved to my collarbone and started suckling it.

"Would you like me to give you the same satisfaction you gave me?" I asked into his ear.

"You already have." he said back, before once again kissing me.

"Jeez, they're worse than us." Rose said, breaking me away from Edward.

"Don't think we didn't see that little hand action, either." Alice said with a giggle. I blushed crimson red and buried my head in Edward's chest.

"Not only did we see it, but about 84 guys and 72 girls are now fully aroused." Jasper laughed.

"How would you know?" Edward asked him.

"I saw their faces. Believe me, I know."

We all danced for a while longer, every once in a while Alice, Jasper, Rose, or Emmett would yell "hand check" at us and we would have to raise our hands so they could see them. It was actually quite funny. But it became early in the morning and we decided to leave.

On the drive back to the hotel, I was so exhausted I would've fallen asleep if not for Edward continuously feeling me up through my pants, making them positively soaked.

But by the time we got to our room, we stripped and fell asleep nearly as soon as our heads hit the pillows. But as I laid there, in Edward's arms on the verge of unconsciousness, I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"I love you. One day I will make you my wife."

And with that, I fell into dreams of an eternity with Edward. Who needed heaven when I could have this? If only forever existed.

* * *

**So apparently I like to defile games...lol. I have a seriously corrupt mind to think of Go Fish like that. I hope you never look at that game the same again...lol.**

**So, due to the overwhleming fan base for Brett, I was going to bring him back in this chapter, but decided against it...it's far too soon to hear from him again...lol.**

**I would love to go to a dance club and have Edward do that to me...dear god!**

**Just so you know, I am aware that the last 2 chapters have been shorter, but they will reach 13 pages again once they're back from Seattle...at least I hope to make them that long. It depends on how much stuff my crazy and demented mind can come up with.**

**Also, on the weekends I'm not sure if I'll be able to updat as much (but JUST on weekends, I will still update daily). My little brother is constantly on the computer playing W.O.W. So, if I don't update, just yell at him. His name is Kevin...yell all you want (I tell him about my reviews all the time, so he'll definitely see...lol.)**

**Thanks to all of you loyal readers that keep up with the story and put up with my crazy ranting (see the huge A.N. at the beginning and end of each chapter). I really do love you all.**

**"Until next we meet," (that's from final fantasy X...my fav. game)**

**ashel-13**


	17. Get the Party Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I seriously can't believe non of you said anything about my hooker of a grandma...lol.**

**To my fantastic Review Crew...if you didn't already know, you guys are superb and I love you!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to TwilightVampire92 for reading this story so frickin' early in the morning and trying to quiet the laughter besides...lol. Also to Capricorn75 for reading my story until 5:55 am...you sound almost as crazy as me and I loves it! Lastly, to lashortybx1 for being another person to read this monstrosity of a story in one sitting...that is A LOT of reading! And I thank you all.**

**Hey, thanks to everyone that yelled at my little brother. I showed him and we laughed together for like 5 minutes...lol. And due to the HUGE demand, in this chapter I am bringing back Brett (I love that you guys liked him...because I have a place in my heart for him...lol)!!!!!**

**Again, sorry for the novel of an author's note...they're almost as long as the actual story...lol. ENJOY the party!**

* * *

EPOV

I was really getting spoiled waking up to such perfection every morning. Yet again, when the rays of the morning filtered through the small slit the hotel blinds didn't cover, I woke only to realize that Bella was lying yet again in my arms. I could definitely get used to this. But, when I actually started to think about it, I realized that would never happen.

So far, the summer had seemed like a beautiful fantasy, and we were barley even into the summer. I only wanted it to get better day by day...to make each day more special for my Bella. But when the last day of summer would end, what would happen? We went to different schools, and hadn't seen each other for three years. So, would that happen again when the summer was over?

No! I refused to believe it would. I loved this woman far too much to ever let her go again. She was my other half. I know knew what it felt like to be whole. Before her, I thought I _was_ whole, but I couldn't have been farther from it. When she came back into my life, I realized there was no going back. I would never be able to feel that incomplete again. Not after this. I would find a way.

"Edward..." she sighed as she turned to face me and burry her face into my chest. "Mmmm...you smell so good."

I chuckled, causing my chest to bounce. "I think you're just being nice. After being in that club last night, I can't smell that good."

It was true. Both of us had been so tired when we got back to the room last night that we just collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

"I'm gonna see what Alice has planned for today." I said as I kissed Bella's hair.

I grabbed my phone and dialed. "Hello?" a sleepy Alice asked.

"Did I wake you?" I have never been up before Alice. Her and Jasper must've not gone to bed right away. "I just wanted to know what you had planned for today." I explained.

"Sleep." was all she answered. And honestly, that plan sounded good to me, especially if I wanted to be awake for the party tonight. "Just have Bella at my room at 6:30."

I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was already one in the afternoon. "No problem. Go back to sleep." I told her.

"I intend to." she replied and then hung up.

I hung up the phone and put it back on the table, and snuggled back into the bed. Bella instantly wrapped herself tighter to me and buried her face deeper into my chest.

"Well, what's the verdict?" she asked against my skin, sending her hot breath across my chest.

"We sleep for now, but you need to be at her room by 6:30." I told her.

She just sighed. "Okay, let's sleep some more, then."

I silently laughed, not wanting to disturb her. "Okay, love. We'll sleep." I assured her as I stroked her silky hair.

But there was no way I would be able to fall asleep again. So, I just laid there, soaking up as much of the moment as I could. I moved down the bed a little so my face was directly in front of hers, our noses almost touching.

She was truly an angel that fell from heaven. A gift God had decided to give to me, and I would not take a single moment for granted. Even as she slept, I would enjoy her company, although her sleep talking made it quite entertaining.

"Edward, not that one. Get the blender with eight settings." she said sleepily. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Well maybe I want to make a chocolate sushi slushy." she continued.

"Thank you. I love you. And I am happy you let me have the blender."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, causing a small smile to appear on her angelic face and sigh.

The next thing I knew, I rolled over and felt the most incredible sensation on my shoulder. I opened one eye and then the other, slowly to see Bella wide awake, kissing my shoulder.

"Hey." I said in a husky voice from sleeping.

"Hey yourself." she smiled back. "It's late and I need to shower before going to Alice's room. I thought I'd wake you and let you know." she kissed my forehead. "You can go back to sleep, I'll wake you again before I leave."

She threw the covers off herself and got up. Seeing her naked goddess of a body I found myself no longer tired. I threw the covers off myself and followed her. When we got to the door to the bathroom, she turned to face me.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I need to shower too." I reminded her as I kissed her shoulder. "We should conserve the water."

She let out a quick laugh. "Oh no, mister. If you come in there with me, there is no way I'd be done in time to get to Alice. You're just going to have to wait until I'm done to shower."

I gave her a pout, but she just kissed my bottom lip and closed the door on me. I walked back to the bed and collapsed.

BPOV

As much as I really wanted to shower with Edward, and I really, _really_ did, I knew that that would just lead to me being late for Alice, which she would be quite upset about. And an upset Alice was not a good idea, especially when she's near a curling iron and mascara brush.

I showered rather quickly but thoroughly. The club last night coated me in sweat and I was more than happy to wash away all the dirt. But my mind drifted back to the club...and to Edward. It was impossible not to notice the hundreds of girls looking at him, but as the night went on, and he did that _thing_ to me while we danced, I quickly forgot about anyone else in the room (obviously).

I got out of the shower and dried off, not worrying about drying my hair because Rose would do that. I just pulled on a robe. No sense in changing and changing again. I went to my room and grabbed a nude colored thong and slipped it on, underneath the robe, and sticky boobs since I couldn't wear a real bra with that ridiculous white dress. I couldn't believe Alice actually go that dress for me.

I walked over to the bed, where Edward was laying. I let out a small giggle at the sight, along with a blush. He was sprawled out, laying on his stomach. He hadn't even bothered to cover himself up, so his gorgeous naked body was fully exposed.

"Edward." I said as I shook him gently. "Come on, you have to get up." I told him.

He rolled over. I laughed at the fact that he seemed completely oblivious that he was still naked. "You also have to get dressed."

He pulled me down on top of him. "We could just stay here tonight. By ourselves." he said seductively.

"And upset Alice. No thanks. I love you, but I would like very much to live." I laughed as I pulled myself from him. God, he was gorgeous. "Okay, I'll see you once I'm done." I bent down and kissed him quickly.

I grabbed the dress (If you could even call it that) and walked to Alice's suit for the third and final time. My final day of being a good sport about being Bella Barbie.

"Yeah! Good, you're on time." Alice said, grabbing and pulling me into her room before I could even knock.

"Good morning Alice. Jasper."

"Hey, Bella. You don't look so tired for last night." Jasper noted.

"Yeah, well it's also 6:30 at night." I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you two wanna talk, but Jasper, you need to leave so we can get Bella ready." Alice instructed.

"Awe, I love you too, babe." he said sarcastically.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, baby. I love you. And I'll make it up to you later tonight." Alice assured him.

I turned my head away, not wanting to see or hear anymore. And Jasper left the room. Moments later, Rose came in with a blow dryer and a straightener.

She held the blow dryer like a gun. "Alright ladies, let's do this."

Alice and I just gave out a small giggle and I went to the chair of doom to await my torture.

Alice picked out shoes for my dress while Rose dried my hair. By the time she was done, I looked like the bride of Frankenstein.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did this. It's much better." I said sarcastically as I looked into the mirror to see that my hair looked like Cousin It from the Adams Family.

"Calm down, I'm going to straiten it." Rosalie assured me.

"That's what she said." I muttered. All three of us burst out laughing at the fact that the statement made no sense whatsoever.

Once Alice found the shoes I would wear** (on my profile)** she quickly painted my toe nails with a clear coat that matched my fingers.

Soon, Rose did as she promised and started straitening my hair while Alice went to work on my make up. She did it almost like the two nights combined. My eyes were a light shimmer of a brown, but tonight she put more on, making my lids really sparkle. Eyeliner was put on the top and bottom of my eyes along with mascara. She did my lips a blood red yet again, telling me they would really pop with all the white I would be wearing. She also added just a touch of blush for some color.

Rosalie was done with my hair about the same time Alice was done with my make-up. I looked to see that my hair was perfectly strait and shiny with bangs swept to the left side of my forehead. Again, I looked good. These girls were miracle workers.

"Alright, now for the dress." Alice announced.

I slid the robe off and they handed me the dress. I stepped into it (seeing as how it had no zipper and I didn't want to ruin my hair or make-up). It took a long time to wiggle into it, just as I had did the day I first tried it on. But finally, with all three of us pulling on it, we got it up to my waist. **(Dress is on my profile)**

"Here are your sticky boobs." Alice said handing my the two jelly like objects.

"You're sure these work?" I asked. She assured me and I put them on. Then, I pulled the dress up to cover my breasts.

I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened. I thought last night I looked sexy, but this was way over the top.

"You guys, have you seen me in this?" I asked rhetorically. "There's no way I can wear this! It's way to tight, and tiny. It barley covers my ass or my boobs!"

"I know, it's perfect!" Rose exclaimed.

"Okay, you wear it." I told her.

"Bella, you look fantastic in it. Truly. Now, you're going to wear this dress and you're going to make Edward and about 84 other men drool over you and that is final." Alice almost yelled.

My head dropped. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now let's go get the boys."

We walked back to mine and Edward's suit and for the first time, we went to pick them up. Emmett and Jasper walked out of the room first.

"Hello ladies." Emmett said. "Bella! Holy ass cock! You look smokin'!"

I looked down at the floor and blushed. Then, suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into the hotel room, and the door shut behind me. I turned to see Edward the only one in our room with me.

"You are not wearing that." he said, his eyes looking angry.

"I thought you liked it when I tried it on." I said, a little bit confused.

"I do like it. God, I _love_ it." he said. "But when I'm the only one who gets to see it. I don't want other guys looking at you dressed like this."

"Edward, as adorable as I think you are when you're jealous, and believe me it is a huge turn on, you are being just a tad ridiculous. I'm positive I will somehow have to deal with girls throwing themselves at you tonight...it's inevitable. But as long as we stay with one another, nothings going to happen." I walked closer to him so that my chest was pressed into his. "And I will make sure that everyone knows I belong to you, and you belong to me."

He gave me a small smile and then nodded his head. "But I'm not letting go of you the entire night." he warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

We walked back out to the others and to the elevator. As it opened I felt like every male head snapped towards us and stared. For once, it actually felt like they were staring at me and not Rose and Alice...weird.

As we walked down the lobby, Edward's grip became tighter. And I saw Jacob start to approach us.

"Bella, you look HOT!" he said bluntly.

"Wow, you certainly know how to make a girl swoon." I replied sarcastically as I kept walking.

"I'm sorry, but...damn!"

"And a way with words." I noted.

"Don't worry, love, you look ravishing." Edward told me.

I kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now that's an adjective." I smiled as we left the hotel and Jacob behind us. **(A.N. I don't know about you girls, but I would much rather be called pretty or beautiful instead of hot.)**

Throughout the car ride to the party, Edward's hands only entwined with my own. I think he knew I felt uncomfortable and a little sluty dressed the way I was, and I was happy to see that he was respecting me despite the outfit. It made him even sweeter than he already was.

We arrived at a huge mansion. There were lights and tents everywhere and I could feel the music from the car. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought we were at a party in Las Vegas, not Seattle.

"Wow!" I said as the six of us walked around the mansion to the back yard.

"I know." Alice replied.

The back yard, wasn't a yard at all. It had a huge swimming pool, complete with a waterfall. The patio was enormous and there was a bar on it, with a bartender serving the guests. The party was filled with people.

"Bella? Alice?" I heard a voice call.

I looked to see my old friend Angela Webber come running towards us. I embraced her in a hug, and then she did the same to Alice.

"How have you been, Angela?" I asked.

"Fantastic. Oh, Ben, look who it is." she called over to her boyfriend, apparently fiancé no, Ben.

"Bella?" he asked. I didn't miss the fact he gave me a once over and his eyes stopped on my chest.

"Yeah. How is the engaged life?" I asked as I felt Edward pull me closer to him.

"I love it. I couldn't be happier." he finally looked away from me and stared lovingly into Angela's eyes. They had always been so perfect for each other.

"Well, we're gonna look around and maybe dance a little." Alice told them. "Maybe we'll see yo later."

"That's sounds great." Angela replied sweetly.

We walked around the party once, mingling every once in a while with people who stopped us. Rosalie got hit on twice right in front of Emmett. And three guys made advances on Alice. Luckily, I had been left alone so far.

Edward and I went towards a section of the yard where there was a D.J. and people dancing. I wound my arms around his neck and we just swayed a little. Nothing like what we did last night.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me

"Water would be awesome." I told him.

He gave me a kiss on the head and said, "Stay right here. I'll be right back." I nodded and he left.

I felt a little awkward not dancing like everyone else around me, but I quickly got over it.

"Excuse me, beautiful. Would you please dance with me?" I turned around and a huge smile crossed my face at the familiar face.

"I would love nothing more." I told him.

EPOV

I left Bella to go get her a water. And when I got to the bar, it seemed like everyone just parted out of my way.

"What do you need?" the bartender asked me.

"One water, please." I answered. He grabbed one and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No, no. Thank you." he responded. I shot him a curious look but then turned around. Just as I did, a girl ran right into me.

"Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry." I blond girls said, looking up at me and batting her eyelashes.

"It's alright." I told her as I tried to move around her, but she kept blocking me.

"Maybe, I should make it up to you. I'll do anything you want. _Anything._" she said in a breathy voice that made me groan internally. She was really gross.

"Anything?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded.

"Okay, leave me alone, and don't talk to me ever again." I said as I walked around the now very shocked girl. I chuckled at her reaction as I made my way back to Bella.

But as I got closer to the spot, I caught sight of her grinding against another guy through the moving people. I couldn't see him, but she certainly looked like she was enjoying herself. She was even laughing. I quickened my pace.

The man dancing with her looked familiar for some reason, but the immense jealousy I was feeling at that moment didn't allow me to think clearly. My Bella was dancing with another man...wearing _that_.

"Bella." I shouted. She looked up and ran to me.

"Oh, thanks." she said taking the water as if nothing happened.

"Bella," I tried to control my voice. I wasn't mad at her. She probably didn't know what he wanted. "...who were you dancing with?" I asked, hearing my own voice strain.

"Oh, Edward." she gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind. I mean considering who it is. Are you mad at me?"

I gave her a smile but it didn't touch my eyes. I was still upset at this guy that stole Bella from me. "You said, I knew him. Who is it?" I asked, fully planning on kicking this girlfriend stealer's ass.

"Why me, of course." a man stepped forward. He had dark hair and a goatee. I knew I saw him before, but where.

"I'm sorry, where do I know you from?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm a little offended." he said with a fake hurt expression. "Why it's me, Brett. I thought since I danced with Bella at the restaurant, I would ask her again. Besides, when she looks as delicious as she does tonight, she shouldn't be left alone for a moment. Men are pigs."

I gave him a huge smile. This was the Brett from the reastuarant. The one that, as Bella said, found _me _attractive. "Brett. It's nice to officially meet you." I extended my hand for him to shake, which he didn't hesitate to do so. Bella laughed at his haste. "Thank you for watching out for Bella. I don't know how to thank you."

"It was nothing. She's a friend." he turned and gave her a wink which she laughed at.

"You are quite the flirt." I told him with a chuckle.

"Just be lucky I'm not directing it at you." he said, this time winking at me.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I said, laughing and pulling Bella's back into my chest.

"Pity." he responded, causing Bella to laugh again.

"Brett, why don't you come meet the rest of our family and friends." Bella said. "And please no hitting on Jasper and Emmett. We don't want to make Edward jealous." Bella joked.

"I'd love to." Brett said.

We were some how able to round up the rest of the family and all seven of us sat on the patio furniture next to the pool. We introduced them to Brett, who they all found quite entertaining.

"Rosalie, you have the most perfect body I have ever seen. Other than Edward's." he added with a wink in my direction.

I just looked at Bella wide-eyed. She laughed and then leaned into my ear. "He's right you know. You have an amazing body." Her hot breath in my ear made me shiver with pleasure.

She moved to sit on my lap, and I looked down to see her dress had ridded up even more. It was literally, just barley covering her private area. I found myself just staring down there, and my mouth suddenly went dry.

"And Alice, your sense of style is amazing." I heard Brett compliment her. I looked up to see him sitting between Alice and Rose.

"Hey, come on now, you make me feel like you're interested in our girls." Emmett said with a laugh.

"No, no. I much prefer Edward. And no offense ladies, but I would go after Bella if I liked women." Brett explained.

"Don't worry, so would we." Alice laughed pointing between her and Rosalie, and remembering our night in the hot tub when every confessed to thinking inappropriately about Bella.

Bella's cheeks turned that lovely shade of red and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I just chuckled at her reaction. "Sorry all of you, but she's mine." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips.

It was meant to be a fast kiss...short and sweet, but for some reason, I couldn't let go of her. I started to roughen the kiss, ignoring the whistles and cheering from the family.

She pushed the kiss deeper, and as I licked her top lip, asking for entrance, she turned in my lap and straddled me. Our tongues fought for control, until I pushed mine into her mouth, enjoying the amazing tasted of her hot breath. My hands roamed down to her thighs, which I noticed were bare. When she moved to straddle me, her dress rose all the way up in front, leaving my body to be the only thing to not reveal her.

And it turned me on like no other. To have her this close to me...publically, was really, quite hot. I took my right hand and slid it between us, to find she was wearing very little material for underwear. I moved my finger to where her clit was and could feel she was wet, and we both let out a small moan into each other's mouths.

"Wow. Are they always like this?" I heard Brett asked, which made Bella pull away.

"Sorry guys." she said as her face flushed red again.

"Thanks a lot Brett." I said, feigning anger.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I would've loved to see how far it went." Brett said.

"Maybe you should come to our hotel room." Bella joked.

He laughed. "Bella, darling. Do not tease me so." The whole group started laughing.

I stood up and helped Bella fix her dress. We all walked around for a little while, once again mingling. I kept seeing guys stare at Bella and then nudge their friends to look at her too. I was starting to not like it here any more.

I decided it was time to go when a guy came up to Bella and started flirting with her right in front of me. The nerve!

We said our good-byes to Brett and Bella gave him her cell phone number in case he was ever in Forks. He was actually a really fun guy, and knew how to make us all laugh.

I opened the passenger side door for Bella before climbing in the drivers seat. Throughout the whole ride, I couldn't help but look at her and smile.

"What?" she asked when she caught me.

"Nothing. You just look unbelievably sexy." I said and then turned my eyes back to the road.

"Do I?" she asked. As if she didn't know. I nodded.

BPOV

He had been so amazing the whole night that his sweetness actually turned me on. When he said I looked sexy, that was the last straw. I reached under the dress and pulled down my thong and took it off.

I unbuckled and kneeled on my seat, leaning to whisper in Edward's ear. "Do you want to see what's under this dress?"

He nodded his head, but kept his eyes on the road. I leaned back against my window, and slowly spread my legs, giving him a perfect view of my now fully wet pussy.

He looked at me and I say him swallow hard, before turning his eyes back to the road while taking deeper and shallower breaths.

I grabbed his right hand and slid it up to center of my arousal. "Feel how wet you make me?"

By this time we were in the parking garage of the hotel. He turned off the car and turned his full attention to me.

I pulled his hand away from me and licked it. I leaned over and was soon on top of me. He kissed me even rougher than at the party. In no time at all we were both completely naked except for Edward suggesting I keep my high heels on.

We ended up on the passenger side seat with it fully reclined and Edward thrusting harder and harder into me. I came four times before we decided we should go to our hotel room before the others started to worry about us.

We took our clothes off again once we made it to our room and fell asleep instantly. Tomorrow, our weekend in Seattle would be over, but man, did we go out with a bang! I loved Seattle.

* * *

**Three cheers for Brett!!!! **

**Okay, I hoped you liked the party! I thought it was kinda fun. But sadly, tomorrow they will leave and return to Forks... I know, bummer.**

**Okay, so I know this story is really dirty. If you guys don't like how I defile childrens games and have something sexual happen in every chapter, please tell me. Just say, "Hey ashel-13, enough with the sex" and I will obey...lol I write to please you guys...please remember that. Maybe I will tone it down just a notch for a while, since they had hot passionate sex quite a bit lately. Anyhooo...just let me know your thoughts, as always.**

**I love you all, even if you think I am perverted. I suppose I am...I give all my guy friends a run for their money in that department...lol. Can't wait to hear what you think, as always. Seriously, you guys are the best (can I call you fans? I am good enough to have fans? I'm not sure. But I don't know what else to call you, so that works for now) fans anyone could ever ask for, and i am honored you continue to read.**

**If I could, I would give you each an Edward (of course, after I get the first one...lol. I call dibs),**

**ashel-13**


	18. Making Up For Lost Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This means I don't have any control over Edward...unfortunately. BUT I WILL one day marry him...seriously, I will.**

**Hello again, and if you don't know the drill by now, this is the part where I dedicate the story to the Review Crew. A special 'I'm sorry' to All.The.RageR for not talking on msn last night...my bad. I still love you, really I do.**

**Moving on, I would like dedicate this chapter to my friend Christa Cleary...I love you and the 'Evil Babies' miss you!!!! Also to Secrets Untold for leaving a great review and liking the balance I try to achieve with the sex/humor/sweetness. Lastly, to Anna. I'm sorry I made you miss the bus...lol. That story truly just made my whole day. Also, quick shout out to Inotoxicated By His Presence for making the Froste Flakes commercial. dirty. I laughed so hard, I had to pee.**

**Thanks for all the feedback on the amount of sex in here and all the great suggestions. I love that you guys are sweet even when you critique me...lol. You're nicer than I deserve.**

**And thanks for all the comments about Brett...lol. Who knew I could create such a likeable character...lol.**

**Okay, due to the high amount of sex lately (which I admit, I personally LOVE), I decided to make this chapter sweeter. After all, Bella and Edward AREN'T Bella and Edward without a little sweetness...lol. So, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

"Come on! Get up!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal as my bed shook. I opened my eyes to see that Alice was jumping on the foot of the bed and when I turned, I also noticed Edward was not there.

"Alice." I groaned as I threw a pillow at her, which she caught with ease and threw it back at me, hitting me in the head. This was not the way I wanted to wake up. Where was the god that I woke up next to every morning?

"Come on sleepy head. We need to get a move on. Here are some clothes." she said as she jumped off my bed and threw an outfit at me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper stole him away. They wanted to hang out with him since he's been spending so much time with you lately." she said. "Now get dressed."

I did as she said and went to take a quick shower and get dressed.

When I came out of the bathroom the entire group was in our suite fully dressed and ready to go. Alice had even already packed my suitcase for me.

"Good morning." Edward said as he walked up to me and gave me a warm hug.

"Morning." I answered, suddenly feeling my morning getting better.

"I got you a boring glazed doughnut." he said as he kissed my forehead while I just laughed at his word choice.

We all sat at the table in the room and ate our breakfast in peace.

"So, we decided that Bella and I would take the Aston Martin home, and the rest of you will ride in the Jeep." Alice announced.

"What? Why?" I asked, wanting to ride home with Edward.

"Because I want to hang out with my best friend." Alice replied.

I gave her a smile and nodded.

We picked up our suitcases and went down to the front desk to check out. I again was guarding the bags as everyone else waited in line.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see who it was.

"Jacob." I greeted shortly.

He took both my hands and looked at my face. He looked like he was sad about something. "I just wanted you to know, that I know the feelings you have for me." he told me.

"Do you?" I asked with one eye brow raised.

"Yes, and you need to know, it's wrong. I mean, you have a boyfriend. It's not right to leave him for me." he continued.

"You know, I _was_ thinking about it." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know, and believe me, I wanted you to." he said, obviously not catching the sarcasm. "But I couldn't live like that."

"I guess I just wasn't woman enough for you." I said in a blank, emotionless tone. I couldn't believe what he was saying...and furthermore, that he didn't catch that I was being so sarcastic.

"No, it wasn't you. You are beautiful. But I'm sorry, it would have never worked out between us." he kissed each of my hands and walked away.

I heard snickering from beside me and turned to see my friends laughing. I just gave them a 'can you believe that just happened?' look, and then joined in the laughter. Seattle was a fun place, but man, was it weird.

We packed our stuff into the Jeep and I walked over to Edward. "I guess I'll see you in a little while." I said as I hugged him.

"Have fun with Alice." he retorted. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

Alice and I got into Edward's car and started on our way home.

"So..." Alice started.

"So...? Was there going to be a rest of that sentence?" I asked.

"You love him." she stated.

"I thought you already knew that?"

"I did, but now it's so obvious that you both feel the same way." she explained. "And not just because I saw him stick his hand down your pants."

"Alice, he's your brother. Do you really feel comfortable talking to me about this?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's not like I asked if he was good in bed. Is he?"

"Alice!"

"Okay, fine. You don't need to tell me. All I'm saying is that it's obvious by the way he looks at you how much he adores you. I've never seen him like this. Thank you." she said softly.

"You really shouldn't thank me." I told her.

"No, I do. You don't understand. He's never done anything like this before. I don't think he's ever slowed down long enough to actually enjoy life. To love something. You slowed him down enough to show him that there is beauty in the world, more than he could ever dream of. And you showed him there was love. Not just for me, or for Emmett, but for him. You deserve a lot more than thanks." I looked at her to see that a couple tears had spilled over her eyes, but they stayed glued on the road.

"I really love him, you know." I told her. She reached her right hand over and took my left, and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I know."

"What do you think will happen at the end of summer?" I asked her. I had been thinking about this for the last couple of days. I never wanted the summer to end, but I knew that eventually, no matter how much I hoped and prayed it wouldn't, it would. Alice always seemed to know the answers to things, or maybe I just felt that way because she was my best friend.

"Nothing." she said. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Look at me and Jazz. We don't go to the same school and we're still together and as much in love as ever."

She had a point there. But Edward and I weren't Alice and Jasper. "I know you're right, Alice. But I'm not you." I let a small tear run down my cheek, thinking about what Edward and I had ending. "I'm not as strong as you."

She squeezed my hand again. "Of course you are. You're so much stronger than I ever had to be. You put your feelings on hold for three years. I've never had to wait that long for anything. All you have to ask yourself is 'is he worth it?'"

Was he worth it? Was she seriously asking me that? Of course he was worth it. He had my heart. And if he ever decided he didn't want me, my heart would still only belong to him and him alone. "Absolutely."

"Than you know you're strong enough." she stated. And I knew she was right. I would be able to go through the next two years of college and survive with just seeing Edward when we had breaks. Because seeing him, even for a short time like that, would be bliss. And when he would kiss me like he had in the past couple of days, it would be worth the months of loneliness without him.

"Thanks, Alice. You always know just what to say."

"I know." she said, and instantly lifted the mood.

We spent the rest of the ride home in true Bella and Alice fashion. And by that, I mean we jammed out to the Backstreet Boys, Vanilla Ice, and Hanson's "MMMBop".

We pulled up to the large white house laughing hysterically. We arrived before the Jeep so we started to unload. It was taking them a much longer time to get here so when Alice and I started getting worried that something had happened, we decided to call.

"Jazz, where are you guys?" Alice asked in concerned voice. "Oh. Really?" a smile spread across her face and she took a quick glance at me. "Well then, go ahead. I love you too. Okay, bye." and she hung up.

"Well?" I asked. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they just...umm...stopped for some food and stuff. Our fridge is getting pretty low, and we can't eat pizza every night. It's actually very nice of them. It saves me a trip." she rambled. It was obvious that something was up.

"Uh-huh." I said in an unconvinced voice

"Let's go. I wanna do your nails."

I groaned as she pulled me to her room by the hand. What was going on?

EPOV

So I was stuck in the bask seat of Emmett's Jeep sitting next to Jasper. I didn't like not being with Bella.

"So, you and Bella seem like things are going well." Jasper brought up.

"Yeah. They're good." I said, confused as to where he wanted to take this.

"Okay, here's the deal, Edward." Rosalie cut to the chase. "Bella has been in love with you since she came to Forks freshman year, and you were too much of an idiot to realize it."

I winced at her bluntness. All these things, I knew and thought about a lot already, but it hurt to have someone else confirm my thoughts.

"I know." I said meekly.

"So, how are you going to make up for lost time?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "I guess I'll just spend as much time with her as possible."

"Wrong!" Jasper yelled. "That's not good enough. Listen, we all think of Bella as a little sister. That being said, pretend we don't know you at all. What would make you so different than any other boy on the planet?"

"I love her?" I almost asked.

"Not good enough." Emmett replied. "You can't just say it, you need to show it."

"I think I've been showing her a lot lately." I said with an almost smug smile.

Rosalie slapped me lightly across the face. "Not sexually. Anyone can be sexual. That doesn't show love." she explained. "You need to make up for lost time."

And then, and idea hit me.

"Emmett, stop there." I said, pointing excitedly to a party store.

"Uh, Edward, I don't really think this is the time for a party. We're trying to have a serious conversation with you, geez." Jasper said, a little frustrated.

"No, I know. I have an idea." I said. And as we pulled into the store's parking lot, I explained my idea to them.

As I we all went up and down rows of shelves, we grabbed anything that looked fun and festive. Then, Jasper's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey Alice." she must've asked where we were because Jasper gave me a look, asking for permission to tell her. I nodded. There would be no living this down if I didn't let Alice in on the plan. And I would need her help.

When the call was over, we bought all of our supplies and headed back to Forks.

BPOV

"Alice, really, must I play dress up." I complained. For crying out loud, she got to play Barbie with me every day that weekend.

"You gave me permission for the whole weekend. Now, since we came home from Seattle today, this still counts." she explained.

She was currently curling my hair, in loose curls. And then moved on to put only a touch of make-up on.

"Oh, do you know what would look great on you?" she ran to her closet and pulled out a dress** (see on my profile). **It was strapless and white, with splashes of purple an pink. It was gorgeous but looked really fun.

I did as she said and tried it on. It fit like a glove. "Alice, why do you have a dress in my size?" I asked.

"I have a ton of things in your size. Edward's closet isn't big enough to put all the clothes in there. Besides, I never know when you'll wear a hideous outfit." she explained.

"Gee, thanks. You're such a good friend." I said sarcastically with a laugh.

Her phone started to ring and she picked it up in haste.

"Jazz? Yeah. No problem. Okay, we'll see you there. Bye."

Okay, it's been hours since we had been home and no one else has come home yet.

"Alice, what's going on? Why aren't they home yet? Did something happen?" I was starting to get a little nervous. What if there was an accident and Alice just didn't tell me because she thought I would freak?

"Everything's fine. Come on, we need to go meet the rest of them." she said.

"What? I can't go anywhere in Forks dressed like this." I exclaimed.

"Yes you can, and you will. Come on, we need to get to them quick."

The way she said that, made me freak a little. "Why? Why do we need to hurry. Alice, I swear to god, if something happened and you just sat here and played dress up with me, so help me..."

"Bella, it's fine. They just got a flat tire. We're going to bring them a spare. They managed to make it to the high school." she assured me.

Well that was good. The school was only a couple minutes from here. I jumped into Alice's Porsche and we started to speed towards the high school. Our former high school where we had all met. I had some good times there. I found a small smile crossed my face as I remembered the first time I met Edward.

_Flashback (Wayne's World sound effects...lol.)_

_Being my first day of school, I had only made one friend. Her name was Alice. She seemed really sweet and we had four classes together. I liked that she didn't treat me like some freak of nature just because I was new._

_To be honest, I was shocked she was even talking to me. She was absolutely stunning. Her face was perfect and flawless, and she was hanging out with me. I had big, frizzy hair, and braces. My body looked like that of a 10 year-old boy's. I looked again at Alice. Some people just have all the luck._

"_So, I'll see you at lunch." she said cheerfully. "You'll sit with me, right?" she asked._

"_If you want me to." I replied shyly._

"_Good, then I'll see you after class." I smiled at her as she danced down the hallway._

_I let out a content sigh. She was so nice...to think, my first day, and I already had a friend. With that thought I headed off to my A.P. biology class, a Senior class, but I was always good with science _**(I just had to keep the fact that they had biology together...lol. I love the book too much.)**

_I went to the teacher to introduce myself and he pointed me to an empty lab table, which I happily took. Alice had put me in an unusually good mood._

_I heard the chair squeak next to me and I turned to introduce myself to my new lab partner._ _But when I turned to them, my mouth just dropped slightly open, and my eyes got really wide. _

_Next to me, I swear, a god was sitting. He had beautiful, bronze colored hair, and a flawless face that looked like it was carved from stone. He turned his face towards me, and I became lost in his green eyes. He smiled a crooked smile and my breathing hitched._

"_Hi. I'm Edward. I guess I'll be your lab partner for the year."_

_I somehow composed myself enough to form a sentence. "Bella. Bella Swan." I said_

_He let out a low chuckle and my heart skipped a beat. "So, you're kinda like Bond. James Bond." he said with a laugh._

_For some reason, my sarcastic and confident side took over (I didn't even know I had a confident side, but I felt really comfortable around him for some reason). "Yes, well, when I'm on missions, I need an alias." I explained, causing him to laugh._

"_I see." he chuckled._

"_Although, now that you know who I really am, I'm sorry, I'll have to kill you."_

_He laughed again. "What if I promise not to tell anyone? Can I keep my life?" he asked._

"_I'll think about it."_

_The bell rang and class started, but I couldn't stop glancing at this Edward throughout the entire period._

_Class finally ended and I was relieved. I was sure if class was any longer he would eventually catch me staring...I wasn't exactly being discreet._

"_So, you're a senior, right?" I asked._

"_Yeah, aren't you?"_

"_No. I'm a junior." I explained as we got up and started walking toward the door. "I was in an advanced class back in Phoenix, where I'm from."_

"_Oh, hey. I have a sister that's a junior. I should introduce you two. Be careful, though, she's a handful." he laughed._

"_I see you've met my annoying big brother." Alice said, seeming to come out of no where._

"_You two know each other?" Edward asked._

"_Yeah, Alice and I have a ton of classes together." I told him._

"_And we're going to be best friends, so you better treat her nice, Edward." Alice lectured._

_Edward let out a small laugh. "I'll try my best."_

_End Flashback (Wayne's World sound effects, again.)_

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asked.

"Just remembering my first day here." I answered.

"Yeah, didn't you and Edward meet in the biology room?" she asked as she got out of the car and went over to Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, he had to go to the bathroom." Jasper told me.

"Why don't you go take a trip down memory lane while we change the tire." Alice suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want to stand out in the parking lot at nine o'clock at night while they changed a tire. So I started walking to the science building where I had first met Edward. I was a little surprised it was unlocked.

I walked to the biology door, and froze. There were dozens of red roses every where. The room was completely filled with them, and the only light there was came from the umpteen candles lit and placed throughout the room.

I saw the table Edward and I once sat at, those years ago, and found a vase with two white roses. The only two roses that weren't red in the whole room. A candle was placed next to it, along with a piece of folded notebook paper with "Bella. Bella Swan." written on it.

I smiled to myself and picked up the paper and unfolded it. It read "Do you like me? (Circle one). From: Edward." Then it had a "yes" written on the left side of the paper, and "no" written on the right. I picked up the pencil sitting on the table and circled one. At the bottom of the paper, it said, "Meet me in the gym...bring the paper with your answer."

I laughed and headed out of the building. As I walked to the gym, I noticed my friends and the Jeep were gone. Sneaky best friends.

I opened the doors to the gym and let out a small laugh as I looked around. It was amazingly tacky. The epitome of a high school prom. There was a balloon arch, streamers, and party decorations all over the place.

I walked to the middle of the gym and spun to get a better look at the place.

"Did you bring the paper?" I gasped and turned to see Edward standing behind me in a suit. I gave him a smile and handed the paper to him. He opened it to see my answer. "Thank you." he said with a smile.

"Like you didn't already know."

"You could've changed your mind. So, I was wondering if you would go to the Prom with me?" he asked, pretending to be shy, and looking down.

I laughed at his acting ability. "I would love to go to Prom with you, Edward. But I kinda have a boyfriend."

"I'm sure he wont mind. It's just one night. Besides, I know the guy. He's pretty cool, I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"Alright then." I agreed with a smile.

"Hold on." he told me as he ran to a table that held a stereo. He pressed play and grabbed something before walking back over to me. "This is for you." He said, holding out a wrist corsage.

I laughed loudly. "You got me a corsage?" I couldn't believe it. He was definitely going all the way with the stereotypical prom theme. He nodded and slipped it onto my wrist.

"Now, will you dance with me?" he asked, holding a hand out to me.

"Can we actually dance like we are in high school or junior high?" I asked with a laugh.

He laughed with me. "Sure." he said as he put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. We laughed together as our feet stayed planted and we just swayed, with about three feet between our bodies. We could fit another person in between us. **(Seriously, that's how everyone slow danced in junior high)**. The song playing was "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden...and it too fit with the cheesiness of the night.

But once the song changed to "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, we started dancing like the mature adults we were. He pulled me closer and I grabbed his hand as we waltzed across the gym floor, him spinning me every once in a while.

"What brought all this on?" I asked.

"I love you." he said simply.

"I love you too. But you know I already knew that. Why did you really do this for me?"

"I now know that you had feelings for me since back in high school, and I also realized how stupid I was for not seeing it earlier. For that, I'm sorry." he said, kissing my forehead. "But I'm making up for lost time."

"So you took me to prom?" I asked with a laugh

"I though it was a good representation. Besides, I'm not sure how romantic it would've been if I recreated a graduation." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah," I laughed "this is much better."

We danced the entire night, only to slow songs that he had on a mixed CD. Some of them made me laugh due to the absolute cheesiness, but it all fit so perfectly together. Just like the way I fit with Edward.

The last song of the night, was "Making Love Out of Nothing At All." by Air Supply.

"That's a nice touch." I said, when the music started to play.

"I thought so" he said with a laugh.

But before long, the night came to an end, and we decided we should probably head home.

"Would you mind if I drove you home?" he asked, feigning shyness again.

"Do you promise not to get fresh with me?" I asked sternly.

"I would never." he answered with an innocent expression.

I agreed and we left in Alice's Porsche. He held my hand gently the entire ride home. And when we got to the house, we walked up the stairs to our room together. When we opened the doors, I found that his room was also filled with roses and lit with candles. Petals were even scattered on the floor.

Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me as tears started to stream down my face. It was all so perfect, and he did it for _me_. If I didn't say it before, I would now. I was the luckiest woman on the planet.

That night, we didn't have hot, passionate sex, like the other nights. There was nothing rough about anything we did. No, not that night. That night, we made love. Sweet, gentle and perfect love. And when we were finished he slipped into his pajama pants and I put on a night gown, and we laid next to each other, facing each other, holding each other.

He stared into my eyes as I did the same to him.

"Bella. Bella Swan, I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward. You were the best lab partner and prom date a girl could ask for." We both let out a small laugh, and he kissed me sweetly.

"One day, I will make you mine, officially." he said to me.

"One day, I will accept." I answered him softly.

"Goodnight my angel. My sweet love." he whispered.

"Goodnight my perfect half." I whispered back.

And with that, we both drifted into another night filled with dreams of what the future could hold for us. A future together. The only future I ever wanted.

* * *

**Alright, all together now..."Awwwwwwwwwww". LOL. I enjoyed making a sweet chapter. I hope you feel the same way. No lemons in this one, but don't worry, I will be adding my little erotic moments and defiling children's games again in no time...lol.**

**Thank you so much, as always for reviewing. I am so taken that you guys like my story so much. I really wish there was a way to thank you for all the encouraging reviews! **

**Until the next chapter is up later tonight (or probably in the a.m of tomorrow morning),**

**ashel-13**


	19. All Bets On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, that idea of recreating prom I am proud to say is an ashel-13 original.**

**As always, this goes out to the incredible Review Crew. As Whitney Houston once said, "I will always love you."**

**This chapter is dedicated to quite a few people due to the overwhelming response to the last chapter. First, to TemmY for appreciating my Wayne's World sound effects. I was so happy someone commented on them. Next, to herextoxreview...I'm sorry for distracting you from practicing piano...lol. I hope it was worth it. Third, to Sarah for complimenting my story and character development...hearing things like that make me feel like a real writer. To Juicygirl16...your review was amazing. It truly made me feel like this is all completely worth while. Lastly, to Mrs.EdwardCullen5678. I almost cried when you said you had your boyfriend read it and then he copied what Edward did. Wow!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I usually like to type private thank you's to everyone who reviewed, but with trying to get chapters up, it's really difficult...sorry. But I want you all to know that your reviews mean more to me than anything. **

**Okay, here is my chapter 19! I hope you like it.**

* * *

BPOV

Did last night really happen? Let me rephrase. Did last night really happen to _me_? It's hard to believe. What Edward did last night was so far beyond sweet, perfect, lovely, adorable, amazing...there literally aren't enough words to even describe it. But for now, I will use only one word.

Memorable.

If I forgot everything my life has thrown at me so far in my twenty years of living, except for last night, I would still be in heaven. I wouldn't need to know my name, my age, or even the name of the town we were in. I would just need to know that last night was real. That something that astonishing happened to me.

And as I turned in our bed, to see the face of a sleeping Adonis, I knew it was. Even though these things only happen in fairy tales with princes and princesses, somehow, by some fluke (perhaps a poet sprinkled his magic in the wrong universe), the fairy tale ended up happening to me.

I gently kissed Edward's forehead and got up from the bed. I wanted to take a shower, and he deserved to sleep as long as he liked. My showering schedule had seriously gotten messed up since the beginning of vacation. Is it possible, it started no longer than a week ago? Crazy.

I grabbed a new pair of clothes and tip toed my way to the bathroom. I closed the door and started the steamy shower as I stripped myself down. I entered and began to wash, but I found my hands stop moving several times. I just couldn't help my mind from drifting to my "prom". The note, the corsage, the gym, and especially the love making...it was all so unbelievable.

I sighed and closed my eyes in content, when I felt two, strong arms wrap around me. I felt him kiss my neck and I leaned back into his chest. "Did you sleep well?" Edward asked me in his velvet voice.

"Mmhmm. I had a couple of really good dreams." I said as I turned to face him.

"Oh, really? Would I be interested in any of them?" he asked with a smug smile on his face.

"I don't think so." I teased. "It was mostly just things I wanted to do to you to thank you for last night." I said as I let go of him, turned my back to him again, and started to rub shampoo into my hair.

"What kinds of things?" he whispered into my ear from behind me.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know. You're far too much of a gentleman for me to tell you such things." I continued to tease. I loved teasing Edward. He was so sexy all the time without even knowing it. It was only fair to hold off for a little while.

"Darling, as you well know, I am not _always_ a gentleman." he said, wrapping his arms around me again. "Wont you tell me?" he whispered before lightly biting my ear.

"Well, if you're no gentleman, than why don't you tell me what you want me to do to thank you." I suggested. To be honest, I just wanted him to talk dirty. Edward never talked dirty to me before and I longed to hear it. He would just always compliment me respectfully, which I loved, don't get me wrong. I love that he respects me, but sometimes, I just wanna hear what he would do to me...how he would treat me like his pleasure slave.

"I think I'd rather show you." he said, and suddenly he had my front pushed up the wall of the shower while he pressed into my back. This worked too.

He started to kiss the nape of my neck and then moved to suck on my shoulder. His hands came to my front and took hold of my breasts. He continued to kiss and suck on my back as his hands massaged my breasts. His hands were like magic, and he already had me moaning.

"Edward, I need you." I told him in a husky voice when his hands started to rub up and down my stomach.

He spun me around and my back slammed into the wall so that I now faced him. He attacked my mouth as he grabbed my waist and lifted me against the shower wall. I instantly wrapped my legs around his torso as he entered me.

The cold shower wall against the heat of his body was incredible and I met every one of his thrusts wanting more and more. He soon let go of my mouth, which was good, because I desperately needed to breathe.

I threw my head back against the wall trying to catch my breath, and his mouth started to suckle on my left breast, arousing me further. I was about to cum, I could feel it building, and so could he, but that just caused him to thrust harder and deeper into me.

"Ah, Bella. You feel so amazing." he almost grunted breathlessly.

That undid me. I yelled his name as I felt myself explode, but he kept thrusting harder and harder, causing the feeling in the bottom of my stomach to reappear. He was so good at this. I couldn't possible be giving him the same pleasure he was giving me.

"Edward, oh god. Edward." was all I could get out. My brain couldn't focus on anything other than what he was doing to me.

He brought his mouth back to mine and I groaned into it at the amazing taste that was Edward. I soon came again, and after three more hard, thrusts, he did as well.

We stayed in that position for a while trying to catch our breath before he removed himself from me and set me down.

"That was a change from last night." I said with a smile. He kissed me and then backed away.

"That was a fantastic thank you." he said as he reach and turned off the shower. He got out and held his hand out for me to take so I wouldn't fall. Always the perfect gentleman.

We dried off and got dressed in the bathroom together. As soon as we were done, he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the room where he threw me on the bed. I laughed in surprise and then kissed him.

He took my hand and kissed it. "I have to go clean up the school. I don't think they'd like it if they came back in fall to find dead roses and a decorated gym." he said with a laugh.

"They could just leave them up until next year's prom." I joked.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours."

"No, I want to go with you. I want to help you clean up." I told him.

"Bell, no. This was a surprise for you. You're not helping to clean up. Now, I'll see you later." He told me.

"Fine, I'll get everyone to go, and then you have no argument." I told him.

"Fine, if you get everyone to come, then you can come too. You are so stubborn." he said.

I laughed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Michael Phelps won 8 medals in the 2004 Olympics. 6 gold and 2 bronze." he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"You said to tell you something you didn't know. So, there you go...Michael Phelps."

"You are so absurd." I told him before grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the kitchen where I knew everyone else would be.

"Okay, seriously, you guys need to warn us before you start yelling and moaning like that again." Jasper said, sounding annoyed. I felt my cheeks burn and I looked down at the ground.

"Aw, look. You embarrassed Bella. Ass." Emmett said. I smiled quite a bit at that. Emmett was so much like my big brother. I loved having him around.

"Hey, do you guys wanna help clean up at the school? Edward wont let me go unless you all come to." I explained before sticking my tongue out at Edward.

"Sure." Alice answered.

"We'd love to." Rosalie agreed. I had a feeling they were answering for the boys too.

"Great. Let's go." I said. I looked around the room and the boys did not seem to be too pleased about going to clean up a gym.

EPOV

She was so stubborn. I didn't like the fact that she felt compelled to clean up something I did. I wanted to do this for her, and I didn't want her to clean it up. I felt horrible as she walked around the gym with a garbage bag, throwing stuff into it.

"Bella, come on. You don't have to do this." I told her, hoping this time she would listen.

She grabbed my face in her hands. "Edward, I want to. Besides, look at how much fun they're having." she said, glancing over at Emmett who was completely wrapped in streamers like a mummy. I let out a small laugh.

Then, Emmett hear us laughing and outstretched his arms like a mummy and started walking towards Bella.

"Emmett, leave me alone." she laughed as she slowly backed away from him. He just continued to chase her. "Emmett!" she yelled. She was now running around the gym, screaming as Emmett chased after her. The rest of us were laughing too hard to do anything about it.

"Hey, let's put on some music." Alice suggested as she skipped to the boombox I had last night. She turned on a radio station and started dancing. Jasper soon joined her. And I sat as Bella was still running from Emmett.

I looked at the picture before me, and I knew. Bella had always been a part of our family. She fit in so perfect with all of us.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked as she stood beside me.

I waved my hand out in front of me. "This." I said, referring to the scene in front of us. "She's so perfect. It's like she already belongs in the family."

"Oh Edward, she does." Rose said. "You were just the last one to notice it."

I know she didn't mean it in a bad way, she was just stating that they knew all along that she belonged here...with us. But it hurt. I loved her. More than words could possibly describe, yet I never realized that she was one of us. Not before this moment.

"Edward." Bella laughed, still running. "Edward, please, save me."

"Well, go on. You need to save the life of the damsel in distress." Rose said to me.

I rand after Bella, picked her up, flung her over my right shoulder and ran outside the gym. I walked to the biology room. And set her down on our table.

"My hero." she said dramatically and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love a woman in distress." I said before I kissed her quickly.

"What else do you love?" she asked in a sexy voice, that made my breathing hitch immediately. It was amazing how she could be so light hearted on moment, and then be undeniably sexy the next.

"You." I stated shortly. I pushed her down onto the table and laid on top of her. I kissed her deeply, entwining my tongue with her's and forcing her's back into her mouth. She tasted so delicious, I doubted I would ever be able to get enough of it. So I just went deeper, making her moan into me.

Her hands grabbed at my shoulders and dug into me. I liked that she was just a tiny bit rough. It made me feel like she could handle me.

My hand slipped up the bottom of her shirt and started to stroke her perfectly flat stomach. I reached higher and started to massage her breast through her bra, causing another moan to leak from her mouth.

I moved my lips down to her neck and went to work there. She wrapped her legs around my torso and started to grind against me. Now it was my turn to moan. Her hands left my shoulders and wandered down to my pants, where she started to unbutton them. And god, did I want her to.

"Bella." I moaned. "I want you so bad right now."

She smiled and unzipped my pants, before whispering into my ear, "Then take me."

I kissed her again with just as much force as last time and let my hands drift down to her pants.

"Hey...WOAH!" I heard Emmett say as the door swung open. "Was Bella being a bad student?" he laughed.

I buried my head against her chest. This was not happening...again.

"Hey, Rose, Jazz, come check this out!" Emmett called.

Was her serious? Was he really calling them to see what we were doing...or about to do? I slid off of Bella and rebuttoned my pants. I looked over at Bella and she looked like if you could die from embarrassment, she would.

"Emmett, out." I nearly growled at him as I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. Please, continue." and with that he turned and shut the door.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and she buried her face into my chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She just nodded against me.

"I think we've been getting carried away a lot lately." she said, removing her face from my shirt and looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, my brow creasing in confusion.

"Edward," she laughed, "we almost had sex on a table in a biology room. Not to mention get caught by your brother."

Well that was true, but it wasn't like we were the first ones to ever get caught about to have sex.

"I just don't think we should have sex for a while." she said with a shrug.

Was she serious? And how long was a while? Was I that bad that she didn't want to do that with me anymore?

"Bella, did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

"No! God, no! You're great. But I just think we should cool it for a while." she explained. I thought about this for a moment. I loved her. I wanted to share everything with her...including myself, over and over again.

"Bella, what we're doing is normal. We're in our twenties. We're adults, and it's our decision." I told her.

She turned so she was completely facing me on the table. "I know. But please, I just really want to chill for a while. I love you, but everything has happened so fast this summer so far. I mean, it's only been a week and look what's happened. Please, can we just do this for a little while? For me?" she asked, with her wide brown eyes staring at me.

I sighed. How could I deny her anything? "Alright. Because I love you." I said and then gave her a quick kiss. "So what are the rules for this no sex thing? Are we just going back to holding hands?" I didn't want to not be able to at least kiss her. I don't think I would've been able to handle that.

"No, of course not." she laughed. Well, that was a relief. "Everything is fine. Just no sexual intercourse for a while. That's all. Kissing and touching is still allowed." she explained.

I smiled a devious smile. "So what we just did on the table is completely allowed." I stated, moving in closer to her.

She put a hand on my chest to stop me. "Yes," she laughed, "it is. But, I don't think we'd be able to stop if that happened again."

I backed away from her. "Okay, but whenever you think 'a while' is up, you let me know."

"You'll be the first to know." she said and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Why don't we make this a little interesting." I suggested.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"A wager." I explained. "We'll see who the first one to crack is. If I last longer than you, than I get to take you away for a weekend to the place of my choice." I told her.

"And if I win?" she asked

"I don't know. What do you want?" I asked her.

"Hmmm." she thought for a moment. "The next time Alice takes me shopping, you have to come with me. I can't handle that alone."

I laughed at her and agreed. "Shall we shake on it?" I asked.

She extended her hand towards me. "It's going to be fun watching you lose." she said as I shook her hand.

Suddenly, I pulled her into me and started to kiss her. At first she was too shocked to respond, but soon she melted into the kiss. Her hands went to my hair, and I gently pulled away.

"Oh no, love. It is _I_ that's going to have fun watching _you_ lose." I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get back to the gym before I do something I most definitely wont regret." she said with a laugh.

We walked back to the gym to find it in chaos. Jasper was giving Alice a piggy back ride around the gym while Emmett and Rosalie were playing volleyball with one of the balloons.

"And you guys call us crazy." Bella laughed.

"Hey, did you guys finish up? Didn't take too long." Alice said with a smile.

"Touche." Bella said with a laugh.

"Seriously, what were you guys doing?" Jasper asked. That question caught the attention of Emmett and Rosalie and they walked over to join everyone else.

"Bella and I made a little wager." I said.

"Oh, really?" Rosalie asked with her eyebrows raised. "Do tell."

"We made a bet to see which one of us could go longer without sex." Bella explained.

"What? Why would you ever do that?" Emmett asked with a face that looked like he was about to cry.

"Because, things have been going very fast, and we thought we should slow down, just a little." Bella explained. "So, Emmett and Rose, it looks like you'll be the loudest in the house again." she added.

"Hell yeah! Hey, Eddie, sucks to be you." Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey Emmett, how does if feel knowing you can't make your woman scream as loud as I can make mine?" I asked with a smug smile. Yeah, that shut him up.

"Hey Edward, how does it feel to not be able to even get the chance to make her scream for a while?" Jasper retorted. Touche.

"Hey Jasper, how does it feel to not even be able to make your woman scream? We don't even notice when you two are doing something." I shot back.

"Hey boys, how would you feel if we all took a break from sex, if you keep talking about us like this?" Rose shouted out.

Ha...she had nothing on me. I was already banned. She has no power over me. Oh wait, damn I was actually the only one in that position as of now.

We spent a another hour and a half cleaning everything up, and then another two just hanging out and listening to the radio. We would make each person take a turn to lip sync with a song that played.

I have to admit, I think Emmett 'singing' "Bohemian Rhapsody" was the best one. But when Bella 'sang' "Here I Go Again" with the dance moves she added in, it made me want to lose the bet right then and there.

This was going to be very difficult. But I convinced myself to think that if I won, I would be able to take her wherever I wanted. I knew she was thinking I would take her to a hotel in Seattle or something like that, but I was thinking much bigger. I was thinking New Yore, L.A., or Las Vegas. Yes, Las Vegas! When I won the bet, that is where I would take her...Vegas. She'd love it.

She was one of those people that I would be able to walk down the Vegas strip with and she would appreciate the beauty. I could just imagine how wide her eyes would be as we took in the city with all of it's lights. Yes, I would make myself win this bet, but I knew Bella would make it anything but easy on me.

BPOV

The ride home was quite and we didn't even hold hands. Not because we were mad or because we didn't want to. It was the exact opposite. We_ really_ wanted to. We both wanted to touch each other. But that's exactly why we couldn't. Even that at the moment would test our self control, especially after what happened in the biology room.

But I kept thinking about shopping with Edward. He wouldn't have to hold back anymore. When Alice would hand me a sexy outfit to try on and Edward liked it, he wouldn't even have to control himself. He could take me right there in the dressing room. That would be more fun than a hotel in Seattle. After all, we've already done that.

Whoa! Where did this side of me come from? I've never thought like this before. This boy was making me crazy.

I stole a quick glance at him as he drove, his eyes focused on the road ahead of us. He was so handsome. Perfect. This would be a really hard bet to win. I don't know what he's complaining about. I've been in love with him for six years. God, that makes me sound pathetic when I put it like that. Yep, I would make him lose, but not before making him squirm a little bit first.

Maybe this would be fun.

* * *

**Alright, there you guys go. A little bit of conflict to go with my summer romance fluffness. So far the only conflict was at the beginning and the fact that they go to different schools, so I thought this would be a nice touch. Plus, you know how I love to make them tease each other. (by the way, I've been to Vegas twice so I actually have knowledge about it...lol.)**

**So, who do you guys want to win? Tell me. I will decide the winner through you guys. Whoever you pick, will be the winner, so let me know. THE STORY IS IN YOUR HANDS ...YOU HAVE THE POWER...lol.**

**Well, until next time and the teasing begins, farewell,**

**ashel-13**


	20. Sexy Scheming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I also do not own Jackhammer Massacre...but I sure wish I did. That is by far the most fantastic, shitty ass movie I've ever seen. OMC! If you ever come across it, WATCH IT...it is so ridiculous, you will not be scared, you will laugh. PLEASE you NEED to watch that movie...lol. **

**As always, this is dedicated to The Review Crew. And I would like to add another member, if I could (which I think I can since, you know...). I would like to welcome MissJessCullen to the Review Crew for all of her awesome reviews and amazing adjectives (The part about you being prepared with a dictionary was so funny!). You always put a smile on my face with what you say. Thank you and welcome aboard...lol.**

**This chapter is dedicated to crazeh-vamp. I laughed when you told me you come home and wait for me to update...I loved it. Thank you so much for being so excited about my story. Also I would like to dedicate this to HeartlessMagic for ranking this story up there with Boycotts and Barflies which is my absolute fav. Fanfic. And I can't wait for it to be updated...lol**

**Okay, so the bet is on, and they both want to win desperately. And believe me, they are going to do whatever it takes...;)**

**As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

EPOV

We finally arrived back at the house and Bella ran into it without even waiting for me. So, she thought if she ignored me she would win? Oh, I don't think so. I wanted this. I wanted it real bad. A weekend in Vegas with Bella would be indescribable.

I walked into the house to see her in the living room pacing.

"Bella." I purred, I wanted her to crack, and soon. "What are you doing?"

She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. She clearly didn't expect me to purr at her. "Me? Oh, I'm...uh...gonna call Brett." she said, taking out her cell phone and calling our friend.

"Hey Brett. How's it going?" they exchanged pleasantries, and then he said something that made Bella stare at me wide eyed.

"Hold on, just a second." she told him. She covered the phone and turned to me. "Do you mind, can we have a little privacy?"she asked.

I chuckled. "You know, when your girlfriend needs privacy with the guy that has a crush on you, then there's something wrong." I said with a laugh as I headed toward the kitchen.

I decided since I was in there, I would make dinner for the family. Spaghetti was sounding really good. All we had lately was take out and pizza (the of course was besides Seattle food).

BPOV

"Okay Brett, he's gone." I told my friend over the phone.

"You're in trouble. Speak." he commanded.

"Okay, but first, I have to tell you what he did last night for me." I went on to explain the whole prom recreation with the flowers, the note, the gym, the music, and the love making (which he seemed particularly interested in).

"Wow. He's a real man, Bella. If you ever let him go, I will kill you." he told me. I laughed at him. He didn't even have a clue as to how perfect Edward was.

"Okay, so now onto the problem. You see I kinda told him today that we should slow down with the sex and stuff..." I was explaining but he cut me off.

"You did WHAT?" he interrupted. "Are you crazy? Did you fall down and hit your head?" that actually sounded like something I would do. "Why on God's great earth would you ever deny that boy sex?"

"Well, seriously we've been going at it like a bunch of horny teenagers. We almost got caught in the biology room for crying out loud!"

"So? Who cares? If someone catches you, you just ask them to join and keep going." he told me.

I laughed at him. "Not all of us are as outgoing as you, Brett." I told him. "Okay, so we decided to bet on it and see who could last longer. The only problem is, I don't know if I can handle it. There's no way I'm going to last more than a couple days." I told him. "I need your help."

"Well, if you win, what do you get?" he asked me so I told him all about what Edward and I would each do if we won. I told him about the dressing room fantasy.

"Wow. Okay, let's get to work." he said, and I could hear him getting into it. "No first, know that this is going to be as difficult on him as it is on you. I've seen the way he looks at you. With lust and desire...man, what I would give to have him look at me that way..." he trailed off in a dreamy voice.

"Brett!" I snapped him back to reality from whatever fantasy of my boyfriend he was having.

"Sorry. So, believe me, he's going to have a hard time. Do you have a game plan?"

"Not really. I'm a little afraid to be so close to him now. I know that if I am, I wont be able to control myself." I admitted.

"That doesn't matter. You're a sweet and innocent girl, no matter what naughty things you've done. He will always view you as a sweet and innocent angel. So, just go with that. You have to act like you don't even know what you're doing to him. Get it?" he asked.

"Ah...no."

"When you sit on his lap, wiggle around a little. Look for excuses to caress his manhood...but always on accident. And then pretend like nothing happened. Look for any excuse to grind against him. Ooooo, I have and idea!" he said, getting really excited. "Pretend to have a sex dream about him. That will definitely put him on edge."

"Okay, these are really good. I hope he cracks and soon. Brett, what would I do without you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Lose." he said simply, laughing at himself. "Okay, hon, I'll talk to you later. Good luck. I wish I was there to see it happen."

"Me too." I laughed. "Bye."

"Tootles poodles."

And I hung up with a laugh and walked into the kitchen where the rest of the family was. I didn't even hear them come home. I set my phone on the counter and sat at the table next to Edward.

"Who were you talking to?" Alice asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just Brett."

"Edward, watch out, I think you have some competition." Emmett said with a smile.

"Actually I think it's Bella that has competition when it comes to Brett." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Wait, seriously. You didn't notice?" Jasper asked him. Emmett shook his head 'no' and we all giggled a little at him.

"Emmett, Brett is gay." Alice said, patting him on the back.

"No he's not." he said, and then looked at Edward. "Is he?" We all just nodded our heads and Emmett broke out in laughs. "Well that does explain him wanting to feel my muscles."

Rosalie just gave him a kiss on the cheek and we all continued to eat.

It was towards the end of the meal when I decided to put my plan into action. I was going to make Edward crack, and it would be done with the use of one, little bread stick. I picked up a bread stick and dipped it in sauce. Then, as I brought it to my mouth...

EPOV

We were all laughing and enjoying the meal that I had prepared and then towards the end of dinner, it happened.

Bella had picked up a bread stick and dipped it into the spaghetti. Then, as she brought it to her mouth, she dropped it right into my lap.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry, Edward." she said as she reached down into my crotch and picked it up. Oh my god! I can't believe she just did that...and it felt amazing. Her hands were always so gentle and soft whenever they touched my _Edward, remember the bet._ I reminded myself.

"Oh, I hope that doesn't stain." Bella said as she grabbed her napkin and started rubbing my lap trying to get the sauce off my pants. I could feel my eyes close and roll to the back of my head as she created the delicious friction against me with her hands.

"I don't think it's coming off." she said as she began to rub harder. I felt my hips involuntarily rise to meet her hand.

No, I couldn't let this happen. Oh, but I wanted it to so much. No, no, no. I would not lose the bet, and I certainly wouldn't lose it the same day it was made. I grabbed her hand for her to stop.

"I'll just get a new pair." I said breathlessly as I looked at her.

"Are you sure, maybe if you took them off, I could get it. Maybe I just need to push and message some water into it." she said as she dipped her napkin in water and started rubbing on me again.

Again, I grabbed her hands, thankful there was a table blocking my siblings and friends from my evident arousal...though I'm sure they knew due to their muffled giggles.

"Bella, it's fine."

She had the nerve to shrug her shoulders as if she didn't notice what she had just done to me. "Okay, whatever you want. I'm sorry I wrecked them though." she said, turning back to the table.

She picked up her bread stick and redipped it in sauce. She put the bread stick gently in her mouth and started _sucking _on it. She would slide it in her mouth, and then pull it out. I just stared at her wide eyed as she continued. She took a bit off the end and dipped it in sauce again. This time she ran her tongue over the entire length of the bread stick.

I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and literally ran to my bedroom upstairs. This was too much. I started to take deep and shallow breaths, trying to calm myself.

A couple minutes later I heard a knock at the door and I looked up from where I sat on my couch to see Bella.

"Hey, are you alright? You didn't finish dinner." she said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling well." I lied.

"Oh. Well, are you better?" she asked. "Because if you're not, I can think of some ways to make you feel right again. I know a lot of techniques." she said in a husky voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to get my mind off the sex I so badly wanted to have with her right now.

"Well, I could make you soup, get you some soda and crackers...you know, that sort of thing. What did you think I meant?" she asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Nothing. I'm feeling much better now." I told her.

"That's good, because we need to shower before we sleep together." she said.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, was she suggesting we shower together? I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I said we need to shower. I'll go first." she said as she kissed my cheek and ran to the bathroom.

Once the door closed, I let out a huge breath and ran my hands through my hair, again trying to calm myself. I was going go crazy. She was good. If I had a prayer in hell of winning this thing, I would need help.

I could ask Jasper and Emmett. Nah, they didn't know much about what Bella liked. Alice and Rose? No, they would totally be on her side. _Think...who would do anything for you? _And then it hit me.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen. My sister and Jasper were busy cleaning up from our very late dinner.

"Hey guys, thanks for cleaning up for me." I said as I entered.

"No problem. Besides, you cooked. Hey, where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"She's in the shower. I just came down to get her cell phone. She left it down here." I said as I grabbed it.

I walked quietly to the basement door and made my way downstairs where I could be alone. I looked through Bella's phone and found the number I was looking for.

I rang twice before there was an answer.

"Okay Bella, Edward's going to think something is up if you keep calling me like this." the amused voice laughed.

"Brett, it's Edward, actually." I told him.

"Oh, hi Edward. What a pleasant surprise. They always come around." he said with a laugh. "Okay, now seriously, what can I do for you? And I will do anything." he added with a giggle.

"I take it Bella already told you about the bet?" I asked him. There was silence. "Brett?"

"Okay, yeah she called me earlier. And I'm sorry to help her, but she told me about what you each of you would do if you won, and her's sounded so much more fun than a boring hotel room." he said.

"Actually, for our weekend away, I wanted to take her to Las Vegas." I told him.

"Are you serious? She thought it would be another Seattle thing. Oh my goodness gracious. Oh, Edward, you have to win. That would be so amazing!" he rambled.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, it would, but she's killing me so far. She started to massage my crotch during dinner." I told him.

"She did? Oh, crap, that could've been my fault." he said sheepishly.

"What do you mean, your fault?" I asked.

"Well at first I wanted her to win. But now, after hearing your plans...um...can I switch teams?" he asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I joked.

"Edward Cullen." he laughed. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Desperately." I admitted.

"I will need payment." he said.

"Okay..." I answered wearily. "What do you want?"

"When you two get married, I want to be invited to the wedding." he stated.

"Alright, I think I can arrange that." I said with a laugh. "Now, down to business. How do I win this bet?" I asked him.

"Edward, my dear, this will be so painfully easy for you, I think you'll even enjoy it." he said smugly.

"Okay, but we should hurry, she's in the shower." I told him.

"Fine, fine. She loves the scent of your breath so breathe across her face as much as possible. Now, she's going to be playing the innocent card. She'll do things to you and act like she didn't know any better. You should do the same to her, and when she does that, just try your best to ignore her."

"Yeah, that'll be easy." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you can resist for a little while." he laughed.

"You seriously underestimate her." I told him. "Okay, got anything else?"

"Walk around shirtless! She loves your body, and I can't blame her. She told me how she openly stares at it, especially your chest. So flaunt your goods as much as you can."

"My goods?" I laughed.

"Yeah. And, even at the lightest of touches she gets all 'woozy' as she says. So if you can stroke her back or even better, her thigh, without being obvious, that would be good." he told me.

"Thanks Brett. I really hope I win."

"Me too." he said.

"Okay, I better go, she'll be out of the shower soon." I told him.

"Good luck. Bye."

"Bye."

I snapped the phone shut and ran back to the kitchen making sure no one saw me. I quietly placed Bella's phone back on the counter where I had gotten it from and headed back to my room.

Just as I entered, I heard the shower shut off. Perfect timing. A couple minutes later Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing a long, silky nightgown that clung to her still damp body.

She was good.

"Shower's all your's." she said with a sexy smile.

Before I did something to lose the bet while she looked so delectable, I ran past her and into the bathroom.

I would not give up that easily. I would win this stupid bet, and then I would spend a weekend in Vegas with Bella doing whatever I wanted to her for days on end.

BPOV

My face fell a little when Edward just ran past me into the bathroom. He barely even looked at me...that was no fun. But on the plus side, I had gotten him better than I expected at dinner. That thought made me smile. It was good to know I could affect him so much.

Well, since nothing would happen tonight, I turned off all the lights in the room but a lamp next to Edward's side of the bed. I didn't want him tripping when he got out of the shower. I climbed into bed and just laid there thinking of other ways I could get Edward to crack and lose.

I closed my eyes and just thought as I heard the bathroom door open. I opened my eyes only into slits so that he would think I was still asleep. He would probably just walk out in his pajamas and crawl into bed. He had had a long day.

But that is not what happened. I saw the door open and steam rolled out of the bathroom, floating around Edward like it was in a movie. He was not in his pajamas. He was bare chested and the only thing he wore was a towel _very _low on his hips. If that towel went down any lower, I would almost get a full view of this god.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out his pajama bottoms and set them on top the dresser. Then, he let the towel _drop_. Drop, as in gone. As in no longer attached to his body. As in now he was completely naked.

He took his pajama bottoms and _bent over_, giving me a full shot of his spectacular behind. God, was every part of him that beautiful? It just didn't seem fair. Then, unfortunately, he pulled up his pants and headed toward the bed. He climbed in gently, not wanting to disturb me, and turned off the lamp. He snuggled under the covers and wrapped his arms around me as he had done every night before.

I sighed and thought about winning the bet as I drifted off to sleep. This was so much harder than I thought.

EPOV

The next morning we all pretty much got a slow start. It was rather uneventful. In fact, not one of us could think of something we wanted to do. We where all in the living room when Rosalie finally suggested that we go and see a movie.

"Yeah." Alice said. "There's that new horror movie out 'Jackhammer Massacre ' that I really want to see."

We all agreed and the movie would be showing soon so we all hoped in Emmett's Jeep and were on our way.

When we got in line, I saw that a young woman was working the cash register. _This might work to my advantage_ I thought. Bella was always very protective of me, which I loved. I wonder if she would still be even with our bet going on.

"Next." the girl called out in a bored tone.

"Hello." I said, giving her a smile as soon as she looked up. I saw her eyes glaze over.

"Hello to you." she said back, eyeing me up and down. _Okay, now it's getting a little creepy._ "What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile. I felt Bells grab around my waist.

"Two for Jackhammer Massacre." I said, again smiling.

"If you need someone to join you, I'd be happy to." she said. Bella now wrapped her arms completely around me and reached up to kiss my cheek.

"I think I'm set." I said as I paid for the tickets.

"Let me know if you change your mind." she said with a wink. Bella then, licked under my jaw and I chuckled at her effort to prove that I belonged to her.

"Jealous are we, love?" I asked.

"She was all over you." she said as we waited for our friends to join us in the theater.

I laughed. "Actually, you were all over me." I corrected. I leaned in to her and made sure I blew across her face as I whispered, "Not that I minded."

I kissed her neck as I spoke. "You know, we don't _have_ to watch the movie the whole time." I whispered against her neck.

"Edward, this is not a good idea." she said.

I continued to suckle on her neck before answering. "Oh. And why not?" I heard her breathing get shorter and faster.

"The bet." she barely managed to get out.

"I'm completely in control." I said, and then licked her collarbone exposed by the deep V-neck shirt Alice had her wear. "And as I recall, kissing and touching is allowed."

"Guys, seriously, even when you're not having sex do you have to be like that?" Jasper said, coming to sit down by us. The rest of our friends and family followed.

"Shhh...it's starting." Alice said as the lights dimmed.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie. I was far to engaged with Bella and the things I could do to her. She would grab my arm and hold it every time she got scared.

One time when she did it, I lowered my hand to her bare thigh and rubbed gently. I would have to thank Alice for making her wear a skirt. I could feel her tense at my touch. I just acted like I didn't notice and continued to gently massage it.

After a while, she grew used to the feeling so I decided to push it a little more. I slid my and up higher to the edge of her underwear and continued to massage. Again, she froze. I could hear her start to breath heavily and I smiled to myself.

I bent down towards her with and innocent expression and whispered into her ear so she could feel my lips just barely graze the skin. "Are you alright? You look a little scared." As if that was what was wrong with her. But I must've been pretty convincing because she just nodded her head as her breathing got even heavier.

"I can make it better." I told her and then lightly kissed the side of her neck facing me.

I continued to kiss her and then slowly slipped my hand into her underwear. I didn't stroke her or anything...that would be mean to do in a quiet theater where everyone could hear her moan. No, I just wanted to check to make sure that I was getting her to react to me.

The moisture I felt confirmed my actions had worked. She moaned quietly as my finger 'accidently' brushed against her clit as I took my hand away. I sat back up, stopping my kissing and kept my lips and hands to myself for the rest of the movie, knowing it would frustrate her.

"Edward." she whispered. I bent my head down towards her's but kept my eyes on the screen as if I was interested in the mindless killing that was going on. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

I turned to look her in the eyes. "What was what, love?" I asked.

"The kissing, the touching." she answered sounding slightly frustrated.

"I told you I wanted to kiss you but you weren't interested." I whispered back to her and turned my head back to the screen.

"Unbelievable." I heard her whisper as she stared to watch the movie again.

A couple minutes later, she grabbed for my arm again and I just wrapped both arms around her, holding tightly to her.

The movie ended and everyone got up to stretch.

"Well, that was interesting." I said as I stood. I turned around to grab Bella's hand, but when I turned, I felt her lips crash into mine.

I melted into the kiss letting her tongue enter my mouth. She was a fantastic kisser. I really, could kisser her for eternity and never get enough. But she stared to move her hands up my shirt. I knew that if I let her continue, I would end up taking her right in the middle of the theater, so I pulled away.

"Love, this isn't the best place. Not to mention, you wanted a break" I reminded her. I wanted to get her as sexually frustrated as possible. She pouted but grabbed my hand as we walked to the Jeep where the other already were.

Once we were home, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett decided that they would "go to bed". Yeah right. Why didn't they just come out and say, "Well, we're going to go fuck like animals. Goodnight."...that sounds like something Emmett would say.

The all left and went upstairs. Bella started to climb the stairs as well, but stopped when she noticed I wasn't following.

"Aren't you going to bed?" she asked.

"Nah, you go ahead." I told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't want to go to bed quite yet. I was actually going to go in the hot tub. We've only used it once, you know." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, do you want some company?" she asked with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I'd love some." I purred at her.

She blushed a tiny bit but then looked at me again. "We still need to go upstairs to change." she told me.

"Silly, Bella." I said with a devious smile. "We don't need clothes for the hot tub." I said as I walked away from her taking off my shirt, throwing it on the floor and then unzipping my pants before I came to the french doors that let to the back yard.

* * *

**No worries, this is as close to a cliffie I will ever leave you with (not that it matters, I'll update again, tomorrow anyways...lol.)**

**Don't you love that Brett is playing both sides? I just had to bring him back. I love him so much!**

**I hope you liked the teasing they did to each other. Edward didn't take Bella in the theater because he wanted to get her a bit more frustrated so she would admit that she was wrong and lose. But Bella wont give in that easily...lol.**

**So, if you guys still REALLY want one of them to win, you better tell me quick. I've actually been keeping tally on your reviews. And I have to say, it is REALLY close. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this teasingly sexy little chapter.**

**ashel-13**


	21. Upping the Game Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I did coin the phrase, "You only live life once, you might as well deep-fry it." And I truly believe it...lol. **

**To my blessed Review Crew. Just amazing, guys. Thank you so much. And I would like to add elise-marieCullen to the group. After all, I couldn't accept MissJessCullen and just leave her sister out in the cold...lol. I seriously think of you two as twins...lol.**

**The chapter is dedicated to 23rdCLEVER-sleazoid for ranking my story so high amongst your favorites...thank you. And for recommending my story to your friends who haven't even read Twilight...lo...that was too funny.**

**I don't know how much longer these two can last with all the teasing (well, actually, I do because I'm writing it...lol.). God knows if I was Bella, I would've caved back in the biology room.**

**Well, here it goes...Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Okay, Bella. Just calm down. It's only a naked man. _Correction, it's a naked EDWARD!_ Yeah, but that shouldn't matter. What's the big deal, I've seen him naked before. _Yeah, but you could always do something about it. And naked Edward is ALWAYS a big deal. _Well, that was true. Maybe I should just ignore him and go to bed. But then the thought of Edward sitting in the hot tub naked started to enter my mind and it looked _really_ good. And maybe, if he had this affect on me, than my being naked would affect him too...maybe. There's only one way to find out.

I followed Edward's trail of clothing out to the hot tub in back. Luckily, his body was already submerged in the water and the bubbles prevented me from seeing anything. But that only helped a little, because I knew what giant treasure lurked beneath the surface...and I _do_ mean giant.

"So you decided to join me." he said, making his voice hardly resistible.

"I thought you might be lonely." I said, standing next to him at the edge of the hot tub.

He leaned forward and out of the tub towards me, exposing more of his body the further he leaned. "You thought right." he purred against my lips before kissing me sweetly.

My heart began to thump so loud, that I'm sure he could hear it, and my breathing go shallow.

"I suppose I should get undressed." I said once he released me.

"You don't have to." he said like he didn't care either way. "But I suppose it would be more comfortable than sitting in wet clothes. Though I'd like to see both." he added with a dazzling smile.

Okay, if he was going to play to win, than I would too. That stunt he pulled in the theater was way worse than my dinner trick, and now, the hot tub ploy? No way. I was not going to give in so easily. No sir!

So, I thought I'd make it interesting.

"Maybe you could get a little of both." I said seductively.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "Oh? And how do you propose we do that?" he asked, excitement so clear on his face, I almost laughed, but instead blushed.

I took off my shoes and sock and stepped fully clothed into the hot tub. "Easy. Like this." I said as I got in and started walking towards his side of the tub. I stood up so he could see my clothes were drenched and clinging to my body.

"Maybe you could help me get out of my wet clothes." I suggested. But before I had time to sit, he stood to meet me.

I made sure my eyes didn't roam his god-like body as he got even closer to me. If I looked at any part of his body, this close to me, I knew I would instantly loose, and I couldn't have that. So I just stared at his green eyes sparkling with lust.

He gently pressed his body into mine, giving me an incredible sensation with the wet clothes being pushed further into my body, and he kissed me. Man, did he kiss me! As we kissed, his hands went to the bottom of my shirt and our lips broke for a second for some much needed air as he slipped the material over my head. But as soon as it was disregarded, his lips were instantly back on mine.

Next, his hands slid over my stomach to my skirt, which he pulled down in one, fluid motion and I stepped out of it. He did the same to my panties before moving his hands up to my upper back as he kissed my neck. He undid my bra and let it slide down my arms and into the water with the skirt and underwear.

His mouth reclaimed mine and his hands went down my back, making me shiver, before grabbing my butt and pulling me closer. I could feel every indentation of every muscle in his body pressing against me. And speaking of things pressing against me, it was very clear by the poke in my stomach that he was enjoying the kiss as much as I was.

He let go of my lips as he pulled me down to the water to sit on top of his lap.

"Bella. You are making winning very difficult." he said before kissing the top of my right breast.

I let out a low moan. "I could say the same for you." I said breathlessly.

I wanted nothing more in that moment than to just give in and say 'screw the bet, I want you', but something was stopping me. I think it was pride. Ha...pride, in a situation like that. But seriously, he was always so good at dazzling me. He had that crazy affect on me that could make my bones turn to jelly and made my will power melt away to him. But for once, I wanted to be the one that did that to him. I wanted to make him yearn to be with me. I wanted to be the one to show I could be just as dominate as he could. No need for him to know that after this, I would never try it again. It was way too much work.

He tongue dove into my mouth as he let his hands roam and massage my chest. Okay, this just wasn't fair. I was already so close to my breaking point, that I could barely focus.

"Do you want me to tell you what I want to do to you?" he asked in a husky voice, with deep breaths.

Oh shit! I've always wanted to hear Edward talk dirty to me. I _really_ wanted him to. But not now...not when I'm trying to control myself. If I said yes (and I really, really wanted to say yes) I would lose the bet. And I would NOT lose this bet.

With all the will power I possibly had, I pushed myself away from his body. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the hot tub. Without looking back I ran into the house and up the stairs. I needed a cold shower and now!

"Bella?" I jumped at the voice, and turned to see Jasper. "Oh my god, Bella. I'm sorry." he said as he turned and covered his eyes.

Great, just great. "Sorry, Jasper. I thought everyone was sleeping."

"So you walk around the house wet and naked when everyone is sleeping?" he laughed. "Man, Emmett and I should start charging people to come over for the night. We could make a fortune" he said with a laugh.

"I can't believe you're making fun of me at a time like this." I said in awe.

"Sorry. I really couldn't help it." he apologized.

"Goodnight, Jasper." I said as I walked toward mine and Edward's bedroom. I jumped in the shower and washed away all the stress the hot tub and movie theater created for me.

EPOV

It's a horrible thought, but that was a lot of fun. If she only knew how beautiful she was. To be honest, I was glad she decided to leave, because after I was sitting down with her on my lap, I cracked. Once we sat, I never had any intention of stopping, and she didn't even know it. She thought that it would be her fault if we went through with it. She saved me by getting up and leaving. But even as she ran off, she looked so adorable. I just hope she didn't trip up the stairs in her haste.

Well, I might as well go to sleep. Maybe a good rest would help to clear my thoughts and rejuvenate me for another day of torture.

I got out of the hot tub and slowly made my way upstairs.

"Edward! Damn, what is with you and your girlfriend walking around naked?" Jasper asked in a whispered yell.

I let out a low chuckle. "So, I take it, you saw Bella cross through here." I said.

"Yeah. Have you lost that bet yet?" he asked.

"Almost, but not yet." I told him.

"Dude, your will power is amazing. She is gorgeous."

"Jasper, would you mind not telling me about how beautiful my girlfriend is after you just saw her naked. I already know you had at least on inappropriate thought about her." I told him.

"Sorry, man. But can you blame me? I mean I _am_ a guy."

That was true. Even if Brett saw Bella naked there was no way he wouldn't be able to think about it. She was flawless. Her smooth, ivory skin covering every curve of her body, the way her breasts would rise and fall when I made her breathe harder than normal. Her flat stomach that had perfect hips. An ass so perfect, you could...

"Dude. Could you not get so excited when you're naked and in front of me." Jasper interrupted my train of thought.

I looked down to see that my thinking had gotten me a little bit excited (okay, that was an understatement. It got me a lot excited.).

"Well, there's no way I can go to bed with her like this."

"Why not?" he asked. I just gave him a look saying the answer should be obvious. "No, I'm serious. If you want her to lose, you _have_ to go to bed like that. She wont be able to help herself." he explained.

I doubted it, but really, what did I have to lose? If she cracked I would get sex and Vegas, and if I cracked, I would just get sex. Right now, I really didn't see a downside. Besides, I could always take her to Vegas some other time.

"Okay. Thanks man." I said to him before turning away.

"The only thanks I need is for you to put some damn clothes on." he laughed.

I quietly opened my door to see Bella already in be and by the looks of it, fast asleep. I walked over and climbed into bed next to her and pulled her closer to my body, loving the feeling of her silk nightgown against my bare skin.

Needless to say, it took me a long while to fall asleep with all the recapping of what had happened tonight. It was a good thing she was asleep, or again, I would've lost the bet. I am so weak.

And even when I fell asleep, my dreams of Bella were less than pure.

BPOV

I woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. So much had happened the day before that I was physically and mentally exhausted by the time I hit the pillow. I didn't even notice Edward come to bed. I wondered how long he stayed out in the hot tub.

I turned when I noticed he wasn't holding me as usual when I woke up. And then, there he was. Asleep with a small smile on his glorious face. He let out a small moan and then sighed my name breathlessly.

It was then that my eyes wandered away from his face, down further until I saw that Edward had pitched a tent in bed.

My breathing started to come really fast and I found myself becoming quicky aroused. He was dreaming about me. The thought of _me _did _that_ to him. And at that moment I wished I could read minds and find out what he was thinking about doing to me, or me doing to him.

I flung the covers off of myself and fled from the room quickly. There was no way I could be in that room with him. So, I ran to Alice's room and started pounding on the door. Jasper answered.

"Bella, good to see you found some clothes." he laughed. I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"Come on in, Bella." I heard Alice yell from inside the room. I walked past Jasper and into their room.

"Alice, I'm having a LOT of trouble with this bet. And I need to win." I said as I paced her room. "I need one of your outfits." I told her, praying I wouldn't regret saying that.

She came over and wrapped me into a tight hug. "I am so proud. I would love nothing more." she said and then pulled away. "Jasper, go get Rosalie in here now." she commanded Jasper and he left the room.

"What's up?" Rose asked when she entered the room moments later.

"Bella, here wants us to make her sexy." Alice said as she pretended to wipe a tear from her face in pride.

"Sweet. Oh, I have just the outfit, if you don't mind, Alice. I mean, I'm kind of an expert in the sexy department." Rose said.

"By all means, the wardrobe is all your's." Alice said.

Rose ran from the room and I suddenly felt fear start to sink in. She returned a couple minutes later with and outfit in her arms.

"You will be wearing this today." she said as she held up an outfit. **(In my profile...I actually think it's kinda cute, I mean the skirt is really small, but I love the 70's flair it has)**.

She through it at me and I tried it on. The skirt was not even a skirt. It would be better to classify it as a belt. "You guys, this isn't clothing. It's an accessory." I told them.

"Oh, you have the legs for it, don't worry." Alice assured me.

The shirt only went below my breasts and had layers around it. It looked like something I would wear to a party, not around Forks.

"I can't wear this around Forks." I told them.

Alice looked at Rose. "She's right." she said. "Oh, I know, let's go to Port Angeles for the day." she said, suddenly looking excited. "Maybe we could go dancing again."

"That would be so fun. Oh my god, Bella, if you dance with Edward again, he will totally lose that bet." Rosalie exclaimed. "Come on, let's do your hair and make-up." she said, pushing me down into a chair.

EPOV

Bella and I were making love on the beach where I had first told her that I loved her when all of the sudden I hear...JASPER?

"Dude, you need to wake up." he said and I groaned and threw a pillow over my head. I didn't want to get up yet. I wanted to finish my dream.

"Seriously, you need to learn how to control that thing." Jasper said with a laugh. I sat up and glared at him. "Dreaming of Bella?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you want?" I asked, being really annoyed with my best friend.

"I came here to warn you. I'm a guy, so naturally I want you to win the bet. Rose and Alice are dressing Bella up." he said.

"So? They do that all the time." I said, not getting where he was going with this.

"Bella really wants to win. She asked your sister for one of her outfits. AND they asked Rosalie for help. I'm sorry man, but I think you're going to lose. There's no way you can compete with them. They don't know that we realize this, but women have all the power. Seriously, they do. Ask Emmett. He knows. Bella just doesn't realize the power she has over you yet...be thankful for that." he said with a laugh.

"I can't lose." I told him "She's perfect at everything. I need to win this. I need to take her to Vegas."

"Vegas, eh?" Jasper said. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah, it does, so I really need to win." I knew that this would take more than breathing across her face and walking around shirtless. I would have to really up my game if I wanted her alone in Vegas for a whole weekend to myself. There was so much I wanted to show her. Take her to shows, take her dancing. I would _not _lose this bet because of a stupid outfit.

"Jasper, I need help." I told him.

"Calm down, let's just think about this for a minute. Okay, she loves you. She's loved you since high school. She likes that you're a gentleman and that you're romantic. For the last couple days, you've shown her that you can be dirty. Don't think I didn't see that movie theater stunt. So now, just act like a gentleman again. Instead of thinking sexy, think sweet. Start imagining her in lingerie now so when she is in one of Alice's outfit's at least it's clothing."

"That's your solution? Be a gentleman." I asked skeptically.

"Yes. No telling her she's hot, instead act perfectly polite towards her. When she advanced you, don't push it any farther than she does. If she kisses, DO NOT deepen it. Be a gentleman. That shouldn't be too hard for you."

That's what he thought. This was going to be really difficult. _Vegas, Vegas, Vegas. _I kept repeating to myself. I would do this!

BPOV

"You guys better get as dressed up as I am. I will not walk down the streets of Port Angeles looking like a hooker by myself." I told my two friends.

"Don' worry." Rose laughed. "We'll dress up too...or dress down, you know."

I was thankful they didn't do too much to me. The outfit was already a little over the top. Just a touch of make up and my hair blow dried to give it volume. Simple, but it actually looked really good.

The girls changed too. Rosalie in a short shorts that would put Daisy Duke to shame and Alice in a black skirt. Rose also wore a red halter showing off her cleavage, while Alice wore a green spaghetti strap top.

We walked downstairs to the living room to find the boys playing Halo. They all stopped, turned, and stared at me as I walked down the stairs in my high heels, holding on to Alice and Rose for support so I wouldn't fall.

"Dude, you are so going to lose." Emmett said to Edward, not taking his eyes off of me.

"I think we did well." Rose said with a smile to Alice.

"Boys, we decided to go to Port Angeles for the day." Alice told them.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Emmett complained.

"No." Rosalie stated simply. "You guys can stay here." she said as if she didn't care.

"Really?" Jasper asked, clearly pleased with the response.

"Sure." Alice said with a smile. "I'm sure we wont have trouble finding three guys to escort us for the day and take up dancing."she said as if it didn't matter.

"You know what? I think I could use a trip to Port Angeles." Emmett said getting up and walking towards Rosalie.

"I'm in." Jasper said, joining us.

Edward hadn't said a word. He just got up off the floor and walked to the front of me. He picked up my hand and gently kissed it, before entwining our fingers together.

Okay, that threw me. I was not expecting that. Here I walk down in an incredibly revealing outfit and the only thing he can do is kiss my hand? Maybe I didn't look quite as hot as I thought I did.

"Cool, let's go." Alice said, dancing to the door, followed by Rose and Emmett.

Edward and I were last and he just sweetly whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful." I blushed and looked down. I loved when he called me beautiful, I really did. But I was not going for beautiful today. I wanted to be a sex queen today. I wanted to push him off the edge of his sanity so he would give in already. But he didn't do anything.

I tried my best not to get frustrated. I would just have to try harder.

I sat next to Edward in the Jeep and I rested my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and held me. But I wanted more, so I scooted over until I was sitting on his lap.

"Is that more comfortable?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. I like the way your lap feels." I whispered into his ear, trying to be sexy. He just chuckled again. What was going on? I nestled my head into his chest and he rested his chin on my head.

"I love you Isabella." he whispered.

This was not going as planned. So I spent the rest of the ride, leaning against a non responsive Edward, trying to think of ways to get him over the edge.

All he did throughout the ride was kiss my head and rub soothing circles into my back. It was comforting and irritating at the same time. Any other time I would've really enjoyed this. But I had a bet to win.

I would push him harder than he's ever been pushed before I thought to myself. Dancing tonight would surely do the trick if nothing else **(stop calling me Shirley...lol...sorry, Airplane reference there.)**. I would just have to be patient. And if there was one thing I've had practice with in the last six years, it was patience.

* * *

**Okay, so the teasing continues and niether of them is going to crack...yet.**

**I'm going to appologize in advance...my parents are being evil Nazis and are banning me from my midnight writing sessions (which is my favorite time to write...neither of them are too supportive of the whole writing thing). So I will still get one chapter up a day, but not two like I have been able to do. PLEASE forgive me :( AND...this was finished by like 2:00 but the site wouldn't let me post it for some reason...computer error or whatnot...but it's here now. Sorry for the wait.**

**Okay, well until I get another chapter up, good day, and I love you all!**

**ashel-13**


	22. Cracked Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. WHAT? I don't ALWAYS have something witty to say...okay, yes I do...lol.**

**As Always, this is for my wonderful Review Crew...MissJessCUllen, I really hope you didn't piss yourself at school...lol...although that would be so Billy Madison "You ain't cool unless you piss your pants."**

**This Chapter I would like to dedicate to EmmettTehSmex just because he plays FFX and watched Jackhammer Massacre (no hard feelings about turning down my marriage proposal...lol.). Also to crazeh-vamp for realizing the genius in the plan for Edward to be a gentleman.**

**As always, thank you everyone for the reviews. Again, I'm sorry I haven't been replying, but I'm sure you guys would rather want another chapter than me rambling to you on a PM...lol. **

**Oh, and thanks to EVERYONE who understood my Airplane reference! I can't believe how many of you commented on it...it totally made my day...lol.**

**Now, on with this chapter...shall we?**

* * *

EPOV 

On the first part of the ride to Port Angeles, I was seriously going to lose it. I was sitting in the Jeep with Bella in a very sexy outfit. She kept leaning closer and closer to me until she was eventually sitting on my lap. I tried to play that off cool, but I was dying on the inside. So she just rested her head against my chest for the rest of the ride. I was very relived when she left me alone.

But then, every once in a while, without her even noticing it, she would wiggle in my lap, and I would have to bite my lip to keep the moans from coming out. She was so much better at this than she gave herself credit for.

Eventually, we made it to Port Angeles and started for a small coffee shop to get some refreshments. I helped Bella out of the Jeep, acting the part of a gentleman perfectly. But I couldn't help but notice she looked sad. Her deep brown eyes were not sparkling the way they usually had.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I whispered with concern while grabbing her hand and entwining our fingers.

She gave me a smile, but it never reached her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

Was I the one causing her to feel like this. I didn't want to hurt Bella. I would do anything to make the sadness in her eyes go away and make the sparkle come back...even if that meant losing.

I stopped us on the sidewalk while the others continued into the coffee shop.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, lowering my eyes to her level so she could see I was being sincere.

She smiled and put her right hand on my cheek. "No. You're being a perfect gentleman." she said and then give the opposite cheek a quick kiss.

"I love you." I said before giving her a kiss on the lips. It was a short kiss, but a very sweet one. I wanted her to know that I meant what I said, as if she would ever doubt it.

"I know. I love you too." she said and then we walked into the coffee shop with the others.

"Hello, welcome to Bean There, Done That!" a man with spunkiness to rival Alice greeted.

I turned to Bella with wide eyes and a 'wow' expression on my face. She laughed at me and then turned to the man. "Hello." she greeted politely.

We went to sit by the rest of the group and I held the chair out for Bella to sit. "I'll be right back." I told her and went to the counter.

"What can I do for you today?" the very enthusiastic man asked me.

I laughed for a moment. "Well," I looked at his name tag, "Keith, I would like a one jelly doughnut and one glazed." I told him.

He gave me a very warm smile and went to get my order. "Now, instead of paying me, how about we go see a movie tonight."

I just laughed. The way he was hitting on me reminded me of Brett. Wait, Brett.

"Actually, I'm sorry I'm taken." I told him with an apologetic smile.

"The good ones always are." he said with a chuckle.

"Well, if you're looking, I have someone I would love to introduce to you to tonight. We're going dancing at Funkytown. Do you think you could join us? Say 8:00?"

He got a huge smile on his face. "I'd love to."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later." I said, walking back to the table.

"Bella, can I use your cell phone for a moment?" I asked once I sat down next to her.

"Sure." she said with a confused expression, digging into her clutch for her phone. She handed it to me and I immediately took it.

I went through her contacts until I found the one I wanted.

"Hello?"

"Brett, hey. It's Edward." I said.

"Seriously, Edward, you need to stop teasing me like this." he said with a giggle. I couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Are you still single?" I asked.

"Aw, did you and Bella not work out? I'm so sorry. When do you want to have sex with me?" he asked.

Well, that was blunt.

"I'm not asking for me, Brett. I wanted to introduce you to someone." I explained.

"Is he cute?" he asked.

"Ummm, I don't know. Hold on, I'll ask." I told him. I covered the phone with my hand and looked up to the girls.

"Hey, girls, is that guys cute?" I asked them.

They all looked at Keith while cocking their heads to the side.

"Yeah, he's a cutie." Rose finally said. "I think they'd make a good couple."

I turned back to the phone. "Rose says yes and that you'd make a cute couple." I told Brett.

"Coolio...where are we meeting?" he asked. I gave him the same details I gave Keith and we hung up.

BPOV

Oh, it was so adorable the way Edward was playing matchmaker. I couldn't help myself from kissing him full force once he had hung up the phone. Needless to say, he was quite shocked from my actions, but soon, he melted into me. But I let go so we both could breathe.

He chuckled. "I think I should set people up more often. That was quite the reaction." he laughed.

"I'm sorry, you were just so cute, trying to make two people happy." I said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders for a quick hug and a kiss on my cheek.

We quickly ate, and then decided to walk from shop to shop on the streets.

It was such a beautiful day out and perfect for being outside, although the heels Alice had me wearing were not that pleasant. As we walked down the streets, we got cat calls and whistles as we pretty much expected. I was just glad that Rose and Alice were dressed as revealing as I was. I kept telling myself it was directed at them and not me.

"Oh, I want to go in here." Alice said when we came across a shop that was strictly purses and jewelry. We all rolled our eyes, but went into the shop wordlessly. She ran right to the heart of the store and stared looking, along with Rosalie.

"And can I help you with anything?" a man came up to us and stared at me. I felt Edward tighten his grip on my waist. God he was sexy when he was jealous.

"Actually, I'm not a big purse girl." I told him as I stayed where I was, with the guys.

"Ah, you like more of the accessories." he said and before I could tell him that neither interested me, he was gone.

"Okay, this is just as weird as Seattle." I whispered to Edward to which he chuckled lightly at me before kissing the top of my head.

The man came back with a necklace in his hand. "This is the Harry Winston diamond cluster necklace." he said, holding up an exquisite necklace. It was nothing but clusters of diamonds (like it's name, duh).

"Wow." was all I could say.

He smiled at me. "Turn around." he said.

I hesitantly turned my back to the man and Edward eyed him wearily. I felt his hands as they slipped the necklace across my neck and clasped it in the back.

"Now come see." he said, gesturing towards a mirror.

I walked to it, and froze. The necklace was beyond gorgeous. I was willing to bet it cost more than every thing I owned.

"It's beautiful." I said as I looked at it.

"The necklace is only as beautiful as the woman wearing it." he replied. I flushed my famous red and reached my hands to the back of my neck to take off the necklace.

"Please, it's my gift to you. Such beauty is a gift to us, and I should repay you for it." the man said.

"No, I couldn't." I protested.

"You can." he answered back.

"Oh my goodness! Is that a Harry Winston?" Rose exclaimed as she and Alice came closer.

The man smiled at her and then turned his head back to me. "Please. Go on, take it."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I just can't accept it. Besides," I laughed, "it doesn't go with my outfit, and my style is a bit more simple and not nearly as extravagant as this." I said taking the necklace off and handing it back to the man.

He reluctantly took it from me with a sigh. "If you insist. I have some far less 'extravagant' pieces if you would like." he said to me.

I shook my head. "Thank you, though. You are too kind." and with that, I let Edward and everyone else out of the store.

"I can't believe you turned down that necklace." Alice said, dancing next to me as we walked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was pretty, but not my style. It was for too much for me to be able to handle. I like the simpler things." I told her. "That looked more like something Rose would wear." I added with a laugh.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. We would go in and out of stores. One store in particular had me fuming. It was a lingerie store. And as soon as we stepped into the store, girls started flocking towards our men.

These sluts would come up to them asking which pair of bra and panties would look best on them. Could they honestly not see that we girls were right there? I looked over at Rose who looked like she was about to kill the one eyeing up Emmett, and Alice looked ready to pounce on the girl approaching Jasper. I, on the other hand, just walked away from Edward.

As I walked away, he gave me a frightened look that looked like he was saying 'don't leave me here.' I had to laugh a little bit at the look on his face. Alice and Rosalie joined me, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

A while later, after the boys had to practically make those girls cry to get away from them, they came over to us.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. "That was not nice of you." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver and smile.

"I'm sorry. I was busy picking out this." I said, holding up a corset top with tiny panties that match. I saw his eyes glaze over a little and I smiled internally. Maybe, I could finally get him to respond. "I thought it would be a good present to you, you know, after you lose the bet and everything." I said with a smile.

EPOV

I was lost in a fantasy of Bella wearing the outfit she had just showed me, but was snapped back to reality when she said I would be the one to lose. I dropped my arms from her and took a step back, narrowing my eyes at her.

"You're a tricky little vixen, aren't you?" I said. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just say, I have some plans for when I win." she said confidently. I had never seen her so confident, and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. It was like, suddenly she decided to take control, and it made me wonder what control she would take over me if I gave it to her. An image of Bella in leather and holding a whip crossed my mind, but I shook it out instantly.

_Vegas, Vegas, Vegas _I kept repeating in my head.

The torture of the lingerie store was luckily short lived and we exited. With only a little time before we said we would meet Keith and Brett, we decided to have a quick dinner at an Italian Restaurant.

We entered and the hostess suddenly locked eyes on me. "Hello. Table for how many?" she asked me with a smile.

"Six." I responded cooly. I didn't want this girl to make Bella upset.

She led us to a round table and I pulled the seat out for Bella.

"Your waitress will be right out." she said, taking one more look at me and walking away.

Sure enough, a couple moments later, a young lady came to our table. "Hello, my name is Tiffany and I'll be your waitress tonight." she said.

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Tiffany was the perfect name for her. She had bleach blond hair and make-up caked on to her face. She looked like the kind of girl who thought she was the prettiest person in the world. Stuck up and all, thinking she could get whatever she wanted, which by the way she was staring at me at the moment, made me think it was currently me.

But I ignored her and let someone else at the table give her our drink orders. The dinner passed quickly and I spent most of the time staring at Bella who sat across from me.

Once, she caught me and her face turned that adorable red color it did when she was embarrassed and she mouthed 'what?' at me. As if I needed a reason to stare at her. I smiled at her and shook my head that it was nothing.

It was amazing how lost I could be when I looked at her. As if nothing else in the world existed but the smile that graced her face and the musical laughter that came from that exquisite mouth. Not an angel in heaven could ever compare to her level of perfection.

We paid our bill and walked back to the Jeep. The club was s little distance from the restaurant and we didn't want the girls to walk anymore if we were to dance the night away.

I was surprised to see that the club was pretty full by the time we arrived. It was still pretty early. Of course, we didn't need to wait in line and they never asked to see our ID. It was clear that the bouncer was checking out my Bella as we walked in, but I just shrugged it off. I wasn't going to let it bother me.

We got ourselves a table and sat while sipping on soda for a while. It was a little too early to hit the dance floor.

Right at 8:00, I saw Keith walk into the club and I waved him over to our table.

"Glad you could make it." I said as he sat down at our table.

"I'm glad you invited me." he said. "Who is everyone?" he asked.

I acted as a spokesperson and pointed out everyone as I said their names.

"That's my sister, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper. My brother, Emmett, and his fiancé, Rosalie, she's also Jasper's twin. And, this, is my Bella." I said with possessiveness.

"It's nice to meet all of you." he said nodding in all of their directions.

I noticed Brett suddenly appear at the bar and stood to get his attention. He saw me immediately and walked over.

"Brett, I would like you to meet Keith." I said as I introduced them, and sat down again.

"Nice to meet you." Keith said with wide eyes as he shook Brett's hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Brett said. "Hey, do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." Keith said, getting up and taking Brett's hand to lead him to the dance floor.

"Well, that went well." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Maybe Brett will stop hitting on you now, Edward." Alice teased.

"Well, shall we?" I asked Bella as I stood from the table, holding my hand out for her to take.

"I suppose. Last time was pretty fun." she said with a laugh.

I led her to the dance floor and she instantly turned around and started grinding her ass into me. This was a very stupid thing to do. I should have never asked her to dance. _Gentleman, Edward_ I reminded myself. So, I kept my hands on her hips and nearly lost it when she 'dropped it like it's hot' again. Only this time, she was wearing a very small skirt, and the thong she was wearing left little to the imagination when she bent over.

I bit my lip so hard, I though I was about to taste blood.

BPOV

I really thought that the dancing would push him overboard. But so far his hands just stayed glued on my hips. This gentleman crap was really starting to frustrate me. I even did my butt drop in my incredibly short skirt, making sure he could see that I was only wearing a thong underneath...nothing.

The man was like unresponsive stone! Needless to say, I was getting quite frustrated.

I took his hands and placed them on my bare stomach instead. Still nothing. So, I decided to take a different approach. I turned so that I was facing him and I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

EPOV

She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, and I could feel every part of her body press into mine. This was the most difficult thing I had ever done. She continued to grind against me and put her lips right next to my ear.

Then, I heard it. She moaned. She moaned into my ear and she was breathing very heavily. I almost stopped dancing and fell to my knees. My mouth became incredibly dry and the only thing I could think about was taking her right there, and not caring about the bet or the people that would be watching us.

BPOV

I was playing dirty with the moaning and the breathing, and believe me, I knew it. But I just couldn't take the fact that he could resist me so easily.

But soon after I started my little act, I felt his hands move from my waist, down to the bottom of my butt cheeks. He gently traced his fingers along the crease where my butt met my thigh, and suddenly, the moans were no longer fake.

His touch was so light that it made me shiver. I started kissing his neck as he massaged the back of my thigh and then continued up until hands were fully under my skirt. My legs literally turned to jelly, and I couldn't take it any more. I gave up.

I kissed him forcefully, letting him know that I wanted to go further. I wanted to go all the way. There was no way I would last another minute, and I no longer cared.

I released his tongue and lips and took his hand. I walked to the first door I saw and ran into it. I saw that it was an employee break room. There was a couch and a mini fridge. But lucky for us, it was empty.

I pushed Edward down, onto the couch and turned to lock the door.

I straddled his lap and began to kiss him as his hands roamed up and down my back. Then, quickly, he turned us and he was suddenly laying on top of me. I quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and let my hands roam over his perfect chest, down to his incredible abs.

He let my mouth go to let me breath but moved his lips to my bare stomach. The shirt's neckline was far too high for him to reach anything from the top, so he slipped the bottom of my shirt up until it my breasts were visible. H quickly undid the clasp in the front of my bra and let my breasts break free. His mouth devoured my left while his hand started to massage my right, and then he would switch.

I pulled him back up to my mouth. I couldn't stand not being with him for so long.

His hands slid up my thigh to my underwear and he tore the sides of them. Yes, he actually tore them. That just made me hotter. I liked that he had these animal instincts underneath all of his politeness.

He lowered his head down the center of my arousal and kissed my wet folds, making me moan uncontrollably. I saw him look up from between my legs and smile a devious smile. He lowered his head, keeping eye contact with me, and kissed me again. My head tilted back at the sheer pleasure this god was giving to me. His tongue started to lick around me, but didn't enter.

"Do you like the way that feels?" he asked so seductively, I thought I would explode right there.

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything. I was far too lost in the pleasure.

"No response." he said mischievously. "I must not be doing it right." he said with a smile. I just screamed his name, and he lowered his head yea again to kiss my folds, this time, his tongue dove slightly into me.

"Edward." it wasn't quite a scream. I couldn't get enough air to scream. He was driving me completely crazy.

"Yes love?" he asked innocently. I couldn't answer. He went back to licking my and suddenly, I felt two of his fingers enter me as he moved his head up and started to kiss my stomach.

I came shortly after he entered, not being able to take anymore. I needed him. And I needed him bad.

"Edward. You win." I cried out. I couldn't take it anymore, so I threw in the towel. "You win, I give up. Now, please..." I begged.

He came back up to me and kissed me. "Alright, love." he said, and his hands traveled down to his pants. Finally. It was about time. I felt so deprived.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hey are you guys in there?" I could hear Alice's voice.

"SHIT!" I yelled. Edward just looked at me.

"I've never heard you curse before." he said.

"Well, I'm a little frustrated." I told him.

"Come on, Brett and Keith are making out, and Emmett and Jasper want to go home." Rose said this time.

Edward got off of me and started to rebutton his shirt. "Edward, we don't have to go. Come on, please." I said.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "Once we get home, love." he said, giving me a hand so I could pull myself up. I did and hooked my bra and pulled my shirt back down.

"Thanks for leaving me without any underwear." I said with a smile.

He just laughed as he ran his fingers through is disheveled hair. "I had to leave something for me to have fun with on the way home." he said with a wink.

We opened the door to an awaiting crowd of our friends, Brett and Keith included.

"WHO WON?" They all asked, each gender looking hopeful.

"I caved." I said, slightly embarrassed. The girls looked rather disappointed, while the guys whooped and cheered.

We made it out to the Jeep with the guys praising Edward the whole while. "I cant' believe a guy lasted that long without sex. You are a god!" Emmett said.

I sat on Edward's lap on the way home, not being able to tear myself away from him since the employee break room. And he did as he said, and his hands would caress under my skirt, and for once, I was quite happy I had no underwear (which apparently would happen every time I went clubbing.).

As soon as the Jeep came to a stop, I ran Edward up to our room and we both started stripping as if our life's depended on it. He would crush my body between him and the wall, taking me roughly. We were like animals.

He would push me against one wall, and then kiss every part of my body. Then, I would push him into the opposite wall, going down on him. Each time our bodies slammed into a wall, something would crash to the ground, but we just ignored it.

We sank to the carpeted floor and I crawled on top of him and he helped move my hips faster to meet his thrusts. Once we each came, he picked me up, and threw me on the bed, before diving on top of me, to take me again.

Eventually I flipped us, and he sat up, but I wasn't through with him yet. I started to ride him as he sat propped up against the head board. I could feel my breasts bounce up and down as I rode faster and harder.

I dismounted once we each came yet again, but this time he wasn't finished.

"Get on all fours." he said breathlessly. And I loved the way he put a hint of command in his voice, like I was his play thing.

I did as he said and thrust into me from behind, grabbing at my hips and helping me meet every thrust he could muster. I could hear the delicious sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he dug deeper into me. Finally, we both came, screaming out each other's names, and collapsed on top of the covers on the bed.

We laid next to each other, silent except for our incredibly hard breathing. My hair was damp with sweat, as was his, and if I wasn't so exhausted, I swear to god, I could've gone for more...and I really wanted to, but my body wouldn't let me.

"Wow." was all I could say as my naked chest continued to heave up and down. I turned my head to the side to look at Edward.

"That's a bit of an understatement." he said breathlessly as he smiled. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"No, but I think what we did just made up for it."

Eventually, we gathered enough strength to pull the covers back and crawl in. Completely exhausted, we fell asleep with our sweaty bodies entangled with each other. Even after all we had just done, I didn't want to leave the amazing feeling of his skin. And before long, we were out cold.

And I had never been happier to lose.

* * *

**TADA!!!!! Okay, so I thought I'd put you all out of your misery and give you a winner. It was a close race at first, but apparently, a lot of you wanted to see Vegas!**

**I had to give someone to Brett...he deserves happiness too (as I said before, Brett was inpired by two of my gay friends, and Keith was inspired by this guy that hit on my at a Brewers game...lol.)**

**Man, are they animals, or what? the doggey-style was a request form Capricorn75...so, there you go. I tried to make it fit in with everything else and I hoped it worked. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the Cracking of both of them, and I hope it kept you guessing..lol. **

**Until my next chapter,**

**ashel-13**


	23. Normality and Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But Stephenie Meyer asked me if I would continue the series for her. She was like, "Ashel-13, I'm a little busy, would you mind writing another book for me before I publish Midnight Sun?" and I was like, "Hmmmm...let me think about that. OKAY!!!" Unfortunately this did not actually happen...but a girl can dream can't she?...lol.**

**As always, to the Review Crew!!! You guys rock something hard!**

**This chapter I would like to dedicate to a group of people. I looked at the stats for this story and noticed how many people put this story on their list of favorites. I was so surprised by the number, it was fantastic!!! So this is for the people who read but don't review...I don't always review stories either. I thought they deserved some recognitions. Thank you!**

**Alright, after that last little steamy chapter, I thought they should calm down for a chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed I had used Edward's chest as a pillow. It was amazing that after our very exhausted night together he could still smell as amazing as ever. I turned to see what time it was, and almost died. My entire body felt sore, and on top of that, it was already 1:15. I laid back in a comfortable position and closed my eyes.

I rolled my neck and even that was sore. I was in desperate need of a massage therapist or a chiropractor. Although, that would be an interesting talk.

"So, Miss Swan, how exactly did you become so sore?" the doctor or misuse would ask.

"Well, I made a stupid bet with my god of a boyfriend about who could go longer without sex. I lost miserably, but he made it up to me by us having sex every place in the room. Walls, floors, windows, bed...you know."

Yes, actually, I'm gonna pass on the treatment idea, and maybe just get Alice to massage me. She used to give great ones in the dorm room.

I tried to stretch and instantly regretted it. "Ow" I whimpered. It was probably a combination of the dancing, and the sex. Well, at least that was the extent of the damage. There were worse things that could happen than being a little sore.

I noticed Edward stirring beside me and kissed his cheek lightly before laying down next to him again.

I watched as he opened one eye, and then the other. Then the thought hit me. Oh my god, if I was sore, he would be ten times worse than me. That was a lot of lifting he did last night. Throwing me against walls and hoisting me up. Okay, I would have to stop thinking about that, or soon, we would just be adding to the soreness.

He smiled at me which made me do the same in return. He tried to sit himself up, but I could see that he felt at least a little bit of pain.

"Do you hurt?" I asked him.

He rested his back against the headboard. "I'm just a little sore. But, believe me, it was completely worth it." he said with that breathtaking crooked smile of his. "And how are you feeling this morning?"

"The same. Sore, but totally worth every ache." I told him.

He leaned down and captured my lips for a short second before letting go. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Just make it up to me later." I told him.

He laughed at me. "Maybe, we should wait until we can actually move again." he suggested.

"That would probably be wise." I agreed.

Then I noticed something on his chest. I moved a bit closer to see what it was. "Oh my god! Did I do that?" I asked as I saw a scratch mark over his right pectoral muscle.

He looked down and smiled at me. "I kind of like it. Like you marked me as your's." he said with a smug smile. "And, I like that you had such animal instincts last night." he said, kissing me again. But I still felt a little bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mark you all up." I laughed. "I claw at my boyfriend, and here I lay, perfectly unharmed."

"I wouldn't say completely." he smiled.

"Well I don't count being sore as harmed. You left no mark on me." I explained.

"Again, I would n't really say that." he said as his smile grew. I felt my brows knit together in confusion. He hadn't scratched me or anything. In fact, for what we were doing last night, he was pretty gentle...pretty being the key word.

He moved his head down to my chest and kissed right above my left breast. I giggled and looked down at him. "Edward, I thought you said, not until..." and then, when he moved his head, I saw it. A hickey right in above my left breast.

"You gave me a hickey last night?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, if you want to get technical, I gave you a couple. I think I should get to mark my territory too." he answered.

"Where are they?" I asked. I couldn't see, I didn't have a mirror.

"Just here" he kissed the one he already pointed out. "Here." he kissed a spot at the hollow of my neck. Then, he moved the sheets that were covering my chest. "Here" he kissed under my right breast. "And here." he kissed the right side of my groin.

"Really? There?" I asked incredulously.

He came back up to me and smiled. "Alright, I may have made that last one up as an excuse to touch you again." he admitted, but he certainly did not seem sorry about it, and I honestly didn't mind.

"Do you want to shower first, or should I?" I asked him.

He kissed my forehead. "You can go first." he said as he got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. God, even his back was gorgeous. I got up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders so I was pressed slightly into his back.

He let out a small moan. "Bella love, that's really not helping my resolve to wait until we're properly healed." I looked over his shoulder and down to see that he was, indeed ready for me again, but I knew he was right.

"I'm sorry." I kissed the back of his neck, unwrapped my arms from him, and got out of the bed. "Okay, I'll be out in a little while." I said, kissing him before starting to walk away, but as I turned, I felt him pull me back to him.

"You are such a tease." he whispered from behind me into my ear so seductively, I almost didn't mind if we would hurt even more if it meant I could have him again.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked in a shocked voice. He was the one teasing, with all of his kissing, and whispering, and being aroused around me.

"You are simply just too tempting and thus tease me in everything you do." he whispered again, before kissing beneath my ear.

I laughed. "And you say I'm a tease. You could always join me in the shower." I suggested to him.

"I don't think that would be wise." he said letting me go. "And you see? Did you hear yourself? Tease. You just tried to get me to shower with you." he said with a low chuckle.

"Fine. I didn't want you in there anyway." I said as I ran to the bathroom laughing with Edward chasing me until I got to the door and closed and locked it.

EPOV

I threw on my pajama bottoms and headed down to the kitchen. Might as well get all the teasing with over now. That way, Bella wouldn't be too embarrassed.

"Morning." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"It's not really morning. More like afternoon." Jasper said with a smirk. "Whatever you guys did last night, clearly your time zone is messed up."

"Jasper, you know exactly what they did last night. In fact, the whole neighborhood probably knows what they did last night." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Emmett, we don't have neighbors for miles." I told him.

"Oh, I know, but they could probably still hear you." he said laughing. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"For once, I have to add in on the teasing." Rose said with a smile. "I'm just curious. Is there anything in that room that's not broken?"

I gave her a cocky smile. "Some things are still intact, but don't worry, we'll get those next time." I told her with a wink.

She just laughed and shook her head.

Alice came up and smacked my arm. I gave her a questioning look.

"You took away her innocence." she yelled at me.

"Yes, I'm sure you had nothing to do with that, dear sister." I told her. "You gave her pointers to seduce me, and an incredibly sexy outfit. Not to mention, I used to be as innocent as she was."

"Oh, yeah." she admitted. She hit me again. "I swear to god, Edward, if you guys turn into Emmett and Rosalie, I will kill you." she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked, looking offended.

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "She means we have sex all the time." she explained.

"Oh, well that's not bad." Emmett replied and I again rolled my eyes at my brother.

"I'm serious, Edward. She's my best friend and you need to share her." she said, pouting a little.

"Okay, Alice. I'm sorry. I will share Bella." I said with a reassuring smile which she returned. "Alright, I think she should be done showering by now, so I'll see you guys later." I told them.

"You guys are going to do it again?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Emmett. I let her shower by herself, so that when she came out I could jump her and give her a round 38" I said sarcastically. But by the look on his face, he didn't realize my sarcasm.

I just turned and head for the stair, but behind me I could hear my brother. He sounded so sad, it was almost funny. "Rose, we've never had that many rounds." he complained, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I knocked on the door before I went in. When I walked in, Bella was by her dresser in nothing but a towel. She just smiled at me.

"You know you don't have to knock to come into your own room." she said with a laugh.

"I wanted to make sure you were somewhat decent before I walked in on you." I told her. "I think I have exercised enough effort this morning...or when we woke up, rather on not taking you again."

She just laughed at me. "And you call wearing a towel decent?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"At least you're covered." I shrugged my shoulders.

"The shower is all your's. Where you downstairs already?" she asked.

"Yeah. I thought I should take the hit of teasing without you." I told her and then repeated the jokes they had said to me to prepare her for what they might say to her.

I gave her a quick kiss and then headed to the bathroom.

BPOV

As soon as Edward was safely in the bathroom, I started to get dressed in simple shorts and a tank top. It felt good to wear normal clothes again, it felt like it had been a long time. I honestly didn't know how Rose and Alice functioned wearing skirts and high heels almost everyday. I would surely die **(dammit, stop calling me Shirley)**...literally. I would trip on the high heels and probably crack my head open.

I walked downstairs to find the Emmett and Jasper playing Guitar Hero and Rose and Alice talking as they flipped through magazines from the couch.

"Hey guys." I said a little too chipper.

"Why hello, there." Rose said with a smile. "We were wondering if we would see you at all today."

"Yeah." Emmett agreed. "I think the whole neighborhood heard you last night." I saw everyone else in the family roll their eyes at him.

"Wow, Emmett. Did you think the comment you used on Edward was so funny, you could use it again?" I asked which caused the rest of the family to start laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emmett told me as he looked away in the opposite direction.

"Oh, it's okay, Emmett." I told him while patting his back. "I'm sure you'll think of some more material by the next time." I said in mock sadness which only made the family laugh more.

"Hey, Alice, do you want to go shopping with me today?" I asked.

"Why do you invite Alice and not me?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I know this kind of shopping wouldn't interest you. Alice?"

"I love shopping. Of course. I'm surprised you want even more clothes, but I am happy to oblige." she said, standing up.

"Clothes? Oh no, Alice. I thought we should go grocery shopping. You know, so we have food. And since I usually do that kind of shopping I thought I would go, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come too." I saw her face instantly fall as soon as I told her there would be groceries instead of clothing.

She sat back onto the couch. "As fun as that sounds, Bella, I thought I would hang out with Rose." she said, trying to be nice.

I laughed at her attempt to not hurt my feelings. "Alice, it's okay. I didn't really think you'd want to come, but I thought I'd ask anyways. Did your parents leave any money for food?" I asked.

"No, here, just take my credit card. It's not like it has a limit. Get whatever you want. Maybe we should have a party one of these days." Alice suggested.

"Maybe we should give the party life some rest for a couple of days. I think I've partied more in the last two weeks than I have in my entire life." I told her. "You know, you could've eased me into the party lifestyle." I laughed. "Instead you kinda just threw me into it."

"Well, you have to admit, it was fun." Alice laughed.

"True." I admitted. "Okay, I'm gonna go tell Edward I'm going out." I said as I headed for the stairs.

I did just as he had and knocked on the bedroom door before entering. He already had his pants on, which was good. I didn't think I could handle him in nothing but a towel again. Once I was in the room, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Cute." he said with a smile.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were decent." I told him while raising my hands up.

"Decent enough." he said with that damn sexy crooked grin and then looked back into his closet to find a shirt.

"Oh hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out grocery shopping. We're running low on food, and take-out is getting a little old. I mean, how much pizza can one family eat." I said with a laugh.

He looked away from the closet, after picking out a blue t-shirt and looked at me. "You're going by yourself?" he asked, clearly not thrilled with the idea.

"Well I asked Alice, but clearly food is not amongst the things she is passionate about shopping for. Besides, it's just Forks. Calm down. You seem like you don't like the idea of me being by myself. I've used to go to the Thrift way all the time in high school."

"Well, I don't really want to hang out here without you. Would you mind if I came?" he asked while slipping the shirt over his head.

I smiled at him. "If you really want to. But don't do this just for me. Honestly, I don't mind doing it myself." I told him.

He walked up to me and kissed me quickly. "I would love to go grocery shopping with you. Besides, it will be very informative for our future. I want to know what you like and don't like. Otherwise, what kind of husband would I be?" he said with a wink.

My heart started doing flips in my chest. He again brought up us being married, which I loved the idea of. But could he possible want to spend a life time with me? I mean, one fun filled summer was one thing, but marriage was a completely different area. Could he possibly want me the same way I wanted him? The thought of that being true made a smile cross my face.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked with a laugh.

I shook my head to snap me back to reality. "Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Let's go."

We walked down the stairs hand in hand to find everyone in the same spot as I had left them in.

"Well, that round didn't take very long." Emmett joked. We just rolled our eyes at him for about the hundredth time since we woke up.

"We're going to the store. Well be back in a little while." I told them, but they didn't seem to care as they waved at us to go.

Edward opened the passenger door to the Volvo, before getting in the driver's side himself. The purr of the engine started and we backed down the driveway on our way to the Thrift way.

It wasn't too full for being the only grocery store around. I assumed everyone did their shopping earlier if they did it at all that day.

It seemed so normal and comfortable to be shopping with Edward. I would push the cart, and he put his hands on either side of me, pushing from behind me. It just felt normal and right.

"Do we need brownies?" he asked.

I laughed at him. "Um I don't think anyone ever _needs_ brownies." I told him. I saw his face fall a little. It was so cute. Like a little boy who's mom wouldn't let him get a treat. I kissed his cheek. "Okay, yes. We definitely need brownies." I said with a laugh.

He smiled at me and threw some into the cart.

"Oh, I forgot to get more shampoo. We're running low. I'll be right back." he said, giving me a kiss and heading to a different area of the store. I just continued to push the cart and pick out the things we needed.

"Why, hello there." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see who it was and instantly regretted. It was our waiter from Chuck's Sports Bar. Seriously, he could recognize me from the back? That was a little creepy.

"Hi." I said as I turned back around and started pushing my cart again.

"Oh come on, baby. Don't be like that." he said, following me.

I turned to face him again. "Okay, one, don't call me 'baby'...ever. And two, how did you think it was going to be?"

"Well at least let me introduce myself properly. Hello, my name is Mike Newton. And you are...?"

"Shopping. Now, excuse me." I said as I pushed my cart a little faster.

"Please, I'm trying to be friendly." he said. And although I knew I shouldn't I felt a little bad for him. He really didn't do anything to me.

"Alright, I'm sorry. That was rude. My name is Bella." I told him.

He smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Hey, would you like to get a cup of coffee with me or something later?"

Are you serious? Did he just ask me that?

"I'm afraid she will be a bit busy later." Edward said calmly as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt relief wash through me. Is there something this man couldn't save me from.

"Oh well, maybe next time." Mike said as he walked away from us.

I turned to Edward. "Did he really just say that there would be a next time?" I asked.

He laughed at me as he threw two bottles of shampoo into the cart.

We waited in line for a couple minutes before checking out. The cashier we had was not being subtle about checking out my boyfriend and I could've done without that and Mike hitting on me. But beside that, it was actually very relaxing to go shopping with Edward.

We loaded our groceries into the Volvo and sped home. Yep, I found myself actually calling the Cullen house my home. It seemed to be as much a part of me as my actual house and I liked it.

"Just out of curiosity, why of all things would you take me shopping with you and Alice if you were to win the bet?" Edward asked as we drove home.

I instantly felt my face start to flush and looked away from him, out my window.

"Oh, now I have to know." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's really embarrassing. Do I have to tell you?" I asked.

"No, but I _am_ curious." I hesitated and he continued. "Never mind. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you." I paused and took a deep breath, feeling my face get even hotter. By now we were parked outside the house with the engine shut off. "I wanted you to come in the dressing room with me and do some things..." I trailed off, not able to continue the rest of my sentence.

He looked confused for a minuted, and then I could almost see the light bulb go off in his head. He leaned in closer to me. "You know, I think I might still be able to do that...if you behave." he whispered.

"What do you mean, 'behave'?" I asked.

"I mean, when I take you away for our weekend together, no complaining on how much I spoil you. Spoiling you is part of my winning and I get to do it as much as I please." he said leaning away from me and getting out of the car.

I quickly unbuckled and got out as well. "Wait, what do you mean, you intend on spoiling me?" I asked. He knew how much I hated when people spent money on me. And how I hated surprises even more.

"That is part of the surprise. I won, so we will play by my rules." he said as he carried three bags of groceries to the house and I grabbed the other two.

"You are such a cheater."

"I know." was all he answered.

EPOV

It was a little fun keeping Bella in the dark. I liked that she didn't know where we were going, and I would've loved for it to be a secret until we actually arrived in Vegas. I could imgine her surprise as we drove from the airport and she suddenly saw the sign reading, "Welcome to Las Vegas".

The rest of the family came from the living room into the kitchen to help put the groceries away, when the phone rang. Jasper picked it up, as we threw packages from a bag to a person to put it away in a cabinet. Some how, it turned into just chucking them at each other and a lot of laughing.

"Hold on for a moment, please." I hear Jasper say into the phone. "Hey, Edward. Phone."

I tried to stop the laughter after Emmett got hit in the forehead with a box of Captain Crunch, and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. This is Professor Acker. I have noticed that every summer you have taken a course to further your knowledge in the medical field." he said.

"Oh, hello Professor. Yes, that is correct."

"Well, I was quite shocked to find that you were not signed up for any this summer. I thought it was a simple fluke, until classes started and no one heard from you."

"Yes, I came home for the summer." I told him.

"Well, we would like to offer you a chance to shadow one of the doctors here. This would be a great head start for your career." he explained.

"You would let me shadow?" I asked, quite excited. They usually didn't allow such young students that privilege.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. However, you would have to leave immediately. So, what do you say? Would you like to start your career off the right way?" he asked.

I paused and as I looked around the room, it seemed like every thing was happening in slow motion. I had always wanted this, and they clearly saw something in me. But as I looked around the room, I saw Bella throw her head back, laughing at Jasper when he was hit with a package of toilet paper. She was so beautiful. She was all I wanted this summer. But this opportunity would give me a head start to the life I had always wanted.

BPOV

After almost peeing my pants after Jasper was hit with the toilet paper, I turned toward Edward to see he had an almost hurt expression on his face. Like he was trying to decide something really hard. And for the first time that summer, I truly thought that something was wrong, and that he would be pulled away from me. I saw me looking at him and gave me a weak smile that didn't touch his eyes. Something was wrong. Something would not turn out right. And I didn't like it.

* * *

**I know, you all hate me...I get it. But come on it's not like you wont know what happens tomorrow. It's just a day long cliffie.**

**So, I finally brought back that vile Mike Newton. I plan to weave him in again...because let's face it, he just never takes a hint.**

**This wasn't a filler...just so you know. I thought it allowed for some character development and time for people to see that their relationship is not completely physical. And also, a twist in the story...which i thought it needed.**

**So, there you go. Again, I really want to thank everyone that reads my story...especially those of you that review. It really does mean a lot to me. **

**ashel-13 (except now two people know my real name...shhhhh...lol)**


	24. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And don't be hating on Professor Acker...lol. It's not his fault he wants Edward to do well.**

**To the Review Crew.**

**I will dedicate this to everyone worried about the outcome of Edward's decision. I love that you guys care so much about the story and the characters. Not to mention I'm writing this right after I just posted the other, so I don't have time to pick out my favorite reviews...forgive me.**

**Okay, so in the last chapter Edward was on the phone...let's begin.**

* * *

EPOV

I hung up the phone and went directly to Bella who looked like she was on the verge of tears. I took her hand.

"Come on." I said as I dragged her up to my room.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked once we were in my room with the door closed. I looked into her sad, brown eyes, and saw them filled with tears.

"A professor at my school offered me a chance to shadow some of the doctors there this summer." I told her flat out.

"And?" she asked, waiting to hear what I told them.

"And I told them I needed to discuss it with someone first." I told her. I sighed. "Bella, this is huge for my future, but you are more important. I don't want to be without you. I think I'm going to turn it down." I told her.

It just wasn't fair. I finally felt certain of two things in my life I wanted. My career and Bella. Now, it seemed as if the universe was forcing me to decide between the two. But in the end, I would have this opportunity eventually, but I only had the summer to spend with Bella.

"No." she said, knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked at her as the tears started to run down her face. "I want you to take it. I want you to do it. I refuse to stand in your way of the career you want."

"Bella..." I started, but she interrupted me.

"Edward, listen to me. I love you, and I always will. Whether you're away from me or holding me in your arms. I'm telling you...you will take that shadow job, and you will be good at it. And it will help you become a great doctor like Carlisle."

"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. She just nodded beneath me.

That night, after I told my family I was leaving in the morning, Bell and I went to bed. Neither of us slept until the early hours of the morning. We just held each other.

"I'll see you soon." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah." she tried to smile as we laid facing each other. "Thanksgiving break is only five months away. I had to wait three years, so that shouldn't be too bad." she said.

But I could read through her and I knew that it would kill her as much as it would kill me.

"Bella, I love you."

Her eyes started to leak again as the salt water ran down her cheeks. "I love you too."

Eventually I got her to fall asleep, but by the time she fell asleep I had to get up to get ready for the trip ahead of me. I let her sleep as I got ready and decided maybe it would be easier if I didn't say good-bye. So I packed all my things in my car, and turned to look at the house one more time. But when I did, I saw Bella standing on the porch wrapped in a blanket, as the sun just barely began to rise.

There were no words I could say to her. She must have felt the same way, because she just stood there looking like a sad angel. No one that beautiful should ever look so sad.

Before I could even make it to the steps, she ran to me and jumped into my arms. "Please, don't forget about me." she whispered to me. I almost lost it right there and broke down crying myself. But I couldn't do that to her. I needed to be strong, for the both of us.

"Never." I said and then lowered her down to her feet. I kissed her one last time, and made it count. It was sweet and gentle, letting her know she was the most important thing in my world.

I let her go, and neither one of us had the strength to say good-bye. Or maybe that we just didn't want to admit we were leaving. I kept telling myself it wasn't a good-bye. It would just be a 'see you later', but my heart knew differently.

I got in my car and saw her fall to the ground in my rearview mirror as I pulled out of the driveway, leaving my heart behind. Whether or not it would continue to beat was up to her. She would be the only one I would ever give my heart and myself to. She was as much a part of me as I was. And I was leaving her behind. "I love you." I said quietly to myself as I drove away from the only true happiness I had ever known.

**THE END...look for the sequel! **

**CHILL! I'm just kidding! I would never leave you guys hanging like that. Besides, I will continue this story as long as you guys read it.**

**Now, on with it...**

BPOV

I'm not sure how long I sat on the steps of the house that morning after he left. But I remember Alice coming out and holding me, and then everyone else joining. As I cried, we were all held together in a group hug...except the group was missing one very important person.

But I loved him too much to let him give up his future for me. I wouldn't let him do that.

Eventually, Emmett carried me up to my room...Edward's room. I slept all day and in to part of the next, not wanting to do anything. My heart was fractured. Not completely broken. He still loved me, and we said we would be together eventually and that hope kept it from being broken, but it was badly fractured.

When I finally got out of bed, I didn't want to see any of the others. I just wanted to sulk. It had been only two days, but it already felt like forever.

I decided to start cleaning up the mess we had made that night we threw each other all over the room. As I began to pick up some of his CD's, I felt myself start to sob and fell to the floor, almost screaming his name.

"Bella. Shhhh...it'll be okay." Alice said as she held me. We sat like that for a while until Rosalie joined us.

They helped me pick up the room, and with their company I began to feel a bit better.

"Hey, you know what we need? A little bit of fun." Alice said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "Let's go to the spa."

"Bikini waxes aren't exactly my idea of fun." I told them and smiled vaguely at the sound of their laughter.

"Come on, get dressed. We're going to the spa."

I did as they said and got dressed. For the sake of my friends I would have to at least try to be happy, even though I knew I wouldn't achieve it completely without Edward with me.

That's how it went for a week. I would put on a brave face when I was around my friends. I didn't need them to worry about me. They didn't deserve that. But then at night, while I laid in the bed I used to share with Edward, I would cry. I felt so empty not having those strong arms wrap around me as I slept. And nothing could fix it.

A week and a day after he left, I had the most amazing dream I had since he left.

"Bella, love." I heard him whisper as I slept. And felt his hand brush my forehead. "Bella." he repeated.

I sighed, completely content, but then I found that I was no longer sleeping and almost cried at the loss of that magnificent dream.

But I heard it again. "Bella." I turned and I saw him. His perfect face decorated with a small smile on his flawless lips.

"Edward?" I asked, not believing what I saw. Before he could answer, I threw my hands around his neck and held him close to me. I opened my eyes and saw my friends smiling at me from the door. As soon as they saw me, they closed the door and left me to my love.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused, as I pulled away, but kept my arms around him.

"You, my love, might have been able to live without me, but I couldn't function without you. I can't leave you...not yet. Not when we've only just begun." he said in his impossibly smooth voice.

Before he could get another word out, I crashed my lips to his. We kissed until we both needed air.

"You should go back to sleep now." he said to me. I nodded. I knew, with him beside me, I would be able to sleep in comfort for once in a week.

"You will be with me, right?" I asked to make sure.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Sure, just let me change." He let go of me and I didn't let my eyes leave him as he walked over to a suitcase and pulled out the all too familiar pajama bottoms. And as he stripped in front of me, I still didn't look away. After not seeing him, there was no way I would look away, just to have hm disappear again. I wasn't taking any chances. Not to mention the view was fantastic.

He crawled into bed with me and I felt like for the first time in a week, I could breath correctly.

"I love you." he whispered as he kissed the side of my neck that was exposed to him.

"Never leave me again."

"I wouldn't dream of it." he replied in a soft whisper and I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

It felt so right to have Bella in my arms. I was such a fool to think I could leave her so soon and on such short notice. No, I would eventually get my chance to shadow, but she was infinitely more important this summer.

And as I kissed her sleeping face gently, and saw a slight smile cross her face, I knew that I had made the right decision.

Yes, what I was holding at that moment was what I truly needed. All I truly needed forever.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chpter was so short, but I thought yoy guys are so amazing you deserved to know what would happen next. So, I pumped this out as fast as my fingers would let me.**

**I know, I didn't take that much time with them being apart. But honestly, I don't like to cry when I read fanfics. I always feel like an idiot...lol. And there are some that I BAWL at. So, I thought I would save you the misery. **

**And now we can get back to the fun stuff.**

**I hope you liked the small twist I threw at you. It was short, but I really think it developed the characters and the plot...so there you go. If you disagre...than i stick my tongue out at you. :p**

**As always, I love you guys,**

**ashel-13**


	25. Keep Your Shorts On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And if I could, I would totally take all of you guys to a theme park!**

**As always, to my beloved Review Crew, thanks for sticking with the story for these past 2 weeks (can you believe it's only been 2 weeks).**

**This chapter is dedicated to Miss Twitch Barky VonSnouzer for first off, having a fantastic name, and also for the amazing review. I already have a couple new ideas for a different fanfictions. And to Mrs. Isabella Cullen for providing me with the hysterical mental image of me being chained to a chair by a computer forced to write while someone stands behind me with a ruler...lol. Too bad, I would've LOVED to have seen that drawn out.**

**I'm sorry if I made some of you cry. But when you told me that, I felt a swell of accomplishment. I love that you guys identify with the characters so well. YAY! **

**Alright, let's get on with it!**

* * *

EPOV

I was pretty sure it had only been a couple hours that we had been sleeping, but when I woke I felt like a couple hours was all I needed. I looked at the angel that lay in my arms, and felt at peace for the first time in a week.

There was no way I had been able to focus in the past week which I had shadowed doctors. When they would try to explain things to me, my mind would just drift back to Bella and the things about her I missed. Needless to say, they got rather annoyed at my lack of attention. I realized I couldn't do it. Not that soon.

I tightened my grip on her making sure she was actually there, with me. But that had caused her to stir. I leaned my head down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good, you're still here." she said with a laugh. My only response was to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry I left in the first place." I told her as my face fell a little. I never should have left her to begin with.

"You're with me now, and that's all that matters." she said as she sat up. "I wonder what Alice has planned for your first day back." she laughed.

"Think she'll take it easy on me?" I asked.

She laughed at me. "Probably not." she said with a giggle.

I groaned which only earned another laugh from Bella.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" I asked her. "Well let's see how funny you think this is." I said as I launched myself at her and started to tickle the sides of her stomach.

"Edward...please...stop." she screamed in between laughs. "Please..."

"Hey, Edward, I don't think you're doing it right." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think those are the sounds she's supposed to make." Jasper added in.

I picked up a pillow and threw it at them as we all laughed while Bella's face was beet red. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment of from lack of oxygen from me tickling her.

"Hey, you two. Get dressed for the day." Alice chirped. And with that, they all left the room.

"Apparently she has something planned." Bella laughed. I started to crawl towards her, but she giggled and sprang off the bed. She grabbed some clothes for the day and went in the bathroom to change.

Once she came out, I did the same and we walked down stairs together.

"Okay, Alice. What are we doing?" I asked her, not sounding enthused at all.

"Oh, don't be such a mope."

"I just don't want to do anything major today. I want to relax a little." I told her.

"Hmpf. Fine. I will save the major for tomorrow. Then what your boring-ness, would you like to do today?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We could all go to the park." I suggested.

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed. "They have a beach volleyball court there with sand, and that could be fun."

"Not to mention swings." Rose added with a giggle.

"Good, then let's get our suits on and get this show on the road." Jasper said.

Only a couple minutes later we all headed out to the Jeep to pack in our bags and a cooler with lunch. Bella and I decided to take the Volvo so we could have a little privacy.

The park was only a couple minutes away, like everything else, so it didn't take very long to get there.

"Aw man. I was hoping we would be the only ones here." Emmett said with a sad look on his face. It was a little funny how upset he could be over such a small thing.. "AND, there's a group of guys playing on the volleyball court. SUCK!"

I turned to Bella who I heard giggling beside me at his outburst. She had to dig her head into my side to muffle the laughter.

"Emmett, it's fine. We'll play later." Rose said with a smile while rubbing his back.

"Wow, it's hot out here. We might as well take our clothes off now." Jasper said. He was right. It wasn't even noon and already the sun was getting to us. So the guys took off their shirts, as did the girls, leaving them in only shorts and their swimsuit tops.

I had forgotten the spectacular vision that was Bella in a swimsuit. Her pale skin practically glowed next to the dark blue of the material, making her skin look smooth and milky, just asking for me to touch it.

Unfortunately, she had also caught the attention of the group of boys now playing volleyball. They had apparently decided to stop their game to come over and socialize, and something told me they didn't really want to talk to me, Emmett, or Jasper.

BPOV

I had barley taken off the shirt covering my suit, when a group of boys came up to me, Rose, and Alice.

"So, come here often?" one of them asked who had blond hair and a California tan. I rolled my eyes at them and walked over to where Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood. Besides, next to Rose and Alice, they probably weren't looking to hit on me.

But the blond decided to follow me. "Seriously. We never see you guys here, and believe me, we would've noticed." he said to me.

"No, we're college students. And we just came home for the summer." I informed him.

"Oh, so," he leaned in a little closer to me. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked from my side.

The blond boy straightened up and held up the ball. "Volleyball. Do you want to play?" he asked me again.

"Only if you want to end up with a concussion." I told him honestly.

Edward laughed at me from the side, while winding his arm around my waist.

"It'll be worth it. Come on. Your friends can play too. It'll be...fun" he said with a wink.

Before I could answer, Edward took it upon himself. "Sure, we'll all play."

I looked over to a guy hitting on Rose, trying to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. She just swatted his hand away aggressively making me smile. She looked so disgusted, it was hilarious.

While another guy was trying to whisper in Alice's ear to which she kicked him in the shin.

"Six against six?" Emmett asked the blond.

"Seems fair." he responded.

I chose now to speak up. "Umm...how about five against five. You guys know the kind of catastrophes I cause when I play sports." I said to the boys.

"Well that is true." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Thanks Em." I said sarcastically.

"Fine, you can one of our guys, and I'll take her." the blond boy said. He leaned in closer to me. "By the way, my name's Ian."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Edward said harshly, pulling me to behind him.

Ian put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I was just trying to be helpful." he said innocently.

"We'll beat you guys even with Bella." Jasper said. Edward immediately shot him an evil glare. "Sorry, Bells...no offense." he added.

I had to laugh a little. I mean, sure he insulted me, but it was true. I would probably end up injuring my teammates rather than actually getting the ball over the net.

"Cool. Then we start in 15 minutes. Give you guys a chance to warm up." he said to me with another wink before walking away with his friends.

"Okay, I know you guys are good and everything, but how do you expect to beat a team of six boys...especially if I'm on your team?" I asked them.

Edward just kissed my head. "Don't worry, love. We have something they don't."

"And that would be...?" I asked.

"Girls." Emmett said with a laugh. "There's no bigger distraction. In fact, since blondie seems to be so taken by you, you'll actually be a vital part of our team."

Great. This was going to be a disaster.

"Do you need some practice before we start?" Edward whispered in my ear from behind me. I really didn't but the way he whispered to me, I would do anything he told me to. I nodded, not able to speak.

He picked up the ball laying on the court and came to me. I took the ball from him and he came to my back. He pressed his chest into my back and slid his hands down my arms. My heart immediately started thumping faster.

"Oh yeah, this isn't distracting at all." I said sarcastically. His only response was to chuckle in my ear, making it even harder to concentrated.

"Hold it like this." he said, holding my left hand out with the ball. "And ball up this fist." he said gently as he closed his hands around mine and pulled my arm down and back. He slowly backed away from me, letting his hands drop from mine.

"Now, just pretend it's Mike's head." he said with a laugh, making me giggle along with him.

I swung my hand back before thrusting it up, into the ball, sending it sailing over the net. I turned to Edward with disbelief written all over my face.

"It went over." was all I could say.

He laughed. "Yes, it did. Now, try to aim. You're going to want to make it stay in bounds."

"Maybe I wont kill as many civilians as I thought." I said with a laugh.

Edward came to me and picked me up spinning me around once, before setting me down. "Let's hope not." he laughed and then kissed me. My hands automatically went to his hair and he held me closer, pressing my chest into his bare torso.

But we stopped when we heard someone cough. We looked up to see Ian and his other five guy friends staring at us. I blushed and buried my head into Edward with a smile. He just chuckled. Maybe he knew Ian was there watching.

"So, are you guys ready?" Ian asked.

"Well, you could have given us another couple minutes." Edward said with a smug smile on his face.

"Let's get this over with." Ian said, going to the far end of the court as the rest of our group came to join us. Once they were on the other side, Ian yelled back at us. "How about we make this interesting?"

Immediately he had all three of our boys' attention. They were always big betters and I knew they would jump at the chance to humiliate these guys.

"We're listening." Jasper said curious.

"If we win, we get to spend the rest of the day with those three gorgeous girls." Ian said looking at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"And if we win?" Emmett challenged. "There's no way we're spending the day with three other dudes."

"Whatever you want." Ian said with a confident smile.

"Fine." Jasper spoke up. "If we win, we leave you guys here without any of your clothes. You have to go home with five other naked boys, and worship us for the women we take home with us."

"Deal. This is going to be interesting."

"Rock paper scissors to see who serves first?" Edward asked. Ian nodded and met Edward at the net. Ian had rock, but Edward won with paper. Ian handed the ball to Edward and he walked to the right corner of the court to serve.

He winked at me before throwing the ball above his head, and giving his overhand serve. The other team bumped it with no problem setting another of their guys up for a perfect spike. But as the ball floated over to the second guy, Rose bent over, giving him a full view of her ass. The boy was no longer focused on the game and simply stared at her until the ball him directly on the head and hit the sand.

"Dude. What the hell?" Ian yelled at the boy.

"I'm sorry, but did you see that? Seriously, you can't blame me." the boy retorted.

Someone threw the ball back to Edward. "1-0" he yelled before serving again. This time, they did a perfect bump, set, and spike that sent the ball shooting down toward the sand. But Jasper dove for it and made the save, hitting it barely high enough for Alice to pass to Emmett, who shot it over to the other side with the force of a mistle.

"2-0" Edward yelled before serving again. This time, Ian didn't play around and hit it right back to our side. Unfortunately, he hit it to me. I went for the ball, and instead of hitting both my arms in the middle, it hit the side of my left arm, sending the ball off to the left and out of bounds.

After their team started to server, the game got really close. I pretty much just decided to let everyone else hit the ball for me. The only time I ever needed to touch the ball was when I served. And thank god I only had to do that once.

When the score was 8-9 their lead, we decided to break for lunch. It was already way past noon and the sun was beating down on us, so no one objected to a break.

As we ate, I couldn't help but admire Edward's bare and sweaty torso that had some sand sticking to it from a couple of dives he made to save the ball. The sweat did nothing but show off his already well defined abs and other muscles. It reminded me a little of how sweaty we were after our long night when I lost the bet. Which made me thing how amazing it would be to have him make love to me on a beach.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." he whispered.

I felt my face start to get hot and turned away from him. "Sorry, I was just thinking about...something." I told him meekly.

He kissed my jaw and moved up to my ear. "Oh? And what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing." I tried to play it off, but my blush gave me away.

"Come on, Bella. Tell me what you were thinking." he insisted. "Please?" he purred.

"I was thinking about you and me on a beach." I told him.

"Oh? And what were we doing?" he asked again.

"Whatever you wanted." I said and kissed him quickly moving a little bit away so I wouldn't have to go into detail.

We finished our very late lunch and hung out for a little while, not feeling like running and jumping around on full stomachs. Not that it would matter much in my case, since I pretty much just stood in one spot.

"Okay, shall we end this?" Ian asked, approaching us. "I wanna have some time left to spend with Bella." he said with a wink. God, he was creepy when he winked. He moved his whole right side of his face when he did it.

We agreed and headed to the court. "Alright, first one to 15 was it?" Jasper asked as he was about to serve the ball.

Ian nodded and took his spot on the court.

The rest of the game seemed to go even faster. Each side was playing full out and each person was doing their part, not wanting to lose it for their team. I even managed to hit the ball successfully twice, which I was quite proud of.

With the game tied at 14-14, it was my turn to serve. Awesome. I did just as Edward taught me and sent the ball flying over the net, only to have it returned directly to me. I set it as well as I could, praying that someone would come and do something with it. Rose got to the ball and passed it to Emmett who spiked it down right at Ian. Ian dove out of the way, trying not to get destroyed by the force Emmett put on the ball and it hit the ground. 15-14 OUR win. Suck It!

We all started screaming and hugging each other, basking in our victory. Edward picked me up and kissed me. And Jasper and Emmett did the same to Alice and Rose. He finally let me down and I tackled him to the sand, laughing and placing butterfly kisses all over his body where there wasn't sand.

When that was over, the boys threw us over their shoulders and ran a victory lap around the court. Hey, nobody said we were humble.

"Okay boys, clothes." Jasper said, cutting to the chase. They handed over the shirts they had worn to the park and stood there. "The swim trunks too."

"Oh, come on. Can't you at least make the girls turn away." Ian pleaded. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward turned toward me, Alice, and Rose.

"I don't think so." I said with a smile.

"Trunks. NOW!" Edward told them. They reluctantly took off their swimming trunks and handed them over to our boys. It was then perfectly clear (in Ian's case at least) why he had not wanted us to see him. Maybe it was because I was used to the monster that was Edward, but Ian was quite small. And when I say small, I mean microscopic.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth and I instantly clamped my hands over my mouth. Edward seemed rather pleased with my reaction.

"Good day gentleman." Edward said before flinging me over his shoulder and carrying me to the Volvo. We shoved the cooler into the Jeep and took off heading for home leaving six very naked boys.

"I really hope no kids come here today." I said laughing on the ride home. "They would seriously be scarred for life."

"And how are you? Are you scarred for life?" Edward asked me with a laugh. We were now parked outside the big white house and I unbuckled.

I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear. "I'm sure you can make me forget the trauma." I said before kissing below his ear.

We got out of the car and headed into the house.

"By far the best volleyball win ever!" Jasper said with a laugh.

"That bet was genius." Alice agreed. "But if you ever bet with me again, I will kill you."

Rose smacked Emmett on the head. "Yeah, what if we lost? I would've been stuck spending the rest of the afternoon with those losers. Emmett, if you ever do something that stupid again, I swear to god, no sex for a week." she yelled.

"We won, didn't we?" Emmett responded.

"Barely." I reminded him.

"We would've taken you guys and drove away before they touched you anyways." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Fine, you are forgiven. But only if you guys make and clean up dinner." I told them.

They agreed and went to get started. We decided after dinner we would have another movie marathon, so we girls picked out movies while the boys were in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, you might not want to talk about hot guys in movies anymore. Edward got really jealous last time." Alice said.

"No he didn't" I said back.

"Seriously, he did. It was actually a little funny to see him get so worked up about it." Rose told me.

"Fine, I'll behave." I promised.

We ate chicken for dinner and the boys cleaned up while we got pillows and blankets set up for the night. I claimed th couch for Edward and I, Rose and Emmett called dibs on the love seat, leaving Alice and Jasper with the floor.

"Alright, let's watch. What's first?" Jasper asked as the boys walked into the room.

"Um...let's watch The Boondock Saints first." I said. They agreed and Edward and I settled into the couch. He laid behind me and my back was pressed up against his chest. I decided I would try really hard not to comment on the two hot Irish guys in the movie.

Once that movie ended, Alice decided to put in Pearl Harbor which I really didn't like. So I decided instead, to pay more attention to Edward.

I turned to face him and kissed under his chin. He smiled and I continued until he tilted his head down and our lips meet. I let my hand start to roam his perfect chest and soon I slipped it up under his shirt so I could feel better.

His hand did the same and I had to hold back a moan when he started to massage my breast. But I couldn't hold it back, so I moaned into his mouth, feeling him smile. Oh, he wanted me to be embarrassed. Well, fine, two could play that game.

I moved my hand from his chest down to his crotch and started to massage him through his pants. He turned to stone for a moment, but as I kept my hands moving, he was soon the one moaning. I felt him get harder and harder and decided I should stop torturing him. So I turned back around to face the television.

"That was very cruel." he whispered into my ear. I just shrugged my shoulders. For the rest of the movie, Edward kissed my neck and let his hand wander all over my body while I pretended not to notice...which was incredibly difficult.

Once the movie finally ended, the others looked at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Just go to his room and get it over with." Rose said.

Edward started to get up, actually ready to go to his room, but I pushed him back down. "No, we want to watch movies with you guys." I said and laid back down after telling Edward to behave.

The last movie in the line up was You've Got Mail. And I actually liked that movie so I paid attention, and Edward behaved himself quite well.

"Alright, we should get to bed. We're waking up early tomorrow for our 'major' day." Alice said once the movie ended. "And you two," she said pointing at me and Edward, "no sex tonight. I don't want you tired for our fun filled day."

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked.

Alice gave a beaming smile. "We're going to a THEME PARK!"

* * *

**There you go. I'm back to letting them just have their fun...it IS summer after all...lol.**

**Just a little FYI I LOVE The Boondock Saints...so good.**

**I hope this was a nice little fun chapter after the heart attack I gave some of you. Sorry if I made you guys cry...lol. **

**And i'm sorry this took so long to get up. It's a weekend which means Kevin was on WOW all day today. Forgive me? I hope so.**

**Okay, until later. **

**ashel-13**


	26. Terrified Dementia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The name of the theme park, "Dementia" is all mine...lol.**

**To my Review Crew. You never fail me. I love you guys!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to zestysushi for being a spaz (in a good way) and reading the story, then going back and reviewing all the chapters...lol. Also to EmmettTehSmex for also having his girlfriend review. 2 for 1 too cool! To Carrie who had the most inspirational words for me, it made me feel so proud, thank you.**

**Oh, the idea for a sex in public was a suggestion from musicluv585. I hope you like how I fit it in.**

**Thanks for everyone trying to kick Kevin off the computer...lol. Too funny! I love when you guys yell at him. **

**Okay, are you ready for some THEME PARK MADNESS???? If you are, shout "Hell yeah!" into the computer screen. (Btw I totally know that "the twins" as I call them will do this...you two, know who you are. cough Jess and Elise cough)**

**On with it...**

* * *

BPOV 

Okay, a theme park? In theory that sounds like a ton of fun, right? Right. But them combine my clumsiness, little kids, and really, really high roller coasters and it's no longer fun. It's horrible and terrifying torture.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're even paler than usual?" Alice asked.

"Yes, love, are you alright?" Edward added.

"Theme park." was all I was able to get out of my mouth.

"Yes, theme park. Theme park good." Emmett mocked with a laugh.

"I'm just a little afraid of roller coasters. The last time I was actually at a theme park I was really little and as I remember, I didn't like it so much.

"Cool. We get to help you get over a fear." Rose announced.

"Get over a fear?" I asked, horrified. "No, you know what? Why don't you guys just go and have fun, and I'll stay here. It'll be fine. I'm good with leaving my fear right where it is." I told them.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jasper said to me. "There's no way we can pass up an opportunity to help you get over something. Come on, you'll have more fun than you think." he assured me. I just gave him a nervous laugh.

"It'll be fine." Edward assured me. "None of use will let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."

"Yeah, nobody's died from falling off a roller coaster in years." Emmett added, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Rosalie. "What? It's true...I think."

"You're going!" Alice said with a tone of finality.

"You'll be fine." Edward whispered into my ear while I pouted. "And you know pouting does nothing but make you even more irresistible."

My pout instantly turned into a smile to which he just chuckled at my expression.

"Goodnight everyone." Edward said with a mischievous smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and immediately started heading for the stairs.

"Oh no, you two. What did I tell you? Not tonight. You guys are going to need your rest." Alice yelled at us as we continued to run up stairs, giggling.

Once we got to his bedroom, he closed the door and locked it.

"So I see you finally got a lock." I laughed as he stalked towards me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He just continued to smile and come towards me.

When he finally got to me, he instantly started smelling and kissing the side of my neck. And it felt _so_ good. "Edward, no. You heard what Alice said. She would castrate you if she knew we did this anyways." I warned him, but he didn't stop. I started to wrap my arms around him, not wanting to stop, but knowing we should.

He moved up to my lips and started kissing me passionately while feeling every part of my body with his gentle touch.

When he finally let me breathe, he looked at me, passion burning in his eyes. "How quiet do you think you can be?" he asked me.

"Not quiet enough." I answered honestly and breathlessly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think we should test it." It was always so impossible to deny him. He was just too sexy.

He started to move his hands up my shirt and feel around the bare skin before getting to my bra, making my skin tingle in the path of his finger's light touch.

"Maybe just real quick." I gave in and could feel him smile against the skin on my neck.

"That's more like it." he sais, lips never leaving my flesh. He slid his hands back down and grabbed the hem of my shirt. In a quick movement it was off and on the floor.

"Hey, I said no you two." Alice yelled from behind the door.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll sit out here all night if you guys don't stop it." she threatened.

I ran to the door, unlocked it, and threw it open, forgetting I was only in a bra. "Listen, Alice. It's been a week since we've been intimate. Give us a break." I pleaded with her angrily.

"Uh, may I suggest a challenge?" Jasper asked, walking to the door, followed by Rose and Emmett.

"Absolutely." Edward agreed.

"You can't have sex tonight due to our 'fun filled day' tomorrow. So, how about we have a challenge within the three couples at the theme park tomorrow?" he explained.

"What did you have in mind?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sex in public." he stated with a smile. "There are a ton of places in a theme park where the deed could be done. We'll compete to see who was the most daring. Are you guys and ladies in?" Jasper asked.

Emmett and Rosalie agreed instantly along with Alice. But I was a little skeptical. I had no problem with the idea of me and Edward having sex...I was about to do it before we were so rudely interrupted. But in public?

"I don't know, guys." I told them.

"Oh come on, love. Don't worry, it might even help with your little fear." Edward whispered in my ear so no one else could hear.

"If I'm going to do this," I told all of them, a devious smirk growing on my face, "I'm going to need and incentive."

"Good point." Rose agreed. "What does the winning team get?"

Jasper thought for a moment. "Full reign over the house...and it's residents." he said with a smile. "Meaning, you can make them go anywhere you want them to. Or have them leave the house for a period of time so you can have alone time with your significant other. How does that sound?"

We decided it all sounded pretty good and agreed.

"But no sex tonight, you two." Alice commanded. We nodded our heads weakly and everyone walked back to their rooms.

"Oh, and nice outfit, Bells." Emmett laughed as he walked away. Someone just had to say something, didn't they?

We once again closed and locked the door.

"I guess our experimenting of my volume will be postponed until tomorrow." I said to Edward.

"Honestly, don't worry. It'll be fine. They might not even do it. So don't worry so much. Come on, we should get to bed. Our day tomorrow just got a bit more exhausting."

I quickly showered, changed, and crawled into my bed, while Edward then showered quickly and came to join me.

"You know, you really should wear a shirt. It's very distracting when you don't." I told him.

He just chuckled. "I could say the same about you." he said, making me laugh.

"Yes, but I am covered." I giggled. "You just flaunt it." I teased.

He shrugged. "I've gotta keep you interested somehow." he laughed.

I fell asleep faster than usual. My dream consisted of Ian and his tiny penis, making it quite comical. He was on the sand volleyball court naked and by himself with a ball, trying to impress me. But I looked in the other direction, not interested. Then, Edward came to the court, also naked. This was a very strange dream, and one with quite a bit of nudity.

Edward asked if I would like him to teach me how to serve. I agreed and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around me, just as he had done earlier that day, and the feeling of his flesh pressed against me was incredible. And when I looked down, I was suddenly naked as well.

We had stopped practicing and Edward laid us down in the sand and started making love to me, all the while, Ian just stood there. It was like Edward was rubbing it in his face that I belonged to him and only him. There was no question I loved his possessive state. I loved that he wanted to claim me.

I woke up to a shaking on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, seeing that it was still dark out and Edward was looking at me with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but if you want to wait until morning for our experiment, you're going to have to stop moaning in your sleep." he whispered.

"Oh my god. Was I really moaning?" I asked, feeling that famous blush come to my cheeks.

He chuckled and rolled from his back to his side to look at me, and I did the same.

"Yes. You must've been having a really good dream." he said, leaning in closer to me.

I snuggled closer to him. "I"m sorry. I didn't know I _moaned_ in my sleep." I apologized. But then I felt something poking into my stomach. I let out a small giggle. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one who got a little excited." I said as I ran my pointer finger across his erection, making him hiss.

"That, my love, is your fault." he blamed and then kissed me sweetly.

"My fault? You can't blame me, I was sleeping." I objected.

"Doesn't matter. It was your doing." he retorted.

"The affect I have on you is ludicrous." I laughed. "Hey, what time is it anyway?"

"It's only around 3:30. You should go back to sleep." he answered. "You're going to need your rest for tomorrow." he winked at me.

"Any ideas as to where we're going to do the deed?"

He laughed at my phrasing. "A couple. But I think it would be more fun to surprise you. A theme park has suddenly become a fantasy of mine."

Well that suddenly caught my interest. I leaned up so that my weight was on my right elbow so I could see him better. "Really? And what are some of your other fantasies?" I asked, hoping I could achieve _my_ fantasy of getting Edward to talk dirty.

"Oh no. Not tonight." he said as he kissed my forehead. "We need to go to sleep or we'll be dead on our feet tomorrow. And what kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

"A very sexy one?" I answered as if it were a question.

He laughed. "Nice try. But we'll have time for everything you want when we have our weekend away together."

I thought about that for a minute and then agreed. "Fine. But I am so holding you to that." I told him. There was no way I would forget that promise.

EPOV

It had felt like we only fell asleep for a couple minutes before I heard Alice in the hallway screaming for all of us to get up. I looked over at the clock and it read 7:00. We would be leaving in an hour. It was a two hour drive to the theme park "Dementia".

"Bella." I said as I shook her gently. "Love, we have to get up. We're leaving in an hour." She groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Bella!" Alice yelled while she banged on the door. "Come on. Rose and I are going to get you dressed for the day. Meet me in my room."

"Oh god! Just kill me now." she groaned. I just laughed at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on. It wont be so bad. I promise I'll make you forget about Ian and the scary roller coasters." I soothed.

She gave me a smile with a small laugh and got up. "I swear to god, if she makes me wear a formal dress, your sister might be thrown off a roller coaster today." she threatened as she left to go to Alice's room.

Well, today was bound to be interesting. And I had to admit that I was more than excited for today's challenge. The thought of being so reckless and almost getting caught was kind of a turn on. Though I would never let Bella know that. She'd probably think I was some kind of pervert. But doing something so reckless was the complete opposite of who I am. I thought it would be fun to step outside of my comfort zone. I felt like I had been doing a lot of that lately.

As I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I started to wonder. Had Bella ever been to Dementia? Hearing her speak about her fear of roller coasters I doubted it. But I didn't want to tell her what it was like, in case she freaked out even more, and refused to go.

Dementia was a theme park, sure. But the theme was death and hell. It was pretty much like a Halloween nightmare. I remembered going there with Em and Alice once. It was all black with skeletons and displays throughout the walkways of grave yards and murder scenes. There were even people who worked there dressed up like creatures that would come up to you and scream at you or shout "boo". It was pretty much a giant haunted house...with roller coasters. And I had a feeling if Bella knew this, she would definitely refuse to go. Hell, when we went, all three of us got scared shitless. It was the only time I had ever heard Emmett scream.

I laughed at the memory. We were standing in line for a ride, while creepy music played in the background and smoke from a fog machine surrounded us. I looked up towards Emmett and saw someone dressed as a were wolf standing behind him. He turned around to see what I was staring at and let out a shrieking scream. Who would've thought that Emmett screamed like a girl? I wonder if Rose knew that. I laughed at the thought of her finding that out today. She probably wouldn't be phased by anything at the park. She was tough like that.

"Edward. Where are you? Get your prude ass down here!" I heard Emmett yell.

I went downstairs to see everyone waiting for me.

"Really, Emmett? 'Prude ass'? I don't really think you can use that one anymore." I said with a smug smile, and glanced at Bella. Well, it was supposed to be a glance, but once I caught sight of her, my eyes wouldn't leave.

She looked adorably cute and hot at the same time. I really didn't think that was possible. She had on a short, pleated denim skirt. She wore flats with it...a good choice considering her tripping issues. Her shirt was a deep blue low cut short sleeved shirt. And her hair was curled lazily, giving it a care free feeling.

"Bella, you look incredible." I finally said after my brain was able to focus. She blushed, making her look even more adorable, and looked down to the ground.

"Alright you party animals, let's hit the park!" a very excited Alice squealed.

We all loaded yet again into the Jeep and headed to Dementia.

"Hey Emmett, do you think we could have some tune-age?" Bella asked after only 5 minutes of driving.

"Sure, kido. So, what will be listening to? Should we go with Edward's boring classics?" he asked with a disgusted look.

"Hey, that is good music." I argued.

"Whatever." Emmett replied, and continued listing. "My awesome rap?" His face brightened.

"Ew...no! No rap!" Jasper commented.

"Or Bella's old school?" He continued.

"I vote Bella!" Bella said with a laugh.

"I agree to that." Alice said.

"Bella it is." Rose said, taking my ipod and hooking it up to the stereo.

The first song that Rose put on was "Baby Got Back", a classic old school hit. We all rolled down our windows and started to scream the lyrics and dance in the Jeep. We were laughing so hard as we yelled. We came to a stop light and the car next to us, just stared. So, we all faced them and started singing to them. They laughed at us and then drove away.

By the end of the song, I was clutching my sides I was laughing so hard, and Bella was leaning up against me, she was laughing so hard.

"You do NOT have Disney soundtracks on here!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, admit it, you are so jealous of my Disney tunes." Bella laughed.

"Okay, I'll admit, I am. I think we need to listen to some." She answered with a smile. "I"m thinking 'I'll Make A Man Out of You'."

She turned on the Donny Osmond song and we all started to belt it.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns." Emmett yelled.

"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?" Rose added.

"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through." Jasper jumped in.

"Mister, I'll make a man, out of you."Bella sang to me, to which I just raised one eyebrow at her. Making a man out of me had a different meaning when she sang it to me.

The rest of the song we all busted out, coming up with hand motions for the chorus. By the end, we all had the same motions and we were singing so over dramatic, that it was a shame no one from Broadway saw our amazing performance.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooooooooooooooonnnnn!!" we all ended. Laughing hysterically and tears running down from our eyes.

"Oh my god. I haven't had that much fun in forever." Alice laughed. "My stomach, it hurts." she laughed.

"Alright, now on with the ultimate fun song." Rose said as she turned on New Radical's "You only Get What You Give"

"Wake. Up. Kids. We got the dreamer's disease. Age. 14. They got you down our your knees..."

Soon we were once again causing the Jeep to rock back and forth with our crazy dancing.

The entire car ride was filled with that much fun and energy. We felt wild, crazy and free. And as I glanced at Bella, I could tell that all of her worries had escaped her for the time being, and she was having fun. But I knew that wouldn't last too much longer. We were almost at the park and she would once again remember why we were there.

"I'm so glad I brought my camera." Alice exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Is that it?" Bella asked as we headed towards the park on the freeway. You could see the black steal roller coasters from the road, and the entire park seemed to have a gloomy feeling hovering above it. I didn't miss the worry in her voice.

"You'll be fine, love." I assured her. "I'll be right beside you."

"It looks like death." she said, with an even more terrified voice.

"That's the theme." Alice told her. "Don't worry, it's really cool in a scary ass, creepy way." she added.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"Thanks, Alice. That really helped." I said acidly.

BPOV

It looked terrifying. It looked like something you didn't come out of alive. No way, no fuckin' way was I going into that park.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

So, a couple minutes later, we were in line getting wrist bands for the park.

"Well, I suppose I had a good life." I said dramatically.

"Bella, it's not that bad." Rose assured me. "It could be way worse."

"You're right. At least I'm not dying a virgin." I added.

"Your welcome." Edward said, causing me to laugh at him. "See? You're laughing. That's the first step to fun." he added, making my laugh more.

"If I die, I hope you all feel guilty." I said, pointing to all of them.

"I don't think we'll feel that bad." Jasper laughed.

"Fine, laugh now. When I die, you are the first one I'm going to haunt. See how funny it is then." I said harshly to him, but he only laughed.

The man at the gate took a look at me.

"First time here?" he asked with a smile.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Do you want to know a secret?"

"Please."

"None of the people working here can touch you, so you have nothing to be worried about." he assured me.

"Coming from the guy that's safely placed at the gate." I quipped, causing him to laugh.

"Just try to have fun, and you'll be fine." I nodded and walked through the metal detectors and waited for every one else.

"See? You'll be fine. No one besides me is allowed to touch you." Edward soothed me. I gave him a weak smile. And turned to look at the park I was now in.

"I was wrong. This doesn't look like death. It looks like Hell." I said to the friends that dragged me to this place.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Something came up yesterday. But I finally finished and got it up. I promise I will make it up to all of you tomorrow.**

**BTW: (sorry, I love putting my own little stories in here). That Baby Got Back thing was real. When I was in high school I was a cheerleader and we went to an away game (which we lost...bummer). But on the way home, we rolled the van windows down, turned on that song, and shouted the lyrics at the other team and school as we drove away. It was tons of fun. AND...when my girlfriends and I go to 6 Flags, we always jam out in the car and see how many people give us weird looks...too fun. **

**I think everyone who reads this story should come visit me, and we'll all go to 6 Flags and PARTY together. Sound good?...lol.**

**ashel-13**


	27. Theme Park Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I DO own a sign that says "Have an Udderly Cool Birthday." with a cow on it...lol.**

**That's right, my loyal readers, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I turn 19 on this glorious day...lol. As a birthday present I have worked my fingers EXTRA hard for you and I have two chapters for you fun and loving people to read. Hmmm...usually the birthday girl gets presents, but I thought you guys are way more important than I am. So, a present for you...lol...figure out that logic.**

**To my beloved Review Crew. I loves you guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to a few people. To godsdanceg. I hope your leg is getting better. Thank you so much for the compliments. As said before, Boycotts and Barflies is my FAVORITE fanfic ever, so to be compared is amazing. And also, thank you for the 25 adjectives to go with my 25 chapters. You're boosting my ego way too much. To ColombianGrl0219 for staying up until the a.m. hours reading on your PSP. And lastly, to sisipepperell to who I apparently make squeal in excitement (that sounds dirty when I say ti...lol). I'm glad my story has such an affect on you. And I hope your eyes are healing...lol.**

**Okay, now, where was I? Oh, yes, here...**

* * *

BPOV

In front of me there was a small pond that was dyed red and had bodies crawling around in it. I cringed at the sight and buried my face in Edward.

"Where to first?" Jasper asked.

"I say we go on Death Trap first. It always has a really long line." Rose answered.

Everyone seemed to agree and we were suddenly walking. Edward kept an arm around my waist as we walked through the nightmare. As we walked, I saw someone dressed in black, with blood dripping down their entire body. I watched as they stumbled into people crying and screaming.

"Help me. They're after me." the woman covered in blood and shredded clothes would scream. Then, she stumbled away, and I looked behind her to see three men with white make up and black circles around their eyes start to chase her.

She screamed and ran faster, begging for someone to help her.

If I was scared before, now I was horrified.

"It's alright. It's just part of the show." Edward assured me as he kissed my head.

"You say that until I end up like that woman."

"Alright, I guess the line starts here. Says it's an hour and a half wait. Not too bad." Emmett said as we walked into a line.

And then I looked at what we were in line for. It was a monster of a roller coaster. It had two loops that I could see and started with a very steep drop. It, like everything else, was painted black. And I could here the people on it screaming as the ride whooshed past us.

"Oh, hell no." I said, trying to push back to get out of line.

"Bella, it's fine. Don't worry, if I haven't slipped through the harness, then neither will you." Alice comforted me.

I still tried to advance, but Edward was holding me too tight.

"Fine, let's talk about something." Jasper suggested. "Because honestly, this place is creepy as Hell and I need a distraction."

"Okay, where is everyone going to 'do the deed'?" Rose asked.

"Shouldn't it be a surprise?" Edward asked. "If we tell each other, there's no surprise. So, I say we keep it a secret until the end of the day."

They all agreed and then it went back to silence, except for the creepy music they had playing while we waited in line.

"Excuse me." a person with a hood up turned and said to Rose. "Could you open this bottle for me." they asked, reaching a bottle of Mountain Dew out to her.

"Sure." she said, taking it.

"Thank you. I have problems opening things with my one hand." the person said. And the they pulled out one of their arms to reveal a bloody nub.

"AHHHH" Rose screamed along with Emmett and they huddled together.

"Okay that was a little funny." I whispered to Edward with a laugh. "I didn't know Emmett screamed like a girl."

"Yeah, we figured that out last time we were here." he whispered back to me.

The rest of the wait in line wasn't so bad. Edward stayed behind me with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulder. Whenever he would sense me get tense from the screaming on the roller coaster, he would start to kiss my neck and whisper into my ear, making me completely forget about my worries.

Eventually we made it to the ride, and my heart was panicking. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were in one row, while Edward and I went to the line for the back. Since the ride sat four across, and we had six, we went on our own. We were with two guys.

"Hey are you okay?" one of them asked me as we waited for our turn.

"Yeah, just you know, scared shitless." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry." the other guys said to me. "We've been on this ride twice already. Nothing's gonna happen. We would never let something bad happen to someone as beautiful as you."

Edward tightened his grip on me, and I was too scared to even blush. The butterflies in my stomach felt like they would rip through my flesh.

"Don't worry. We'll put you in the middle, okay?" Edward soothed. I nodded my head, and he kissed my cheek.

"Are you guys brother and sister?" one of the boys asked, sounding hopeful.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, actually." Edward said acidly.

"Oh. I was just checking out my chances." he said with a smile at me.

"Okay, look. Right now I'm pretty convinced I'm going to die, and I really don't want to spend the last few minutes of my life being hit on. It would be an awful way to go. So, if you're going to hit on someone, do it to your friend." I said, trying to mask my fear as anger. I felt a little bit bad about my rant, but I was NOT in the mood to deal with people right now.

"She's feisty. I call dibs." the other one whispered to his friend. I shot him a glare and he just winked at me.

Our car arrived and Edward went in front of me so he would be on the end. I sat next to him and the two boys followed us. The harness came down from above us and I clicked it as far as it would go. No way was I going to fall out of this thing. Then, of course I remembered the name of this ride. Death Trap...awesome!

Staff came by and checked to make sure we had our harnesses tight. I almost latched out on the chick that checked Edwards. I thought her hand lingered there for longer than necessary, but that could've just been me.

"Are you ready for the Death Trap?" one of the staff members yelled.

There was a chorus of "yeah's" but I think I was the only one to shout "no". Edward looked over at me and smiled. He reached his hand over and grabbed mine.

"Edward, I love you, but I desperately need my hand so I can hang on for dear life." He chuckled at me, kissed my hand and then let it go.

The ride started and the first thing I saw was a giant hill.

Click, click, click, click, click. We started to ascend the first major drop. I tried my hardest not to look down at how high we were, but I soon looked down and started to panic.

"Oh my god. I'm going to die." I kept repeating. To make it worse, I had no idea how long until the drop because I was in the middle and the seats ahead of me blocked my view.

"Bella, you'll be fine. I promise." Edward told me.

"Yeah, loosen up, chicklet." the guy to my left said to me. "It'll be over before you know it."

And then it hit, I heard the screaming form in front of us, before we even went over the drop, so I knew it was there. And then, my stomach jumped to my throat as we plummeted to what I was sure was my death. I let out a blood curling scream as we fell down the drop.

And then it was over and we were gliding along the rest of the ride, filled with smaller drops, loops and cork screws. And before I knew it, it was over.

The car came to a sudden stop. And I could feel Edward's expectant eyes on me. I turned to him with a smile and he let out a breath once he saw my expression.

"That was insane!" I said happily. "I loved it." I laughed.

"See, it wasn't so bad, was it. You can make up yelling at me now." the guy sitting next to me laughed. I shot him a glare. We got out and I ran over to the rest of the group. Rose looked terrified but Alice shared in my excitement.

"That was so much fun! Let's do it again." I was screaming at her.

We left and went on a couple more rides. One of which was called, Delirium. I started to forget about how astoundingly creepy the place was, and started to actually enjoy myself.

While in line for Delirium, I felt like I was on a high, on the top of the world. No longer afraid of anything that could pop out at me. I just kept reminding myself that it wasn't real. While I stood there, being thoroughly entertained by Edward kissing my neck, the song Mama by My Chemical Romance came on.

I saw Alice start to mouth the words and sway her hips. I started to actually sing and then she joined in too. We started to dance around in our spot in line. A group of girls next to us started to join in and eventually we got the majority of the line singing with us.

"And when we go don't blame us! Yeah!" I belted out as I climbed on top of one of the cue line railings.

"We'll let the fire just bathe us! Yeah!" Alice shouted as she joined me on the railing, watching the rest of the long line dance and sing with us.

Pretty soon, all six of our friends were on the railing singing and swaying our hips. When the song ended, the line exploded into applause, and then started to chant "encore, encore."

I laughed and looked at my friends, whispering in their eye what the next song should be. They all nodded at me.

"Okay, you wanted it, we're giving it to you." I yelled, as they exploded into cheers again. I commanded them to silence and smiled when they actually did.

I looked to my right to see Edward nod at me, and then to my left to see everyone else nod as well. I counted off on my fingers. 1...2...3... "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a land slide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and see." we all sang in perfect harmony. Apparently they decided I should be Freddy because they all dropped out when the solo came.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy." I sang

"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, Little low." they sang.

"Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me. To me." I joined in.

The line whistled at our choice in song. Apparently Bohemian Rhapsody was a good choice.

We eventually got everyone to jam out again as the line continued to move, when we hit the end of the song where it sped up. By the time we were finished, the entire line everyone was singing along.

"Nothing really matters, nothing really matters, to me. Any way the wind blows" I was laughing so hard by the end that when the line moved, Edward had to pick me up and carry me to in line.

Delirium was even more fun than Death Trap, but that could've been because I wasn't as scared anymore. We were whipped around and Edward even grabbed my hand and forced me to keep it up throughout half the ride.

"Oh, hey guys. Before we go our separate ways to fulfill the challenge, can we get one of those old fashion pictures taken?" Alice asked. "You know, the ones that are black and white?"

We all happily agreed, and even though I was feeling better about the park, I still held on tightly to Edward's arm as we walked. No way would I have one of those dressed up people coming and scaring the crap out of me.

"Hello, welcome to Corrupted Costumes. Would you guys like to get your picture taken?" A female employee asked us.

"Yes we would." Alice answered.

"Okay, now what style would you like?" she asked and I didn't miss the fact that she was looking directly at Edward.

"What do you have?" Jasper asked.

"Werewolves, vampires, and ghosts." she said and then looked right back at Edward.

"Vampires." Edward decided and we all agreed.

"Alright, let's go get you some clothes." She led us to racks upon racks with costumes hanging on them.

"Hey, Blake, do you mind giving me a hand?" she called out.

"Sure no problem." a boy said running towards us, who must've been Blake. He surveyed each one of us until he finally got to me. "And what is your name?" he asked.

"Bella." I said hesitantly, not knowing why he would want to know.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I have just the costume for you." he said going to the racks and pulling out a pile of black and handing it to me.

The woman also helped and handed out outfits as well.

"Take your time. There's a group ahead of you yet, so you'll have to wait anyways." the woman said before leaving us at the dressing rooms.

"Come on, Bella. I'll help you get that on. It looks pretty tricky." Alice said, dragging me into the dressing room.

I first helped Alice into hers. It was adorable. It was a short dress that was purple and black throughout it. She looked so cute, yet sexy in it. And it fit her like a glove.

"Alice, that costume is amazing on you." I told her.

"Thank you. Now, let's get you into this." she said holding up my costume. It was the first time I actually saw what I would be wearing.

"Oh no. I can't where that." I told her. "There's no way!"

"Bella? Is something the matter?" I could hear Edward call from outside the curtain.

"Yes." I told him. "I am not wearing that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"It is way too revealing." I shouted back.

"Shut up, Bella. You are so wearing it." Alice said with authority.

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating." Edward said to me.

I took the costume and started to strip. "I can't believe you guys are making me do this." I muttered as I stripped down.

After about 5 or 7 minutes, I finally had the whole thing on...not that there was much there. I looked at myself in the mirror and my mouth dropped.

"No. I'm sorry, but not only am I not wearing this, I am not having photographic evidence that I EVER wore this. No way." I complained loudly so that Edward and Jasper could hear me too.

It was a black, leather swim suit top, showing my bare stomach. There were two very thin leather straps that cris crossed down my naked torso until the finally hooked on the back of very small, tight, leather booty shorts. I couldn't even call them shorts. Let's be honest, it was underwear. Underneath the shorts, were fishnet stockings that went down my legs which were covered by knee high hooker boots.

"Alice, this isn't vampire. This is domenatrix! What makes me look like a vampire at all?" I asked her.

"There's a cape." she said as she held up a floor length cape.

"Oh, well then." I said sarcastically, but put the cape on nonetheless. At least I could hold it around myself...maybe I'd just do that for the picture. I wrapped it tightly around my body and stepped out.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked, noticing it was just Edward and Jasper standing outside our dressing room.

I noticed that all Edward was wearing was a pair of black leather pants, and a loose, long sleeved white shirt, which had a tear from the neck, down to wear it was tucked into his pants. I could see down his chiseled chest perfectly. He looked beyond sexy.

"Hey guys." Emmett came around the corner from another dressing room, fixing his shirt. Rose stumbled out behind him, giggling and fixing her long, form fitting, stereotypical vampire dress.

"What were you doing?"Alice asked with a knowing smile.

"Let's just say, our part of the bet is finished." Rose said with a smile.

"Okay, that's no fair. How come she gets to be fully covered?" I asked, complaining a little.

Rose just shrugged. "It's what they gave me."

"Hey, what do you have on under there?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I shot back with a glare.

"Well then, you should probably keep that cape on." Emmett joked.

"No, really. What are you wearing?" Rose asked.

"It may not be nothing, but it's close enough." I warned them.

"Oh, come on Bella. You get to see all of us." Edward said.

"Yeah." I laughed without humor. "But you guys aren't wearing THIS!" I said as I opened the cape so they could see what I had been talking about.

All jaws dropped, except for Alice.

"Bella..." was all Rose could say.

"I know." I said dryly. "It's beyond slutty. I look like a prostitute."

"Whoa." Emmett finally said.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed.

Edward stayed silent.

"Hey, how are the costumes?" Blake asked, coming to get us. He stopped and looked at me. "Maybe we should get a couple of you by yourself." he said eyeing me. Ew...creepy.

I instantly covered myself up with the cape again.

"Are you guys ready? Follow me this way." he said as he started to walk to another part of the small building.

Before I could move, I felt Edward grab my wrist and spin me towards him. "That looks amazing on you." he whispered in my ear. "I'm tempted to ask if they'll sell it to me." he purred before kissing my neck, making me shiver. Maybe the outfit wasn't so bad.

We caught up to the others. The background was an old couch with fake cobwebs on it and an old lamp. Very Adams Family mansion-y.

Blake placed each of us. He had Emmett stand behind the couch, with Rose next to him. She was a little on the side of the couch so you could see her dress. Jasper was also behind the couch and Alice next to him. Her leg was hanging on the low back of the couch, making her look like a sexy temptress.

"Now you." Blake said pointing at me. "I want you to sit on the far end of the couch." I did as he said. "Now, let your right leg hang down off the couch, and your left bent on the couch. Yeah, so you're almost laying on it." I did as he instructed, feeling incredibly self conscious about the very sexual pose I was in...not to mention what I was wearing.

He had Edward sit on the floor in front of me and I draped my arm down onto his chest, while he looked up at me. Unfortunately, he wasn't covering that much of me.

In no time, Blake was done taking pictures after we did multiple faces. Two normal pictures of us in character. One with a silly face, one to do whatever we wanted (I pulled the cape over my almost naked body and made a sad face), and lastly, one where we were supposed to kiss our partner. For that one, Edward actually crawled up onto the couch and was on top of me while they took the picture. And he kissed me good. His tongue was in my mouth and his left hand rested on my right breast (I hope the camera got that detail).

"Hey guys. You can stop. The picture was taken." Emmett said.

We just ignored him and kept on going.

"Dude, if you guys do it right there, you totally win the bet." Jasper said with a laugh. Well that snapped me out of it.

I gently pushed on Edward's chest and he pulled himself off of me.

"Alright, let's go change." Alice chirped. Edward started to drag me to his dressing room, when we were stopped by Emmett.

"Sorry bro. But we already did the dressing room thing. If you wanna win, you gotta find a different place to do the deed." Emmett said with a smug smile.

"No fair. The dressing room was _my_ fantasy." I pouted. Then I realized that I had said that our loud and blushed ferociously.

"Oh really?" Edward asked with one eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face.

My face grew even hotter. "Well, that's sorta why if I won I would make you go shopping with me and Alice. Well, that and she scares me a little around clothing."

"Come on, Bella. Your clothes are in this dressing room." Alice said, pulling me away from Edward and toward the dressing room.

After Alice got out of her costume, she came to help me. There was no way I would be able to get out of that thing by myself. But, she finally freed me and I was able to get back into my skirt and shirt.

"I can't believe you made me wear a skirt. I'm afraid every time I go on a ride, it'll fly up. I have to sit on the excess material to make sure it doesn't fly up on my." I complained.

"Oh, Bella. Don't you see, I did you a huge favor. A skirt calls for easy access." she said with a wink. I thought about that, and I guess if I wanted to win, I would deal.

We exited the dressing rooms and went over to where we could see which pictures we wanted to purchase. We looked at all of them and decided we would each get a different copy and then just copy them for each other at home.

When I turned around from the screen, I saw Edward holding a plastic bag. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Just something for me." he said nonchalantly.

I snatched the bag from him and looked inside to see a pile of black. I pulled out a leather bikini top, looked at it, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"For you?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, for you to wear for me. I told you I'd see if they would let me buy it." he said innocently. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You know I will never to be able to get in or out of that thing without help." I informed him. "Alice had to help me both times."

He leaned in slightly closer to me. "Oh, I don't think I'll have a problem helping you out of it." he chuckled.

"Okay, so let's split up for a while to you know, finish the competition." Jasper said with a wicked smile.

"We'll all meet back here in oh, say three hours?" Edward suggested.

"Sure." Alice said.

"Sounds good. Although, good luck guys. We were able to find a safe, public place, AND we didn't scar any poor children for life." Emmett laughed.

"Please, be careful. For the children." Rose said feigning concern.

"Three hours. Let's win this bet." I said, grabbing Edward's hand and walking out of the store.

* * *

**So funny story. My friends and I actually got an old fashioned picture taken. We weren't vampires, but whatever.**

**For all of you who said they would party with me at 6 Flags, I live in Wisconsin. So, some of you have a ways to travel...but it will totally be worth it...lol.**

**So, one couple down, two to go. We all know that there's no way a simple dressing room will win it for them. They went to easy route. What will the others decide?..hmmm.**

**So, continue on.**

**ashel-13**


	28. The Calm After the Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however (along with my BEST friend) own the phrase, "6 fuckin times at 6 fuckin Flags, where on the 6****th**** time we got stuck." And that is a true story...we got stuck on a roller coaster.**

**Cheers...to the Review Crew.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my **_**BEST friend, Bridget!! **_**I love you, babe, and I know you already knew I was disturbed, but I bet you didn't expect this...lol (btw, the outfit for Bella being a vampire, was a story that made me think of when you went to the Renaissance Fair with Phillip..how is Phil?)**

**I also dedicate this chapter to xx-mrs-Emmett-xx for saying she has "officially fallen in love with" my fanfic. Thanks so much...lol. Also to Mourning Verona's Dead for giving me those fascinating statistics on roller coasters and death. And to everyone who said they would join me on my 6 Flags trip while we sing Disney songs!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed we just hit 1,000 yesterday! YAY!!! I never thought I would EVER get that many people to read this, let alone review it. You guys are AMAZING!**

**Okay, On with it...**

* * *

EPOV

Bella started to lead me out of the building, but as soon as we stepped outside, I think she realized where we were because she grabbed my arm again. I laughed at her silently and took the picture she got and put it into the plastic bag I was holding.

Bella watched me as I made sure the picture wouldn't get bent. "I can't believe you actually bought that monstrosity of and outfit. It's hideous." she complained.

"Believe me, it's anything but hideous when you wear it." I told her honestly. When she first removed that cape that was covering her, it literally made me speechless and my brain refused to function for a couple minutes. I was only too happy to kiss her on that couch.

"So, we've got three hours, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Uh, I don't know. I like it just being us two, though **("God is rewarding us for ditching our friends...lol")**." she said. "Oh, look." she said, pointing to the right of us. "A photo booth. Oh, let's go get pictures together. It will be like in the movies. We can have one of us picking our noses and everything." she said with a huge smile on her face. How could I refuse? I couldn't.

We ran over to the booth and saw that the curtain was open and no one was in it so we jumped in. We did one of us smiling, a picking nose one for Bella, a goofy face, and one of us kissing. And then it hit me.

"Bella. The photo booth."

Her brow knitted together in confusion.

"Alright, this is not going to sound good and I swear I will never utter these words to you again, but, let's do it in the photo booth." I suggested.

"Here? Now?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Well, we're kind of hidden so there wont be any children, and it's definitely more public than a dressing room." I pointed out to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

"Really? Okay? That's it? That's all the convincing I needed to do?" I asked her.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" she asked. "Besides, it's not like I don't have a ton of built up sexual frustration. I didn't see you for a week, and then we were ban from it."

"Just making sure I'm not making you do something you didn't want to do." I told her.

"Well thank you for being a gentleman. Now, unzip your pants." she commanded, and I liked it.

I did as she instructed while she reached up her skirt and slid her underwear down and then straddled me.

"Seriously Edward, do you ever wear underwear?" she asked me.

I just laughed. "I didn't wear underwear for the same reason you wore a skirt. It's easier." I explained. She nodded her head and started to kiss me.

I tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss and brought one of my hands to the back of her head. When we needed to breath I moved to kiss along her jaw.

"Oh, it has bee way too long since I have done this with you." I moaned against her skin.

Every inch of her was smooth as silk and just begged to be touched by me. I kissed down the neck line of her rather low cut shirt, making her held tilt back slightly.

She sat up to position herself, and then slowly lowered herself onto me, making me moan in pleasure. Wow, did I miss that feeling. She started to move, slowly at first but then started to quicken the pace.

She rocked harder and faster each time we heard someone near the booth, hoping they wouldn't hear us, or catch us in the act.

I felt her walls start to close around me tighter and another idea came to mind. I took a hand from her hip and reached into my pants pocket. I found 4 quarters by some miracle and slipped them into the machine.

Bella was biting my shoulder when we finally climaxed to muffle her moans of pleasure, not that I minded the pain. Actually, I kind of liked it. She just rested on me for a moment before getting off and pulling her underwear back up. I did the same with my pants.

"I agree. That was far overdue." she said sitting down next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and tried to wrap my mind around the fact that she loved me as much as I did her.

"Alright, let's get our proof." I said as I stood up and exited the tiny booth. I walked to where the machine had spit out our 8 pictures and should them to her.

"Okay, no one is seeing this strip." she said holding up the strip of us doing the deed int the booth. I just laughed at her.

"Alright, now we have all the time in the world. What would you like to do?" I asked her. "Really, anything you want. It's just the two of us."

"Could we get something to eat?" she asked meekly. I laughed at how cute she was. It was absurd, really. We just had sex in a photo booth and she was shy about asking if we could eat? I swear I would never know what goes on in her mind.

"I don't know. That's a pretty steep request." She playfully hit me on the arm and I wrapped it around her. I kissed the top of her head, smelling her wonderful and natural fragrance. "Of course, love. What would you like?"

"Well we're at a theme park so actual food is out of the question. Could I get some nachos and a pretzel?" she asked. "You'll help me eat it, right?"

"Of course." I responded as we walked towards a vendor. We sat on a bench and ate our nachos and pretzel peacefully, with her feeding me bites of each while she giggled.

"Oh, Harold, look at them. It's just like we used to be." an elderly lady said to the man beside her.

"You two remind us of how we were when we were young." the man told us. "You two seem very much in love."

"Yes sir." I responded with a smile.

"When was the wedding?" the woman asked.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked the elderly couple.

"You two have that newlywed glow about you. When was the wedding?" the woman repeated.

"Oh, we're not married." I informed her. "Yet." I added with a smile as I turned to Bella who had a smile of her own.

"Oh, well take your time. A love like your's will last an eternity." the man said before they both walked away holding hands.

"Yet?" Bella said with a smile as I dipped my head down to her hand and rip off a piece of pretzel.

I quickly chewed and swallowed. "You already knew that." I pointed out to her. "So, what's next?"

"Oh, there's a little boat ride, but there are creepy people that I hear grab at you from the water, so never mind that." She bit on her bottom lip as she thought, drawing my attention to her lips.

So I just leaned in and kissed her sweetly, sucking on the bottom lip she had been biting.

"Yeah, we could just do that, and I'd be good." she laughed when I let go.

In the end we decided to just walk around until I came upon the "haunted forest".

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun." I begged trying to get her to go in with me.

"Edward, this whole damn place is haunted, why would I want to get even more scared?" she asked. I tried to pout at her, sure it wouldn't have the same affect as it did when she did it, but she gave in anyways.

She tightened her grip on my arm as we walked in to the secluded area. There was fog surrounding us, making it impossible to see any further than a couple feet in front of our faces.

We passed an old witch looking woman with her eye hanging out while she shouted curses at us as we walked past.

"I can't believe you made me do this." she said in a horrified voice.

"You'll be fi..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we heard a scream in the distance, but couldn't see where it came from because of the fog.

"You were saying?"

I leaned down to whisper to her. "You know, this area is pretty secluded. And with the fog, no one would see anything if we went off to the side and..." I trailed off suggestively.

"No. I draw the line at doing it in the open, with nothing but fog hiding us. That is just ridiculous." she said clearly seeing where I was going with it.

We made it threw the rest of the forest. But half way through, when a guys jumped out at us, Bella literally jumped into my arms. I swear it was like something I'd seen on Scooby-Do as a child. Right into my arms. So, that being the case, I just carried her the rest of the way.

"I can't believe you made me do that." she said, while I put her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" I asked, not wanting her to be mad at me for any length of time.

"You can take me on Demolisher." she said with a smile.

And now she was hooked on roller coasters. "I've created a monster." I laughed as I led the way to the ride.

The wait was only an hour so we would only be a little late for our rendevous. I was sure they wouldn't worry.

As we stood in line, I held my Bella as we shuffled our feet forward. Half way through we decided to play Rock, Paper, Scissors, but that got old quick, and I always beat her at Thumb Wars so we stopped that as well and went back to just holding each other.

I caught a couple of guys that kept glancing at Bella and looking her up and down. I hated it. It was a little more than obvious that we were together but they just ignored I was there and kept looking at her. She was oblivious the whole time, which I didn't mind. If she would've found out, it would just embarrass her.

"What? No singing in this line?" I joked as we inched closer to the ride.

She laughed and the sound was musical. "No, unfortunately not. By the way, you were very impressive with your Bohemian Rhapsody skills." she commented.

"Thank you, thank you. And you me dear, made a lovely Freddy." I complimented.

"Sometimes I feel like our lives should have it's own soundtrack." she laughed.

"What song do you think represents us the best?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It depends on the moment. I can think of ones I think about for you."

"By all mean, share." I urged.

"Toxic." she laughed.

"Britney Spears...great." I said sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding. For you, I would have to say When You Were Young by the Killers." she said. "It seems to fit you perfectly. Well, it fits me, thinking about you. Does that make sense?" she laughed.

"I think so. 'But he talks like a gentleman, the kind you imagine when you were young.'" I quoted.

"Precisely." she said with a smile. "What would you pick for me?" she asked.

"That Girl." I laughed.

"I _do _have a face of a super model, AND a body built just like a Coke bottle." she said sarcastically.

"I'm only kidding, love. I would say the song that reminds me of you and well, us is 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October. It has a soft and sweet melody that's not like anything I've ever heard. Just like you, and like us...it is unique. One of a kind." I explained to her.

We were now at the beginning of the ride. Luckily, it only held two people per row, so I didn't have to worry about anyone hitting on my Bella again. I never thought I would be this protective of another person. But I couldn't help it. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew she was mine that she, by some miracle, had chosen me out of everyone else.

Right before the first drop, I grabbed Bella's left hand and held it in the air. She reluctantly took her other hand off the handle bar as well as we went over the first drop and I felt us being thrown forward and down.

Beside me, Bella screamed and I looked over to see her eyes wide with a huge smile on her face. She had truly enjoyed the speed and the adrenaline pumping through her and she looked so beautiful and full of life in that moment that my breath caught in my throat. And all too soon it was over.

When the car stopped, I watched as her hair flung forward around her face and she sat back in the seat.

"I'm so glad you talked me into that." she said, turning towards me.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." I said softly and lovingly.

BPOV

We got off the ride and picked up Edward's plastic bag with that ridiculous outfit in it as we headed out the exit.

"Oh, wait. I wanna see the picture of us on the ride." I said, looking for us towards the back of the ride. And then I saw it. I looked a little crazy but had a huge smile on my face. Next to me was Edward looking lovingly at me. My heart clenched at the amount of love his face displayed and I almost started to cry.

Before I knew it, Edward was handing me a key chain with the picture on it. "See? We both have one." he said softly while showing me his. "This will compliment the Volvo very well."

I laughed at him, but I was truly touched that he liked the picture as much as I did.

"Okay, now, let's go meet the others, and win ourselves a bet." he said pulling my hand and me along.

"It's about time, guys." Emmett yelled once we showed up.

"Sorry, we were on a ride." Edward explained.

"So, how did everyone do?" Rose asked.

"Men's Bathroom." Jasper said proudly.

"Gross." was all that came out of my mouth. Alice and Jasper just shrugged.

"So, what's better? A dressing room or a bathroom?" Emmett asked.

"Well, since we were really the only ones by the dressing rooms, I'd say the bathroom wins." I said to them, putting in my vote.

"Not that it matters." Edward added. "Because we beat both of you."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, now disappointed that they were no longer the champions.

Edward pointed across the way at our photo booth.

"NO you didn't!" Emmett yelled with a proud smile. "You ARE my brother." he laughed. Edward just shrugged.

"Oh man. That was you guys?" Rose asked. "I heard something going on in there when we passed it but I never would've thought the two of _you_ would be the ones to do it. I have to say I am impressed."

"Okay, you guys win." Alice admitted. "Congratulations."

We both took a bow, causing them to laugh.

"Well carry on, my wayward son." I said as we started to walk again.

We stayed the rest of the day until the park closed at 10:00. It was a long day and by the time we left, I was exhausted. I thought I might have needed to have Edward carry me to the Jeep. Luckily, that was not the case.

The ride home was the complete opposite of the ride there. We were all falling asleep and had to get Emmett some energy drinks when we stopped for gas.

But we all made it home safely and collapsed in our beds, still fully clothed. For only being 10:00 at night, I sure was exhausted.

"Thank you for today." I said to Edward as we laid in bed.

"I live to make you happy. You are my life now." he simply responded. He then kissed me on the lips and whispered, "sleep now, my Isabella, my angel." And that was all I needed.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought to myself, if Hell really was like that, it didn't seem so bad. I laughed at my crazy thought and drifted away to where things made even less sense, my day of fear now over.

* * *

**So, there you have it. The challenge is over and all is well. I didn't really want their sex to be hot and lemony. Since they felt rushed, I wrote it rushed. I will have them make slow and passionate love again...remember, they can kick everyone out of the house...lol.**

**I am exhausted. It is now 4:03 a.m. and i am finally finished with the two chapters I promised.**

**Told you I'd make it up to you. So there you are. My birthday present from me to you . **

**The now 19 year-old (yay!),**

**ahsel-13**


	29. Edward's Fantasies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I just bought an Edward Cullen Fan club shirt as a present to myself and I am super excited (obsess much?...lol).**

**To my Review Crew! Party on Garth, partly on Wayne. Shwing!**

**This chapter I would like to dedicate to Jessica Laurens for pushing everything away for the past 3 days to read this. And for appreciating my taste in music and making a play list for my story (I was actually thinking of typing one up for all of you). Also to ObsessedFan16 who raised my self esteem through the roof!! I would love to write my own book one day. No worries, I am not afraid of the mayonnaise-eating-killer-squirrels. I knew some one who grew up on a mayonnaise farm...so you can't threat me with that...lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. You guys seriously made this year one to remember! **

**I suppose you wanna know what happens now. So, ON WITH IT...

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke quite peacefully and well rested the morning after the theme park madness. But when I rolled to my side, Edward was missing. No, this was not how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to wake up and get kissed by my god. I would sigh, and he would smile and all would be right in the world.But, here I was, in bed with no Edward.

I sat up and looked around the room. No Edward. I looked at the bathroom door. The lights were off and the door was open. No Edward. And then the bedroom door opened.

"You're up already?" Edward asked in a disappointed tone. I simply nodded.

"Where were you?" I asked him, sounding disappointed myself.

"Well, I thought you would like to stay in bed a bit longer and relax." he said with a smile. I gave him a questioning look. "We have full reign over them and the house, remember?"

"What did you do?" I asked with a smile.

He shrugged. "Jasper and Emmett are making breakfast and Rose and Alice will serve it to us in bed. Then, they all have to leave the house until nine thirty tonight." he said with a smile while he climbed back into bed with me.

"Where are they going?" I asked, remembering we were able to decide what they did for the day.

"I didn't specify. They can go anywhere but the mall." he told me. "I hope you don't mind I did this without asking you. I wanted it to be a surprise." he said, sounding a little worried.

I gave him a chaste kiss. "Of course it's alright. Thank you."

Moments later, I couldn't help but giggle as Alice and Rosalie entered the room, each carrying a tray of breakfast food.

"Thank you ladies. That will be all for now. See you at nine thirty. And you are not allowed to come back to the house a moment before." Edward instructed, fully enjoying that he had control.

"Yes sir." they both answered in low, and almost sad voices. I tried to picture them in maid uniforms and almost died of laughter at Rose and Alice of all people having to wear a plain black and white frock.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked as he stared at me in confusion. I just shook my head, knowing fully well there was no way he would see the humor without the mental image I provided myself with. He let the topic drop and we started to feast on our breakfast.

Jasper really did make the best pancakes ever. "Yay! Strawberries. They're my favorite, did you know that?" I said excited to have my favorite fruit. It had been a long time since I last had some.

"No, I didn't." Edward chuckled. "But you are clearly excited about it. Would it be terrible cliche to feed you your strawberries?" he asked.

I nodded. "Absolutely. But, that's never stopped you before." I said with a laugh.

I picked one up and began to feed them to me, and every so often, I would give one to him too. "You know, these would be much better dipped in chocolate." he said with a wicked smile.

"I like chocolate." I said with an answering smile. "So, what would you like to do today? We have the whole house to ourselves."

His face instantly lit up and his green eyes started sparkling like the sun on the ocean. "Would you mind helping me fulfill a fantasy?" he asked sounding ashamed and a little embarrassed.

My heart started to flutter and I got excited. "Anything." I said instantly.

"Don't laugh at me, please, but I've always wanted to do this." he explained.

"Edward, I would do anything for you. Just tell me, and I'm in." I said, getting even more excited. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face like a little boy who just walked into a toy store.

He removed my tray from my lap and then stood up and walked to his closet. He pulled out a white button down shirt and put it on, taking off his shirt and pants from the night before.

He took out another identical white shirt and threw it at me. "Take off everything but your underwear, that shirt and socks." he instructed. I started at him in confusion, but complied.

He ran over to his massive CD collection and grabbed a case. He ran back over to me and took my hand and bolted out of the room toward the stairs. Now I was getting a little worried. This didn't seem to be going in the direction I thought it would. We got to the bottom of the stairs by the living room where he stopped.

"Stay her, and don't move." he said to me. He quickly ran into the dining room and back, handing me a candlestick. I just stared at it.

"Edward?" I asked.

He gently kissed my forehead. "If you are my soul mate, you'll know what to do." he said with a laugh.

He ran to the CD player in the living room and put his CD in. He must be excited. There was a lot of running going on. He hit play and the music started, along with Edward.

"Da na na na na na na na" the song played as Edward slid across the hardwood floor in his socks with a candlestick in his hands. I instantly knew what he was doing and suddenly everything made sense.

"Da na na na na na na na" the song repeated as I slid towards Edward in my shirt and socks, a little surprised I didn't fall.

"Just take those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to them by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I want that old time Rock n' Roll." we started to lip syn into our candlesticks.

We danced around the living room to the whole song and when it finished, we collapsed on the couch. Edward and I took one look at each other and started laughing hysterically. Here, I thought he would ask me to do some kinky sex act for him. Noooooo. What kind of boyfriend would do that? _My _boyfriend just had me act out one of the most classic movies scenes ever. We had just mocked Tom Cruise in Risky Business **(If you don't know what that is...1. you should be ashamed, and 2. Go to youtube and watch it. I promise it makes it better if you know what I am talking about)**.

Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Thank you." he said with another laugh.

"Of all the things you ask me to do, you have me impersonate Tom Cruise?" I asked with a laugh myself.

He just shrugged. "It's a guy thing."

I let it go. I didn't want to pretend that I knew what was going on in that sexy and crazy head of his. "To each their own." I said as I hauled myself off the couch. "Can I go put some real clothes on, if we're done sliding all over the floor?" I asked with a giggle.

"If you must." he sighed.

I started for the stairs when I heard him yell. "Wait. Have you ever been speed skating?" he asked with a playful smile.

"Uh, I think it's a little hot out to go speed skating." I answered confused by his question.

"When you said 'sliding on the floor' it reminded me of something Alice, Emmett, and I used to do as kids." he said, clearly excited again. "Go change. We're going to make a run to get some soap, shampoo, and conditioner." he said with a smile.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I more stated than asked.

He came up to me, took both my hands in his and stared into my eyes. "Bella, I think this will be fun. And if you let me have my fun, you can do whatever you want with me for the rest of the day." he bargained.

It sounded like a pretty good deal to me. "Okay, Edward. Let's go get you supplies." I said and ran up stairs to change into some shorts and a tee shirt.

As soon as we were both presentable, we got into his Volvo and sped towards town to get Edward's much anticipated supplies.

The whole way there (which granted, was only a couple minutes) I was trying to think of what he could possible be up to. A shower? But we already had shampoo, conditioner, and soap. A really, really long shower? I actually didn't mind the sound of that. But he said he and his siblings used to do it when they were young. Okay, scratch the shower idea.

We arrived at the store and walked in. Edward grabbed a basket to put everything he needed in and we headed towards the shampoos. I just started throwing in bottles of shampoo. BOTTLES! He had about 7 bottles of shampoo before moving on to the conditioner to which he got 7 more. _What the hell?_ I kept thinking to myself. A shower party?

Next, he got soap. His eyes grew wide when he saw soap in a gallon sized jug and he grabbed it. Without a word, we went to the checkout where the cashier looked at the merchandise and then at us. His face matched mine in expression. Confusion. While Edward just had a slight smile on his face. He paid, and we were once again in the Volvo.

"Edward, seriously, what is going on? What are you going to make me do? Are you hosting a shower party? If you're hoping to get me to swing with another couple, I wont do it. I love you, but..."

"Bella, I would never do that." he cut me off with a disgusted look on his face. "The only one I will ever be interested in making love to is you." he said as he glanced at me with a smile.

His smile made my mind fuzzy for a moment and I could feel a small smile sweep across my face. His eyes turned back to the road, and my head snapped back to the current situation. "Can't you tell me yet?" I asked as he parked in the driveway.

He got out and opened my door for me, taking my hand. "Nope."

We walked into the house with our bags and I saw his eyes immediately start to survey the room.

"Hon, you live here. What could you possibly be looking for?" I asked him with a bit of humor in my voice.

"The best place to do this." he said as his eyes widened at the kitchen. "Perfect."

He walked to the kitchen and motioned for me to join him, which I did. For some reason, he had us start to move the chairs from the kitchen/dining room into the living room where Edward said they would, 'be safe'. Great...this sounded like I might die from doing it.

In the end, he had me strip down to my bra and underwear while he was only in his boxer briefs. We started to pour shampoo, conditioner, and soap all over the floor, making it a slippery death trap. Realization hit me like a bag of bricks to the face, and scared me just as much.

"Speed skating? You want me to race you on this death trap of a floor?" I asked in disbelief.

He looked up at me and nodded slowly with a devious smile on his face. I tried desperately to get out of it, but of course I couldn't deny him anything and so there I was, in a slippery kitchen with only my bra and underwear on, getting ready to slide to my death on a kitchen floor.

I held on to the kitchen counter top so I wouldn't slide quiet yet. The track was from the counter top, around the table once, and back. If it had been anything else, it would've been an easy course...no problem. But turning on the slippery surface was going to be tricky.

"On your mark, get set. Go!" Edward yelled.

We both pushed off the counter to propel ourselves forward, but neither of us made it too far without slipping and landing on the floor. I was able to crawl to the table and use it to pull myself up. I started to slide again, much more careful this time and made it around once, before Edward shouted "Boo" from very close behind me and I went sliding down again.

He laughed as he started to pass me, but I would have none of that, so I grabbed his ankle, causing him to slip and fall down as well.

I started to crawl again on my hands and knees towards the counter top...the final destination. But my hands and knees were sliding all of the place, making it rather difficult, and Edward was gaining on me.

He pulled my back by grabbing my leg and dragging my body across the floor so I was even with him. Our eyes met for and instant and we both began a struggle towards the finish line. I was so close. I pushed harder and with a pounce, I just barely touched the wood of the bottom of the counter.

"Victory!" I yelled and then collapsed on the floor. Edward was beside me lying down as well in an instant.

"Beginner's luck." he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I said, pulling myself up to a sitting position. "Gross! I feel like a toad or something." I said in disgust. "I'm all slippery and slimy."

Edward sat up as well and made his way to me. "I think slime suits you." he said with a chuckle before giving me a kiss. "Thank you. That was fun. I am your's for the rest of the day." he said with a laugh.

"In that case." I said, before crushing my lips to his. The force I pushed on him, caused him to slip and fall to his back onto the slippery kitchen floor with me landing on top of him. But neither of us broke the kiss as his one of his hands went to the small of my back, pressing me closer, and the other knotted in my hair. My hands started to trace his bare chest.

I slid my body against his, both being equally slimy, and he let out a small groan. He brought his hands together at my back to unclasp my bra and throw it elsewhere. I moved to straddle him and tugged at his underwear. Due to the soap, and shampoo, those slid down rather easily, and the same went for mine as his hands seemed to glide down my legs with the garment.

Now fully naked, he rolled us over so he was on top and pressed his lips to my ear. "Yes, I think this lubricated state fits you quite well." he whispered breathlessly into my ear.

I could feel his hard member press harder against my stomach and let out a moan. I looked up at Edward to see a smile on his face. He started to slide his shaft up and down my very slippery body, creating an incredible sensation. Our bodies sliding against each other was a pleasant change from the usual friction of flesh on flesh.

But he had, had enough playing around with me, and he recaptured my lips as he slid effortlessly inside me, causing me to moan into his mouth. I tried to grasp his shoulders as he thrashed harder and harder, but they just kept sliding over his body every time I tried to grab. Not to mention my back was sliding against the cool and wet floor beneath me.

I wrapped my legs around his torso, only to have them slide off.

"Oh god, Bella. I love you sliding...all...over me." he was able to get out in between thrusts.

I locked my arms around his neck and that seemed to be the only way to be able to hold him. And I could feel my breasts slightly bouncing against his chest as we moved together. In fact, I became more aware of how much of me slid against him.

Every time I would buck my hips into him, my footing on the floor would falter and they would slide down the floor. But, god, was it all worth it. When we both came, I was hesitant to let his body leave mine, but I unlocked my arms and he got off to lye down next to me.

"Well, I think a shower is in order." he said, looking over at me.

"We have enough shampoo." I laughed.

We some how managed to pull ourselves off the floor and cautiously slid to the stairs. Going up I still had to be careful. The stairs weren't slippery, but I sure as hell was.

Once in Edward's room I saw his naked for walk in front of me to the bathroom. I ran up behind him and jumped onto his back in a piggy back style. I locked my arms around his neck and legs around his torso so I wouldn't slip off of him.

"Okay, I definitely need to get them out of the house more often." he said in a husky voice.

I decided to play with him a little, so I slid my body slightly against his back, knowing fully well that he could feel every part of my body slide against him.

"Bella," he said in a strained voice as we entered the bathroom and he turned on the shower, "do you think you can get off me now. Please." he begged.

I slid against him again, making him moan. "Because I can't do anything to you if you're behind me." he said in a voice dripping with lust. I dismounted by sliding all the way down his back, over his rear, to his feet.

Again we were at each other in the shower and when that ended he proceeded to carry me out of it and seat me on the counter that held the sink.

Finally, we ended up in bed with me laying on his chest, while he played with my hair.

"So, I was wondering what weekend you would like to take our trip?" he suddenly asked me.

I looked up at his face to find him smiling down at me. "It really doesn't matter to me. Whenever you see fit." I said honestly. I wasn't so sexually frustrated anymore..for obvious reasons.

"Okay, then. Hey, what do you want for dinner? You can have anything from any restaurant." he told me.

"Chinese would be so fantastic." I sighed as I saw Edward reach for his phone.

"Chinese it is." He started to dial. "Hey Emmett. Bella and I decided to bring you guys home early." he said into the phone.

I gave him a puzzled look. It was only 6:27, why would he want them home, early?

"Oh, and on your way, Bella and I are a little stuck in bed at the moment, could you get us some Chinese food?" he asked as he looked towards me with a silent laugh. "Great. Thank you so much. And before I forget, we made a little bit of a mess in the kitchen, so we're going to need you guys to clean that up for us. Thanks. Okay. Bye."

"That was a little mean, but pure genius." I told him with a laugh.

We cuddled together again and he started telling me how amazing I was, while I blushed at his words.

"You know, you really should stop saying that. One of these days, I'll start to believe you and I will be like all those other girls." I said jokingly.

He kissed my cheek, and then the corner of my mouth. "You will never be like those other girls, and I wish you would truly see how perfect you are."

I kissed his chest and let my hand brush gently against his inner thigh. "Bella..." he warned.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. "Do you not like that?" I asked knowing fully well the effect it had on him. I brushed against him again.

I knew it would affect him but I was caught a little off guard when he was suddenly on top of me.

"Edward." I got out through my giggles as he kissed my neck.

"Should we come back?" Alice asked holding our food.

Edward got off of me and sat up, being covered by the sheets. "No, we're hungry. I think Bella's worked up an appetite." he said, winking at me.

Alice and Rose handed us our food with chopsticks and left the room. I suddenly got an idea. I turned to Edward as a smile came to my face.

"Hey Edward, if you could eat anywhere in the house, where would it be?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I just though it was time for a little payback for what Rose and Emmett did to your piano, is all." I said, my smile growing wider.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked forming the same smile as me.

"Oh yes, we are quite the dangerous couple." I agreed. "Now, let's go get some justice."

* * *

**Oh, they are evil. So, just a fun chapter with an official lemon to please you guys who wanted one. This was a fun one to type due to the whole Risky Business thing which I would LOVE to see Edward do...lol. I thought it was funny and random, and well, I'm just gonna say it...awesome...lol.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I liked typing it. Well, I'm off to bed. **

**ashel-13**


	30. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Disclaimer: Twilight I own not. **

**Hello. Thanks to everyone who got my Risky Business reference. For the record, these are not Edward's sexual fantasies...lol. He just wanted to have a little fun. **

**To my Review Crew! You guys rock!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to XxDrkmgoddessxX for falling off the chair...sorry...lol. And also to swathidarling. Of course you can marry my story...if you really want to. I give you my blessing...lol.**

**Revenge is oh, so sweet!**

* * *

EPOV 

Revenge did sound like a fun idea. My Bella was a genius! I threw the covers off of me and grabbed some pajama pants to slip on. I instructed Bella to just wrap herself up in one of the sheets and she complied with a bit of confusion furrowing her brow.

I grabbed our food and motioned for her to follow me, which she did. In silence I led her down the hall to Emmett's room.

"Get a pair of shoes from Rose's closet." I told her with a smile.

"Okay." she said as she went to the closet and reached for a pair of tennis shoes, before I stopped her.

"Can you please wear high heels for me?" I asked her. I knew she hated the hazard they provided, but I loved seeing her legs in them...especially if they were the only things she would be wearing. Not to mention we wouldn't be doing much walking.

Without another word, she slipped on a pair of red high heeled shoes and stood up, clutching the sheet tighter around her body.

I stared at her for a moment, just letting my eyes ravish the goddess in front of me, until my eyes made it up to her glorious face that was flushing that delicious red.

"Would you like to tell me what we're doing?" she asked.

I smiled evilly at her. "We, my love, are going to eat in Emmett's Jeep, and then make love in it while you wear those shoes."

Her eyes brightened with the realization. "Oh, you're good. Getting them both in one shot. I knew there was a reason I loved you." she laughed.

I pulled her down the stairs and as we walked by the kitchen, we didn't escape the stares of the family.

"Where are you guys going?" Jasper asked.

I just shrugged. "We decided to eat out." I said with a smile as we headed to the front door.

"What do you mean? Bella can't go out wearing a sheet." Emmett said protectively.

"Don't you thing it's my job to be protective of her?" I asked my brother.

"It's okay, Edward. After he finds out what we did, I don't think he'll bother protecting me from anything." Bella laughed.

"What does she mean?" Emmett asked.

"Are those my shoes?" Rose stared down at Bella's feet. "Bella, what are you going to do in my shoes?" she asked, looking a little sad in already knowing the answer. "Bella, those are innocent shoes. Don't scar them for life." she begged.

"My piano used to be innocent too." I reminded her.

Her eyes became wide when she realized why we were doing this. "You're getting payback on us for the piano?" Emmett asked, shocked. "That's no fair!"

I opened the door for Bella and she stepped out. "Payback's a bitch." I said before closing the door behind me.

We ran as fast as Bella's current attire and footwear would allow while laughing. I helped her into the backseat of Emmett's Jeep and crawled in after her. I handed her the food so I could reach to the front and lock the doors.

"Well, let's eat." she said with a laugh.

We ate our delicious Chinese food, making sure to save a few noodles to leave in the Jeep later. I fed her out of my box, while she kissed me after every bite she took from my chopsticks. When we were finished, I put the boxes on the front passenger's seat so the wouldn't be in my way.

"Do you think Emmett will ever look at his poor Jeep the same again after this?" Bella asked with a laugh.

I chuckled myself. "Probably not. But I have to admit, it's a little fun. And in a couple minutes, I doubt I'll be able to think of much of anything." I said, looking at her, the only thing still covering her was the sheet.

I reached over towards her, and pulled the sheet down, leaning over to capture her lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned backwards, pulling her on top of me.

As requested, she kept the shoes on the whole time, and we took our sweet time in and even laid together afterwards.

"So, shall we noodle the car?" she asked with a laugh.

"I suppose."

BPOV

We only scattered a couple noodles and they were al on the front seat of the Jeep. We wanted to make the revenge sweet, but rotting noodles in hidden places when inevitably Edward and I would be riding in it again, just didn't seem like a good idea. Not to mention, it would also be really mean. We didn't want to take it too far.

I wrapped myself back up in the sheet for the walk back to Edward's room. When we walked through the front door, I saw the worried expression of Emmett. He looked as if he was about to cry which made me laugh on the inside.

Right as we passed them, I thought I would put the icing on the cake. "Maybe I should keep of log of places we make love." I said to Edward as we started to climb the stairs. Halfway up, I heard Emmett start crying.

"No, not my Jeep! My poor Jeep."

"Well aren't you a little evil devil." Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned to see him smiling at me. "Hey, remember, you picked the place. I just did my part." I shrugged.

"You certainly did." he answered with a smile and kissed my forehead as he led me to our room.

We got dressed in our pajamas and decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow we would be back to Alice and whatever her evil mind could come up with. Quite frankly, it scared me. Some of the things she comes up with makes me wonder what really goes on in that head of hers.

Before I knew it I was waking up and getting ready for yet another day in this seemingly crazy summer. I had done more so far than I had done my whole life. While before I was pegged as shy and innocent, it certainly seems like I had come a long way. But I always joked with Alice telling her it was just a matter of time until she started to rub off on me.

As I dressed, I looked over at the bed and smiled at Edward still sleeping. The day before had certainly been interesting to say the least. I thought he would appreciate sleeping in a little longer, so I quietly slipped out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Good morning." I said to the crew.

"Hi." Alice said, I'm sure happy that the rules from the challenge no longer applied.

Emmett, on the other hand, was not so happy. He took one look at me, and turned his back to me, sulking like a little boy.

"Good morning, Emmett." I said, trying to get him to look at me.

"Morning." he said shortly.

I looked at Jasper. "He's still pissed about the Jeep." Jasper explained with a bit of a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Of course not, Emmett." he responded, masking his face.

"Good, because my innocent Jeep being violated is no laughing matter. NO laughing matter."

I had to clamp my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing at him and his word phrasing. I looked to my right and saw Alice doing the same.

I took several deep breaths to collect myself before speaking to him. "Hey Emmett, why don't you chose what we do today." I suggested to him. He stayed silent and turned further away from me.

"Hey, hon. Come on, they defiled my shoes too, but I'm over it. We did have sex on Edward's piano, and that wasn't very nice of us. Was it? Emmett, was it?" Rose tried to comfort him.

"I guess not. But that's my Jeep, Rose."

"But now that it's seen the horrors, we could do a little of that ourselves." she reasoned.

I saw a small smile start to spread on Emmett's face and we knew that sitting in that Jeep would no longer be safe.

"Hey guys. Bella." Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. He stood behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I can't believe you left the room without me." he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry. You looked like you needed your sleep." I told him, turning my head so I could kiss him.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked.

"Emmett pouting about his Jeep. We decided to let him pick what we do today." I informed him.

"Okay, so Emmett, what are we doing today?" Edward asked.

He thought for a moment, and then his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "The Seattle Mariners play at home today. Let's go to the game!" he said excitedly **(that's baseball so you all know)**.

We all looked around at each other to see if anyone objected. Apparently no one did.

"Cool. Let's go get ready." Jasper said as he flung Alice over his shoulder and started for the stairs.

"Well someone's anxious." Rose said with a smile. "Come on hon, help me get changed." she said with a wicked smile. Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He sprung up and ran to the stairs.

"I swear Rose, you are the only woman strong enough to put up with him." I said with a laugh.

She laughed as well. "I know." and she too headed for the stairs.

I turned towards Edward. "Something tells me they're not just changing up there." I said with a laugh.

He smiled at me. "We could do some things besides changing ourselves."

"Oh, no. Do you have any idea how hard that was on the kitchen floor yesterday?" I asked him. "Next time, you are so going to be on the bottom, see how you like it."

He pulled me in closer to him. "So, there's going to be a next time?" he asked with that famous crooked smile.

"I'll think about it." I said as I walked to the stairs.

I was actually quite surprised when everyone was ready in only an hour and a half. We were a sea of navy blue. I had to laugh a little at that, but it could be worse. I mean, at least none of the guys had their chests painted. Then again, would I really mind seeing Edward shirtless for a whole day? No, probably not.

Emmett thought it would be fun to tailgate after the game, so of course we had to get a cooler and lawn chairs. The guys packed some beer for themselves and also threw in a 24 pack of Coke and Mountain Dew. Chips were a must, and we even thought to bring our own grill to grill hotdogs and hamburgers.

When we do something, we do it full out.

"Hey, who are they playing today?" I asked Emmett.

"The Astros." he states as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Alice asked, confused.

"Houston." I clarified for her. Her mouth just mad the shape of an 'o' and left it at that. For some reason, I got the impression she didn't care.

"We should leave now if we want to make it to the game." Jasper said.

We jumped into Jeep and were off. It was a pretty long ride, but made the best of it, just as we had when we went to the theme park. I smiled at the memory. That was a really good day. Actually, so far every day had been a good day (minus the week that Edward was missing).

"Oh, and by the way, the noodles in the front seat...so not funny." Emmett added.

"Oh it could've been so much worse." Edward said with a laugh.

"Yeah, at least you two are safe in the front seat. Alice and Jasper are right where the action took place." I said with a laugh as well.

Alice just shrugged. "It's not like you haven't sat somewhere we've had sex." she said calmly.

"Sat, or eaten." Jasper added. "Remember that one time on the kitchen counter when you wore that..."

"DUDE!" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time. "SISTER!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Jasper apologized with a laugh.

"Okay, here we are. Let's go catch a ball game." Emmett yelled getting out of the Jeep.

"Go team." I said sarcastically making Edward chuckle quietly.

As we walked to our seats, Rose was getting cat calls at her left and right.

"Ugh. What is with men at these games? I'm not a fuckin' piece of meat." she said in a disgusted tone after a guy yelled "Who's your daddy?" at her.

"Rose, who in their right mind wears a skirt to a baseball game?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

I was wearing jean shorts and a Seattle Mariners blue shirt with a baseball cap to cover my mess I call hair. Alice was wearing the same shirt with a pair of cute jeans. Rose, on the other hand had one of Emmett's jerseys tied bellow her boobs and a mini skirt. I mean really, she was just asking for it.

We settled in for the game and I was stuck on the end of our group. The order being Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and then me. They suck!

"Hey, it looks like I'll be sitting next to you." someone from my right said. I looked up and screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone within a mile radius, I'm sure, looked at me. "BRETT! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Keith is a sucker for sports I guess. Who would've thought?" he said with a smile. I hugged him and greeted Keith as everyone else also said their hellos.

"Oh man, I am so glad I don't have some creepy pervert sitting next to me." I said, relieved. "Instead I have two very good looking men on each side of me." I joked as I put an arm around Edward and the other around Brett.

Brett laughed at me and leaned in closer to my ear. "If you switch seats with me and let me sit next to the hunk, I'll love you forever." he whispered.

I playfully swatted his arm. "You better not let Keith catch you talking like that." I told him.

"Oh, don't worry, he knows I would leave him in an instant fro Eddie boy. He would do the same he said."

"You talk about my boyfriend in your spare time?" I asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Of course. You don't meet a guy that gorgeous and NOT talk about him." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't even want to hear what else we say about him." Brett said. But it was too late, he had already piqued my interest.

"What else do you say about him?" I asked, leaning in closer.

"Well, I once told Keith that if I was ever alone with him, I would..."

"Bella." Edward interrupted. Damn, just when we were getting to the good part.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

He leaned in closer to my ear and took a breath as if he was smelling me. "Aren't you interested in the game?" he asked.

I looked out onto the field. "Sure, but what we were talking about was more important." I told him.

I felt him smile against the side of my neck before kissing it. "So having another man describe in detail what he would do to me if we were alone captures you interest?"

Crap. I had been caught. Hear crept up my face but I figured it would be best to just be honest with him. "Um...yes?" It came out as a question.

He skimmed his nose down my neck and then back up again, before kissing below my ear. "Wouldn't you rather hear what I would do to _you_ in detail?" he purred.

My breathing started to pick up. "That would be better." I agreed breathlessly.

He pulled away from me. "Good to know." he said as he leaned back up and started watching the game again.

I couldn't believe it. He just left me hanging! He got my hopes up and got me all excited only to leave me at bay. I just stared at him, shocked.

"That was cold." I heard Brett say to me.

I turned to him. "Yeah, you're telling me. I swear sometimes, that man is the most frustrating thing ever!" I vented.

"Hey, if you ever want to trade partners, I'm all for it." Brett laughed. I couldn't help but smile. His energy and happiness was as contagious as Alice's...only without the shopping.

For the rest of the game, I decided to shun Edward for that little stunt, and so I talked animatedly with Brett. Neither of us really cared about the game so it wasn't a loss.

At one point, the two of us even decided to start the wave. It took a while to get people to join, but when they did, it was awesome and made it around the whole stadium.

The game ended and apparently we won, because everyone was yelling and cheering. I asked Brett and Keith to join us for our tailgate party and they accepted. We would have the rest of the day since it was only four thirty (it was a noon game). I told them where we were parked and they said they'd meet us there.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out but I kept my hands to myself.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked. As if he didn't know.

"Seriously? You have no idea?" I asked him, exasperated.

"Is it because I pulled away from you?"

"Damn right it's because you pulled away from me. You got me all excited and then just stopped. You can be such a tease sometimes." I said to him.

"Bella, I was just asking you if you would rather hear about you and me rather than me and Brett." he said innocently. "It was just knowledge for the future."

I looked up at his impossibly green eyes and they were only filled with honesty. "Future knowledge, eh?" I asked.

"Yes. Why does it matter so much?" he asked, truly confused. Of course he would be confused. He had no idea how badly I wanted him to talk dirty to me.

"It doesn't I guess I just overreacted. But DON'T tease me like that ever again or you'll regret it." I told him.

"Oh really?" he asked as he raised on eyebrow. Then, he leaned in to whisper into my ear, "And what are you going to do? Punish me?"

Desire instantly flared within me, and I couldn't do anything but nod. "I might like that." he whispered in my ear again, making my body shiver.

"Who wants a hotdog and who wants a hamburger?" Emmett yelled out to everyone while he pulled out the grill.

Jasper took out the cooler and chairs. Alice grabbed the boom box and turned on a CD which started with the Numa Numa song **(actual name of the song is ****Dragostea Din Tei by O Zone...check it out, I LOVE this song!)**.

We all started to sing the Romanian song loudly as Alice danced with me. As soon as Brett showed up he started dancing with us as well.

By the time Emmett told us that our food was ready, we had attracted quite a crowd.

Edward pulled me down to sit on his lap as I hate my hotdog and him his hamburger. Occasionally we would take a bite of each other's food to analyze Emmett's cooking skills.

"Hey Em, this is really good." I told him. "You've come a long way from blowing up the grill." I laughed.

He just laughed along with me, not offended at all, and seemingly over the whole Jeep incident. Which was a good thing because I loved Emmett. He was like my big brother and I wouldn't be able to stand it if he had continued to be mad at me.

We sat around listening to the CD which was now on Tarzan Boy by Bolimora and with that song, we couldn't help but sing along. However, Edward did interrupt every once in a while to give me a quick kiss...not that I minded.

A few people came to around the Jeep and started talking with us and having a beer with the guys as they talked about the game and whatnot. But I stayed perfectly content on Edwards lap and started to snuggle further into his chest.

Finally, the sun started to go down and our car was one of the last ones in the lot so we decided to pack up and start heading home.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you." Brett pouted before hugging.

"Bull shit. You're going to miss Edward." I laughed while we still hugged.

He pulled me away abruptly. "Is it that obvious?" he teased.

He and Keith said good-bye to everyone else as well and the look on Edward's face when Brett hugged him was priceless. And with that, they left.

I turned back towards Edward to find him still frozen in the spot where Brett had hugged him.

"Aw, what's the matter, Edward? Haven't you ever been hugged by a guy before?" I teased as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hugged? Yes. But I've never had my ass groped by a guy before."

"No way."

"Way."

"I'm going to have a talk with him about hitting on my boyfriend." I told him to which he chuckled.

On the ride home we were still on a high from winning the game, and singing with the strangers in the parking lot.

We belted out AC/DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long" and then to "Love Addict" by Family Force 5.

We were still screaming and laughing when we pulled up to the house and got out.

"Emmett, you're as good at planning fun days as Alice." I complimented him. "That was an absolute ball!"

"True story, man. Jasper agreed.

"Thank you for appreciating my talents." Emmett said while sticking his chest out proudly.

"Don't get a big head, there Emmett." Edward laughed.

"How big my head is, is no one's business but mine and Rose's" he replied.

I instinctively covered my ears. "Oh, god Emmett!" I yelled.

"Oh, what?" I could hear Emmett say through my ears.

I closed my eyes to try to get the mental image out of my head but instead it made it worse. All the while Rose just laughed at us.

"You think this is funny, Rose?" I asked.

"Well, a little bit. I mean is the mental image of Emmett's penis that bad?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's Emmett's so that makes it bad. Besides it's not like I make you think about Edward's colossal member."

"Oh god, Bella!" Rose screamed.

"Okay, we are going to into the house now." Edward said, ushering me in and straight up into our room.

He closed the doors and locked them behind us. He walked slowly towards me and stopped before our bodies touched.

"So, colossal, eh?" he asked with a smile.

I felt my cheeks get hot. _Did I really say that out loud?_ I tried to feign nonchalance but I'm sure my blush gave it away. "Like you didn't know." I said, not making eye contact with him.

He put his index finger under my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to make eye contact with him.

He kissed my lips sweetly. "Why are you embarrassed, love?" he asked me sweetly.

"Edward, I just confessed to you how large I think you penis is. I think that any sane person would be embarrassed by that."

He kissed me again. "It didn't bother me."

I laughed at him. Of course it wouldn't bother him, it was pretty much the biggest compliment you could give a guy.

"See? You have nothing to be embarrassed about." he said with a smile. "Now," he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, talking against them, "would you like to see just how colossal you make me?" he purred, and I could feel him harden at the sentence.

"I suppose it _would_ help with the embarrassment issue." I smiled against his mouth before we kissed again. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, which he threw me on.

Let the night begin.

* * *

**Okay, my bad...thanks for pointing out that it should be the Seattle Mariners...sorry guys! I only really follow the Bre Crew. Hope you forgive me!**

**Yet another chapter finished. I actually LOVE baseball...well, The Brewers, anyway. Tailgating is amazing and too fun...when you all come visit me for our 6 Flags trip, we'll go to a Brewers game too. **

**Oh, hey before I forget, thanks to everyone who checked out my new story. This story doesn't really showcase my talent...it's pretty fluffy, you know. So I'm writing another story that will be more serious and romantic (not sexual). I think that will be more skillfully written.**

**No worries though, because I'm Gonna Make You Love Me will sitll be my #1 priority.**

**So, there you have it. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about Vegas, but it wouldn't be too realistic to have them go RIGHT after, you know? Cool.**

**Kay, well I love all of you,**

**ashel-13**


	31. Plans and Announcements

**Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own Twilight by now, then just leave...LEAVE!**

**To my Review Crew...you shook me all night long...in your pants.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Anna for her crazy but still really fun and funny rant. I love when people actually talk to me...it makes me feel like I know you guys better. Also to KaitlynMasenCullen27 for being way nicer than I deserve and giving me and the story an ego boost.**

* * *

EPOV

Bella and I woke up fully aware that we had annoyed the crap out of our siblings last nigh with our...um...activities. But she seemed like she was getting used to the teasing that always seemed to be thrown in our direction.

I told her to get dressed because I needed to talk to Alice about something. And so with a kiss on the forehead, I headed to my dear sister's room.

"Well I can't believe you're up this early, considering your room wasn't silent until the a.m." Alice laughed as I walked into her room.

"Alice I would rather not discuss that with my sister." I said to her. She frowned but then shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what's up?" she asked as Jasper walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey man." Jasper greeted.

"Morning." I said to him before turning back to Alice. "I was wondering if you could do something with Bella today so I can have some free time?" I asked her.

Jasper chuckled. "She's driving you crazy already?" he asked.

I shot him a glare. "No. I need to go to the travel agency today to get everything set up for Vegas." I explained.

Alice's eyes go wide. "VEGAS?" she yelled.

"Shhhhh. It's a surprise." I told her.

"For who?"

I rolled my eyes at her, who did she think? "For Bella, of course."

"Oh my god, Edward, are you going to elope?" Alice asked in a hushed squeal. It was hard to tell if she was excited about the idea, or depressed about it.

"Alice, I'm not going to elope in Vegas on a whim. A marriage is something we need to talk about first. Calm down." I assured her, not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

"Yeah, come on Alice. Give him a little more credit than that." Jasper joked.

"So could you just like take her out somewhere so she doesn't suspect anything?" I asked my sister. "Please?"

"Sure. Oh, yay! I'm gonna help her get outfits for Vegas! You have to take her to one of the clubs. What hotel are you staying at? You know she can't gamble, right?"

"Alice, honey. Why don't you just take a breath." Jasper told her and she obeyed. "Good. Now, Edward, I want to take every one out to dinner tonight, so be back by 6:00, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks guys. Oh, and don't tell Emmett. We all know there's no way he can ever keep his mouth shut." They nodded in agreement.

"Hey Bells." I said, walking into our room to find her sitting on my couch reading one of the books we had gotten in Seattle.

"Hi." she greeted with a smile. I walked over and say next to her on the couch.

"I think Alice is planning another shopping trip for you two." I told her, a little scared of her reaction.

"WHAT? Please tell me you're kidding." she begged, clearly upset.

I gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, love."

As if right on cue, Alice walked into our room. "Be-ll-a." she sang her name. "Let's go get you some clothing worthy of a hip city."

"I don't go to hip cities. Leave me alone." she answered.

Alice then proceeded to give Bella her all too famous pout. I almost felt bad for my love. No one resist Alice's pout.

"Ugh! I hate that you know my weakness." Bella complained. "Fine, I'm going. I'll be downstairs in a moment."

Alice pranced out of the room and Bella turned towards me. "I don't suppose you'll come with me, will you?"

I kissed her forehead. "Sorry love. I think she misses you and wants to have some quality time with you. I can't blame her. I've kind of been keeping you to myself."

"Okay. I'll miss you." she said before kissing me. "See you later."

"Hey, Bella." I yelled at her as she walked towards the door. "Jasper is taking us all out to dinner tonight. So just be back by six."

"Let's pray it wont take that long." she said as she walked out to meet Alice.

I waited until I was sure they were gone to run out to the Volvo and start driving to the Travel Agency. The airline tickets didn't take that long, but I wanted to make sure I had enough time to research and book a hotel as well and maybe get tickets for some shows. I wanted this to be something she would always remember.

So, after about a half hour, I had my two first class tickets to Las Vegas, Nevada. I planned on making it a surprise on what we doing and where we were going for as long as possible. But I knew once we entered the first class cabin, she would be a little stubborn and even maybe a little mad. She hated when people spent money on her. But there was no way I would make this entire trip perfect only to have her ride in coach.

At home I ran to my computer to immediately start looking for the best hotel in Vegas. Only problem was, there were a lot of good ones so I had to narrow down my choices.

First, it would definitely be something on the strip. The love of my life will not stay in a Holiday Inn while we stay in Vegas. Then, it was all about location. It was Vegas, so we would be walking the strip every day. That being said, it would have to be something towards the middle so we wouldn't walk from one end to the other every time we wanted to go out. So, that eliminated Mandalay Bay (though she would enjoy swimming with the dolphins).

New York New York would be fun. That seemed like a place where the younger crowd would go. But, it seems a little too noisy for my Bella. I think she would want something a little less wild.

So far, Caesar's Palace was my favorite. I liked the Greek mythology theme it had throughout the whole hotel. Not to mention there were plenty of little shops in case Bella wasn't sick of shopping with Alice. That thought made me laugh to myself. So, that was on the top of my list.

But then, I saw it. The perfect hotel. The Venetian. It was beautiful. It had an Italian theme throughout the hotel and looked very new and clean. There were shops just the same as Caesar's Palace. There were even serenading gondoliers, which would be fun.

So, without putting anymore thought into it, I booked the hotel. There, now I was all set. Thank god for the internet. It makes everything so much easier.

"Hey Edward. What are you up to?" Rose asked coming up behind me.

I shrugged. "Nothin' much. I was just getting everything together for taking Bella away for the weekend." I told her.

"Oh yeah. I hear you're taking her to Vegas." she said with a smile.

I almost fell off my chair when she said that. "How did you know that?" I asked. If Rose knew then it only a matter of time before Emmett would hear. And Emmett can't keep his mouth shut about anything, so it would get to Bella.

Rose apparently saw the fear in my expression. "Calm down Eddie. Alice told me. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell Emmett." she assured me.

"Tell Emmett what?" Emmett asked, walking into the room.

Rose shrugged. "Don't tell Emmett, but we're getting him a big screen TV for his room." she said facing me.

Emmett let out a laugh. "Haha! Talking in the third person, works every time."

Rose smiled at me before feigning surprise and turning towards Emmett. "Oh, Emmett, that was you?! Oh, crap. I thought it was Jasper. Just pretend you didn't hear that."

Emmett smiled. "Okay." and with that he just turned and walked away.

I laughed. "I swear Rose, you know him way too well. That was priceless."

"I'm an expert with dealing with him. It's a gift really." she laughed. "I'll see you later. Oh, you should probably go get dressed. You don't want to be late for the dinner outing. Jasper already has is pantyhose in a bunch about something."

"What about?" I asked. He seemed perfectly normal this morning. Rose just shrugged and walked away.

I decided to have a chat with my best friend and see for myself what Rose was talking about. I walked into Alice's room with a light knock on the open door so he would know I was there. He was wearing black dress pants and a white buttoned dress shirt.

He looked up at me. "Hey Edward." he said as he gave me a weak smile.

"Hi Jazz. What's the matter? You look like you're thinking very hard about something."

"I'm just nervous." he said, putting his head in his hands.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Would you care to share what exactly it is you're so nervous about? You're my best friend and I wanna help."

"Well, you see..." he started to explain why he was so nervous, and honestly, I couldn't blame him. If it was me doing what he was about to do, I would be scared out of my mind. But I told him he had nothing to worry about. And I believed that. If I knew anything, I knew that by the end of the night, all of his worrying would have been in vain.

"...just trust me on this. You'll be fine. You both will." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Edward. I do feel a little bit better now."

"No problem. Hey, am I the only one that knows about this yet?" I asked him, feeling a little proud that he would confide in me, even if I approached him about it.

"Unless there's some crazy person out there planning out our words and actions." he laughed. "Tonight will be the biggest night of my life so far. It's a little scary when I think about it like that. I just hope I don't mess anything up."

"Hey, don't think like that. You're going to be fine."

"You're right. Hey, you need to go get dressed, I think I heard the front door so maybe Bella and Alice are finally home."

I nodded and gave him a hug, wishing him luck, though I knew he didn't need it. Who needed luck when you had love?

"Edward, I hate your sister." Bella said as soon as I walked into the room. "Do you have any idea how much she spent on me? And on clothes that are only fit for nightclubs in New York. She's crazy. Crazy I say!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her a little. "Oh, you think this is funny?" she asked. I bit my lip to try to keep from smiling and shook my head 'no'. "I don't believe you." she narrowed her eyes at me.

"We should get ready." I told her. I walked to my closet, still feeling her glare on me.

Knock, knock. I turned to the door to see Jasper. "Hey Bella, can you wear black tonight?" he asked.

She laughed without humor. "What, is Alice having you pick my wardrobe now?" she asked dryly.

"No. I was just wondering if you would do me that favor." Jasper said lowly.

"Oh. Well, yeah, sure. Of course, Jazz." she responded meekly.

"Thanks." and with that he was gone again.

"I wonder what all that's about." she said still staring at the place Jasper used to be standing. I just shrugged my shoulders.

I ended up wearing one of my favorite blue button up shirts and black pants. Bella was dressed in a simple black dress that came to a little above her knees. It was a simple dress, but she still looked positively radiant in it.

When we walked out of the room, we were instantly met by Emmett and Rosalie. I noticed that Rose was also wearing a plain black dress. Clearly Jasper had put a lot of thought into tonight.

"I guess we're just waiting for Alice and Jasper." Bella said.

"That's a change." Emmett laughed.

"Okay, let's go." Jasper said, walking out with Alice on his arm. Well, that was a little different, but then again, tonight was a special night. I also noticed that Alice was wearing a white flowy dress. I had to give him credit, he was clever.

Jasper told us that we would all be taking our own cars. Alice let him drive the Porsche and Emmett and I followed behind, since we didn't know where we were going.

"Do you know what's going on?" Bella asked on the way there.

"What makes you think something is going on?" I asked her back.

She raised one of her eyebrows but answered anyways. "Jasper seems a little nervous, or preoccupied, or something. I'm not sure what, but he's just acting different."

"You _are_ observant." I told her with a laugh.

"So, do you know?"

"Yes." I answered shortly.

"Are you going to tell me?"

I reached and grabbed her hand, pulling it up to my lips and kissing in. "I'm sorry, I can't. But don't worry, you'll find out tonight."

She smiled at me and nodded, letting the subject drop.

BPOV

We were parked be the beach right in front of a public dock. At the end of the dock was a rather large yacht with white Christmas lights decorating the whole thing. It looked beautiful with the lights shining on the water.

"Come on guys." Jasper yelled out.

My eyes widened. "We're going on that?" I was scared and excited at the same time. I had never been on a yacht before. That being said, I had no idea how my stomach would react to the rocking of a boat.

Jasper just nodded with a smile. I turned to Edward who looked at the yacht in awe. "I take it you didn't know about this part." I laughed. He just shook his head no and we walked towards everyone else on the doc, heading for the lavish boat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got us all lobster. Apparently you have to order ahead of time. I didn't ask because I wanted it to be a surprise." Jasper explained as we sat down at a table placed on the deck of the boat.

"Hell yea! I love lobster." Emmett yelled making us all laugh.

"Jazz, this is amazing." Alice said, leaning up to kiss him.

"I agree. I feel like royalty." I laughed.

Waiters came out and gave us each a plate that had two very lobster tails on them. As the dinner went on, we talked about how beautiful it was as the yacht drifted farther from shore. We could see the stars more clearly from here and it felt like the entire world belonged to my friends and I.

When dinner was over and our plates were cleared, a bottle of champaign was brought out, along with a slice of chocolate cake for each of us. Jasper insisted we all pour ourselves at least one glass of champaign. Since he had arranged all of this, there would be no denying him.

"Oo, chocolate cake! My favorite!" Alice laughed ast the plate was placed in front of her. She was so adorable, it was hard to imagine anyone who didn't like her. I mean, sure, her shopping drove me insane, but I still loved her like a sister.

"I know." Jasper laughed. Then he stood up and looked down at her. "Alice, you have been apart of my life for so long, that I can't imagine what it would be like without you." He said, staring into her eyes.

"It would be boring." she laughed.

"I agree. But it would be so much worse than that. You've taught me so much since we've been together. How to love, and even more so, how to live. You are the center of my universe and I don't want to ever go a day without you in it." And then he got down on one knee and took out a small velvet black box. He opened it to reveal a princess cut diamond set on a silver band.

I could feel my eyes starting to water and I looked over to Rose who was about to cry as well. Alice on the other hand had a smirk on her face.

"I know that we aren't the typical couple. We've never needed any form of bonding besides our own love, but I've realized, I want everyone else to know the extent of my love for you. Mary Alice Cullen, will you make me your husband?" he asked.

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head fiercely up and down to tell him yes. He slid the ring onto her third finger and she flung herself at him, locking him into a passionate kiss.

My best friend was engaged! I was so happy for her.

"It's about time." Emmett laughed. "I was starting to think you had commitment issues."

"Hey, Jasper why did you ask her to make you her husband instead of asking her to be your wife?" Edward asked curiously.

He let out a small laugh. "We all know that she's the one in charged and that I am more hers. I am her slave." he said, leaning over and kissing her again.

"Aw, see, you already know the rules. You're going to be a good husband." Alice laughed.

"To Jasper and Alice." I raised my glass of champaign.

"To Jasper and Alice." everyone repeated as we clanked our glasses together.

"Two down, one to go." Alice laughed and I felt five pairs of eyes suddenly staring at me.

* * *

**The two times I went to Vegas I stayed in the Mirage and the Flamingo. But I went in the Venetian and it was so beautiful and romantic, I thought it was the perfect hotel.**

**Aw...and now Jasper and Alice are engaged. You probably saw it coming, but it was fun anyways. Okay, well now Vegas is coming up! YAY!!!! **

**To Alice and Jasper!**

**ashel-13**


	32. 3 Hour Tour, My Ass

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. And in case you were wondering, I have never done drugs despite what you may think...lol.**

**To the Review Crew! Cheers my friends you rock my fanfiction world!**

**This chapter is dedicated to LilyAlicec who is one of the crazy people to have read this in one day. Dear god...lol. To sanctuary-in-dream for saying my writing reflects that of Stephenie's. Thank you, that is a huge compliment (even if I think you're crazy...lol.). And lastly to crazeh-vamp for saying I'm her favorite writer. You guys are way too kind!**

**I'm glad that all of you seemed to enjoy the proposal. I was going to go right on to Vegas, but this thought came to me randomly, and I thought it would be kinda funny. Hope you feel the same.**

**ON WITH IT...**

* * *

BPOV

If I had ever been completely beet red and embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to now. Five people were staring at me as if they expected an answer at that moment.

"No pressure." I laughed nervously trying to get their eyes to avert me. It must've worked because they all started laughing. Even Edward laughed before kissing the top of my head.

We went about eating our cake and Rose and I couldn't stop asking to see Alice's ring. It was stunning.

"Wow, Jasper, who knew you had such good taste." I joked as I held Alice's hand up to my eyes.

"Well he did grow up with me." Rosalie laughed.

"And I thank you for letting some of your fantastic taste rub off on him." Alice said before placing a quick kiss on Jasper.

Eventually little conversations started within the couples. Each busy talking with the other. Edward had been holding me and I was simply observing my best friend and her now husband to be.

"They look so happy." I said quietly so that Edward barely heard me.

"Of course they're happy. They're in love." he responded and I could hear the smile in his voice. "My baby sister is getting married."

I turned so I could see his face. "How do you feel about that?" I asked him.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. She's my little sister, and I'm sad to lose her, but for her to have a life of love with Jasper is the second greatest thing that could ever happen to me." he said smiling down at me.

I furrowed my brow. "Oh? And what's the _greatest_ thing to happen to you?" I asked.

"To have a life of love with you." he said before kissing me. Oh, how I loved this man.

Then a thought hit me. "Does Emmett not rank on your scale?" I laughed.

"Emmett has a scale all to himself." he laughed back.

"Are you talking about me?" Emmett asked.

"We were just discussing your weight." I laughed.

We all enjoyed conversation as we asked Jasper questions like when did he start planning this? Where the ring was from. And how long it took him to get the nerves to actually ask. For once, someone else was blushing more than me.

A fog started to encircle the ship and at first none of us thought anything of it. A simple fog was nothing to be worried about. But soon the weather changed and the skies opened up and started to pour on us (well, it _was_ Forks). We ran inside the luxurious yacht and into the sitting room.

"Well I guess you didn't plan too well on the weather there, Jazz." Rose laughed as she tried to fluff her hair.

Jasper got us all towels from the bathroom so we could dry ourselves and we carried on with conversation as the storm got worse, making the ship rock back and forth. Soon only the guys were talking as we clutched to them. They were trying to have a casual conversation, and it was obvious they were doing this to assure us girls that everything was fine and normal. And it might have worked if the Captain hadn't come out with some news.

"Our navigational system has cut out and the fog is too thick to see where we are, or even how close to shore we are. But just stay calm, the storm shouldn't last that long. If it goes into the night, there are three cabins for you to sleep in." he informed us before walking away again.

"We're gonna die." Emmett said with a scared look on his face as he clutched Rosalie.

"We're not going to die, Emmett." I assured him.

"Bella, we're lost in the ocean in a storm. We might die." Alice said as she held Jasper tighter.

"We're going to be fine." Edward helped me assure everyone, though I don't think they believed us.

Edward and I had taken it upon ourselves to be the calm ones in the group, even though I was scared to death, but I couldn't let my friends see that. For once, I had to be strong for them. I think Alice freaking out scared Jasper more than the situation itself so he stayed silent and just held is fiancé. On the other hand, Emmett and Rose were convinced we would be stranded somewhere and not live to make it home again.

"Emmett, just calm down." I tried to tell him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I know how it goes, I've seen it before. 'Oh, let's just go out on a 3 hour tour. It'll be fun'." he said in a mocking voice. "You know what happened to those people? They got stranded on an island for years. YEARS, Bella. YEARS!."

"Okay, you did not just compare our situation to Gilligan's Island." Edward said and I think I was the only one to detect the hint of humor in his voice. It almost made me laugh, but I stifled it as to not upset our friends.

"I will not end up like fuckin' Gilligan!" Emmett exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Emmett, you wouldn't be Gilligan anyways."

"I agree. You would totally be the Skipper." Edward laughed with me.

I saw Emmett suddenly looking quite proud. "The Skipper was always my favorite." he said with a smile growing on his face.

"Who would I be?" Rose asked meekly, still looking scared but curious as well.

"Well you would be Ginger of course. No one else would be able to pull of an evening gown on an island better than you." I told her. Suddenly all looks of fear in her face had diminished and she was smiling at us.

"You know, I always thought she had style." she smiled.

"And she was hot!" Emmett added, making Rose laugh.

"I want to be Mrs. Howell!" Alice suddenly exclaimed with a large smile on her face. "The Howells were always so funny and crazy! I loved her!"

"I guess that makes me Mr. Howell. Though I don't think I'm that moody." Jasper commented, making all of us laugh at him. "What? I'm not."

We all just nodded our heads as if to say 'yeah, okay. Whatever you say.' He didn't look like he appreciated that so much which only made us laugh harder.

"Okay, who are you two then?" Jasper asked me and Edward. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"I can live with being Gilligan." I laughed. "God knows I'm klutzy enough."

"No, definitely not!" Alice said, almost seeming offended.

"Nope, no way." Rose agreed.

"Okay, then who are we?" Edward asked.

"Why the Professor and Mary Ann of course." Alice said with a smile. "And everyone knows they were so doing it on the island, so that pretty much fits the two of you." she laughed.

"Edward being the Professor is so perfect!" Emmett laughed as he literally slapped his knee.

I turned toward my boyfriend. "Way to be able to build a radio from coconuts yet somehow not be able to repair a hole in a boat." I said sarcastically. "What's up with that?" I laughed.

He just shrugged. "Maybe I didn't mind being stranded on an island with a beautiful girl who pranced around in nothing but shorts and a mid drift shirt." he answered.

"The Professor kept us on the island for booty?" Emmett asked as if the situation was real and he was appalled.

"Honestly _Skipper,_" Edward played along, "Would you blame me?" he asked before kissing me slow and long earning whistles from our friends.

"Um, maybe the Professor and Mary Ann should go to their cabin." Jasper laughed.

"Oh, you should talk. The Skipper, Gilligan, and the Professor all slept in the same hut while you did god know what to Mrs. Howell in your Honeymoon Hut." I defended.

"We were married!" Jasper defended.

"Whatever. You may have been old and married, but everyone knew you were horny as hell." Rose laughed. We were laughing so hard at our fake scenario that we were all leaning against one another.

"You know, when we talk about it like this, it wouldn't be so bad." Emmett said with a laugh. We all stared at him. "Okay, before you judge me, let's just think about this. There would be food, we could make shelter. There would be no worries of responsibilities. No worries about money or jobs. And most importantly, we would have each other. There's no one else I would rather be stranded on an island with than the five of you."

It was actually pretty sweet when he put it like that. And as crazy as the idea was, I agreed with him, it wouldn't be so bad.

"We could get married on the beach." Alice said softly with far off dreamy look in her eyes to which Jasper kissed the top of her head.

"I would still want an extravagant wedding" Rose said. "Well, as extravagant as you can get being stranded on an island and all." she added with a laugh.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should all try to sleep in those cabins." Jasper suggested.

We nodded and sat up, heading to the three cabins at the far end of the yacht. "Have fun in your honeymoon hut Mr. and Mrs. Howell." I laughed before closing the door to mine and Edward's cabin.

It was tiny. Barely room for the small bed that was there. But honesty, what kind of room would one expect for a boat? I slipped out of my dress to just sleep in my underwear, and Edward did the same.

We cuddled together in the tiny bed facing each other and I just enjoyed lying in his arms. I felt utterly content as his delicious smell rolled off him with every breath he let out. "This is kind of nice." I said to him. "If we weren't lost or anything, this would've been quite romantic."

He let out a low chuckle. "It would have been even better it the bed was bigger and we were alone." he winked, making me laugh.

"Why Professor, is you mind always in the gutter?" I asked playfully.

"Not always, just when I'm around you." he smiled before kissing me deeply.

I had to break it to breathe and his hands started to roam my bare stomach. "Edward." I said breathlessly. "We can't do this. The others are very close to us. And this bed is really small." I tried to tell him, but was also thoroughly enjoying the way his hands brushed my thighs while he kissed in between my breasts.

"The bed would seem a lot bigger if you were to lay on top of me." he purred while staring at the spot his lips had just been.

"Edward..." I warned, but it wasn't too affective do to my now heavy breathing. I could feel him smile against my skin, before I felt his tongue lick my chest, making me gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, come on guys. I got engaged tonight, and _you're _having sex. That's not right." Alice complained through the very thin wall.

"No one's stopping you from doing the same." Edward yelled back

"Okay, make my engagement gift you two not having sex tonight." Alice pleaded.

"Okay, Alice. But only because I love you." I told her.

"Thank you." she yelled back. "Goodnight."

"I swear that woman has more control over our sex life than we do." Edward said, making me laugh at him.

"It's one night. I'm sure you'll survive somehow." I told him.

We spent the next few minutes just enjoying each other's company before falling asleep. It had only seem like we had been sleeping for a couple minutes before the boat suddenly shook violently, almost making me roll off the bed.

I got up and threw my dress back on as Edward quickly threw his pants on. We walked out of the cabin to see that everyone else had done the same. Together, we ran to the deck of the ship.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper asked. The boat had crashed onto the shore.

"The better question is where the hell are we?" Emmett rephrased.

"The fog was so thick." The captain came out and had spoken. "I didn't even see land until we hit it." he explained.

"Okay, but where are we?" Rose asked, getting a little nervous now.

"I'm not sure. The navigational system still isn't working." he informed us.

We all stared at one another, not knowing what to do. But we decided to get off the boat and see if we had any clue where we were. There was nothing but the sand we were standing on and the forest behind us. We could've been anywhere along the coast.

"Oh my god! We're stranded!" Emmett exclaimed. "We really are going to end up like Gilligan."

"Emmett, we're clearly not on an island. We're just farther away from where we started." I told him.

"Should we start walking to see if we can get anywhere?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Jasper agreed.

So we started walking into the forest. The boys made sure they went slow for us since we were all in high heels. Edward kept a tight grip on my arm so if I fell, he could catch me right away. The captain trudged behind us silently, probably not wanting to upset us further.

"This sucks!" Emmett yelled as he continued to trudge through the forest.

"I thought you wanted to be stranded." I teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, on an island. Who wants to get stranded in Washington?" he asked, making me laugh. Who indeed?

After hours of walking, and Edward carrying my some of the way, we finally saw a break in the trees. We all practically ran towards it, just wanting to get out of the forest. When we finally made it through the tress we all froze. We were by the dock where we began. Our cars still parked in the parking lot.

"What are the odds?" Alice laughed.

I walked out onto the dock to see where we had came from. And there, not more than 2 miles to the right, I saw the yacht stranded on shore.

"You've got to be shitting me." I said dryly.

"What? What's the matter?" Edward asked, following my gaze and freezing. I saw him open his mouth to say something, but then closed it right away. I knew exactly how he felt. There were no words.

We had just walked for _hours_ when all we needed to do was walk 2 miles to the dock. I saw Edward attempt to say something again, and again, nothing came out.

Then he finally said, "Maybe we shouldn't tell them about this." and I couldn't help but laugh and nod my head.

I walked to Volvo while Edward whispered something to the captain. He was probably telling him where to find his boat. He came back up to me and we hoped in the Volvo to head home.

The ride was very quiet, as if we were both in awe of what had just happened. "Can I just attempt to recap this?" I asked once we were closer to home. I didn't wait for an answer though. "We go on a yacht, which is innocent enough. Suddenly we encounter fog and the nav system goes out. A storm comes, which rocks the boat, scaring the crap out of all of us. Then, we get ship wrecked on a beach. To get back to civilization, we walk for hours upon hours only to discover we were only 2 miles away from where we had begun." by the end I was laughing. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who sees the humor in this."

He started to laugh along with me as we parked and got out of the car. "No, love. I see the humor."

"What are you two laughing about?" Alice asked as she skipped over to us.

"Nothing." I told her. "I really need a shower." I said as I walked into the house and up the stairs to mine and Edward's bathroom.

After a very relaxing shower I was greeted by Edward in a warm embrace. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

I nodded against his chest. "Much."

"Good, because our weekend away starts tomorrow." he told me with a wink.

"But tomorrow's only Thursday." I told him.

"I know, but Alice got to start her Seattle weekend early, so I thought I should be able to too." he said with a smile. "And we're coming home on Monday. Believe me, four days will not be enough." he assured me.

"Okay, I guess I'll allow it this time." I said with a suspicious look. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope." he said simply, letting go of our embrace. "Just be sure to pack everything Alice got you on your last shopping trip."

"Fine." I said, still looking suspicious.

He kissed my forehead. "You'll love it, I promise. I need to pack as well. Let's do it together, shall we?" he asked.

I nodded and went to fetch me a suitcases that Alice had also insisted I get on our shopping spree. We packed in comfortable silence, the whole time, my mind trying to conjure up the place Edward would be taking me. But I always came up blank. He was so sneaky. But regardless of where I would be going, I would be with Edward. And that fact alone, made wherever we went perfect.

* * *

**I hope you all found it fun and laughed a little bit throughout it. More importantly, I hope you all know what Gilligan's Island is (well, was). **

**So, there you go. Just some fun, random goodness because that's what the story is all about. I thought it was kind of funny.**

**But now, On to VEGAS! VIVA LAS VEGAS BABY! And believe me, what happens if Vegas, stays in Vegas. I know you are all waitig for this.**

**Oh, and sorry for not updating yesterday. I actually had a life...lol.**

**ashel-13**


	33. Airport and Arrival

**Disclaimer: Twilight...NO! I don't own it. You don't have to rub it in.**

**Greetings and as always, thanks to my Review Crew that I think it is only necessary to now have crazeh-vampire be the newest member to join. You rock! Thank you for your amazing reviews.**

**This chapter I would like to dedicate to LaLalethie for putting a quote about my story in the Lala Times...lol...that was too funny! Also to DJ for saying this is the funniest story on the site. I love being able to make people laugh. To Carrie for being way too nice and saying I'm her favorite writer...you're way too sweet. And lastly to starstruck92 for reading so much of the story...I'm sorry I kept you up so early. **

**Does anyone even read these?...lol...just checking.**

**Okay, now where was I? Oh, yes I believe I was at a little place called VEGAS!!!!! **

* * *

EPOV

I felt like a little kid about to go to Disney Land. Except, here I was, a 21 year-old man about to take the love of his life to Las Vegas for a weekend alone together. Okay, I was _way more_ excited than a little boy about to go to a lame amusement park.

I had barely been able to get any sleep, so instead I just laid in bed and watched my love sleep next to me. Every so often I would cuddle next to her and close my eyes, trying to will sleep to come to me, but my mind jumped to all the things I wanted to do and I felt butterflies in my stomach. So I waited until five o'clock which is when I woke Bella up so we could get ready and off to the Seattle Airport.

"Bella, love. Wake up." I gently shook her shoulder, but she just let out an irritated groan and turned away from me. I started to kiss from where her neck meets her shoulders, down her shoulders, and a little of her arm.

"Edward." she giggled.

"We have to get ready now." I whispered against her skin.

She slowly sat up in bed and stretched her arms out before turning to me. "Would you like to shower with me?" she asked.

I felt a little ashamed of how fast the smile crossed my face, but that only made Bella laugh. "Alright, then, let's go." she said getting out of bed and grabbing my hand for me to follow.

I would definitely enjoy spending the weekend alone with this woman.

Though she did nothing sexual in particular, I found the shower to be quite arousing. The way her small and fragile hands rubbed the shampoo into my scalp was an amazing feeling. But once she noticed the state I was in, I knew I was in trouble.

She smiled at me and started to kiss my chest as the water poured over our bodies. "Bella." I said in a strained voice, not wanting her to stop but knowing that we needed to. We really needed to catch our flight. "Bella, we need to get ready."

"Oh, I think you're ready enough." she purred at me, dragging her hand from my chest down lower and lower and lower, until I grabbed it.

"Bella please love. I know you enjoy killing me, but we need to get going." she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out a little, and I kissed it right away.

We finished our shower and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Everyone had said their good-bye's the night before so that they didn't have to wake up so early. We had a simple bowl of cereal. If we got hungry again, we could always grab something at the ariport.

"Why are we leaving so early? Come on, where could we be going that's further than Seattle?" she asked. Then her eyes bulged. "We're not going farther than Seattle, are we Edward? Edward?"

"I believe part of my prize of winning the bet was I could take you anywhere." I reminded her. "So, no, I'm not telling you, and yes, it is farther than Seattle. Now come on, let's go." I said gesturing to the door.

Throughout the ride to Seattle Bella stayed quiet, sulking in her seat. "Bella, I promise you'll love it." I assured her.

She glared at me. "Edward Cullen, how much did you spend on this trip?"

"Enough." I answered shortly.

"Edward, you know I hate people spending money on me." she complained.

"Bella, this trip isn't just for you. This trip is for both of us. A chance for me and you to get away from everyone else and do something spectacular." I told her, reaching for her hand. "You may not believe this, but I'm selfish and I want to have fun too." I told her with a smile.

She smiled back at me. "Okay, fine. No more complaining."

"Good." I smiled and kissed her hand. "Now, let's get this vacation going." I parked in the parking garage and unloaded our bags. I only had one suitcase while Alice packed two for Bella.

First things, first. We went and had our bags checked since they were too big to carry on. Next we went through security to get it done and over with.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her once we were told what gate to wait at.

"No, I'm good." she told me. I nodded and we proceeded to our gate.

BPOV

So Edward wasn't telling me where we were going. I could deal with that...sort of. But he started to take things way over the top. He had me face away from the gate we would board so I wouldn't see where it was we were going. He also made me listen to his iPod loud enough so that he could hear and make sure I couldn't hear where we were going when they announced boarding.

I was in the middle of Whitesnake's Here I Go Again, when Edward tapped me. I pulled the ear buds out and looked at him.

"It's time to go." he said with a brilliant smile that made me forget where I was for a minute.

I shook my head to snap myself back to reality. "Yeah, okay." I said as I handed the iPod back to him and stood up. He instantly wrapped an arm around my waist and together we walked to the gate. Edward handed the woman our tickets and we walked to the plane.

When the stewardess should us where we would be sitting I froze. "Edward, what the hell is this?" I asked in a whisper.

I could hear him chuckle in my ear. "You didn't think I'd make you ride in coach on our perfect weekend, did you?"

I sat down in the seat by the window. I had to admit that first class was pretty classy and much better than coach. If I wasn't so stubborn I might have thanked him.

I felt Edward lean over and whisper in my ear. "Are you mad with me?" he asked.

I turned toward him with a smile. "No, of course I'm not made at you. I suppose it could be worse." I said with a laugh.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Well, at least you didn't buy a private jet." I laughed. "That might have been a little much."

"I was thinking about it." he said with a serious face.

"Oh god, Edward please tell me you're kidding."

His face suddenly brightened. "Yes, I 'm kidding." he said as he kissed my forehead. "I know that you would've actually killed me if I had done that."

"Yes," I laughed, "I would've."

"Good morning ladies and gentleman. Welcome to flight 86. Your one stop flight from Seattle, Washington to Las Vegas, Nevada." the captain came on.

I didn't even bother listening to anything else. I slowly turned my head towards Edward, my expression frozen in shock. Complete and utter shock. He just looked at me and smiled.

When the plane had taken off, I was still frozen. Edward leaned over to me. "Bella, you need to breath." he reminded me.

"Vegas?" was all I could say.

"The deal was wherever I wanted." he told me smugly.

"Yeah, but Vegas? Oh my god, I don't even want to think about what this cost."

"Bella, this is for the both of us, remember. Who knows when we'll get another opportunity like this." he said sadly.

He was right. With us going to different schools and him always being so busy it would be hard to organize a trip like this any other time. I kissed him quickly. "Thank you."

He kissed me back. "You're welcome."

I laughed. "You know, I've kinda always wanted to go to Vegas." I told him. "Of course it would've been better if I was of age." I glared at him. Since I was only 20 there didn't seem like there would be much to do. But I was all for walking the strip and swimming in whatever hotel's pool.

Edward laughed. "Silly Bella. I would never cheat you out of your Las Vegas experience." I gave him a confused look. "Don't worry, you'll see. Every thing has been taken care of."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. It aw amazing to be even with the clouds. They looked like they were their own little mountains. Truly beautiful. But soon the sun was directly in front of me and I closed the shade on the window.

"Would you like something to drink?" I turned to see a stewardess smiling a little too warmly at my boyfriend. He turned to me.

"Bella, would you like something?" he asked me.

"Vodka?" I murmured as a joke. Already I could tell I would need a baseball bat to keep the women and possibly some men away from Edward. I thought I heard him chuckle, but it was too low to be sure.

"No thank you. We're fine for now." Edward told the woman.

"Okay, you just go ahead and call my name if you change your mind. I'm Sheila." she said with a wink before walking to the next seats.

"I'm Sheila." I mocked while bobbing my head back and forth.

The sign came on that said we could unbuckle and move around if we wanted. Edward reached over to my waist, and unbuckled me, making sure his hands grazed my stomach. I looked up at him and he just smiled. He suddenly picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"There. That is much better." he said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Edward, I am not joining the mile high club with you, if that's what you're thinking." I whispered to him with a laugh.

He just chuckled against my skin, sending a shiver down my body. "I could just push you up against this window..." he said. And then suddenly, I was up against the window, sandwiched between the plane and Edward's fantastic body. "And have you here."

If anyone were to see us, it wouldn't look any where near as scandalous as if felt. But I could start to feel my breathing speed up and become shallow as I felt Edwards hands start to roam all over my body. From my collarbone, to my breasts, down to my stomach, until he cupped between my legs, making a small moan escape from my lips.

"I have four day of you all to my self." he purred to me. "And this is nothing compared to what I will do to you in those four days." he whispered in a sexy, husky voice, dripping with lust as he massaged my heat, creating fantastic friction. His words only made me hotter. It was the closest thing to talking dirty he had said yet, and it excited me.

"Can I take back my statement about the mile high club?" I asked, breathlessly, arching into his hand.

"Is it that good?" he asked, a smug smile on his face. "I could do plenty more with my hands, if you would like." he offered.

"Oh god." was all I could say as I crashed my lips into his. His hand came out from between my legs, making me whimper.

He pulled away. "Just making sure you were enjoying the flight." he smiled as he took a more appropriate position and once again sat me on his lap.

"You're pure evil sometimes." I told him, to which he only chuckled.

The rest of the flight went by pretty fast. Of course the flight was only 2 hours and 17 minutes, most of which I spent cuddling with Edward and glaring at the stewardess every time she walked past and smiled at Edward.

But all to soon the seatbelt sign flashed, telling us to buckle in again. So I reluctantly slid off Edward's lap an into my own seat.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help with your seatbelt?" the stewardess asked, starting to reach down to Edward's lap.

"Actually, I think I can help him with that." I said in a sickening sweet voice. I reached over to beside his butt to get the other end to the seatbelt and then let my hands push up slightly on his crotch, making him jump a little. I buckled it tightly and then let my hands linger on his lap.

The stewardess scowled at me but eventually walked away. "Bella?" he said in a strained voice. "You really need to move your hands now." I looked down to see what I was doing to him, which was apparently arousing him, and moved my hands.

"Sorry." I said meekly, turning to look out the window again.

"Don't be." he laughed. "If it were anywhere else, I wouldn't have dreamed of stopping you. But we're close to landing." he explained.

Sure enough, we landed only minutes after. Edward and I made our way out of the plane and then headed down to claim our luggage. The entire time, his arm stayed tightly around my waist. There were advertisements everywhere for shows that were in different hotels. It was amazing.

"Bella, shall we?" I heard Edward whisper. I looked at him and he had already gotten our luggage. I nodded and we picked up our bags. As we walked, a sign caught my eye. A man who looked like a chauffeur held up a sign reading "Cullen."

"That's us." Edward said to the man. The chauffeur nodded and led us outside where he opened the door to a black stretch limo.

"Edward..." was all I could get out. First class flight, a limo ride. What was next.

"The trip of a lifetime." was all he said as he pushed me forward to climb in.

Once we were on the road and headed to the stip I couldn't stop gawking. "Edward this is incredible. I can't believe you put so much though into four days!"

"It's not even close to what you deserve." he smiled.

We just passed the famous Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada sign and we were suddenly in the middle of all the action.

"You might want to make yourself comfortable. Vegas traffic is crazy." Edward explained. It wasn't even noon yet but he was right. The traffic was crazy. There were stop lights everywhere, making sure the pedestrians could walk from one side of the strip to the other.

I looked out the window in wonder. Each hotel had a huge sign that had the hotel name and what show was at their hotel. It was incredible. We passed Mandalay Bay, The Luxer, Paris, the MGM Grand until the limo pulled up into The Venetian.

"We're staying here?" I asked in awe. Just the outside was amazing. I couldn't even imagine what the inside looked like.

We carried everything into the lobby to get our room keys. After waiting in line for about five minutes, it was our turn. Edward and I walked up to the woman working the desk. She smiled breifly at Edward and the only thing I thought was, _where can I get a baseball bat?_ But then, she turned and smiled even more warmly at me. Okay, that caught me off guard.

"Do you have reservations?" she asked staring at me. Okay, this is new.

"Yes, under the name Cullen." Edward told her, almost laughing at my expression.

The woman glanced at Edward for a moment and then checked her computers. "Oh, I see you have the suite." she smiled at me. "You'll enjoy that very much." She handed us each a key card and then leaned over the desk towards me. "If you ever need a tour or any help, just dial the front desk and ask for Heidi." she told me before winking.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said meekly before turning around and walking with Edward.

He let out a low chuckle. "Oh, you think that's funny?" I asked him.

"Well, if I have Brett hitting on me and groping me, it's only fair." he smiled.

"Yeah, you'll think it's funny until you have to explain to your family why I left you for a woman." I said a little too loudly in the elevator, making a 18 or 19 year-old boy turn and smile at me.

"Can I watch?" he asked. But before I could respond or even smack him over the head, the doors opened and he ran out.

"Men are disgusting." Edward grumbled.

I laughed. "You're a man." I reminded him.

"That's different. You belong to me and I love you." he said before kissing me quickly.

The elevator opened on the very top floor and Edward stepped out, leading the way to our room. The doors we stopped at where no ordinary doors. That's right...doors...plural. There were two doors side by side.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded with a huge smile on my face as he slipped the card in and pulled it back out quickly. The light flashed red and then green as Edward turned both handles on the two doors and flung them into the room.

I didn't even realize that my feet had moved themselves, but I was suddenly in the middle of the room. It was amazing. It had it's own little kitchen area and a living area with a sofa and a television. There was a room off to the right and slid the sliding door back to reveal the bedroom which was amazing. Everything was rich and warm in color to fool us into thinking we were in Italy.

I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. "Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear.

"I love it." I turned in his arms. "It's perfect." I told him before kissing him deeply. He leaned even further into the kiss and let his hands slide down to my behind where, he suddenly hoisted me up without breaking the kiss. He walked us over to the bed and fell on top of me onto it, careful not to put all of his weight on me.

I laughed. "Someone's a little anxious." I smiled.

"Well after what you did to me on the plane it's hard not to be."

"What I did?" I questioned. "Excuse me, but you were the one who pressed me against the window." I reminded him.

"Think of it however you would like. I just know that I want you now." he said in between kissing and biting the side of my neck.

Knock knock. Came from the door.

Edward growled as he hoisted himself off me. I just laughed at him. "That's not funny." he said.

"You're just so cute when you're sexually frustrated." I laughed, getting off the bed myself and getting my suitcase. Edward seemed to be talking to a staff member from the hotel about something so I started to unpack my clothes and put them in the room's drawers. Alice would kill me if I let some of the clothes wrinkle.

"That is not where I left you." Edward said, stalking towards me.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Tickets I got us. They were nice enough to deliver them to our room. Though I'm not too excited that they interrupted us."

I just laughed at him. "You should unpack too." he rolled his eyes at me but grabbed his suitcase anyways and started to unpack.

"Would you like to walk a little after we're finished. We could go look at the Grand Canal Shoppes...those are the shops in the hotel. I hear it's really nice. They have Gondalas that we could do too."

"Sure, that sounds great." I told him. I finished with my last article of clothing and flung myself at Edward. He caught me, of course and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you. My first big trip and I get to have it with the most perfect man on the planet."

He laughed. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. Well, shall we?" he asked.

I nodded and untied my legs to get down but, he just held on to me and started walking to the doors. "Edward, I can walk you know. Edward..." I laughed. He eventually put me down once we got to the elevators, but wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let the fun begin." he smiled before kissing me.

* * *

**Okay so now we'll get to all the fun of Vegas...and it IS fun!**

**I actually got to walk the Grand Canal Shoppes when I went...it was really cool. No gondala ride for me though...to bad...lol.**

**I thought that since I always had gay guys hit on Edward, it was only fair to have at least one lesbian...I mean come on, I'm trying to be fair here...lol.**

**So I hope you guys liked it, and wouldn't we all like a plane ride like that?...lol.**

**Talk to you later!**

**ashel-13**


	34. Let's Jet

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. BUT my Twilight shirt just came yesterday! YAY! **

**To the Review Crew of course!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone because it occurred to me last night that you guys are pretty much ALL the Review Crew. I feel like I pratically know some of you and that is a fantastic feeling. To be able to connect and actually get to know people through a story. I love hearing about you guys, so never think that you bore me. I love you guys!!!! More than words.**

**And now, I have sad news (well for Wisconsin). Brett Favre, the beloved #4 on the Packers, has announced his retirement. Whether you're a Packer fan or not, there's no denying that the man is a legend. So, please join me in a moment of silence to mourn for the retirement of a man most guys would go gay for (and not because of his looks...lol).**

**Thanks. wipes fake tear away**

**NOW, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

EPOV

So we walked down to the lower level of the hotel to look around the Grand Canal Shoppes. Though I knew Bella hated shopping, I had a feeling that had more to do with Alice and her always buying her ridiculous amounts of clothing she didn't like. But it was just the two of us, looking around in each shop.

I looked over at my angel to see her eyes bright and having a sparkle to them that rivaled the lights of Vegas itself. I leaned in closer to her. "Do you like it?"

She turned her head towards me and nodded with a huge smile on her face. "It's amazing." she said before kissing me.

"I'm glad you like it, you know with the shops and everything."

She laughed. "Just don't force me into any dressing rooms with an armful of clothes and I think we'll be fine."

"Well, then let's put off shopping for a moment." I said taking her hand and leading her to the line for the gondola ride. I handed the gentlemen the measly $15 a person and climbed into the boat, holding my hand out to help Bella.

We sat and snuggled close together as the man in his black and white striped shirt stared at us, well more specifically Bella. But after noticing the icy glare I shot at him, he averted looking at my love and started to sing.

I watched as Bella took in our surrounding as we moved across the water. She spent minutes staring at the cloud painted ceiling, but moved her gaze to the different shops and the people watching us from the railings of the imitated sidewalk after we went under a bridge.

I draped my arm around her shoulder and held her closer to me, as she leaned into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and breathed in her exquisite scent. "This is all I need forever." I told her.

She let out a laugh. "All you need for life is to hold me in a gondola in Vegas, eh? Is that all?" she joked.

I shrugged. "Maybe I could Carlisle to buy it." I told her.

"You're going to ask Carlisle to buy Vegas?" she asked with a horrified expression.

"Of course not." I told her and I saw her relax. "I would have him buy the hotel." her expression immediately became horrified again, making me chuckle at her. "I'm kidding, Bella."

"That is not funny. Knowing your family, you probably would." she laughed.

The ride eventually ended after we had passed all the street lights, people **(livin' just find emotions...lol..sorry, Journey reference there)**, and amazing looking restaurants. Never once did it let up the facade of being in Venice.

"Let's shop!" Bella exclaimed after she jumped out of the gondola.

"Where did the enthusiasm come from?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm in Vegas with the perfect man." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm serious. Could this get any more perfect?"

"I think it might, if I do this." I said before kissing her long and sweetly.

"Okay Casanova, let's go shop." she said, giving me a chaste kiss and then pulling away.

"Oh, no! Alice has created a monster!" I jokes as she punched my arm. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me, slipping my arm around her waist as we walked.

We walked around for a while, peeking in a couple of the shops. When I noticed Bella practically drooling over a Coach purse, I took it from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a suspicious tone.

"I suddenly had the urge to use a purse." I laughed as I set it down on the counter of the shop, not even seeing how much it cost.

"Edward, really, you don't have to." she tried to convince me. But it was too late, I had already seen how much she had wanted it.

"Sir, we have a matching wallet as well, if you're interested." the cashier said politely to me.

"No, he's fine." Bella answered for me.

"Actually, a wallet would be lovely." I told the cashier as she went to get it.

"Edward Anthony, just what do you think you're doing?" she asked me in a harsh tone.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Spoiling you as I intended." I responded.

"Wow, good man. Mind if I borrow him?" asked an older woman in her 50's from behind us. I chuckled and turned around, as Bella let out a frustrated sigh.

She almost fainted when the total was revealed, but I grabbed her in time. I thanked the cashier and we made our way out of the shop. "Okay, memo to self: never let you see the price." I laughed.

"Edward, that was a ridiculous purchase." she told me.

"Ridiculous, but it made you happy." I smiled at her.

"How do you figure?" she asked with a glare.

I pulled the purse out of the bag and she instantly smiled and her eyes went wide. "See?" I laughed, pointing at her face. "Happy."

She smiled and hugged me. "Okay, I love it. But no more Coach, got it?" she said strictly.

I saluted her. "Yes ma'am. Now, let's carry on **(my wayward son...okay, I'm done, I promise)**."

We went in and out a couple more shops and each one Bella found something she liked but would refuse to let me buy it for her. I behaved myself and kept my money in my wallet. But had the sneaky idea of coming back by myself to get a couple of the things she wanted. I mean, what would she do if she 'accidently' stumbled across the Steve Madden shoes she wanted?

"Wait! We need to go in here." I said, pulling her into a store that sold nothing but dresses. I didn't even check the name of the store to see who the designer was, but she needed a dress for tomorrow night.

"Why did we need to come in here?" she questioned looking suspiciously at the dresses.

"You need a nice dress for tomorrow night." I told her sheepishly. "Please don't be mad, I promise you'll love the surprise."

She actually gave in quite easily. I helped her pick out a few of my favorite dresses for her and she tried them all on, not letting me see her in any of them.

"Okay, this is the one." she said from behind a curtain.

"Well can I please see this one, then?" I asked her.

"Nope." she said simply.

She came out a moment later back in her original apparel. She handed me the dress and I went to pay for it. I noticed Bella walked away from the cashier, probably not wanting to know the price. This only made me laugh.

We continued to walk until I found a jewelry store. "Bella, I think you should get something to go with your dress." I told her. She gave me an annoyed look. "It'll be all you. I wont even suggest the biggest necklace." I assured her.

She rolled her eyes but walked in nonetheless. In the end, she picked out a beautiful yet simple diamond necklace and diamond earrings that dangled.

By the time every thing was bought and I finally looked at my watch, I realized it was almost dinner time.

"I'm sorry, I completely lost track of time." I told her. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, got any plans, oh masterful one, on where we will be dining?" she asked me with a smile.

I laughed at her. "Actually, there is a restaurant right here if you're interested. I thought I'd take it easy on you tonight." I smiled.

I led her to the restaurant named Enoteca San Marco replicating a restaurant that would let people dine on the streets of Venice. The tables were surrounded by white arches of the building that were engraved, making it a beautiful sight.

The wait staff was incredible. Neither the males, nor the females hit on either of us, which we very much appreciated. They made excellent recommendations when it came to the wine and the food. Some even stopped to have pleasant conversations with us about our stay and how we were enjoying Vegas so far. A woman named Angela, who was quite sweet, advised us to make sure we saw the Bellagio Dancing Fountains at night. We assured her we would.

Now with our bags in our hand, and Bella's feet starting to get a little soar from the walking, we decided to head back up to our room. As soon as we made it to the room, Bella flopped down on the bed. It was only 6:00 pm and I laughed at her gesture.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked.

"Well..." I plopped down beside her, leaning on my right arm so I could stroke her face with my left. "There area a few clubs that would be fun to go to. There's one here in our hotel, but I think you should see the strip a little bit. The club doesn't open until 10:30, so we've got a while." I told her.

"What club?" she asked, sitting up and facing me.

"Club Jet at the Mirage." I told her. **(Okay, I know that that specific club is only opened on Friday, Saturdays, and Mondays, but that wouldn't work for the story so step off...lol)**

"Wow! I should get ready so we can walk around a bit before" she said, hoisting herself off the bed.

"There's no rush, you know. The Mirage is right across the street." I told her with a laugh.

"Excuse me, are you the one that has to do their hair and make-up?" she asked.

"I certainly hope not." I laughed.

I didn't know what she was talking about, it didn't take her long at all to get ready. It made me wonder what Alice and Rose did to her when she took about 2 hours with them. But when she came out, she looked just as beautiful even without her hair and make-up artists, and in a shorter amount of time.

"You look amazing." I said as my eyes raked over her body. She wore a small red silk dress. It had a strap the circled around her neck with a sweetheart neckline. It was very form fitting until it got to her hips, where it flared out for the remaining 5 inches of the skirt (very short!). If spun at all, there was no question that I would be allowed a full view of everything. Not that I minded, but I would mind all of the other males and Heidi's that might see as well.

I pulled her to my chest. "I hope you know that I'm not letting you out of my sight for one minute tonight. You are far too tempting than should be allowed." told her not being able to stop my lips from making contact with every inch of skin that the top of her dress revealed.

"Mmm...that actually sounds good to me." she said, running her hands through my hair. "We should go."

I nodded and then grabbed her hand. "Oh, shit! Edward, how will I be able to get into a club? I'm not 21." she sounded worried.

I laughed at her. "Bella, this is Vegas, if you're pretty enough, you get anything you want. And believe me, pretty doesn't even begin to describe you. You are a goddess." I assured her. That lovely blush came to her cheeks and I couldn't help but cup her face and kiss her slowly.

I eventually, and with an amazing amount of will power pulled away, and walked to the elevators.

Once in the lobby I turned to her. "So, are you ready to see the strip?" I asked, excited myself. She smiled and nodded as we walked out onto the street.

Everywhere we looked, there were lights and signs advertising. The sidewalks were crowded with people, some obviously dressed for the clubs, others on their way to gamble away their money.

We walked across the bustling streets to get to the other side of the strip. I guided Bella to Treasure Island which was right next store to the Mirage and even better, had a tram that could take us there.

On the outside of the hotel there was a show going on. There was a small pool of water where a ship sat on it. We watched with others as pirates battled one another, some falling into the water, and other claiming their victory. Bella laughed once the show was finished and jumped as they fired a canon.

We made our way into the casino of the hotel. "Would you like to play?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"But I would love to watch you." she smiled coyly.

"Alright." I kissed the top of her head. "What should I play?" I asked her.

She looked like she was thinking for a moment before saying, "Black Jack."

I raised my eyebrows at her but agreed. I walked her over to a black jack table, sitting on a stool. I got a couple hundred dollars in chips and began to play, while Bella massaged my shoulders, watching.

I had gotten black jack on my second hand and continued to win. Every time I won, Bella would lean down and place a very sensual kiss on the side of my neck.

"You know that makes it quite hard to concentrate." I told her with a laugh.

She leaned down, press her chest into my back and putting her lips to my ear. "It doesn't seem like it's affecting your game." she breathed.

"My game, no. But you're making me want to leave and take you back to our room." I whispered to her.

She giggled and leaned off me. "Then my work hear is done." she smiled.

I wished every one at the table good luck and went to cash in my winnings. "I'm sorry, was that terribly boring for you?" I asked her.

"Not at all. Actually, watching you win like that was quite...sexy." she smiled.

"Really?" I asked. "Maybe I should try winning more often." I laughed.

We walked around that hotel and casino for a while longer, checking it out. Every once in a while, Bella would make me put a dollar into a slot machine to see if we won anything. I laughed at her as she would watch with such excitement in her eyes.

"Here, you play this one." I said, giving her a dollar.

"No, I can't." she said, but looking like she really wanted to.

"I'll keep look out." I laughed. She took the dollar and put it into the machine. She smiled brightly as she pulled the lever. She ended up winning five dollars. She seemed so light hearted and carefree. It was amazing to see.

"I think I like being a criminal." she laughed as we started to walk towards the tram.

"Calm down, there, Bonnie." I laughed. "Let's stick to gambling. No robbing any casinos now, okay Danny Ocean?"

She laughed at me and nodded. "Fine. Not this time, at least." she laughed.

The tram was so packed, that we had to stand. I held Bella close to my body. I didn't like the look the guy next to us was giving her. He looked really creepy so I pulled her even tighter to me, thankful that the ride was not a long one.

"Let's party." I said ignoring the long line that had formed and walking right to the doors. The bouncer took one look at Bella, and automatically let us in.

"See, you're a goddess." I whispered as we entered the club.

Greens lights shown on the dance floor. I notice in the middle there was an island with two poles which were occupied by two woman at the moment, obviously drunk. One almost fell right of the platform. I heard Bella laugh beside me and found her looking the same place I had been.

"There's no chance that you would do that for me, is there?" I asked her.

"It depends how good you are tonight." she smiled as she dragged me to the dance floor.

People seemed to part for us as we walked to the center. All of the men had a longing in their eyes as they looked at my date, while all the girls glared at her, for stealing all of the attention. That made me smile. She was way too amazing for her own good.

We started grinding our hips against each other slowly, not quiet as aggressive as at the other clubs we had gone to previously, although I wouldn't mind a repeat of either of those times. We simply danced very carefree. Her hands were around my neck and my arms.

We had fun and amusing conversations while we laughed and danced. She told me that if she could have any pet it would be a 3-toed sloth named 3-toed Sloth, and I just about fell on the floor laughing at the answer. My answer had been a golden retriever, and here, she's telling me about a sloth!

"I'm serious." she said with a smile that said she was anything but. "I would race him too. Of course the race would still take 15 minutes, but he would always win by a hair." she laughed.

"You know those things grow mold on themselves." I told her, still laughing.

She shrugged. "I'll have you clean him up."

"I love you." I told her before kissing her. I lightly grazed her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for entrance, which she allowed. Our tongues danced together as her hands pulled my head closer to hers, and mine slid across her back, letting my fingers lightly graze her behind.

All too soon, she had to break for air, so I just continued to kiss the line of her jaw, lightly biting at her jaw line, and making her whimper.

Her hands messed my hair up even more that it's usual mess as I sucked on her neck, claiming her as mine. I slid one of my hands to the front of her thigh.

"Oh, god Edward." she breathed. I smiled against her skin, proud that I could affect her so much. Her hips started to grind against mine harder, making me mutter an almost inaudible moan. She felt so good against me.

"Bella, you have _no idea_ what you feel like." I strained to even make a coherent sentence. The friction she was creating was simply amazing.

I pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd to a VIP room at the back of the club. It had couches and a table with appetizers and drinks already set up for us. I closed the curtain to block us out from the club, though we could still see the club scene from the two way mirror.

I laid her down on the couch, unable to resist her. She crashed her lips into mine and started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing. She was halfway done, when she gave up and just stuck her hands into the shirt to start feeling my chest.

I kissed as far down her chest as her dress would allow but was quite disappointed that I couldn't get full access. All of the sudden I heard Bella laugh and my head shot up.

"You look so sad." she laughed.

"This dress is very frustrating." I told her.

She started to sit up. "Maybe that's a good thing. Sex in a night club might be taking it a little far." she said. And I sat up as well beside her.

"Sorry." I told her.

"Don't be." she said, moving closer to me and straddling my lap.

"Mmm...I like this position." I said once she rocked her hips against me on accident.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." she smiled meekly.

"I didn't mind." I said with a smile. I let my hands rest on he but as she pressed herself closer to me.

Her hands went to my chest again, and mine slipped under her dress to feel her impossibly soft skin. She started to kiss my chest, and even went as far as to lick me, when all of the sudden, the curtain flew open. We looked over to see a woman standing there, smiling at us.

"Sorry." I squinted until I realized who it was.

"Heidi?" Bella asked, looking a little surprised.

"The one and only." the woman responded. I had to admit, she was attractive. She paled in comparison to Bella, but still pretty. "Man, I told you to let me know if you needed a good time, but it seems like you already have one." she laughed, looking at me, and my half opened shirt.

"I never did get your name." Heidi said as she came into the room and sat down beside us.

"Bella. And this is my boyfriend, Edward." she said, gesturing to me.

"Only a boyfriend, eh? So I still have a chance." she laughed.

"Nope, she pretty much belongs to me." I laughed.

"I see you have a good, um...grip on her." Heidi said, nodding at my hands, that were still under Bella's dress.

I shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all." she laughed. "I'm sorry I interrupted so soon." she said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, I would've waited until you two were further along before I came in. I bet it would've been quite a show."

"It usually is." Bella laughed. "Remember after the bet? That was an amazing night."

Heidi raised her eyebrows. "Care to share?" she asked looking excited.

"Just hot, passionate sex for hours." Bella laughed. She turned to me. "And I would lose all over again for it." she said before kissing me.

"Let's go dance." I suggested to Bella.

She nodded. "You're welcome to join us, if you'd like." she said to Heidi.

"Maybe in a while."

I led Bella back out to the dance floor where we started to once again grind against each other. I kissed down the back of Bella's neck.

"There's a pole open." I whispered to her.

She turned to me and smiled. "Do you really want me to?" she asked.

I nodded excitedly. "Fine, but you owe me then."

"Whatever you want is yours." I told her.

She kissed me before heading toward the island with the poles. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**I really hope you liked the first Vegas chapter. It's hard and easy at the same time. I know where it's going and there's endless material to write. But it's hard to describe how incredible the places are, because they're truly amazing. So, I hope i do an okay job at describing it and getting the right feel for Vegas.**

**There...more fun will be coming at you. I thought it would be fun to bring back Heidi. I hope you liked it.**

**I'm going to go mourn Favre's retirement now...lol.**

**ashel-13**


	35. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Disclaimer: Twilight, not mine. But I had another Edward Cullen dream...that was nice!!!**

**Sorry for taking yesterday off but I wasn't feeling well. Now before you start panicking and coming to visit my in the hospital, like I know you all will (lol), I'm fine now...kind of. Probably just that lovely cycle that we women have to put up with once a month. Damn Mother Nature (though I must say, I'd rather deal with periods than boners).**

**To my Review Crew. I would like to add TheRealRosalie to the Review Crew! Why? Well simply because she was awesome enough to ask. I've never had anyone ask before..so, there you go. Welcome to the club.**

**Okay, I'm sorry for the long-ass list I'm about to type out, but the reviews were amazing. To Maya Cullen for boosting my ego once again and calling me a good writer and saying that I'm inspirational...lol...too cool. I've never been called that before. To Twilight92 who said the story was "worth insomnia"...lol...to you and me both my friend. To pebbs 7286 for approving of my random pop culture references which Panda Slippers also commented on...I love my randomness. And lastly to laurenereads 7 fro saying that this is her favorite story. **

**Seriously, you guys are the most amazing fans EVER. Any other writer who says that to their fans is totally lying because they don't have you...lol. THEY"RE LYING I TELL YOU!!!! Okay, I'm done. Now where were we again???? Oh yes, a little place called VEGAS!!!!**

**ON WITH IT...**

* * *

BPOV

_Was I really going to do this? Oh my god, I was._ Those were my thoughts as I climbed up onto the island to do my promised pole dance for what better be a very appreciative boyfriend. Lucky for me and the very tiny dress I had been wearing, there were steps to get up onto the island.

As soon as I walked up, I could already hear the cat calls and whistles starting. Great. But I had to keep in mind that it was for Edward. So I stood on the island and the girl next to me got off, leaving me all by myself. Great. I waited for the next song to begin to start.

"Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!"

Awesome, I had the stripper's anthem that I had to dance to. Yep, they only way for it to have been planned better, was if Def Leppard was actually in the background playing "Pour Some Sugar on Me".

EPOV

Just watching her stand on the island waiting for the music to start had me getting beyond excited already. I turned to my right when I noticed someone standing quite close to me.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Heidi asked me.

"I think excited is an understatement." I laughed as we both turned our attention back to Bella who looked beyond sexy in her tiny little red, silk dress.

"Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!"

The guitar started and with the first drum beat, I was shocked as hell, when she whipped her hair around.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?"

She started to sway her hips back and forth and then grabbed around the pole with her right hand, just walking around it with in very sexy steps. When they shouted "Hey" she was back to the front with her back to us and her body facing the pole. Right when they said it, she flung herself backwards, her grip on the pole the only thing keeping her up.

"Wow." Heidi said beside me. All I could do was nod.

"Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah"

She started to shimmy her breasts towards the crowd while walking backwards, earning some more whistles which I did not appreciate. Then, just as she had done in our first dance club, she bent down and went slowly back up, butt first.

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up"

She pretended to shake a bottle, but me being the very excited man that I was at the moment, the invisible "bottle" looked nothing like a bottle. It looked more like the way she would stroke me, and that was the point that the erection I had started to throb uncontrollably.

"Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough"

She started to mover her hips all around and back and forth, going lower and lower to the island table top until she was sitting on it with her knees spread out.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah"

Once again she swung her hair around and looked right at me with a seductive smile. She moved her eyes to my right, and I saw her looking at Heidi.

"I'm not doing this by myself." she yelled. Heidi laughed and shrugged her shoulders before walking up on the island and taking the pole next to Bella.

Before the next verse started, there was a small instrumental where the girls swung around the poles. I was actually surprised Bella could keep herself up on the pole by only using her arms. But she did it so smoothly, you would've thought she had done it for years.

"Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah"

They started dancing towards each other, and Heidi immediately went to grind with Bella. To my totally and utters surprise, Bella just went with it and put her hands on Heidi's hips. But after not nearly long enough of them dancing together, they both went back to their poles and actually started to climb them.

Heidi flipped so that she was upside down and slid down the bar head first. Bella, being in a dress just circled the pole on her way down.

"Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah"

They once again started dancing towards one another, and Bella was even laughing at the situation. I loved when she looked like she was having fun. It made the dance that much more enticing.

At the guitar solo, they went back to doing tricks on the poles and I was utterly amazed at how much control Bella had in her upper body. Every movement and action was controlled. I almost lost myself when she slid around the pole and opened her legs so as she spun around.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet "

She started to walk towards me and jumped right off the island into my arms. She got out of my hold and started to grind against my hard on, making me moan. I could feel her smile against my cheek as she continued with the amazing torture.

"Do you take sugar? one lump or two?"

She actually grabbed my crotch at that part. Wow, she had gotten bold tonight.

For the rest of the song I couldn't help but completely ravish her in kisses. Her mouth, her ear, her neck, the top of the two breasts that were exposed. Anywhere I could reach, I would kiss, suck and lick.

"I take it you liked the show." she giggled when I wouldn't leave her skin for an instant.

"That's a bit of an understatement." I told her before licking her collarbone, making her gasp.

"Um..Edward...oh god. Maybe...we should...um...go." she stuttered as my hands started to massage her thighs.

"I don't think I could really walk at the moment without people noticing my current state." I told her honestly. I was in no condition to walk anywhere at the moment.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." she laughed as she left my arms and walked over to sit at the bar, simply staring at me, like she would wait for my little problem to go away.

She unconsciously crossed her legs, showing off just how long and smooth they were. All I could do was think about them wrapped around me again. Which did nothing to help.

"That's not really helping, you know." I told her.

"Sorry. I won't look at you."she giggled as she turned to face the bar. Well, that helped a little, I guess.

BPOV

It was a horrible thought, but I loved that Edward was so flustered all because of a little dance.

"Hey, that was some good dancing you did." a guy to my right was say to me. I turned to him and quirked one eyebrow. "Do you do that for a living?"

This time both of my eyebrows shot up in surprise before I shot him a glare. "Don't talk to me." I told him in an icy voice. _Damn, Rosalie must be rubbing off on me._

"I can do more than just talk to you, baby." he responded.

"Okay, you did not just call me baby." I said, standing up.

"Bella, is there a problem?" Edward was at my side in an instant, glaring down the creep I was now in front of.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know she was taken." the guy said, defending himself.

"Even if she wasn't, you don't talk to a woman like she's a piece of meat." Edward nearly growled at the guy. "Have some respect." he put his arm around my waist and gently pulled me towards the doors of the club.

"Aw, you guys are leaving already?" Heidi asked. "Who am I gonna hang out with now?"

I laughed. "Heidi, I'm pretty sure that you won't have any trouble finding someone to hang out with." I told her. I may not be a lesbian, but she was gorgeous. Second only to Rosalie. It was actually a little flattering that someone that pretty would like me.

"Okay, but please make sure I see you guys at least once more before you leave."

"Absolutely." I laughed. "After all, you're my pole dancing partner."

"Damn straight. And if I ever hear of you doing that with any one else, I'll kill them." she smiled.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me as we turned away to the front of the hotel to walk back to The Venetian.

There was a man standing by the elevators to check that we had our key cards to prove that this was our hotel. His eyes hit me and then lingered on Edward for a while longer. We got into the elevator and I started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked me with a smile, wanting to be in on the joke.

"I swear, more guys look at you than they do me." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "You are exaggerating." he told me. "Believe me, no one in the club even noticed me when you were dancing." he assured me as he guided me to our room and opened the door.

He instantly shut the door and pushed me hard up against it. "Speaking of which..." he said before kissing me with all the passion that filled us both.

When he finally released me, our breathing was ragged and my want for him flared as I felt him harden against my stomach.

He moved his mouth down, kissing the cleavage the very tight dress provided me with, making me whimper. "Edward." was all I got out.

He reached under my dress and started to play with my panties as he slowly brought his mouth back up to mine. His fingers never went in, they just played with the edges of my underwear, torturing. "This is not fair. I never torture you." is whined but it wasn't too effective due to me being completely dazed by his tongue tracing my ear.

He just chuckled. "What do you call what you did to me at the club?" he asked with his lips now on my shoulder.

"It was...your...idea." I got out in between my even faster breathing.

He stood up and took a step back from me. A small whimper escaped my mouth from the loss of his body on mine. He put his hands on my stomach covered in the read silk dress. He slid his hands from my stomach up to my breasts and squeezed them ever so gently. I arched my back into his touch.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I've wanted to do that all night long."

Alright, that was enough. He was just playing with me now. I pushed him away from me.

He gave me a hurt and confused look, but I was done playing around. Faster than I thought possible, I was out of my dress, standing in nothing but my panties.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen. Enough of your games. I'm going into the bedroom. If you want to even enter that room, you better be in nothing more than your underwear." I said sternly and turned to walk way, until I was grabbed and spun around, colliding with Edward's rock hard chest.

As he kissed me, he started to unbutton his shirt, while I unhitched his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled his zipper down. His pants and shirt fell to the floor at almost the same time. Now that was more like it.

"You have no idea how sexy you are when you are demanding." he whispered huskily to me, before picking me up and carrying us to the bedroom of the suite.

I rolled us over so that I was on top of him. He pulled off my panties in a very fluid motion and I tried to do the same to him, with his help.

I started to kiss down his chest, but he rolled us over, him now hovering above me. "I'm sorry, Love, but I just can't wait any longer." I nodded, before he kissed me as he entered.

I melted into his kiss while bucking my hips against him. Words alone could not describe the feeling of Edward inside of me. Our breathing quickened along with his pace. I was driven farther and farther into the mattress with each thrust. That must've been one hell of a dance, because he had never slammed into me that hard before.

I could hardly breath, let alone making any sound at all. Every now and then the only thing to come out of my mouth was, "yes." And every time I said that, he just went harder.

"Yes."

"Good, you feel amazing." he grunted as he slammed into me.

"Ohmigod!"

He grunted as his pace quickened and his eyes were tightly shut, in his throws of passion. I would've closed mine too, but looking at him this way, he was so beautiful. And I was the one that caused that look.

Finally, my walls started to tighten around him, and I could feel the spring coiled in my lower stomach finally snap. I came as hard as ever as I screamed out his name. Shortly after he did the same.

He collapsed on top of me, our sweaty bodies pressed against one another, with him still in me. It was minutes that we laid there like that, him kissing the side of my breast and every once in a while liking the sweat from between the two peeks while his hands roamed my thighs. He was growing harder inside of me, and I knew it was going to be a wonderfully long night.

EPOV

After our last of many rounds, I was hesitant to pull out of my love, but we were both exhausted. She whimpered as I pulled out and laid next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid that I had hurt her.

"My body just misses you." she giggled. "That's all."

I smiled at her and pulled the covers up on us.

"Edward, I'm too hot to be covered up right now." she whined.

"I know, but if your body isn't covered, I don't think I could stop myself again." I explained to her. Her body was such and aphrodisiac, it was ridiculous.

She giggled and then covered up, turning her back to me. I pulled her back to me chest and kissed her wonderfully soft shoulder.

"Edward," she giggled, "I can still feel you."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to move?" I asked, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"No." she sighed. I wrapped my arms around her from on top the covers. I couldn't afford to let my hands touch her bare skin any more, that would only get us into trouble...again. I smiled at the thought.

I kissed my Bella on the head while I listened for her breathing to slow and become deeper as she drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Bella wasn't next to me. I sat up in bed and heard the shower running. Without another thought, I was suddenly behind her in the shower, wrapping my hands around her body.

"Good morning." she chirped. I loved that she sounded so happy.

"Good morning." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward, not again. I think my body needs a bit of a rest." she laughed as she turned to face me.

"What? I didn't do anything." I said innocently.

"But you were thinking it. I could tell by the way you whispered." she smiled. "So, what is on the agenda for today?" she asked, turning back around and starting to shampoo her hair.

I started to soap up my body and wash away the sweat remaining from last night.

"Not much. It's going to be a relaxed day today. But tonight I have something special planned. And you will be wearing that new dress of your's." I told her.

"Sounds like fun."

"I think so. I thought we could walk the strip today, and then got to Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville for lunch." I explained.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go there. Do they play the song over and over again?" she asked with a laugh.

I kissed her cheek. She was so cute. "I don't know, but we'll soon find out."

"Can't wait."

We rinsed ourselves and got out of the shower to dress for the day. Nothing too fancy. Just shorts and tee shirts, or a tank top, in Bella's case. I swear that girl could look tempting in anything she wore.

"Ready for a fun, and relaxing day?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I think we both need that after last night. Which was amazing by the way." she said with a seductive smile.

Right then and there I promised myself that one day I would take Bella on a vacation where there was nothing but a bedroom. I loved her so much, that being locked in a room with her forever sounded like heaven. But there was too much for her to see right now, to do that.

Yep, I would do that eventually, but right now, she needed to experience the wonder that was Vegas.

* * *

**There you guys go...the pole dance scene. I suggest that if you haven't heard that song before YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT!!!!**

**Don't worry people I will have Edward talk dirty in the next chapter. I've never talked dirty before, so if you have any suggestions at all PLEASE throw them at me!!!**

**Also, I would like your opinion on something. I'm thinking of changing the title of the story to "Making Love Out Of Nothing at All". Because "I'm Gonna Make you Love Me" doesn't fit anymore. Let's face it, they're no longer trying to make the other fall for them. But I want to know your opinion on this...If you don't want me to change it, I wont.**

**Well, after that I guess i will go. Thanks for reading as always. You guys Rock me harder than Queen...lol.,**

**ashel-13**


	36. AN I'm Sorry, Don't Hate Me

**I'm sorry. I know, you all hate me. The next chapter I will be posting at like 3 am tomorrow morning. I know, go ahead and send me hate mail. Edward WILL be talking dirty in that chapter, and I'm taking extra time to make sure it sounds right and good...and all that stuff. After all, dirty Edward isn't just a Bella fantasy...it's an ashel-13 fantasy too...lol**

**Second note: I had a really cool idea today. Since you all mean so much to me I wanted to make something that reminded me of my very first story posting. Then when I am a famous writer (lol...keep dreaming) I will look back and remember all of you guys and dedicate my book to you...lol. So, I am making a charm bracelet. I want each of you to pick a charm that you think represents you. I will buy it, and on the back write your penname on it. That way, I will always remember. What do you think? I can pretty much get any kind of charm at Hobby Lobby. So you decided what represents you. Just put it in a review or PM me. If something is already taken I'll let you know. Sound good? Cool**

**Anyways, when the bracelet is finished I'll take a picture and post it on my profile. Can't wait to see what you guys come up with.**

**Thanks for understanding my day late chapter. I will be here again around 3. I love you all.**

** 3,**

**ashel-13**


	37. Talk Dirty to Me

**Disclaimer: Twilight...it's not mine. If it was, god knows it would NOT be for young adults...lol**

**To my Review Crew. I would like to add Miss Twitch BaryVonSnouzer and TwilightVampire92 to. Welcome to the club...lol.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MyTwilightRomance and HereWithoutYou for liking my author's notes. I'm glad that I can make you laugh. Also to brunettezki for matching my awesome taste in music...lol. And lastly to Kassi-x for locking herself in her room to read the story...right on...lol.**

**Okay, I KNOW you all want Edward talking dirty. But let me warn you, the language gets kind of raunchy. As it should I think because who wants to be polite when talking dirty?...exactly...lol. Consider yourselves WARNED!**

**Okay, but before we get to that, there's a whole day of Vegas first.**

**On with it...**

* * *

BPOV

We left and headed outside to spend a nice day in the hot sun and walking the strip. Even in the daylight, it was beautiful. Instead of lights flashing, I was able to see the bright colors on Harrah's and the gorgeous fountains on the outside of Caesar's.

"This is amazing." I said, not able to tear my eyes away from the incredible sight surrounding me. Being in that place was like it's own little world. A world without any problems or cares.

"Hey, do you want to get some Hot Babes?" I asked Edward with a laugh after I saw a truck with a woman on it and a phone number for "hot babes" **(so true story, my little brother and I counted 32 of those trucks in the 5 days we were there...lol.)**.

"I actually think I'm good in that department." Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

His arm stayed in that position the entire time we walked. We walked into some of the hotels and casinos just to see what they looked like. O'Shea's even had a small food court in the back of it's casino with Subway and Burger King.

There was a McDonald's not too far away from the hotel. It was in it's own building with a Panda Express and other restaurants below it.

We made our way to the Flamingo Hilton. Upon entering it, it looked like some one threw up Pepto-bismal all over the casino. Pink was everywhere. Edward just laughed at my expression. Neon pink lights were on the ceilings in some places that made the room glow with the pink light.

We existed the casino part of the hotel and walked down a hallway where there was a small display of all things Toni Braxton. She was preforming at the Flamingo Hilton so they were all decked out for that. Not to mention the huge picture of her that was painted on the side of the hotel's window. It took up the entire side of the hotel. That made me wonder how people saw through their windows. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, smiling at the goofy expression on my face.

I shrugged. "Just wonder about the Toni Braxton taking up the entire side of the hotel." I laughed.

"Would you like your picture to be on the side of a hotel?" he laughed.

"Um..no. Definitely not." I laughed. "But I wouldn't really mind seeing you take up the side of a building. It would definitely make the city ever better looking." I told him as I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, thank you." I just laughed at his expression.

"Why, Mister Cullen, I believe you are blushing." I smiled smugly.

"What? Only cute brunettes that happen to be my girlfriend can blush?" he asked raising one eyebrow, but I could see the smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"Aw, it's so cute that you blush too." I said, pinching his cheek.

"Okay, that's gotta stop." he laughed, taking my hand from his cheek so he could kiss it.

We walked to the end of the hall where we saw a sign in bright green and blue neon lights. "Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville"

"Cool." I said as we walked into the gift shop. "Um, where do we eat?" I asked turning to Edward.

"This is the gift shop. The restaurant is farther down." he explained.

I looked around the shop and found a pale yellow tee shirt that read "Wasting away again. Margaritavill, Las Vegas." I laughed as I held it up.

"Hey Edward, do you think we should get this for Alice and make her wear it?" I asked him, not able to keep in the giggles.

"I think she might cry and then end up burning it." he laughed.

We spent the next few minutes just looking around in the shops, looking at the souvenirs.

"You know what's funny about Vegas?" I asked him.

"Please tell me." he said with a smile. "I love knowing what you're thinking."

"In Vegas, everyone is a tourist. You don't have to worry about looking like you don't belong here, like you would if you went to France and wore a fanny pack. Everyone here is a tourist, so no one can judge you even if you do where a fanny pack." I laughed.

He kissed my head. "Ah, Bella. I love how your mind works. So random sometimes." he laughed.

I took a step back to look at him incredulously. "I'm random? This coming from the man that said his fantasy was to be Tom Cruise in Risky Business." I laughed.

"I never said it was my sexual fantasy." he defended.

"Oh really?" I asked stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist before standing on my toes and giving him a chaste kiss. "And what would the sexual fantasies be?" I asked.

"Not now." he said with that crooked smile. Damn that smile and him for being so sexy.

"Fine, but I am expecting it later." I warned him.

"Okay." he chuckled. "But for now, let's go eat some lunch." he said wrapping his arm back around my waist and leading me to the restaurant part of the building.

"Hi, welcome to Margaritaville." the waitress said, as her eyes lingered on Edward. God, sometimes it could be annoying how beautiful my boyfriend was.

"Hello. Just the two of us, thanks." he said politely.

She led us to a small table for the two of us and handed us menus. "Would you like something to drink from the bar?" she asked, leaning in a little too close to Edward.

"Two margaritas please." Edward answered not looking at her, but staring at me, making me blush and turn away. He chuckled in response, and the waitress seeing that she wasn't getting noticed, walked away.

"Margarita?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"I know you don't drink. But considering where we are, you need to at least take a sip of one. Agreed?"

"And what do I get out of this arrangement?" I asked as the waitress neared.

"You get what you desire most." he answered, moving in towards me as the waitress set our drinks down. The seductive smile on his lips was not missed.

"And you think you know what that is?" I asked doubtfully. He just nodded, leaning even closer across the table. I noticed the waitress hovering around the table, listening to the conversation. "And what might that be?" I asked him.

"I will talk so dirty to you, you will be dripping through your panties." he said in no hushed whisper. It was loud. Apparently loud enough for the waitress to hear because she dropped the tray she was carrying.

I really couldn't blame her, I totally would've done the same thing. In fact, I was frozen in my chair, forgetting to breathe at that moment. Edward, simply sat back up and looked at his menu with a smug smile.

He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. "I take it I was right, then." And all I could do was nod. He chuckled at my reaction. I just grabbed my margarita and took a huge swig, making him laugh louder.

"Um...can..I ...I mean, are you ready? To order, I mean?" the waitress asked as she stared at Edward, breathing heavy and I swear I could hear her heart from here.

Edward ordered both of us cheeseburgers and she scurried away to put in our order.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that heard your little remark." I smiled.

"Doesn't matter. You're the only one I will do it for." he said with a seductive smile on his lips again.

"Edward" I warned. "You need to behave." I told him.

"And why is that?" he asked. And yet again the waitress had impeccable timing. But I figured she should realize that he belonged to me, so I continued as if she wasn't there.

"Because it's taking all of my control not to jump you right here." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The waitress froze for only a second, before putting the plates in front of us.

"And what makes you think I would stop you?" Edward asked, that damn smile back again.

I looked at our poor waitress and she looked as if she was about to faint. But instead she rushed away from our table, though I could still see her staring at Edward from afar.

"You are very naughty today Edward Anthony Cullen." I said as if I was a mother scolding her child.

He just laughed at me. "Okay, let's eat, shall we? We wouldn't want our poor waitress to faint."

I laughed and then picked up my burger and began to eat.

Lunch was quite good and we passed the time with joking around and talking as usual. We played a game where we tried to pick out what each person's in the restaurants name was. When some one would pass us, we would yell out a random name, to see if that was, by chance their real name.

"Leo?" I asked as a boy about our age passed our table. To our surprise he turned towards us.

"Yes?" he asked.

I looked at Edward, who's eyes were wide and filled with humor, practically laughing 'what are you gonna do now?'

"It's me...Anastacia." I said, coming up with a fake name that I always thought was really pretty.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you." he said. "I think I would, you're gorgeous." he responded, making me blush. I could almost hear a growl from Edward.

"I guess you wouldn't remember me. High school was a long time ago." I said, acting hurt.

"Well, did we have any classes together?" he asked, trying to redeem himself.

"I asked you to prom." I told him.

"You did? I don't remember."

"You turned me down." I informed him of his fake actions.

"Wait, I do remember you. Wow..." he trailed off, trying to think of the name.

"Anastasia." Edward reminded him.

"I know." he said to Edward. "I'm sorry. But I had a girlfriend at the time."

"I know." I said looking away. "Well, it was nice to see you again." I told him, sitting back down.

"Hey, maybe I could get your number and we could catch up sometime." he said, sounding hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I don't know my number. I'm moving to Australia soon." I told him

"Well it was good to see you." he said as he walked away.

I let out a huge breath a sank back into my chair.

Edward could no longer contain himself and bursted out laughing. He clapped his hands to applaud me. "That was very nicely done." he complimented.

"Thanks." I laughed. "Not bad for thinking on my feet, eh?"

"Not at all."

We paid and then Edward suggest that we head back to our hotel to get ready for tonight's surprise.

I did my hair and make up as he changed in the main room next to me. I told him the vanity had better lighting, but in reality, I just wanted to watch him undress.

I went to the bathroom and slipped on my beautiful white dress that Edward had insisted I get the day before. **(Picture on my profile...it's pretty...I love it!)**

I exited the bathroom to find Edward dressed in a black tux and looking breathtaking. Literally...I actually forgot to breathe.

"Wow." he said, looking at me. "You look stunning." he said walking over to me. "Oh, but something is missing."

"Wow, you know how to charm a girl." I said sarcastically. "You look good, BUT, something's missing. Way to make me feel good."

"Your jewelry you silly girl." he laughed as he walked to the dresser drawer and pulled out the jewelry boxes.

He helped put my necklace on while I looked in the mirror to do the earrings. When he finished, he moved all my hair over my left shoulder and kissed the nape of my neck.

I sighed and leant my back into his chest. He bent down to kiss the side of my neck before saying, "We should go. I don't want to be late."

He held his arm out for me to grab, which I didn't hesitate to do so.

As we walked out of the elevators and into the lobby, I felt like royalty with the most beautiful man on the face of the planet.

"Edward, where are we going? I'm hardly dressed to walk the strip." I laughed.

"We are going to see Phantom of the Opera." he said with a huge smile.

I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes. "Really?" I couldn't believe it. I had always wanted to see it, and accepted the fact that I never would. But here I was, with the man of my dreams, doing something I thought impossible.

"Really." he said kissing my cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The show had been phenomenal. Beyond phenomenal! The theatre, the stage, the singing, and Edward. There was nothing that could make this night more perfect.

Edward once again extended his arm to me and I took it without a thought. "Did you like it?" he asked as we walked out.

"I was just thinking to myself how this night could not possibly get any more perfect." I told him.

He continued to walk, but then I noticed we were heading towards the doors of the hotel. "Edward, where are we going?" I asked.

"Just one last stop until we go back to our room."

The night had once again fell, leaving the strip look exactly how anyone who has seen a movie would imagine it. It was simple beautiful with it's lights and nightlife atmosphere.

We stopped in front of the Bellagio, by stone railing overlooking water in front of the hotel.

"What are we doing?" I asked. I was leaning against the railing and Edward held me from behind.

"My last surprise." he whispered into my ear. "It will start any moment now."

And he was right. The quiet melody of Claire De Lune engulfed the crowd around us, and blocked out any other noise that radiated off the streets. Water flew 100's of feet in the air, perfectly in sync with the soft music.

I stared in awe as the water continued to dance into the air. It was magnificent the way it was choreographed to the song.

Behind me I could feel Edward pull me closer to him and tighten his arms around me.

"I love you so much. There is no way I could ever exist without you, now knowing what it's like to be whole. You are my life. My forever. My one, true love." he whispered to me. And then, the fountains stopped, and the crowd started to disperse.

"That was incredible." I told him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. Now, let's get you out of those clothes and go have some fun, shall we?"

"Indeed. You have a deal to keep."

I wanted to sprint to our hotel room. The faster I got there, the faster...well...you know. But so Edward wouldn't know he had _that_ much power over me, I decided to stay calm. Okay, well, _try_ to stay calm.

When we finally got to the room I ran to one of my suitcases and pulled out a sexy dark blue lace bra and panties set, and raced to the bathroom before Edward could see what I had in my hands. As fast as I possibly could, I stripped the dress off and hung it back on it's hanger. I slipped into the lingerie and existed the room.

When I got out, to my surprise, Edward was in nothing but his black boxer-briefs, looking too sexy for his own damn good.

"You forgot something." he said, walking over to me. My breath picking up at the sight of him slowly approaching.

He put his hands on my shoulders and gently turned me. I realized he was taking off my necklace and I immediately fumbled to get the earrings off as well.

When he was done he whispered in my ear, "Why don't you go sit on the bed." I nodded and headed over.

He joined me, sitting next to me on the bed. "I have rules." he purred.

I swallowed hard at the husky tone he used. "Okay." I meant to say, but it came out too airy to have any authority behind it.

"First, you keep your under garments on the entire time, until I decide to take them off." he instructed. I nodded. "Second, you are not allowed to touch yourself, or me. I, however can do what I please with you." he continued, skimming his nose along my jaw line, and already making me squirm.

He inhaled deeply, as if smelling my scent. "Oh Bella, do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" he asked in a low voice.

I swallowed again. "Tell me." I said breathlessly.

"Are you sure you just don't want me to show you?" he asked, toying with me.

I shook my head 'no'.

"You don't want me to show you how I am going to hover above your body so that my skin only brushes across your's. How I would bend down and ravish your mouth with mine, showing you no mercy. And when you need to breathe I still wont stop, not until you beg me to pull away."

"I want to slide my hands down her body while it's still covered, leaving you longing for my contact without anything covering you. I want to undress you so painfully slow that the thought of what I'm about to do to you will make you go crazy with lust."

"You can go crazy, can't you?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed the top of my right breast before licking it.

"Once your completely exposed to me, I want to lick you from your neck, down the center of your full breasts as I massage them." And with out warning, he suddenly grabbed each of my breasts and massaged them, making me moan.

"I want to trail my hand down to feel your wet, and swollen pussy, aching for me to enter it. Cupping you and keeping you from any sort of release. Just being able to feel you pool into my hand while I watch you squirm beneath me."

"I will kiss you slowly down your stomach until I can smell how aroused I make you. I will start out by only kissing your pussy. Feeling how wet you are. I will kiss again, and again, but never do anything more."

I felt my panties start to form a pool, and I squirmed, trying to resist the urge to touch myself...or Edward. But the feeling was too much and my hand jutted out.

In an instant Edward was on top of me, hold me down.

"I want you to suck long and hard on my rock hard cock. Could you do that? Yeah, baby, I know you can." he whispered the last part into my ear. "And when I cum in you mouth, I want you to smile as it slides down your throat."

I squirmed beneath him, when I felt the bulge in his underwear rub against me. "But that's just the beginning." he assured me.

"I will pound my cock into your wet and tight pussy, feeling how you engulf me and milk me. I would suck on your hardened nipples licking and biting them, until you moan out my name. I will slam into you so hard, you will feel me in your chest. There will be nothing gentle about it. Nothing but a nice. Hard. Fuck." he said the last sentence slowly, and ground against me to emphasis the last three words.

I screamed out, I couldn't take it anymore.

He rolled off me to lay beside me. He tore off my bra in an instant and then went back to laying down. He sucked on my erect right nipple, and I couldn't help but pull his head closer to my body.

He reached to his head, and unlocked my hands. "Now Bella. You're a bad girl. You broke rule number two. I suppose I will have to punish you now. But you like that, don't you. You like to be punished."

His hand ran down my stomach and his forefinger slid down my slit, making my gasp from the pleasure of contact. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. "It seems like you're enjoying this." he mused.

"Please, Edward." I begged.

"Please, Edward, what?" he asked.

I couldn't speak, I just needed to feel him.

"I ...need to ...feel you." I was barely able to choke out.

He shrugged and got off the bed. "Very well." he slid down his underwear and climbed back on top of me.

I sighed in relief as he pulled down my panties, then held them to his nose to smell. "I hope you don't mind if I keep these." he said, dropping them to the ground.

"Keep, whatever you want, just...please." I begged again.

"You want to feel how hard you make me." he said. It wasn't a question, he knew what I wanted.

He rubbed himself against me but didn't enter. I moaned at the contact.

"Please." I begged again.

"What do you want? I want you to say it." he said, and I could tell it was getting harder for him too. His voice was becoming strained.

I looked into his eyes. "Fuck me nice and hard." I said with all the force I could muster up.

He suddenly slammed into me, as if that's all he needed. "God, your pussy feels amazing!" he yelled out, thrusting as hard as he had promised.

It wasn't long before I came, but he didn't stop. He kept shoving himself deeper in me.

"Oh, God. Edward." I screamed out.

"We're not even closed to finished." he panted, continuing your thrusts. "Your pussy need me, and my cock needs you. God, you feel good."

He made a couple more thrusts before his body shivered, and he came as well. But he didn't move.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"Did I say we were finished?" he asked as he licked down the middle of my breasts before kissing me hard.

* * *

**Now before you throw a fit, i wanted to stop it so that there could be more in the next chapter, okay?**

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? I hope so...lol**

**By the way, at the end of Ocean's 11 they stand outside the Bellagio and watch the fountains dance to Claire De Lune. That was actually my favorite part in Vegas...it was beautiful.**

**So, more dirty talk and love making (who am I kidding? it's fucking...lol) in the next chappie.**

**ashel-13**


	38. All Night Long

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I should think Stephenie Meyer would never make her characters do what I make them do...lol. **

**To the Review Crew. Thanks for all your support and reviews.**

**Okay WOW!!!!!!!!!! There were WAY too many reviews that made my day to even list. It seemed like everyone liked the last chapter but one or two people. That is amazing!!! WOW (again). I mean, seriously, I should have Edward talk dirty more often...lol. As for the people who didn't like it, I tried to warn you in the beginning...lol. If you didn't like that, you probably wont want to read on...just warning you.**

**And YES, I KNOW Edward is OOC...just deal with it...lol.**

**So, where was I again?...lol...like I could forget!**

**On with it...**

* * *

EPOV

I had never in my life talked like that before. But Bella had wanted it, and so was going to give it to her. I would give her anything I wanted. Not to mention now was an opportune moment to do whatever I wanted to her.

I laughed to myself when got excited after I told her we weren't done yet. And we weren't. I sat up, leaning against the headboard, while she turned to give me a confused look.

"I thought we weren't done yet." she said confused by my new position.

I smiled. "Well then, you're just going to have to climb on top of me and do something about that." I said, still breathless.

She raised herself to all fours, looking like an animal and stalked her way over to me with a sexy smile on her face. "What's this?" she asked with that smile as she put her knees on each side of me, hovering above my erect member.

I leaned up and licked across her lip before playfully biting the bottom, causing a delicious moan to escape her.

"You're going to ride me so hard, you feel like you'll break." I told her. It was not a request, it was a demand.

She let herself fall on top of me, letting me penetrate deep within her. I felt my head tilt back and my eyes clamp shut as she started to rock back and forth on me.

After a moment, I mustered up all the will power I had to open my eyes and watch the erotic scene in front of me.

Bella was now moving up and down on me, her head slightly tilted back and her eyes closed as her breasts bounced up and down. Bella in the throws of passion was absolutely dazzling. I couldn't stop watching her as she would gently bit down on her plump, red, lip.

I reached my hands out, starting to massage her breasts as she moaned out my name. God, how I loved her moaning my name. Knowing that could get this wild side of her to come out was positively arousing in itself.

While my left hand continued with her breast, my right slid down her sweaty body until I reached her clit. I started to rub her, causing her to riding me even faster. With my hand working her, it wasn't long until I felt her walls close in around me and she and I came once again.

She rolled off of me, clearly exhausted. I decided I could let her rest...for now.

Her breathing was ragged and I loved to watch her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. Not that the shape I was in wad any better.

BPOV

I think he was letting me rest for now, which I was thankful for. I would love to be able to go nonstop without ever getting exhausted, but that wasn't exactly the way our bodies are meant to function.

I rolled over and laid my head on his sweaty chest moving with every deep breath he took. I kissed beside his nipple and laid my head back down. "I...that...mmm." was as close to a coherent sentence I could manage at the time.

He let out a small and exhausted chuckle. "And that's an _understatement._"

I simply nodded against his chest. I swear I could just never get enough of this man. "Maybe someday I wont yearn for you so badly." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I mean I wish I wasn't so tired. I miss the feeling of you connected to me already. It's incredible." I kissed his chest again, sticking my tongue out to lick a bit of his salty sweat.

"Mmmm...if you need to rest, you should really not do that." he warned me, which only made me smile against him.

He pulled a thin sheet over both of us. I rolled off of him so that I could see him and he instantly went to his side to face me.

"Edward, what's a fantasy of your's?" I asked, truly curious as to what he wanted.

"You." he stated simply.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you have to have some dark fantasy you wont share with me." I egged him on.

"Well what's your's?" he countered.

I thought for a moment. "Making your's come true." I said honestly. This time he rolled his eyes. "Fine, if I tell you, you have to tell me your's." I negotiated.

"Deal."

"In a dressing room. I want you to pin me up against one of the walls in the small room and slowly undress me, making me yearn for your touch. Making me beg for you to thrust into me. Against the door, against the mirror. All with the risk of someone hearing and catching us in the act."

He just stared at me for a moment. "You want to get caught?" he asked with a smile.

"No." I laughed at the look on his face. "But I want the feeling that at any minute we could be discovered."

"You should have told me that before. None of those shops downstairs would've been safe for children." he laughed which made me smile and blush. "I'm serious. Now, I have every intention of fulfilling that fantasy of your's."

My face flushed even hotter at the scandalous thoughts that were going through my mind. "Okay, now what's your's?" I asked, trying to take the attention off of me.

"One of mine, you mean."

"How many do you have?" I asked.

"With you, the list is endless." he smiled, making me blush yet again. Curse that reaction.

"Well, one of mine is after a night out together I lead you to the Volvo to take you home. Perhaps after a night of dancing like last night. Mmmm...I would not mind a repeat of that. You would be wearing skimpy little outfit that shows off that magnificent body you have." he said as he trailed his fingers down my side, leaving tingles in their wake.

"As I started to drive, you would innocently enough put your hand on my knee and give it a gentle squeeze. I would think nothing of it and smile at you before continuing to gaze down the road." he took my hand and placed it on his bare knee and I could feel my heart begin to race.

"You would start to slide it up further." he said with his silky voice as he moved my hand up his leg to his thigh, with his hand on top of mine to guide it.

"Maybe, you'd just shift it a little to the side." he said with a smile as he moved my hand to th crease of his groin, making him lick his lips. _Breathe Bella._

"By this time there would be no resisting you, and I would be forced to pull the car over to the side of a long, deserted road and turn off the car. I would look at you and you would have that seductive smile on your face, only making my cock ache for your attention. Throb for you touch. Crave the heat of your mouth. Hunger for the slide of your tongue "

A shiver rand through as I realized he was talking dirty to me...again. This was my favorite night ever. I already felt my juices start to leak onto my thigh, and my heart pound even faster.

"You would crawl over to me and straddle me on the driver's side of the Volvo, your short dress riding up as your legs spread apart on either side of me. I would get a direct view of small bit of fabric keeping me away from what I want most. And I would see the damp spot from your wet pussy, letting me know that just the thought of our position was exciting you."

Damn, it was exciting me now and I wasn't even in that position.

I would reach under your dress and tear those panties right off your body, leaving your sex fully exposed to my liking as the juices continued to run from you."

I could feel Edward beside me get excited himself and saw that his breathing was no longer as calm as it had just been.

"You would press hard up against my cock, blocking my view, but creating the friction I'd been wanting. You would rock back and forth moaning as my growing hardness presses against your clit. Back and forth you would go for a matter of minutes until you cum from the feeling without me even entering you. I push you slightly away and see the stain you left on my pants, letting me know I didn't even have to get undressed to do that to you." He had a wild look in his eyes as they slightly glazed over. I was just as turned on by this as he was. Hell, this was _better_ than a boring dressing room.

"Your hands would dive beneath my shirt, groping at every muscle. Not being able to stand it much longer, I suggest we get into the backseat and you agree. I sit in the seat letting my legs take up the entire back seat, leaving you no where to sit but on top of me. Which you do."

"I pull my shirt off, exposing my bare chest to you, but that's not enough and you _command _me to take my pants off as well. I comply and do as my sexy siren demands." he said winking at me.

"You bend down and start to memorize every muscle on my torso with your warm, soft tongue. Suck on every indentation by body provides you with as I hiss and gasp with pleasure."

I small moan escaped me just thinking about doing this. I would never look at the Volvo the same way again, that was for sure.

"You bend your head further down and kiss the pulsing bulge in my underwear, before licking it through the fabric." His eyes closed as if I was really doing this to him and he bit his lip, before opening his eyes again and staring into me.

"You would slowly pull your dress up, over your head, exposing your skin slowly as you went. Your soaking pussy, your flat stomach, leading up to your perfect breasts with your taut nipples, at attention for me." As he said this, his hands ever so gently swept across my breasts, instantly making my nipples hard, and my eyes closed for a brief second to gather myself.

One my eyes opened again, he continued. "I wouldn't be able to help but suck on them, massage them, knead them. Touch them as they begged to be touched." and he started to do just that. His hands worked magic on the two mounds before him, making me moan and arch my back into his touch. But all too soon, he pulled his hands away.

I saw him smile. "That's exactly how you would react. Suddenly, after the torture I inflicted on you, you would stick both your finger under the elastic of my boxers and yank them down, making my cock stand out for you to gaze upon no longer hidden by clothing."

"You would lower your head down to find it already leaking at the tip. And as you look up at me, your eyes never leaving mine as you lick the underside from bast to tip, before kissing the head." He bit his lip again before continuing. "You would take the whole thing in your mouth, never losing eye contact as you bob up and down, making an 'mmmm' noise as you go. Your one hand would stroke what your mouth couldn't reach and you other would massage my balls."

"Just as I would be about to cum, you would pull away. My cock not being able to stand it any longer, I flip us so that you are laying across the backseats while I hover above you. I put a hand over your mouth, making you not be able to scream as I thrust my hungry cock into your awaiting and now all too wet pussy."

"All that would be heard would be you muffled moans as I thrust before coming inside you. But I wouldn't stop there. I would continue to slam into you harder and harder, while flicking and rubbing you clit as you squirm beneath me, trying to scream in ecstacy."

"I would finally release my hand and say to you in between thrusts, 'now scream baby. Scream as loud as you want so the world knows that _I _am the one fucking you so hard you scream like this only for me.'."

"And you would do just that. Scream out my name as our hips buck together meeting each other's thrusts. Your hands would press against the windows, trying to find a place to hold on, but they continued to slip off as my name becomes louder escaping your mouth. I kiss you with all the passion in my body as my pace quickens. You suck on my tongue, refusing to let it leave you until we absolutely _need _to breath."

"Oh, god, Edward." I actually moaned out, not able to take this any more.

"Should I stop?" he asked sheepishly.

"No. I just, wow."

He smiled. "Well, maybe I'll add in us getting caught, just for you." he winked.

"That's fine, just please, go on. Don't stop."

"As the car shakes and the windows fog as I continue to fuck you senseless, a light suddenly shines in through the window and we notice that it's a cop. He looks disapprovingly at us, but I couldn't stop at that point if I wanted to. By now you are milking me mindless and I can't take any more, and neither can you."

"You scream out my name and cum, as do I, shortly after. I collapse on your heaving chest, kissing the breast my mouth is closest too, until we hear a bang on the window. I roll it down, still on a high and not caring at all what this cop sees or does."

"He looks at our naked and sweaty forms and you blush that adorable blush as you hide your face into the crook of my neck."

"I would be a smart ass and ask the officer if there was a problem. He would tell me that we needed to get dressed and get out of the car. To which I would ask if one more round would be alright before we left. He would get pissed and walk away."

"Would we get another round?" I asked breathless.

"Not until the jail cell, but that's another fantasy." he laughed before kissing my head. "I'm sorry, was that okay? It didn't freak you out, did it?" he asked, trying to read my reaction.

"God, no. I loved it." I told him.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

I simply grabbed his hand and pulled it down to my core, where I was wet for him to feel. "Does that answer your question?" I asked with a smile.

He kissed me suddenly. I kept opening my mouth to grant him access but he never took it. I sighed and pulled away from the kiss.

"I couldn't make it that easy on you, now could I?" he said with a smile.

He rolled on top of my and I felt his erection press up against my entrance. He rubbed against it, but never entered. I was starting to burn from the excitement he had created without my release. He was just toying with me again.

Again and again he would rub himself against me, making me moan, but refused to enter.

"Edward, please." I begged.

"Yes? What is it you want?" he asked, but his voice was strained, showing it was difficult for him to resist as well.

"I need you inside me." I pleaded, trying to buck my hips into him, but failing as he moved away slightly.

"Is that what you want, baby?" he asked.

"Yes. Please." I begged again.

He slowly inched himself into me, letting me feel the pleasure of him entering. But he did it slowly and only a couple centimeters went in, before he slowly removed himself.

"Edward." I moaned. "More...I need more of you."

He once again slid in painfully slow, this time a little farther and as I tried to buck against him, he pulled out, the head of his penis being the only part at my entrance.

"Now Bella, behave." he told me.

My breathing got heavier with the frustration. "Edward, please."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you." I answered.

"You already have me. Now what do you _really_ want?" he asked. He wanted me to tell him again.

"I want you to..."I trailed off, not able to finish as he slipped in and out of me quickly.

"What?" he asked. "Say it."

"Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard and long." I screamed out.

Apparently that was all he needed. The magic dirty words that made him thrust his whole self into me, banging me hard into the bed. So hard, it rocked against the wall behind it, making my teeth chatter slightly.

God, this man was amazing. He could be soft and gentle and make love to me one minute, and then completely turn around becoming as sex fiend that would throw me against a wall and fuck me.

After we had finished, as promised, that was not the end. We continued the entire night, somehow even making it to the table in the kitchen area of the hotel suite.

That was one of my favorites. He had laid me down on the table and pulled my right leg over his shoulder, letting him go even deeper into me, until I could feel his balls slap against my skin. The sound was erotic and completely satisfying.

After the table, he pinned me against the wall and continued the sweet pleasure with us standing, and me going down on him. As I continued to suck on him until he came, his head continuously pounded into the wall behind him.

Eventually, we ended up on the couch of the suite, totally and completely exhausted and yet, somehow still filled with desire and lust. I could tell because as I lay on my stomach, Edward's head resting on my butt after our little doggy style action, he continued to knead my cheeks. And it felt so good.

"Really, you should stop that." I told him in a moan, clearly not wanting him to stop.

"I don't think I can stop touching you." he laughed. "Not after that. That was...well amazing doesn't really describe it."

"Yes, that _would_ be an understatement." I laughed, still too tired to move.

I felt him kiss my right cheek and then lick the same spot, making me gasp in surprise.

"Did you not like that?" he asked alarmed.

"No, I did. It was different and erotic. I was just surprised that's all." I assured him.

"Mmm...good. Because I liked it too." he said, licking my cheek again, before softly biting it.

I turned my body so that he would no longer be tempted to kiss, lick, or bite my but. But once I turned, his head landed to the left of my crotch.

"This works too." he smiled as he started to kiss closer and closer to my womanhood.

"Edward..." I warned.

"Bella..." he mocked, and just continued to kiss and then lick.

I took his face in my hands to stop him and pull his face to look at me. "Edward, really, we..." but I was interrupted by the ringing of the hotel phone.

Edward reluctantly hoisted himself off the couch to go get the phone. While he did so, I picked up his shirt and threw it on so that he wouldn't get anymore ideas for the night...or morning, I should say.

Edward came into the room and frowned at me putting clothes on.

I laughed at his pout. "Oh no, mister. I lost count tonight and I'm tired. We don't want to spend our last day in Vegas sleeping."

"You're right, I'd rather do other things." he said as he stalked towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Edward, who called here?" I asked, trying to distract him enough to climb into bed.

He laughed. "The front desk." he said as he plopped down on the bed next to me. "Apparently, you need to keep it down young lady." he said playfully.

"May I remind you that I was not the only one screaming." I told him.

He shrugged and then kissed my forehead. "You're just too damn good."

He snuggled to me and pressed me to him as close as he could. "Ah, Edward, could you please put some pants on, hon?" I asked. "You're just a little distracting." I laughed.

He got up and slipped his boxer-briefs back on and jumped back into bed, snuggling me again once he was under the blankets.

"Can we at least _talk_ about the amazing sex we just had?" he asked.

"Sure. Honestly, I didn't even know you could be like that. I mean after the night at the club and not having sex for so long, that was kind of expected. But what just happened..." I trailed off lacking any word to describe it.

"I know. I mean...wow! Never mind, I can't think about it anymore if I'm not allowed to do anything else to you tonight." he laughed.

I smiled and kissed him. "Good night Edward. Sleep now."

"I love you, I will dream of only you." he answered sweetly.

* * *

**Dirty? Yes, but come on, you know you loved it...lol.**

**If you totally hated it all I can say is I warned you. I know it's OOC...no need to tell me, but COME ON...dirty Edward is so sexy...lol**

**I started the chapter in EPOV to show that he wouldn't normally speak that way, but Bella wanted it, so...**

**And I switched to BPOV for two reasons. 1. doing it from EPOV I think would have been difficult to actually grasp what he was feeling (other than lust...lol). And 2. again, I hope you felt a little like he was talking to you.**

**Thanks to All.The.Rage.R for helping me name the chapter...I love you!...lol**

**ashel-13**


	39. One Day More

**Disclaimer: Twilight, not mine. Dirty Talking Edward...oh so very mine!...lol**

**So WOW...the response to the last chapter was incredible. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, because wow...lol. I'm glad that it induced so many cold showers...that's awesome...lol. It let's me know I'm doing a good job. And I'm glad that you all like Dirty Talking Edward as much as I do...smiles hugely!**

**So, as always, to the awesome Review Crew! I give you each 3 hours alone with Dirty Talking Edward...lol.**

**Also, I want to dedicate this to lizrdguast1995 for appreciating my witty disclaimers.**

**Okay, well we have one more day in Vegas. I've described the hotel, the strip, they saw a show, went to a club, had sex, did the fountains, and talked dirty. You're probably asking yourself "Self! What could possibly be left for them to do in Vegas? That ashel-13 is a strange on."...lol...true. But of course, no Vegas adventure would be complete without this chapter.**

**So, as a 19 year-old wannabe writer by the name of ashel-13 once said, "ON WITH IT..."**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up exhausted after last night, but knew that today I had nothing planned but a relaxing day at the pool and doing whatever Bella's little, sexy heart desired. She was such a temptress whether she ever admitted it or not. Last night I cursed our bodies not being able to go any longer, because god knows I would have, and was about to if the phone hadn't rang.

I sat up in bed, running my hands through my hair and smiling as I thought the night before. That was definitely a nice thought. Speaking of which, Bella was starting to stir. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Who knew that below that, she was a wild girl that did those things to me last night.

She rolled over, and her head landed right in my lap. Maybe even in sleep she wasn't that innocent.

She let out a sigh before her eyes fluttered open and she stared at what her head was laying on before looking up at me.

"I swear, you put your head there yourself." I laughed while holding my hands up in innocence.

She joined in my laughter and placed a kiss on my member before sitting up, which only made me roll my head back and hiss at the feeling.

"See...it's always your fault when I can't stop." I told her. "You do things like that and expect me to do nothing."

She did nothing but laugh at me. "Okay, my very sexy and horny boyfriend, what are we doing today?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm not that horny." I defended myself. "And I figured that today we would go down to the pool, since we haven't been down there yet. Then, the rest of the day is up to you. Anything you want." I told her.

"Sounds like fun." she said as she swung her legs off the side of the bed to stand. "I'm gonna go put my suit on then. I'm pretty sure Alice packed it. She packed everything else." she laughed.

"I think she put it in with mine. Can you just take mine out, then you can change in the bathroom and put your sun screen on. If I rub any part of your body, I don't think I'll be able to resist." I told her honestly.

"Okay, sure." She went to a black duffle and pulled out my black swim trunk, before carrying the whole bag to the bathroom.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my trunks, sliding down my boxer-briefs to change. As I finished tying the ties on the trunks I heard Bella from the bathroom.

"Oh, hell no!" I heard her say, making me laugh.

I walked towards the bathroom door. "Do we have a problem?" I asked, not even trying to hide the amusement in my voice.

"I'm going to KILL your sister!" she said sounding very upset.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked after hearing how mad her voice was.

"Your sister got me a new swimsuit." she hissed.

"That really doesn't sound that bad." I tried to comfort her. "Just put it on, maybe it's not as bad as you think it is."

"Fine, but I doubt it." I heard her move around until it was suddenly silent.

"Hon, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, not any better on." she said through the door.

"Just so you know, it's Vegas, so I'm sure it won't be that bad compared to what some of the other girls will be wearing...or guys for that matter." I thought about the times I had to endure old men walking around in speedos. Not pretty.

She laughed, which made me smile. "Fine, but I warned you." she said as I heard her unlock the door.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, my jaw just about hit the floor. I was frozen in place by the tiny white bikini she was wearing **(on my profile)**. And she looked so good in it.

"See? I knew it. It's way too much." she said, turning around to go back into the bathroom.

"No." was all I could get out. I'll admit that at that point not much was exactly going through my mind. Just Bella in this bikini. The sight was maddening...in an extremely good way.

Her face turned that beautiful shade of pink and she continued to stand in front of me awkwardly.

"Bella, you look...there aren't even words. Believe me, there's no need to be self conscious. But if you don't want to go, we don't have to." I told her. I loved seeing her in it, but there was no way I would make her do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"No, it's fine. I'll be covered by the water anyways, right?" she laughed nervously. I kissed her cheek and grabbed our towels from the bag.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "This is your day." I told her.

She grabbed my arm. "I'm sure. But I think I'll cover myself with the towel until we get to the pool." I handed her her towel and she wrapped it around her small waist, but her top half was still viewable in all it's glory. I swore every part of her was perfection.

We walked to the elevators and down to the pool, Bella getting quite a few looks from some of the guys there. I just wrapped my arm tighter around her and resisted the urge to practically growl at them. I laughed at myself. This girl brought out animal instincts in me.

We were able to find two lawn chairs right next to the pool and we put our towels down on them to claim them as our own. It was pretty crowded.

Bella laid down on the chair, and sighed in content.

"Do you want me to get you a drink, love?" I asked.

"Sure." she said, not sounding sure of herself.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Um...I don't know." she said meekly as if embarrassed. "Something good?" she asked.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, I'll get you something good." I laughed. "I'll be right back. Stay out of trouble." I half joked.

"Yes, that sounds like it would be so difficult to do." she laughed, sarcastically.

"Just stay there until I get back." I told her. "I don't want some guy thinking you're available." I said with a wink, earning that musical laugh from her.

I made my way over to the bar that was conveniently located across from the pool. I sat on one of the bar stools, waiting for the bartender to wait on me.

"Hey there." A girl next to me said to me.

I turned and gave her a short, "Hey." before turning my attention back to the bar.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend, eh?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Yes, actually I do." I said politely.

"Well she must be quite the girl."

"If only you knew. She really is magnificent." I said proudly. Magnificent and she chose me of all people.

"Which one is she?" the woman asked.

I turned in the stool to look out across the pool and find my Bella laying on the chair where I had left her. Her eyes closed and her body just as perfect as when I left in that tiny white bikini. "There." I pointed her out to the woman.

"Ah. Now I see how she snagged a hunk like you. She's quite sexy." she told me as if I didn't already know. "Maybe I'll talk to her about letting me have you for a couple hours."

I turned to her. "Even if she let you, who said I would?" I asked her, probably more harsh than necessary.

"What can I get you?" the bartender suddenly asked.

"A beer and a sex on the beach." I told him. He nodded and started to get the drinks ready.

"Okay, fine. She looks like a feisty one, maybe the three of us could get together than."

I paid for my drinks. "I don't think so." I told her before walking away. Only in Vegas, I swear to god.

"Here hon." I said once I got back to Bella and handed her the drink.

"Thanks."

"I think we got our very first offer for a threesome." I laughed.

She joined in. "Uh, Edward, to tell you the truth, I think Heidi, Brett, and Keith would all agree to one." she laughed.

"True." I admitted. "But we were offered."

"Man or woman?" she asked.

"Woman." I responded.

"Was she pretty?"

"Um, not really. But then again, who is compared to you?" I asked giving her a chaste kiss.

She blushed but said, "You are cheesy beyond words sometimes." with a laugh.

"That's why you love me."

"That or I just use you for the sex." she joked.

"Okay, enough. I think all this sun is getting to you. Would you like to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure." she said, putting her glass down and standing up.

Without a word, I picked her up bridal style and through her into the pool. She emerged gasping for air and glared at me.

"Okay mister. Not funny." she glared. I dove into the water to her and held her close to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Somehow, I don't quite believe you." she joked.

"Maybe I just couldn't wait to see you wet." I whispered into her ear seductively, trying to get a reaction out of her. I loved when she responded to me with a shiver or a moan. And sure enough a light shiver rippled down her body.

She leaned into my ear, her lips just brushing against my lobe. "You know we didn't need a pool for you to get me wet." she whispered before biting my lobe. I groaned at both what she said and the action that followed.

"Touche." I said in a strained voice.

She giggled and then backed further away from me.

Just then four guys on rafts that they handed out near the bar floated over to my Bella.

"Hey, would you mind signing your name somewhere on my body?" a guy asked that already had many signatures on his arms, legs, torso, and his forehead.

"Why are you having people sign your body?" Bella asked in a disgusted tone, that made me chuckle lowly.

"I wanted Vegas to be memorable. What's more memorable than having hot ladies sign all over my body?" the man asked with a laugh.

"Maybe a hot lady ripping off your balls." Bella said innocently as can be.

The man started laughing at her, thinking she was joking, until, both the man and I were shocked when she actually grabbed his balls...tightly.

"Now stay away from me, you sick pervert." she said, twisting her hand slightly, making the man squeal.

She finally let go and the men drifted away to the other side of the pool to keep themselves at a safe distance.

"Okay, I think some of Rosalie is definitely rubbing off on you." I joked as I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. "See what happens if you're even only feet away?" I teased.

"Look." she said pointing to the guys across the pool. Currently two women were giggling as they signed the guys thigh. It was repulsive. "Men are disgusting." she then turned her gaze back to me. "How did I manage to snag one of the only decent ones out there?" she asked before kissing my nose.

"Do you have another boyfriend I don't know about?" I joked.

"You're a silly man."

"Would you like a raft my dear?" I asked her. She nodded and I saw a unoccupied one floating a couple feet from us. I swam and got it, hauling it back to Bella. "Climb on, milady."

BPOV

I climbed on to the newly acquired raft and squirmed around until I was comfortably laying on my back. Edward grabbed the end of the raft and started dragging me around the pool.

"Are you ready for the tour, miss?" he asked in deeper voice than usual, making me laugh.

"Why I do declare, I've always wanted to see the pool before." I said in an overly girly fake Southern accent.

I sat up on my elbows so I could see what he was about to point out.

"On our left you'll see that there is more pool and then people lying down on chairs. They are a lazy people here. You are lucky that you see them in their habitat."

I laughed as Edward continued the tour on the raft. He even dragged me straight into a water fountain, making the water pound down hard against my body, and thoroughly drenched my starting to dry body.

"Edward!" I exclaimed once we were out of the waterfall.

He picked me up off the raft and cuddled me close to his body. "Yes?" he asked as he gave me his dazzling smile. I actually completely forgot about what I was going to say and just stared at him.

"Would you like to go back to the room now?" he asked me and all I could do was nod my head. Honestly I didn't care where I went, as long as he was by my side.

I watched as he hoisted his perfect body out of the water. Droplets fell from his toned core as his arm muscles flexed in the process of pulling himself out of the pool. Then, his hand was in front of my face. I looked at his eyes which held amusement. I took his hand, and much faster than I expected, I was hoisted up and my chest slammed into Edward's.

I pulled myself away. "OW, damn you are hard!" I exclaimed without think as I rubbed my now sore breasts together. I noticed heads snap in our direction but ignored them.

"No, but if you don't stop doing that, I will be." he said, looking serious as his eyes fell to my chest. And I noticed my erotic motions. Tending to my sore boobs was turning him on, eh? Well it was his fault. Him and that sculpted, hard chest of his. Ow.

We eventually made it up to our suite and I changed into white shorts and a strapless navy blue shirt Alice had packed. It was actually really cute. It fit well around my breasts, not about to fall down (I did the jump test in the bathroom). And then, it pleated out towards the bottom. Very cute and that way, no matter what we did, I was prepared.

I came out of the bathroom to find a clothed Edward sitting on the bed. "So, what now?" he asked me.

"What? This was your idea. You're supposed to have it all planned out." I told him.

"I thought on our last night, I would be nice and do what you wanted." he smiled.

I thought for a second. "Well, we haven't been to New York New York. We could go there and that way we could see the strip too." I told him, seeing as how that hotel was towards the end of the strip.

He smiled at the idea. "Then New York New York it is. It has a crazy nightlife there anyways."

the sun was starting to go down as we headed outside out hotel. It really was even more amazing at night. I could get a neck ache from looking up at all the signs on the street.

"Last call for hot babes, Edward." I said with a laugh as _another_ Hot Babes truck passed us.

We walked the long way to the New York styled hotel and entered to find it absolutely crawling with people. There was barely any room to walk. Edward was right, this must be a popular spot for the nightlife.

"I have an idea." Edward said with a smirk.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

But he never answered. He just grabbed my wrist and the next thing I knew, I was in a bar crowded with people. Edward somehow pushed us up to the front where the bar was and I saw four women behind it twirling glasses and bottles, and giving every one quite the show.

I looked at the red neon sign glowing in behind the women. "Coyote Ugly" it read. _Oh shit!_

"Okay, everyone, now who's ready for the dancing contest?" a blonde behind the bar shouted out, to receive massive amounts of cheering back. "Good! Now, we pick the girls from the crowd. They will come on the bar and start to dance. Me and my girls will pick off the worst ones. Last girls standing WINS!" she yelled, and again everyone cheered. "The winner, gets her pick of any guy in the room. Are you ready to DANCE?" she screamed. Again, screaming was the response. "Than hit that Music!"

Suddenly "I love Rock 'n Roll" started playing by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. The blonde stood on the bar and looked out into the crowd for girls to get up on stage and dance. I tried to bury myself behind Edward as he laughed.

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to dance?" he asked. I glared at him and continued to hide. Yes, I was a coward. But I already had to pole dance. I mean, really, how much did I have to dance for this boy?

I looked up and saw that there were 5 girls up on the bar.

"Dance for the boy you want!" the blonde shouted.

I noticed many of the girls eyeing Edward. They would look at him while moving their hips and licking their lips. And then it hit me...one of these girls would win Edward. I looked around the bar and knew that he was the most attractive guy there (I mean honestly, when is he not the most attractive guy?). _Double SHIT!_ One of these sluts would get my man.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled as I pushed Edward a little to the side. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I climbed up onto the bar. I just jumped right up and started to dance with the five others. They all glared at me, but the hell if I cared, I had my own man to win.

So I danced. I danced like I never danced before, because I had something to win. And if I lost, some other hussy would be spending time with Edward. Sure, he would keep me by his side for it, but there was no way I was sharing what was mine.

So I swung my hair around, moved my hips suggestively, and even bent my back back almost all the way to the bar.

One by one girls were getting kicked off the bar. Then it was down to me and this red headed tramp that was staring directly at Edward. So I pulled out all the stops. Kicking my legs up to show my flexibility and dropping it like it's hot multiple times. My hands constantly played with my hair sexily and I even sucked on my finger before letting it drop to my cleavage. Don't judge me...it was to win Edward!

"And we have a winner!" The blonde said. She turned to the red head. "Get your ass off the bar." she yelled at her with a laugh. I won! I had just one. "Damn girl, you sure can move." she said to me. If my face wasn't so red from the sweating, it would've been after that remark and all the cat calls and whistles I earned. "Pick your man."

The crowd erupted and guys would raise their hands screaming, "pick me!". Of course I already had my mind made up. I looked at Edward, and he winked at me. I jumped off the bar and he caught me effortlessly, bridal style.

"Ah, you picked me." he laughed.

I reached up and kissed him...hard. Not caring that tons of people were watching and in fact cheering us on. I let my hands tangle in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, deepening the kiss. I went until I absolutely had to breath, and then finally pulled away.

"And you accuse me of dazzling _you_." he laughed, while I felt his chest heave. He set me down on my feet.

We left the bar after that. We walked around and looked at the little bars and shops that where there, but didn't really spend much time there.

However, once we got to the ESPN Zone, we ran straight up to the arcade like little kids and started to play the games.

I proudly kicked his ass in 7 rounds of air hockey. However, he totally opened up a can on my ass when we played Tekken. He took me to that ridiculous game with the basketballs and put in the money to play.

"Edward, I suck at basketball." I told him.

"That's why I'm going to teach you." he said coming behind me and pushing himself up against my back, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure.

I took a ball in my hand and his large hands adjusted their position on the ball. He raised my arms, and together we shot the ball. We only got through a couple before the timer ran out. And even when the game stopped, he just wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I was so comfortable just like that and I never wanted him to let go.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I have something planned for our last night away together." he seductively.

"Okay." I blurted out too eagerly.

And then we began our long journey back to our hotel.

* * *

**OOooo...what does Edward have planned? Only time will tell...lol.**

**Okay, I just thought I'd clue you guys in on a little something. I love music...lol. A lot of my chapters are taken from songs. This one too. "One Day More" is from the musical Les Miserables. I love that song. And YES...The title of the STORY is from Air Supply's song. I freakin' love that song! I swear I can never get over it...lol.**

**That story about the creepy guys in the pool asking Bella to sign him is a true story that happened to me in Vegas. I didn't grab his balls but did have a couple of choice words to say to him...lol.**

**And also, I DID kick both my brother's asses in air hockey...lol. True story.**

**As always, I lOVE you guys. I almost have 2,000 Reviews. that's incredible. THANK YOU!**

**ashel-13**


	40. What Matters Most

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if you still think I'm Stephenie Meyer, you would all be begging me to let you use Edward. And if I **_**was**_** Stephenie Meyer I would say no and just keep him to myself...selfish? Oh yeah!**

**First and foremost, to the Review Crew! Thanks for all your continuing support.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to twilightfreek for actually getting down on one knee and actually proposing TO the story. It cried at your kind words. But my story is kinda a ho and likes to play the field...sorry..lol. And also to KaitlynMasenCullen27. Girl, I don't know what drugs you are taking but there is no way I am better than the great S.M...but thank you for your compliment. I swear if you guys keep saying things like that, my self-esteem will be through the roof! **

**Okay, let me say that when I first started this a month and 5 days ago, I had NO IDEA it would end up being this long! I seriously thought it would end up being a 16 chapter story...yeah, look how that went...lol. But with your amazing reviews to keep me motivated, I kept the chapters coming. Sometimes, I don't even know where I come up with some of this, and most of the time it's completely random, so thanks for bearing with me. **

**Anyways, I suppose you want to know what happens on their last night, so ON WITH IT...**

* * *

BPOV

As soon as we got to the door of our suite, Edward covered my eyes with his hand.

"No peeking. You are to go straight to the bathroom. I will bring in your night bag. Have a bath and change into your nightwear and the robe I give you. Understand? If you peek, there will be serious consequences." he whispered in my ear.

I contemplated the naughty punishment for peeking, but was knocked out of my daydream by Edward.

"Bella? Behave now." he said as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Fine, no peeking. I get it." I gave in as I closed my eyes behind his hand.

I could hear him open the door after sliding the key through the slot. I let him guide me to the bathroom and I stood on the tile, not sure if I could open my eyes yet. He left me but was back in an instant.

"Here is your bag. You can come out when you're done." he said as he gave me a kiss and existed the bathroom.

I opened my eyes and started to run the water into the bathtub, getting it at the right temperature before plugging the tub and letting it fill.

As I let my body sink into the hot water, I felt more relaxed already. I spent a couple moments just laying in the tub, enjoying the feeling before actually starting to wash myself. It was a shame Edward hadn't joined me. There was definitely enough room for two in the huge tub which even had jets to massage my back as I soaked. I could get used to this. I would have to ask if we could come back again.

It was sad that our alone time together was already finished. It seemed like longer than it was, but in a good way. I loved waking up in this city with Edward and no worries in the world other than what to do with ourselves for the day. But as much as I loved it, I missed my friends and looked forward to seeing them.

While I sat in the tub after my washing, I decided to call Alice. This was the longest we had been apart since college freshman year.

"Bella?" she said in her chipper voice.

"Hey Alice. How is it there without me?"

"Oh, Jasper and I keep ourselves busy." she said with a giggle. "How do you like Vegas?"

"I love it. This was the perfect weekend. I'm so glad I lost the bet." I laughed.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you're not, well you know..." she trailed off suggestively.

"Don't worry, we've done enough of that to last the week." I laughed. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh, Jasper is getting very antsy. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you get home!" she said happily.

"Yep. Have fun." I said with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and got out of the tub, wrapping myself in a towel and letting the tub drain. I then proceeded to dry my hair. I had to admit it looked like sex hair by the time it was dry. I slipped on a beautiful silk nightgown that Alice had packed for me **(on my profile)**, and saw a robe laying on the counter.

It was a beautiful red color with a warm mustard colored stitching. I pulled it on, finding it warm and incredibly fluffy and comfortable.

I took a look in the mirror to make sure I was presentable and was quite pleased with my appearance. I opened the door to that led into the suite and found it darker than usual.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked around the suite. The only light was coming from dozens of candles lit throughout the room, giving it a warm and romantic glow. The ground was littered with rose pedals, and the fireplace that was in the room, opposite of the bed was lit.

But the best sight in the room by far, was a shirtless Edward, wearing only a pair of deep red pajama bottoms.

"You look incredible." he purred as drew closer to me.

"I could say the same about you." I said as my face turned an embarrassing shade of red.

He led me over to a blanket laid out in front of the fire place where we sat down. He positioned me to sit int between his legs, my back against his chest as he supported his weight with his hands, leaning back slightly.

"This is nice." I sighed, completely content at the moment.

"I thought we should have one last romantic night together before we have to put up with everyone again." Edward laughed. "Look, I even have food and beverages."

I looked over to where he seemed to be looking and found that the 'food and beverages' he had been talking about was a silver platter of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne in and ice bucket.

"How thoughtful of you." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss, leaning upright.

He sat himself up and started to pour us each a glass of champagne, handing one over to me. "Now, what would you like to do while we spend our last night here together?" he asked, sitting across from me, his emerald eyes sparkling from the light of the fire.

I thought for a moment. "How about a game." I proposed.

"If it's anything like Go Fish, I'm all for it." he laughed.

"Okay, then we are going to play The Question Game!" I announced.

He raised one eyebrow at me. "The Question Game? Now there's a creative title." he laughed.

"Hush. Now, this is how you play. We go back and forth asking each other anything we want...anything. The first person to refuse to answer, loses. Easy enough?" I explained, and he nodded his head.

"Okay, you should start, I guess. Since you thought of it." he said.

"Edward, what was your favorite subject in school?" I asked, thinking we should start it off slow. No doubt that eventually we would both pull out the big guns in an effort to win.

"Science...obviously. Bella, favorite Air Supply song?" he asked with a laugh.

I tried to glare at him, but I my lips curved into a small smile, making it less affective. "You will never forget that, will you?"

He shook his head. "Never. Are you refusing to answer the question?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" I asked. He just nodded with a humor dancing in his eyes. "Making Love Out of Nothing At All." I grumbled. "Edward, best prank phone call you've ever made?"

"Too easy. I was a junior in high school and hanging out with Emmett and Jasper. They decided to have me call WalMart. I believe when they asked how they could help me it went something like this: 'Do you...ha...have...a...toil...toilet...pap...paper..di...di...dispenser?' to which they answered yes. I kept them on the line for like ten minutes, all the whiled stuttering like I was handicapped. Emmett and Jasper nearly pissed themselves." He laughed.

"You are so horrible." I laughed.

"But you're laughing too. Besides, I was a child." he said as his laughter died down. "Okay, back to business, Bella, fictional character that you find attractive?" he asked.

Oh, he was so gonna get it. "My number one is a video game character. Jin from the Tekken games. Hey, I see that look, don't judge me!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry. Why Jin?" he asked.

"I don't know. Because he's sexy." I plainly stated. Okay, I was so done messing around. "Edward, have you ever heard your parents having sex?" I asked with an innocent smile.

This time he glared at me. "Yes." he said shortly, while I did my best not to laugh.

"More than once?" I asked with my smile still in place.

His eyes narrowed at me. "Multiple times. Are you happy now? Can I _please_ change the subject?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Now, when was the fist time you masturbated and to whom or what?" he asked. Oh, he was just hitting below the belt now.

I felt my face immediately burn and I looked away from his gaze that I could feel on me still. I bit my lower lip, trying to think about how to phrase this.

"Bella..." he sang, trying to get me to answer. "Wont you tell me?"

I couldn't look up at him as I said this. It was just way too embarrassing. I mean honestly, who ever thinks they're going to have to admit this? It just wasn't fair. "Sophomore year." I was able to get out and then took a big breath, closing my eyes. "And...you." I barely whispered.

The response I got was silence, so I started to open my right eye, and then the left to look at Edward. He was just staring at me with a shocked expression on his face, making me blush even further.

I waited for what seemed like minutes, but his face still didn't change. I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, honestly Edward, what the hell are you thinking, because it's starting to creep me out that you're that still."

And then, he came flying at me, knocking me to the blanket and looking down at me. Before I had time to respond, he kissed me deeply and I could feel the lust radiating off of him. Now that reaction I didn't expect, but I thoroughly enjoyed it.

He let me breathe but brought his hot and panting mouth to my ear. "That is the sexiest thing I've heard." he said before kissing below my ear.

I laughed nervously. "Okay. Does this mean I win?" I asked, but he began to pull himself off me and sit up again.

"Not even close." he said with a smirk.

"Fine. Then Edward, when was the last time you had an erection?" I asked.

He shrugged, but looked away from my eyes. "Today, when I saw you in that tiny bathing suit. And if I'm being honest. My bottoms got a little...snug, when you answered that last question."

We went back and forth, throwing question at each other, but neither would crack, so we decided it was a tie and left it at that.

"I think you look a little hungry." Edward said with a smile. I just laughed as he reached for the silver tray filled with the strawberries.

He reached for one and slowly placed it at my lips. I smiled at the cliche action, but took a bite nonetheless. They were really delicious. I fed him next, and he made sure that his lips grazed over my fingers before taking a bite.

Before he grabbed the next one, he tugged gently on the strings of the robe, letting it open to reveal the blue silk nightgown I was wearing. He raked over it for a moment before lifting another of the fruit to my lips. I sucked on it first, gliding my mouth over it before biting it. His eyes started to burn through me as I picked up one myself, but he refused to let me feed him anymore.

He took the fruit from me and dragged it lightly over my collarbone, before licking my skin. We finished the whole tray, teasing each other like that. I had never enjoyed fruit so much.

When it was gone I snuggled up to his chest and he just held me there.

"Good thing you won the bet." I laughed.

His body shook as he chuckled. "You were so confident in the beginning. I swear I had never been more frustrated in my entire life."

"The whole thing kind of backfired. You realize that right?" I laughed. "I made the bet so we weren't on top of each other all the time. But all it did was make us tease even more. Not exactly how I planned it to go."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I couldn't be happier that a plan backfired."

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his torso. "I don't want to go home tomorrow." I whined.

"Me neither."

"Good, let's just live here. In this suite. We can do whatever we want. It would be fine." I suggested in a joking tone, but it was a nice thought.

"Alice would kill us." he laughed. "No worries, Love. We will come back. Or escape to some other place." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. "Have you thought about the end of summer at all?" I asked him.

He let out a sigh. "Yeah, I have." He lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. He kissed my lips gently, keeping his hand cupping my chin. "Bella, we'll be fine. It will only be a little while apart. Besides," a mischievous grin crossed his face, "you in my dorm room would be oh so very fun."

I laughed. "I guess your right."

"Of course I am. I love you too much to ever let you go." he assured me.

"And I've waited too damn long for you to let _you_ go." I sat up to look at him straight on. "But I swear to god, if a girl makes a pass at you when I'm at your dorm, I will kill her." I told him seriously.

"I like how confident you've become. And don't worry, we'll just have to make sure the whole floor hears how much I love you." he said with a smile. "And whenever I can, I'll come visit you and Alice too."

I laughed. "And by visit me and Alice you mean kick your sister out of the room for the day."

"Of course. I don't think she'd want to watch." he chuckled.

I hugged him closer to me. "I love you."

"And I you. It wont be that bad."

I sighed, hoping he was right. "But we still have tonight together, and the rest of summer." he reminded me. "And you look breath taking in that gown." he whispered in my ear, making me blush.

We spent the night cuddled together, laughing at the random thoughts one of us would bring up. Like when I asked him what his drag queen name would be. He answered Priscilla because of a movie about drag queens called Priscilla Queen of the Desert. He asked me what my stripper name would be and I answered Candy.

I was sure no one else would be able to appreciate the strange conversations we had. But to us, the strange questions that no one ever thinks to ask, are the ones that really let you know about a person. Because when we thought about it, did a person's favorite color really matter when you can find out their favorite super hero or Beanie Baby? Exactly.

So that's how our night went. Making fun of each other and arguing over who was better...the Backstreet Boys or N'Sync **(Backstreet Boys are soooo better!)**.

By the end I was lying on the blanket in hysterics after Edward told me about an incident with Emmett and Jasper after his 21st birthday. The boys had insisted that they get Edward drunk. They went back to Edward's house and they were all so out of it, that when they wanted to go to sleep in the living room, the microwave light in the kitchen was still on. He told me how they searched all over the kitchen for a good 20 minutes for the light, only to discover it was on the microwave itself.

"And that is why I don't drink heavily." he laughed, as I was still on my back laughing.

Then, suddenly he was on top of me, staring down at my face, with a gentle smile on his face.

"You have the most amazing laugh." he said softly, before lowering himself to me and kissing me gently but with all the love we both possessed.

And we continued, making love right in front of the fireplace like has been done in so many romance movies and books. But we knew we were different. There would be no credits rolling at the end. There would be no end to our story. No wondering what happens after the happy ending...because our story would go on. After every time we made love, it was only the ending of a chapter, but never the story. We would go on. And that thought alone made me realize that we would make it, even at the end of summer. Even after the summer was over, we would go on.

When we were finished, he draped the blanket over our bodies and we cuddled in front of the dying fire, until we both fell asleep. The end to our Vegas chapter, but no where near the end of our story. After all, tomorrow was another day. The day we would return home, and the summer would continue.

* * *

**DON"T FREAK OUT! I know how that sounded, but it is NOT the end of the story. I just got a little dramatic and went off on a tangent...I tend to do that...lol. Unless you want me to stop...but I hope not. **

**So, there, they leave Vegas the next day, but no worries, that just means more of Emmett's goofiness, and Alice's hyperness, so we're good. **

**Oh, and sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted to get something up before Kevin WoW's it up this weekend. **

**Love You ALL...you are the coolest people ever!**

**ashel-13**


	41. Googling Bella

**Disclaimer: That Twilight book...or whatever it's called, yeah, it's not mine...Damn!**

**Cheers, to the Review Crew!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to reloadme. I'm happy that out of all the fanfictions you chose to read mine...thanks. To bloodsuckingbeauty72 for raising my ego 21 points for calling me the 2****nd**** S.M...really, that is tooooooo nice. To pebbs7286 for calling me her favorite author...how sweet. To xxlaurencullenxx for making an account just to review my story...that is amazing to me. To HereWithoutYou for sharing with her friend...I'm glad the story could get her hooked on the real books. And lastly to Asta-loves-colors...you are welcome for the best night of your life winks...lol. That made me laugh so hard.**

**And just a side note to Capriconr75. Yes, because my story is such a ho, it uses protection. It is a safe story...thought I'd let you know...lol.**

**Thansk to BiteMe1918 for the slumber party idea. i think it worked well for this.**

**Ooo...last thing, and I'm done..promise. Okay, this chapter is complete fluff. Actually the whole story is, but this chapter certainly is just so they have time to recover from the trip.**

**Right...On with it...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Once we had gotten back home, Alice so graciously granted us the rest of the day to tell them about our trip. I don't think I could've dealt with my family if I was thrown into some strenuous activity as soon as we arrived home. And I highly doubt Bella would be up for it too

As soon as we walked through the door, the two couples bombarded us with questions, all talking at once and making it impossible to understand what anyone was saying.

"Whoa! Hey guys, how about we all go sit in the living room and we then we'll tell you everything you want to know about our trip." I suggested.

They all shut up for the five seconds it took to walk into the living room. Bella and I sat on the couch while everyone else sat on the floor in front of it, staring at us.

"Um...where should we start?" I asked, looking at Bella.

"How about with that sluty stewardess that was all over you." she said glumly. She's too cute when she's jealous. 

"She was not all over me." I informed her. "She was just more friendly than necessary."

"A stewardess hit on you?" Alice asked, shocked.

"If someone ever did that to Emmett, I would beat her bitch ass." Rosalie said with a smile. No doubt she probably would.

"She asked if he needed help with his seatbelt." Bella said angrily. All of the girls had a 'oh no she didn't' look on their faces that was absolutely priceless.

"Bella, what did you do to the ho?" Alice asked, sounding a bit strange hearing her use the word 'ho'.

"She buckled me in herself." I said with a laugh. The girls all smiled and Jasper laughed, but Emmett looked confused.

"Why? Do you seriously need help with a seatbelt? They're not that hard to do. You just take the two straps and buckle them together. Duh, Edward, even _I_ can do that." Emmett said, informing us al on his seatbelt skills.

Bella leaned down to him sitting on the floor, as if she was talking to a child. "Emmett, I helped him with his seatbelt so I could grab his penis." she said bluntly. I laughed at how she just came out and said it and also at Emmett's face as his mouth formed an 'o'.

"Rose, how come you never help me with my seatbelt?" he asked his fiancé.

"Because you're so good at doing it yourself." she said, as if it was a compliment, and he smiled proudly. Dear god, that could be taken in more ways than one.

"So, what next?" Jasper asked.

"Well, next we landed and..." I started but was cut off by my brother yet again.

"Wait, how many times did you guys go to the bathroom?" Emmett asked while wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"We didn't" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, but Edward almost had his fun right in the seat of the airplane." Bella laughed.

"But," I said interrupting her. Our friends and family didn't really have to know what little control I had on the plane. "then, we got to the limo and it took us to our hotel." I continued.

"You got a limo?" Rose asked, a little bit of yearning in her voice. 

"Yeah he did!" Bella exclaimed. "And we went to our hotel. We stayed at the Venetian right on the stip. It was beautiful. There were all of these shops in it. Ooo..and a gondola that we rode in. It was so awesome!" Bella explained, getting more excited the more she talked.

"You did a gondola ride? Aw, that's so cute!" Alice sighed dreamily.

"Alice you would've loved the shops too. It was all designer. I refused to buy anything but my wonderfully evil boyfriend bought me the cutest Coach purse and matching wallet. And a dress that I wore to Phantom of the Opera...and jewelry." she took a breath after the rant and fell back against the couch.

"You saw Phantom of the Opera? Aw, you two are so made for each other." Alice commented.

"What else, what else?" Emmett said, bouncing up and down like a little kid. 

"Well, we got an offer for a threesome and a lesbian fell in love with Bella." I laughed. "Add the pool and the fountains, and those are the highlights." I told our friends.

"Well, I would have picked some other things as my highlight." Bella mumbled as her face turned red and she giggled,burying her face in my shoulder.

"ALRIGHT! Slumber party NOW!" Alice suddenly shouted. "Boys go to whoever's room. Girls, my room, five minutes."

With that, every stood up and headed upstairs.

"Well that was odd." Bella said to me as we walked to our room. She stopped in our room, looking at the drawers that were hers.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, curious as to why she stopped.

"I'm trying to decide what to wear for this slumber party. I don't have much since a lot was used in Vegas. Hey, Can I borrow one of your shirts?" 

I wrapped my arms around her. "Of course." Then a thought entered my mind. "Hey Bella, do you think I could take you shopping?" I asked her.

She turned in my arms to look at my face. "Okay." she said with a confused look. "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking. If I bought you something to wear for only me, would you wear it?"

"Of course. I would wear anything for you." she said before kissing the tip of my nose.

"_Anything?_" I made sure.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Good. Now here's a shirt." I said, letting go and tossing a tee shirt to her. She grabbed a pair of shorts and kissed my cheek. We said our goodnights to each other and took off to the designated rooms which were once again Alice's and Emmett's.

**BPOV**

I got to Alice's room to of course already see Alice and Rose in the room. I shut the door behind me, stripped, and changed into Edward's shirt and my shorts. When I was done, I joined them on Alice's giant bed. We all sat cross legged, just like little junior high girls about to talk about their latest crush. They just stared at me.

"Okay enough of this. Why did you spontaneously decide to have a slumber party?" I asked my best friend.

Rose just smiled at me while Alice answered. "Well, I noticed after Edward told us about the 'highlight' of the trip, that you obviously disagreed. So what, exactly, would _your_ highlights include?" she asked.

My face immediately started to burn. Oh god, they were asking me about the sex. I mean, sure, they asked before if we had done it (even though they could clearly hear), but asking for details was a bit different). My eyes dropped and started to trace the patterns of th comforter. 

"Bella." Rose teased. "Come on, we used to tell you all of our little stories. So now, it is definitely your turn to spill."

I finally looked up to meet their smiling faces. They knew I would give in, I always do.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked with a sigh.

"Your first night. Something had to happen on her first night in Vegas." Alice told me.

"Okay, first night in Vegas. Let's see. We told you about the shops in the hotel. We changed, and Edward said that we should go to club Jet at the Mirage. We went, and just when we were...ummm..." I started to blush thinking about what we did in that VIP room, "getting comfortable in the VIP room, Heidi walked in." I told them.

"Wait. Who's Heidi?" Rose asked.

"Heidi is the woman that liked me." I said quietly while looking away.

"Way to go, Bella! Not only do you have the guys chasing you, but now the girls too." Rose said, sounding proud while I blushed again.

"Sorry Bella. Go on." Alice urged me.

"So, she kinda interrupted us. We went out and started to dance, when Edward noticed the stripper poles were empty. And Edward kind of suggested that I..." I was interrupted by Alice this time.

"He didn't!" she stated rather than asked.

"Oh yeah, he asked me. And I did. Heidi joined me after a while. When I was done, he literally could not keep his hands off me." I smiled at the memory. "We obviously ended up back at the hotel. Once we were in the bed, he was..." I searched for the right word.

"An animal?" Rose guessed.

I nodded. "That's definitely a good way to phrase it. But that wasn't my favorite night. The next day we woke up and showered. We walked the strip for a bit and then went to lunch at Margaritaville. It was actually really fun." I told them all about the poor waitress and her dropping the tray, and they rolled on the bed laughing.

"That poor girl!" Alice laughed. "Okay, then what?"

"Then we went to Phantom. After that, he said we had one more stop and walked us to the Bellagio for the dancing fountains. They were beautiful." I sighed. "And then we went back to the room whereEdwardtalkeddirtytome." I rushed out, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"Come again?" Rose said with a smile, letting me know she knew exactly what I said but wanted me to actually say it.

I glared at her. "Edward talked dirty to me, okay?" I said with a glare, which was probably not effective due to the massive amount that I was blushing.

"Shut up! Edward?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Wow. That must've been a long night." Rose said with a wink. 

"You have no idea. He told me one of his fantasies and then, well it was a long night that included a phone call from the front desk telling us to keep it down." I laughed at the embarrassing memory. 

"Bella, you're a freak." Rose exclaimed with a proud smile. "And to think she used to be our sweet and innocent virgin friend. My, how the tables have turned."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "That was my favorite part." I went on and told them about the night before with the fireplace and the strawberries. 

"Then, this morning we said our good-byes to Heidi before heading to the airport. I think Edward gave her my number though." I laughed. "Oh, and hey, thanks a lot for that piece of cloth you called a swimsuit." I said to Alice sarcastically.

"What can I say, I thought it would get Edward's blood pumping." Alice giggled.

"Yeah, well it was evil." I told her. 

**EPOV**

I went to Emmett's room and found my brother and best friend there.

"Okay, I can guess why Alice did this." I told them with a laugh.

"Why?" Emmett asked, looking lost.

"Because they're discussing what kind of sex Edward and Bella had." Jasper said to him. Then turned to me. "So, how did it go?" he smiled.

"A gentleman never discusses such things." I informed them.

"You may be right." Jasper agreed. "But I bet according to what Bella is telling the girls, you were anything _but _a gentleman at the time."

"Come on dude, SPILL!" Emmett said. "Though I'm sure you did quite a bit of spilling with Bella."

"EMMETT. At least _try _to not so perverted about it." I told him.

"Fine, fine. Now, the story please."

"Umm..okay. Where should I start?" I asked them.

"Well, just give us the good parts. We really don't care about the dancing fountains or that lame stuff." Jasper said.

I glared at him. "Actually the fountains were quite beautiful." I informed him. "But, I would say one of my favorite parts was when she pole danced for me."

"Bella pole danced?" Emmett asked with wide eyes. "Our Bella?" 

"_My _Bella. Yes, she did. And it was amazing! The way she moved and swung around the pole, and tossed her hair. God. Amazing is the only way to describe it."

"You got Bella to pole dance. You have an amazing power, my friend." Jasper said, patting me on the back.

"No, just an amazing girl." I corrected. "Then after we saw Phantom we went back to the room and she insisted I talk dirty to her. So I did. I never knew she would like it _that _much. Dear god. I'm pretty sure that was the best sex that someone has had...ever." I told them without exaggeration.

"Oh come on. Dude, get off your high horse." Emmett said. Of course he would say something like that. He thought he was the God of sex.

"The front desk called our room telling us to keep it down." I said, a little proudly, I'll admit.

"You lie." Jasper said, his eyes narrowing.

"Would you like me to tell you all the places in the room we were? They included three times in the bed, the table in the kitchen area, the wall (just thinking about it again was exciting me a little too much) and eventually we ended up on the couch after...a certain position." 

"I am so proud of you." Emmett said, wiping a fake tear off his cheek.

"So what was the best thing she wore on the trip?" Jasper asked.

I thought for a moment. "Oh, she had this white bikini that Alice packed. She looked fantastic in it." I told them. "It looked like it was made out of gauze. So sexy."

"Oh yeah, a gauze bikini. Rose had one." Emmett told me. "Though I never allowed her to wear it out in public."

"What's a gauze bikini?" Jasper asked.

I went over to the computer in Emmett's room and google imaged 'gauze bikini'. I pressed enter and the results came up in small pictures. 

"Click that one." Emmett instructed as he pointed to a brunette on a white chair. I did as he instructed and blew the image up, only to make my eyes go wide and I completely froze.

"Is that..." Emmett trailed off.

I just nodded my head, my mouth open and my eyes still wide. 

There, on the screen was a picture of Bella in her bikini. She was sitting on one of the chairs at our hotel. Her legs straddled the chair, being open in a very provocative way. Her right hand was on her thigh and her left lifted up a small portion of her hair. Her head was turned to the right and I could see my leg in the corner of the picture. I remember that exact moment.

It was after I gave her a tour of the pool and she was laughing at something I had said. She was dripping wet, leaving her thin, white swimsuit soaked. You could barely see the outlines of her nipples. Oh my god, someone took a picture of _my_ Bella and posted it on the net.

I was appalled that someone would do that without her knowledge, but at the same time, I felt really guilty for becoming quite aroused at the image. She was just so sexy.

"Um...I have to go to the bathroom." Emmett said, getting up and walking to his bathroom.

"That...wow." was the sentence that Jasper formed.

I turned off the monitor. "Stop looking at her. Oh my god, she would be so embarrassed if she ever found that." I said, covering my eyes. "Do you have any idea how many people probably saw that already?"

"Well," Jasper said, turning the computer back on. "I will find out." He went to the link below the picture called something like There were different boys posting their thoughts about my girlfriend on the site.

"Oh god, I don't even want to know what they said." I told my best friend, getting up and walking over to sit on the bed.

"Are you sure? Because they all seem to think whoever's leg that is, is the luckiest guy in the world." Jasper laughed. "And there is a boy that is _very_ descriptive about her breasts. There's a whole two paragraphs." he laughed.

"Jasper, please. Just turn it off. As if it's not enough to have guys ogle at her in person. Now I have boys drooling over my girlfriend from the internet." 

"What did I miss?" Emmett came back in looking cheery.

"Boys commenting on Bella's boobs." Jasper told him.

"Jasper!" I hissed.

"Cool, let me read." Emmett said as he walked over to the computer. 

I got up off the bed and unplugged the power cord to the computer.

"Oh, come on, Edward. It's a compliment. So guys think your girl is hot. You're the one that snagged her." Emmett told me.

"Can we please just drop it?" I asked, almost pleaded. "And for the love of god, DO NOT tell Bella about this. She would surely die from embarrassment." I told them.

They agreed and we set up the blankets on the floor, getting ready for bed. I laid down, thankful that we were off the topic, but of course, they wouldn't let it go that easily.

"That picture will make a lot of boys sleep well tonight." Emmett joked. I hit him with a pillow, and that ended the conversation as we drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I heard the door creep open and I opened my eyes slightly to see who it was, but all I could make out was s vague figure. It approached me, and a warm hand touched my face.

"Bella?" I asked in a whisper over Emmett's snoring.

"I couldn't sleep." she said meekly.

I opened my blankets, inviting her to crawl in with me. She obliged and I held her tight in my arms. She sighed, her breath blowing across my neck. I kissed her head and listened as her breathing deepened until she was asleep. Only then did I close my eyes.

But as soon as I did so, she started to squirm and I thought I heard a small, sleepy giggle escape her mouth. I smiled at her, thinking of how innocent she seemed. 

"Edward." she giggled and squirmed in closer to me.

She rolled on to her back and her hand went to her breast, pushing on it. "Edward." it was more of a moan this time. Okay, so she wasn't so innocent, but I really didn't mind. Her hands went above her head and she had a small smile on her face. 

I scooted in closer and she felt so tiny in my arms. I laid my head on her chest and he arms went to grab me around my neck. She settled down and I soon fell asleep, thinking that this was my new favorite sleeping position.

* * *

**Just a bit of fluff to relax after they got home. The idea of Bella on Google was just too funny to me. She would surley die if she EVER found out. So, will I make her find out? Only time will tell.**

**So i hope you guys liked my fluff!And YAY! For reaching 2,000 reviews! I also have 136,000 hits. That's amazing guys! Thank youSOOOOOO MUCH!**

**ashel-13**


	42. Awkward Turtle

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer I am not. Twilight own I not (wow, if that didn't sound weird).**

**To the Review Crew. If only you guys knew how cool you are. You might know, but I assure you that you are at least 5 times cooler than what you think.**

**Special Mentions to amgglekim for reading all 41 chapter is 24 hours. How? I really don't know...wow!**

**Instead of dedicating this chapter to someone (because ALL the reviews were awesome), all I will say is "Dirt Patch and a Stick." Okay, who thinks that sounds dirty? Raise your hand ashel-13 raises her hand.**

**Alright, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

When I woke up I noticed that the right side of my face was extremely hot and that it was laying on a rather soft pillow. Much softer than I remember it being. Then, all the thoughts from last night came flooding back to me. Slumber party. Bella's bikini. Google images. Bella crawling on the floor with me.

Bella laying with me...I opened one eye to see that I was laying on her left breast. Well, that explained the heat, and the softness. I smiled to myself, making no effort to move. That is until I heard my big brother. Must he ruin everything?

"Okay that's just not fair. She crawls into Edwards bed and he gets the best pillow in the world while we end up sleeping along." Emmett complained.

I just sighed in content. "I have to agree about the best pillow in the world comment, though I would appreciate it if you didn't think about Bella in that rude way of your's. You sound perverted." I told him, my eyes closed and still resting on my love.

"Your laying on her girlfriend's boob, and you call Emmett the pervert?" Jasper asked with a laugh. "You are becoming odd my friend."

Bella started to stir beneath me and I looked up in time to see her eyes open. She stretched her arms above her head. "Hi" she said as she looked down at me in her sweet and shy voice.

"Good morning. Did you sleep alright? You're not sore from the floor, are you?" I asked, a little concerned.

"If she's sore, it's not from the floor." Jasper laughed. I ignored my friend but Bella's face blushed that lovely crimson color.

"Ugh. I think I need to shower." she said, looking down at me, probably expecting me to move.

"Or we could kindly ask Jasper and Emmett to leave the room." I suggested.

"NO WAY!" Emmett yelled. "You already defiled my jeep. You will NOT do it in my room."

Bella just laughed. "Calm down, Emmett. We're not having sex in your room."

"Today." I added just to make Emmett huff and stomp out of the room like a five-year-old. I just smiled up at Bella.

She say up, pushing me off of her and making me groan. "Okay, I'm off. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." and with that, she left the room.

I got up after her, going to Alice's room to talk to Rose. I knocked lightly, already hearing the two girls moving around in there. I wonder what _they_ do at slumber parties.

Alice swung her door wide open with a smile on her face, as usual. "Hey Alice, I need to talk to Rosalie." I said walking into her room to Rose who was sitting on the bed putting socks on. "Hey Rose, can you help me with something today?" I asked, as I scratched the back of my head. 

"Sure. What ever does Edward Cullen need help with?" she asked in her normal rude tone. 

I rolled my eyes. "Shopping for Bella." I told her. "She said she would wear whatever I pick out for her, but I have no idea what size she is or anything like that." I admitted. 

"Wait a minute!" Alice yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "Let me get this straight. You need help shopping and you ask Rose and NOT ME! I am so hurt."

"Um, Alice. I'm going shopping for lingerie for Bella. Do you really want to help your brother shop for his girlfriend? Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Uh...it's SHOPPING!" she said as if the answer was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Alice would you like to help too?" I asked my sister, secretly thinking it would still be a little weird. But then again, both of them would be very helpful.

"I would love to. Thanks for asking." She said with a smile. "We leave in an hour." she said, shoving me out of her room to get ready. I rolled my eyes at her again but left to go to my room.

I told Bella that I was going out with Rose and Alice and laughed when she realized she would be stuck all alone with Jasper and Emmett. And hour later, I kissed her good-bye and was on my way to whatever stores Alice and Rosalie thought would be suitable. 

The drive there was a bit uncomfortable for me. I was in a car with my sister and my soon to be sister-in-law talking about lingerie for my girlfriend (awkward turtle). 

"So what are looking for her to wear?" Alice asked as we sped to the mall in her Porsche. 

I had spent the ride so far, in the backseat by myself trying not to think about the awkward situation I had just landed myself in. 

"Really, Alice, I don't feel that comfortable talking to you about this." I told her honestly.

"That's no fair. You would totally tell Emmett and Jasper what you dream about Bella wearing." She said in a whiny voice.

"Yeah, but they're guys. They understand because they probably think the same things about you two." I defended. Honestly, if I told them, I was afraid of sounding like a sick pervert, and I really didn't need my sister and Rose to think that about me.

"Sexist boy." Rose said in an offended tone.

I sighed. "Do you really want to know?" I asked them. 

"YES!" they screamed at the same time.

"Fine. I looked down at my hands, not believing I was actually about to tell the two girls this. "Well Bella had always seemed so pure and angelic. You know, white and innocent. I just want to see her in something...naughty." I said the last part quietly and my face blushed. Yes, I actually blushed...like what Bella does. But you would too if you talking with your sister about this.

"Oh Edward, that's all we needed to hear. No worries, we are the queens of lingerie." Alice said, smirking at Rose.

God, I did not need to hear that.

**Meanwhile back at the Cullen house...**

**BPOV**

"So, I guess I'm stuck with you guys." I laughed as Emmett and Jasper just sat there staring at me. What the hell where they staring at? They weren't even looking at my face. Boys are so weird.

"Hello...earth to Emmett and Jasper." I called out waving my hands in front of them.

"Pool party!" Emmett yelled out. I shook my head slightly in shock of the random outburst. Jasper just smacked him over the head and they both seemed to snap out of whatever daze they were in.

"Umm...Emmett has been in the mood to go swimming lately." Jasper said waving his hand in the air as if to explain Emmett's outburst.

"Okay, well I guess we could go in the hot tub if you want." I suggested though I really didn't want to...talk about awkward. 

"NO!" they both yelled out, making me take a step backwards. 

"Let's just play some video games." Jasper suggested. I nodded and the three of us headed down to the living room.

We spent the next several hours playing Guitar Hero and Bowling and Baseball on Wii. We took a break and decided to eat some lunch.

"Hey do you guys know what Edward and the girls are doing?" I asked them.

They both shook their heads. "Nope, but now that we're alone, is there anything you want to know about Edward?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I laughed at his face. "Um, like what?" I asked.

"Aren't you curious at all about what he prefers?" Emmett asked, and I instantly began to blush. I mean sure, I've tried to figure out what it is that Edward likes when we're in bed, but to talk to his brother and best friend about it...awkward turtle.

"Alright, we already take that as a yes." Jasper said with a laugh. 

"Oh my god. You guys, this is so weird." I told them.

"You're right. Look knowing my sister, they'll be out for a while." Emmett said. "We need to make this less awkward." he said with a smile, running to a kitchen cabinet and grabbing a bottle of something. "Alcohol...sure to make all of your worries go away."

"Um, Emmett, I'm under age." I informed him. I wouldn't be 21 until September.

"It's fine. We're not leaving the house. We'll be good." he assured me. I reluctantly gave in and nodded my head signaling my compliance.

**Meanwhile, back at the Mall...**

**EPOV**

We were currently in Victoria's Secret. I was the only guy in the store at the time. Every once in a while a middle aged guy would come in and look at stuff and then walk out. Gross.

"Okay, now Bella's cup size is B36. Go look." Alice said, turning me in a direction of bra and pantie sets. 

I let out a frustrated sigh. What the hell was I thinking asking for help on this? Although there was no way I would ever know Bella's cup size. I wonder if Jasper and Emmett know the girl's cup size.

I started to look through the racks, seeing more and more that I _really_ wanted to see my girlfriend in. She would never admit it, but she had a smokin' hot body. Like when she wore that bikini..._No, bad Edward...no thinking about that picture._

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a woman asked me. 

"No thank you." I told her as politely as I could. I was getting sick of women asking me if I needed help. I wished Bella was with me to wrap her arms around me to ward off the other women. I smiled thinking about how cute she is when she's jealous.

"Are you sure? Are you looking for a sister?" she asked. She couldn't be serious. No one gets their sister lingerie...that's just gross. Of course I _was_ shopping for it _with _my sister. My family was seriously messed up.

"My girlfriend." I told her.

"I see." she said as her smile faltered a little. "Well, what cup size is she? Maybe we're the same and I can show you how some of the items would fit." 

"Actually there are certain things that I prefer to only see _her_ in. But if I need any help, I'll let you know." I told her, giving her no choice but to leave me alone.

"Edward! Check out some of the things we got!" Rose said, racing over to me with Alice. Their arms were already full of garments.

I rolled my eyes and started to pick things up. "What the hell is this?" I asked not being able to stop laughing. It was a mesh shirt...completely see through. "What would the point be in even wearing it?"

"Because it's sexy. Don't you want to see her funbags through a shirt." Rose asked.

"Oh, god. Rose...seriously. This is getting weird." I told her. 

"Fine, mesh top is out." She said throwing it over her shoulder.

I pulled out a pair of sexy looking panties, only to find a whole in them. "Um, I think someone tore these." I told the girls.

They just laughed at me while I gave them a confused look. "Silly Edward. Their crotchless panties." Alice laughed. I gave them a 'are you serious' look.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, crotchless panties out." she said throwing them to the ground. "It would've allowed easy access." she said.

"Okay, Rose, when I have sex, I prefer if I take the clothes off first." I told her.

"What is this?" I asked holding up what looked like a stocking.

"It's a body stocking." Alice explains.

"What does she wear under it?" I asked, a little intrigued.

"Nothing." Rose answered simply.

"Are you serious? It's just her in a stocking. That's weird." I told them. Again they rolled their eyes, but let it fall to the ground.

"You're being very difficult, Edward." Alice complained.

We ended up buying only a couple of bra and panties sets and left the store. 

"Oh, I know. If you want naughty, I know the store." Rose said, dragging us into another store. It was black and had whips and handcuffs in it, as well as a fair amount of lingerie.

Again we all set out trying to look for stuff that I wanted to see my Bella in. When we regrouped, I seriously started to regret bringing the girls. They had things like french maid costumes.

"Guys, this isn't Halloween." I informed them. I looked away from their scowling faces and that's when my eyes locked in on it. A black corset with a garter belt. If I could see Bella in anything, it would definitely be that **(picture on my profile)**.

They smiled, letting me know that they approved. They also suggested that I have her wear long black gloves with it. I complied and we bought the outfit.

"Let's eat. I am famished." Alice suggested. Rose and I agreed and we headed to the food court. I was just great full that the most awkward day of my life was over.

We sat down at the food court, each of us eating from different places, when Alice said something that made me almost spit out my soday.

"So, do you want to know what Bella likes in bed?"

Holy god! I mean yeah, sure I did. But not from my sister. So apparently the most awkward day of my life wasn't over.

"Alice, really. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this." I told her.

"Fine, talk to Rose." she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on Edward, don't you want to know how to please the love of your life?" Rose asked with a knowing smile. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, but caved nonetheless. 

"I thought so." She answered. "So, what she said she really liked was when you..." she started telling me exactly (and in great detail I might add) what Bella likes me to do to her.

I tried to push the awkwardness out of my mind and pay attention. I knew at least Bella wasn't in as weird of a situation.

**Meanwhile, back at the Cullen house...**

**BPOV**

The three of us had somehow ended up in the living room, laughing and rolling on the floor with each other. I knew I was far beyond drunk. After all I didn't even know what we were drinking, but we were on our second bottle of it.

"After that paint fight that you guys had when you first got here, he was so flustered." Emmett laughed, his speech slurring. "He just went on and on about how he shouldn't think like that because it wasn't the 'gentlemanly thing to do'." he laughed and Jasper and I joined in.

"Seriously, Bella, you have no idea how you make him feel." Jasper slurred. "He thinks you're pretty." he said, touching my nose with his finger, making us all laugh again.

"Did you know that when we went to the beach and had chicken fights, he got a boner from you having your legs around his head?" Jasper laughed. I joined in shaking my head that I didn't know that. 

"I bet he wouldn't mind you doing that again." Emmett laughed.

Emmett had been 100 right. Alcohol totally took away all of the awkwardness. We all felt really free and open to tell each other everything and anything.

"During that bet of ours, I wanted to have sex with him in the employees lounge." I admitted with a laugh.

"Don't worry, we all know." Emmett laughed along. "And Edward thinks that you're all innocent. I swear to god, you would make him combust if you dressed up in a naughty Catholic school girl uniform." he laughed.

"Or you could just wear that white bikini again." Jasper laughed. 

"He told you about that?" I asked. "I was going to kill Alice, except for the fact that Edward admitted it gave him an erection." I laughed.

"Dude, it gave all three of us one." Emmett laughed. I didn't understand what that meant but at the time it sounded funny so I just laughed along with them.

I wasn't sure how long we just sat there not doing anything but talking, but then someone, namely Emmett, decided we should play a game of Speed **(it's a really fun card game...I love it!)**.

Of course we had a lot of trouble and our reflexes were totally shot so the normally high speed game, took almost 10 minutes to complete. 

At the end I'm pretty sure I ended up passing out on top of Emmett and Jasper's head rested on my stomach. I admit, it was stupid, but what a bonding experience.

**EPOV**

We had finally made it home, and I couldn't have been happier. I just wanted to go into the house and make everything go back to it's normalness. I wanted to just hold Bella in my lap while we listened to music and forget about today.

However, I was glad with some of the things I bought for her, and with the new found knowledge of her likes and dislikes. 

I opened the door and immediately froze. The three we had left home were collapsed on each other on the floor. Emmett was on the bottom, snoring up a storm. Bella's head was on his stomach, and Jasper's was on her's. I looked to the coffee table to see two empty bottles of some kind of alcohol.

I leave my girlfriend alone with my brother and best friend and they get her drunk? What douche bags. 

Rose and Alice on the other hand found it quite humorous.

I walked over to them, moving Jasper so I could get to Bella. I picked her up bridal style and she squirmed slightly in my arms. I carried her to our room and took off her clothes, throwing a tee shirt on her and tucking her in. I went to the bathroom to get a cup of water and 2 Aspirin for when she woke up. She was bound to have on hell of a headache.

Then a thought hit me. Did they let the bikini thing slip to her? I hoped to god they didn't, or if they did, she wouldn't remember. 

* * *

**So I just thought this was a funny idea. I mean seriously, how awkward would that be? lol. I had A LOT of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**Meanwhile, back in Wisconsin...**

**ashel-13 says she loves you all. Thanks for all your awesome reviews. **


	43. Waaayyy Too Sexy

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. If you haven't figured that out by now, than you can just go ahead and think that I am Stephenie Meyer...and then get some medication.**

**To the Review Crew. You guys are so cool, it must hurt a little.**

**Just to let you all know that today I am leaving to go to Michigan with my family for vacation (snowmobiling). I wont be back until Sunday night so that's all until Sunday...just letting you know. Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. But at least it'll give me time to think.**

**Thanks for the overwhelming amount of reviews! Your reviews are honestly my muse and keep me going.**

**So without any further ado. On with it...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with one hell of a headache and the light shining in the window was not helping my cause. I groaned and through an arm over my eyes. I heard the sound of Edward's low chuckle. I hated that I couldn't join his good mood.

"Oh god, I think I'm dead."

I removed my arm to find it pitch dark again. I was so thankful I had a loving boyfriend considerate enough to close the curtains when I had a hang over. If that's not love...

"Here, take these." Edward said as he sat next to me in the dark on our bed. He handed me two pills which I instantly popped in my mouth and swallowed with a glass of water.

"Thanks." I croaked out.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Once I don't feel my heartbeat in my head, I'm going to kill Emmett." I told him.

"Well for the time being you should just sleep for right now." he said, kissing my head once I laid back down. I nodded my head. He didn't have to tell me twice, that was for sure.

"I'll talk to you when you're up. I love you." he said to me.

"Love you too." 

**EPOV**

This was Emmett's doing. How did I guess that one? What was he thinking? Well actually the answer was obvious...he wasn't. I marched down the stairs to get some breakfast for myself, only to find that Alice and Rose were the only ones down there.

"I suppose the boys are in their rooms?" I said with a laugh.

They nodded and rolled their eyes. "I'm sorry Rose, but I might have to kill Emmett for getting Bella drunk and for mentioning the bikini." I told her.

"What bikini?" she asked.

Shit.

"Nothing. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Just forget about it." I told them with a shrug as if it was nothing.

"Oh no you don't. Edward, what bikini are you talking about?" Alice said with a knowing smile.

"You know what. This is all your fault. You're the own that packed that waaaayyyy too sexy bikini. I blame you." I said in a lame attempt to push the guilt onto my sister.

"And how would Emmett know about the 'waaayyyy too sexy bikini', Edward?" Rose asked, as she started to glare at me.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, I know you two wont say anything to Bella because you lover her...and me. And she would seriously die from embarrassment. For her sake, please don't mention this to her." I pleaded.

"Okay, enough of the disclaimers. Just tell us what it is, Edward." Alice said.

I motioned them over to the computer and brought up Google. "So, we were talking about our favorite parts of Vegas. They asked what she wore and the white bikini came to mind. Emmett said he understood because apparently you have one." I said to Rose.

She nodded so I continued. "Jasper on the other hand didn't know what it was. So we decided to Google Image it, just so he could see and understand the position I was in." I explained to them as I typed in 'gauze bikini' into the search engine.

A page of pictures came up and I clicked on the one that was Bella. I enlarged it, and sat back. I had to admit, I had the mental image of how she looked in my mind, but the picture was amazing. It was like refreshing my memory, and did it love to be refreshed. 

"Oh. My. God." was all Rose could get out, while Alice, on the other hand, was speechless. 

"Oh, I know. Now do you see why I don't want her to find out. Pervy boys even talk about her on blogs." I said, not trying to mask my irritation.

"Move, move." Alice said, pushing me away. "I want to read."

"Alice, no. No reading what nerdy, perverted boys think about my girlfriend's body." I told her.

"Oh, fine, leave the room then. I want to read too." Rose butted in. I really hated when she did that.

"Here." Alice laughed, handing me the picture which she had printed out. "Go spend some time with 'waaaayyyy too sexy bikini Bella' and leave us alone. These are hilarious!"

I gave up knowing that they would no longer listen to me anyways. "Fine, but you better not let her catch you." I warned them. They just waved me off and huddled closer to the computer. Ah, yes. My girlfriend in a bikini can sure bring the family together, can't it?

But I walked up the stairs with the picture in my hand when I ran into a not so good looking Jasper.

I stopped. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Don't even ask. Whatcha got there?" he asked gesturing to the picture in my hand. That reminded me.

"Hey you and Emmett didn't mention this to Bella, did you?" I asked, showing him the picture.

He smiled as soon as he laid eyes on it, and I immediately put it behind my back. 

"To be honest I don't really remember exact conversations. I remember Emmett and I getting her to drink with us and telling what to do to you in bed. There was a lot of laughing...and drinking. That's for sure." he said.

"Great, thanks for your help." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and you fiancé is now reading the blog on my girlfriend." I informed him.

"Too fun. I think I'll join her." he laughed.

I quietly entered my room to and ran to my dresser to stick the picture underneath some of my clothing so Bella wouldn't find it. If no one let it slip, it should be fine. I mean why would she ever need to Google 'gauze bikini'? It was a miracle _we_ even did.

"Hey." I heard my angel's voice.

"Good afternoon, Love." I said, making my way over to the bed in the very dark room and sitting down next to her. 

"Hi." she said in a raspy voice from all of the sleep.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked, running the back of my hand down her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." she laughed without humor. "I was thinking of going to see Charlie after I shower. Would you like to come?" she asked.

"You want me to go see your dad with you?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, you know, introduce you to him as my boyfriend." she said with a shrug of her shoulders as if it didn't matter, but I could tell by the look on her face that it did matter to her.

I kissed the cheek I had stroked moments before. "I would love to." I whispered. She instantly perked up.

"Okay, um, I have to go shower first." she said getting up and out of the bed. 

"Would you like some help with that?" I asked with a smirk.

"I think I can handle it myself." she laughed, much to my disappointment. "But could you just go tell Alice we're going. I don't want her planning anything. I'll let Charlie know I'm coming." she told me. 

I nodded and left her to our room. I walked down the stairs to now find Rose, Alice, Jasper, and now Emmett, huddled around the computer screen.

"Honestly guys. Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked them.

None of them turned away from the computer, but I hear Jasper say, "Wow, I didn't even know you could do that. This blog is giving some great pointers." he laughed. 

"Yeah, if it wasn't a secret, we'd have to thank Bella for being hot enough to get pervy boys to write what they want to do to her." Alice laughed.

"They're writing what!" I yelled, running towards the computer. I started to read one of the blogs they were reading, and my eyes widened. "That's just disgusting...why would you do that?" I asked.

"I goat?" Emmett asked. "Can you do that?"

The more I sat there reading, the more furious I was getting that these guys were writing such things about my Bella. However, I couldn't stop. I tried...god knows I tried. But it was like a watching a gruesome movie. When you want to look away, but you don't because you want to know what happens. I lost all track of time.

"What are you guys looking at?" I heard Bella ask.

We all stood up straight, and Alice turned off the computer monitor. "Nothing." she said in a calm voice.

"Well it had to be something. All three of our boys here seem to be quite...excited about whatever it was." she laughed. The three of us looked down to see our current state. I glared at Emmett and Jasper and they just gave me a 'can you blame us' look. Rose and Alice smacked them over the back of the head.

Bella walked to me with a smile. "And do I need to smack you on the back of the head as well?" she asked.

"I don't think so." I told her.

She looked past me to Rose and Alice. "Guys, do I need to smack him?" she asked.

"No, he was good. It's allowed for him." Rose laughed.

"You are all so odd." Bella said with a laugh. "Okay, so Edward and I are going to Charlie's so we'll see you later tonight." she told them.

**BPOV**

As we walked out to Edward's Volvo I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my odd friends. Whatever they were looking at must have been fun if all of them were doing it.

The drive to Charlie's was a short one, and quite for the most part. We pulled up to the my small house and Edward opened my door for me...always the gentleman. (well...not _always_).

I knocked on the door and waited until Charlie opened it, his face in shock. 

"Hi dad!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey Bells." he said hugging me. That was different. Charlie usually didn't show that much affection. "Who is your friend?" he asked eyeing Edward. I hadn't told him that Edward was coming as well.

"Dad, you remember Edward Cullen?" I asked gesturing to Edward.

"Carlisle's boy. Sure. Well come on in." he gestured for us to come in. We made our way to the living room where Charlie sat on the chair, leaving Edward and I to the couch.

"So, Edward, last I heard you wanted to be a doctor." Charlie started.

"Yes sir." Edward answered politely. 

"Well I haven't seen you home for a while." 

"I've been busy with school, Sir. I've been taking extra classes and credits over the summers. This is my first summer back." he responded.

"Busy boy." Charlie laughed.

"Indeed." Edward chuckled. "I was thrilled to come home for a whole summer." 

"Ah." was all Charlie said as he saw Edward's hand resting on my knee.

"Edward and I are dating now." I told him once he didn't say anything.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Since almost the beginning of summer." I told him.

"How is that going to effect your schooling?" he asked, turning into the hard ass cop and overprotective father.

"It's not." I told him. "We'll just see each other over breaks. We've discussed it." I assured him.

"If it lasts that long." Charlie countered. I glared at him. "Not that it wouldn't." he stuttered after catching my glare.

I changed the subject to fishing and asking Charlie how his job was. He invited us to stay for dinner. I was about to shoot that plan down, but Edward quickly agreed, probably wanting to suck up to him more. It was actually cute the way he cared if Charlie liked him or not.

I cooked some fish that Charlie had caught over the weekend and we all ate peacefully making conversation. Edward and I were careful not to give Charlie so many details. Somehow I don't think he would be pleased to know that his 20 year-old daughter took a trip to Vegas with her new boyfriend. Instead we stuck to telling him about the pool and beach and a certain volleyball tournament we had.

Charlie started to laugh. "Funny you should mention volleyball. Just a couple of weeks ago I got a call to check out the park. When I got there, there were six naked boys just hanging out in the park. We still joke about it at the station." 

"Really? I wonder what they were thinking." I laughed, and saw Edward trying to not laugh hysterically.

We ended up staying much longer than I expected. It was actually fun to catch up with Charlie and see what was new. We left around eleven o'clock, and I was thankful because I was bushed.

Apparently Edward was a different story. We haven't had sex in three days, but damn, who knew he'd be _this_ horny? Throughout talking with Charlie, his hand would be on my knee, under the table away from Charlie's sight. Innocent enough. Yeah, until he started to move it up to my crotch, squeezing my upper (very upper) thigh occasionally.

He would make me jump or squirm and Charlie was ask if I was okay. I would blush and come up with an excuse, all the while, Edward look perfectly innocent. At one point he actually cupped my crotch. I swear to god I almost fainted right then and there.

And as we drove back to his house, it seemed his mood hadn't worn off. I insisted I was too tired and still slightly hung over to have sex. 

"Tomorrow, Edward." I told him when he started that adorable pout. I closed my eyes to be immune to it, and he just chuckled. He gave up and left me to change into my pajamas.

**EPOV**

Yes, I was being inappropriate. I knew that, and I was slightly ashamed of my actions for the night. But in my defense, it had been three days since we last had sex, I had the stress of meeting her father, and I also spent part of the afternoon reading fantasies that adolescent boys had about my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend. 

I slid into bed next to Bella and couldn't help but start to kiss her neck. She moaned, and that did nothing to make me want to stop. But eventually she said she was really tired and I listened as her breathing evened out. 

So there I was, horny as hell, in bed with the person I wanted to take my frustrations out on, and she was sleeping. Worse, even, she would roll over and allow me a generous view down her shirt. I was really starting to get pervy. 

_Okay Edward. Remember when you used to be a gentleman?_ My mind thought. 

Yeah, but that was before, when I was still a virgin. That was my rationalization. I blame sex itself for making me want more of it. How dare it! Stupid sex. Stupid, hot, amazing, sweaty, Bella, sexy sex.

I threw my comforter off of me knowing there was no way I would be able to sleep in my current state. The more I thought about Bella, the more my mind drifted. And then I started to think of her in that black corset, and that white bikini, and I _knew _I was done for.

I got out of bed, so aroused, it was starting to be painful. I walked over to my dresser and dug in between my clothes for what I knew I needed. I needed to get rid of my current situation, and this would beyond help. I then walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

**BPOV**

I was having a very nice dream when I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes a little and found that Edward wasn't by my side anymore. I opened my eyes in time to see the bathroom door close. I lay back down, waiting for him to come back, but after a minute he still didn't. Then I started to hear noises coming from the bathroom.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked to the bathroom door and pressed my ear against it. I could hear Edward grunting, and intakes of breath. That's usually what he sounds like when we...

I opened the door and saw him sitting on the edge of the bathtub, naked, holding a piece of paper in one hand and holding his erection in the other.

He heard the door open and his eyes shot up to meet mine. "Bella!" he yelled, trying to pull up his pajama pants. 

I closed the door and ran back into the room.

He came tripping out after me. "Bella, oh god. I am so sorry you saw that." he apologized. 

I could already feel the tears in my eyes. It made me feel disgusting. I wouldn't have sex with him tonight, so he felt the need to jerk off to a picture of someone. It was probably some porn star with huge boobs. Then my mind started to wonder how many times he had done that before. Did he think about that when we were having sex? Was I not good enough? 

The tears started to stream down my face and I went to run to the door of our room and go to Alice, but Edward caught my hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that." 

I knew it was a ridiculous feeling, but felt almost like he was cheating on me. With a picture. 

"Edward, is that what you want?" I asked through my tears. "Some picture perfect girl?" I cried.

He let out a deep sigh. "I need to tell you something." he said, leading me over to the couch in his room.

My heart sank at those words. Was he breaking up with me? 'I need to tell you something' was deathly close to 'we need to talk' and we all know what that phrase means.

"Oh, god, not like that." he assured me once he saw the fear in my eyes. "But I have something that I suppose you need to know about, now that you kinda caught me with it." 

I stared blankly at him, so he continued.

"The other night the guys were asking me about Vegas and I told them about you bikini. Jasper didn't know what a gauze bikini was, so we Googled it. This picture came up." he said handing me the piece of paper. 

I looked at it. It was a picture of me from Vegas, and in the corner you could just barely make out Edward's leg. 

"This was on the interenet?" I asked, my face starting to burn. He nodded.

Then I remembered something from our drunken chat the other day. When I was talking to Jasper and Emmett about the bikini.

_Flashback (Wayne's World Sound Effects)_

"_He told you about that?" I asked. "I was going to kill Alice, except for the fact that Edward admitted it gave him an erection." I laughed._

"_Dude, it gave all three of us one." Emmett laughed._

_End Flashback (Wayne's World Sound Effects)_

"OH. MY. GOD." I said as I covered my now flaming face. I buried my face into Edward's chest. "They all saw it, didn't they?" I asked, my sentence muffled by Edward's chest.

"Yes." he said as he stroked my hair. "It actually upset me a lot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I just didn't want you to get embarrassed that you were on the internet barely clothed and have blogs where boys talk about you." 

I snapped up. "There are blogs talking about me?" I asked, the situation just kept getting worse and worse. He nodded his head sadly. 

He hugged my close to his body and explained everything. He even admitted that's what they were reading this morning. And I just kept getting more horrified. 

"How am I going to face them tomorrow?" I asked Edward.

"Bella, they all love you. It'll be fine. They knew all of yesterday and they didn't do anything to embarrass you at all, did they?" he said.

"I guess you're right."

"Alright, now let's go to bed." he said, carrying me to my side of the bed.

"Edward, can you please throw that picture away?" I smiled as he cuddled with me in bed.

"Sure, if it will make you happy." he responded. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you." 

"But next time you deny me sex, I'm just going to print another one off." he laughed as I swatted his arm playfully. "But it's no where near as good as the real thing. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I answered before falling asleep.

* * *

**There, now she knows. It wasn't too bad, now was it? But you're crazy if you think I wont have the boys embarrass her about it in the morning (evil laugh).**

**I'm sad that i wont talk to you guys till Sunday. I'll miss you...tear.**

**Until Sunday, I love you all.**

**ashel-13**


	44. Chest, Arms, Legs, Hair, Face

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not my doing. If I was the author, you can bet it would not be for young adults...obviously.**

**Okay, for the record, I usually NEVER reread my chapters. It's weird, I know. But if I do, I find a whole bunch of stuff wrong with it...and honestly, I would just rather not know all of my errors...lol. But I actually reread the last chapter. It makes me happy that some of you found the little things funny, because that's what I found funny too. Dear God, Edward masturbating to Bella's picture...there is something seriously wrong with me. The thing I actually didn't think was that funny until someone commented on it, then I found it hilarious was Edward blaming sex itself for him being pervy. **

**I just wanted to let you know that all the things I type, your reviews make them 84 times funnier. Seriously.**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to ThatGirl137. I can't believe you read all 43 chapters in less than 24 hours...wow! And to RunningWithVampires. I hope that you had fun in the mountains. I'm so proud that you kept thinking about my story and couldn't concentrate on any books. That's how I feel about Twilight...I compare everything to it. It's a bad thing, now I have Very high standards for reading...lol.**

**Thanks for Everyone who reviewed. I got home and had 142 messages in my inbox!! By the way, the trip was lots of fun. There was actually snow, unfortunately for a whole day I was stuck with the sled that had no studs rolls eyes...typical! (lol...does anyone even know what I'm talking about?)**

**Okay, okay. I know you don't read this for the A.N. so I suppose ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was full of shit! They did make fun of me...embarrassed me...and probably made my face turn a permanent shade of red. As soon as they all found out that I knew, there was no end to the remarks. Alice and Rose even made comments. Jasper, no doubt enjoyed it and giggled like a fourteen year-old girl every time someone mentioned it. Emmett would make comments that didn't even make sense.

For example: I was watching some commercial for Bowflex on TV with Edward sitting behind me. Out of no where Emmett decides to say, "Yeah Bella, I bet that your bikini doesn't need Bowflex."

What the hell does that even mean? I swear, someone should test that boy for a mental illness.

But that was in the past. Days had passed and they brought it up whenever they could. Edward had advised me to just act like it didn't bother me. Easy for him to say, he wasn't half naked on the internet. But I tried my best to just shrug all of the comments off, and they relented a little.

"Hey, you know where you should wear that bikini, Bella?" Alice asked in all seriousness after Emmett made another joke that didn't make sense about it.

"The Victoria's Secret runway show?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"Hush up!" Alice yelled at him.

"Yes ma'am." he answered, looking down like a little boy that just got scolded. Damn straight...look ashamed.

"No. Brett has invited us to his 4th of July party tomorrow!!" she squealed.

Holy crap. I didn't even realize that it was already the 4th of July. This summer has just been flying by so fast that I hadn't been thinking about what day it was.

"Cool. So, we're going, right?" Rose asked.

"Of course. He has a place by the water front, and he says that they fire fireworks out over the water and it's really beautiful." Alice explained. "So I thought Bella could get another run out of her bikini." she added with a giggle.

"You know I'm never letting you wear that in public again, right?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "You say that as if I _would_ wear it in public." I told him before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Good, than it's settled." Alice chirped.

**O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**

The next day Alice decided to wake us up at a way too early hour in order to get ready. Apparently, this party was going to be an all day affair.

I immediately rolled over and buried my face in Edward's muscular chest, and groaned. From the sounds he was emitting, he was too thrilled about getting up so early either. Especially after the night we had.

Before you start thinking naughty little things, we were just making out...a lot. Alice had decided to put in a movie and while watching it, Edward and I got a little distracted. We eventually left the others to their movie and continued our little session on the couch in his room. I swear, the thing that man's tongue could do.

I reluctantly pulled my body off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. I took my sweet time too. Letting the water pelt my back and easing all of the tension out of my muscles. But I got out so that Edward could shower too and just threw on one of Edward's shirts that I wore to bed on some nights. I loved being enveloped in his smell.

I walked back into the room to find him still in bed with his left arm draped over his eyes. I smiled and walked over to him as silently as I could. I quickly straddled his body, looking down at him and I saw him trying to fight the smile that was playing on his lips. I lowered my head, and he must have felt me because he licked his lips, ready for the kiss I was about to give him. Instead, I flipped my wet hair in front of my face and ran it along his face, down to his chest, leaving drips of water on his skin.

"Hey. That is not what was supposed to happen." he laughed as he opened his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "What where you expecting, Mr. Cullen?"

In a second I was on my back with Edward hovering above me. "This." was all he said before crushing his lips to mine. It was a slow and sensual kiss. A kiss that made me want to make it into more than just a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to mine and deepening the kiss. His right hand trailed down the thin material of his shirt until it stopped on my left breast.

"Whoa! Is Bella wearing the bikini again Edward?" Rose asked with a laugh as she entered the room.

He brought his head away from mine and I looked at him with a playful glare. "What's the point of having a lock on the door, if we don't use it?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry. You were a little distracting last night." he said, giving me a chaste kiss, and then rolling off of me. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I followed his figure until the door of the bathroom closed, then I turned my eyes to Rose with a glare. "Is there a reason you felt the need to interrupt a very pleasant waking?" I asked her.

She just laughed at me. "Grab some underwear and come to Alice's room. She wants to help you get ready." she said and then turned to walk away.

I did as I was told and headed to Alice's room. "Alice, really. I mean we're only going to Brett's is this necessary?" I asked her as I plopped down on her bed.

"Bella, Brett told me that his party is usually huge! He said that there are usually hundreds of people. He said that the 4th of July was, and I quote, 'his thing'." Alice told me. "So, that being the case, I need to make you look casual, yet amazing.

I rolled my eyes, but I sat down in the vanity chair that I knew better than I would've liked to. There was no arguing with Alice. I accepted this, and decided to just do whatever she told me to.

Rose came into the room with curling irons and plugged them in without a word. And it occurred to me. I had my own hair and make-up artists. The only thing was, I didn't really want them.

Alice started on my make up and I just closed my eyes, letting the two of them do whatever the hell they wanted with me. I would have to stay still anyways if I didn't want Rose to burn me, or Alice to poke me.

But the whole thing only took about an hour, which considering who we were talking about, wasn't too bad. I didn't even get a chance to see what I looked like because as soon as they were done, they were ordering my to take off Edward's shirt.

I did as I was told and went to put on the random bra and underwear I had grabbed.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, but you are not wear those." Alice said with a tone of finality.

She handed me a red push up bra with lace on the top of it. I put it on, and Jesus, did it lift. She also handed me a nude colored thong. I slipped it on without questioning.

"You will be wearing this." she said with a huge smile. I looked at what she was holding up. That was it. I had to put my foot down on that.

"Oh, no I'm not. Alice, in case you haven't noticed, I don't shop in the little girls department anymore. I am not wearing a shirt that looks like it would fit a doll." I told her as I eyed the shirt she held up.

"Bella, please. Come on, it's going to be hot, and this will keep you cool." Rose tried to convince me."

"Yeah, and do you have any idea what Edward will be doing the whole time?" I asked them.

They just smiled. "I have a feeling you two will be occupying the bathroom for a little while." Rose laughed.

"NO!" I said sternly. There was no way I would ever wear that.

So, five minutes later I was in the outfit, staring at myself in the mirror. I was going to be in so much trouble.

"Yeah, and we thought the bikini was hot. Your clothed and you look like this." Alice said.

Alice had done my make-up according to the patriotic theme. My eyes were done with blue eye shadow and of course with the standard eye liner and mascara combo. My lips were a ruby red that was touched over with gloss.

Rose had done my hair in thick spiral curls. Elegant, but not like what someone would wear to a prom...not that formal. Half of my hair was pulled up by clips, leaving some down in back and some to frame my face.

The outfit! The outfit, well it was...well...bound to cause some conversation. Let's just say that. The shirt I was wearing wasn't really a shirt at all. It was a tiny (and I mean tiny) vest and the material was the American flag. It barely covered the bottom of my breasts before it stopped, leaving my belly button fully exposed. The neckline went down to the bottom of the material, only held together by one button at the bottom, leaving a HUGE V. The push up bra made my boobs practically pop out of the entire vest. There was a whole lot of cleavage going on. And you could see the lave at the top of the bra.

I had on white shorts that put Rose's short shorts to shame. They barely covered anything and I personally thought they wear more like underwear than shorts.

They topped the whole thing off with a red belt and red pumps.

"I hate you all." I told them. "I look like I should be in Playboy." I complained.

"Oh Bella, that's a good thing." Alice laughed.

I sat on Alice's bed sulking while the other two got ready. Of course both looked fantastic without embarrassing themselves in an outfit like what I was wearing.

Alice was wearing a blue, strapless sun dress with a read belt and red shoes. It just wasn't fair that they got real clothes.

Rose wore a very short white miniskirt with a red bandana that she tied in back for a shirt. Okay, so maybe that wasn't really clothing, but it still felt less...slutty than what I was stuck in.

"Cool, let's party!" Alice announced.

We walked down the stairs to find Emmett watching TV.

"Emmett, are you watching What a Girl Wants?" I asked with a laugh.

"For you information, it's a good movie." he said.

"Where's Jasper and Edward?" Alice asked him.

"I think they're eating in the kitchen." he said, looking back at the movie.

"Boys, we're leaving!" Alice yelled.

Emmett turned off the TV (reluctantly, I might add) just as Edward and Jasper entered the room laughing about something.

My hormones kicked into overdrive when I saw Edward. He's gorgeous and I've seen him naked on countless occasions, so why this made me practically drool I didn't know...but it did.

He was wearing loose, faded, blue jeans, with a hole in the knee of his left leg. The shirt was a white button down, sleeveless shirt with the first three buttons undone, exposing a small part of his delicious chest. His hair of course, was messy and perfect as usual, letting a strand fall over his right eye.

It took all the will power in my body not to jump him right there and my eyes just kept raking him over. Chest, arms, legs, hair, face. Chest, arms, legs, hair, face.

"Okay, let's hit the road!" Emmett announced, but I wasn't done with my gazing. Hold on...chest, arms, legs, hair, face. Okay, I think I'm good now.

Fortunately, no one could decide on who got to drive, so we all took different cars. Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, Emmett and Rose in his Jeep, and me and Edward in the Volvo.

He opened the door for me and I got in, realizing I hadn't said one word to him. He sat in the seat and looked at me, but my eyes were shamelessly continuing their exploration of his chest, arms...well, you get the idea.

**EPOV**

When Alice had called Jasper and I from the kitchen, we had been laughing about Emmett and his addiction to chick flicks. And then, I froze. Like literally could not move if I wanted to. Bella was wearing this tiny little outfit. The shirt made her breasts squeezed together and nearly pop out of the bra and shirt. The shorts were so tiny, they made her legs look gorgeously long. And those heels...she would definitely have to keep on those heels the whole night.

I was biting my lip so hard, I swore I almost broke skin as my eyes roamed her body from top to bottom. Hair, face, chest, stomach, legs. Hair, face, chest, stomach, legs.

We left and I at least had the thought to open the door to the Volvo for her. I can't believe I thought to do it, after all, I wasn't exactly thinking at them moment...at least not with my brain.

I looked at her face, and noticed she was staring at me with the same look I had when I stared at her. I smiled at the thought that I could make her feel the same way. A little ego boost, I admit.

I reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, not trusting myself with any other kind of contact. "It should be illegal to look so tempting." I told her.

She let out a breathy and nervous laugh, and crossed her gorgeous legs. I immediately turned away and started the car, not wanting to test my self control any longer.

**BPOV**

Throughout the car ride, I was silent, as was Edward. I actually found myself speechless. And I would steel glances at him from the corner of my eyes. This was ridiculous. I've seen him naked, for crying out loud. Him dressed should be nothing...but for some reason, it was just as sexy to me.

I felt like I had been holding my breath the entire ride as if that would stop the urge I had to crawl onto his lap and start kissing every inch of that face and chest...

I finally let out a huge exhale as we parked in front of a huge white house. Already, there were tons of cars parked outside and on part of his front lawn.

I didn't even wait for Edward to open my door for me, I threw it open and got out into the fresh air, hoping that it would clear my mind and stop the urge to claw off my boyfriend's clothing. God, this day was going to be difficult.

"Bella!" I looked over to see Brett waving at me. I smiled and started to walk towards him as he met me half way and embraced me. "Jesus, you could poke an eye out with those things." he joked, looking down at my breasts.

I glared at him. "I'm kidding. You look very hot. If I was straight...well, I'm not going to give details." he laughed.

"Hello Brett." I head Edward's velvet voice behind me and he circled his arms around me.

"Hello to you too." Brett said with a flirtatious smile. "You look good enough to eat." he said shamelessly. I swear the boy says whatever pops into his head.

Edward buried his head into my neck and I could feel his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"Well, that's more than Bella has said to me all day." he chuckled.

"Hey, you know what, if you two want to flirt I'm going to go make new friends." I told them, trying to keep the laugh from my voice, and the blush that was threatening to take me over.

"Okay." Brett said, yanking Edward away from me before either of us could object. "I have some friends I want you to meet." he said to Edward, as my boyfriend gave me a horrified look, which I could only laugh at.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed over to get myself something to eat from the huge buffet table set up on the patio.

I looked around to find people drinking and laughing in the sunlight. A couple were swimming in the water and I smiled as I saw Emmett talking with Brett and Rosalie chatting with Keith. Some other guy had grabbed Edward's attention and I was trying not to laugh out loud, and cause people around me to think I was disabled.

"Hi there." said a woman coming up to me. She had long brown hair and blue eyes and was short, taller than Alice but only by a couple of inches. "You must be new to this." she said with a kind smile.

I smiled back at her. "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"You're just not all that social, that's all. Most of the n00bs hang out by the food. But don't worry, I'm here to save you." she laughed.

"I am forever in your debt."I bowed to her with a laugh.

"Just don't yell at me for staring at your man, and we'll call it even. He is gorgeous." she told me as if I didn't know.

"Yeah, sometimes it's annoying with all the girls that hang on him." I admitted.

"And the guys too, apparently." she laughed. "No worries, I will not even attempt to flirt with him. Actually I am a horrible flirt." she laughed again. "I'm more of a tomboy, so it doesn't come easy."

"Well that's a relief. Now just help me ward off all the other ladies." I said, smiling. "Oh, I'm Bella, by the way." I said extending my hand to her.

"Ashel." she said taking my hand and shaking it. "I'm a close friend of Brett's so I know the ropes to this party pretty well. Would you like to meet some people?" she asked.

I looked and saw that Edward was now surrounded by people and having a conversation so I just shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not."

Ashel took me to a group of people and they quickly acknowledged her presence. "Hey everyone, this is Bella." she introduced. "Bella, this is our 'group'." she said with a laugh. She sure was a happy person.

"My friend Julie and her boyfriend Ricky, my best friend Bridget, her boyfriend Philip, and Christa and her boyfriend Collin."

"Hey Bella." they all said in unison, making me feel like I just stepped into an episode of Cheers **(maybe you guys are a little young for that reference...lol...you know, "where everybody knows your name"..oh, never mind)**.

"Hi."

"Bella is new to the party, but I have a feeling she'll be regular from now on." Ashel explained to them.

We sat in a circle and I mostly just listened to their playful banter on one another and strange stories they told each other. Ashel had everyone laughing when she was explaining that she had a grandma obsessed with a certain casino and that one year for Christmas got her a towel she stole from the hotel.

They all seemed like nice people, but I noticed that Edward was looking for me. "Hey Ashel, I would like to introduce you to someone." I told her, grabbing her hand instinctively and pulling her with me.

"Okay," she laughed, "But I would like to keep this arm." I continued to pull her towards

Edward and smiled as her eyes went wide. "Fuck it, you can tear the arm off, if it takes me closer to him."

"Edward, I would like you to meet my new friend, Ashel." I said to him. He smiled politely at Ashel and her eyes just went wide.

She stuck out her hand for him to shake. Instead, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand. I saw her eyes go even wider and I smiled. It was a little bit funny the effect he had on her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ashel." he said as he released her hand.

"Okay, no fair. I want one." she said as she looked from Edward to me. I had to give the girl credit, at least she was able to look away from him. Edward just chuckled.

"So, you're a n00b too?" she asked Edward.

"I suppose I am." he smiled.

"Well I guess we all know the two people everyone will be staring at." Ashel laughed. "You are the prettiest couple I have ever seen. Bradjolina has nothing on you two."

The three of us talked and I started to have a really good time. Ashel was a lot of fun and full of energy and was sarcastic. It was as if she channeled a bit of Alice's happiness and Rose's sense of humor and attitude. It was a strange combination, but I liked it. And, damn, could she talk.

"Ashel says she's a terrible flirt." I told Edward with a laugh.

"Thanks Bella." she said, her face blushing slightly as she shot me a playful gaze, which we only laughed at.

"Really? Try on me." Edward suggested.

"Are you crazy? Why would I want to embarrass myself?" she asked.

"Come on. It will be fun. We'll help you." I told her. "Actually this is really Alice and Rose's department." I told her. I looked around and found my two friends off to the side. "Rose, Alice!" I waved them over. They jogged up to us, Emmett and Jasper behind them.

"What's up?" Alice asked.

"This is my new friend Ashel, and we want to teach her how to flirt." I told them. "Who better to teach than you two? This is Alice and Rosalie, and their fiances Jasper and Emmett." I introduced.

"Cool. Well, let's see what we have to work with." Rose said. "Ashel, flirt with Edward."

"I hate you all" was her only response, but she turned to Edward. Then she turned back to us. "Sorry, I just don't know how to start." she told us.

"Edward, would you please start a conversation with the girl?" Alice asked.

"Ashel, that's an interesting name. Where did you get it from?" Edward asked her.

"My dad. They wanted a boy and they were going to name him Asher, but when I was born he changed it slightly." she said shortly.

Edward smiled. "It sounds a little like a video game character." he said.

"I know, it kicks ass, doesn't it? I feel like I should have knives strapped on a garter belt that I could slice someone's throat with." she said, getting excited.

We all couldn't help but laugh at her while she just smiled sheepishly at us. "Oops."

"I think you are the only woman that ever tried flirting with the phrase 'slice someone's throat'." Rose laughed.

"I told you I suck at this. I am so done." she said, turning to go away, until Rose and Alice grabbed her shoulder.

"It's only early afternoon and the fireworks aren't until later. We have all day." Rose smiled.

"Great." Ashel said sarcastically.

"It's make-ver time!" Alice shouted.

"Oh shit! That does not sound good." Ashel said, looking horrified.

I leaned into her. "Oh, believe me, it's not." I told her. I almost felt bad for her. But that was erased as soon as I realized for one I wasn't the one to get the make over, but instead I got to help.

"I'm getting my make-up bag!" Alice chirped.

"I'm really starting to regret meeting you." Ashel joked to which the boys just laughed at her.

Now, I was going to see exactly why Alice and Rose liked doing this to me. I had to admit, her being scared was kinda funny. Holy crap, I was turning into Rose and Alice. Well, we shall see if my make-over skills are as good as theirs.

**Okay, yes, I named a character after myself. But honestly, can't i do what i want? This will be the only time i do that...I SWEAR, but it's my first story, and my baby, so i thought, why not. BTW, Ashel is NOT my real name...unfortunately. My name isn't that cool.**

**Yes, it is already the 4th of July. Isn't that sad? Not much left of the summer. But don't you worry my pretties, there is more to come and a surprise at the end of the story. **

**Okay, enough for now. Sorry it took so long to update. They were doing stuff on the site, and i just got back yesterday... a girl's gotta rest after her father woke her up and fuckin 6 o'clock to go snowmobling on her SPRING BREAK...Jesus.**

**Okay, well bye for now,**

**ashel-13**


	45. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Twilight, it's not mine. And Stephenie Meyer...I'm not her. Don't you hate it when you realize things like that? **

**To the amazing and incredible Review Crew...of course. Who did you think I was talking about?? I would like to add RunningWithVampires to the crew...welcome aboard (salutes you).**

**Now, on to the dedications. To CarolineB (though it will take a while for her to read this). I loved that you appreciated my favorite line in the whole story so far "and that's why I go shopping." I honestly think that line is my best work yet...lol. To tryingtothinkofawittyname for having a kick ass name and gracing me with your review! To Mizu'neko-chan for having the last name of my dad (Jackie Chan...lol) and for saying you love me in a 'OMC I'm your biggest fan' way...lol...too funny.**

**Again, without your reviews, the story would be over by now. I love that you guys like it. "You like me, you really like me!" wipes away tear as she accepts her Oscar.**

**Now, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

The girls went off to set up for Ashel's make over, and she stayed with us. Truth be told, I almost felt sorry for the girl. I knew how much Bella hated it and this girl did NOT look like the kind to get fancied up. She wore long, black athletic shorts and a baggy tee shirt that had a simple picture of the American flag on it. She was short and had long brown hair, and not an ounce of make-up. In some ways, she reminded me of Bella.

"So, how old are you Ashel?" Jasper asked.

"I just turned nineteen." she replied with a smile.

"So, what are you into? Any hobbies or anything?" I asked her.

"Ah, yeah. I love Mopar cars, pretty much any sport under the sun, and gaming. I love gaming" she said with a smile.

"You like cars?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yep! Back at home I have a 1974 Road Runner, a 1970 'Cuda, and a 1973 GTX." she stated proudly.

"Whoa, you have a '74 Road Runner?" I asked, a little impressed.

"Damn straight." she answered with a smug smile. "We just put in a 440 six pack." she boasted and all of our mouths dropped open.

"Can I adopt you and make you my little sister?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, stop being so creepy." Jasper hissed at him.

"But she's so tiny and cute, and knows cars. Hell, she seems more likely to be my sister than Alice." he turned to Ashel and whispered, "we should get a blood test." Ashel only covered her mouth as she laughed at him.

"Aw, you'd be like my big brother bear." she said.

"See? She likes the idea." he said smugly.

"So, are you guys going to help me escape this torture or what?" she asked looking at the three of us. We all just averted our eyes from her. "Unbelievable. Emmett here wants to adopt me and you wont even help me get out of a make over?"

"Look, we like you and we think you're really cool." I told her. "You even remind me a little of my girlfriend, but..." I trailed off only to have Jasper pick up.

"BUT, those are our girlfriends in there. You don't know what they're capable of." Jasper told her.

"What you mean, is that if you help hide me, you wont get any for a week." she said. Oh, she was good.

"Exactly." said Emmett. "You understand. Sex is like oxygen. I mean, you get that, right?"

"Um, no. Actually I don't. I'm a virgin." she stated, seemingly not embarrassed at all by the statement.

"No you're not." Jasper laughed.

"Ah, yeah, I am. Really, I think I should know." she retorted.

"But you're so..."Emmett trailed off.

"Cute." I finished. And it was true. She was a good looking girl. Not only that, but she was also really cool.

She shrugged. "Thanks, you guys don't have to be nice to me. I get it. I mean I think I'm mediocre, but nothing special. Believe me, when I'm around people as beautiful as your girls, it takes a little hit on your self esteem. But I'm over it."

We just stared at her.

She moved around uncomfortably, probably at the silence from us staring at her. "Look, as great as this awkward silence is, I can't help but feel the need to break it. Can you please, please, PLEASE help me hide?" she begged.

But before we could answer we heard, "ASHEL!! Come on, all of the stuff is ready!" Alice chirped.

We all laughed at Alice's chipper mood, and Bella and Rose smiling hugely behind her. Ashel shot us all death glares that could freeze our blood if she wanted...damn! Our laughter immediately stopped.

Alice ran and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. All we managed was to give her an apologetic smile, and then she was gone.

"I almost feel bad for my new little sister." Emmett said glumly. "My sis should not have to endure torture. She should get to be free and play video games with me."

I laughed at my ver strange brother.

"Do you have a mental illness?" Jasper asked him.

"Mad cow." was all Emmett said **(Boston Legal reference...William Shatner is the SHAT!!)**.

We just rolled our eyes at him. "Maybe they'll go easy on her. I mean, she _is_ a beginner." Jasper said in a hopeful voice.

"Probably not." I told him. "They never went easy on Bella. Poor girl."

"Yeah." the responded in a gloomily sigh. All three of us looked at the house, wondering exactly what kind of torture was going on, and why we hadn't heard any screaming yet. Maybe the house was sound proof.

**BPOV**

It was mean and awful and I knew this. After all, I had been on the receiving end of this more times than I cared to remember. But as soon as we made her sit down on the bed and got out all of the materials, it actually became a little exciting. As if she was a homework assignment we needed to get an A in.

"First of all, what on earth are you wearing?" Alice asked, looking down at her long, black shorts and baggy tee shirt. Ah, I remember when I used to wear clothes like that. Honestly, I didn't miss it. The looks Edward gave me in my new clothes (which actually were quite comfortable most of the time) was well worth the wardrobe change.

"Um, clothing?" she said with attitude. Yep, she definitely had a little bit of Rose in her.

"She's sassy. I like it." Rose smiled. Of course she did. I swear the girl was Alice in personality, Rose in Attitude, and me in appearance. I admired her for that. I was just Bella, but she was all three without even trying.

"You are like the perfect combination of the three of us." I told her. "Now, we just need to make your appearance match that."

"Strip." Alice commanded. Ashel just raised one eyebrow at her. "Now!" Alice told her.

With a glare on her face, Ashel stood up and took off her clothes, only to make the three of us gasp.

"A sports bra?!" Alice said as she had a horrified look on her face. "We have our work cut out for us."

"Yeah, but look at her stomach." I told her. It was true, the girl had abs. Not a flat stomach, actual abs...like a commercial for Bowflex (hahaha...that made me think of Emmett's remark...it still didn't make sense).

"Okay, we can make this work, ladies." Ros said with a smile. "But first hair and make-up, then we focus on clothing."

We nodded and set out to work. While Alice did her make-up (as usual) I was delighted when Rose asked me to help curl her hair. I can't believe Rose had her curling iron with her. I guess she's just always prepared.

Rose and I finished at about the same time as Alice, and the three of us stood back to look at her. It was good. Now I understand why they liked doing this. It was kinda fun.

"Now, for clothing." Alice said as she tapped her index finger on her chin. "Ooooo...I got it! Rose, where's your bikini top?"

"Right here." Rose said, digging in her bag and bringing up her red gauze bikini. I personally never wanted to see a gauze bikini again.

"Right. Ashel, take off that hideous sports bra and put this on." Alice instructed.

"And she has boobs!" I yelled. I swear, life just wasn't fair.

She did as she was told, but the look on her face let all three of us know that she was NOT happy with it. She gave us all a death stare that could freeze our blood if she wanted...damn.

"Good. Now, I'm just going to take a peak in Brett's closet." Alice said, walking over to his closet and going through his things. "No. No. No. No. Yuck. No. Maybe. No. Ah-ha...YES!" she said as she went through the different clothing.

She came out of the closet **(not that way!)** holding up a white button down shirt. "Good thing Brett is scrawny." I laughed.

"Now, I just need a scissors. Hold on." Alice said as she bolted from the room. She came back a minute later with a scissor in hand. Without saying a word she began to cut the sleeves completely off! Then she moved to the neck line.

By the time she was finished, the shirt had tiny straps holding it together. Alice smiled at her work. "There." she said. She handed hit to Ashel.

"Am I supposed to blow my nose with this, or what?" she asked with a laugh.

"Just put it on." I told her. "Believe me, you don't to get these two made."

She did as I told her and slipped the material on. She went to button it, but Rose, swatted her hands away. Instead, Rose took both ends of the shirt and tied them into a knot right below her breasts.

"Now what are we going to do about those shorts?" Alice asked.

Without saying anything I stole the scissors from Alice and started cutting them, not even listening to the complaints made by Ashel or Alice.

I smiled at myself and handed them to our new friend. She snatched them from my hand and slid them on. I had to admire my work a little bit. I really think that Alice and Rose were rubbing off on me.

We stood back one last time to see what we had accomplished, and I had to admit, she looked hot! Her eyes were smokey with a dark color lipstick that made her eyes impossible blue. Her hair was down and wild and once we had cut up the clothes, she looked like she belonged in the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition.

"Whoa!" Rose said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"We're really too good for our own good." Alice laughed.

After an ungodly amount of time trying to make Ashel come down, she finally obliged and walked back to the party with us.

"Holy shit!" Emmett yelled out. "What did you dress my baby sister in?" I gave him a confused look, but turned my attention to the other boys.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked Jasper and Emmett who's eyes were wide.

"She could pass as your sister, Bella." Jasper told me. I took that as a compliment. "You look older than 19 dressed like that." he said to Ashel. "In a good way, that is." he clarified.

"Um, thanks." she laughed nervously. "I always think that I will always look like I'm 12." she laughed.

"Oh believe me, if there are 12 year-olds that look like that, I have a feeling a lot of guys would be in jail." Rose laughed.

I stood by Edward and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. We all stood there, trying to teach Ashel the finer points of flirting but by the end, we all just gave up.

"I'm gonna get some food." I told Edward before giving him a kiss and walking to the food buffet.

Honestly, a couple of the stares I was getting from guys were really starting to creep me out. But I tried to ignore them as I gathered food onto my plate.

"Hey, do you need help carrying that?" I turned to see a familiar looking blond boy staring at me. I knew that I had seen him some where, but I couldn't place it.

"Ah, no. I think I'm good. Thanks." I told him.

"Oh, no problem. So, were are you eating? I have a table and you're welcomed to join me." he said.

God it was annoying that I didn't know where he was from.

"No, I'm good." I told him. "To be honest, I really don't know you."

"But we've met before." he assured me. "I'll refresh your memory. I'm Mike and I met you at Chuck's sports bar." he said.

Well, it clicked. No wonder I was having deja vu. It was the creepy boy who kept leaning in on me at that bar. Not fond memories and his breath still stunk just as bad.

"Oh, well, it's nice to see you again." I lied. "I should really get back to my boyfriend." I added to let him know I was taken.

"Yeah, well maybe I'll see you around."

"Don't hold your breath." I muttered as I walked away.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as I approached him.

"Ugh, remember that waiter from Chuck's? Well that was him." I told him.

Edward shot a death glare at Mike. "That child is vile." he said.

"Aw, it's so cute the way he's protective of you." Ashel said.

I turned red, not noticing that everyone could hear us, and buried my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Brett came running over with Keith at his side. "The fireworks are supposed to start soon. Do you guys want to go on the yacht and watch?" he asked.

"Fuck NO!" Emmett screamed. "I almost turned into Gilligan on our last yacht expedition."

Brett just shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." he said as he began to walk away.

Edward suddenly got up and chased after him. _Hmm...Edward chasing after Brett. Something clearly wasn't right._ I thought.

I watched them talk for a few minutes and before he came back to me. He bent down to whisper in my ear. "Come with me. I have a better spot to watch."

I smiled as he led me to the dock, a small paddle boat tied to the end. He walked me to the boat, and before helping me in, he handed me a jacket he had gotten from somewhere. I took it and placed it around my shoulders, wanting to cover myself as much as possible due to the outfit I was wearing.

He helped me in and joined me shortly after, untiing the rope and picking up the paddles to the boat.

As he rowed with the paddles I could just barely make out the rippling of his arm muscles...but I could, and I enjoyed it. Arms, arms, arms, arms, arms, arms...yep, that was what was going through my mind with each thrust as he rowed.

But he stopped once he thought we were further out. "Sorry, but this isn't going to be a 3 hour tour." he joked as he set the paddles back into the boat and crawled towards me.

He laid out a blanket that was conviently located in the boat and spread it out on the floor. He sat down on it with his back against the end of the boat as he motioned for me to join him. I did as I sat down between his legs resting my back against his strong chest.

I watched as the sky became darker as we stared at the stars. He kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Do you like the stars?" he asked.

I smiled at the familiar question. "Yes. I love them. They make me feel so small and like anything is possible." I told him the same thing as I had when he first said that he loved me.

"I love you." was his answer. I craned my head to reach his lips and they softly brushed each other at first. Just a small touch, but it sent shivers down my body, as if it was our first time kissing all over.

Slowly, the kiss grew more passionate as I turned my body towards his and our tongues began to caress one another. My hands were woven in his hair, and one of his grabbed the nape of my neck, pulling us as close as we could possibly be.

BANG!

I practically jumped out of my skin at the noise. I turned to see what it was, only to find the sky lit up with fireworks.

"It's starting." Edward whispered as I turned myself back to it's original position.

I smiled as I stare in awe at the beautiful colors of fire that lit the sky. The noise was something that came with the occasion...no longer a frightening sound like I had thought when I was younger. No, it now only meant that it a day of celebrating was almost at an end.

We watched the entire show from that tiny boat, and there was no place I would have rather been. "Edward, can we just stay out here all night?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

He kissed the top of my head. "I wish we could. But no worries love, we have forever to be together." he told me.

I sighed and new he was right. He would be mine forever and I would be his. While we would be away at school, I knew that I would be the one on his mind no matter how many girls threw themselves at him. And Edward was the only one that has ever been on my mind, and that wouldn't change.

Reluctantly, he sat up and picked up the paddles. "Okay, let's get back before they send out a search party for us." he joked.

But I stayed on the floor and closed my eyes for the paddle back. It had been a long day.

**Okay, so yet another chapter. I know, I'm sad that it's already the 4th of July too. but they still have August!! **

**I hope you didn't mind that a good portion was spent on Ashel's make over. It was a good filler and was symbolic. Kinda like letting Bella get a glimpse of what she was like BEFORE the summer. This allowed her to see her OWN transfermation right before her eyes...cool, huh?**

**Also, Ashel is based a little on me, but it's more like that's how i would LIKE to be. I am not concieted and i don't think i'm 'all that' so if it came off as that way, i'm sorry. Only some of her traits are actually mine, the rest are the character's. Get it? I hope so. **

**So, now that i have my quota for the day, i am off to dreamland...aka SLEEP!!...lol.**

**Night...or should i say, Morning.**

**ashel-13**


	46. The Time of My Life

**Disclaimer: These are getting real annoying. Yes, I just used real instead of really...deal with it. Sorry, that was uncalled for. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just getting so tired of these disclaimers rubbing in the fact that I don't own Twilight. **

**I'm better now. **

**To the Review crew. I would like to add PropertyofAliceC to the club!! I don't know why it took me so long to put you here, but you belong. The Review Crew now has 13 members. **

**Aside from that, I would like to dedicate this chapter to KatjaHeartsTwilight for creating an account to add me to favorites. Thanks. Also to Alexandria for shitting me not...hahaha...too funny.**

**So, I'm glad you guys seem to like Ashel. She wont be a huge character at all...I just wanted her for the symbolism. But she might pop up every so often. No one will ever compare to Brett though...lol**

**Also, some have not liked that there hasn't been sex in a while. I know the story is probably known for that, but tell me if you want more or less. **

**Cool. Now, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward paddled our way back to the dock and tied the small boat back up. It was only about nine o'clock and by the looks of it, the party was only getting started. There were even more people than there had been when we had left. But I kept Edward's jacket around me, not wanting to 'flaunt' my very exposed body anymore, especially being hit on by Mike (shudder).

"Edward, Bella!" Ashel came running up to us, full of as much energy as Alice. "The band is here. They're so good, you have to stay and listen!" she exclaimed.

Edward looked down at me, awaiting my reply.

I smiled at the hyper girl. "Absolutely." I told her as the three of us made our way to the patio where a platform was now set up and the band was checking over their equipment.

The rest of our friends found their way over to us, along with Brett and Keith attached at the hip. I smiled at the sight of them. They seemed to be as happy together as Alice and Jasper, or Rose and Emmett. Everyone really seemed to have their own someone.

Well, everyone but Ashel.

"Hey Ashel, why don't you have a boy?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm too cool, I guess." she laughed. I stared at her and my brows knitted together. She let out a sigh and then continued. "I'm a good friend to a lot of boys, but not exactly the 'sought after' girl. But I'm cool with it. Honestly. I'm good." she assured me.

"Okay." I said, though I still didn't believe her.

Before we had time to get out another word, the band was ready to play.

"Hey all! We're Sisi and the Midnight Rockers!" she yelled out, earning claps from the group that was now huddled around the small stage.

"I'm Sisi, and I'm on lead vocals!" she screamed out, earning more claps.

"On bass guitar we have Stasi!" she said as Stasi played a short rhythm on the bass.

"On electric guitar we have Jess!" Sasi yelled out, and Jess played on her guitar.

"On piano is the amazing Elise!" Elise's finger's swiped across the keyboard.

"And on drums, we have the handsome, Chance!" Chance did a couple drum beats before hitting thy cymbal.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Sisi yelled out.

And with that the music to Aerosmith's version of Come Together started playing.

Here come old flat top  
He come groovin' up slowly  
He got joo joo eyeball  
He one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please

Everyone started to dance on the patio and in the yard, rocking out to the awesome sound they were creating. Edward, standing behind me started to lightly tap his hands on my hips to the beat, but we had yet to dance.

He wear no shoeshine  
He got toe jam football  
He got monkey finger  
He shoot Coca Cola  
He say I know you, you know me  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free

Edward's hands started to guide my hips, moving them to the right, and then to the left. I smiled at the feeling of his strong hands on my small waist as he moved me as he pleased.

I felt his lips tickle my ear as he leaned down and whispered the next lines into my ear sensually.

"Come together

Right now

Over me"

I closed my eyes at his sultry words and started to grind harder against him while the band continued with the next verse.

He bag production  
He got walrus gumboot  
He got Ono sideboard  
He one spinal cracker  
He got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease

Come together  
Right now  
Over me

At that point there was just no stopping it. Edward and I ground together as my hands reached behind my head to feel his hair and bring his head closer to mine (though his lips were already attached to my neck), while his hands opened the jacket and ran across my stomach.

He roller coaster  
He got early warning  
He got muddy water  
He one mojo filter  
He say one and one and one is three  
Got to be good lookin' 'cause he's so hard to see

Come together  
Right now  
Over me

Come Together  
Come Together  
Come Together  
Come TogetherCome Together

For the rest of the song we stayed positively glued to one another.

It really was ridiculous how just a couple minutes ago we were being all romantic, watching fireworks in a boat by ourselves. Then, suddenly, we were all over each other. I just told myself that it was healthy. I personally loved the fact that our relationship had so many different levels to it.

The party applauded for Sisi and the Midnight Runners, to which they said before going on to the next song. Throughout the night, Edward refused to let go of me as we danced to the band. At one point, they played to song, Hot Hot Hot, and Emmett and I started a congo line. We led it all over the large yard, laughing the whole way.

As the night progressed, I found myself having more and more fun. As the band played Surrender by Cheap Trick, Alice, Rose, Ashel, and I found ourselves in a circle, simply jumping up and down, flailing our arms as we sang. To anyone else it probably looked like we had a bit too much to drink, but the fun was just getting started.

Edward joined me once again as we danced to Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners. We weren't grinding (it wasn't exactly a grind appropriate song). Instead, it was a little bit more like a Latin dance. Edward spun and twirled me, and I would swivel my hips and latch onto him. It was all a great deal of fun.

"Don't move." Edward stated while putting his hands on my shoulders for emphasis. I smiled and nodded, letting him know I would do as he told. He walked away from me and went up to the 'stage'. Sisi bent her head down as Edward whispered something into her ear. She stood back and nodded a 'yes' to whatever he had said to her.

He had a smirk on his face as he walked back to me.

"May I please have this dance?" he asked as he approached me.

I grabbed his hand. "You never asked before." I told him.

"It was never this particular song." he smiled. He pulled me tight to his chest as the music started.

I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where I find the answers  
And I know just how to lie

I buried my head in his shoulder as I heard him chuckle.

"Oh god. I'm never going to live that down, will I?" I asked as the song Making Love Out of Noting At All by Air Supply started to play.

"I like to think of it as our song." he laughed as he glided us around the dance floor while the band kept playing the song that would forever remind me of paint and Edward. I laughed at the combination: Air Supply, Paint, and Edward.

"What's so funny?" he asked me, as our dancing slowed. I was barely even aware of anyone else it the area.

"I was just thinking of the day in the guest room." I laughed. "That might have been the most embarrassing moment of my life." I admitted.

"I was thoroughly impressed with your dancing and your taste in music." Edward mused.

"And now, here we are. Weeks later, and again dancing to the same song."

"Don't forget we danced to it at Prom as well." he smiled as he referred to his makeshift Prom.

"That song has been around us a lot."

"And it will be around even longer." he whispered before gently kissing me.

And as we kissed gently, while no longer moving to the soft 80's hit in the background, I couldn't help but smile on the inside. We had gone back to the romantic relationship. But we broke apart as we heard the band end the song and Sasi once more talk to the party.

"Okay, last song of the nigh, people. Find that special someone to dance with." she announced.

"May I cut in?" Brett asked Edward. Edward smiled and went over to dance with Rose, while Alice danced with Keith. Jasper decided to sit the dance out, in favor of getting more food. Emmett, on the other hand, had asked his new 'adopted sister' Ashel.

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

We all smiled as the classic song from Dirty Dancing began to play. I couldn't help but think of how incredibly perfect it was.

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

We decided to all switch partners, and in a heartbeat I was dancing with Emmett and Jasper jumped in, while Keith went off to join another group.

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency just remember

We all switched once more and Emmett spun me away from his body, where I landed in the strong arms of my Edward.

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

I laughed as Edward spun me around, giving me chaste kisses every time his face was close enough to mine.

During the music break and then into the next verse, all of the guys, tore away from the girls and started to perfectly replicate Patrick Swazi's dancing in the movie. How they knew it, I really didn't even want to know. But I'm sure it was from Emmett forcing them to watch Dirty Dancing (one of Emmett's favorite movies) about 84 times.

With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of

While they sang, "So I'll tell you something" Edward bent his index finger toward me, beckoning me to him. But I knew what he wanted, and I couldn't believe he actually thought that this would go over well.

Others, probably guessing what we were about to do, took a step back and suddenly all eyes were on us. Shit! Nothing left to do.

This could be love because

I ran towards Edward, half excited, half horrified.

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before

Yep, I did it. I did the lift. I ran to Edward, he placed his hands on my stomach and lifted me above his head, into the air.

Before slowly bringing me back down and tight against his protective embrace.

Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you.

We just held one another, me laughing a little at the entire situation, and him staring lovingly into my eyes. The chorus repeated a couple of times, but by that times, we were no longer paying attention to music, or people, or anything other than each other.

But we were knocked out of our own little world when the band packed up to leave. It had been 1:16 in the morning and that signaled the end of the party for us. It was still a long ride back home.

We said our good-byes and exchanged numbers with Ashel, truly hoping to see her again. On a day when neither of us had to worry about hair, clothes, or make-up. I was looking forward to having a friend that I could lounge around I with in nothing but a pair of comfy sweats.

On the ride home, I didn't feel the need for sleep. Not right away, anyways. I was still on a high from the night, and it wouldn't stop replaying in my mind. I found I had a smile planted on my face for a long portion of the ride.

But as time passed, I found my euphoria wearing off and my eyelids starting to droop. I did my best to keep my eyes open. I didn't think it fair that Edward had to drive while I slept beside him. But once we were only 5 minutes from home, my eyes couldn't stay open anymore and they shut.

I vaguely felt Edward lift me from the car and start to carry me up the stairs. I tried to open my eyes and mumbled for him to put me down. If he was as tired as me, I didn't want him having to lift me. But he sushed me and before I knew it, he had lied me down on the bed.

I sat up in a fog of sleepiness, but I wanted to get that damn outfit off. I shrugged out of Edward's jacket, that was easy enough. I asked Edward for the shirt of his I slept in quite a bit and I unbuttoned the one button on the vest and peeled it away from my body. I stripped off the push up bra and slid the tee shirt on.

When I went to do the shorts, I had a hard time taking them off in the state I was in. Edward's hands were there to help and he rolled the tiny shorts down my legs. We were both too tired to find the sleepy stripping of clothes sexy. So he just changed and came to bed with me.

I fell asleep as soon as I felt him wrap his arms around me.

That night I had no dreams. I slept soundly and peacefully, only to be awakened in the morning by a banging on our, for once, locked door.

"What?" I yelled from the bed.

"Fine, I see how it is." I hear Alice yell. "Come on guys. I gave you a lot of time to rest from Vegas. Now, we get to do fun stuff again!" she complained.

"You deal with her, she's your sister." I told Edward in a groggy voice.

"I pass." he said, his voice perfect. I hated that he could wake up and still sound like that.

"Hmp." I heard from behind the door as Alice's footsteps walked away.

"How long do you think we have?" I asked, my eyes already closed again.

"Probably only 15 minutes." Edward replied.

"Kay."

I wasn't sure if it was 15 minutes or not, but I woke up to the feeling of Edward rolling out of bed. He walked to the door and unlocked it before getting clothes for the day.

We actually made it downstairs before Alice had time to come back and rewake us. She informed us on the days events.

"We're going where?" Jasper asked his fiancé

"To a WATER PARK!!" she squealed.

On to another day filled with swimsuits and water.

* * *

**If you have NOT seen Dirty Dancing, please watch it on youtube so you know what I'm talking about. For the record, i was able to lift one of my friends and she actually did the lift...in a pool, and it was VERY difficult, but i'm a girl and i weighed less than her...lol...good times.**

**Kay, Um I just wanted to thank the people who let me use their names for the band Sasi, Stasi (who's name I used before, do you know where??...hmmm), Elise, Jess, and Chance. Hope you didn't mind.**

**A special shout out to twinletoes. Your reviews were awesome and so fun to read. And if you want to know my name, PM me so that only you know. Shhh...it's a secret...haha.**

**Now it's time for the Water park. I have a story about a water park I went to...good times. It involves a cute lifeguard, but I wont bore you with that...hahaha.**

**Till next time,**

**ashel-13**


	47. Slippery When Wet

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. I own the sexed up, funny, human version, Making Love Out of Nothing At All...and I'm damn proud of it!!**

**To the Review Crew!! Righteous...yes, I have decided to bring back the word "Righteous"...feel free to help it spread.**

**I would like to dedicate this to Greek bee for that lol-o-rific story about her sister and aunt. OMC...I SO want to be like that when I'm older. And though I know it will take a while to get to this, to marbleFACE. Your reviews are too sweet and I can't believe you do EVERY CHAPTER! Thank you.**

**Okay, a couple of you wondered about my water park story. It was last year and it was one of my (what I'm sure was a horrible) attempts at flirting. But the lifeguard was SOOOOOO cute. If he and Edward somehow reproduced, the world would implode due to the prettiness of the baby...NO JOKE. If you want more details, just PM me...lol**

**Okay, I'm making this into a two parter because there's enough material. And I'm sorry but this chapter is a sexy, but has no actual sex scenes. There will be in the next chapter. I just thought you should know, because I haven't had any in a while...sorry.**

**Right, so ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice insisted that we girls pack together for the water park, why was a mystery to me, but Alice gets what Alice wants.

"Hey Bella. Please tell me you're wearing the gauze bikini." Rose laughed.

"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically. "Put that god forsaken thing down." I told her.

"Why? From what I hear, it certainly gets Edward up." she shot back with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And Emmett too." I retorted.

She let out a giggled. "Touche." I smiled at my victory of words, though the blush on my face didn't make me seem as confident as I had led on.

"Ah, well. Boys will be boys." Alice joked.

"You don't think that they think about any other girls that way, do you?" I asked them.

"Nah. They may be men, but when they all have the hottest chicks in existence, who's left to drool over?" Rose asked in her confident self.

I rolled my eyes at her and proceeded to shove sun screen and a towel into my bag, along with a hairbrush and deodorant for when we got out.

The boys had put up a huge fuss once Alice told them all the girls would be riding in her Porsche and all the boys in the Jeep. Edward wanted to ride alone with me in his Volvo, and poor Jasper just never gets the chance to drive in general.

But there was nothing they could do about it. I sided with Alice. I had been spending so much time with Edward, that my best girlfriends and I had only hung out at our slumber parties. So, I figured it would be a good time, as it always was with Alice and Rose.

We were going to a brand new hotel on the outskirts of Seattle. Apparently it had the largest indoor and outdoor water park in the country. We would only be there for the day, but we still needed to pay for wristbands to get in, even though we weren't getting a room.

Alice drove while I sat in the passenger seat and Rose was in back. Most of the times we acted like our awesomely retarded selves, singing along to the songs only cool people would know, like how we knew all the words to "Ice, Ice Baby" and "Funky Cold Medina". Of course there were the fair share of Disney songs, as always and then threw in "Jane Fonda" for the hell of it **(OMC...one of the funniest songs EVER!!)**.

"So, do you think the boys are have belching contests?" Alice laughed as Ball Room Blitz just ended.

"No." I told her with a laugh. Somehow I really couldn't picture our guys doing that. Then I thought about it. "Well, maybe Emmett." I laughed, earning a shove from Rose.

"I wonder what they do? I mean, boys don't gossip like girls, do they? I doubt it." Alice added.

I shrugged. "Probably talking sports or gaming." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Alice said.

"Agreed, they're too manly for any of that sissy crap." Rose added.

**EPOV**

"I miss Alice." Jasper wined for like the 84th time.

"Jazz, we have only been away from them for like 25 minutes." I told him, but truth be told, I was really starting to miss Bella as well.

"We are so lame." Emmett said with a smile, as if he enjoyed the fact that we were all totally whipped. "I mean, here we are, in a man's Jeep, finally away from our women, and what do we do? We whineabout how much we miss them. That's just fucked up. We need to talk about manly things. This should be a male bonding experience. We can finally say whatever the hell we want without worry that one of them will hear us."

"Wow, you should truly be a couples therapists. Oh how many newly weds could benefit from your speeches." Jasper said sarcastically, making me chuckle.

"Piss off." Emmett retorted.

"And an intelligent come back from the Hulk." Jasper returned. **(God he is so witty. How does he come up with this stuff?...lol)**

"Now, now. If you two can't play nice, I will throw you both out of the car and get to see the gauze bikini myself." I laughed, knowing fully well that Bella had probably already burned the thing (much to my dismay). I knew she would never wear it again.

"Okay, so let's do it Emmett's way. What, oh manly one, shall we manly men talk about?" Jasper prompted.

"Sex!" Emmett said with a smile as his eyes lit up.

"No way. I do NOT need to hear about how my sister is in bed." Jasper said.

"Yeah, me neither." I agreed.

"So that leaves Edward." Jasper smiled.

I glared at him. "Why is it that you two take so much pleasure in my sex life?" I asked. "Really, Jasper if you're just using Alice to get closer to me, stop now, it's a wasted effort." I joked.

"Oh come on Eddie." Emmett exclaimed, knowing fully well how I hate that name.

"No."

"Please?" Jasper asked, with a...what the hell? Was he trying to do a puppy dog pout?

"First off, Jasper, you have been around Alice way too much. B.) of all, that pout doesn't work at all for you. And 3.) I am not discussing what I do to Bella in bed."

"Fine. Tell us what she does to you." Emmett said simply.

"How about no, because she's my girlfriend."

"You are such a prude." Jasper scoffed.

"Really? Because I highly doubt you can call me that anymore." I said, getting irritated.

"When's the last time you two had sex?" Jasper retorted.

Damn, he had me there.

"Hey, this is supposed to be _manly_ bonding and you two are fighting like a couple of broads." Emmett laughed. "So, if you could bang anyone on the planet, who would it be?" he asked.

We all thought about it for a moment. About every actress, about every model. Any female we had ever desired. Then we all answered.

"Alice." Jasper admitted.

"Bella." I stated.

"Rose." Emmett sighed. "Damn, we are so whipped."

**BPOV**

"Okay, okay. I have a question. If you could have dinner with any two people, who would it be?" Rose asked.

"Vera Wang and Garavani Valentino." Alice answered without hesitation. I rolled my eyes. Designers, typical.

"Jesse James and Steve Madden." Rose answered. Typical. A care enthusiast, and the designer of the cutest shoes.

"What about you, Bella?" they asked.

"Vanilla Ice and William Shakespeare. I wonder how they would deal with one another at the dinner table." I laughed at the mental image that went something like this:

**Bill: **May thou past thee some potatoes?

**Vanilla:** If there's a problem, yo I'll solve it. Check out the hook while the D.J. revolves it.

**Bill: **Pardon. But thou understands not what it is that had been spoken.

**Vanilla: **Word to your mother.

**Bill: **Who's mother? My mother?

Ah yes, what an entertaining dinner _that _be.

We continued our ride playing stupid little games like that, and never once having to resort to I Spy (thank god). But when you're laughing so hard, the time just seemed to fly by. I had to explain my little Vanilla Ice/Bill Shakespeare thought to them, and Alice nearly swerved off the road laughing.

But alas, we made it to the Water Park hotel in one piece, and surprisingly before the guys. Well, I guess it wasn't that strange. Alice drove like a maniac, and Emmett drove like an 884 year-old grandma with thirteen cats (really the cats had nothing to do with that, I suppose, but it added to my mental image).

We waited outside the bright yellow Porsche, getting whistled at by boys as they walked to the resort. And finally the boys pulled up to the spot next to us. Before the car even stopped, Jasper was out and lifting Alice off the ground in an embrace. Edward followed shortly and we smiled at each other.

"Wow. It was only a couple of hours." I mused to Edward while we watched Jasper assault his fiancé.

Edward chuckled as he kissed the top of my head. I turned and saw Emmett come up to Rose and give her a wet, sloppy kiss. I had to look away before I caught sight of tongue and was scared for life.

"What did you guys talk about that has them all riled up?" I asked.

Edward shrugged as he picked up my bag and snaked an arm around my waist to lead me to the hotel.

Ten minutes later we were all changed and standing in the indoor portion of the water park. I had gone back to wearing my dark blue swimsuit, never wanting to wear the other one for fear of more pictures.

We grabbed a table and chairs next to one of the numerous pools and had decided that we should get some of the good water rides in first, knowing that there would be lines. So the six of us set out together to go on a giant raft ride. The raft could seat eight people and it was the largest slide indoors.

Sure enough, the line would probably take a half hour to get to the top, so we stood there, waiting. A man in his thirties started to stare at me while licking his lips, which made me shudder in disgust. Edward followed my gaze to the pervy man and wrapped his arms around me, making sure everyone knew I was his property. I smiled at the gestured and leaned my back into his chest.

He didn't release me as inch by inch, we moved to the top. The life guard at the top was shamelessly undressing Alice with his eyes and Jasper looked like he was ready to nearly attack the boy. We each stepped in carefully, and I of course tripped as I got in, only to fall on top of Edward in a compromising position.

He smiled at me and raised one eyebrow in a cocky manner.

"Yeah, I planned that just so I could land on top of you." I said while rolling my eyes at his smug face.

He sat up, making me move up as well. He pulled me further onto his lap and whispered in my ear. "That was a bit harsh, Bella. You know, if you're sick of that position, there are others we could try." he smirked.

Did he...while I'm...with...In a water park? There was nothing I could do. I could practically _feel_ my eyes glazing over. It had been a while since we've last had sex. We were always too tired from a day with Alice, or people kept interrupting us. The frustration was really starting to take a toll.

"Ummm...excuse me." the lifeguard got our attention and my eyes snapped to the ground as the heat started to rise on my face. "But she can't sit like that on the ride." he said.

"Oh there is a certain ride she_ can_ sit like that on though. And it's called the Eddie Express. WOOT! WOOT!" Emmett laughed.

I let my head fall onto Edward's shoulder, trying to hide from the embarrassment. After a couples second of cowering, I tried to scoot off of Edward's lap, but only succeeded in accidentally rubbing against him, making a small noise escape from his lips. It honestly was an accident.

He grabbed my hips and kept me in place. "Moving right now is not the best idea, Love." he said quietly to me.

Just then the lifeguard sighed while muttering a "whatever" before starting the ride. He pushed his foot against the raft, sending us down the slide. As Edward gripped the straps on the raft, I held on tightly around his neck so I wouldn't fall out.

The raft went up onto the side at a corner and I squirmed, trying to balance myself and feeling Edward get harder beneath me. "Bella." he moaned quietly. "Can you please try not to do that at this moment."

"Sorry." I said as I couldn't help but squirm again as the rift swayed from side to side, gliding down the slide.

We reached the bottom and had to get out or the raft, into the water. I slid off Edward, and he quickly jumped into the water.

"Right, I think I'm going to swim around in this pool for a while." he announced to the group.

I bit my bottom lip to restrain the giggle that threatened to come out. It really wasn't a laughing matter. I felt bad for my sexually frustrated boyfriend. I stayed with him and as swam over to wear he stood by the wall of the pool.

He gave me a seductive smirk. "Come to join me?" he purred.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know, remarks and smiles like that is what get you into trouble." I told him.

He pulled me to him, our chests crashing with one another. "Actually, it's you that gets me in trouble." he purred.

"I see that. Or should I say, I feel that." I laughed as he buried his head into my neck. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. Maybe I should just leave you alone." I suggested, not wanting his little problem (okay, so there was nothing 'little' about it. It was a mammoth problem) to get worse.

"No. I had to spend hours apart from you already. And it's not your fault." he said as he pulled me tighter to his body. "I'm just frustrated at the moment." he said. Then that smirk came back. "I think you spoiled me. I was so getting used to the once a day routine."

"Edward, behave." I said, kneeing his erection just to toy with him after that remark. His eyes closed and his head fell back.

"You are too dangerous for your own good." he said in a husky voice. I knew that voice too well and it made me smile. It made me know that he wanted me.

I trailed my fingers gently up and down his chest, tracing his muscles that twitched under my touch. "Does that feel good?" I asked once his head was back up and his eyes had opened slightly. They were still half closed.

"I hate that you know how to torture me." he said, his voice strained.

I smiled at his words and placed a long, lingering kiss on his chest, and bit at it before I pulled away. "But, isn't it such a sweet torture?" I asked with a smirk of my own. He nodded.

I let my hands slide down his chest and into the water, playing with the waistband of his trunks.

I leaned further into him to whisper into his ear. "Do you notice that every time we're near water you get an erection?" I asked him. He turned his head and licked my cheek, something I totally didn't expect, but I wouldn't mind if he did it again.

"That's because your body is so tempting." he purred.

Well I was in control for a little while. He always seems to be able to turn the tables. No matter how in control I am, he is always the one holding all the cards at the end. Well not this time.

I let my hand slip into his trunks, knowing that at the moment no one was around, and even in they were, unless they had on goggles and were looking, they wouldn't even know.

The water moved around my hand as I gave his length one, slow, stroke. He bit his lip and let his head loll onto my shoulder. I could feel his breath heavy on my shoulder as he kissed the bare skin there. I was becoming as aroused as he was. The feeling stroking him under water was incredible and moved my hand faster starting to love the feeling.

Edward bit my shoulder, making me squeal in delight. I loved it when he would randomly be rough like that, which caused my hand's pace to quicken.

"Oh god." he whispered into my ear.

I loved the sound of his ecstasy and knew he wasn't far from his release. And I was correct because seconds later, with a sexy ass grunt, he came in my hand which was rinsed easily with the pool. I tried not to think about the fact that we had just defiled a public pool.

Edward gave me a gentle kiss and when his lips released mine, he went to my ear. "Mmmm...thank you. That is a fantasy you have now made come true."

I pulled away to see his face. "That was a fantasy of your's?" I asked surprised.

"Well not exactly like that, but it was close enough." he smiled.

"You never told me that." I told him.

"I haven't told you a lot. In fact, I've only told you one." he said.

"Well how many are there?" I asked, now curious.

"Since they involve you, they are endless." he smiled.

"So what was the _actual_ pool fantasy?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

He chuckled as he pulled himself out of the newly impure pool with his fantastic arm muscles tightening in the task. "I don't' think I can tell you that here." he told me.

He reached down and in one, easy motion, hoisted me up and out of the pool.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because do you remember what happened last time I told you a fantasy?" he chuckled.

I blushed as I remembered. "The front desk had to call our room." I admitted.

"Exactly. And I really don't think the people here are used to that loud of screaming." he joked as he put an arm around my waist.

"Or they might think there's an animal in a pool with all of your grunting." I retorted.

"You don't like my noises?" he asked, smiling at the answer he already knew.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yep." he smiled.

"Fine. Yes, I think your noises are very sexy." I told him. "But if _you_ would prefer, I could always not scream at all."

"Now you're just playing with me." He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear, "your screams make me want to cum."

I stopped dead in my tracks. What the hell? Did he actually just say that? Oh my god, I've created a sexy, dirty talking Edward. I need to be given an award. The world should really thank me for this HUGE service.

He turned to look at me innocently, as I started to feel myself get wet, and it had nothing to do with water.

"Are you alright, Love?" he asked as if he hadn't said anything.

I just nodded, and blinked a couple of times, trying to come back to the present and out of my little fantasy world. There was nothing else I could do. All thoughts, all normal brain activity had just flown out the window. I was surprised I still remembered how to stand.

"Come on. Let's get back to our friends." he said, pulling my numb body along. Our friends wasn't the place I wanted to be at the moment. A bedroom was. Hell, I'd even settle for a closet or empty hallway. If the day kept going like this, I would end up jumping my boyfriend.

**Hahaha...I'm sure Stephenie would skin me for doing this to her characters. But I'm sorry, i am a lover of Dirty Edward. The boy is damn fine. He's aloud to be a little naughty every once in a while, right?**

**Okay, well i hope you liked it. That poor pool. shrugs. And damn, a pool has alwasys been MY fantasy pouts. Well, more in store for the next chappie.**

**ashel-13**


	48. Wet 'N Wild

**Disclaimer: Twilight...you know the drill.**

**To the Review Crew...you guys rock my socks...even when I'm not wearing any.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to urMyBrandOfHerion for finally getting this far with all the interruptions. Welcome to the present! Also to amgglekim for going to see Air Supply in October (jealousy). I hope you think of me when you're there. And to anyone who commented on the Eddie Express...one of my new favorite Emmett lines...hahaha. I pathetically admit that I actually loled when I wrote that.**

**For the record, yes, I DO have a thing with the number 84. So, that's why it's always in here. I think my friends find it annoying because I ALWAYS say it when I talk...hahah..it's just and ashel-ism. **

**You guys are amazing. I checked my reviews real quick last night, and my little brother was like, "How many messages do you think you have in your inbox?" And I say, "probably 12 because I had already checked that day. YEAH, I HAD 72 MESSAGES!!...I laughed so hard. SO thanks for all of the reviews. **

**And I lied...there's no sex in this chapter. I realized that if I put in all that I wanted to into one chapter it would be WAY too long. So next time...promise!!**

**Ah, yes, there is not a Dirty Talking Edward (DTE) Club (kinda like the review crew). To be part of it, review and tell me your favorite Edward moment in the story. **

**Righteous. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

After Bella's little "service" in the pool, there was just no way I was able to leave her alone or keep my hands to myself. I wrapped me arm around her waist to pull her back towards our table and chairs. The touch seemed innocent enough, but as my fingers stroked her fingers, I just couldn't stop my mind from wandering to what else on her I could be stroking if we weren't dragged to be here all day.

"There you guys are." Rose said, looking at the two of us. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Umm...I...you know...pool...and...scream." was what came out of her mouth.

"She's fine." I told the concerned faces of our friends.

"Whoa, Edward, what did you do to her?" Emmett laughed.

"I didn't do anything to her." I said honestly. I didn't. Technically, she was the only one who did something. I sat down on one of the chairs, pulling Bella onto my lap. The others just shrugged and continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Are you alright, Love?" I asked her again as my fingers ran up her exposed sides, and lightly grazed over the sides of her breasts. I smiled to myself as I felt her shudder in my arms.

Then suddenly, she shot up, off my lap. I gave her a confused expression, egging her on to tell me what the matter was.

"Could I please speak to you in private Edward?" she asked. I couldn't quite figure out what emotion was dominant. Somewhere private would've been good and I would jump at the chance, but if she wanted sex, surely her tone would be more seductive, and less controlling.

"Sure." I said in a serious voice, standing up. I didn't miss the snickers from my friends as I followed Bella to a bar that was beside the pool. She sat herself onto a barstool and I took the one next to her.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Edward, this is ridiculous. Do you have any idea how hard this day is going to be for me?" she asked. I didn't really understand what she was talking about, and my face must've showed that because she began to explain. "Okay Edward, I'm going to be completely straight and blunt with you. You're sexy." she said simply. I smiled at her thoughts about me. I liked that she thought of me the same as I thought of her.

"I'm not done, so don't smile." she said. She took a breath and then continued. "Okay, let's just say, that I am currently having a really hard time controlling myself around you. We've barely been at the water park and already I've had the urge to jump you and rape you like 84 times."

I smiled a smug grin. "This isn't funny Edward. I really don't feel like getting kicked out of a water park for sex in public." she said, and I tried to tone my smile down a bit.

"Sorry." I told her. "What exactly do you propose we do?" I asked.

"For the rest of the day, I think we should try to stay away from each other. Just to ensure that we don't get too carried away, like we already did in the pool." I groaned and she continued. "Think of it as time to bond with Emmett and Jasper. And it gives me some time with Rose and Alice too."

"I've spent enough time with the boys. I want to spend time with you." I told her.

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Tough. Now, no contact with each other unless we are supervised by someone else, got it?" she said.

I pouted, but nodded anyways.

"Good. Now go have your boy time. I'm serious. I don't want you to be a whipped boyfriend. For once just act like a pigheaded guy like Jasper and Emmett." she laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Edward, in all the time I've known you, you've only been a gentleman, other than Vegas." she said with a smile. "So, just act like how Emmett and Jasper do. Play along with them. And have fun."

"Just one last kiss for the day?" I begged shamelessly.

She smiled at me and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I intended to turn it into something more, but she pulled away, giggling.

God, I hated how hard this was going to be.

**BPOV**

I went back to the chairs to find my friends sitting there, staring at me. "Alice, Rose. Let's go have some fun." I said walking away. I looked over my shoulder to see them give each other pleasantly shocked faces and then get up to follow me.

I knew this was going to be hard. But I would get to spend some time with my girls and it was honestly the only way to keep myself from climbing over Edward every time we were within a foot radius of each other (which was pretty much constantly).

"So what are we gonna do?" Alice chirped once they had caught up with me.

"I don't know. Want to go on some rides?" I asked. They smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

We headed to the slide we were closest to and of course, there was a line, but at that point it was to be expected. We stood in line and talked amongst ourselves. I told them about what I had told Edward.

"You're kidding me." Rose laughed. "You actually told Edward to act more like Emmett and Jasper?"

"Yeah." I said over their laughter. "I though he deserved to act like a guy and not a Count from the early 1900's **(Ha...see, that's funny because...well, you know)**." I told them.

"Okay." Alice said, still laughing.

"So does that mean that you get to act like a normal girl?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Okay, you've been in love with Edward for what? Like your whole life." she said.

I glared at her, but answered anyways. "Yeah, and?"

"Well, what I think Rose is trying to say, is that you can look at other boys. Just because you think another guy is attractive, doesn't mean you're being unfaithful to Edward." Alice explained.

"Yeah, look at me...not to mention Jasper and Emmett." Rose added.

"You want me to check out other guys?" I asked incredulously.

"What do you think the boys are going to have Edward do?" Alice asked. "Really they do it all the time, which is fine, because we do it too. We can't expect them NOT to look at good looking ladies. In the end we always just know that we're hotter and that they want us." Alice smiled smugly.

"Okay. I guess I could try." I said, sheepishly.

"No, no. You don't try." Rose rolled her eyes. Okay, I officially don't understand her. "_They _look at _you._ The only difference is, now you allow them to. You let them look and you don't blush and look away. Got it?"

"I guess. But this doesn't seem like that much fun." I told them.

"Oh believe us, it is." Alice giggled. "And there's no better way to make your self esteem sky rocket." she laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders. What's the worst that could happen?

So when we got to the top of the slide and the lifeguard immediately started to stare at us, like usual. Instead of being the shy Bella that would turn away with a blush, I winked at him.

"Hello, ladies." he said with a smile. He was one of those guys that thought he could get any woman he wanted. Ugh, I hated guys like that. So, I figured I already had him intrigued, now I would just show him he couldn't have _this _girl.

Alice and Rose greeted him, but then I ignored him. I was willing to bet he was a more than a little confused at my change in attitude towards him.

Unfortunately, I was the last out of the three of us to go down the water slide. Rose blew a kiss at him, before throwing herself down the dark tunnel of a slide. Alice made a show of bending over to touch the water and feel it's temperature. I had to bite back a laugh.

Then I was left alone with the smug lifeguard.

"Hey." he said in what I was sure was supposed to be a suave voice. _Supposed to be_ being the key phrase there. I simply gave him a head nod, like what usually two dudes do to one another.

"So, you like to get wet, eh?" he continued. Was he serious? I turned to glare at him.

"Is it my turn or what?" I asked harshly.

"Oh yeah, baby. Come back to my place and I have a ride you can be on all night long."

And then I did something I had never done before. I slapped him. Hard. His face turned to the side as a red mark started to appear on his left cheek. I walked up to the slide and slid down, not waiting for the okay.

I splashed into the bottom where the slide let out into a pool. I stormed (well as well as I could in water, which is quite difficult) out of it, to find a very confused Alice and a smiling Rose.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked a little bit more harsh than necessary.

"What did you do to him?" Rose asked, smile still in place

"What makes you think I would do something?"

"The guy was a slime ball. It was obvious he would try _something_." she explained.

"You knew, and you didn't warn me?" I accused.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I bet you did fine without my help. So, what did you do?" she asked again.

I couldn't help but let a little smile slide across my lips, thinking about the red mark. "I slapped him." I said my face now in a grin.

"Damn. Harsh words I was expecting. Physical violence? You shock me, Isabella Swan. Nice work." Rose congratulated.

"You seriously slapped him?" Alice squealed.

I nodded.

"You are becoming too much like us." she laughed.

"Please don't say that." I joked.

"Yep, soon you'll actually enjoy going shopping." Alice smiled.

"Never." I laughed.

We walked over to a surfing simulation that Rosalie insisted we try to do. I shrugged my shoulders and we began to wait in line. We laughed as other people tried to boogie board while the water crashed up towards them **(picture of what I'm talking about is on my profile...I actually got to do this..lol...too fun!) **and they would fall off to be thrashed back into the wall.

"So, how many girls do you think the guys have had to turn down?" Rose joked.

"Ugh. Can we please not talk about that. I don't want to even think about the girls around Edward." I told them.

"Why? You told him to act like a guy." Alice reminded me.

I glared at her. "I know, but I couldn't handle actually knowing. I just want him to keep it to himself." I told them. "I guess I'm just more over protective or not as confident as you guys." I said.

"Uh, then Bella, you probably don't want to look back towards our table." Rose said.

"Why not?" I asked as I turned and saw that we had a perfect view of our table and chairs. And there was Edward. He was lying in one of the chairs with three, yes THREE girls in bikinis standing around him. It helped little that he looked uncomfortable. I knew he didn't like it and that he would never do anything, but I didn't trust those three skanks!!

"Oh my god. I'm gonna kill them." I said, starting to walk toward the table, only to be immediately grabbed by my two best friends.

"No Bella." Alice said. "You said he could do this. Now let him get out of it himself."

"But those sluts are eyeing up _my_ boyfriend." I spat back. "Look at them. They look like models."

Rose released me and smiled. "Then why fight with their weapons. They think they can get Edward by being sexy? Show them you're sexier. Show them _you're _the one that he practically pitches a tent over every time he sees."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, throwing my arms up in the air.

Alice smiled. "With a little article of clothing that was dubbed by Edward as being, and I quote, 'waaayyy too sexy'" she smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not getting it.

Rose put an arm around my shoulders. "Bella, I think we bring a little article of clothing, or lack there of, out of retirement."

Alice nodded in agreement. "I'll grab the bag and meet you two in the locker room."

Rose agreed, and dragged me to the locker room, in a still confused state.

_What were they talking about?_

**EPOV**

"So, what is it you guys do exactly?" I asked Jasper and Emmett after explaining what Bella had said about acting like a guy today, not a gentleman.

"Nothing." Jasper said as he laid down on one of the white plastic chairs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, not understanding.

"We basically just sit here. Sometimes girls come up to us and strike up a conversation. Sometimes we participate before mentioning our girls, sometimes we tell them right away. Either way, they know."

"Isn't that kinda like flirting?" I asked skeptically.

"Nah. Rose checks guys out all the time." Emmett said. "Besides, we would talk to dudes, they just never approach us."

"Well, now that Edward's here, a few might." Jasper laughed as I laid down in the middle of them. "You seem to attract as many men as women."

"You sound jealous." I teased. "I might be able to get you a guy if you want." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and I chuckled at his expression.

We talked for a little bit about sports. The typical man conversation.

"I'm telling you guys, I would've killed Tom Brady if the Patriots would've won the Superbowl." Jasper gloated, knowing fully well that Emmett had a man crush on Brady.

"You're just jealous of him." Emmett spat back.

I laughed at that. I couldn't help it.

Bad move, they turned to me. "Okay, Edward. Who did _you _want to win the Superbowl?" Jasper snarled.

I shrugged. "The Packers. They should've beat the Giants." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.** (Sorry, I'm a Wisconsinite...lol)**.

"What? Have you been watching them since 1997?"Emmett laughed. "They just kept going farther downhill."

I shrugged. "They had a great season last year." I pointed out. "And they have Favre. Well, _had_ him." I corrected, thinking about his recent retirement.

"Okay, I'll let it go, just because of Favre." Emmett accepted.

"Alright, I need a drink. You guys want anything?" Jasper asked, getting up from his chair.

"No, I'm good." I said as I started to close my eyes.

"I'm coming!" Emmett boomed.

I heard them leave and I let out a loud breath. I missed Bella. Hanging out with the guys was fun and fine, but I just wanted to hold my girl in my arms and kiss her cheek...or lips...or neck...or chest...NO! Down boy.

I couldn't start to get worked up about this. God, this was ridiculous. No one should EVER be this pathetic. What kind of boys were looking at her? Oh my god. She's probably been hit on like twelve times. I scrunch my eyes tighter shut to block out the mental images of some other guy, forcing his lips on my Bella's neck.

"Hi there." my thoughts were interrupted by a female's voice. But when I looked up, there were three of them.

Two blonds and a redhead. Only one of the blond's was actually blond. The other had dark brown eyebrows and the roots of her hair were the same color. Bella had never dyed her hair. I sighed at the thought of Bella, and then remembered I hadn't said anything.

"Hello." I greeted politely.

"I'm Tiffany." the fake blond said. "This is Amber." she said pointing to the blond who waved at me in a flirty manner. "And this is Madison." she said turning to point to the redhead.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you." I said, as I made no movement. I figured if I just stayed put and showed no interest, they would walk away. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be working.

"Well, what's your name?" Madison giggled.

"Edward." I replied shortly, but still polite.

"Well, Edward. We're all bestest friends EVER!" Tiffany replied, making me question her brain capacity.

"How nice." I said, still not believing a woman her age would still use the phrase 'bestest friends EVER'.

"You know," Amber said, leaning down at me, trying to offer me a glimpse of her cleavage which I refused to take, "we all share everything between the three of us."

Now what the hell do I say to that? Somehow a 'that's nice of you' just didn't seem to cut it.

"And she does mean _everything_." Madison said, her voice turning husky.

What the hell? Now this was just going way too far.

**MEANWHILE...back in the locker room...**

**BPOV**

"You guys are a little genius and a LOT evil." I giggled as I finished getting ready.

"Holy crap! Bella, honestly, that Google picture does not do you justice." Alice squealed. "Edward is going to flip!"

I laughed. "Well, it's bound to get his attention away from those hussies." I said with a smile, just thinking of what their faces would look like.

"The gauze bikini makes a comeback!" Rose exclaimed, thrusting her fist into the air.

"It's times like this, I'm happy I didn't burn it." I joked.

"Well, shall we ladies?" Alice asked. "I believe there is a surfing ride we never got to try, and now we're bond to turn heads." she smiled evilly.

With that, we headed out of the locker room and it felt like time had stood still. Eyes were darting at me left and right. I wanted to run back into the locker room and change, but then I thought about Edward and the three girls that were surrounding him. Those Playboy Bunnies were going down.

**MEANWHILE...back with the Playboy Bunnies...**

**EPOV**

"Look, you ladies seem lovely." I said. "But..." and I never got to finish because a certain redhead cut me off.

"Guys he just called us 'lovely'." Madison giggled. Oh god. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

They all took steps closer to me. "Wow. You are _such_ a gentleman." Amber said.

"But I bet we could make you a little naughty." Tiffany added.

I was about to say something to them when something from a guy passing caught my attention. "Dude, did you _see_ that hot brunette in that white bikini? Oh man, if I come across her again, I'm gonna grab her..."

What? It couldn't be...could it? I mean she wouldn't. Would she? I instantly stood up, shocking the three girls in front of me and my eyes began to scan the area. The pools..nope, didn't see her. The bar...not there either. And then, my eyes caught the white fabric.

In line to the surfing simulation, I found Bella standing in between Ros and Alice. She was facing me, but look to her right at Rose. Her elbows were back, against the padded wall, making her chest stick out. Oh my god!

This is good. I like this. This is a very good view. I smiled to myself. Ignoring the three near me, I turned my chair and sat back down, enjoying my new view very much. I may not be able to touch or be around her, but no rules were made about my staring at her. And when someone was that beautiful, it was practically a crime not to look.

**MEANWHILE...back in line.**

**BPOV**

"Good, he's looking." Alice said. "He actually moved his chair so he could stare at you." she giggled. We had said that I was not even allowed to glance at him, for fear of giving myself away.

"Throw your head back and laugh like we just said something funny." Rose instructed.

I did as she said, letting my hair fall behind the wall, and my chest to bounce as I laughed.

"Ooo, my turn." Rose said.

**MEANWHILE...back at the turned chair...**

**EPOV**

"Umm, what are you looking at?" one of the girls asked. I was too preoccupied to notice which one.

"The most beautiful girl in existence." I sighed like a love sick puppy.

They hmphed, but I think they took it as a challenge because they pulled up chairs and sat surrounding me.

Suddenly, Bella threw her head back and laughed at something Rose had said. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. So carefree. And the way her chest bounced...dear god, she would kill me.

Rose was up for the ride and I only paid attention to Bella, when suddenly, something caused her to turn. She moved a little and I saw him. A lifeguard was talking to _my_ Bella. He was smiling and leaning in towards her. She nodded and smiled politely like she didn't even notice he was hitting on her. But _I_ noticed.

He reached his hand out to stroke her cheek and that was the last straw. Done! I sprang up from my chair, faintly hearing the girls behind me ask where I was going.

I practically stormed pass the pools and people walking. My eyes set on that scumbag flirting with my girlfriend the whole time. I was furious. I walked right up the line.

"Hi Edward." I heard Alice say, but I was too angry and ignored her pleasantry.

My jaw was clenched so tight, I thought it might shatter. I saw the boy's eyes widen as he noticed me approach, and Bella turned to see what had caught his attention. I went straight to her. Before letting her say a word, and without my saying anything at all, I picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder.

People stared as I stormed to the back of the park. I didn't want anyone near us. On the way, I snatched a towel from a cart in the area.

"Edward, put me down." Bella said, wiggling in my grasp. But I refused. I just kept walking until we were at the corner of the park, and then finally set her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, placing bother hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I demanded.

"I think you of all people know fully well what I'm wearing." she retorted.

"Do you know how boys were looking at you? How _he_ was looking at you?" I asked harshly.

She looked down, ashamed. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was fine, really. But then when he touched your face, I..." I trailed off.

"You felt the need to rescue me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No. I didn't think you needed rescuing. And I'm man enough to admit that I didn't react the way I did for your benefit. I knew he wouldn't do anything to you. I was selfish, and I...I just didn't like others wanting you the way only I get to have you."

She put a hand on my cheek. "Edward, no one will _ever_ have me at all." she said softly. "But I have to deal with girls yearning for you all the time." she said. Then, she dropped her hand and looked away, ashamed of something.

"What is it?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip for a moment and then answered, never looking at me. "I saw you with the three girls, and I wanted to show them that out of everyone you could have, you chose me." she said as her face turned red.

I smiled and put my finger under her chin to make her look at me. "Bella, I love you." I said gently, making her smile. "And I'm sorry."

"Me too. On both." she smiled.

**BPOV**

Edward gently pressed his lips to mine and I returned the favor with out hesitation. Yep, this is where I belonged.

The kiss quickly turned into more as he pushed me against the corner of the massive building. Knowing we both had to breathe, he moved his lips to my neck and my hands held me op, pressing against the wall on both sides of me.

"Edward? Did we just fight?" I asked. I knew it wasn't really a fight, but it was the closest we had ever gotten.

"I don't count that as a fight, Bella." he said against my skin, the sensation of his hot breath, phenomenal.

I shook my head. "No, Edward. It was close to a fight. Just pretend it was a fight." I said.

He looked up at me with a confused expression. "Why?"

I smiled. "Because then, we get make-up sex." I told him. He smiled a devil's smile and his hands went to untie the strings around my neck.

* * *

**I know, you all kill me for leaving it there...Muwahahahahahhahahahah cough, cough, cough. I'm okay, just a bit of my consuption acting up...lol**

**Right, so that was WAYYYYY longer than i expected it to be, but that just means that the next chapter will START with a lemon. Cool.**

**So i hope you liked it. Jealous, I'm Gonna Kill WHatever Guy Lays A Finger on My Girl Edward is damn sexy. There's something about a guy that could just kick ass...sexy growl. kay, i'm done on that note.**

**I would also like to apologize to everyone who said they needed a cold shower aftere the last chapter...yeah, how do you think i feel when I write it??...lol. **

**Well, much love and more writing,**

**ashel-13**


	49. Wolves and Meat Loaf

****

Disclaimer: seriously, how many times do I have to do this? If I just write that, does it still count as a disclaimer? It would be funny if someone arrested me telling me that I didn't put one on chapter 49. Well, I'm going to see if that happens. If I don't write for a while, it will be because I am in jail for that. Just so you know.

**To the Review Crew. Especially my special friend, All.The.RageR. Who helped me in a decision VITAL to the lemon. Much Love.**

**Instead of dedicating this to specific people, I would like to dedicate this to everyone that feels the need to take a cold shower after reading. Those comments mean a lot to me. Okay, that sounds weird, but let me explain. Obviously, a HUGE part of this story is the sex. That being said, you guys are letting me know that I'm doing a good job describing and that makes me happy. There you go. **

**There was also an OVERWHELMING response to the DTE club. Hahahah...I love making up fake things. I also liked that some picked the smallest thing that he did. **

**I think I should get going now. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**Previously on MLOONAA (Or, Air Supply, for short...that's what I call it)...**

_I smiled. "Because then, we get make-up sex." I told him. He smiled a devil's smile and his hands went to untie the strings around my neck._

**BPOV**

But I put my hands on his chest and he immediately stopped.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked as his face scrunched in confusion.

"Edward," I giggled, "I don't think that this is exactly the best place for that." I told him. I mean honestly, we were in a corner at a family water park.

He groaned. "Fine." He retied my top and then wrapped the towel he had grabbed around me. "Go to the entrance and wait for me there." he said, giving me a chaste, but still yummy kiss. "And don't unwrap that towel. No one else gets to see that but me."

I smiled at him and did as I was told and headed for the entrance to the water park. I stood there for a couple moments, waiting on Edward and whatever it is that boy had planned. I got a few glances and even more nods in my direction, making me squirm and hold the towel tighter to m y body.

Edward walked back to me with my beach bag on his shoulder and an excited smile on his face. I had to smile at his face, it was just too cute how happy he was.

"Let's go." he said, snaking an arm around my waist.

"And where, exactly are we going?" I asked with a giggle.

"To get a hotel room, of course." he said with his smile still in place. "Is that more appropriate for you?"

I nodded. "Yes, I believe it is."

"Good."

We walked from the water park area, into the hotel lobby. After waiting in line, it was our turn and Edward asked for a room.

"I'm sorry sir, but all of our rooms are filled." the woman behind the counter who was eyeing my shirtless Edward, answered.

"There must be something." he pleaded.

"I'm truly sorry, sir, but summer is our busiest time and especially being 4th of July weekend. We're completely booked." she apologized as she stared at his chest shamelessly. Seriously? Did she think I was his sister or was she just ignoring me all together?

"Alright, thank you." Edward said.

He wrapped his arm around me again and headed for the elevators.

"Edward, what are you doing? She said that they didn't have any rooms available." I said, clearly confused.

"I'm going to find us one." he said in a determined voice.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's the middle of the day. Who's in their rooms in the middle of the day? No one. So, we find a maid's cart, and as she is leaving the room, we slip in. We put the do not disturb sign on the door, and then the owners think that room service is still in there. We use the room, we leave. Easy." he said. And the doors to the elevator opened as he finished.

Sure enough, the hall was vacant except for us and a maid's cart. We did exactly as he had said and slipped right into the room.

"This is by far, one of the most ridiculous things we have ever done." I giggled as he closed and locked the deadbolt, so that even if someone came, they couldn't get in.

"For the record, I completely blame you." Edward told me.

"Me?" I raised my eyebrows and let shock color my tone. "How do you figure?"

"Easy." he said as he stalked over to me, and unwrapped my towel, letting it drop to the floor. "I was never like this before I met you. You did this to me." he said, starting to kiss my neck.

And at that point, I was too far gone to even argue anymore. Quite frankly, I didn't care. He could blame me all he wanted if this was my only punishment.

His hands swept from my waist, up my sides, until he got to my arms, at which point, he slid them to my back where he untied my swimsuit. Then they traveled higher until they were behind my neck, and his quick fingers untied that as well.

His right hand forcefully grabbed the material and tossed it somewhere in the room as his lips claimed mine aggressively. He pressed our bodies tighter together by moving his hand to the small of my back and pressing me to him. I let out a gasp as my arms wrapped around his neck.

The way his tongue was stroking mine was going to be then end of me, but I tried as hard as I could to deepen the kiss even more. At one point I even sucked on his tongue, making him moan.

That must've set him off, because, he scooped me up and hurled me onto the bed, coming down on top of me seconds later.

His hands started their torture on my breasts, but we both new that the other was too needy for any foreplay at the moment, not to mention I _really_ didn't feel like getting caught.

So without much else being done, we stripped each other of our bottoms and with Edward laying one kiss on my already soaking folds, he pushed himself into me.

I reacted instantly and began to meet each one of his thrusts, making him go deeper and deeper each time we rocked against each other. At one point, he angled himself slightly and hit my spot perfectly. I could feel him smile against my neck as my moans became louder and louder, the more he hit me perfectly.

I came probably faster than I ever had before. And he followed soon after. All of our built up frustration must've taken a bigger tole on us than we had thought.

My chest heaved up and done with my shallow and quick breaths.

"Worth stealing the rooms?" Edward smiled at me.

But I couldn't talk quiet yet, so I merely nodded my head, making him chuckle breathlessly at me.

We laid there for a couple moments more, before Edward stood up and pulled his trunks back on. He crawled over me and kissed me one last, passionate time, before helping me up. I slipped into my bottoms and Edward helped me retied my bikini and then rewrapped the towel around me, at which I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are going to be spending the rest of the day with me." he said as he unlocked the deadbolt, just as we heard a voice.

Shit.

"Mom, dad. I'll be fine. Yeah, I'm just going to my room. Jesus Christ. I don't feel like swimming right now. Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye." said the boyish voice.

We opened the door just to see him standing right in front of the door we were in. This was _his _room. He looked to be about 17 years-old, and he was staring at us. His eyes flashed at Edward, before, he stared opened mouthed at me.

"You...you...you're Be...Bella Swan." he stuttered in an almost whisper.

"Yes?" it came out more of a question.

"Holy shit! Bella Swan was in my hotel room!" he yelled. I just looked confused at Edward as if to ask, 'what the hell?' He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my god! I write blogs on you all the time! You have no idea how many cold showers you've induced on me." the boy said.

A look of disgust was on my face as I pushed pass him and into the hallway, heading towards the elevators. I looked back at Edward still standing there.

"Dude, Bella Swan was in my room." the boy said.

I saw Edward lean in and whisper something to the boy, and the boy's mouth opened in shock. Edward, patted him on the back with a smile and left the still stunned boy by the door.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Edward once we were in the elevator.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he didn't look at me, so I let it drop.

We headed back to our friends who were all laughing about something.

"And where were you guys?" Alice asked.

"We took a tour of the arcade." Edward said immediately.

"The arcade?" Rose asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, Eddie, what kind of games did you play on Bella?" Emmett laughed. Really, that wasn't even dirty.

Edward shook his head. "Emmett, there is an air hockey table there, in which Bella schooled me in." my genius boyfriend lied.

"Uh-huh." Alice said, unconvinced.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Honestly Alice, we're still in our suits. Where would we go?" he asked. "Not to mention, I wouldn't dare let Bella drop that towel with that bikini in public."

They all seemed to go with it and suggested that we all just chill out on the lazy river for a while. So, we all got tubes and just laid as the current took us around the park.

Alice, Rose, and I were in no hurry, so we simply laid there and gossiped, laughed, and talked. While the boys were trying to race each other, or Emmett would try to tip one of the other boys' tubes so they would fall into the water.

Edward gave up on his tube and swam over to where I was on my tube. He took hold of it, and started to pull me along.

"No way. You're not stealing her from us." Alice complained.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." he said. He put a hand on each side of my legs and hoisted himself up so that he was hovering above me. "You can just watch then." he said, before leaning his head down and kissing me.

"Get a room." Rose yelled as she kicked her foot and splashed me and Edward.

"Can't, they're booked." I laughed.

"Thank you for earlier." Edward said, before kissing me and then swimming back to Emmett and Jasper.

"What? What happened earlier?" Rose questioned.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Spill!" Alice demanded. "Keep in mind, that I am the one that helped the two of you hook up."

I rolled my eyes, but told them both the story anyways. They were laughing so hard, that they both nearly fell off their tubes.

"I bet it was FanboyHeartsBella." Alice laughed.

"Nope. 20 dollars says it's SwanIsSexy." Rose retorted. "That kid was so pervy." she laughed.

"You guys don't still read those, do you?" I asked them.

"What? We get bored easily." Rose defended.

"And it's fun for the whole family." Alice laughed.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**EPOV**

Well, the rest of the day flew by pretty fast. The six of us did everything together and we all thoroughly enjoyed or little water park day. It was five o'clock, when we all decided to change and get out of there.

"Oooo...there's this cool karaoke bar and restaurant on the way home. I think we should stop there for dinner and fun." Jasper suggested. We all shrugged and it was decided upon. "It's called, "The Possum Post." he said.

The girls got into the Porsche and we boys got into the Jeep. I bit back my sulking at the fact they didn't let me drive my Volvo with Bella this morning.

We arrived at the Possum Post that was a couple minutest away from the hotel, but still in Seattle, and got out. The girls, of course, were already there due to Alice's driving.

"Let's eat!" Alice chirped.

The place was already packed but the waitress sat us down at a table. The way she was looking at me was making me feel very uncomfortable, and I would just pull Bella closer to my side. I sat as far away from the end of the table as possible to keep my distance from her.

As we ate, we all talked about our favorite part of the day. Of course, I knew I would never live down my caveman behavior after I picked up Bella and threw her over my shoulder. Emmett said that was his favorite part.

But as we finished, we simply sat and laughed at the people on stage doing karaokee. Bella and I knew perfectly well that we would have to do it yet again after Alice had said that it was 'tradition'.

We got up and moved to a table in front of the stage so it was easier to see...and laugh, in some cases. We were currently listening to a horrible rendition of Michael Jackson's "Billy Jean" when someone approached the table.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Bella." I male voice sounded before he stepped in front of the table. I recognized the boy at once and my eyes narrowed at him. "I've thought about you since you stayed in my hotel." he smiled at her and I had to resist the urge to tear his throat out.

"Hello Jacob." she greeted politely.

"Jacob." I said, to make my presence known.

"Hi gang." he said and then turned his gaze back to Bella. "So, you like karaokee?" he asked.

"We're making her and Edward do it again." Alice jumped in.

"Oh, well, I think I'll do it as well." Jacob said with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Go ahead, Jacob. Go sing your song." I said a bit more harsh than necessary.

"Okay, I will. And I dedicate it to Bella." he said as he got up and went to the empty stage.

He than proceeded to sing, looking at Bella the whole time.

Darken the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behindDo do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive, all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground, I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

**(I'm sorry, but I thought of the idea of Jacob singing Hungry Like the Wolf, by Duran Duran and almost shat myself...lol. "And I'm hungry like the wolf."...hahahahaha)**

I rolled my eyes as he finished and winked at Bella. "Well, I gotta go guys. Bella, call the hotel sometime if you want to chat." he said, before leaving. "Just ask for Jacob." he said in an attempt to sound suave. But it didn't come off like that at all.

"Okay, Bella and Edward. I believe it's your turn." Jasper smiled at me. He loved to see me embarrass myself...some friend.

But Bella and I got up on stage and I noticed her eyes shoot wide.

**BPOV**

There were more people watching us than had been last time we had sung. I wasn't the best singer. I mean, sure anyone could do karaokee, but when I _hate_ being the center of attention, it makes it a bit more difficult. Edward, on the other hand, looked perfectly at hom.

"Don't worry, love. I picked a fun song." he assured me. I nodded weakly and as he whispered what song we would be doing, I couldn't help but laugh. He was right, this was not a song to be nervous about singing. It was just funny.

Edward started:

I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night

He pulled me tight to his body as he continued and I sang the harmony.

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

He let go and started to motion towards me with his index finger.

C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!

Then we both sang together.

Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark nightI can see paradise by the dashboard light

I knew that now it was my turn and it wasn't going to be so fun, but I sang anyways:

Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed

Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed

Edward took over at this point while I did the 'sho bops' in the background:

Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed

Baby doncha hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun

And I gotta let ya know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make your motor run

Again, Edward pulled me close to his body.

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!

We sang the refrain together, facing one another as one of his hands still pressed my body to his.

Though it's cold and lonley in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard lightParadise by the dashboard light

We let go as we belted out the next part:

You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely--

Edward started to run his hands up and down my body for the next part of the song, and honestly, I really couldn't complain about it.

We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go allt he way  
An tonight's the night...

I was so preoccupied with what Edward was doing, that I didn't even notice Jasper jump up on stage and grab a microphone, until he was talking into it:

Ok, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker  
going here, two down, nobody on, no score,  
bottom of the ninth, there's the wind-up and  
there it is, a line shot up the middle, look  
at him go. This boy can really fly!  
He's rounding first and really turning it on  
now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna  
try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center,  
and here comes the throw, and what a throw!  
He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes, he's out!  
No, wait, safe--safe at second base, this kid really  
makes things happen out there.  
Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch--  
he's going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying  
for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt--  
safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base!  
He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost  
daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher  
glance over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted  
down the third base line, the suicide squeeze in on!  
Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close,  
here's the throw, there's the play at the plate,holy cow, I think he's gonna make it!

The whole time Jasper was saying this, Edward was kissing and nuzzling my neck, and nearly making me forget where we were, but when I noticed that Jasper was almost done speaking I collected my thoughts. I pushed Edward away from me, making him stumble back a couple step and I started to sing.

Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further--!

Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me!?  
Will you love me forever!?  
Do you need me!?  
Will you never leave me!?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me!!  
Will you love me forever!!

Edward just looked at me and then put a finger to his chin, as if he was thinking about it, which almost made me burst out laughing.

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning

Then I started up again with my verse.

I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?

I talked the next part, never looking away from Edward.

"What's it going to be boy? Come on. I can wait all night. What's it going to be boy, yes or no. What's. It. Going to be boy. Yes...OR... NO??"

Edward answered with:

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it!!

I asked: Will you love me forever?

Edward: Let me sleep on it.

Me: Will you love me forever?

Edward spun around in a circle, grabbing his hair as if I was actually making him go crazy.

I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!

We both started to sing the end of the song together, trying our best not to laugh.

So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!!

Edward:

It was long ago and it was far away  
and it was so much better than it is today.

Me:

It never felt so good  
It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like  
A metal on the edge of a knife

And slowly the music faded away, and as the audience started to applaud us, we couldn't help but look at each other and start laughing. All of the things I never thought I would do. This summer had certainly changed me.

The ride home was a fun one, as always. Alice, Rose and I were on too much of a high to feel even slightly tired. And as the car pulled up to the drive way, I was surprised to find Emmett's Jeep already there.

**EPOV**

I begged and pleaded for Emmett to let me drive home so we would beat the girls there, but he only allowed me after I told him my reasoning. I explained, and also told him and Jasper that they might want to take Alice and Rose to stay in a hotel for the night, as I smiled to myself, thinking of the night to come.

* * *

**You have NO IDEA how happy I was to FINALLY put Paradise By the Dashboard Light, by Meat Loaf in here. Since reading Eclipse, i thought that that song was perfect (except flipped...hahahaha). Anyways. I am IN LOVE with that song, because i think it is so FUNNY!! PLEASE LISTEN TO IT!!**

**I was also excited to make Jacob sing Hungry Like the Wolf...I realize how lame it is that i think my own idea is funny, but come on...it is...ahahahaha.**

**Right, well hope you liked this little filler chapter. I recomend both songs. But definitely Meat Loaf. **

**No worries, at the end of the story, i'm going to publish a playlist with ALL the songs mentioned in the story.**

**I love you all. Hope you had fun reading. Until i update next,**

**ashel-13**


	50. Dark Fantasy

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm not in jail...yet. But Twilight is not mine...there I made the authorities happy by actually saying it. sticks tongue out.**

**To the Review Crew. You make me want to cry with all of your awesome-ness!!**

**Okay bare with me, there are a lot of people I want to dedicate this to. To Elliot for asking for me to have Jacob dress like a granny and sing the song again so it would be like in Shrek. To lilATXgurl...because she has written the same...exact...thing for EVERY chapter and now, it just makes me laugh. To urMyBrandOfHerion for the idea of bringing her laptop in the shower. I swear they could make a lot of money with that idea, though water bills would be HIGH because no one would EVER come out of their bathroom. To CrimsonScarz for saying it was, "one of the best chapters alive!"...hahah. And lastly, to Searching For Topaz Eyes. This might be one of the most clever reviews I have received. **

"**Number of hours slept while reading the entire fic: 2  
Number of Hot Dreams about Edward: 500  
Times fallen off bed from laughter: 7  
Jacob singing Hungry Like the Wolf: Priceless!**"

**The ridiculous amount that you guys are raising my ego is not even fair to the other fanfiction writers. But they can't have you. I'm chaining all of you guys and keeping you to myself because you are all so amazing.**

**And the most asked about thing was what it was that Edward said to the fanboy. Do you really want to know?? Do you? I'm curious as to what you think. I purposely left it blank so that you guys could fill it in yourself's. I'm sure everyone knows the gist of it, but if you REALLY want to know what I was thinking, just ask in your reviews, and if enough people want to know, I will add it into the story. There you go.**

**The song that they listen to on a loop is on my profile. FOR TH E LOVE OF GOD, listen to it as soon as Edward puts it on. I listened to it nonstop as I wrote this chapter, so the two go with each other, and I think it adds to the feeling.**

**Righteous. **

**Okay, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper and Emmett had agreed to leave the house for the night, probably not wanting to be witness to what was going to be going on that night. The headed up to their rooms and started putting some of their clothes and the clothes of the girls in a bag, while I started to get things ready for Bella and I.

I had drove even faster then I usually did so that I had a good half hour to set up and prepare. I figured that after our little adventure in the perverted, stalker fan boy's hotel room, Bella deserved something a little bit more different than what she was used to. And I would be lying if I said I hadn't been waiting to do this to her for quite a while now. But with my brother, sister, and their significant others out of the house, I was determined to make tonight special.

Bella had this thing of thinking of me as a gentleman. And a month or two ago, I wouldn't object to that label. But if she thought I didn't have a naughty side, she was sorely mistaken. And she would find out just how wrong she was tonight.

Yes, I wanted everything to be perfect, but nothing about this evening was going to be romantic. There would be no rose petals tossed about the room, and definitely no love making going on tonight. Tonight would be our dark fantasy. Something that neither of us would ever come right out and admit, but we both wanted. At least I knew that _I _wanted it.

I put black scarfs over all the lamps in my room so that the light was more dark and mysterious. I also changed the sheets on my bed from the normal gold to red silk sheets and comforter, which looked quite nice against the black iron rods of the bed frame.

I placed the black corset, garter belt, and long black gloves in the bathroom for her to change in to. I had two pairs of steel handcuffs in my room as well, for me. I didn't know if I would actually use them, but I figured I would lay them out 'just in case.'

As I slipped into my black, silk pajama pants, I heard the girls pull up laughing. Emmett and Jasper met the girls outside with the suitcases so they wouldn't need to come in. And before they left, I had them turn off all the lights.

I heard the front door open and lit a candle, the only light out in the hallway.

"Hello?" I heard Bella's sweet voice call in the darkness. "Edward? Where are you?"

I walked down the stairs with only the light of the candle as my guide. As I neared her, I could make out the outline of her body more and more.

**BPOV**

As soon as we had gotten out of the car, Emmett and Jasper rushed outside and scooped up Rose and Alice, saying something about going to a hotel for the night.

"Have fun Bella." Emmett laughed as he got into his Jeep with Rose.

"Yeah, don't leave too many marks on him." Jasper added as he jumped into the driver's seat of the Porsche. That's funny. Alice always drives.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the door. On the bright side, I had a night alone with Edward.

I walked in the door only to find it completely dark. I just stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on .

"Hello?" I yelled, only to get silence as a response. "Edward? Where are you?" I asked after getting no reply.

But is saw candle light at the top of the stairs. I only moved a step closer to get a better look, and then I saw him. Boy, did I see him.

Edward descended the stairs with the only light in the area being the candle he was holding. He was shirtless, showing off that amazing chest that I loved so much. The candlelight only illuminated that delicious flesh of his. The only clothing he wore was a black pair of silk pajama pants. I could really get used to coming home to this.

Once he got to the bottom of the steps, his eyes never leaving mine, he didn't even stop to mutter a hello. He walked right up to me and crashed his lips to mine. At first I was shocked. That was something new and I wasn't quite expecting it. But after a moment, I happily joined him, my hands going to his hair.

He pulled away to allow us both to breathe.

"Hello to you too." I smiled, while trying to catch my breath. "Can I ask what that was for?"

"I love you and I want to share everything with you." he said as he started to nuzzle my neck. "And as I recall. You said in that pool that you wanted to know _everything._ Tonight I plan on sharing that with you." he said in a purred voice.

Honestly, I was half dazed by the way he was kissing my neck. I didn't understand at first what he was talking about.

And then it hit me. What he had said to me in the pool.

_Edward gave me a gentle kiss and when his lips released mine, he went to my ear. "Mmmm...thank you. That is a fantasy you have now made come true."_

_I pulled away to see his face. __"That was a fantasy of your's?" I asked surprised._

"_Well not exactly like that, but it was close enough." he smiled._

"_You never told me that." I told him._

"_I haven't told you a lot. In fact, I've only told you one." he said._

"_Well how many are there?" I asked, now curious._

"_Since they involve you, they are endless." he smiled._

I tensed in surprise at what might happen tonight.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked me, his lips still on my neck.

"Sure." managed to get out.

Edward pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, the candle reflecting in his, and I could see it already. The look in his eyes was something I had come to know well in the last month. Want. Lust. Love. Need. The intensity of it in that moment, with the lights off, and the candle glowing, almost made my knees buckle.

"Would you come upstairs with me to continue this conversation?" he smiled devilishly.

I nodded like an idiot, not really caring what he did with me at the moment. And together we walked up the stairs with that candle.

He opened the door to his room and I was instantly excited. It had a dark aura to it. All of his lamps were covered so that the light in the room was minimal. There were a couple candles lit, but not in a romantic way. No, this was a more dark and mysterious almost dangerous like. His bed sheets were changed to blood red silk ones.

Apparently, Edward had a dark side to him.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered to me, "Why don't you go get changed."

I started for my dresser, but he pulled my back by my waist. "Uh-uh. Remember, _I_ get to choose an outfit that you have to wear." he reminded me in that sexy voice of his. "It's in the bathroom." He sucked on my earlobe for a moment and then let me go to change.

I didn't want to change. I just wanted to take him right there. We were close to the door. I could just push him up against it and get down to business. But this was his little fantasy, and I liked how it was going so far, so I strode into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

There was some lingerie on the counter and I smiled to myself at this new, very naughty side to my Edward. I liked it. I stripped down and started to put the corset on **(again, in my profile)** along with garter belt and elbow length black gloves. The boy got points for style. He definitely knew what was sexy.

**EPOV**

Once Bella had closed the door behind her, I pulled out a CD that had one song looped on it. I never thought of having sex with music in the background. It had always seemed so cliche. To make love while Marvin Gaye sang Let's Get It On...that just wasn't my style.

But after our Vegas trip I had heard this song and found it completely erotic. I wasn't sure why, but I could picture Bella and I having slow, hot, steamy sex while this song played in the background **(link for the song is in my profile. I swear...for some reason, it is so HOT!)**.

So just as I turned it on, the bathroom door opened, and I instantly felt like was in a movie. Things like this never happened in real life. As the music started to play, I eyed her magnificent from her toes, up those long, smooth legs, to the little black underwear she was wearing. Her womanly hips there for my grabbing, up her flat stomach, to her breasts that were barely contained by the black corset. And lastly her face that held a sexy smile she wore just for me. I was, in a word, speechless. All words left my brain. Everything left my brain. I was no longer a functioning human being.

This was the effect she had on me.

**BPOV**

I walked out of the bathroom to a slow and erotic sounding song playing in Edward's room. His eyes seemed to undress me from my feet to my breasts, before he finally locked eyes with me. He looked utterly shocked for a moment. Like all thoughts had just flown out of his head. But then as if he snapped out of it, his eyes took on a completely different look.

He turned back to sexy Edward. And for the fist time, I felt as if we were completely equal. He had a determined look in his eyes, as if he was going to control me. Tie me up and do what he wanted with me. But the outfit I was wearing was going to my head. I suddenly felt like a domenatrix. I was going to control him just as much.

So there we stared for a moment, the intensity of his eyes almost making me moan even with the 5 feet that was between us. We each took a step towards one another, neither one backing down from the other. Like a dance almost. A Paso doble of sex. Circling each other as the other is the prey.

Another step was taken towards each other and our eyes stayed glued. His eyes seemed to darken moment by moment and we stepped towards one another until our chests where touching. Not pressing...but a feather light touch that made my nipples harden at light contact.

And as if our bodies were working as one, we immediately grabbed each other at the same time, pulling one towards the other as our bodies and lips crashed together. His right hand pressed the small of my back to him, while my right hand was on the nape of his neck, making sure there was no room between our mouths.

As his hand started to roam lower and lower until both started to massage my exposed cheeks, my gloved right hand moved to run through the hair on the back of his head. My other hand delicately traced the muscles of his stomach and chest, feeling them twitch at my touch.

We pulled apar to breath, but our hands stayed where they were.

"Bed. Now." he commanded.

I glared at him. "No." I said, causing him to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Bella, get on the bed, or so help me, I'll _make_ you." he threatened.

I weighed my options. Willingly go to a bed to have sex with Edward...OR, play around with this new naughty side of both of us and see where that takes us. Decisions, decisions.

I backed away from his grasp with a wicked smile on my face. He gave me a sexy glare and a smile of his own. He would take a step towards me, and I would back away. This continued for three steps, until I was up against a wall.

Edward wasted no time in pressing against me. His hands were on either side of my head, supporting him as he crushed his body to mine. "I've got you." he said in a voice so sexy and commanding, I swear I could have orgasmed right there, with his hot breath blowing across my face as he leaned his head closer and closer to me.

My hands slid up his hard stomach, to his chest, and finally rested on his shoulders. Honestly, I needed the support at the moment. If he was going to say something like that again, I don't think my poor knees would've been able to take it.

His hands dropped from the walls and went to my leather covered stomach. He began to run his fingers over the corset and the feeling of his fingers through the material was making my skin burn and the very small underwear I was wearing was doing nothing to hold the liquid he was making come out in pools.

Up and down his hands slid, each time, they would venture a little higher, until eventually, he was cupping my breasts each time.

His face was still so close to mine, that I could feel his hot breath every time he exhaled.

"Edward." I moaned, and mentally cursed myself for giving up the control so easily.

I saw him smile a little and I closed my eyes, hardly being able to stand his teasing anymore. But I could feel his face getting just a little bit closer even.

"Are you ready for the bed now?" he asked, and I could've sworn I heard a smile in it. Dammit, he was going to win...again.

But then I got an idea. I opened my eyes and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip, making his arousal even more evident on my stomach. "Okay. The bed is a good idea." I said and I pushed him off me so hard, he stumbled back.

I smiled as I advanced him. He just stared at me, not sure what to make of it. I got close to him and pushed him again, making him fall onto the bed with the slippery silk sheets. He scooted to the top of the bed and I crawled up his body like a lioness stalking her prey.

As soon as I was completely over him, I bent down to kiss him again, but he suddenly flipped us over. He sat up, straddling me and reached for my right hand. He slowly pulled the glove off and kissed my palm before setting it down on his thigh, and doing the same to my left.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl?" he asked. "Or am I going to have to punish you for misbehaving?" he asked.

The tone of his voice was making me give up. I really didn't care about the games anymore. I lost and I had no problem admitting it. Fine...whatever. I was just aching from all the teasing he was doing to me. I just wanted him. I bucked my hips up into him, making him hiss.

In a second, he was lying on top of me with his mouth next to my ear. "That wasn't very good behavior, Isabella." he said in a husky and alluring voice that was the epitome of sex.

"Edward. I need you." I whined.

He just smiled and licked my cheek like he had done in the pool. That was becoming one of my new favorite things. "In time, love. In time." he said, as he raised one of my arms towards the bed post. Suddenly, I felt cold steel on my wrist and looked up to find that my hand had been handcuffed to the bed.

Edward reached over to the bedside table and then handcuffed my other hand as well.

"There." he said. "No more misbehaving."

He lent down and slid his index finger into my garter belt and slid it around the entire thing before very slowly pulling it down. He disregarded the item and kissed up my entire leg. He did the same to the other, making me whimper at the slow pace he was going at.

My legs now free, he slid his hands up and down them, until they rested on the fabric of my leather thong. He ran his hand up and cupped my covered sex, making me rock my hips into his hand and whimper his name.

He lowered his head between my legs and ran his tongue over the thong covering my slit. I instinctively bucked my hips up to his mouth, but he had already moved away.

I looked up at me from beneath his eyelashes and I had to throw my head back and close my eyes at the feeling that look gave me. But when I closed my eyes, I just saw that face again. I began to pull my hands against the cuffs, trying to get loose.

"Bella." he almost sang in his musical voice. "Be good." he warned.

"Edward. I can't take this any longer." I told him.

"Okay, love." he said.

He ran his hands up my body and to my back, which instinctively arched for him. He quickly undid the corset and pulled it way from my body. I let out a sigh, thinking that the torture was coming to an end, but he didn't make a move to uncuff me.

Instead, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips before lowering the kissed down my neck, to my chest. As my chest heaved up and down with each deep breath I took, Edward kissed each mound, before starting to suck on my left, erect nipple as his hand massaged the right.

My moans came out in breaths as I arched my back into his hot moth, wanting him to consume more of me. He switched to the other breast and made me gasp when he softly bit my nipple.

My arms begged to grab at his back, at his neck. My fingers longed to touch any part of that delicious skin of his.

When he had decided he was done with torturing me he smiled and kissed me again gently. He reached up to my left wrist and I heard a small click. He did the same to my right, and my arms fell to the bed.

As soon as I had realized that I was free, I wrapped my arms around Edward and pulled myself up to his lips, kissing him deeply. My legs wrapped around his torso, wanting to feel more of him.

I eventually let go of him and he smiled at me. "Someone's a little anxious." he purred.

Instead of answering, I yanked down his silk bottoms, uncovering something far more important than silk. He helped me get them to the bottom and completely off so that he was lying on top of me with nothing but what God blessed him with, and was he blessed.

He tore through the sides of my thong and through the garment on the floor.

"Now who's anxious?" I asked with a giggle that came out more breathless than anything else.

"I can slow down if you want." he answered in a husky voice. Though he said he could, I was doubting his will power by the tone of his voice. But I didn't dare say anything for fear that he actually_ would_ go slower.

He bent his head down to my folds, and just as before, placed one, soft kiss there before entering. Or at least that's what I _thought_ he was going to do.

He went down and was about to come back up to me, but stopped as if he noticed something. Instead, he smiled and leaned his head back down, licking my inner thigh, that was no doubt, wet. He kissed my slick folds again, making me moan. And then his tongue began it's torture. It would slide inside, only to come back out. He had done that three times, before kissing up to my nub.

He took it into his mouth, and gently bit it, making me scream his name is surprise. I could feel my end coming nearer, and I'm sure he could sense it as well.

He climbed back up to me and easily slid into me. I screamed out at getting the pleasure I had been denied. But I needed more. We rocked together, both of our bodies slick form the perspiration of our efforts. The silk that had slid so nicely beneath our bodies at the beginning, was now sticking to my back and moving with us. The mattress started to bounce the more we rocked, harder and harder.

Then, finally I couldn't take it anymore, and I came. Edward continued to rock against me until he came as well and rolled over onto the sticky, silk sheets.

"That was..." I started but couldn't finish.

"Wow."

I nodded in agreement. But 'wow' didn't really seem to cover it.

"But you said there were more fantasies. What were they?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

He simply kissed my head. "I'll tell you after a couple hours of sleep." he said as he pulled my tight to him.

"Maybe you should have them spend 2 nights in a hotel." I laughed though I was completely serious. Another night like that, I would NOT mind at all.

"I might take you up on that offer." he purred into my ear.

But for the moment, we both just needed a couple of hours to sleep. My arms were sore from the handcuffs, and I would need rest if we were going to do _that_ again. And we _would_ do it agian.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I am seriously exhausted after typing a 9 PAGE LEMON!! Dear god, I didn't think I had it in me. **

**I only did the handcuffs. I really can't picture the two of them being into bondage that much, but some cuffs never hurt anyone...hahaha.**

**So, hope this made up for the lack of lemons in previous chapters, and I hope you found that song as hot as I did!! May the cold showers begin. **

**ashel-13**


	51. Pleasing and Teasing

**Disclaimer: DUDE! Seriously. No, it's not mine. Nothing is...you hear me? NOTHING!! Now lay off!**

**Right, to the righteous Review Crew! Solid! (There's a little 70's lingo for ya).**

**WOW! The response to Naughty Edward was Fantastic!! It made me very happy. I've never been prouder to raise water bills. I am also very happy that you guys seemed to like my steamy song choice. The song is from Kill Bill Vol. 2 and I have no idea WHY I thought it was sexy, but it was nice to know that you all thought it worked as well. I think that was my favorite lemon so far. claps for self because she's lame.**

**Okay, on to the dedications. There are too many to even put here! To CarolineB for sending me that fantastic message. To MyTwilightRomance...tell your fiancé I'm sorry for the ego blow...hahah...that was too funny. To juicygirl16 for saying it was the best lemon she's ever read. And to ashel-13'sbiggestfanever! How cool is that? Someone named a penname after me!! Talk about an EGO BOOST...damn, you sure know how to make a girl feel good! Rock on. I'm sorry for everything you have to go through at this moment in your life. I'm glad my story provides some kind of escape for you...after all, that's what writing SHOULD be. **

**Okay, okay. I know what you all want. It seems like you want more lemons after I had deprived you for a while...hahah...you lemon addicts, you.**

**Righteous. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

A buzzing sound woke me up from the sleep I was in. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He was still sleeping and looked so peaceful, not to mention sexy. The only thing covering his exquisite form was a thin pies of red, silk, sheet. And even that was covering very little of him. It only covered his legs and the part of him that I had thoroughly enjoyed before, leaving a peak of his sexy hip bone and the perfect V shape his body formed.

I looked at the clock to see that it was only ten 'o clock. I gently reached over Edward and took the phone to find it was Alice.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Bella?" she asked.

"I certainly hope so. Why? Was Edward supposed to have another girl in his bed at the moment?" I joked.

"No." she laughed. "I was just thought you would be Edward."

"I get that a lot." I teased.

"Shut up." she giggled. And then her tone turned more interested. "So, I take it things went well after we left."

"Oh, 'well' is definitely an understatement." I said with a sigh, while trying to be quiet enough as to not to wake Edward. "I will really need to thank him some other time. The man is like a machine. I swear to god, he was built for this."

"Whoa! Okay, brother you're talking about." she laughed.

"Sorry. I kinda forget. No more details, I promise." I said.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were having a good night. Jesus, we got home pretty early. How long have you been sleeping?" she asked.

"Um about an hour and a half." I told her. "We decided we just needed a little nap."

"Dear god. You guys are worse than Rose and Em. I think we wont come back until well into the afternoon. I don't want to walk in on anything." she laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea. And don't act like you're not doing anything." I said.

She just giggled and I heard Jasper in the background. "Alice, you've been a naughty nurse. What kind of doctor am I to have such a naughty nurse. I think I need to punish you."

"Oh, god, ALICE! Please, go back to him. That's really more than I cared to hear." I said.

She just giggled. "You don't have to tell me twice. Bye."

"Bye."

I shut the phone and leaned over to put it back on the night stand. As I was pulled myself back over Edward, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me on top of him so that my bare chest was on his.

His green eyes opened to meet mine and he had the cutest, smug smile on his face.

"A machine, eh?" he smiled.

I could feel the heat rise to my face and I buried it into his chest.

"Built for it? Why, Bella, I never knew you thought such things." he said as his fingers ran up and down my spine, leaving a trail of fire.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's nice to know that I can satisfy you." he whispered tenderly.

"Like there was ever any question." I looked up at him. "I mean, honestly."

"It's still nice to hear." he said.

I kissed his chest. "I think you know _exactly_ how much you satisfy me."

"Bella." he warned. "Don't start what you can't finish." It didn't escape me that his voice had once again became huskier than usual. I smiled against his chest.

"Have I ever had a problem finishing?" I asked with a smile.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, but his grip on my tightened. I reached to my back and unfastened his hands from me.

I sat up, straddling his torso, and his eyes widened at the exposure of my body. I smiled down at him at the reaction I got, though a small blush still painted my cheeks.

"I'm not tired. But why don't you just keep laying there for a while." I said in the sexiest voice I could manage. At least, I had _hoped_ it sounded sexy.

I leaned down and kissed his stomach, hearing him moan in response. Exactly the kind of response I had been hoping for. I scooted my body down further and continued to kiss further down, occasionally biting at his skin.

"Mmm, Bella."

It was so exciting when I could get him to do that for me. Further I went, moving the silk sheets with my body as I slithered my way down. Soon I had uncovered his impressive shaft. I took it in my hand and let my tongue just barely touch the tip, making his eyes snap shut and his hands grab hand fulls of silk at his side.

I decided enough playing with him and I slowly slipped him into my hot and wet mouth. He bucked his hips up towards me and I wrapped my tongue around him.

As I bobbed my head, my right hand stroked what couldn't fit in my mouth, while my left reached to massage his balls.

"Fuck, Bella. Oh god." he moaned. He sounded so dirty that I just wanted to keep going.

I could feel him getting even harder in my mouth and eventually his hands let go of the sheets and landed on the back of my head, to control the pace I was going at. He continued to moan and squirm beneath me, with his hips raising every now and then.

Then, I felt him tense and spill his sweet liquid down my throat. I made sure I had swallowed it all before releasing him. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was ragged. I crawled back up his body hovering above him. I wanted to tease him, just as he had done to me. My hardened nipples were the only part of my chest touching his.

His hands immediately reached up and grabbed my ass. He continued to grope me, making a gasp come out of my mouth.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Cullen?" I asked playfully.

Instead of answering me, he simply flipped us over and began his assault on my lips. I didn't argue as my hands knotted his hair and his hand pressed into my back, making me arch up at him.

His kisses moved down from my lips to my neck, and towards my breasts. But I wasn't having that. In all actuality, I had _really_ wanted that, but there was no way he would be getting off that easy. Not after the hand cuffs last night. No way.

"Edward?" I said. His head jerked up in surprise. If I wasn't trying so hard, I would be laughing at his face. Usually when he would do that to me, I would moan his name. But I tried my hardest to make it appear that I was uninterested or annoyed. And God, let me tell you, with a naked Edward on top of you hot and ready, that is _not_ an easy feat.

"Edward, aren't you hungry. I'm hungry." I said, praying that I wouldn't laugh. I mean, way to shoot someone down. He's trying to sex me up and I tell him I want food. His face was truly priceless.

"Now?" he asked as if to say, 'I'm kinda busy here.'

I nodded. "We haven't eaten since the restaurant." I told him.

I let out a frustrated sigh, that I don't think I was supposed to hear and then climbed off me. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll go make us something then." he said, getting out of bed.

I smiled at him as his naked and beautiful ass walked through the door and into the hall. He hadn't bother to put _anything_ on, and I didn't mind in the least. As soon as the door had closed I tossed the sheets off me and ran to Edward's closet. I was going to get him back, and I knew exactly how to do it.

**EPOV**

Damn. I mean can we talk about wounding a man's ego? I was a little suspicious that it was payback for my way of torturing her last night, but still. That was just cold. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, still naked. It really didn't matter. No one was home, and we didn't have any neighbors for miles.

I wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but I knew I made a mean omelet that Bella had always seemed to enjoy. I knew it was late at night, but I pulled out the ingredients for a Spanish omelet anyways, hoping it would satisfy her (since apparently I wasn't doing a good enough job). **(hahah...poor Edward)**

It didn't take very long to make two omelets. I was in the process of putting them on plates for Bella and I when I heard her sweet voice and chair being pulled out. I smiled at the happy tone in her voice. That was almost as good as her moaning, but not quite. Either way, I was content so long as she was happy. It she would rather have food than me at the moment, then there was nothing I could do about it but do my best to make her happy.

I turned and almost dropped the plates.

Bella was sitting there with a sweet smile on her face, but what she was wearing was positively sinful. Her long legs were propped up on the table top making that sitting position the sexiest position I had ever seen her in (minus some of the sexual ones). She was wearing the vampire costume that I had bought when we had gone to the theme park.

When she had worn it that day, she was so shy and uncomfortable in it. But there she sat like she wore the thing on a regular basis. Oh, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Her smiled turned into a mischievous one as her eye roamed my body and landed on my arousal. And believe me, I was _completely_ aroused.

"Are we going to eat or what?" she asked innocently.

I forced my legs to propel me forwardsand set a plate down in front of her, still in awe. I sat across the table from her, afraid that if I was too close I would jump across the table and assault my love.

She picked up her fork and began to eat, and all I could do was watch. She would stick her fork gently in her mouth, only to pull it out slowly. Dear god, I never knew a fork could be so arousing. But watching her lips engulf the utensil only made me remember what that mouth of her had been sucking on not too long ago.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked in a sexy voice. I nodded, but it wasn't the hunger she was talking about. And then I felt it. Her boot started to crawl up my leg and towards my crotch, making me want to release right then and there.

She suddenly stood up and turned towards the stairs, only to turn her head back towards me. "Well, are you coming or what?" she asked.

"Almost." I replied in a strained voice, not knowing if she heard me.

**BPOV**

After the night before, Edward and I had slept well into the afternoon. Then we showered (granted very little shower got done) and reluctantly put some clothes on. Torturing him last night had been quite the experience. I had dominated, making him beg for me the way he had done to me. Who knew a simple vampire outfit could be such a turn on. Unfortunately I didn't get to ask for any more of Edward's fantasies...we had been a little too occupied.

Everyone came home around three and asked how our night had gone. They all had goofy smiles on their faces that matched mine and Edwards as well, so they left little to the imagination about what had been going on.

"Guess what we want to do this weekend?" Emmett asked, practically jumping up and down.

I gave him a questioning look asking 'what'. He was so adorable. Like a giant kid. He was bouncing up and down he was so happy.

"We're going camping!" he yelled jumping up and down. I was actually shocked. I mean Alice really agreed to this? My Alice?

She looked at me like she knew what I was thinking. "I figured I would let them do something manly." she laughed. Rose on the other hand, did not look so thrilled about the idea.

I turned my attention to Edward who looked ecstatic, as did Jasper. "Camping?" I asked in a whisper. "You're really excited about camping. You _do_ realize that I might kill myself." I said.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'll protect you. Besides, a weekend alone in a tent with you would be _amazing_."

My knees almost gave out at his words. Maybe camping wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**I know. You're all disappointed. Yeah, I'm sorry this is short but i wanted to bring back the costume and get set up for a chapter of camping...yay! And i didn't describe the vampire lemon because i have some plans to reveal it through a flashback instead of right now. Hope you forgive me.**

**I honestly cannot believe how long this is...hahaha. Dear god, what a novel. I hope it still keeps your interest. Camping will allow me to get back to the sweet aspect of their relationship and i have some funny moments planned with the boys as well. I just might want to go camping after this.**

**The wheels in my mind are already starting to turn. Muwhahahaha**

**ashel-13**


	52. Edward's Weiner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I once went up to a boy at a 4n6 meet and told him he was "the prettiest boy I had ever seen in real life". Hahahah...true story. Since that day, he has now moved down to #3...lol. He is now behind 1. Hot lifeguard, and 2. Hot boy I saw in line at 6 Flags. LOL. Of course Edward would beat them all...no questions asked...son. (Okay, the 'son' doesn't really work, but whatever, I'm cool like that)**

**To the beloved (and I mean that) Review Crew. **

**This chapter goes out to all you lonely ladies out there...hahah. Sorry, I've always wanted to be a DJ on the radio. Right, well to Vampiric Teacup for saying I made the characters fun and the FANTASTIC compliments you gave me in my reviews. Also to thefiretree for all of the amazing reviews you have sent me. Damn girl, that's a lot of writing you're doing. Thanks again for appreciating some of my favorite lines as well.**

**Holy Crap, so this is the shortest A.N. I've had in a LONG time! What's up with that? I don't know either.**

**Right, so I believe I was going to make them go camping. So, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

I had actually always been a fan of camping. Emmett, Jasper and I would go out camping with Carlisle all the time back in high school. Just the men out in the woods. It was quite fun and relaxing. Not having to deal with mothers or sisters. We would've continued the tradition, but with everyone being so busy, it seemed we could never get the timing right.

But there we were, the three boys about to go camping once again. But this time it was bound to be better. _Much_ better. Why? The answer to that question is 5'4", has brown eyes, and a body that I couldn't stay away from for the life of me. It was a very good thing the tent I had was so big.

We spent the remainder of the day getting ready. The girls were in charged of packing clothing and food. Alice said that she would kick us into the nearest river if any of us wore a fishing hat with fake bait hanging off it. And then she decided that they would do the clothing packing, so long as we did the gear.

So Emmett, Jasper and I headed to the garage where we kept all of the equipment. We grabbed the three large tents, air mattresses, a radio, sleeping bags...all the essentials.

We decided that we should get to bed pretty early since the day was going to be long and sleeping on an air mattress was not the most comfortable thing, so I knew it would be the last time I would have a good rest in a while.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm. I had set it to make sure that Bella and I were ready on time. We had the tendency to be easily distracted. Luckily for Alice and the others that would've had to wait for us (and not so luckily for me), Bella had gone to bed completely covered, wearing one of my sweatshirts and a pair of shorts. I sighed as she lazily got out of bed. Truthfully, she was still amazingly tempting. I loved when she wore my clothes.

But I shrugged that thought off as we both got up and ready. We headed downstairs and stole a cup of coffee from the kitchen. It was five in the morning and I was thanking God that I didn't have to drive. We would once again all be in Emmett's Jeep. Unfortunately for him, the campsite was three hours away. That's gotta suck.

The first hour on the road was quiet due to all of us still being half asleep. Bella's head was resting against my chest and Alice was sitting on Jasper, laying her head against the window. But for some reason, all of the tiredness seemed to evaporate. Rose had rolled down her window in an attempt to keep Emmett awake, and seceded in waking the rest of us up as well.

"Rose, could you please put on some good music. I'm sick of listening to this crap." Bella pleaded after the fifth Mariah Carey song.

She glared at Bella. "Fine you want good music?" she snarled. "You think you're the only one with good taste?" she shot back as she searched on her iPod. "How do you like these apples?" she hit play and the car was suddenly alive.

Bella and Alice smiled and then started to move their arms around.

"Bella, you be Marky Mark, and Rose and I will be Loletata Holloway." Alice giggled. And so it started.

Yeah  
Can you feel it baby  
I can too

Bella sang out while Alice and Rose did the "oo's".

Ooh  
Come on swing it  
C-C-Come on swing it  
Ooh  
Come on swing it  
C-C-Come on swing it

Bella said.

I couldn't help but at least have a small part in it so I said,

"1-2-3. Now we come to the pay off."

Rose and Alice started to sing.

It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation

And then of course, Bella jumped in with her fake Boston accent singing as Marky Mark.

Yo! It's about that time  
To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme  
I'm a get mine so get yours  
I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores  
On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this  
Strictly Hip-Hop boy, I ain't singin' this  
Bringing this to the entire nation  
Black, white, red, brown  
Feel the vibration

Come on come on  
Feel it feel it  
Feel the vibration

Rose and Alice:

It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation

Bella as again:

Vibrations good like Sunkist  
Many wanna know who done this  
Marky Mark and I'm here to move you  
Rhymes will groove you  
And I'm here to prove to you  
That we can party on the positive side  
And pump positive vibes  
So come along for the ride  
Making you feel the rhythm is my occupationSo feel the vibration

Come on come on  
Feel it feel it  
Feel the vibration

By this time we almost had the Jeep tipping over. We were all swaying our bodies back and forth in the Jeep and waving our hands crazily in the air.

It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation

Donnie D break it down

Donnie D's on the back up  
Drug free, so put the crack up  
No need for speed  
I'm the anti D-R-U-G-G-I-E my  
Body is healthy  
My rhymes make me wealthy  
And the Funky Bunch helps me  
To bring you a show with no intoxication  
Come on feel the vibration

Yeah  
Can you feel it baby  
I can too

It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation

Now the time has come for you to get up  
The rest had you fed up but Yo, I won't let up  
On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to  
Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to  
Pure Hip Hop, no sell out  
If you ain't in it to win it  
Then get the hell out  
I command you to dance  
I wanna see motivationCome on now feel the vibration

(Piano solo)

Of course I took it upon myself to be the piano player and started to press my fingers into Bella's thigh as if it was the piano.

It's such a good vibration  
Come on come on come on  
It's such a sweet sensation  
Feel it feel it

It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation

(Piano - out)

It's such a good vibration  
Come on come on come on  
It's such a sweet sensation  
Feel it feel it

It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation

(Piano - out)

Again I 'played' against Bella's thigh until the last note.

Marky Mark and the Funkybunch certainly knew how to wake a Jeep full of three couples going camping up. I'm sure that's _exactly_ what they had in mind when they wrote that, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Where do you girls come up with all of this?" Emmett asked with a laugh as he shook his head.

They shrugged, but Rose answered. "Bella and I were talking about how good looking Mark Wahlberg was one day, and then decided to look him up on youtube. We found this video."

"And then they watched it nonstop for like three weeks." Alice laughed.

"Oh, you liked it too." Bella defended.

"Bella, you went through a Marky Mark stage?" Jasper asked, but he was looking at me. It was very clear he meant to rub in the fact that Bella thought someone else was attractive. I glared at his attempt, but there was no denying that I _was_ a little jealous. As unreasonable as it was, I didn't like it.

"Well college is a time for experimenting." Bella laughed as she laid her head back on my chest, looking up at me and placing a quick kiss on my chin.

"Are you all experimented out?" I asked her.

She giggled and then smiled a seductive smile at me. "Well there are a couple more things I would like to try." she teased as she played with the buttons on my shirt.

"Guys, remember when we all went to see the movie The Departed?" Alice laughed.

Rose turned her head around and looked at Bella and Alice. "And then we all picked out which guy we got?" she laughed.

"What? What do you mean you picked out guys?" Jasper asked, more than a little shocked, and Emmett and I, I'm sure had the same look on our faces as him.

"Well, we all decided when we saw it that I would get Mark Wahlberg because of the whole Marky Mark thing. Rose would get Leo DiCaprio, and Alice would get Matt Damon. It all worked out quite nicely." she giggled.

"Rose, was this while we were engaged?" Emmett asked with a pout.

"Oh Emmett, I told Leo I was leaving him for you, don't worry." she said as she pinched his cheek. He instantly smiled and turned back towards the road. I just rolled my eyes at him.

The rest of the car ride, was thankfully not spent talking about other good looking guys. I really didn't know how much more talk of Marky Mark I could take. Instead we all pretty sang along to more music and we all laughed at Emmett as he sang every word of Girls Just Wanna Have fun. Rose was doubled over in laughter, Alice was holding herself up by the window of the Jeep in laughter, and Bella was grabbing on to me around the neck while she was near tears. But Emmett ignored us and kept right on singing.

When 'What is Love' came on, we all did the sideways head bang from A Night At the Roxbury. By the time the song had ended, all of our necks were sore, and we decided to not listen to that song again for a while.

But it didn't matter because we had arrived at our destination. It was the same place that Carlisle always used to take us. A beautiful cleared out area right next to the lake. It was the perfect place.

I helped Bella out of the Jeep and she gasped in awe, as did the other girls.

"This place is gorgeous." Bella almost whispered. I went up behind her and slid my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"But it pales in comparison to you." I whispered before kissing her cheek.

She giggled. "Jeez Edward, do you always have to be so sweet?" she laughed as she turned in my arms to face me.

I gave her the crooked smile she liked so much. "I think I was anything _but_ sweet the other night as I handcuffed you to the bed." I said, pressing her closer to me.

"Oh, the tent is going to be rocking tonight." Jasper said as he stared at us, making Alice and the rest of the group laugh.

"Really? And who's going to be your naughty nurse tonight, doctor?" Bella shot back , though her face was still red in embarrassment from his comment.

This time only Rose and Emmett were snickering.

"Shut it you two. How does it feel to come in second to Edward the prude and Bella the innocent." Alice spat at them.

They instantly shut up. We all looked at each other and exploded into a roar of laughter. We were soon able to collect ourselves and start to unpack everything. The girls sat against a tree, just watching as we put the tent together.

**BPOV**

As the boys started to get the tents set up, we sat back and watched our men at work **(do you come from the land down under?...lol...anyone get that? Anyone? Bueller? Wow, 2 references in one, that shocked even ME...haha)**. It was starting to get hot out, and we were just sitting there, so I couldn't imagine what it was like having to pitch a tent.

Apparently the heat was getting to the guys too. I watched as Edward's strong hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and I swear to god, it was like in a movie. I only wished I could slow down the image and then rewind and watch it again. I bit my lip as he slowly removed his buttoned shirt and the tee shirt beneath it in one, smooth motion.

I barely noticed the other guys take their shirts off as well. My eyes were glued on Edward to really notice. He wiped his brow with the back of his forearm. It made him look like a rustic, manly worker that had been chopping wood in the woods for too long. My mind started to trail off to a little fantasy involving Lady Bella and her servant boy, Edward.

I would be wearing a dress that they wore centuries ago while I lived in a palace. Edward, on the other hand, would wear nothing but slave pants, and a white tank top that would always have a smudge of dirt on it. He would ask if there was something he could help me with and I would nod, leading him to my bedchamber. He would start to kiss me, with the sweet sweat from his labor still on him. His hands would start to peel the dress off me and then, after we were both undressed, his hand would...

"Bella, love, are you okay?" I shook my head to find Edward sitting in front of me, staring with concern.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. "I was just thinking." I said as my face flushed.

He smiled knowingly at me. "Thinking about what?" he asked. The heat on my face grew and I looked around to see Alice and Rose no longer beside me. Jasper and Emmett had also disappeared.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Trying out their tents." he laughed. "Do you want to go for a walk? I'd rather not hear." he said, standing up and reaching out a hand to me. I grabbed it and was hoisted up, almost crashing into Edward's bare chest.

He led me away from our sight and along the lake. We spent time in comfortable silence before he felt the need to embarrass me again.

"So what were you thinking about before?" he asked.

"Edward, can you please just drop it. It was nothing." I said, looking down at the ground in front of me.

"If it was nothing, than why are you so embarrassed?" he countered.

I didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll just guess." he said. I snapped my head towards him, but he ignored me and instead looked forward with his thumb and forefinger stroking his chin. "Let's see. You were probably thinking about different ways to torture me again. What you did to me in that costume was the most amazing thing...just wow. I never knew you could be that naughty. I didn't know _I _could be that naughty." he laughed. "So, there must be something darker that you were thinking about. Perhaps a form of bondage? Bella, you're not going to..."

But I stopped him before I could hear what he was about to say. "Edward!" I interrupted. "I was fantasizing." I mumbled.

"Oh? About what?" he asked as we sat down next to the lake to rest.

"You, obviously." I told him.

"Specifics, Bella." he smiled.

I groaned and closed my eyes in humiliation. "You being my slave boy." I told him.

I was expecting a laugh or something, but not what he actually did.

He was suddenly on top of me, pinning me down on the grass.

"Bella. I will be your slave boy anytime you please." he whispered against my ear before nibbling the lobe.

"Edward, we can't do this here." I said, breathless.

"Why not?" he purred into my ear, making me almost forget. But when his hips ground against mine and my back slid across the ground, I was reminded.

"Because there are rocks beneath me and this kinda hurts." I told him.

He immediately got off and gave me an apologetic smile. We decided that the others had been "testing their tents" long enough and started to head back, our finger entwined the whole way.

"Edward. Just to be safe, maybe from now on, you should just wear a shirt when we're around our friends. I _really _don't feel like jumping you in front of them." I admitted.

He chuckled. "Your wish is my command, milady." he said with a slight bow.

Rose was getting out of her tent with a serious case of sex hair, while Alice just danced out like usual, her short hair impossible to mess up.

"Who's hungry?" Emmett asked, emerging with a ridiculous grin on his face.

We built a fire and dug out the hot dogs we had packed in the cooler. We were all in charged of grilling our own.

While the boys had built the fire, we unfolded some camping chairs the boys had packed. We set them around the now blazing fire and started to make our dinner as the sun began to disappear. Emmett had dropped one dog in the fire, and let another catch fire while still on his stick. Finally, his third was up to his standards. I rolled my eyes at him as we all laughed.

"Holy shit, that is a hot wiener!" Jasper cried out as he tried to take a bite.

"You and your Weiner stay on that side of the fire." Emmett warned.

"Oh come on Emmett, you know you have a special liking for my foot long." Jasper joked. "I bet I could make you scream as loud as Alice." he laughed, earning an appalled look from Emmett.

"Well apparently a foot long isn't long enough. Too small for my taste. You couldn't get me to scream with that. Besides, Alice doesn't scream that loud, so you and your foot long must be doing something wrong" Emmett retorted. We all 'oooed' at that. It was a bit harsh, but too funny. "But Edward on the other hand. He must have something more than a foot to get _those _kinds of screams out of Bella." he laughed at the expression on my face.

My mouth dropped open and I just stared at him for a moment, before letting my gaze hit the ground as my cheeks began to blush. I knew I should be used to the teasing by now, but I still wasn't.

"Am I right Bella?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Emmett, that's enough." Edward warned his brother.

"Too late. Now we're curious Edward. Exactly how big are you?" Rose asked. "I mean Alice told us Jasper and I told them Emmett's size. But dear Bella here never really gave us specifics other than 'colossal'." The worst part was, she actually wanted to know. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Well, the bikini on Google might beat this, but this is definitely up there. My friends are asking how big my boyfriend's penis is. And they're not asking me...they're asking him in _front_ of me.

"Apparently large enough to satisfy." was all Edward said as he turned to me. "Bella, would you like to go to sleep now?" he asked gently. I nodded. Not only did I want to escape all embarrassment, but I was tired from waking up so early.

"Shall I escort you to your bedchamber, milady?" Edward whispered in my ear with a mischievous smile. I nodded.

As we set up the sleeping bags on the air mattress (one for us to lay on, and one for us to cover up with instead of two separate bags), Edward looked at me. "You know, I have a good idea as to how to get them back." he smiled.

"Edward, I am not having sex with you in a tent...tonight." I added at the end, making him chuckle.

We both quickly changed and lied together on the mattress. Outside we could hear Rosalie giggling. This was going to be an uncomfortable night. Edward pulled my close to his body and my lips instantly pressed to his bare chest. Then again, I think I would survive.

* * *

**Okay, first let me say that Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funk bunch is the most amazing song...EVER...lol...okay exagerating a little.**

**Right, so the vampire sex flashback will be in the next chapter. I wont be home all day tomorrow so i thought i'd whip this out for you guys.**

**So don't you just love when people talk about Edward's weiner?...lol. Right, I get it, i'm a perv...point taken. BUT seriously, is there a woman out there that DOESN"T want Edward as her slave boy? I KNOW I DOA LOT!**

**Hope you had fun,**

**ashel-13**


	53. Happy Campers

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I own nothing. BUT, I'm not homeless...I live in a box.**

**To the Review Crew... "I command you to dance, I want to see motivation, so come on feel the vibration."**

**Right, well I was overjoyed that you guys seemed to REALLY like the last chapter. I was worried I was going downhill since it seemed more like a filler to me. So that was really nice to hear. Apparently you guys liked the title...lol. I laughed so hard after COUNTLESS people wanted to know Edward's actual size. That was too funny. I actually DO have a number in my head, but I think I will leave that to your personal imagination...wink, wink**

**So, other than that, what the Edward said to the fan boy WILL be revealed in this chapter, so that will be one more thing you don't have to worry about. **

**Someone asked me for the exact date and a time line. Honestly, I don't have one. I am SOOO making this up as I go. I know how I want to end it (I have known since like chapter 6) but apart from that, I simply type whatever my demented mind comes up with. But so you know, they are somewhere in July. So they still have August.**

**Right, so this chapter I would like to dedicate to o1075mb1 for being awesome and making me laugh with his reviews. Also to bloodredforthevampires. When I was reading your review I just kept laughing at the things that reminded you of the story. I love how you finally cracked. Also to every girl that wants Edward as her slave boy, and who loved Good Vibrations...yes, that song DOES kick ass.**

**Right, so I guess I'm back to the long ass Author Notes. **

**So, enough rubbish. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

After kissing Edward's solid chest, I turned in his arms and he pulled my back tight up against his chest, leaving no room between us...the way I preferred it. He kissed the back of my head and I felt my eyelids becoming heavier and they eventually closed, listening to the sound of Edward's light breathing.

I found myself dreaming. But the dream really wasn't a dream, it was a flashback.

_I asked Edward if he was coming as I walked up the stairs in the skimpy vampire outfit. I still didn't know how it was supposed to be a vampire. It was basically a leather bikini with fishnets, hooker boots, and a cape. But Edward was more than pleased with it, so I really didn't dwell on it much longer._

_It was a little cute how he followed me up the stairs like a little puppy dog. A very naked puppy. Okay, let's be honest. It was a hot piece of naked man with an erection that was following me up the stairs, and it wasn't cute, it was sexy. So sexy. Yes, for once, I had the control, and this time, I would NOT give it back._

_As soon as I had entered the room, I went straight to the bed and laid across the red silk sheets, my cape flowing at my sides to expose as much of my body as possible._

_Edward kicked the door shut without taking his eyes off of me. He walked to the foot of the bed and started to crawl onto it. _

_I reached for my neck and untied the cape, letting it fall to the bed, and I sat up, crossing my legs at the ankles. Edward's face now took on that of a predator as he crawled to me with a mischievous smirk on his face. He thought he would be in charged again. Once he had gotten to my feet, I lifted my right, booted leg and pressed the heel against his chest to stop him._

_He did._

"_Edward." I toyed. "What do you want?" I asked him._

_That crooked smile appeared on his flawless lips, but I refused to be dazzled by him. "You . I thought that was quite obvious." _

"_Well here's the thing. I'm in this nice little outfit. But now I think I just want to go to bed." I teased, stretching my arms and feigning a yawn._

_And before I knew what had happened, Edward was on top of me. "I really don't think I can allow that to happen Isabella." he purred._

"_Edward. Off. Now." I commanded._

_His head shot back in shock. He frowned and as he got off he looked like a little boy that had just been scolded. I sat up._

"_Let me explain how this is going to work." I told him. "You are allowed to take off one article of clothing. But before you can take anything off, you have to make me say your name first." I explained._

_The smile was back. "I think you mean _moan_ my name." _

_I laid back down. "You have to earn my body tonight." I purred at him._

"_I'm sure it will be worth the effort." _

_He slid his body back over mine, but didn't press into me. Instead, the touch was as light as a feather. His bare chest barely in contact with my leather clad one. He put his nose to my chin lightly and started to drag it up my jaw line, making me shiver in pleasure._ _His feather light touches weren't enough and he knew it. But that was fine, because I wouldn't make it hard on him until the end. _

"_Edward." I moaned._

_He pushed himself away from me and smiled._

_His hands went to my back and untied the leather top, throwing it across the room quickly. I smiled at his eagerness._

_His mouth crashed to mine and finally I felt the pressure of his body on mine as our tongues stroked one another. I moaned into his mouth, finally feeling him pressed to me. I welcomed the weight, bringing us closer together._

_His kisses moved down my neck. He stopped where my shoulder met my neck and he spent time licking and sucking at the crease. I wrapped me arms around his neck, bringing his head closer to me and I could feel him smile against my skin._

_But he reached up and loosened my hold as his head slid farther down to my breasts. He kissed right down the middle of them and then licked up the same place, missing both breasts completely. I arched my back up to his mouth, hoping that he would give me more, but he just continued up to my collarbone and started his assault there._

"_Edward, please." I begged. Again he smiled and moved down to my boots._

_He slowly unzipped them, starting at the knees, and his hands made sure to grope whatever had become exposed as he went. He massaged my calf with his right hand as he pulled the boot off with his left, making my leg tingle and feel restless._

_He moved to the other boot, when I again held it up to him to stop. _

"_Edward, I said one article of clothing." I said._

_He smiled again at me. "Yes, but love, you just said my name again." I glared at him, but allowed it. Technically he was right. Cheater...but honestly, it's not like I minded._

_The only thing I was left in was a the leather underwear and the fishnet stockings._

_He stroked both of my legs as he crawled up my body, making me squirm beneath him. I bit my lip as to not moan his name. I was not letting him off that easily. He sat on my lap straddling me. And he brought his hand to my breasts, starting to massaged the two mounds._

_It felt so good I wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on me forever. But soon, they disappeared. I whimpered at the loss, but then gasped as his mouth replaced their spot. _

"_Oh, Edward." I arched my back up to get closer to him._

_He looked up at me. "Please note the fact that I get to removes something." he smiled._

"_Go ahead." I said, a little confused._

"_I will." he said against my left breast. "I'm not quite finished yet." And with that, his mouth started to suck and lick, and on occasion, bite my nipple softly._

**EPOV**

We were laying in the tent. I could tell by Bella's breathing that she had fallen asleep. I, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. There was no way I could fall asleep when I could hear Rose giggling in the distance. I didn't even want to _think_ about what was going on in that tent.

Instead, I snuggled closer to Bella. My arms tightened around her. It was times like this that I was really able to reflect on how much I truly loved her. I was going to marry her. I knew this already. After having her there was no way anyone else would ever be able to capture my hear the way she had. Now it was just a matter of time. I didn't want to propose quite yet. Neither of us were in the right spot to get married. After all, it had only been one summer. And we both had school. No, not yet, but soon.

I kissed the back of her head again thinking about the happy life we could have together. But my innocent thoughts were interrupted.

"Mmm...Edward." I instantly froze at the sound of Bella's voice as excitement shot through my body. She was dreaming, but her breathing was coming faster and her body was starting to squirm. _This is not good_ I thought. Her body ground itself against mine, making me choke on a moan. _Correction, this is _very_ good._

I placed my hands on her hips in attempts to stop her grinding. But that only seemed to egg her on more, making her grind harder.

"Bella."I whispered in a strained voice. I had to get her to wake up.

At the sound of my voice, she turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. _Uh-oh._ Her right leg hitched itself upon my hip, bringing her sex closer to my growing member.

"Yes, Edward." she almost screamed, bucking her hips to mine, making a grunt escape my mouth. Her head fell back in pleasure, leaving her neck completely exposed.

And I couldn't help it. I started to kiss her neck as my hands started to massage her backside. But the fabric between her skin and my hands was too much. So I dipped my hands down her pants to massage the silky skin of her ass while pushing her closer to me.

Oh my god. What am I doing? I immediately stopped and pulled away from her. She was asleep and I was molesting her. What the hell was I thinking? And there I was, in the middle of the woods...with no cold shower, and a HUGE problem, that at the moment was throbbing.

The lake.

Yeah, that could work. I would just go to the lake and take a little swim.

I stood up and started to unzip the tent.

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask.

I turned. "Edward, where are you going?" she asked. But her eyes fell to my pants and her questioned seemed to be answered.

A grin suddenly spread across her face. "You know, I could help you with that." she smiled. God, whatever she was dreaming about had made her horny. Not like I wasn't.

She sat up and started to pull off her tank top, but stopped once we heard Rosalie giggle again. There was no doubt that we could compete with them in a screaming contest, but really, would we want to?

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "No, love. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to take a little swim to cool down." I told her.

I unzipped the tent and stepped out, only to be followed by Bella, who instantly grabbed my hand. "I need to cool down too." she smiled.

There was no refusing her, so we walked away from camp, as to not disturb the other four, and towards the lake.

Once there, I started to strip down but from the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella doing the same. There was no way I could look at her and not attack. So I kept my eyes away and stepped into the water until it was just below my shoulders. All the while, I refused to look at what was bound to be a naked Bella.

By the time I had finally looked, she was completely covered by the water. The water wasn't that cold. In fact, due to the sun shining on it all day, it wasn't cold at all...it was the temperature of a nice bath. Not exactly what I had in mind.

"This isn't too cold." Bella laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not." I said, getting nervous as she started to walk closer to me.

"At least we're bathing." she giggled, and the sound was like music.

"Uh-hu." I replied weakly.

"You know, last time we were alone in water, it ended in a very pleased Edward." she smiled and I gulped, knowing exactly what memory she was getting at.

"I just think that it should be my turn now." she said innocently, while the moonlight gave away the light blush that tinted her cheeks.

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her naked body, the water making it seem even smoother and my hands slipped from her back to her ass.

She leaned her head into my chest and started placing open mouthed kisses across it as my hands instinctively brought her closer to me.

She giggled. "Honestly, Edward, I wasn't even doing anything and your excited already."

I leaned down to whisper to her. "Bella, all it takes is you."

"Good to know." she smiled as her finger nails lightly raked my chest before wrapping around my neck.

My hand skimmed to her front and down to her heated sex. I cupped her, earning a gasp and felt as she slid herself across my hand, creating her own friction. Her back arched, making just the tips of her breasts emerge from the water, and when she came back, they were instantly hidden again.

I let my thumb rub against her clit, loving the way her face would scrunch up in pleasure. And then, I slipped my finger into her, feeling her clamp around it as she moaned. I smiled at the response I got from her.

I added three more before I started to pump in and out of her, making her moan into the dark of the night. I had never made it known to her, but I loved the way I could feel her juiced around my fingers, knowing that my touch was doing that to her. That I was the only one who's hands had ever done this to her. She was mine. She moaned _my _name.

She released and I brought my hand up to smell the three fingers that had just pleasured her, before sticking them into my mouth to taste her. She grabbed my hand and kissed each of the three fingers while smiling at me.

I wrapped her in my arms and she turned as her back pressed to my chest. I moved her hair over one shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck as we stood there in silence, totally content.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Hmm?"

"What did you say to that boy after we left his room?" she asked.

I smiled at the memory.

"I whispered to him that you were most definitely NOT wearing that bikini in there with me." I told her. The way his mouth had dropped open was hilarious.

"Now can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Of course." she answered.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"You. More specifically when I wore that vampire costume." she answered.

There was another good memory. "But I didn't get to finish it." she almost sounded like she was pouting, which made me chuckle.

I kissed her head. "I'm sorry I woke you then. But you were rubbing against me a lot." I said and the memory was starting to excite me again.

She giggled. "That bad, eh?"

"Afraid so, love." I answered.

"I'm sorry I'll try to stop it." she said as she turned to face me.

"I enjoyed it. I just started to feel guilty after I actually started kissing and groping you while you were sleeping." I admitted. "It was very difficult to stop."

She leaned in to my ear. "Then next time, don't stop." she purred before walking back to the shore, leaving me frozen in the same spot. Was she serious? No, she couldn't be.

She walked up onto land, her naked body glistening in the moonlight from the drops of water still clinging to her. She looked over her shoulder. "I'm serious." she said. "It would be a very pleasant way to wake up." she smiled.

I started to walk towards her, but when she bent over to pick up her clothes, I couldn't help myself, I had to have her.

I put my hands on her hips, to keep her bent over, as she looked up at me. She fell to all fours and I fell to my knees, driving into her as hard as I could. There were just too many things that had happened, there was no way I could've stopped.

Her dream, her naked body in the lake, me pleasing her, and then that comment giving me permission to take her, even in her sleep.

I reveled in the sound of skin slapping against skin as I thrust into her. My hand grabbed her breasts, feeling them giggle with each thrust. The hold on them let me control my thrusting, and pulled her to me as I pleased. I couldn't stop the grunts that were escaping from me, or the growls that emitted from my chest with every time she would "oh" or let out a breathless "yes".

She came quickly, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I knew how completely savage I was being, out in the woods, taking her from behind while grunting and growling like a caveman. But I couldn't find it in me to care.

By the time I finally stopped, she had released three times, and I had twice. She had somehow ended up lying on top of me, and we both drifted off to sleep.

The sun rose and I didn't dare move. I knew exactly how sore I would be after sleeping on rocks and grass. But s I looked down at Bella on top of me, there was no way I would regret it. It was totally worth it.

God, I loved camping.

* * *

**Okay, let me just say that that was NOT what i had in mind when i started typing this. But then it just kind of evolved into a lemon, and i'm not really sure how it happened...lol. I hope you guys liked it though. I don't think i've ever really done a lemon in EPOV. So there, it was a short one, but there you go. I love the idea of Edward being all caveman like and the thought of him grunting and growling...well, that's just sexy and makes me want a cold shower...haha.**

**It was short, I know, but i wanted to put something up before Kevin came home and WoW-ed it up for the rest of the night. Sorry, i haven't been updating every day lately. Don't worry, i will be from now on. My bad.**

**Love you all and i really hope you enjoyed that impromptu lemon. Hey, should i get back at Bella and make Edward have a "dream" about her? Hmmmm...give her a taste of her own medicine...lol.**

**ashel-13**


	54. The Lake

**Disclaimer: Carlisle Cullen ...Twilight isn't mine, okay? Now I know you might be thinking, "what? You mean ashel-13 ISN'T Stephenie Meyer?" I know, I was stunned when I found out too. Buzz kill (lol).**

**To the Review Crew. Hey, I haven't heard from my twins in a while. Where are you guys? I miss you!**

**Righteous, so I am so happy so many of you liked my totally impromptu chapter. Honestly, I didn't think it would end up like that...hahah...but I am BEYOND glad that you guys seemed to like it.**

**Right, so many people that gave great reviews. This goes out to JasperLuver for not loving Edward enough to steal him from me...lol. Also for the great review and using the catch phrase "ON WITH IT". You're the first one to comment on that, and it made me laugh. To everyone that liked the lemon in EPOV, and LOVED the caveman grunting Edward...Drool. Damn, I am making people want to play Go Fish and go camping...haha. Ego boost!**

**Right so funny story. Remember how I said I would put in sweet moments? Yeah, I'm sorry and then I go and give you that lemon...lol. My bad. Well plenty more camping to come. **

**So, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Have a good night, there Eddie?" I heard the annoying voice of Emmett.

I tore my eyes away from Bella's sleeping form and up at him. "Emmett, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, reaching for Bella's shirt and covering up her naked back.

He just laughed. "Dude, it's the lake. Really the only means for bathing. But maybe I should be asking you what _you're _doing here. Or, more specifically, what you did." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Nice, Emmett." I responded as I sat up a little bit, holding Bella as close to me as I could so Emmett couldn't see anything.

"Whoa, Edward!" it was Jasper this time. Great.

"Go away." I said dryly.

"Oh come on now. Alright let's put this whole size issue to rest. Stand up so we can see the big boy." Jasper laughed. "I want to prove to Emmett that I'm bigger."

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, I am not showing you my penis so you can have a dick measuring contest. If you're so insecure, maybe you should get some therapy."

I leaned my back up against a nearby tree and Bella's head slipped down my body, landing in my lap. Not good.

Shit, I could feel her hot breath blowing on me. I clenched my eyes shut, willing the feeling to go away.

"Damn, even in her sleep, she finds a way to get a hold of that thing." Emmett laughed.

"You have no idea." I mumbled to myself.

She started to stir, which really did not help the situation at hand. _Oh my god, she's going to kill me. I am going to die. But what a way to go. No, that's not good thinking. I need to wake her up before I combust._

"Guys, can you just leave until I get her back to camp? Please? I really don't want her to be embarrassed. And seeing as how you guys already saw her in the bikini, and admitted to thinking about her inappropriately, this would really be the last straw." I told them.

They nodded their heads and walked away, thankfully.

"Bella." I said in a rather strained voice as her hot breath continued to flutter across my sensitive skin.

"Hmm?" she asked as I saw her eyes flutter open. She looked up at me, and then down to where her head had been laying. "Sorry." she smiled sheepishly as that lovely blush rose to her cheeks.

"It's alright, love." I said. As she pulled herself up, I couldn't help but rake her naked body. She was so beautiful with the sunlight pouring down on her. My goddess.

"Where are our clothes?" she asked, but she didn't need me to answer. They were right beside us. Without another thought, she got off me and started to dress herself. After watching her for a while, I too dressed and then we began our walk back to camp.

I had to admit, I wasn't quite as sore as I had expected, so that was a plus. When we got there, Emmett and Jasper were hanging around our fire pit. Thankfully they said nothing to Bella about coming across us that morning. I gave them a nod and then escorted Bella back into our tent.

We rejoined a now freshly washed Emmett and Jasper and very sleepy looking Rosalie and Alice.

"So boys, how about some fishing today?" Emmett asked, clearly excited as he clasped his hands together and started to rub them.

"Ugh. Do we have to?" Rose asked, not looking like such a happy camper. Bella, on the other hand had a large smile on her face. I held her closer to me as Emmett frowned at Rose, as if I was saying "that's my girl".

"Well, I guess the girls could stay behind if they wanted to." Jasper said, clearly not wanting to get on Alice's bad side. Yeah, I couldn't picture Alice fishing either.

"I wanna go." Bella said, hugging me back.

I smiled down at her. Of course she'd want to go. After living with Charlie for so many years, fishing was practically beat into her. Not to mention I was looking forward to the meal she would probably insist on cooking later that evening. From what I remember from when she would have the gang over at her house in high school, she could cook pretty damn well.

"Well if Bella can do it, then we can too." Rose announced, hoping up to go stand beside Emmett.

"Yeah." Alice agreed, but didn't look too convincing, as she walked to Jasper. "But my threat about those fishing hats stands." She glared at all three boys as if to make sure we wouldn't wear her 'hideous' hats.

"Cool. Let's get the gear and get a move on!" Jasper said, now hugging Alice tightly. I saw her grimace slightly, but she played along for Jasper's sake.

We were all out on the lake with our fishing gear. Each couple had their own boat. Bella and I were farthest away from Emmett and Rose, with Jasper and Alice in between. Bella and I sat in silence, basking in the peacefulness of the moment, and the warm sun that shone down on us.

Unfortunately, the other two boats weren't quite so quiet.

"Jasper, look! Look! Get it!" I heard Alice yell as she had a huge life vest clung to her body, though it was totally unnecessary for the depth of the water.

"Alice." Jasper said, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that his patience was wearing thin with her. "I can't just 'catch it'. It's not that easy. I have to wait for it to take the bait." he tried to explain.

"Why?" she asked. "That's too slow. Can't you just reach your hands in there and grab it?"

I heard Bella giggle quietly beside me. I turned in the boat to find her laying down. She was in a pair of shorts and her bathing suit top, holding her fishing pull, waiting for a bite, while her eyes were closed. She looked so beautiful, and I knew that there was no one more perfect on this earth. I had a sweet, and beautiful woman fishing with me. Some times, life is just too good to be true.

"Alice will be Alice." she said quietly.

I chuckled and then pulled off my shirt, leaving me in my trunks and went to lay down next to her. I turned my head to see her smile, and she lifted her head, moving it so that it rest on my chest. I closed my eyes, completely content, while we waited for a fish to nibble on our bait.

"Ew ew ew!! EMMETT, GET IT AWAY!" I could her Rosalie scream. "Emmett, that's gross, get it out of the boat!" she cried.

"Rose, this fish is going to be our dinner tonight." I heard Emmett try to explain.

"I don't care, get it out!" she screamed, followed by a 'plop' into the water. Well, that was one less fish to eat tonight.

"And Rose will be Rose." I chuckled, hearing her giggle along with me.

Suddenly, Bella sprang up. "I got one."she said, getting excited. I sat up to help her reel in the fish. I stood behind her, grabbing her pole, so that it didn't slip out of her tiny little hands.

"Do you have it?" I asked, wanting to make sure she could handle pulling it in

"Yeah, I think so. Just help me hold the pole." she said.

I did as she told me to. I restrained a chuckle, knowing that if she would've let me reel it in, it wouldn't have taken so long. But, she wanted to do it herself, and I respected that.

She fought with it for a few minutes, before finally bringing it into the boat. It was a good size fish. Nothing big, but definitely worth keeping to eat.

"Take that, fish!" she yelled at it, making me chuckle.

She sat down. "Okay, I'm done." she joked, as she was slightly out of breath. I unhooked the fish, put it in the Styrofoam cooler and put more bait on the hook.

"Good job." I said, patting her on the head.

She laughed. "That's what I get? A head pat? I'm your girlfriend, not a dog, Edward." she said to me.

"Alright, what would you like then?" I asked her.

"Hmm, anything?" she asked.

"Sure." I laughed. "How can I deny you anything?" I said, fully expecting her to ask for a kiss. That would be something I would most definitely give her.

She smiled evilly at me. Oh shit! "I want your swim trunks." she said.

"Bella." I warned. I'm not undressing in front of our friends." I told her.

"Fine." she sighed. "Then I want to know why you wont tell our friends how big you are." she said, completely serious.

"What?" I asked.

"I doubt it's because you're embarrassed. I mean, I don't have a lot of knowledge in that department, but I think I know that you are..._well above_ average." she said, her face starting to flush.

I sighed and sat down with her. "Bella, I don't tell, because it's no one's business. That's between you and me. I honestly don't know why Rose and Alice told you Jasper and Emmett's size. We don't tell each other your cup sizes." I laughed.

"I suppose. I was just curious after they keep asking, ya know."

"I swear, I never know what's going to come out of your mouth next. You keep me on my toes." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love doesn't even begin to describe it." I said, kissing her forehead.

For several more hours, we were out on the lake. Jasper was only able to catch one fish, due to Alice scaring them all away. Emmett, had none, since Rose kept making him throw them back into the lake, complaining that they were "icky".

Bella and I, on the other hand, stayed longer than everyone else. We knew that we would be the main source of food, so we spent another hour and a half on the lake by ourselves. We had managed to catch 6 fish. At first it was just for dinner tonight, but it turned into a contest between us.

We wanted to see who could catch the most, and the biggest fish. I had to help Bella reel in all her catches, so we declared myself the winner, even though her bait got more fish. She almost fell over the side of the boat at one point, but I grabbed her by the waist to save her.

We arrived back at the camp site with everyone already around the fire, laughing about something.

"Fish!" Bella laughed as I dropped the cooler.

Wasting no time, Bella started to prepare the fish that we had caught, commanding me to just sit since I had done the majority of the work. I tried to protest, but she gave me a glare that told me to just shut up and do as I was told.

Thankfully, dinner conversation didn't involve any of my private parts. Instead, we reminisced of old times. We talked about what we were all like in high school and how we had changed.

"Bella, please tell me you remember the time you slept over at our house and after Edward touched you, you thought that you could die happy?" Alice laughed.

"Okay, first, I never said that, and second, we are so not talking about that." Bella said, that blush spreading across her face.

'Wait, what? When was this?" I asked, interested in what it was like for Bella before we were together.

"Bella was sleeping over at our house." Alice started. "It was a time when we were having a movie marathon. I believe we watched The Sixth Sense and the original Batman. Well, Bella was thoroughly freaked out during The Sixth Sense, so she naturally curled into a ball. I think you put your arm around her or something like that. Anyways, she was walking on a cloud for like three weeks. It was too cute. She thought that you were hitting on her four like two hours." Alice laughed.

I turned to Bella who's face was now completely red. "Sorry." she said as she smiled shyly.

I pulled her from her chair onto my lap wrapping my arms around her tightly. I still couldn't believe how absolutely clueless I was.

"Alice, as I remember, you and Jasper took a while to get together as well." Emmett laughed. I mouthed him a 'thank you' and he nodded at me.

"Um, I was only obsessed with him for three weeks before I finally told him." she said, sticking her tongue out at Emmett.

"Don't worry, Jasper wasn't any better." I laughed.

"What can I say, I was head over heals." Jasper said, winking at Alice.

The playful banter went on for a while, but the sun went down and our laughs filled the dark night, as the fire continued to burn as if fueling our spirits.

"Hey girls, do you want to see something really cool?" I asked as I got up, making sure Bella didn't fall.

"What are you talking about Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"The lake." I said, as to not give anything away. He nodded in realization.

We led the girls back down to the lake and sat down on the grass. Bella was in between my legs, her back resting against my chest.

"Wow, darkness. Cool." Rose said sarcastically.

"Just wait a sec, Rosie." Emmett told her.

**BPOV**

We were down at the lake. I noticed that Edward and I sat in the same spot as we...well, you know...last night.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Look out over the lake." he said as he extended his finger to point there. The tone of his voice was so gentle and sweet. Like a lullaby.

I followed his extended hand and suddenly saw what he was referring to. It was a full moon that night. The sky reflected perfectly over the calm and smooth water of the lake. It acted as the perfect mirror, with the moon and stars shining back on it. But to make it even more incredible, there were hundreds of fireflies floating above the water, shining their light every so often.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. It was all so perfect, so beautiful that I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

"This is were my dad proposed to my mom." Edward whispered in my ear. "Every camping trip that we came here, he would tell us the story. They found this place by accident. They were on their way to dinner reservations that he had made for them. He was planning on proposing at the restaurant, but their car broke down somewhere around her.

"He stumbled upon this lake as he wondered off to find the town. He immediately brought her back to this place. He described it exactly as it looks tonight. Never had I seen it so clear before." Edward explained. "They sat down and just looked at the lake and the beauty that it provided. And he decided it was even more perfect to propose that way. So he took out the ring and the rest is history."

"I always told myself that I would bring the love of my life here, to see what they had saw. To experience the magic that seemed to fill the night. And no matter how many times I had thought and dreamt about it. It was never as perfect as this moment right now." he whispered before kissing my cheek.

The whole story, the place. It was all so amazing, that I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face. This was it. This was what I wanted forever. Edward's arms around me as we told each other _exactly_ what we felt in that moment. When we spilled our souls to one another. Heaven no longer held anything of importance to me. Whatever was considered 'perfection' in heaven, paled in comparison to what I had at that moment...had in every moment with Edward.

"I never thought it would be like this." It was barely above a whisper when I spoke. "All those thoughts in high school that I had about us being together. I am just now realizing how far from perfect those were. They don't even come close. Nothing comes close to this feeling."

"I hope that's a good thing." Edward whispered as he chuckled lightly.

"You have no idea. Sometimes I feel like my heart could pound right out of my chest. I love the way you can make my heart misbehave, and how you can still give me butterflies, even after all we have done together. I love that you simply holding me, tells me that that's exactly where I belong. There is no where else I'd rather be than in your arms."

His arms tightened even more around me and we sat in silence staring out at that lake. The lake that had a completely different feeling than last night. The last night it had seemed so sensual and a playground to let our desires be unleashed. But tonight, tonight it was something different all together. It was romantic and beautiful. That lake was exactly like Edward.

My Edward.

In one moment he could be kissing my passionately, taking my clothes off and pressing me up against the nearest wall. And then at other times, he would do things like the Prom, or the fireworks, or more recently, like that lake that was so much like him.

"I will never let you go. Know that even when this summer is over, there will still be us. We will lose this summer. It will be gone and nothing but our memories will remain of it. But we will still exist. We will be together forever. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, and that will not stop at the end of this summer." Edward whispered.

"You are too perfect for words." I giggled quietly. "I don't know where you get some of the things you say. Sometimes I think you spend your time watching every romantic movie known to man, just to make me swoon."

"Well, does it work?" he asked.

"Definitely." I laughed.

"Than I will continued to steal my lines." he joked.

I looked to my right, to find that the others were gone. Edward and I were the only ones left.

"Edward, they all left. Where did they go?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"I think, they are occupying their tents." he laughed. "The lake is kind of a chick magnet."

I laughed. "Oh, so _that's _why you boys took us out here?" I asked.

"Well, that's why Jasper and Emmett agreed to come as well. But in all honesty, I just really wanted to share this with you." he said, his green eyes boring into mine. "This is our spot." he smiled.

"Speaking of which, I loved your wild caveman side." I said, reaching my head farther back to kiss him.

"That is very good to know." he said against my lips. "I will keep that in mind."

We stayed down at the lake for a little while longer, making sure that we gave the other couples enough time to finish up whatever the hell they were doing. But by the time we got there, the tents were silent and the fire had long since died. I changed into one of Edward's tee shirts and he into his pajama pants. We cuddled together, each making the other know how much their embrace was wanted...was loved.

That night, like every other night, I dreamt of Edward. I dreamt of us down by the lake spending eternity there, together, not needing anything else. We both knew that we were the ones for each other. I might have thought I loved him in high school, but until he loved me back I realized that I had never known what love was. Either that, or love was just that much greater when it was shared. Shared with the only other person that could possibly understand how great that love was. The only person you'd ever want to understand. Love was Edward and Edward was my love.

* * *

**Okay, first, let me just say that I KNOW how unbelivably corny that last line was...lol. Truly, i do, but i couldn't think of a good way to end my little love rant, so there you go, that's what happened.**

**And there you have it. We got to go back to sweet Edward after hot, caveman sex Edward...sexy growl agian. But what is and Edward without his sweet and loving nature? Exactly, glad you see where I'm coming from. For the record, I didn't steal any lines from romance movies...haha.**

**Okay, major sidenote, but i feel i NEED to comment: Ever notice that even if people HAVEN'T seen the movie, The Sixth Sense, they all know how it ends? I find that really funny. Okay rant over.**

**Thanks for your continued awesome reveiews. The are my inspiration.**

**ashel-13**


	55. I Hold Myself

**Disclaimer: Fine. Yet again I must admit my defeat. Twilight isn't mine. Neither is Edward...yet.**

**Right, so to the Review Crew. You continue to blow me away with your reviews. I loves them and I thank you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to (don't all hold your breath now...lol) Capricorn 75 for thinking I would have Edward drop trou...lol...too funny.** **To love-twilight-fanfics for saying that I ruined real boys...thanks. I try...haha. And lastly to no1075mb1 for all the long PM's. Your sense of humor is amazing and the fact that you like mine is even better...lol. I LOVE getting PM's from you guys...you don't even realize.**

**Right, I will admit that I LOVE teasing you guys with the idea of a proposal...lol. I'm sorry, I know I'm evil. In MY opinion, if I could be proposed to any way, I would have someone do it to me in that Prom chapter. Yep, it's so cheesy and cliche and retarded...it just totally fits me...haha. But the lake I liked too. I thought it was so romantic and always had a lake fantasy since the game FFX...amazing kissing scene in that. **

**Right, Well this time my A.N. isn't quite as long. You're welcome for that...haha...jk. **

**Righteous. I really couldn't help but start this chapter out in a certain way. I would LOVE to wake up like this. The idea just makes me laugh. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of an organ. Yes, an organ. My eyes fluttered open and I realized Edward was no longer laying next to me. And worse yet, the sound of the organ playing from outside the tent was becoming louder. What the hell?

I got up and unzipped my tent to find Rose and Alice had done the same thing. Standing in front of us were our boys with their back turned to us.

Then the organ cut off and a guitar started to play. The three of us girls got out of our tents and stood there, staring at the boys.

Emmett was the first to turn around as he started to sing with the radio. I slapped my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud when I realized the song.

"Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you"

He sang to Rose, who was on the verge of hysterics herself.

Jasper suddenly turned around to sing next, looking right at a giggling Alice.

"But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too"

Edward was the last to turn and my hand was no longer enough. I looked over to Rose and Alice and we all laughed together as Edward sang.

"Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor

And when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But Im showing you the door

cause I gotta have faith..."

They all came over to us, grabbing us and started to swing us around, dancing around the campsite while continuing to sing while we just laughed.

Jasper continued with the next verse, making me try to stifle the laughs in Edward's chest as he moved our hips back and forth.

"Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please, don't go away  
You say Im giving you the blues"

Emmett than took the next part, picking Rose up in his arms so that her feet were off the ground and spun her around.

"Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Cant help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to loverboy rules"

Edward let go of me, and as I backed away from him, he stalked slowly after me singing the next part.

"Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion"

For the next part he picked up my arms and wrapped them around his body.

"Well I need someone to hold me  
But Ill wait for something more

Yes I've gotta have faith..."

I laughed and all the boys released us as we all started jumping around to the rest of the song. There was just no way to be in a bad mood with George Michael playing in the background.

"Did you like your wake up call?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Yes, it was rather entertaining." I told him. "But I think we girls need to bathe. Alice, Rose, want to go wash up down by the lake with me?"

They agreed and after we had gathered our clothing for the day, we headed down to the lake. Just the three girls. I think we felt we were all in some serious need of girl time.

"Rose, you and Emmett rockin' the tent the other night, eh?" I asked with a giggle as I stripped my shirt and started to unbutton my pants, while the others did the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to fall asleep with your giggles?" Alice laughed. Jasper and I had to start going at it, just to block out the mental image of you two." She added as we took off our underwear and stepped into the lake.

"Well what can I say? I love being the loud one." Rose bragged.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Um, miss scream queen bee? I think that title has been passed down to dear Bella here." I blushed and looked away from them. Though I still found it kind of funny that Edward and I out do the Sex Royals.

"Bella, your tent was unusually quiet that night, and last night as well, what gives? Don't tell me you two have decided to go cold turkey." Rose laughed as we continued to wash ourselves.

"Well, last night we didn't see it fit. It was just too romantic and perfect and the mood was all wrong. So we just cuddled and fell asleep." I explained to them.

"Okay. We get that." Alice said and I let out a sigh of relief that the subject of my love life would be dropped. I should've known better. "Now what about our first night here?"

My face turned a deeper shade of red. I really didn't want to answer that.

"Oh, look at her face. You _know_ something happened if she's that color." Rose laughed.

"Spill." Alice commanded.

"Well, apparently I was having a dream." no need to tell them the dream was actually a flashback. "I guess that I was doing something or saying something and it became too much for Edward. He got up, saying that he was going to go for a swim. I said that I would join him. So we came down here and then..." I trailed off, thinking they could figure out the rest.

"Where?" Rose asked, sounding intrigued.

I pointed over to the place on shore were Edward had gone into that sexy caveman mode. The thought it hit me all over again, sending tingles down my body.

The way that he grabbed my hips as I bent over to grab my clothes. And then, before I even had known what had happened, I was on all fours with him filling me. I found it incredibly sexy the way he would grunt and growl like a savage. It was completely different than any other time we had had sex. He showed no mercy and I didn't want any.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called and snapped out of my daydream.

"We're gonna head back now." Rose said. I nodded and we walked back to shore to dry off and dress.

Once we had gotten back to camp, the boys had breakfast all set up for us. They said that they had already ate and would now go to bathe while we ate. I loved that they respected our privacy. Such gentleman. Or so I thought.

"So how are we going to get them back?" Rose asked as soon as she was sure the boys couldn't hear us.

"Get us back for what?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, Bella. You are so cute and naive." Alice said, patting me on the head like a dog. What was up with people doing that to me lately?

"Okay, what am I missing?" I asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Bella, the boys sneaked a peak at us." she stated.

My eyes went wide. "What? When?" I was so confused. I hadn't seen them.

"Your back was to them so you couldn't see. But they were further down the lake on the shore." Alice explained. "I don't get it. We give them sex. Do they really need to spy on us bathing?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Bella. You are oh so new at this. Trust us." Alice said.

"Edward too?" I asked. I really couldn't picture Edward doing that. Jasper? Sure. Emmett? Absolutely. But Edward?

"Bella, of course Edward too. He's a guy, isn't he? That means yes, he did it too." Rose explained, sounding a little annoyed with me.

"Oh, I got it!" Alice exclaimed. "We can go and steal their clothes so they have to walk back naked, holding themselves from our vision." Alice said with a laugh.

"Uh guys? I really don't think Edward would be able to cover himself with his hands." I told them with a blush.

They both just burst out into laughter.

And so we snuck back to the lake to find our very sexy, very naked boyfriends in the water. Using our stealthy skills we were able to grab all of their clothes without any of them noticing. We ran as fast as we could back to camp, trying not to laugh. Once we got there, all three of us collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter.

It was amazing. I felt like I was in high school again. I had never really done anything like that. In high school I was such a good girl. I never tee peed someone's house. Never forked the football field, and never even _thought_ about stealing a guy's clothes when he was naked. But I had to admit, it was fun.

We hid the clothes in our tents and then went back to the fire pit to eat our breakfast. It had only been about five minutes when we started to hear rustling in the background. The three of us turned our head to find Emmett and Jasper walk out.

They had a look on their face like someone had just killed their puppy. They were, of course, completely naked, holding their privates from our sight with their hands. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Hi girls." they said in unison in a tone that told me they _knew_ they had been caught and accepted their punishment.

"Boys." Rose said coldly, her face perfectly composed, as was Alice's. It seemed I was the only one that found this really funny.

"Have you learned your lesson about spying on naked women?" Alice asked. I almost burst out laughing at her phrasing. I mean honestly, what other women would they be staring at? They better not be spying on any other naked women.

"We wont." they said again in unison, in that same sad voice.

"Good. Now you have an hour that you have to remain naked." Alice decided.

They sat down in their chairs next to their fiancés, still cupping themselves.

"Um guys, where's Edward?" I asked, noticing he wasn't with them when they came.

"I think he stayed down by the lake." Emmett said.

"Yeah, he didn't seem to phased by the fact that he didn't have any clothes." Jasper continued.

"Hmmm. I'll go check it out." I said, getting up.

I went to our tent and grabbed a blanket and Edward's shorts, then headed off to the lake. What would Edward be doing down there by the lake?

**EPOV**

The girls had just left to go bathe after our little George Michael performance. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Emmett spoke.

"Alright, let's go." he announced.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Oh sweet, naive Edward." Jasper said, patting my head. _Okay, now I understand why Bella didn't like that yesterday._ "The girls are down by the lake." he explained.

"Yeah. And?" I asked, still not getting it.

"They're naked." Emmett stated. "So we're going to go sneak a peak." he said.

It took some convincing, but eventually I was dragged with my brother and best friend to the lake. Far enough away to not be noticed, but close enough for a good view. I didn't want to spoil their fun (or the stupid grins on their faces) but I found the whole thing was incredibly stupid, and pointless. They were acting like a bunch of horny teenage boys. Not to mention, the girls were covered in water, so nothing was visible.

Can I just back up and think about this for a moment? Okay, I will. So, there are our girlfriends/fiances. Right? Right. They are naked in a lake. Not such a bad thing if we were in junior high. But grown men looking at the women they should be cherishing? That's ridiculous and a little pathetic. I mean it's not something we haven't seen before.

I for one, would rather see Bella in all her glory when she wants me too. Not, peeking through the trees like a pervert.

I looked at my idiotic brother who had a retarded grin on his face that matched the one of my moronic best friend. I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree, waiting for them to be finished.

Finally, they decided we should head back to camp so we didn't get caught. The girls came back and we decided that it was our turn to do our bathing. Once at the lake, we wasted no time in stripping and jumping into the lake.

It didn't take us long to bathe. I mean really, what was there to do? It was just a simple wash so that we didn't smell too bad for the girls. Normally on our camping trips, we didn't even bother. "Men should smell like men" Carlisle would always say. "Unless they're around their wife. Then they should smell how they want them too." he would add on.

"Shit!" Emmett yelled out.

We turned to face him. "They fuckin' took our clothes." he said.

They started to search around while I found it a little amusing. After a couple moments of searching and not finding their clothes, they decided to head back to the girls, realizing they must've seen us, and beg for forgiveness...and perhaps, some clothes.

So, they started to hold themselves and started to walk with what little pride they had left. I, on the other hand, stayed behind. No way was I going to camp with nothing but my hands covering myself. Not to mention, my hands probably wouldn't even do a sufficient job of hiding anything. So instead, I stayed at the lake.

The sun was out and it was a beautiful morning. And if luck was with me, Bella would come down anyways. Then the day would be perfect. And if Bella was with me, I wouldn't need clothes anyways. _No, bad Edward. For god's sakes you are becoming obsessed._

I started to walk towards shore. The water was just a little bit lower than my waist when I saw Bella. Yes, it was going to be a good day.

**BPOV**

I came to the lake after crossing the trees only to freeze. Edward was walking from the water, the sun sparkling on his muscled body from the drops of water on him. Not to mention, I could see that amazing hip bone definition since the water was just _barely_ covering him.

"Bella." he greeted as his infamous crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Edward...you...I...oh boy." was the brilliant sentence that came out of my mouth.

"Bella, you're blushing." he chuckled from where he was in the water.

"Good observation." I said sarcastically, but it came out weakly. I mean honestly, I really _should_ be used to the sight by now. But nope, he still was absolutely stunning.

"Wanna take a swim with me?" he asked. Okay, I knew where this was going.

I feigned annoyance, just to toy with him. "I don't know Edward. I mean really? The lake? Been there, done that." I said with a wave of my hand.

He chuckled at me, making me smile at him.

"Nah I think I'll just sit here and watch you have your swim." I said. "Look, I even brought a blanket." I held up the blanket to show him. He laughed at me.

"Fine, suite yourself." he said and turned back into the water.

I smiled to myself as Edward dove under water and began to swim around. I leaned back onto my elbows and closed my eyes as I tilted my head up to the sky. The sun was incredibly warm on my face.

But soon, I felt myself being lifted and my eyes shot open, to stare at Edward. He had picked me up and was now heading back into the water.

"Edward..."I warned. I was freaking out. I was still in my clothes and he continued to trek deeper into the water.

"If you would've just agreed in the first place, you wouldn't have this problem." he laughed.

"Edward, put me down!" I commanded, but again, it wasn't so affective, since I was clinging to him so I wouldn't fall into the water.

"Fine, I guess I'll just drop you right here." he said, trying to hide his smile as I started to scream and protest.

After another couple of moments of me freaking out, to my relief, Edward started to head back to shore. He walked up to my blanket and softly laid my down, letting himself hover above me. He smiled and then bent his head down so that his lips just barely touched mine before he pulled away.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" I asked him, looking into his sparkling green eyes.

"If we do, I seriously think that either I should get clothes, or you need to get out of yours." he joked.

I thought for a moment. "I think I vote for option two." I said with a smile. A naked Edward for eternity...dear god, the hormones.

"Good choice." he laughed before kissing me again. He started it off quite sweet, but I took th liberty of deepening it, wanting just a little bit more.

Once we both needed air, Edward rolled off me. "Sorry, but I highly doubt you want another caveman moment so soon." he laughed.

"I brought you some shorts." I told him, pointing to were I had dropped them. "If you want me to keep my sanity, please put them on."

He chuckled, but put them on only to lay down next to me, us both staring up at the sky.

"This is nice." he stated. "Just lying here with you."

"I know. I love that we don't have to always be doing something." I added.

He grabbed my hand and entwined our finger, then brought them to his lips for a kiss. "Just having you beside me is enough."

We laid there for a while longer before we decided to get back to camp and our friends. Hopefully Emmett and Jasper were dressed. I doubted that I would have been able to contain my laughter if they were still sitting in chair, holding themselves.

We emerged from the trees to the site, to find a very clothed Jasper and Emmett.

"Awe, we wanted to see little Eddie." Rose mock complained. "Or should I say colossal Eddie?" she laughed. Nope, I'd never live that down.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alice was jumping up and down. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know." I responded.

"Well, what do you boys usually do when you go camping?" Rose asked.

The boys got a mischievous look on their faces. Oh shit. This was not going to be good.

* * *

**Cool, I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was kinda funny. **

**Do any of you watch the shoe Eli Stone? I LOVE that show. Anyways the song is Faith by George Michael, and if you didn't like the song...youtube Eli Stone and it makes it funnier. **

**I hope you guys liked the name of the chapter. I actually really do. i thought it was a clever ashel moment. (Get it, instead of "I touch myself"...because of the boys, and...oh, never mind...lol).**

**I didn't think another lemon was due quite yet (thanks All.The.RageR for help with that desicion. I would do nothing of importance without you...lol).**

**What do the boys have planned? Uh-oh. Afraid? You should be.**

**ashel-13**


	56. Painting Balls and Family S'mores

**Disclaimer: Twilight. Not mine? What? When did this happen? I thought...but I...oh, whatever. Stephenie Meyer can have Twilight...she just better let me have my Edward.**

**To the Review Crew. Come on, like you guys don't know how impossibly cool you are. Admit it, you know. You look at yourselves in the mirror and say, "why that ashel-13 is correct. I am quite awesome."...lol. I would do that if I were you...haha.**

**Alright this chapter goes out to everyone who watches Eli Stone, loves it, and loves that George Michael was in it...too funny! Also to TwilightVampire92 for blaming me for her insanity. I totally accept all responsibility...haha. To lynzeroxoxo. If you flunk out of University just tell them it was my fault. I will even tell them...lol. DTE4Ever...hell yeah! To Anatolia24 for not having the best week. I hope that a small dedication can lift your spirits a little. **

**So the boys and their planning. Oh boy. What do they have planned? Well let me just say that not even I saw this coming. Wait a minute...that doesn't really work, does it? Not really. **

**Enough of me being a tease. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

They wanted to know what we did went we went camping. Well they were about to find out. I had to hold back a laugh at the thought of the girls doing this with us. I mean, not that girls can't do it, I bet they can. But it's the fact that it's _these_ girls that will be doing this that makes it so funny.

"Okay, you asked for it." I said as Jasper and Emmett had smiles so large, they're faces threatened to split open. Somehow I just knew that they thought of this as payback for the girls stealing our clothes.

"I suppose we should get them prepared first." Jasper said with a smile.

"Right you are Jasper. If they want to do this, they're going to do it full out." Emmett replied.

"All I can say is I'm glad we stopped at Newton's Outfitters." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, come on. Tell us what we're doing already!" Alice said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

The three of us boys looked at each other, and then back at the girls with huge smiles on our faces. "PAINTBALL!"

Emmett and Jasper started to laugh hysterically and I couldn't stop from chuckling a little at the shocked expressions on the girl's faces. It was a little funny.

Finally, one by one, they started to calm down, and scarier yet, an evil smile started to spread across their lips.

"Okay." Rose agreed, completely calm. "Let's do this."

"Yeah." Bella said next, staring directly at me. She looked a little scary, I'm not gonna lie. Who knew she could stare someone down like that. "Lead the way." she said and then smiled sweetly. What was their angle?

We shrugged our shoulders and led them to the Jeep. We had put everything in one large duffle bag. Emmett pulled it out and started to unzip it.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Alice asked. "Couples or boys against girls?" The tone she had was harsh and a little frightening. In fact, all three girls had the same looks on their faces.

I was so confused. Were they mad that we were making them do this? Or, was it that they had done it before and were confident that had it been boys vs. girls, they could beat us? I thought about it for a moment. Rosalie: not doubt she would be really aggressive in the game, coming at us in full charge. Alice: well she was so small, we wouldn't even see her coming. She could hide anywhere and take us out whenever she wanted. Bella: she was so quiet, she could sneak up on anyone she wanted...if she didn't trip first.

"Couples." I announced. I could see the shocked expressions on the boys from the corner of my eye. They, no doubt were planning on some revenge, but they never really think things through. Their ego would be smashed for weeks if we lost a paintball match to three girls. At least I was man enough to admit that I didn't want that. And by the looks they had been giving us, they could definitely win.

The girls' faces were shocked as well at my answer. No doubt they thought we would be the macho men that wanted to take down a group of girls. But the shocked expressions soon turned to that of smiles.

If Bella and I lost, I could live with that, no doubt. But honestly, I didn't know how it would feel to lose to the three of them...one of them being my girlfriend. She would never let me live that down. It would be like my own personal gauze bikini moment. **(Mental image of Edward in a gauze bikini, anyone?...lol)**.

We began to dig through the duffle bag to sort everything. We were short a couple things, but nothing we couldn't deal with. I took a large pile and went to stand by Bella.

"Couples, eh?" she smiled at me.

"I have a large ego I'd rather keep intact." I smiled back at her, making her giggle.

"Do you have a sweatshirt with you?" I asked.

She shook her head 'no'. I told her not to worry, I would just give her mine. I'd rather her be protected anyways. I went into the tent and grabbed the only sweatshirt I had and then gave it to her to put on.

"Wont I get a little hot?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Probably." I said as I started to put a vest on her. "But believe me, being hot is much more comfortable then a paintball welt. It wont hurt as bad if you get hit in the arm now." I told her.

**BPOV**

By the time I was done, I was hot already. I had on a sweatshirt (Edward's only sweatshirt which left him unprotected), a vest on top of that, a mask that had a visor so I could see, and gloves on my hands. Oh yeah, hot doesn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. I felt like I could practically faint. But I this was something the boys did and I wanted to experience it with them. It could be fun...right? I hope.

I looked to Rose and Alice who were all dressed the same as me, only they thought to bring their own sweatshirts. Jasper was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a vest over it. Emmett was in the same short sleeved shirt he head been wearing before with a vest over it, and goggles like Jasper. Edward, simply slipped on his vest over his sleeveless shirt and then put his orange, tinted goggles on as well.

Holy crap. Edward in nothing but a vest was the most amazing sight. He looked like he should be on a SWAT team. His muscular arms would ripple with every movement he made and flexed as he picked up the loaded guns.

"Bella, are you okay? Is the heat getting to you?" I was snapped out of my little daydream of Edward kicking in a door with a gun in his vest, coming to rescue me, by his velvet voice.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." I told him.

"Hey guys, let's refrain from any head shots today." He said to the boys. They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I say we set our watches for three minutes. That should be enough time to hid in the woods." Emmett said. "Once the timer goes off, the game begins."

"Sounds good." Jasper agreed and Edward nodded in agreement as well.

"Okay, let's go!" Emmett said.

With that, everyone started to disappear into the woods. Edward grabbed my hand and started to run with me in tow. We didn't stop for a while, where we hid behind a tree. There we sat until the timer on his watch started to beep and he shut it off immediately.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, but really there wasn't anything to get ready for. All I did was hope I wasn't the first one out. That would really suck. And I hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't hurt too bad when I would inevitably get shot.

We would race from tree to tree as coverage. Edward would always go in front of me, checking to see if anyone was around. Then, he would wave me over. I had to admit, is was a little fun. Like being a cop, without that pesky possibility of dying.

As we both leaned our backs against a tree, we heard the rustling of trees in the distance. Edward held his finger to his mouth, signaling me to be quiet. My heart was pounding and I was so excited. Yes, I realized it was only a paintball game, but it was completely thrilling at the same time. I didn't know if I would get to shoot someone, or if I was the one to get shot. I almost let out a giggle at the thought of me taking down Emmett as he fell backwards, screaming in slow motion "Noooooo".

The rustling continued and Edward and I stayed quiet. I peered around the tree and could see the pink of Alice's sweatshirt stand out against the trees. I was thankful that Edward's sweatshirt was brown and not a standout color like pink.

They weren't being as careful as Edward and I. They looked like they were just strolling through the woods, rather than trying to be stealthy and sneak up on someone.

Edward turned to me with a smile. "Do you want to take them?" he asked with a silent chuckle. He was definitely enjoying the idea of us taking out Alice and Jasper, as was I. I nodded with a smile myself.

"I'll go first, okay? When I shoot, you sneak up around them." Edward whispered. I nodded in agreement.

Edward ran crouched over to another tree, closer to where Alice and Jasper were. He looked at me and nodded.

With that, the shooting began. He started firing and they were paying so much attention to him that I ran to the opposite side of the tree, getting ready to fire.

"Ow. Edward, you suck! I'm out." Alice yelled out. She had the yellow paint in splotches on the black vest. He laughed and continued to fire at Jasper, but Jasper was quick to hide behind a tree, peering out the side, and taking shots at Edward every now and then. It was a standoff, but what dear Jaz didn't know was that I was coming up behind him.

I ran faster, not really paying attention to the amount of noise I was making. Jasper turned to face me and pointed his gun at me. Oh shit. Fortunately, I tripped on a root as he shot at me. The paintball missed me as I fell to the ground. Once I hit, my gun accidently went of, while my eyes snapped shut.

"Shit. That's not even fair. She trips and I get out." Jasper exclaimed. I opened my eyes one at a time to see that there was a yellow spot on his right shoulder. Granted, not the best shot in the world. But for tripping and accidently getting someone out, it wasn't bad.

I could hear Edward's laughter in the distance. And then...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Dammit!" Edward yelled. "Bella, run." I got up and started to run towards a tree that was away from the direction I heard the shots.

My breathing was heavy from a mixture of excitement and running with the ridiculous amount of clothing I was wearing.

I was all alone behind my tree, clutching the gun tightly to my chest, when someone ran and sat next to me. I screamed, only to have a hand cover my mouth. I looked to see that it was only Edward. Damn, he was stealthy.

We looked around, trying to find Rose and Emmett, but they were no where in sight. God, Emmett was so big, you'd think I could spot him. But everywhere we looked was nothing but trees.

I heard a rustling to my left and my head shot that way. But then there were noises coming from my right, and each way I looked, there was nothing.

Then shots started to fire, hitting the tree just beside my head. Edward was receiving the same treatment from his end. They surrounded us. I turned to my side, and Edward to his as we started to shoot in those directions, knowing that Rose and Emmett were there.

Emmett came running out of the trees and Rose did the same.

"It's a shoot out!" Emmett yelled as all four of us opened fire. Rose and I were running from each other while shooting as we dodged behind different trees. I was so focused on Rose that I completely forgot about Emmett and Edward.

Shots were going off everywhere. Until, suddenly, I felt impact in my back. I turned to find a laughing Emmett. I, without thinking, fired at him, hitting him three times in the chest.

He ripped off his goggles and looked like he was about to cry. "No fair. I already got you." he pouted. At that, I collapsed on the ground laughing hysterical, only to find that Rose was next to me doing the same thing. I tore off my mask and got my breath a lot faster.

After we all calmed down and Edward made his way back to us with three yellow spots on his chest, we declared Rose and Emmett the winners. However, we decided that it was so much fun, we wanted to play again.

We headed back to camp to find Jasper and Alice already there. We put pink paintballs in our guns this time so we could tell the difference and set the watches.

By the time the stun was starting to set, we had played four games of paintball. Edward and I had won two, Rose and Emmett only that first round, and Alice and Jasper had gotten lucky when we weren't paying attention.

We headed back to the camp, sweating, dirty, and hungry. We laughed as the trees thinned and the site was exposed to us. I wasted no time throwing the gear off of me, glad when for the first time that day, the air hit my body.

"Okay, now let's get some food." Emmett exclaimed once all of our gear was off. "I'm thinkin' s'mores." he laughed.

Of course we all agreed, because this was our last night there. In the morning we would pack up and go home, and a camping trip without s'mores just isn't a camping trip at all as far as I was concerned.

So, we unpacked the graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. We searched for a whit to find the perfect sticks and then we got started. By the time we were finally eating our first s'more, the sun was no longer in sight and the fire blazed as our only light.

It was silent as we ate until all of the sudden we heard Emmett. "Hey, we should sing something. Isn't that what normal people do while camping." he laughed.

We shrugged our shoulders. "Okay, all masterful camper," Jasper teased, "what should we sing?"

"Uh, well, I don't really know. Everyone has to know it though." he said with a smile.

"Kumbiya?" Alice suggested.

I snorted. "No. I rule that out right now." I laughed. I mean we were camping, but there was no need to be a walking cliche.

Then, without warning, Jasper started to sing.

"Now this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped, turned upside down  
And Id like to take a minute just sit right there  
Ill tell you how I became the prince of a town called bel-air"

We all started to laugh, but joined in nonetheless. We rapped it out perfectly, everyone knowing the song all too easily. It was only the coolest jingle a T.V. show ever had.

"In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground where I spent most of my days  
Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool  
And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys said were up in no good  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
And said you're moving with your auntie and uncle in bel-air"

Of course when we said the last line, we all wagged our fingers because let's face it, every time someone sings that song, they _have _to imitate that.

"I whistled for a cab and when it came near the  
License plate said fresh and had a dice in the mirror  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare  
But I thought now forget it, yo home to bel-air

I pulled up to a house about seven or eight  
And I yelled to the cabby yo, home smell you later  
Looked at my kingdom I was finally there  
To settle my throne as the prince of bel-air"

"Any other requests?" Edward laughed.

"Perhaps the Love Boat theme?" Emmett teased.

"Shut up, like you didn't enjoy it." Jasper said, throwing a rock at Edward and then one at Emmett as well, which missed horribly.

"Wow, Jasper. Have you always thrown like a girl." I laughed, and the other soon joined in.

"You guys suck!" he said, crossing his arms on his chest, but the small smile on his lips was obvious and ruined his sulking.

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down..." Emmett started singing.

"NO!" we all yelled at him.

He smile sheepishly at us as he scrunched back against his chair.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?

My girl."

Edward's beautiful, soft voice sang out.

"My girl." Jasper added.

"My girl." Emmett sang.

Edward sang again. "Talking 'bout my girl."

"My girl." they all sang, making me Rose, and Alice giggle.

We all decided to join in the rest of the song.

"I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl"

By the end of the song we girls somehow ended up sitting on the guy's laps, just resting against their chests.

"You guys...thank you." I said looking up at all the boys and Rose and Alice. "I mean, not only for this fantastic camping trip, but for this summer. You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I told them.

"We are a family. All of us." Alice said. Blood means nothing. It's the bond that we have, knowing that we always have each other and can count on everyone else...now _that's _what a family is." she told us.

I cuddled closer to Edward as his arms tightened around me and he kissed my head.

"Yup. This is how life should be." Rose said softly. "You know how people always say, 'this is the life'? I think this is what they say it is. Having a s'more and sing the Fresh Prince with the people you love the most." she giggled.

We nodded in agreement.

That night, we didn't separate to go to our different tents. There weren't any goodnights that were said. Instead, we packed up the chairs and our suitcases into the Jeep. We took out our sleeping bags and set them up around the fire. That night, we weren't shielded from each other by tents. That night we all slept together. Under the same sky, without the nuisance of a tent overhead, keeping us away from each other.

We laid together, like the family that we were, staring at the sky and laughing into the a.m. Not caring about anything but each other.

Webster's dictionary defined a family as, "A group of individuals living under one roof and usually under one head." But I liked Alice's definition much better.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I thought the end was kinda sweet. **

**Well, I HAD to include the Fresh Prince jingle...it was just too awesome not to. And the boys singing My Girl by the Temptations was just sweet and very Edwardian...lol.**

**That IS the actual definition from Websters...in case you were wondering. I do my research...lol.**

**So, you admit it, you all want to got paintballing now. It's okay, i know...haha. It would so much more fun if there was a sexy, sleeveless Edward there to help us out...am I right, ladies?...haha**

**Well until next time,**

**ashel-13**


	57. Flashback and Feel Ups

**Disclaimer: S.M: You know, ashel-13, I don't want Twilight anymore. You can have it.**

**Me: Oh, really. Wow, thank you Stephenie Meyer.**

**S.M: Don't mention it.**

**Me: Wow. I mean, are you serious?**

**S.M.: Actually, no. PSYCHE**

**Me: That was cold, Stephenie Meyer. Cold.**

**To the Review Crew! You guys rock the cat box.**

**There are just too many awesome reviews to give out individual dedications. Sorry...lol. Instead I would like to dedicate this to everyone that now wants to go paint balling. Apparently, a sleeveless, sexy Edward that looks like her could be on the SWAT team makes paintball look 84 times better...haha. Also, to everyone who admitted to sing along with The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and wagged their finger to the line "you're moving with uncle and auntie to Bel-Air" haha...too funny how many of you do that. I do it all the time...lol.**

**So, you guys are incredible. You make me feel like Mr. Kerr (quick story for that explanation). Mr. Kerr was a sub I had last year for College Writing and I totally fell in love with him...lol. I mean there's Edward (the epitome of perfection) and then like twelve notches down (because that's as close to Edward as anyone will EVER get...lol) there was Mr. Kerr. Cute, funny, deep, amazing, and young too. Okay, well after he subbed for our class for a semester, the school realized how much the students LOVED him and the next year he was given a job there. You guys make me feel that loved and wanted. Like you want me to stay. Thanks for my own Mr. Kerr-ness...lol. Okay, end of story...that was quite a rant. **

**Sorry for the HUGE A.N...but they are so fun to write and I like for you guys to know who I am. **

**Right, enough about me, let's talk about some Edward...sexy growl. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been a week since we last went on our camping trip and it was a fun week at that. We spent the week hanging out as a family, rather than in couples. Of course, this made for a very frustrated Edward. I wasn't much better, but it was still funny to watch him try to sneak us away.

But it was now Saturday once again and we decided that we would have a party. Nothing too big. But we hadn't seen all of our friends in a while and thought a party would be a good way to do this.

Surprisingly enough, it was Emmett who suggested it, after suffering withdrawal from Brett. We had all agreed in a moment. Only we wanted this party to be different then the ones we had attended so far that summer. All the others were for skimpy outfits and dancing. We decided to put the fun back in parties, and we would start with our own.

I had suggested that it be themed so that people could really get into it. Only coming up with a theme was no easy feat. Alice wanted a tropical theme. Rose suggested a masquerade. Emmett thought that we should have a naked party. We rolled our eyes and then once we told him that guys would be there too, he quickly took back his suggestion.

It was so frustrating. We wanted something that everyone would be able to know and do. Not many people can find kimono for a Chinese New Year themed party **(My 17****th**** birthday was themed that. I actually wore a kimono. It rocked!****)**. But what was something that everyone knew?

And then it hit us like a pillow case full of bricks. Once it was suggested, we all smiled and nodded our heads in excitement.

The 1990's.

One of the cheesiest decades that has ever lived. It was so perfect, it almost hurt. Not to mention we all lived through them so we had knowledge in the area. And so, our 90's party was set in motion.

Alice had called Brett, Keith, and Ashel to invite. Apparently Ashel had found herself a boyfriend, so he would be coming as well. 5 couples for a 90's party. Oh the fun that will be had.

So it was Saturday, the day of the party and we were all doing our best to get everything ready. Renting movies, making CDs, hanging up posters of the Backstreet Boys and 90210, not to mention Saved By The Bell, and who could forget Boy Meets World?

Alice had unlocked the attic to find everything from her childhood. We spread her toys our all over the room. Beanie Babies here, Furbies there, and Gigapets on the tables. We even laid Emmett's old Poke'mon cards on the dining table. By the time we were done, it looked like the 90's had thrown up on the place. We nodded at our fine job and then headed upstairs to dress in our flashback apparel.

All the girls got ready in Alice's room and I think the boys were in Emmett's. But I wasn't sure. According to them, men didn't have to dress together.

Rose was putting on a burgundy, skin tight dress. For today's day and age, it was god awful. She then put on a brunette wig and gave herself a mole. She added some gaudy gold hoop earrings, and wa-la. Cindy Crawford**.**

Alice put on tight, cotton, red pants that had the loops on the bottom of the pants that would hook over her feet **(did anyone else have those? They were fucking annoying. Never stayed on my feet)**. She put butterfly clips in her short hair and stick on earrings (that never really stayed on). She finished the look by wearing a tee shirt too big for her body. I was positive that I would never see her in such a shirt ever again.

As for me. I went the simple yet classic route. One word. Overalls. I wore a purple tee underneath and left one of the straps unhooked. My hair was put up into high pig tails, each side held by a large scrunchie.

We all gave ourselves on more look in the mirror and laughed at what the others had on, before walking down into the living room. The guys were already there, and the six of us couldn't help but double over in laughter at how the others looked.

Emmett had gone horrible 90's rapper. He wore a jersey that was too big for him, along with pants hanging down his ass. I don't know how he did it, but his left ear had a diamond earing in it and the baseball cap he was wearing was not backwards...no, it was to the side.

Jasper was wearing a purple and gold bowling shirt with gold chains hanging around his neck and pants that threatened to fall right down to his knees.

Edward decided to go the grunge route. He had on a black, loose, sleeveless shirt that, much to my disappointment, didn't cling to his body at all His jeans were loose as well and held up by a belt. Around his waist was a plaid long sleeved shirt. His hair was even mor messy than usual and his eyes were blocked by a pair of aviator sunglasses.

Our laughs were interrupted by the door bell. We called for them to come in and in walked Brett and Keith. They looked like Right Said Fred withe the barley there tank top Keith was wearing and the mesh tank top Brett was wearing.

Behind them Ashel walked in with some guy we had never seen before. She took one look around and burst out laughing. Not that she was much better. She was in black spandex with heavy gold jewelry and a high ponytail braid. She looked like a fly girl from In Living Color. Jennifer Lopez would be proud.

The boy standing next to her looked like a guy from 90210. He wore bleached jeans and a turquoise tee shirt...tucked in. He even had Jason Presley hair going on. It was rather impressive for him being new to our group.

"Wow, Brett. Should I cue the music for I'm Too Sexy?" Ashel laughed once she looked at her friend.

"Ashel, who's your friend?" Rose asked, looking at the boy beside her.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Kyle." she introduced.

"Hey Kyle." everyone yelled out.

"Damn, am I in an episode of Cheers?" he asked with a laugh.

Strange, that was the second time someone had said that. Oh well.

As everyone greeted Kyle the newcomer to the group, I took time to notice that he was quite good looking. Green eyes, though not quite as bright as Edwards, but they still stood out nicely against his dirty brown hair. He looked to be about six feet tall, towering over Ashel by a foot and his build was subtly muscular. Nothing like Emmett, but it was apparent that he could play sports. Football perhaps.

"Sweet, we'll have even teams for everything!" Alice chirped.

We had delivered a pizza for dinner and drank nothing put Fanta soda the whole night. While we waited for the pizza to come, we played some music in the background. For a while it was just us laughing at Brett and Keith as they danced. But soon Ashel joined them, doing her little Fly Girl impersonation.

But once, the Macarena started to play, the entire group was in the living room doing the dance. Our dancing was interrupted by the doorbell and the pizza. Alice opened the door to reveal a very confused looking delivery boy that gave us all queer stares. I was almost tempted to suggest we go to the mall dressed like this. But if I did, I knew someone like Brett, Alice, or Ashel would actually think it was a good idea.

Baby Got Back, All-Star, Mambo No. 5, Wannabe, Ice Ice Baby, and Tubthumping were amongst the songs that played in the background as we ate our pizza in a circle on the floor.

"Hey, we should play a game." Kyle suggested.

"Yeah!" Alice said, starting to jump up and down.

"Let's play Apples to Apples." Jasper said, almost as excited as Alice, which was a little scary.

"Oooo...I love that game!" Emmett exclaimed. And with that, Alice ran up the stair to get the game.

"What the hell is Apples to Apples?" Kyle asked Ashel.

"Oh, you deprived child." she answered, patting him on the head like a dog. Ha...at least I'm not the only one. "Apples to Apples is a game where someone picks up a card that has an adjective on it. Everyone else has to put down a card that is the best noun to accompany that adjective." she explained.

"That sounds really lame." he retorted.

We all scoffed at him. "You clearly haven't played it before." Rose told him.

"Here it is!" Alice yelled running back to her spot in the circle and setting the game up. After explaining to Kyle a couple of more rules, we were on our way to playing.

Alice was first. The card was "Pointy". After moments of deliberation and everyone throwing in their best card upside down, Alice picked them up and read them off.

"Hmmm...pointy cars, pointy ladders, pointy Quentin Tarentino, pointy wheat, pointy Helen Keller, pointy toaster, pointy rose, pointy collarbone, pointy light switch. Do to the unwritten rules of the game, the winner is Pointy Helen Keller." Alice laughed.

"YES!" I yelled out, taking the cards and picking one up of my own.

"Wait, what do you mean the unwritten rules?" Kyle asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

"In this game, it's kind of a rule that the best cards you can get are the Helen Keller or Hitler card. It's just assumed that those will always win." Edward explained.

The game continued with winning cards including Delicious Danny DeVito, Deadly Wood chipper, Beautiful Hitler.

In the end, the winner was..

"Kyle? How the hell did that happen?" Brett asked.

"What can I say? I'm new but I got the humor. It's alright, Brett, feel free to be jealous." Kyle laughed as we all picked up the game and put it back into the box.

"I am so ashamed of myself." Ashel said in mock disappointment. "I just lost to my n00b of a boyfriend. Life just isn't fair." sh said as her hand went to her head dramatically.

"It's okay, babe. I'll let you win next time." he joked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder which she teasingly pushed off with a laugh.

"So, what shall we do next, oh masterful party planner?" Edward asked Alice as he held me to his side.

"Well, it's your party too. What do you guys want to do?" Alice asked.

"Pin the tail on the donkey!" Emmett yelled out. He was shut up with a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Rose.

"I have the original Nintendo." Edward suggested.

And in a group of laughs we decided that that would definitely need to be next on our list. Edward brought down his original Nintendo and Emmett took it from him, trying to set it up. Once all the wires were connected, we turned it on only to see...nothing.

"It's broken." Alice cried.

"It's not broken. It's just the Original Nintendo." Edward said as if that should mean something. He pushed Emmett aside. "Move." he went to the until and started to blow in it. He did it three times before turning it on again and ta-da...it worked.

We spent some time playing Mario in one person mode. Soon though, Emmett was getting antsy and decided to play two player with Edward. Every time Emmett would try to jump over something, Edward would pause the game and then when it was unpaused, Emmett would fall and die.

It was hilarious to watch how pissed off Emmett was getting. The entire room was in hysterics. But before Emmett decided to do something drastic like smash the TV, we decided to stop and start on our movie marathon.

Armed with popcorn and our infinite supply of Fanta soda, we started the movies. First on the list, The Blair Witch Project.

Edward and I were laying on the couch, me in front of him so that my back was against his chest. Brett and Keith were on the floor next to Emmett and Rose. Kyle was on the recliner with Ashel laying on him as they reclined backwards, and Alice and Jasper were snuggling on the love seat.

Every time I would jump or cringe, I could feel Edward's chest rumble with a chuckle and he would pull me closer to his body, his arms wrapping more securely around me.

"I think I like watching scary movies with you." he whispered in my ear making me shiver. I felt him kiss the line of my jaw and felt his hands start to slide into my overalls. I slapped my hand on top of his to stop him and turned to look at his face.

He looked perfectly innocent with wide eyes. "What?" he mouthed so the others wouldn't notices.

"You really need to stop that mister." I told him as quietly as I could. "No feeling up the girlfriend in front of eight other people."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he whispered once I turned back around to the TV. His hand stayed put but started to rub up and down my sides soothingly.

But eventually, his hand started inching it's way up to my breast and I slapped my hand over it again and elbowed him playfully.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." he whispered with a laugh. "There are just so many things I want to do to you in those overalls." he laughed, making me giggle at his playfulness.

The movie ended and Jasper started to put on the next movie. Wayne's World...excellent. Is there a soul on earth that doesn't like that movie? I highly doubted it.

But even though I loved that movie to death, I couldn't bring myself to pay attention since Edward's hands kept roaming my body, no matter how many times I tried to stop him. Eventually, I didn't even _want _to stop him. Instead, I pushed myself farther into his body, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

He started to kiss down the side of my neck and I bit my lip as to not moan. I loved when he did that to me. His hand unhooked the other strap to my overalls and let his left hand slide into them, playing with the hem of my shirt. His hand slipped under and started to play with the smooth skin there.

I closed my eyes, completely lost in his touch. But I was pulled out of my little lost to reality moment by Rosalie.

"Guys, it's already one o'clock." she said as she turned the lights in the living room back on.

"Whoa, guys. We could've left the room if you were going to get all frisky." Ashel laughed at me and Edward as she still laid on Kyle with his arms wrapped around her.

My face flamed as Edward answered. "Nah, we'll finish it upstairs later." he laughed.

"Get married already." Kyle shouted out. "Geez, I've known you guys for a day and can tell you want to. Get it over with." he laughed.

"Come on Brett, we should probably get home." Keith said, standing up and pulling Brett up with him.

"Us too." Ashel said, getting herself off the recliner.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and started to clean everything up from the small party. It wasn't too much. I mean ten peopled didn't exactly make a huge mess.

"Okay, all cleaned up." Jasper said proudly.

As if those words were the ones to dismiss us, Edward flung me over his shoulder and practically sprinted to our room. He locked the door and flung me onto the bed, jumping on top of me playfully.

I laughed as he started to kiss my neck again. "Eager are we?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little fluff of a chapter. The 90's were such a cheesy time that i had to include them somehow. I hope i did a good job with it. I tried to cram as much 90's crap in as possible. But some things wouldn't fit, like the "Wassssssup?" commercials...lol...remember those? **

**Anyways, if you haven't heard Kyle Cease do his little act on the Original Nintendo I highly recomend it. He is my fav. comedian and it's too funny. ALSO, if you like Mario, check out Mario Frustration on youtube because it is hilarious!!**

**Okay, I think I'm done. I probably wont update tomorrow, sorry. But i REALLY should update Love Is A Devil because I suck at updating that one.**

**well happy Power Rangers and Furby 90's,**

**ashel-13**


	58. Dry Humps and Water Wars

**Disclaimer: Despite what S.M had told me in the last chapter, I do not own Twilight. That was mean of her to play that joke on me. I was really getting my hopes up too. (You know, at first I hated writing disclaimers, now they're kinda fun...lol)**

**To the Review Crew. Don't you know that you're toxic? It's true, you are. But don't worry it's in a good way, so you don't need a vaccine or anything.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to lynzerxoxo for your awesome stories and talking like I do. DTE4Ever, WBT4Life!! To seabell, because I think that was the LONGEST review I have ever gotten and I loved it...haha. That was awesome. To bspest04 for having the best Apples to Apples card I have ever heard of in my life (although a close 2****nd**** is right after this guy died from a wood chipper in Wisconsin, we were playing and someone had Dangerous Wood chipper...so funny. Yeah, I know, I'm going to hell, I got it. See you there...lol). Kudos to you and your Apples to Apples skills. **

**Special shout out to Bite-me-eddie-badazzleme-alice. I think that's your name. It got cut off...lol. But I'm sorry about your surgery and missing your tests...that's no fun. And thanks for asking how I am...lol. That made me laugh and feel loved. I am fine, thank you.**

**WOW! So glad I was able to bring back so many memories for you guys...lol. Don't ever get me started on the 90s because I could talk forever about it...haha. I love that you all know what I had to go through with the stirrup pants and those of you that loved Boy Meets world. That was so much fun to write. So I'm glad you guys had fun reading it as well.**

**Well, apparently some of you guys are going through lemon withdrawal...lol. What have I turned you guys into? I LOVE IT!...hahaha. Anyways, you perverted little readers (just kidding, I love you), I suppose I will give you what you want. After all, this IS for you.**

**So, as Plato once said, ON WITH IT...(I'm actually pretty sure he didn't. I totally made that up, so don't go telling your teachers that Plato came up with that phrase...though now that I think about it, I'm not sure who did. He might have...whatever)...**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward." my angel giggled as I continued my assault on her neck. "Edward, your family is still in the house." She was gently pushing on my shoulders, but I knew she wanted it just as much as I did.

"They'll be fine." I told her. "We already get teased. We might as well have our fun." she laughed and wrapped her arms around me neck.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked with a smile.

"No, but I wouldn't be opposed to you showing me." I said against her lips and I could feel her smile against mine. I took that as the only cue I needed.

As I reached to unhook her overall strap yet again, she reached her hands to her head and pulled the scrunchies out of her hair, letting the beautiful curtain of brown fan out on my bed like a halo. She left her hands resting up by her head, allowing me all the access to her chest that I wanted. And I took advantage of it.

I trailed my hands up her torso slowly under her shirt, raising hit as I went. She sat up and I swiftly pulled the shirt over her head, throwing the thing somewhere on the floor. She bit her lip seductively, letting me know that she was getting ready to do something of her own. She always gave herself away like that and it was utterly adorable and sexy at the same time.

Her hands went to the plaid shirt tied around my waist, and swiftly pulled it off, letting in drop to the floor. Her hands tugged on the hem of my black tank top and with a little assistance that too left my body.

She started to slide her overalls down her body slightly and I pouted.

"What?" she asked, confused.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just partial to you in overalls." I teased, making her throw her head back in a beautiful laugh.

"Well if it was at all possible I would keep them on." she laughed. "But if you'd rather I _did_ keep them on, then..." she trailed off, starting to rehook the straps over her bra. Once she was done, she shrugged her shoulders innocently. "There. All better."

I took a step back and appraised her noting that overalls might be my new favorite thing. She looked so innocent, but the fact that she was only wearing a bra made it incredibly sexy at the same time. I could feel my excitement building in my lower stomach.

"As much as you seem to like these on, I would really prefer if they were off." Bella giggled as she started to once again unstrap herself and then stand up on my bed, to pull the denim down herself. With her long legs, she stepped out of them and kicked them to the floor.

"You know, I've never really jumped on your bed before." she said, biting her lip with a smile as she bounced lightly on my bed. "I think it would be perfect for it actually." she giggled.

She started to jump higher as I just stood there. There was a gorgeous woman, the love of my life, jumping on my bed in nothing but a bra and panties. This is what guys fantasize about, and here I am, living the dream. There is a god...and he must really love me.

She started laughing the higher she would go, until her cheeks started to flush and she started to slow again. Before she came to a complete stop, I couldn't take it any longer and I tackled her to the bed, landing on top of her.

"Well this is a different kind of foreplay." I laughed as I gazed down at her smiling face.

She giggled. "You know, I love you. Can I just go through how amazing you are? For right now I will just cover the sex. You have talked dirty, made love, hard fucked, caveman fucked, and now here you are, and we are actually having fun and laughing during foreplay." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed at the base of it. "You are amazing."

I moved my head so that I could look down at her. "You are quite magnificent yourself, my love." I said, before kissing her passionately. "Too tempting for your own good, my dear."

Her legs locked around my waist and she pulled my down closer to her body. "Good." she whispered in my ear.

I ran my hand down her exquisite form. Feeling over the lace of her bra and the soft mound beneath the material, down her silky stomach, and over the lace of her panties, leading down to her milky leg.

I let out a sigh. "Perfection." I said as I scooted my body down hers and kissed her soft thigh. I loved the skin there and more importantly how she reacted to me touching her. She squirmed, just as I had anticipated her to do.

I looked up at her eyes which seemed to be glazed over, just as mine were, I was sure. My eyes stayed locked with hers as I pulled the panties down her endless legs. Once they were completely off and joined her other clothing on the floor, I lowered my head to smell her arousal, still keeping my eyes staring into hers.

Her breaths were coming much heavier, making me more excited to feel her chest heave against mine as I marked her as mine with my body.

But for the time, I simply kissed her wet and waiting folds, her legs twitching in response. I smiled at the reactions I always could get from her, and prayed she knew that she did the same to me. I let my tongue dart out and run up her heated center, making her eyes close and her head fall back as she moaned.

I forced my mouth on her harder, licking and sucking, and burying my face as far into her as it could possibly go, trying to lick every inch of her. Her hips would buck up against me and her legs came to lock around my head, before I put my arms up to stop them from putting me in a headlock.

It really didn't take long for her to cum into my mouth at all and I enjoyed every drop of her. Once I was satisfied that she was cleaned up, I placed one last kiss on her lips, and then moved my body back up to hover directly above her.

I kissed her roughly, letting her taste herself in my mouth. Her hands traveled down my back to my jeans. She dove her hands under the waist line and took my ass into her hands, holding me closer to her. My cock throbbed in excitement at her action, making me moan into her mouth.

She pulled away and I moved my lips to the valley between her breasts. But once I got to the cloth blocking my way further down, I reached in back of her and unlatched the material, and pulled it off, throwing it to the side and leaving my love completely exposed to me.

Her hands stayed in my pants but moved to the front, making the path of her fingers burn their way to my front. She took her hands out to unzip me and pulled them down as far as they could go. What a day to not wear underwear. I was seriously considering doing it more often. When she couldn't push them any further down, I did it myself.

I snaked my arms around her back, bringing her as close as possible and then rolled so that she was on top of me. She smiled down at me, probably liking that she would be in control and that I had given it to her.

"Letting me drive tonight, Mr. Cullen?" she giggled as she sat up.

"I thought you'd like a little control." I said letting my eyes soak in the beauty of her body.

She leaned down and planted a smoldering kiss on my lips, leaving me begging for more when those temptingly pouty and kissed swollen lips left me and she sat up again.

She turned on me and looked down at my throbbing cock, making me gasp when she took hold of it. I hated that I couldn't see her face...her reaction. Not that it would help much since my eyes had rolled to the back of my head.

She positioned me at her entrance in the reverse cowgirl position, and just feeling the moist and slick entrance made me want to flip our positions so I could ram hard into her on my own accord.

But before I could even finish my thought, I felt myself wrapped in her tight and wet heat. God, I loved how wet she was. It made me want to lick her up all over again...and again. But she started to move on me, blocking out all thoughts of me doing anything else to her.

"Oh. Ooo." she chanted as she bounced up and down and I so badly wanted to see those perfect breasts of her's bounce along with her. The most I could do was massage and fondle them as she rocked.

Soon it became too little. I needed to feel more of her. I wanted her body pushed harder into mine. So I gently slid out of her, earning a whimper. I ignored it and turned her around before flipping us so that I once again hovered over her.

"Sorry, love. But I need to be able to see you and to feel you." I told her. I didn't wait for a response as I kissed her hard on the lips and entered at the same time.

She met each thrust with her hips and I felt her breasts mold to my chest. This was much better. I let out primal grunts and groans, as she moaned and gasped. As if we were part of the same symphony making our own music.

I started to feel her walls clamp tighter around me and I knew she was close, as was I. And not three thrusts later she released and I followed after. Not able to hold off me the small amount of weight I was holding so not to crush her, I collapsed beside her. Completely satisfied and totally spent.

We slowly got dressed into pajamas in case Alice decided to pick the lock like she had been doing lately and then lied down on the bed together.

Our breathing heaved together, signaling the ending notes to our creation. But soon Bella snuggled up to my chest and I held her close to me, never wanting to let her go.

"The others are gonna be so pissed." she giggled breathlessly as I nodded my head in agreement, still trying to catch my breath.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled my regular comforter up to cover us. "Thank you." I told her.

"It's not exactly like you were the only one that got what they wanted." she responded.

"I just thought it needed to be said. Not only for this, but thank you for choosing me." I clarified.

She snuggled closer to me and place a kiss on the base of my throat. "There was no one else I ever wanted."

I sighed, hoping that she knew I felt the same way and then slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that there would be no one else for either of us.

But my dreams were far less sinless than those thoughts. My dream was of that night when Bella had teased me with that vampire costume. Quite possibly the best purchase I had ever made.

_I was just granted permission to take off the tiny leather shorts which were more like underwear that Bella had been wearing. At the time, I busy occupy and ravishing her left breast but I soon finished there and wanted to take off that tiny piece of clothing that kept me from her heated center._

_I slid the piece of leather down her legs that were covered with fishnet stockings. As the leather fell to the floor in the dimly lit room, I found that she was not wearing any underwear underneath them. Her hot skin was pressing through the holes in the stockings giving me the opportunity to suck her right through her stockings and get her to say...no, moan my name one more time to let me finally have what I wanted more of...what I could never get enough of...Bella._

_I'm sure a devious smile appeared on my face as I crawled to her and lowered my head down to her. I ran my tongue along the fabric of the stockings that restrict her soaking pussy. She whimpered and squirmed, but bit her lip to refrain from saying anything. I smiled to myself, thinking that I would just have to push her farther. And I would push her as far as I needed. I was already throbbing in anticipation._

_Every lick made her hips buck up towards my face, until finally she was about to cum and started repeating my name in a whisper over and over again, making it sound almost like a chant. _

_Without giving her any notice, I stripped the stockings off and plunged into her awaiting core. I couldn't stand it any longer. It was not gentle. It was not a thrust...it was a pound and it was hard. Over and over again, making her claw at my back inflicting little pain, and immense pleasure._

"_God, Bella. Fuck, you feel good." I said in between slamming into her and her 'ohs'._

**BPOV**

I fell asleep in Edward's arms almost the second we stopped speaking. It was a goodnights sleep. One with no dreams, which was good because no dreams meant no talking. But I was awakened earlier than I should've been by something moving against me.

I rolled to my side to see Edward there. That was completely normal. But what he was doing wasn't. Well, it was normal, just not when he was sleeping. His hips were moving against me and there was a prominent hardness that was being thrust into my stomach.

Holy hell. No, that couldn't be. I mean...could it?

But that question was soon answered when Edward was suddenly above me, his eyes still closed, his face looked exactly as it did when we had sex. I loved that face. And then he started to dry hump me. At first I was so startled by it, that I was frozen. But once that passed it was ridiculous the amount of pleasure I was getting from it.

He was mimicking the actions just a little while ago we were doing, and I had to admit, It was hot. Edward would suck in gasps of air, making a hissing noise that made me want tear our pajamas off again and let him have his way with me. Sleeping or not, there was no denying the pleasure that was Edward.

He pushed harder and started mumbling dirty things that he had _never_ said before, but I sure as hell was gonna try to make him say them from now on. The friction created by our clothing was unnerving and before I knew it, I was joining in and rubbing myself on him.

It didn't take long, and I came in my panties, and Edward grunted out, making me suspect he had done the same thing. My thoughts were confirmed when he collapsed on top of me, pushing all the air out of my lungs.

I started to shake him with my arms and the little strength they had. After a few shakes he came around and his eyes fluttered opened.

"Bella..." he said cautiously. "What are you doing beneath me?" he asked.

I really wanted to laugh, but lack of oxygen made that really hard to do...and there was _definitely _not enough air for the witty remark I wanted to lay on him.

"Edward." was all I could get out before I coughed. His eyes widened and he rolled off me to his side of the bed.

I took in my new oxygen and sighed. I turned toward Edward to find him looking absolutely petrified.

"I didn't." was all he said.

I felt my face redden and I bit my lip as I nodded. "You did." I said meekly.

Suddenly, I was locked in Edward's strong embrace. "Oh my god, Bella. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just dreaming about the vampire thing, and then one thing led to another and it turned into something else, and...I am so sorry." he as rambling so fast I was surprised I was able to catch every word of it.

"Edward, it's alright. It's fine." I said, not wanting him to feel bad but also not wanting him to know that I had thoroughly enjoyed it.

"I think I need to shower." he said in an ashamed voice as he got out of bed and gabbed a pair of underwear.

"Yeah, me too." I said without thinking. I clamped my hand over my mouth hoping I just hadn't said that out loud.

But Edward's turn and the look he gave me let know that I had. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked as if he wanted to get his story straight.

I covered my face with my hands. "I kinda liked it." I admitted sheepishly.

To my surprise, there was nothing. No laughing, no yelling, no disappointed comment. I wasn't really sure what to expect, but it wasn't silence. So, I slowly lowered my hands to look at Edward, who had his crooked grin in place.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, it's just nice to know." he said, shrugging as if it was no big deal, but that smile on his face led me to believe that to him, this _was_ a big deal.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it's just nice to know that even when I'm asleep I can still satisfy you." he said, trying not to smile again, but failed miserably.

I rolled my eyes to try to hide how much he was right. "Let's go shower." I said, getting up and getting some new underwear myself.

We had showered, with only minimal fooling around and then went back to bed, bushed. It didn't seem very long until we were woken up by the rumbling downstairs. We got up and changed and met everyone downstairs.

It was a very chill morning consisting of us watching the boys play video games and then all of us watching reruns of Two Guys A Girl and A Pizza Place **(that's for you All.The.RageR...lol)**. It took me a while to notice, but eventually Edward and I were the only ones that were left in the living room.

"Hey Edward?" I asked. "Where did everyone go?"

He looked around for the others but they weren't with us. "I don't know." he said getting up and I followed him.

We went to the kitchen calling their names. They weren't there. We checked their bedrooms. They weren't there. Bathrooms, basement, front yard. Not there.

"In the backyard maybe?" I suggested.

"Maybe."

We walked to the french doors that led to the backyard and as soon as we stepped out, we had definitely found them. They all jumped out from bushes and trees and started to hose us with water guns and water balloons.

The four of them fell to the ground laughing. "That's...what...you get...for being...to...loud...last...night!" Alice yelled to us in between laughs.

I looked at Edward, who was pissed, and he looked at me, who was equally pissed. It seemed as if we knew exactly what the other was thinking and we nodded to each other as evil grins came to our faces. I bolted inside the house starting to fill up a pitcher and by the time I came out, Edward had the garden hose pulled to the back, while the others were still rolling in laughter.

"Hey guys!" I called out.

They immediately looked up at me and the laughter stopped.

Before they had time to say anything Edward started to spray them with the hose as I ran up and dumped the water over them. The girls screamed and laughed and before we knew it, it had turned into a full out water war. That's right, this was no fight. Water fights are for bored twelve year-olds on summer vacation. This...this was much more important.

We must have spent hours running around the house, screaming and laughing, everyone turning on everyone else. As far as we were concerned, it was everyman for himself. There was no mercy in war. And by god, THIS was war.

But we started to calm down as the breeze started to get a little chilly and decided it was time to go in. While the boys and Alice cleaned up, Rose and I went inside to get towels for everyone. We were just heading towards the stairs when the doorbell rang.

Rose and I opened the door to find two boys staring at us. And when I say 'us' I don't mean our faces. It was not a good day to wear a white shirt...thank god I at least had a bra on.

"Can we help you?" Rose asked annoyed as the guys continued to drool over her.

"Um..we...band. Here." one said, his eyes never leaving her chest as he handed her a flyer. Rose snatched it and slammed the door right in their faces. Serves them right.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to look over her shoulder at the flyer. But she folded it in half.

"I'll tell you in a second. I want everyone to know." she said. "Come on, let's get those towels."

Once everyone had a towel and was dry enough to not wreck the carpet or the couch, we met in the living room. Rose held up the yellow flyer to show us.

"There is a battle of the bands playing at the local Pub tonight. I think we should go." she said, excited.

"Okay, I mean what else have we got to do tonight?" Jasper agreed.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. Battle of the Bands it was. Man, was this turning out to be the perfect summer or what?

* * *

**So Sorry for not updating sooner. It's been crazy around here. My great aunt died and it was my dad's birthday and...well yep. So here you have it, our chapter 58. Can you believe it? I can't.**

**To tell you the truth, i have no idea why I did that lemon in EPOV. But I guess that since he really hasn't had a long one, i did it. So I'm sorry all of you girls don't get to imagine the EXACT feeling Bella has as Edward does this. And to like the 3 boys that actually read this story...this is for you...lol. So there you go. You can imagine doing that to someone for once...haha.**

**And come on, is summer really summer with out a water fight...pardon...war?...lol. I think not.**

**Thanks for being the cool and understanding readers I know and love,**

**ashel-13**


	59. Cheers

**Disclaimer: Twilight is as much of mine as the Pina Colada Song (it's actually called Escape) by Rupert Holmes. Seriously, no matter what kind of mood you're in that song will put a smile on your face. Once I went to work at the V.P. Lounge (long story) and someone asked why I was so happy. I simply replied "I just heard the Pina Colada Song on the way here." She laughed at me and hoped that I heard it again. I thanked her...lol. (I have a whole list of "feel good" songs that instantly lift my mood).**

**To the Review Crew. I really need to add harem to it for actually putting in a dialouge WITH the Review Crew. That was Ssoooooo Funny! OMC, if you could've heard how I laughed.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter LaLaLethie for changing the lyrics of a Hanna Montana song to fit...lol. To godsdanceg for the Plato quote...hahah. Lastly to PowerSurge365 for finally review...lol. I'm just kidding. I love the reviews but I don't want anyone to think they HAVE to. It means more when you do it just to do it. But, PowerSurge365 welcome to the good side...lol...kidding.**

**I also wanted to dedicate this to JustAGirl101 for her amazing review which was more about me than the chapter. You are just so sweet and it makes me so happy that I come across as that kind of person to you. I hope things are going well for a sweet person like you as well. BTW...Eric from Boy Meets World kicks ass...lol.**

**One more thing...promise. I love that you guys let me get to know you from your reviews. Your little stories are so cool and fun to read. So I thought I should do the same for you. If you guys ever have any questions about me (besides my name. If you want to know that PM me), just ask in a review. Each A.N. I will answer the most fun question I get. Cool? Cool. **

**Right well as Plato once said "Necessity...the mother of invention." You know what's a necessity? Hot Edward. That's right. Therefore I wrote this little story. Plato knew what he was talking about. Who knew?...lol. See, I fit it in...kinda.**

**Fuck Plato (and play dough for that matter). ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Battle of the Bands at the local bar. Okay, it seemed a decent thing to do. But I knew what this meant. This meant Alice and Rose dressing up Bella in a skimpy outfit. Don't get me wrong. I thoroughly enjoyed those little outfits...so did the rest of the male population. Therein lies the problem. I know that it comes with the territory that having a hot girlfriend amounts to guys looking at Bella whether or not I'm beside her.

Emmett has to put up with it, so does Jasper. I get that, I really do. And I know that they've had to put up with it longer than I have so I shouldn't really be feeling that bad about it. But I guess the thing that gets on my nerves is that the other guys are looking at Bella simply because she's hot. She is, but there's so much more to her than that. She has this amazing personality where she's witty and funny and adorably (and annoyingly) self-conscious. She's all these things, but none of these things are what those guys are staring at.

I am in love with all of her. And though it was her physical change that knocked me out of my "she's just a little sister" way of thinking of her, that's not the reason I love her. In fact, if truth be told, it would be so much easier if she wasn't so gorgeous. Then I wouldn't have to worry about what every other man in the room is probably imagining when she walks in.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go get ready." Alice chirped as she and Rose pulled Bella up the stairs. Bella groaned, making me laugh and she shot me a glare that shut me up instantly.

Once they were gone I turned to Jasper and Emmett for some advice. "Hey, how do you guys handle it? All the guys drooling over your girl, I mean? I know I haven't been going through it as long as you guys have, but it's really starting to take it's toll." I admitted.

"It's definitely hard." Jasper answered. "I mean I know that Alice would never do anything and I just have to rely on the knowledge that while they look at her, I'm the one she goes home with at the end of the night."

"Either that or my fist meets their face." Emmett's voice boomed out.

"Dude, Rose hits more guys than you do." Jasper laughed at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have a very confident and independent girlfriend. Believe me, I like that she's so aggressive. Just think about what she's like in bed." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew...Emmett, can we not go there?" I pleaded, along with Jasper.

"Sorry."

"So what you guys are saying is that I should just try to ignore the fact that other guys are drooling over my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Pretty much." they both said in unison.

I gave them an exasperated look.

"Well what do you want to hear? I mean come on, don't act like Bella doesn't have to put up with the same thing. Look at us. At the risk of sounding completely arrogant, you have to admit it. We are pretty damn good looking guys. I know we notice that girls pay quite a bit attention to us. So I mean honestly, what do you think the girls feel like?" Jasper asked. "Especially Bella."

My eyes shot up at the mention of her name. "What? Why? What's that supposed to mean? Why 'especially Bell'?" I asked starting to panic and also trying to figure out what he meant by it.

"Calm down, bro. All he's trying to say is that before this summer Bella didn't exactly have the best self-esteem. So how do you think it feels when all of these girls hang on you?" Emmett explained.

I stared blankly at him. I never thought of it that way. I always only thought about the guys hitting on her and how that effected me. Or the way girls hit on me and again, how that effected me. But I never thought about how those girls might make Bella feel. At that moment I felt like a complete idiot.

"Oh my god. I am such a jerk." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Whoa! Can you say 'epiphany'?" Jasper laughed. He clapped my on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Believe me, it took Emmett even longer to figure it out." he laughed, but that didn't lighten my mood in the least.

"Hey, it didn't take me that long to figure it out." Emmett complained.

"Yeah, okay pal." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Well we can't all be as in tune to the needs of women like you."

"What can I say, it's a gift."

I spent the rest of the time as we dressed and waited for the girls to get ready I couldn't stop thinking about how incredibly selfish I was **(that sounds like the Edward we all know and love...lol)** being. It was ridiculous that I hadn't thought about this earlier.

"Edward, are you alright?" I heard Bella's musical voice as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up from my hands to see her concerned face and her brow creased in worry. I gave her a small smile and took her hand, entwining it with my own. I placed a small kiss on the back of her hand and said, "I'm much better now."

She saw right through me and I knew she didn't believe me, but I couldn't talk about it right now. Not with all the other in the room and waiting for us to go.

I led Bella to the Volvo, not wanting to ride with the others that night. As I opened the door for her, I finally noticed what she was wearing. Low rise jeans with holes in the knees, and a gray tee shirt with black lettering and a skull on it and one of the sleeves ripped off, exposing her bare shoulder. She somehow looked like a rocker chick. Something I never really thought she would be able to do, but she pulled it off incredibly well. I sighed knowing that I wouldn't be the only one to think so.

"Edward what's the matter?" she asked, putting her hand on my thigh as I followed behind Emmett's Jeep.

"I'm sorry I have been really selfish lately and I just realized how incredibly stupid I've been." I admitted.

I glanced at her face to find a soft smile upon it. She didn't ask for a further explanation, but I knew she wanted one by the look in her eyes. "You look very nice tonight." I told her. "And I know I wont be the only one there that will be thinking that."

"Edward, you are such a dork. You know that?" That wasn't really the response I thought I would get. She started to laugh. "Granted I know that other guys will see and like the way you I look. But come on now Edward. They have nothing on you. They look because they like the way I _look_." she laughed again. "You have to put up with all of me."

I smiled at her. "I love putting up with you." I put the car in park since we had arrived at our destination. "I guess I just want you to myself."

"You're right, you are _very_ selfish." she giggled. "I mean who in their right mind wants they're girlfriend to themselves?"

I gave her a serious look. "That's not exactly what I meant." I admitted.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked as her brows furrowed and her head tipped to the side.

I smiled slightly at how adorable she looked when she did that. "I meant that I've always been so focused on how it effects me when guys hit on you. What it makes _me_ feel. But I never even thought about how it makes _you _feel. Or worse yet, what it's like when other women approach me. All of this I never really thought about." I admitted.

She grabbed my hands as my eyes suddenly found my seat very interesting. "Edward, look at me." she said. I lifted my eyes to see her's. "It's true that I don't like it when other women look at you, or worse, when they actually go up to you. Yes, it's annoying as hell, but it's going to happen. I understand that. And the only thing I can do is try to mark you as my territory." she laughed. "And you can do the same. That's it. You're not selfish, you just haven't thought about it before and now you have. There you go. End of discussion. Now our friends are out there waiting for us."

I turned to see our group standing outside the Jeep. I kissed the side of Bella's cheek before getting out and then opening the door for her.

"It's about time." Rose sighed. "Come on, let's go."

I felt as if the worries I had blew away with the light summer breeze as soon as I had stepped out of the car. I still felt selfish that I had never thought about Bella's feelings, but I suppose better late then never.

As we walked into the bar I decided that I would do as Bella had suggested and mark her as mine. There was no way I would be letting her out of my sight until we left. So with my hand tightly secured around her waist, we entered.

**BPOV**

Once we walked in, I said that I would be the designated driver since I wasn't old enough to drink. I didn't want to put a damper on Edward's fun. He was 21 and hadn't had anything but one beer this whole summer. What a party animal. So I would be in charged of the Volvo in case Edward got crazy and had another beer. And Alice was the D.D. for the Jeep, letting the others party as hard as they wanted.

We went to the bar where everyone ordered a drink while Alice and I got soda for the night. After we decided to go listen to the bands that were playing at the moment. We really weren't interested in any in particular, but the Battle of the Band provided us something to do. An excuse to get out and have some fun.

The band that was on stage was currently singing the song "Open Your Eyes" by Alter Bridge. They actually weren't too bad. The drummer fumbled in places, earning some harsh 'boo's' from the crowd to which I couldn't help but laugh at.

People started dancing and swaying their hips to the music, enjoying whatever it was that was being played. But one noticeable slip up and the crowd was all over the band. I felt mildly bad for them but then again, I suppose they were expecting it.

We had been listening for a while so we decided to grab a table and sit for a while. No sense in dancing the night away early. After all, we were planning on staying there for a long time and if we all got worn out in the first couple of hours our fun would be cut short. Edward had just finished his first beer, declaring he was done for the night.

"Oh come on, Eddie boy. Be a man, drink up!" Emmett boomed as he chugged the remainder of his second beer of the evening.

"First of all, don't call me Eddie. Second of all I am done for the night. I have to make sure Bella gets home safely." he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.

"Pshhh...pussy." Rose laughed as she sat down with her second beer. While I knew she when we were out she would drink something more sophisticated, she always had been one of the guys and had a taste for beer.

"Edward, it's fine. Honestly, I can drive us home if you get that impaired." I told him. I grabbed his face and in mock anger said, "Have fun. Let loose for god's sakes."

He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose before my hands dropped from his face. "Fine." he agreed. "If it will make you happy."

I smiled at myself. "It will." And I was telling the truth. It would. I didn't want Edward to feel like he had to give up his fun for me. I wanted him to act the way he would if it was just him out with the boys. No way was I going to be his anchor.

"Shots for EVERYONE!" Emmett said, as a waitress came to our table with shots for everyone other than me and Alice.

I leaned into my sober partner. "So, you wanna take bets on who will get the most shit faced?" I asked her, making her giggle.

"My money is on Jasper. He can't hold his liquor for shit and if Emmett has him keep going, he will refuse to back down. Something about 'manly pride'." she said using air quotes. "And your pick for the night.

I looked around. I knew that Rose could hold her liquor pretty well. She also had enough common sense to know when to stop. And Edward didn't even want a second beer. The choice was easy and honestly, he was my first choice.

"Emmett." I said confidently. "The boy knows how to party." I laughed as they all took their shots.

The drinks kept coming as the night went on while Alice and I observed the group to see which one of us was going to win. After enough sitting, I asked my best friend if she would like to dance with me. Together, we went back out to the crowd to listen to some more music.

The band was playing the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven and Alice and I were jamming out with one another, singing the lyrics to one another as we moved or hips and head banged a little. By the time the second verse came on, I was laughing so hard as I moved the hair from my face to find that the lead singer of the band was one of the boys that came to our house. He was looking directly at me. Maybe he recognized me? I doubted it since most of the attention was on Rose (not that I minded considering I was in a wet tee shirt).

I ignored it and went back to dancing with Alice until the song ended. The crowd was yelling and cheering, obviously liking this band.

"Hey. I'm Sam, the lead singer of Still Human. We would like to sing again for you, but there is a pretty little lady in the audience that I think would do a fine job of helping us out. What do you guys say."

The crowd cheered and Alice and I laughed. Ah, the effect a crowd can have. It was amazing to see how into it they were going.

"Cool. Hey hot brunette in the gray shirt. Get your fine self up here." he shouted out.

My laughter immediately stopped. I was too shocked to even be offended by his comments towards me, making me sound like some kind of bimbo at his call.

Alice pushed my forward. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, go sing with them. It will be so much fun." she said with a laugh, practically dragging me to the stage when I planted my heels into the ground to stay put.

The Sam guy reached down and easily pulled up onto the stage. I looked at him as he smiled at me and I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I can't do this." I said to him.

"No, you'll be fine. You don't even have to be good. Since your hot they'll like you anyways." he said.

I glared at him for the comment and started to walk away. He quickly grabbed my arm and I spun around to meet his eyes. "If I'm doing this, you treat me with respect. Got it?"

"Okay, okay. Yeah I got it. So, what song do you want? I swear to god if you say Britney Spears I'll throw you off the stage myself." he laughed. I thought for a moment and whispered my choice in his ear. He looked surprised but nodded and told the rest of the band.

Man, doing karokee was one thing, this was something completely different. There were lights shining across the floor and the crowd was huge, standing in front of me, ready to boo at any mistake. Not to mention this wasn't to any kind of recording. This was to a live band.

I looked out into the audience to see Alice jumping up and down. At the table the rest were there. I saw Edward staring at me, and I winked to him in response. He rose his shot glass to me as a toast. I wonder how many of those he had had.

I pushed that from my mind once the guitar started to play in the background. Right before I started to sing the only thing running through my mind was _why the hell did I agree to this?_

"Living easy, livin' free  
Season ticket, on a one - way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhymeAin't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too"

Sam joined me in the chorus, along with the other band mates.

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Sam took the next verse while I danced on stage, moving my hips back and forth. As he sang he came up behind me and started moving his hips as well.

"No stop signs, speedin' limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round  
Hey Satan! Paid my dues.  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey Mama! Look at me  
I'm on my way to the promise land"

The crowd was going wild, so I didn't try to put space between us, instead I turned only once the chorus started in.

"I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Don't stop me!"

There was a huge guitar solo and rather than risk having Sam come up and grinding on my again, I went and danced over by the guitar player who actually seemed quite fun. As I moved, he would rase and lower his guitar, never losing the notes.

We sang the chorus until the song ended and the crowd erupted into applause. I was just glad they decided not to boo me. I shook hand with the band, and dodged the kiss on the cheek that Sam tried to give me, before jumping off stage.

"YOU WERE GREAT!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Bella, you were so good!" Rose said, running up to me and pulling me into a hug.

I thanked them as Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hey Bella. Good job." Jasper said. "Listen, I think you're going to have to drive the Volvo tonight. Edward's got a little problem." he told me.

Oh god. "What? What's the matter?" I asked. I immediately started to walk over to where Edward was, still at the table.

**EPOV**

_Okay, _I told myself. _One beer and one shot. That's all. I'll have that and then I can still drive Bella home safely and be able to protect her from those other perverted guys._ That was the plan.

But then I watched her get up on stage. Apparently she was going to help a band sing their song. I could only imagine how nervous my sweet angel was. She never liked being the center of attention and her she was, smack dab in the middle of it.

"Okay, shots for luck." Rose said, as we got more of the alcohol.

I saw Bella look in our direction and I raised my glass to her, making her wink in return. We all downed the drink and stared to watch the show. But the more I watched, the more I saw the way that lead singer of the band looking at my Bella. MY Bella.

I couldn't do anything about it. And that made me angry. I told her that I would mark her as my own, and here I was, on the other side of the place, not being able to do a damn thing about it. Without thinking about it, I got another shot and downed it, barely feeling it burn down my throat.

"Whoa. Edward, maybe you should lighten up there." I heard Jasper say to me. I ignored him as I took another.

The longer it went on, the more I took. Watching that disgusting excuse for a man start to grind on her was my downfall. I knew in the back of my mind that I wasn't in too good of condition. I wasn't a drinker by any means, so my tolerance was rather low.

I could feel my brain start to get fuzzy and my vision wasn't so hot anymore. I felt myself starting to slip away, the feeling of lazy happy and giddiness taking over me.

Yep, I was definitely gone.

**BPOV**

I rushed to the table to find Edward plopped up against the wall with a stupid smile on his face.

"Edward? Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I think I had something to drink." he said, slurring his words as he laughed.

"Sweet!" Emmett laughed. I turned around and smacked his arm. "Sorry, but hey, think he has the truth serum?" he asked.

"What the hell is that?" Alice asked, as we all looked at her brother.

"Well sometimes when some one gets totally hammered, they start to tell the truth, without even knowing they're doing it." Emmett explained.

"Awesome. Let's try it." Jasper laughed.

"Let's not!" I yelled. I hated that they were treating Edward like some kind of science experiment. "I'm going to take him home. You guys can stay. Have fun. I'll see you later." I told them, giving Alice and Rose a hug.

I reached over to Edward's pants pocket and got the keys from him.

"Oh, I like you touching me like that." he slurred. My face started to heat as I heard the boys behind me laughing. I looked back at Edward to find a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile on my face.

"Hey Edward, remember Bella in that gauze bikini? What did you think of that?" Jasper asked him with a laugh. I snapped my head towards him and gave him the best death glare I could conjure up. This was getting ridiculous.

"Mmmm..." Edward answered and I'm sure my face looked like a tomato as he answered. "I wanted to fuck her until her body was dried of cum. She was so sexy, I wanted to attack her on sight. Look, the thought _still_ gives me an erection." he slurred but looked quite proud of his confession.

Oh. My. God. I really couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Okay, come on, Edward, we're gonna go home. Can you get up?" I asked.

"Bella." he said exasperated. "I thought I just told you that the thought gives me an erection. _Of course_ I'm up, but these jeans are making it uncomfortable. You could take care of that problem right here if you want."

I put my hand over my eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought. But then an Idea cam to me.

I leaned down to Edward's ear. "Hey Edward, how about we go home and get into bed and then I can help you with that little problem of yours." I said seductively.

He turned his head and kissed my cheek. "Baby, there's nothing small about my problem."

I got out of the booth and Edward followed. As we started to walk, it was clear he wouldn't be able to do it without some assistance. I let him lean on me as I said bye to our friends and headed out to the Volvo.

I put him in the passenger seat and buckled him in before going to the driver's side.

As I drove, I noticed his eyes staring at me the whole time.

"You are so gorgeous, did you know that?" he asked. I looked over to his staring eyes and let out a little laugh. Drunken Edward was a little ridiculous, but it was kind of funny. "I mean I get to have you. I get this funny, witty, beautiful, clumsy girl and she's all mine. You're mine, right Bella?" he asked, almost sounding like a little kid.

"Yes Edward, I'm your's." I assured him.

He sighed. "Good. I like that. So do I get to do whatever I want with you? Since you're mine?" he asked.

"I suppose." I sighed. It couldn't hurt to just let him feel good. Chances are he wouldn't remember it in the morning anyways.

"So I can finger you until you're about to cum and then pull out only to replace it with my hard, throbbing cock. I can thrust in and out of you with no mercy as your tits bounce up and down and the bed squeaks. I can assault your nipples until you feel like you will combust. I can..."

But I cut him off. "Yes, Edward." I said in a strained voice. God, even drunk he's sexy beyond belief. Not fair. Sleeping, dry humping Edward, that's at least manageable, I could just wake him up. Drunk, dirty talking Edward? God must hate me.

He leaned over his seat and rest his head on my shoulder. "You know I love this girl named Bella Swan. I want to marry her someday and then we'll have babies and then we'll grow old together." he said in a slurred, wistful voice. "But don't tell her yet." he whispered.

I put the car in park and turned the engine off. I looked down on my shoulder to see that Edward's eyes were closed. "Edward." I said, as I shook him. "Edward, baby, we're home."

His eyes opened and he immediately crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was rough and I could taste the alcohol in his mouth and on his tongue, but behind that was his amazing taste still there. I pulled away and he pouted.

"We need to get you to bed." I told him as I got out of the car and then went to help him out.

"Great idea." he said as we walked crookedly to the house. "The bed is a much softer place to fuck than the car." I almost stopped, he said that so nonchalantly as if it was something he'd say every day.

I ignored him as we traveled up the stairs and made it to our room. He sat down on the bed as I got his pajama pants. I went over to him and handed them to him. He looked at me like I was from another planet.

I sighed and then started to unbutton his shirt.

"Now we're getting somewhere." he said quietly and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

After his shirt was removed I moved to his pants. "Yeah, baby. You know it would be better next time if you pulled the zipper down with your teeth." he said enthusiastically.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. I slipped on his pajama bottoms and he didn't even notice that I was putting clothes on him. He just sat there and stared at me.

I pushed him down on the bed and his smile grew. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and went to get pajamas of my own.

"Where are you going?" he pouted. "I thought we were going to make whoopie."

I almost laughed at his terminology, but kept myself together. "Oh, I just feel dirty. I thought that I would shower before we 'made whoopie'" I quoted, and didn't even laugh. I was so proud of myself.

"Oh, okay. But hurry back. I can't keep picturing you in that gauze bikini." he said, and then winked at me.

"Okay." I assured him.

I went into the bathroom and made sure to take an extra long shower to make sure he was asleep by the time I got out. Once I was done with my nightly routine, I got a glass of water and some Asprin, as he had done for me the last time I was drunk. I had a feeling he would feel like shit tomorrow.

I went out into the room to find him sleeping peacefully. I sighed as I put the water and pills down on the bedside table. I pulled the covers back and did my best to maneuver his body under the covers. Then I slid in myself. I looked at his peaceful face and thought back at his ridiculousness.

His arm came around my waist and pulled my to him instinctively. I kissed the tip of his nose and a faint smile brushed across his lips. He sighed and tightened his grip. Yes, he was and always would be my Edward, just as I would be his Bella. But god knows I would never insist he drinks more than one beer again. I smiled to myself and fell asleep.

* * *

**I was really surprised by this chapter. I didn't have to think about what came next or whether it would be long enough. I just wrote and then I looked down to find that it was 13 pages...lol. Cool.**

**Okay, I personally think Drunk Edward is fun. He's so blunt and just says whatever the hell he wants, no matter what it is, and that's sexy and adorable, because it's Edward...hahaha. **

**I wanted to clear up the fact that i know I made it seem like Edward only liked Bella once she got pretty, but that's not what Edward was thinking. Her physical change made him see her as an adult, but that's not the reason he loves her. And i thought I would explain that in this chapter. Hope I did a good job with it.**

**Soooo...I guess that's it. Rembeber, aske me something you want to know. Cool.**

**ashel-13**


	60. Side Effects

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Believe me, if I was, I wouldn't use a pen name. I would be Stephenie Meyer and damn proud of it. (But the name ashel-13 DOES kick huge ass...lol).**

**To the Review Crew! "You see I raise my toast to all of us, who are breaking our backs every day. If wanting the good life is such a crime, Lord than put me away" Bonus points to whoever knows what song that is...haha.**

**Okay, let's get on with the dedications. Hahah..this is SO a routine by now. I bet you guys know the order of what I do. I would like to dedicate this to JustAGirl01, congrats girl. You know have the longest review I have ever gotten...lol...wow! To AllyR, I hope your roommate doesn't think you're too insane. To Lena1358 for appreciating the humor in the smallest of things. To love-twilight-fanfics for comparing them to Aladdin...I've never thought about them like that, but I guess, yeah, I see your point...haha. **

**Wow! You know what's funny? Everyone who understood the phrase "make whoopie" I am dead serious when I say that I laughed when I typed that, and laughed even harder when I read all the reviews about that saying. Yeah, that's right, go use it...haha. Also, I love the response I got for Drunken Edward. I am so with you guys. Drunk guys...not cool. But for some reason Drunk Edward, not cool, but INCREDIBLY HOT, and Funny! Okay I'm done. **

**So I got a couple questions, but since you probably want to get to the story, I will do that after the chapter in my bottom A.N.**

**So, without any further ado, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning when I woke up Edward was still asleep. Shocker, I know. I felt so bad for him when he would eventually wake up. I went on with my day, getting dressed and hanging out with the others in the living room while Edward slept.

"Gah! I will kill you!" Emmett yelled at Jasper, his eyes never leaving the T.V. screen. They had been playing Mortal Kombat all day.

"Get over here." Jasper yelled mocking his character, Scorpion.

I rolled my eyes at them as I watched. They refused to play me after I beat both of them with Sub Zero. Rose and Alice were on the other couch reading a fashion magazine of sorts. I had a book I was intending to read in my lap, but quickly found I couldn't concentrate with Emmett and Jasper yelling at one another.

Once it got to be late in the afternoon, I decided to go up and check on Edward. I opened the door to find his legs swinging off the bed as he sat up and downed the water with the two pills I set aside for him last night.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Pretty much like death." he said with a small smile at me. "But I feel much better now that you're here." he said, leaning over to kiss my hair. "Mmm, you smell good." he whispered.

I quietly laughed. "You would too if you showered." I teased.

"Yeah, I should do that." he said, getting up off the bed, and his feet soon collapsed beneath him. I put an arm around his waist and helped him walk to the bathroom.

"Now who has to help whom walk?" I joked. "I just caught you."

"Fine, fine. So what's that make the score? Like Edward 1, Bella 651?" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You are so lucky I just don't let go right now. The only reason I wont is because I'll need you to catch me for my 652nd fall." I said, making him chuckle.

"Ow, don't make me laugh. That hurts my head." he complained, making me smile.

We finally made it to the bathroom and I let go of him, only to have him pull me back to his body. "Why don't you make sure I don't trip in the shower?" he asked seductively.

"Edward as much as I would like to 'make whoopie' with you in the shower, you don't look up to it." I smacked him on the ass and exited the bathroom, laughing to myself. I hope that brought back some memories from last night for him.

I went back downstairs to hang out with everyone until Edward was done. "Hey Alice, I think Edward still feels like crap. So can we just hang out here for the rest of the night?" I asked.

She laughed, "Sure, no problem."

"Haha. Edward drunk is my new favorite thing. Why oh why did I not take him to a bar for his 21st birthday?" Emmett mused while he laughed.

I shook my head at him.

"We are so going out more with him. That was hilarious." Jasper added.

"Ooo, but we have to bring Bella along too. I love it when he's inappropriate and starts making horny remarks about her. Horny Edward and Blushing Bella. It's like two for the price of one!" Emmett laughed, high-fiving Jasper.

From the other couch I could hear Alice and Rose snickering. "And what is so funny to you two?" I asked a little harsh.

"Oh com on, Bella. You have to admit, that was pretty damn funny last night." Rose mused. "Not to mention his response to the gauze bikini was enough to even get _me _hot and bothered."

My mind flashed back to that remark from last night, along with a couple other choice lines.

"_Mmmm...I wanted to fuck her until her body was dried of cum. She was so sexy, I wanted to attack her on sight. Look, the thought still gives me an erection." _

"_So I can finger you until you're about to cum and then pull out only to replace it with my hard, throbbing cock. I can thrust in and out of you with no mercy as your tits bounce up and down and the bed squeaks. I can assault your nipples until you feel like you will combust. I can..."_

Was it getting hot in there, or was it just me?

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked walking down the stairs...SHIRTLESS. Not only was he shirtless, but the jeans he was wearing were unbearably low, letting that perfect V cut of his hips show, teasing me to tear them down just a little more to get what I wanted. Speaking of want...his pants bulged out, letting me know he was thinking about wanting something of his own. But I couldn't. There would be no way he would be up for that after the hangover he must still have. Oh god, self control just got harder. I jumped up off the couch.

"I'm gonna go...um...cook?" I cursed myself as it came out as a question. But I had to get out of a room with shirtless Edward after I was thinking inappropriate things about him _saying_ inappropriate things that he probably couldn't remember.

"Cook? Cook what?" Alice asked with a sneaky smile.

"Dinner?" it was a question again.

"Good, I'm starving." Thank god for Emmett. I nodded at them and practically ran to the kitchen.

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella mentioned the phrase 'make whoopie' it all came rushing back to me. Last night, Bella singing with some creep, beer, shots, the gauze bikini, the car ride, her getting me to bed.

OH GOD!

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought about what I had said last night to her. Granted, it was all true, but I never intended on telling her those things. Around Bella I preferred to be a gentleman that could be sexy 'when he want's to'. But the way I was saying things last night, just made me sound like a pervert.

Throughout my whole shower I played and replayed the night in my head while trying to think of a way to make it up to her. But then I noticed something quite interesting.

When we were in the car and I was (very honestly) telling her what I wanted to do to her, she cut me off. But her voice was strained and her breathing was heavy. Maybe she liked it? I mean she always said she liked it when I talked dirty to her.

Suddenly thinking about me doing some of those things to her made me very excited. And the possibility that I was exciting her just by saying those things was even more of a turn on. The thought of Bella getting hot and wet by me telling her what I honestly wanted, was almost as arousing as me actually _doing_ those things to her.

I remember thinking I was going to have sex with her last night (or 'make whoopie' as I so elegantly put it), but then fell asleep. I was still a little unsatisfied. But then again, I was always longing for Bella and her body these days. She was so intoxicating, it was ridiculous.

I thought for a while that I might have a problem, until I reasoned with myself that I'm making up for all the time I wasted not having her. Not to mention once school started we would both be ridiculously sexually frustrated. That was the excuse I used...it seemed good enough for me.

I also realized that poor Bella must've been a little frustrated last night as well. Letting me dry hump her in my sleep was one thing, but having sex with me while I was drunk, well I wouldn't _mind_ but I would be thoroughly depressed when I couldn't remember it. So I wanted to give us both what we were denied last night. God, if only she was in that shower with me. I was so up and ready to go.

But I got out and dried off, slipping nothing on but a pair of jeans that I was aware hung very low on my hips. I had caught Bell on more than one occasion looking at the V my hips made and I knew I was teasing her quite a bit. My zipper barely allowed me to zip myself closed due to my excitement.

I walked out of the bathroom, to find it Bella-less. I shrugged my shoulders thinking she must be downstairs with the others and left, totally aware that the erection I was sporting wouldn't escape the eyes of my family.

I walked down the stairs in my bare feet and my hair still wet from the shower to find my family in the living room. Emmett and Jasper playing Mortal Kombat (wtf. Where did they get that from?). Alice and Rose were reading a magazine and I caught Bella looking at me, making me smile to myself.

She suddenly jumped up from the couch. "I'm gonna go...um...cook?" it came out as a question. I didn't understand what she was doing. Was she _trying _to get away from me?

"Cook? Cook what?" my sister asked her.

"Dinner?" she asked again. It was actually really cute the way she formed her statements as a question.

"Good! I'm starving!" Emmett boomed, making Bella nod and then practically running to the kitchen.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked, looking in the direction of where she just went.

"Well maybe she thought the monster in your pants was going to kill her. Good God, Edward how big are you? I mean she obviously wasn't exaggerating when she said 'colossal'." Rose offered as an answer.

"Whoa, little brother. A little excited are we?" Emmett said with a grin on his face while Alice put a hand over her eyes.

"Yep." I said in a cocky tone as I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

**BPOV**

I decided that fajitas would be good. I needed something to stay focused on so I didn't run up to Edward and jump on the obvious erection he had. So I settled for chopping up some peppers instead. _It's almost the same thing, eh?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Is there anything I can help with?" the seductive voice made me literally drop the knife I was holding. I looked up to find Edward grabbing each side of the door frame to the kitchen, each of his arm muscles clearly visible. And again my eyes went from his arms to his chest to his incredible abs that just begged to have something licked off them, to those hip bones, and down a little further to that bulge in his pants that I swear I thought the zipper would just bust open.

I shook my head, hoping that he would just leave and let me fold. I promised I wouldn't do this to him and to the others. He was in no condition to be having sex and the others would bet back at us again with another Water War.

I averted my eyes and looked down at the pepper I was cutting a moment ago. I didn't trust myself to pick that knife back up and I was aware that my breathing had increased in speed. Damn you Edward Cullen. Damn you and your perfection: you sculpted chest, and wet hair that falls in your eyes, and the way your jeans sit low on your hips, and that colossal...

I jumped, suddenly feeling his arms around my waist. "What are you making?" he whispered from behind. What the hell? I don't know how, but he even managed to make _that_ sound sexy.

"Pepper." I said breathlessly without thinking. It wasn't my fault, I couldn't think. His lips were brushing against my ear and his hands were stroking my stomach as his smell seeped in my nose. I could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Are you alright, love? You seem a little distracted." he commented, moving his hand farther up my torso to rest just below my breasts.

"You're making this very hard." I whispered, noticing my eyes were starting to close with the amount of lust for the shirtless god behind me.

"No. That is difficult. _This_ is hard." he whispered as he pushed me against the counted and rubbed himself against me, making my moan. "Can you feel how hard it is, Bella?" he asked, and I could feel my knees start to become unsteady. I had to grab the counter to stable myself.

His hands rand down my torso to the waistband of my shorts, and without hesitation of any kind, they slipped under. His left hand stayed slightly in my pants, but the right dove down all the way until he was cupping my sex, feeling me drip into his hand. He rubbed his hand against me and then pulled his hand out. I turned my head as I saw him bring his hand to his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick the entire length of his palm. And that's when my knees completely gave out.

But he caught me no problem and sat me down on the counter so that I was now facing him. He had that crooked grin on his face and his eyes seemed a darker shade. His whole appearance just screamed SEX.

He put his hands on my thighs and I felt like his touch wasn't high enough. Dammit, he's making me give in. His hands slid from my thighs down to my knees, and he slowly pushed my legs apart.

"Mmm, that's better." he stated in a husky voice. He moved closer to me, until he was standing between my legs and all I could do was stare at him, making me almost quiver with anticipation for the touch I didn't want. I couldn't do this...in the kitchen...with the others in the next room. They would cut off Edward's penis and then Alice and Rose would inspect it's size.

"You know I love it when you spread your legs so willingly for me." he whispered, coming closer to me. Then suddenly, I felt him perfectly against my heated core, the counter top making me the perfect height.

I let out a gasp and let my head fall backwards as my hips involuntarily bucked towards him.

"That's right love. I know what you want and where you want it." Edward's voice dripped with lust and sex. Edward talking dirty will always be my down fall. So I gave up on caring about our friends and practically threw myself at him.

My lips assaulted him as my hands explored that body I knew so well. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist feeling the pressure against my core, making me moan again. His hands were just as restless as mine as they traveled up my shirt to massage my breasts.

Before long, I found him pulling away from me. If he was going to walk out of the room, I would never have sex with him again. How mean to tease me like that and then just walk away.

But instead his hands went to my shorts and faster than I knew what was happening, he pulled off my shorts and my panties, leaving me exposed on the kitchen counter top.

"I thought those needed to go." he shrugged. "My god Bella, it's a sin to have you covered up." he said and then his hand rubbed up my slit and under my shirt, then back down again, almost as if he was petting me in a _very _sensual way.

Then he was back on me, his tongue diving into my mouth to wrestle with mine and I didn't even notice where his hand was until I felt him start to stroke me. He rubbed me and then started to pump me faster. I loved that he would give me pleasure before himself. It was so sexy to know that he enjoyed doing it to me.

I came and he immediately started to suck on his fingers, making sure to stare me in the eyes. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered. "I'm going to shove my face in your hot pussy so that I drown when you cum. And then I'm going to ravish the rest of you on this counter. You will be begging for me to stop." His words alone were almost my undoing.

He started to kiss me again and was on his way down to my quivering center when...

"Whoa. Okay, I came in for a soda and I get a porn show." Jasper laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Edward, Bella." he greeted us as if it was the most normal of circumstances. At least Edward was between my legs so he couldn't see anything. Thank god he hadn't taken my shirt off.

Jasper grabbed a soda and walked out. I rested my beet red face against Edward's chest trying to hide from the embarrassment.

"WOW! I totally thought Jasper was making it up." I heard Emmett laugh as he came into the kitchen. My face felt like it would melt, it was so hot. "Hey Bells, be sure to wipe down that counter before you make us dinner."

"Emmett, please leave now." Edward said calmly.

"What I don't get to watch?" Emmett laughed and then walked away.

"They're gone, love." Edward whispered in my ear. Damn him for making me horny anywhere he wanted.

He bent down and grabbed my shorts while I jumped off the counter. I put on my clothes and started to wipe off the counter. I looked up to see Edward staring at me. He let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned against the counter top.

"What?" I asked.

He stood up and came towards me. "We need to get you a pair of crotchless panties for situations like this." he stated. I looked at him and laughed.

"Okay Edward." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I'll be right back." and with that he was gone. I cleaned up the kitchen and went into the family room, figuring we would just order in.

But once I got to the living room, Edward rushed down the stairs, now with a shirt on and grabbed my hand pulling me to the door.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Alice shouted at us, sounding as confused as I felt.

"Shopping." Edward yelled back before closing the door.

He led me to the Volvo and then started the engine. All I could do was let out a laugh.

"What?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"If this is the side effects to alcohol, then I should keep some stashed in our room." I giggled as we drove away.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was kind of short. But I wanted to add this little chapter in as a filler. Except, then i thought of what could spring from it in the next chapter and it ended up being quite essentail to the story (you know as essential as anything is to this story...lol.).**

**Now for the question. UnreliableVampire asked: "What was the stupidest dare you've ever done?" **

**Answer: Okay well i said this once before in an A.N. but i will tell you again. At one of my friend's birthday parties we played truth or dare. I ALWAYS pick dare (i'm like a Cullen...lol). But my friend Laura was up and she picked dare. She has this strange fetish with licking. Anyways, she was dared to lick Ranch dressing out of my belly button. So she does, but then, after she does it once, she went back down for another lick. It was really gross and I smelt like Ranch for the next 84 days. I don't know why my friends hate ME so much. Every time there is a dare with licking they involved me, and i didn't like it. I've had pizza sauce licked off my neck and I've had to lick canned cheese off someone's toe. So, there you go. **

**When it comes to licking, unless it's Edward, JUST SAY NO!...lol. Keep that advice with you forever...lol**

**ashel-13**


	61. The Shag King

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Behold, I am ashel-13. I write lemons, Stephenie does not. I think that would be the only thing that could possibly make Twilight better. Other than that, it is perfection.

**To the Review Crew. Every time I'm down, you can make it right. And that makes you larger than life. I have to add my scary twin talker, lynzerxoxo. You know it! Word to ya mother.**

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to the people that got the bonus points to my Poison quiz. The song was Nothing But a Good Time. So this goes out to you guys: doreansmomma, stupidvampire101, -Jessica-Bella, a silent scream, and I'm terribly sorry if I missed anyone. Not to mention I have started typing this and some of you probably reviewed afterwards.**

**Okay let's go over the rules of licking, shall we. I think we all agreed that licking is not good. But if it involves Edward, it is phenomenal...haha, funny how that works.**

**You know what's cool? Okay, I'll tell you. What's cool is that the longer I go with this the more I'm afraid I'm losing my touch and that the chapters are going down hill. It's so funny and great to see that almost every chapter I get someone saying that that's their favorite, even if I wasn't happy with it. You guys are very easy to please...lol. Thank you so much for reading along with me. We are taking this journey (no, not the band) together. **

**So, kudos to all of you who thought the Rose and Alice cutting of Edward's penis and inspecting it's size thing was funny...lol. And to those that thought Jasper and Emmett were funny as well. These characters are so fun to play with. **

**So exciting news. I JUST got a new job. I am now a bartender and server at a golf course. Yep. Today was my first day and it was information overload since I had never had a drink in my life...haha. It's a lot more fun than the chiropractic center. People with back problems aren't so fun (despite what you might think).**

**Okay, I'm done. I suppose I should get on with that story thing, or whatever. I know, you love it more than me. It's gotten like 84 proposals...not kidding. And how many of you have asked ME to marry you? Exactly...lol...kidding. Righteous. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Uh, Edward? Are we really going shopping?" I had to ask. No that I didn't like the idea of what he was probably planning to buy. But honestly, how many times would I actually use them?

"Yep." he said, with that crooked smile coming to his face, but his eyes staying glued on the road as we sped down the road.

I smiled. "Since when did Edward Cullen become so dirty?" I teased.

He pulled up to a stop light and the car came to a halt. He took that time to turn his head and look at me. His emerald eyes piercing mine. He slowly moved closer until he placed a lingering kiss on my neck and then whispered against it, "Since I discovered you liked it." The tone of his voice sent a shiver down my body.

He moved back and as the light turned green, the car revved and pulled forward again. His eyes were focused on the road and he wore a smug expression letting me know that he knew _exactly _what it was that he did to me.

"You are an evil man." I said, breathlessly, only to have him chuckle in response.

We finally arrived at the mall, taking the closest parking spot to the entrance. Apparently Edward was in a real hurry because he bolted out of his seat and grabbed my hand practically pulling me into the building.

"Edward." I laughed. "Hon, maybe we could slow down so that people don't start to think the building is on fire." I told him. He was so adorable. He had this wide grin on his face and his eyes were wide with excitement. But as soon as I said that comment, he came to an abrupt stop.

He turned to me, the grin gone and his eyes now lidded heavily. Uh-oh. I knew that look. His eyes were slightly glazed over and instead of that grin was a sly smirk. In one swift motion he had picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, continuing to walk through the mall.

"Edward." I laughed. "Edward, put me down before someone thinks you're kidnaping me."

He set me down but I looked up to see that this was his intended destination. What else other than Victoria's Secret?

"Kidnaping you doesn't sound like such a bad idea." he whispered in my ear. "I might have to do that one night. Maybe blind fold you and tie you up to do what I please." I could feel my knees starting to shake and I wanted to curse their weakness.

He captured my lips for a very sweet kiss, so different from the naughty way he was talking. But the change was welcomed and refreshing. "I love you. Everything I do, I do for you. You know that right?" he asked me.

"I love you too, Edward. You are my everything."

He smiled, and took my hand leading us into the store that just a couple of months ago I would've never stepped foot in. Yes things certainly have changed in the course of a summer. But as we walked in, I noticed three saleswomen immediately start to eye Edward. I sighed. Then again, some things never change.

"Hi there." a very pretty blonde woman came up to us, nodding at me and then staring at Edward. Wow, a nod. That's a step up I suppose. At least she acknowledges my presence. "Is there something I can help you with, sir?" she asked. And I'm invisible again. It was actually a little bit funny. Almost as if I had the power to turn invisible if a women was in a 15 foot radius of my boyfriend. Hey, I didn't say it was a good power.

I was about to answer for her, but I felt two deliciously muscular arms wrap around my body pulling me too his chest. I could feel Edward's chin resting on my shoulder. His hands started to rub up and down my stomach sensually.

"Yes. Actually, you can." he said in that involuntarily sexy voice, making any woman instantly drop to her knees and do whatever Edward pleased. I could see the smile on the woman's face once he said this. "I would _love_ you to direct us towards the crotchless panties so I can fuck my girlfriend here whenever I please."

The woman's face automatically frowned and dropped. I couldn't tell if she was more shocked at his honest confession, or disappointed that it wasn't her. If it was the first option I really couldn't blame her, my face showed my surprise at the statement as well, and then started to grow hot at the realization of what he had just said in public.

"I...um...I'll show you the way." the woman said, turning her back and leading us to a part of the store that had the item Edward was looking for. She gestured towards the specific type of lingerie and only then did Edward let go of me. I watched as he went up to the racks looking for something that pleased him. As the woman turned to walk away I could've sworn I heard her mummer something that sounded like, "lucky bitch". I bit my lip to keep from laughing at that, and instead turned towards her.

"You have no idea." I said, earning me a glare from her before she left us alone.

I walked up behind Edward, smiling at him studying the lingerie. "See anything you like?" I asked him, biting back my smile.

He turned and gave me his famous grin. "I do now." he said, leaning down and giving me a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry I said that to her, but I really just wanted her to leave us alone. Since when did picking out lingerie for my girlfriend become everyone's business?"

"Since your sister, Alice." I laughed.

"Well I don't like it. I don't want anyone else helping when it comes to something that's strictly between you and me." he said in a serious voice. He was being so adorable. I swear the man has a switch that reads "adorable" or "sexy" and I have yet to find out where it's located.

"I know what you're saying. And by the way, you are being beyond cute right now." I told him, making him smile. But he abruptly turned away and grabbed random pieces of lingerie before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dressing rooms.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked as he continued to tug on me.

"You need to try these on." he said shortly and then proceeded to drag me into a dressing room and lock the door behind him. He turned to me with a devious smile on his face.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked cautiously, but the look on his face already told me what he had in mind.

He stalked towards me, closing the little distance separating our bodies. "Well, I said I think you should try these on before we buy them. Give them a little test run." he said nonchalantly but his voice was husky. He gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek and then went to sit on the tiny seat that was in the dressing room, staring at me.

He was going to watch me undress? Okay well I've done it in front of him before, but this seemed so different. I felt so exposed. But after the things he did to me in the kitchen and saying that to the saleswoman, I supposed that I could try on underwear in front of him, and then maybe he would help me fulfill that little fantasy I had. But when the fantasy came face to face with reality, it seemed so...real.

I slowly unbuckled my belt and then moved to the button of my shorts, undoing it as slowly as I could, trying to give Edward a little bit of a show (even though I felt utterly ridiculous and self conscious doing so). I pulled down my zipper so slow, we could hear each of the teeth coming apart and Edward's eyes followed my hands like a starving man eyeing a steak.

I slipped them down my legs, being sure to wiggle my hips as they went down. Next of course I moved my hands to the panties that Edward had pulled off me earlier that afternoon.

"What about the shirt?" he asked, his eyes staying glued on my hands with my thumbs looped around my underwear.

"You didn't pick out any bras, so there's nothing to try on up there." I told him.

"Maybe I should go out and get you something then." he said, starting to stand. I looked at him and noticed the obvious bulge in his pants. So I put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Edward, I don't think you're in that kind of condition. Not to mention someone might spot you walking into a dressing room this time." I explained. He nodded in a agreement and then sat back down to watch the rest of the show.

I did, however, roll up my shirt so that he could see the skin of my stomach, before letting the lace slide down my legs, leaving my bottom half fully exposed. I could practically _hear_ Edward gulp as I bent over and picked up one of the items he had grabbed. I slipped it on quickly and adjusted it so it fit me just so. The hole in the panties was the strangest sensation underwear wise I had ever felt, but this was for Edward, and in the end, I would most definitely be pleased as well.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked as I turned.

He let out an audible breath as he stood and grabbed my hips. "Perfect." he whispered. His eyes trailed me up and down before landing on my face. "You are a magnificent creature. Perfection in the softest skin imaginable." he said, running his hands over my stomach lighter than a moth's wing, making me shudder in delight.

He gave my lips a quick kiss before going back again and kissing me longer but sweetly. But as his hands grabbed onto my back I couldn't keep myself from deepening the kiss. I was standing in a dressing room, in skimpy underwear with Edward. If I didn't take advantage of this opportunity, I knew I would be quite upset later.

He groaned as I took the kiss to the next level.

**EPOV**

I groaned. I'll admit it. It felt so good though, not to mention that it caught me totally by surprise. The entire day I had been the one throwing out the dirty remarks and initiating any contact we had. But when I thought she was retreating to become self-conscious Bella, she completely does a flip and becomes sexy-seductress Bella. And I liked it.

She pushed my chest away and I let go of her mouth, but the separation didn't last long. She pushed me up against the mirror in the room and I stared shocked at her. She was so aggressive and feisty and...hot. I could feel my cock growing even harder at the thought of her dominating. I'll admit that being a man and having an ego, I like to be in charge, but I could definitely go for this every now and then.

And without any notice at all, her hand was on my fly, pulling it down and revealing the fact that I had never put underwear on that day. Thank god for little favors. She pulled my pants down just far enough to set me free. She smiled at me and then attacked my mouth once again and I couldn't help but to buck my hips against her's. I instantly reveled in the beautiful friction the front of her lace panties against me created. By the sounds she was making, apparently she did too. It was almost a hiss she let out as she let go of the kiss and threw her head back.

I smiled to myself and before her eyes had time to open again, I turned us so that she was up against the mirror, pressed between it and my body. I was almost tempted to make her bend over to see her sexy and near naked ass pressed and pushed up against the mirror, but all thoughts went out the window when I felt Bella's hand on my throbbing cock, starting to pump me.

"Oh god." I strained, practically feeling my throat scratch with the effort of making a sound. She really had no idea how good her little warm hands were. And the fact that I was the only one she touched like that made my blood pump even faster.

My hands reached for her ass which was now cold from the mirror and I lifted her against it, sliding myself into her, not being able to stand her teasing anymore. I fully intended to finish what I had started in the kitchen, while fulfilling one of her fantasies in the process. But if I was being honest, I would've done it without it being her fantasy...I was just selfish like that.

I pushed into her hard, making her back arch and her body to creep even more up the wall, her shirt making it an almost slippery surface. I pulled almost all the way out of her, holding her in the same position. Then I let gravity do it's thing and let go of her slightly, her weight falling hard on me, letting me plunge deeper and harder into her than I ever had before.

We both moaned out our pleasure and her mouth went to the skin connecting my neck to my shoulder wear my shirt didn't quite reach, making me release a grunt as she suddenly bit into my skin. It was so violent and sexy, and I wanted her to do more to me. It was the masochist in me wanting to feel her inflict pain on me while we both suffered from the pleasure.

her feet were against the top of my jeans, letting them fall a bit more every time I pushed her up and she helped, pushing herself up as well, only to let her fall again hard against me. My head was on her shoulder and if I moved my head up the slightest I was sure the my heavy breaths would be made quite obvious against the mirror.

My hands roamed over every inch of exposed skin, making my blood run hot in my veins feeling like venom. She was poisoning me, but god it was such a sweet poison I didn't even mind.

I could feel her walls start to clamp and squeeze around me, nearly making me come undone. But I wouldn't have that. I would make _sure_ that she was pleased before I was. Her hand went under my shirt and her nails dug into the skin of my back and then drew down as she started to cum. I wanted to scream out in pain but instead thrust into her, feeling the pleasure in the painful scratches she was leaving and secretly hoped that she had made me bleed.

But that thought was my undoing, picturing all the damage she could do to me was such and erotic thought that I cam fast and hard into her heated center. Her limp body fell on top of mine, and I removed her from the wall and sat back on the seat as I pulled out of her. We sat there for a moment collecting our breaths, with her head on my shoulder and my hand supporting her back.

"I think those work pretty damn well." I said in between breaths. All I got in response was a breathless giggle.

After catching our breath and our strength, we collected the garments I had taken into the dressing room and exited, luckily not seen by anyone. While Bella went to the register, I went and grabbed five more pairs of the underwear and took them up as well. The same lady as before refused to look at us and I sensed that she had an idea of what was going on in that dressing room, which did nothing but make me smile

The car ride home was peaceful and I had a serene smile on my face the whole ride back. The only contact we had was our entwined fingers on my lap, which I would occasionally bring up to kiss. But that was enough. Our relationship was so beyond the physical. We have lots of sex, yes, but that's not what we consist of, that is merely our way of showing the much deeper feelings we have for each other because sometime I am so overcome with what I feel for that woman that there is no way to express it unless I make us one for those always too brief moments. Yes, no matter how long we would go at it, it was always far too brief and I would always want more.

When I parked in our driveway, I got the bags from the backseat and went to open the car door for Bella, taking her hand in my free one and leading her to the house. We walked through the door to find our friends huddled around the dining room table eating out of buckets of KFC.

I laughed at my family's inability to cook as I set down the bags. "So how did you guys determine who had to go get food?" I asked as Bella and I took a seat next to each other at the table.

"Emmet and I battled it out Mortal Kombat style." Jasper said.

"Ah, so in other words, Emmett wen to get the food." Bella laughed as she started to eat a drumstick.

"So you guys actually went shopping?" Rose asked skeptically. "And without me and Alice?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to come." I told her.

"But _someone_ certainly came." Bella whispered in my ear with a laugh.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice squealed. Apparently we weren't as quiet as I had thought. "You did _not _have sex in the dressing room." she said, but I could see the smirk on her face threatening to come threw.

"Um...what?" I asked, looking away, trying to play dumb.

"Holy shit! They pulled an Emmett and Rosalie." Jasper laughed, earning a glare from Emmett. "Sorry Em, but you are no longer the King of Shag." Jasper got up from his chair and mocked taking a crown off Emmett's head. Then he walked over to me. "You , Sir Edward Cullen are Fork's new King of Shag!" he yelled out. "ALL HAIL THE KING!"

Alice immediately got up from her chair and the two of them started to bow in front of me. To the side I could hear Bella's quiet giggles, I simply rolled my eyes. I looked to find Rose trying to hide an amused smile and Emmett looking absolutely heartbroken and as if he was going to cry.

I rose from the table and grabbed Bella's hand. "Me and the Queen are going to retreat to our chamber." I said dryly, picking up the bags.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence your highness." Alice said, rising form the ground and giving me a curtsy.

I dragged Bella up to our room and closed the doors against my insane family.

"Oh what's the matter, King?" Bella asked, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"My royal subjects are idiots."

She just laughed at me, giving me a chaste kiss and then turning her back to me, walking toward the bed. In a movement so fast I would've missed it if I blinked, she took her shirt off and unclasped her bra.

She looked innocently over her shoulder back at me. "Why don't you put that new title of your's to work." she suggested, sauntering towards the bed.

I turned and locked the door quicker than I thought possible and ran towards my new queen. Maybe being royal wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Okay, I actually had a lot of fun doing this particular lemon in EPOV. I love the idea of him liking the pain...sexy growl. Oh the pain i would inflict on him. Again i wont be adding whips are having Bella cut him or anything...lol, but I DO think the scratching is sexy in a Mr. & Mrs. Smith kinda way.**

**Okay, for the questions. sistergrimm2 asked: "what was the wort pick up line used on you?"**

**Answer: Hahah..you all know my love for pick up lines. Unfortunately they are not used too often on me (but if they were, i would just allow them to work because they're so awesome...lol). But here is one that WAS used on me. A guy came up to me and asked "How much does a polar bear weigh?" I looked at him and said "i don't know." He answered, "Enough to break the ice." then he extended his hand for me to shake and said, "Hi, I'm Dan." hahahaha. I thought it was actaully a really clever one. But that's my only pick up line incident. Although there was once this time at 6 Flags and a Brewer game, and don't even get me started on my 40 year-old Video Plus stalker...shudders. LOL. **

**Thanks for everything guys. I mean i have 61 chapters and over 4,000 reviews. YOU GUYS...THAT'S A SICK AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. I CANT' EVEN BELIEVE YOUR AMAZING-NESS.**

**much love,**

**ashel-13**


	62. The Beginning Of the End

**Disclaimer: Though I am not Stephenie Meyer, you guys are making me feel like a real author. Maybe one day I WILL own Twilight...but, probably not...lol.**

**To the Review Crew! Hey, you get into my car (who me?) Yes you. Get into my car. OMC...if you have NOT heard that song, you are soooo missing out...too funny.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to twirlonwater for that incredible review. I seriously felt like you wrote an article in Time magazine about the story...lol. It was really cool and flattering, and like I said before, just...wow! It's like you pinpointed everything I was getting at with the story. Also to totallyvamptastic. I understand completely the reviewing at the end thing. BTW, I would LOVE to read your "You know you're addicted to MLOONAA, when..." list. Hahaha, that was too funny. Of COURSE you can be part of the DTE club. Welcome.**

**The response to the dressing room fantasy was incredible. I have to say, that that was one of my favorite lemons in the story (right up there with chapter 50) and I'm glad that you guys seemed to like it as well. The EPOV apparently went over well...haha. Edward is a sexy beast. I wish he would just jump out of my computer...I would be a VERY happy girl.**

**Cool, and thank you so much for you continued reviews. I have decided that if I ever reach 5,000 reviews than I will name that Review Crew day. On that day, you will all be members of the Review Crew...haha. **

**The idea for them to play mini golf was suggested by one of my loyal reviewers. Everyone give a round of applause to the wonderful -Jessica-Bella. Take a bow...haha. Thanks for the idea. It is the perfect summer activity and I'm glad you let me use it. **

**Hey I did my first poll. You can vote on your favorite Edward persona! Oh, and thank you for everyone that pitied me and proposed out of sympathy...lol. To those that still want to marry the story, let me just say that MLOONAA is a Slut. It plans on being single for a while yet. So you guys might have to bribe it. **

**Righteous, this is almost a page long...lo siento. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"For the love of God, Emmett. Would you just put the damn ball in the hole?" Jasper yelled out, causing the people around us to start to stare.

"Just because Edward is the new King of Shag, doesn't mean he can beat me in _this. _So I would appreciate your silence." Emmett yelled back, making those people to start to laugh quietly and Edward to hide his face with his hand.

Ever since the night before when Jasper declared Edward the new King of Shag, Emmett has been trying to prove that there is something he is better at then his little brother. All day we witnessed Emmett challenging Edward to different challenges. These challenges included: A trampoline off, a foot race, a hot dog eating contest, and now, miniature golf.Edward has won each of them so far, including the golf game we were currently playing.

But Emmett was stubborn and felt that though Edward had reached par on every whole (and sometimes even some hole-in-ones), he could still beat him. The boy was determined, I'll give him that much.

So here we were, at a golf course at 6:30 at night, playing to see if there was something that Emmett could be the King at. Truth be told, I could think of a ton of things that Emmett could do better. For instance, weight lifting. Edward is strong, but Emmett...I mean, just _look_ at his arms. I'm sure everyone else knew this as well, including Edward. But instead of telling him, it was a lot more fun to watch him get frustrated with every lost challenge. And we were curious to see what he would come up with next.

But Emmett's drive to win at mini golf, unfortunately led to him taking about 10 minutes per hole just to figure out the best way to get the ball past a damn windmill. And with the dialogue between the big, lovable dope, and Jasper, we were attracting quite the crowd.

Emmett finally hit the ball, only to have it hit one of the turning blades to cover the hole and have Emmett's ball bounce back to him at the start. I turned my face into Edward's chest to keep from laughing, while the little audience following us gave out a sympathetic "oh". It was like we were in the PGA. Well, I'll admit, if the PGA was more like this, I might actually watch.

By Emmett's third time, he finally got the ball in the hole, earning an applause from the audience and he waved as if he was Tiger Woods, when he picked his ball up from the hole.

We moved to the next hole, which was nothing but a large hill and the hole on the other side of it. A par 2...really not that difficult, right? I mean honestly, you hit it over the bump and then you putt into the hole. How could you go wrong? How? Well, your name might be Emmett.

Edward, in all his fantasticness, perfectly putt his ball over the hill and we said he could just putt it in. Edward: Par. I went next and did the same as he had. Bella: Par. Everyone it seemed got a par. But I shook my head sadly when Emmett thought that he needed to use more force than what was actually required. His ball did not only go over the hill, but off the fake green as well, making him have to go again from the start. At least he got it in in three shots.

"Oh, cheer up, Emmett." I said to him. "You're just letting the pressure get to you." I tried to comfort him. The look on his face was so heart breaking that my heart hurt a little, and yet, I wanted to laugh at the same time.

"I can't help it, Bella. I lost my title, and now all these people are breathing down my neck. I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!" he yelled out over dramatically, making me bite my lip to keep from laughing while the rest of our friends giggled.

"Well, what would make you feel better?" I asked.

"Sex." he stated, a smile appearing on his face. But then, suddenly, it was turned into a frown as well. "But Edward is even better at sex than I am." he sobbed, making people look around, I'm sure wondering which one was Edward.

I gave Emmett a pat on the back and then went over to Rose.

"Hey, Rose. I think you should plant a big wet one on Emmett. It will make him feel better." I told her. She shook her head with a smile and then walked over to Emmett.

I could see her lean up and whisper something in his ear making a goofy grin appear on his face. She backed away to wink at him, and without warning, he suddenly dipped her and kissed her so passionately, the little audience erupted in applause and cat calls.

"Well that was nice of you." Edward whispered in my ear as he snaked his arms from behind me and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"I do what I can." I laughed. "I mean, how would you feel if someone took away your title?" I asked jokingly.

"Honestly, if I still had you, the title means nothing. I would give it back to Emmett." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I turned my head slightly to look at him. "Than why don't you?" I asked.

"Because, he doesn't deserve it." he laughed.

I pushed away from him and glared. "And you think you do?" I asked, wanting to see his reaction. But I think he knew what I was doing, because he smirked mischievously. Oh shit.

"Yes, I think I do deserve it." he yelled. "I HAD SEX WITH YOU IN A DRESSING ROOM." he announced even louder so that suddenly, there was nothing but silence and I could _feel_ the stares from the people around us.

I glared at Edward as my face heated up, but he returned the look cooly with a smirk. Oh that boy's confidence is at a dangerous level.

As if my friends could feel my embarrassment and they just hated me, they decided to play along with Edward.

"ALL HAIL THE KING OF SHAG!" Jasper yelled out and him and Alice immediately dropped to their knees and bowed just like they had done the night before. This time, however, Emmett and Rose joined in with a smile on their face.

"We're not worthy, we're not worthy." the four of them chanted while bowing.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back at Edward, who still had that damn smirk on his face. I was sure that my face by that point was crimson.

"Uh-oh. Looks like the King wont be getting any tonight." I heard someone yell from the small audience. I smirked at that, but my face instantly fell when I heard the next outburst.

"I'LL HELP YOU OUT TONIGHT, YOUR MAJESTY!" some female yelled out a bit too enthusiastically for my taste. Our friends were on the ground, laughing their asses off. I huffed and then went to Edward.

"You want to _prove_ you're the King? Then do it." I spat at him, still a little mad fro him intentionally embarrassing me.

He raised one eyebrow, and then, before I could even process that look for too long, his lips were on mine and his arms were gluing his body to mine. I forgot about everything in that moment. About my embarrassment, the King of Shag, our friends, even the people watching us.

Instead, I found myself wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and I could almost feel him smile at my response. I felt his hands glide from my back down to my ass, and then pick me up, making me wrap my legs around his torso. I was lost to all of my surrounding until I felt my back press up against something hard and cold. I opened my eyes and pulled slightly away.

I was pressed up against the back of a water fall on the course. We were secluded from the rest of the golfing holes and I looked to find that Edward had that crooked grin on his face.

"Sorry." he stated. "It's not that I want to take you right here, right now. I just wanted to get away." he admitted as he set me down on the ground again. "I would never make you do something you didn't want to do."

But now it was my turn to smirk. "Who said I didn't want to do it?" I asked and then leaned in closer so that my lips tickled his ear. "And if I recall, the panties I'm wearing are quite easy access."

The response I got was Edward's hands suddenly pushing the sports shorts I was wearing to the side and his hand slipping into the hole of my newly required underwear. His mouth covered mine, muffling the surprised gasp that I let out.

He moved his hand and instead he pressed he bulge of his pants against my heat, making my legs give out and if I wasn't pinned so tightly I would've fallen to the ground.

After a very nice time behind the water fall, we returned to our friends to find that the crowd had disappeared. They looked at us and smirked as if they knew exactly what we were up to.

"So, where exactly did you go?" Rose asked with a knowing smile.

"Behind the water fall." Edward answered.

"Okay, little bro. I will admit, you are the King. I would never do that." Emmett admitted.

"Thank Emmett...I guess. If it helps, I know that you could beat me in weight lifting." Edward told his brother, earning him a smile.

"Let's get home." Alice laughed. "I honestly think that security will be here to kick us out soon anyways." she said. "There are cameras all over this place."

I looked at Edward with a horrified expression and he just whispered in my ear, "thank god for the underwear and you didn't have to get undressed."

I let out a laugh and we walked to the Jeep to head home. The night went on without much commotion. Nothing too exciting. Just us sitting around as a family as we watched some television and talked about what we should do next.

Edward and I went to bed without any funny business. We had had so much of it lately that we were able to just fall asleep in each other's arms peacefully.

I had a beautiful dream of me and Edward walking on a beach in Mexico. It was amazing and like nothing I had ever seen before. Our friends were with us. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, but also Carlisle and Esme. I smiled at the picture of the family I so desperately wanted to officially be a part of.

I woke up the next morning in the warm arms of Edward, who was still sleeping. As the minutes passed, I suddenly remembered my dream and how perfect it was. I shot up in bed so suddenly that Edward stirred and looked up at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Nothing's wrong." I swung my feet off the bed and Edward followed. I was in such a hurry that I ran to the bedroom door, tripping on the rug, only to be caught by my Edward.

I got up, muttering a 'thanks' and then stood in the hallway.

"EVERY BODY UP! FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM...NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Edward followed my down the stairs, catching me again when I tripped on the steps in my haste. After a minute or two everyone was in the living room, looking sleepy and disheveled.

"Jesus, Bella. That was a very Alice thing to do." Emmett complained.

"Shut up. I have an idea." I announced. They all stared at me to continue. "Okay. Let me just say that this summer has been the time of my life, and I want to thank you all for being a part of it. Unfortunately, it is coming to an end. You guys are my family and there is no one I would want to spend this time with more. But I realized last night that there are two very important members of this family missing out on our perfection." I explained.

"Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Yep. This summer is the last time we will all get too be together for so long, until next year. It's nearing the end. I think we should spend some time with them, with all of us...together."

I saw a smile come upon everyone's faces. Alice turned to Edward. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked him.

"That we bring them home to us, and have family time?" I asked. This was my plan to spend our remaining time with us all.

"Nope. I think Edward knows." Alice laughed.

"We're going to Mexico!" he said and instantly everyone was screaming and jumping. Everyone but me. Mexico? Was he crazy? I had was stunned. I had never been to Mexico before.

"Let's get planning people!" Alice yelled out.

And we did. Our giddiness was contagious. If one person started talking about the trip, we couldn't help but all join in. Ridiculous...in the best sense. We were leaving in two days. It would be the last thing we did before the end of summer. By the time we would get back, Alice and I would have one more day before having to head off to school again. But I tried desperately not to think about that.

This was it, though, and we all knew it. The home stretch.

The night before our flight left we all filled glasses with champagne and stood around the dining room table.

"This is it, guys. This represents the beginning of the end." Jasper said raising his glass.

"The home stretch." Emmett added.

"The time of our lives." Alice chirped.

"The chance of a life time." Rose said.

"The love that will never let go." Edward whispered.

"The last of a perfect summer." I ended.

"CHEERS!" we yelled as our glasses clang together.

Let the beginning of the end...Begin and the times that will stay with us forever stay locked in our memories. These are the times that we will look back on when our sight has failed us. When someone asks us "what was the best moment in your life?" These are the times that will flash through our minds, making a smile spread across our faces. Though no one would ever be able to fully comprehend just what this summer was, WE know. And that's what matters. We know what it was, what it felt like, and most importantly, what it meant. This is a story for us. This is what we live for. The moments that no one else could possibly understand. The times when you tell a story and no matter how many details you include, no one will ever be able to empathize.

The beginning of the end, but also the start of something new. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know. You are all sad that this is going to be ending. But honestly i think i can get a lot of chapters off of Mexico. Aww...I almost cried when I realized that it would be ending soon. I mean, i suppose you guys guessed since it's already 60-some chapters. But no worries, I will take care of you guys with maybe a...oh, i don't know...a SEQUAL!! **

**I loved their toast at the end...I thought it was so cute. And the reason why I didn't go into a lemon is because I didn't want it to be the same as the Dressing Room one. So i hope you're okay with that.**

**Alright for the Quesions. TwilightVampire92 asked, "What made you decide to write this?"**

**Answer: Okay, this is going to sound horrible...lol. I used to be an addict reader, and I still am. But I basically wanted to write this so that i could do lemons. After reading countless stories, I found that the ones that really made me FEEL the most and got the biggest reaction out of me were the ones with lemons. One day i was reading and my little brother just goes "Why don't you write your own?" At first i thougt he was crazy. I went "Nah, i woudn't be able to compare with the others" but then I had so many ideas in my head that i just found that i HAD too. And what i thought was going to be 16 chapters turned into 60 BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS...lol. So there you have it.**

**much love and i hope you are prepared for Mexico.**

**ashel-13**


	63. Ever Seen A Grown Man Naked?

**Disclaimer: Though I do not own Twilight, I'm glad you read my stuff anyways...lol. We can't all be Stephenie Meyer.**

**To the Review Crew. I found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. Oh yeah, how does that make you feel, huh?**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Stuffed.Tiger for catching up with the story. And to everyone that seems to be really excited about the sequal. ABOUT THE SEQUAL: I want you guys to know that right after this one ends I will start right away, so you shouldn't have to wait much longer than a regular update for that to be up. I am SO EXCITED FOR IT!! I have no idea how long it will be. But I know where it will start and end, and there are about a TRILLION things I have thought of putting in it so far. It might be as long as this, longer, shorter. I don't know but there is a lot I want to cover.**

**Ooo. I wanted to say something to an Anonymous reviewer that sent me a review, and I would like to explain it to everyone, so I thank them for bringing it up.** **They sent me a review saying that they thought I had too many lemons. I'm not offended at all. That is totally your opinion, and I am actually grateful that you continued to read my story despite how many there are. But I would like to explain my reasoning.**

**In this particular story I express the depth of Edward's and Bella's relationship through the sex that they have. That is the reason why there are so many different "Edwards". I wanted to do it in that way for this. In LIAD, they express their depth through their thought conversations, and in AAHYWEH (my new one...that is a sucky acronym), it will be through adventure and the obstacles. It was just a different way to make their love seem more dimensional instead of it all being like "I love you." "I love you too."...kiss. I try to vary the lemons to show that. So there you guys have it. **

**Coolness. Alright, I am sorry to say that I have never gone to Mexico before so I don't have a lot of knowledge in that department. I wish it could have been some place I knew better, but that's where Carlisle and Esme are. **

**Oh, and the name of the chapter has nothing to do with their being a naked man. It is an Airplane reference.**

**But enough about that, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

We woke up and an ungodly hour the next morning to make it to the airport on time for our flight. Our plane would be departing from Seattle at 9:30am and we wouldn't be arriving in Acapulco until 10:05pm. I was hopping that with Bella sitting next to me, the 12 ½ hour flight wouldn't seem so bad.

With our bags packed, and ready to go **(I'm standing here outside your door...okay, I'm done)**, we headed to the airport in three different vehicles. There was no way we would be able to fit all of our luggage in one car, especially since Alice was coming along. So Emmett and Rose headed to the Jeep and Alice and Jasper walked to the Porsche, while I loaded Bella's and my luggage into the Volvo. God, I loved that car. As I slide into the drivers seat and looked over at Bella, I realized just how much had happened in that car and I sure wanted that fantasy fulfilled before we left for college again.

I tuned the key and looked at Bella. "Are you ready?" I asked before pulling the car into drive and peeling out of the driveway.

She nodded and reached for my hand, weaving her fingers through my own. We both knew what this trip was, and there was no denying it from either of us. It was a way to say good-bye.

Most of the ride to the Seattle airport was silent, until I really couldn't take it any longer. Usually both of us were fine with comfortable silence, but this wasn't comfortable silence, and I knew it. I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking about how we would be apart.

"Bella." I said softly, her head turned to let her eyes meet mine. The wide brown orbs were glistening with the tears she was holding in.

I sighed, the look on her face causing me pain. "This isn't the end." I said, sternly so that there was no questioning the finality of that statement. "I love you and nothing could change that. There's going to have to be more than distance to keep me from you."

She smiled faintly at me. It reached her eyes, but I wanted a real smile. The kind that made my heart flutter and let me know that she was truly happy.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just thinking about how difficult this is going to be." she said looking out the windshield.

"Don't think about that then. Think about Mexico. The beaches, the resorts, the clubs, the hotel room bed..." I trailed off suggestively, making her laugh in the seat next to me. That was what I was looking for. That was my Bella.

"I guess you're right. I mean we have a whole week to say good-bye, right?" she said, turning optimistic.

"Right." I agreed. "And I can think of several different ways you can say good-bye to me." I said with a side glance and a crooked smile I knew she loved.

"Okay, so the real question is, how do we balance time with our friends and time alone?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"Honestly, I think the others are thinking the same thing we are. They're all leaving too. Well, besides Emmett and Rose who live together. But Alice and Jasper, they probably wont be leaving their room much." I laughed. I knew the routine of how it went before they left each other for long periods of time. I shuddered at the memories.

"Oh I know how they can be. You forget, I share a dorm with Alice. Jasper visits sometimes and I have to find an excuse to leave the room." she laughed. "You will definitely be making a couple visits so that I can kick Alice out and give her a taste of her own medicine. I don't even want to think about what they've done on my bed."

I kissed our tangled hands. "I'm thinking I will be making more than enough visits to your dorm. And I think you should come to mine. My roommate has annoyed me with his fair share of women." I said, remembering all the different times I came to my dorm to find a handkerchief tied around the door knob.

I snickered at the shocked expression he would have at the idea of me being locked in the room doing unmentionables with Bella. If I were to tell him everything we had done this summer, there would be no way he would believe me. He felt that it was his duty to break me out of my Prude Stage as he referred to it as. I laughed when he would find out that he wasn't there for that.

"Not to mention all of the phone sex." I added casually, just to see her reaction. She blushed as a smile appeared on her face. She really was too adorable for words.

By the time we arrived at the airport, parked our cars and met the rest of the family to check our luggage, Bella and I were the ones in the best moods. Jasper and Alice looked sad, as if they were talking about their farewell as well, and Emmett and Rose just looked tired.

"Wow. Aren't we a happy bunch." I said with a chuckle as we approached them.

"Come on guys. We're going to fuckin' Acapulco!" Bella said.

"To say good-bye." Alice pouted, grabbing on to Jasper tighter.

"Damn right!" Bella almost yelled. "And I can't think of a better way to do it."

"Come on guys. We can either spend our last week together sulking about something that's going to happen anyways, or we can suck it up and have the time of our lives in MEXICO!" I encouraged them.

That seemed to make them all smile and it was obvious that we were all going with option 2. So with that we checked our bags. Each of us guys could survive a week with only one suitcase. Bella was close behind with one suitcase and a small bag. Rose and Alice, on the other hand felt the need to bring multiple suitcases and bags. I didn't even want to know how many shoes they decided to bring.

So we finally made it through security and we were just grabbing coffee at a shop while waiting for our plane to start loading. Alice and I still hadn't told Bella that we would be riding first class...again. It was so much as a secret, but we just knew she would put up a fuss about how much money we spent on her, while we would roll our eyes. It was better to get her on the plane first.

As Bella and I shared a boring glazed doughnut, I still didn't stop teasing her about it. We all spent the time in that shop, joking and laughing and taking pictures on our digital cameras to remember this by. As far as we were concerned, this week was monumental.

But we were soon called to the plane. Bella and I entered last and she scowled at me when she found out we were first class.

At the entrance of the plane there was a man in a captains uniform staring at Alice and Rose a little bit longer than necessary. But once he saw the glares they were all giving him, he averted his eyes. However, I knew Bella was too polite to glare at someone for simply looking at her, but I didn't want this guy thinking that he could have what was mine.

"And you have an incredibly good flight." he said to Bella with a smile so large, his fake white teeth were almost blinding. Being Bella, she blushed and continued onto the plane. The guy looked at me, his smile instantly gone and I glared harshly at him. He would not think that he could have her.

I passed by him and entered the plane, finding that our seats were all behind each other. Rose and Emmett were in the front two, then Jasper and Alice, lastly me and Bella. When I came to our seats, Bella stood up and moved, motioning for me to take the window seat.

"No, love. You take it." I said, not wanting her to miss the view.

But she shook her head stubbornly. "No, it's fine. You have it now, and I'll take it on the way home, okay?" she said.

I let out a sigh, but I knew that I would give her whatever she wanted. I had absolutely no problem admitting to the fact that I was whipped, only Bella had no idea.

So I took the window seat, buckling myself in and Bella took the aisle seat. A flight attendant glanced my way as she passed down our aisle with a warm smile and I saw Bella smirk from the corner of my eye.

I leaned into her and asked, "Bella, love. Was there another reason you didn't want me being on the end?" I couldn't help the smug smirk that spread across my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward." she said as she kept her eyes on Jasper's seat in front of her.

"So you didn't put me here so that the flight attendants wouldn't flirt with me?" I questioned.

"It might have crossed my mind." she smiled as she turned to face me, her face flushed again.

I leaned over and placed a slow, sensual kiss on her lips, only stopping when I knew we both ad to breathe. Even after the kiss I left my right hand tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck and stayed close just to stare at her.

"You know, I _did_ like the way you fastened my seatbelt last time, though." I said to her.

She let out a giggle and let her hand start to graze up my knee. "Well I could still help you out a little, I think."

"Okay if you guys are going to do shit like that the whole damn flight, I am so switching seats." Jasper said, turning around to face us.

We pulled away from each other and sat back normally in our seats, Bella's face red and I averted my eyes to the window. If we were going to have Grandpa Jasper in front of us for this ungodly long flight than it wouldn't be as fun as I thought. Kill joy.

Bella and I held hands throughout take off. I knew that flying still made her slightly nervous but once we were in the air her grip loosened to hold mine comfortably.

At one point during the flight, the ass that was standing at the gate came and took the empty seat on the other side of the aisle from Bella. He stared at her with that creepy smile until she finally turned. When she saw him staring at her she jumped back a little, and I chuckled quietly at her reaction.

"Hi there." he said in a voice that made me think he was trying to audition for a radio gig.

"Hi." Bella said back politely. "Um, shouldn't you be flying the plane?" she asked.

He let out a laugh that made me instantly think that he was a Ken doll. Totally fake and plastic, that was the best way to describe him.

"I'm not a pilot yet." he laughed. "No, I'm hear to observe the pilot." he said. "But so far the only thing I really want to watch is you. All the time."

Okay, now he was starting to sound like a creepy stalker that was hitting on my girlfriend. I was about to tell him to take a hike, but he cut me off.

"Hey." he said, grabbing Bella's left hand and holding it with one hand while petting it with the other. "Ever seen a cockpit before?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Well why don't we go to a little private area and you can take a look at exactly how big my _cock_pit is." he said, enunciating on the 'cock' part.

I stood up and looked down at him, furious. "Alright, you know what? I think it's time for you to go spend some alone time with your cockpit." I spat at him. I sat down, unbuckled, Bella and pulled her onto my lap so the creepy perverted wannabe pilot would see who she belonged to.

"Or we could let the lady chose." he suggested. Was he serious? He couldn't be.

"No." I growled at him. "Leave."

"What's the matter afraid you don't measure up?" he asked. "I say we make a wager. We go to the cockpit and see who the _bigger_ man is. The winner gets a chat with the lady." I knew exactly what he wanted to measure and the way he kept saying 'lady' was starting to get appalling.

I looked down at Bella for a suggestion on what to do. To my surprise she leaned up to my ear and whispered, "Go on, Edward. Show him how big of a man you are." When she pulled away she winked at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You _want _me too?" I asked incredulously.

She sighed and started playing with the buttons on my shirt while avoiding eye contact with me. "Honestly Edward, I really can't imagine anyone _bigger._" she said, blushing. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

I turned to the ass who still had a smile on his face and spoke. "Okay, I'll do it. But if I win, you stay away from us for the remainder of the flight."

"Deal." he agreed.

I stood up and looked to find that we had caught the attention of the rest of our family and some other passengers. He started walking to the front of the plane and I winked at Bella before following after him.

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward walked away. He was always so modest about his size and I was beyond confident that he would beat this guy hands down. Someone with an ego that big was clearly over compensating.

After he was gone, Jasper and Alice turned to look at me and we laughed about the whole situation. I mean honestly, who goes on a plane and ends up having a dick measuring contest...literally?

Jasper asked how he knew I was so confident and they all begged me to give out how big he was. But I smiled and kept my mouth shut. As Edward said before, it was none of their business.

"Oh come on, Bella." Rose whined. "We all saw the other day when he walked down in those tight jeans. That is a big boy right there." she said a bit too loudly, causing others on the plane to look my way as I turned red...again.

"Guys." I hissed so they knew I was serious. "It's not for me to tell and Edward doesn't want you to know. It's private, between me and him."

They rolled their eyes and Emmett was about to say something, but was interrupted when Edward walked down the aisle, a smug smile on his face. He came and sat back down in his seat and placed me back on his lap as if all he did was go to the rest room.

I kissed his jaw and smiled up at him. "I told you you would win." he chuckled and left a kiss on my cheek.

Hours passed with me just snuggling with Edward as the stewardesses would pass and ask us if we wanted a beverage or peanuts, while staring a bit too long at Edward. But they never really made a pass at him, so I was happy about that. At least we didn't have anyone like on our Vegas trip.

After a while I started hearing sucking noises from the seat in front of us. I turned to Edward who also had the look of curiousness on his face. I strained my head to see Jasper and Alice kissing passionately. I muffled a giggle as I melted back into Edward.

"They're making out." I whispered to Edward.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear in his velvet voice. "I guess we get to be a little naughty ourselves then." he said as his hand that was resting on my knee started to move up to rest high on my thigh.

I could hear my heart start to beat faster as his nose started to run along my jaw slowly and his hand rubbed my thigh vigorously. I could feel my lower stomach start to knot and my breathing to increase as his lips made their way to my ear.

"There are a few things we didn't finish last time we were on a plane." he whispered to me, making a small whimper come out of my mouth as his hand dove between my legs and squeezed gently.

I felt him smile against my skin when he reached down to my neck, and to make matters worse, I could feel that he was just as excited as I was, which only riled me up more.

I let my hands trail up and down his clothed chest but I could feel the solid muscles through it and the way they tensed with my touch. They ended up lost in his messy bronze hair and his free hand cupped the nape of my neck, bringing my lips to his.

But too soon, I was pulled away from him by the announcement telling us to put our seatbelts on because the plane will be landing shortly. I groaned in frustration as I sat back down in my own seat. I swear to god, we just can't catch breaks on airplanes.

"Here, let me help you with that seatbelt." I heard Alice say to Jasper and I just turned to Edward with an amused smile on my face while he shook his head back and forth.

"It just isn't the same without a jealous stewardess." I laughed. "Man that was a fast 12 ½ hours."

Edward gave me a sexy smirk before saying, "Don't worry, once we have our room we can have an even _better_ 12 ½ hours."

* * *

**Okay there HAS to be some good lemons in Mexico...it's like a rule. Truly, it is.**

**I'm sorry but I love to keep bringing up Edward's size because I think it is just too funny to let go of. And damn I have a whole chapter of just the airplane. It might take like 84 more chapters to finish...lol. **

**Okay, i feel SOOO bad because I know this was asked but when i went back to see who it was from i couldn't find it. PLEASE let me know so i can give you credit in the next chapter. But they asked "Where do you get your inspiration for the lemons? Is it based off expirience?"**

**Answer: Oh god no...lol. I am a 19 year-old virgin but i think in some ways, that's what helps. i don't have the feelings to go off of, but I do have the idea or the fantasy of what it should be and it's not clouded by the reality of what it is. This whole story is like one big fantasy and when a story is fantasy it is pure and not polluted with what's real. I have no idea what sex is actually like but there's the idea and an expectation (even if it's unrealistic) of what it COULD BE. So i actually think that helps me. Because who wants to read about having trouble putting on a condom and then not being pleased by your partner in the end (okay, that would be a little funny to read)?**

**So there you have it. Can't wait to hear from you guys. Feel free to PM me or whatever. sniff. I just don't want to let you go.**

**Much love,**

**ashel-13**


	64. We Have Arrived

**Disclaimer: I could write 84 chapters of MLOONAA and I would still not own Twilight. BUT, I suppose I could try and see if it might happen.**

**To the Review Crew! You're my soul and my inspiration. Due to her amazing list of "you know you're addicted to MLOONAA when..." list, I think it is only fitting that I make totallyvamptastic. Thanks for that...haha.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the people that have been nice enough** **to help me out with the Cullen's time in Mexico. So to Edwartic, Jayeliwood, and mari alice. You have helped me a lot.**

**Right, so for the most part I'm going on my own and coming up with my "ideal Mexico" trip. Since the rest of this story is pretty much a made up fantasy (in a very strange way), my Mexico wont be acurate. Sorry about that. But I did research to find that it DOES take 12 ½ hours to get from Seattle to Acapulco. **

**Smilelikeacullen asked me for my views on the movie coming out in December, so I thought I would share. I was one of those people totally against a movie, thinking it would ruin the book. But then I warmed up to the idea when I looked at the cast. At first I didn't like Nikki Reed as Rosalie at all, along with other members of the cast. But after watching a ton of behind the scenes videos, I am actually really happy with who was cast. I like them all and think they'll do a great job and I do think Nikki makes a good Rose now. The only person that isn't really "all there" for me is Kristen as Bella. She seems too confident and not shy, quiet, or clumsy like the Bella we all love. But she is a great actress and I'm sure she'll be able to pull it off just fine. So now here I am and I am so excited for the movie that I never really talk about it, because it's painful to wait until December...lol. But those are my thoughts. I really like how it's coming together from the videos on Stephenie Meyer's website. If you haven't watched them I totally suggest it. **

**Okay, well I guess I should get back to my "Ideal Mexico". So enough about me, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Once we had gotten off the plane it was about 10:15 pm, so our flight was pretty much right on schedule, which was nice because Rose and Emmett looked very tired. I couldn't help but laugh at them I mean they were the ones that decided to have a bit of fun the night before we had to catch an early flight. And I knew Rose wouldn't be able to sleep with the sound of the plane. Emmett on the other hand could sleep through WWII and not wake up. Unfortunately with Emmett's sleeping comes Emmett's snoring. I was guessing that he hadn't slept on the plane due to Rose elbowing him so people wouldn't stare.

Jasper and Alice seemed totally content. Of course Edward and I knew that Jasper was probably more than happy that Alice had agreed to helping him with his seatbelt. But as we stood in baggage claim, I felt that their happy mood was brought down just a little by the late hour. Alice and Jasper's room was right down the hall from Emmett's room. I may scream louder than Rose, but believe me, she still screams.

Edward and I seemed to be the only ones with bright eyes at the moment. We were both thrilled at the idea of being in Mexico, not to mention, our hot and heavy make-out session on the plane let us relieve our sexual tension for the moment. "For the moment" being the key phrase.

"Hey Bells," Edward whispered seductively in my ear as his arms wrapped around my body. "You know what I would _love_ for you to do?" he purred.

I swallowed so hard, I swear I thought he heard it. I looked up into his smoldering green eyes and answered in a broken voice. "What?" I asked.

He kissed the corner of my mouth and backed up to look at me, and I at that moment I _really _wanted to know what he wanted me to do. "Stay with our luggage while I get the rental car." he smiled.

I shook my head out of it's daze and stared in awe at him. After a moment I came around and slapped him across his strong upper arm. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are such a tease!" I yelled at him.

His only response was to laugh at me and back away our of swatting distance. "I love you Bella." he called over his shoulder, to which I just stuck my tongue out childishly at him.

"Don't worry, love. We'll use your tongue later!" he yelled with a smirk as my face reddened when everyone within a three mile radius turned to stare at me. Oh, I'll get him back.

So there I was, with Emmett and Rose on a bench, their eyes already closed and Alice in Jasper's lap, their eyes just barely staying open. I smiled at my friends and what they looked like. I took my digital camera out of my bag and snapped a picture of them. I found it hilarious. The picture didn't exactly scream "Hey, we just arrived in Mexico!" Nope, instead it looked like it would say something like "hey, you know what sucks? Being stuck in an airport in Iowa." **(No offense to people from Iowa)**.

I managed to pull all of our bags that had a blue bright ribbon (courtesy of Alice) on each handle, down and laid them next to me. Once I had all of them I dragged my arm across my forehead dramatically, almost laughing at myself.

"Hola. ¿Necesita usted ayuda?" I looked up to find a very attractive man standing in front of me. He was clearly from here and had dark hair and skin, with big full lips.

I smiled up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish." I told him.

To my surprise he laughed at me. "I figured." he said in a thick accent, reminding me of Antonio Banderas. "Most of the American tourists don't, but you looked like a very intelligent woman so I thought I'd try it. I just asked if you need any help." he translated.

"Oh." I looked at the pile of luggage I was sitting on top of. "No, I'm good now, thank you. But thanks for showing up _after_ all the work was done." I joked, getting a chuckle out of him.

"You caught me. So, who are you here with?" he asked politely, but the glimmer in his eye made me think that there was a reason for his asking.

"My friends." I said pointing over to the bench were they looked passed out.

"How nice of them to help you." he laughed.

"They had a long ride. Besides, I was just getting our luggage while my boyfriend got our rental car. They should get to sleep as soon as we can get them to the hotel." I said, looking at the closed eyes of my friends again.

"Oh, so you're here with your boyfriend as well?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, his parents are here and we wanted to surprise them. It's kind of a farewell trip before we all go back to school." I explained.

"So this boyfriend of your's, is it serious?" he asked. I really didn't know how to take that. I mean who asks someone if their current relationship was serious? Was he just expecting me to say 'nah, it's just a little fling. I'm using him for the sex.'?

"Yes, it is." I said shortly. I didn't like where he was going with this.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Edward." a velvet voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see Edward standing there in all his glory. He didn't look like it was 10:30 at night, he looked as good as ever.

"Asshole. Ella es demasiado buena para él." he muttered. Whoa. That was uncalled for. I mean I don't know what the second part mean, but the first word I was familiar with. Jeez, he said his name to him, that was a little harsh. But then again, Edward was looking quite protective. I would never tell him, but I liked it.

"Usted tiene razón. Pero yo la adoro y ella es conmigo, no usted." Edward spoke back. Holy crap he speaks another language. I felt my mouth drop in shock and had to remind myself to close it. I had no idea what he said, but it sounded damn sexy coming from his mouth. I fell in love all over again.

The man huffed and walked away, but not without winking at me. I turned to Edward, still a little hot from his sexy second language demonstration. He didn't say anything, he just gave me that smirk of his and leaned down to kiss my cheek before going over to the bench to wake up our friends.

All of our friends were weary as Edward led us to the rental he had just gotten. But there wasn't one in sight. He turned to us with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, so I looked at their options for rental cars. I knew we wouldn't be happy with any of the options they provided, so I opted for something...different." He gestured towards a Hummer limo and I stared at him with an expression that said "you didn't".

The rest of the family started jumping up and down excitedly while I glared at him. There was no telling how much a limo for a week would cost. Once he noticed the daggers I was aiming in his direction he came over to wrap his arms around me as a chauffeur put the bags in the car.

"Come on, Bella. It's our last week together." he said, making his green eyes go wide and his bottom lip stick out. He was _pouting _at me. And it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. No puppy, not even Alice could compare to this.

To my dismay, my dignity wilted at the look and I melted into his arms. I felt him kiss my head and I just muttered into his chest. "What is with your family and pouts?" He simply chuckled before helping me into the luxurious ride.

I sat on Edward's lap and we looked out the window as we passed the buildings. There seemed to be quite the nightlife here, and I knew that Alice would be dragging us somewhere each night. But for once, I decided that I would not complain. This was our last week together. We were in Mexico, where no one knew us. We could be whoever we wanted. So maybe I could break out of my shell even more than what I had. That would be my goal for the trip...to spend time with my friends, and enjoy our time together. No thinking about the consequences. We were in Mexico! How many people get to do that?

The limo pulled up to a hotel and for about the eight time that night, my mouth was agape. The hotel was gorgeous. **(Picture on my profile of the hotel)** Completely unable to put it into words. Wow, the Cullens sure don't mess around when it comes to...well, anything.

"Oh, Edward." I gasped. I felt him squeeze me tighter and kissed the side of my cheek.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." he whispered.

We shook our friends away so that they too could look as we pulled into the hotel. They're reaction was much the same as mine. Even Alice looked taken back by the structure and for once, speechless. I almost had to laugh at my best friend. She looked like a little girl who just saw Mickey Mouse for the first time at Disney.

The limo eventually stopped underneath the hangover for the hotel and the lovely chauffeur took all of our bags out, only for a bellboy to come with a gold cart to place them on. I knew now why they called this hotel The Princess, that was exactly what I felt like.

Edward and I went to the front desk while the others hung back and studied the lobby, which seemed to have beautiful mosaics throughout the walls and on the floors as well. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I thought Vegas was extravagant, but this was in a category all by itself.

"Hola. How can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked Edward in an accent. I could tell by the way she presented herself, she was trying to be seductive, but Edward ignored her, or didn't notice.

"We have reservations for three penthouse suites under the name Cullen." Edward spoke smoothly as usual, his velvet voice, making the girl's face turn a darker shade than it already was.

She typed on her computer for a moment and then her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, but only two of the rooms are ready. The guests staying in one of the rooms wont check out until tomorrow." she apologized.

Edward let out a sigh and I placed my hand on his forearm to calm him down a little. He looked up at her. "Thank you. Oh, and could you tell us the room number of Carlisle Cullen, please?" he asked.

She handed over the keys to the two other rooms and then checked her computer for Carlisle and Esme's room. "Um, he is staying in a penthouse suite as well. Room 3 on the top floor." she responded.

We headed over to our friends that still seemed dead on their feet and told them the news. They looked like they didn't care much, they just wanted to get to a bed, but first thing's first. We needed to surprise Esme and Carlisle and let them know that we were here.

So we headed to a set of elevators and started our long ride up. As we rode up, I couldn't help but think that this was the only downside to spending a week in a penthouse. The elevator finally 'dinged' and we got off, pushing our golden cart, until we saw the number 3 outside a double door entrance. We pushed the cart up against the wall beside the door and then split up on either side of the door, out of sight from the peephole. As we hid, Edward knocked on the door and then hid behind the wall again.

We heard the door open and then Esme inside the suite yell, "Who is it, dear?"

"I don't know." we could hear Carlisle say, his voice sounding confused.

At that moment, we all jumped from behind the wall and in front of the door where Carlisle stood. He yelled and stumbled backwards in surprise.

We erupted in laughter and Esme came to the door to find us. She screamed with joy and than started to wrap her arms around each one of us, ushering us into their room as if it was only 3 in the afternoon.

"What are you kids doing here?" Carlisle asked, after hugging all of us as well.

"Well, we decided we wanted to spend our last week together." Alice chirped, apparently back to her old, hyper self.

"Well, do you need a place to stay? Do you need a room? Food?" Esme asked the kind parent that she was, she wanted to make sure her children were cared for. It was really quite touching. I forgot how much I truly missed them.

"No, no. We have our own rooms." Jasper said politely. "In fact, we should probably get some sleep since we haven't had much lately."

"Wait, we're one room short." Emmett spoke up. "Who's gonna share?"

"Bella and I will share with someone, if that's okay?" Edward asked, looking down at me. I knew he volunteered us because we were the least tired of the group, so I nodded in agreement.

"Who can we stay with?"I asked, looking around at our friends.

"Us!" Esme's voice rang out as Carlisle put an arm around Edward with a smile.

We said our goodnights to everyone as they left the room after we had taken our luggage off the cart. Edward and I took turns with the bathroom, talking with the parents when the other was showering and changing. Edward allowed me to go in first and I hurried the best I could.

When I came out, he kissed my cheek before entering the bathroom and I looked to see Esme and Carlisle sitting on their bed with smiles on their faces. Esme patted a spot on the bed and I went to sit on it.

"So, Bella, how are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine." I smiled back in return. I knew that this was not the question that he wanted to ask me. I was just praying they wouldn't say anything like 'are you using protection when you have sex with my son?'. That would be embarrassing. Although, Esme, being like a mother to me for 6 years now, knows that I've been on the pill since I was 14.

"How are things with you and Edward?" Esme asked. "It's obvious that he's in love with you. He glows whenever he speaks about you."

I smiled at her thinking so. "I love Edward more than you could possibly imagine." I told them honestly.

"I certainly hope that he's been treating you right." Carlisle said in a fatherly tone.

My face blushed thinking of all the way Edward had most definitely 'taken care' of me. "Edward has been treating me perfectly." I told them simply. No need to get into all the kinky details with the parents...talk about awkward.

"Bella, you know we already consider you part of the family, right?" Esme asked.

"Of course. I think of you two the same way." I confessed, though I'm sure they already knew. I practically lived at their house after school in high school.

"We're just telling you this so you know." Carlisle said to me. "When Edward makes it official we want you to know that you are already our daughter in our eyes."

I felt the stinging in my eyes, letting my emotions show to the two in front of me. But I just couldn't help it. The people who I had no doubt would be my in-laws in the future, were saying how much they loved me and accepted me. And most importantly, they were telling me that they loved that I was with their son.

"Hey, are you making her cry already?" Edward asked as he sat behind me on the bed to lean his chin on my shoulder. "I've only been gone a few moments."

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed as she stood up off the bed. "I should set up a kind of bed for you two." she said, looking at the floor. There was only one large bed in the suite, which left Edward and I with the floor.

"It's alright, mom. I'll take care of it later. You and dad go to sleep. I want to take Bella out on the balcony." Edward told his parents. They nodded as a reply and turned off the lights as Edward pulled me to the french doors leading to the incredibly high up balcony.

There was a padded lawn chair with soft cushions that Edward sat down in. He pulled me to sit between his legs and we sat there, staring out into the ocean in the back of the hotel. The crescent moon's rays reflected on the water as we heard and saw the crashing of waves against the shore.

"I'm sorry we wont get our 12 ½ hours in tonight." Edward whispered in my ear, making me laugh and cuddle into his back closer, running my hands over his which were placed around my stomach.

"That's alright. This is quite romantic." I noted. "And you make it all the better."

"Bella, you are all I could ever ask for in life, do you know that?" Edward whispered in my ear. The sound of his voice with the rushing of the waves in the distance was the best sound I had ever heard. I wished that I could record it and play it over and over again.

I turned my head to the side to kiss him sweetly and he returned it eagerly. "I love you so much, Edward."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "You are the rarest form of perfection. How did I ever get so lucky?"

I turned my face so he couldn't see me blush, not that he could in the night. "I've waited years for you and you think that _you're _the lucky one?" I giggled.

He squeezed me tight to him and leaned to kiss my cheek as we melted further into the chair so we were almost lying down. Soon, the sounds of the waves and the feeling of Edward's chest rising and falling were so relaxing, I felt my eyes droop and my consciousness fade away. And even if I was not completely aware that Edward was with me in my sleep, he was always with me in my mind. A dream simply would not be a dream without my Edward. Without my everything.

* * *

**I know, a fairly boring chapter...sorry. But come on, I had Edward speak another language...HOT! And i didn't translate on purpose, I thought that would ruin the BPOV vibe.**

**Okay, I am aware I have not done a lemon in a while, but they were tired. So the next chapter maybe.**

**Okay, this qeation comese from hkcjphillips: "Who gave you the sex talk? And how did it go?"**

**Answer: Hahah! I am one of those lucky kids that never had the humiliation of the sex talk . I think my parent just thought "let them learn in school." One day though (obviously YEARS ago), my little brother, Kevin asked my parents "why would people even want to do that?" My dad answered like this, "See sex is what you are. My sex is a male and mom's sex is female. It's just gender, Kevin." And all I thought to myslef was "smooth"...hahah. I, on the other hand can't WAIT to have the talk with my kids. Oh, to watch their embarrassment would be so fun. And then I'd just make up analogies. Fuck the birds and the bees. I'd do something that didn't make sense. Like the Stick and a Patch of Dirt (that was for you All.The.RageR But, ah...good times.**

**well, see you on the flip side. this is Ashel, over and out...hahah,**

**ashel-13**


	65. AN Sorry Guys

**I'm sorry that this isn't an update. Believe me, there should be another chapter up tomorrow. But I was just so excited I couldn't contain it. Both Making Love Out Of Nothing at all, and Love Is A Devil have been nominated by the a Denali for the "I want You Right Now" Award. Of course they are both up against Boycotts and Barflies...I still swoon over that story...haha.**

**Any ways to whoever nominated the stories, thanks. I came across the website on accident after reading someone else's fan fiction. If you want to nominate a story, I put the link on my profile. **

**Okay, I'm done...haha. I was just REALLY happy. Cheerio (not the cereal).**


	66. Just Another Manic MondayIn MEXICO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, ALRIGHT?! Carlisle Cullen, how many times do I have to say it?!**

**To the Review Crew. Thank God I'm a country boy. Okay, so that really doesn't make that much sense, but come on, I'm from Slinger, Wisconsin! John Denver...may he rest in peace...lol. My friends and I had a thing for John Denver...hahah... we were a strange people. And now I consider you guys my friends.**

**This chapter is dedicated to surosa. I hope that your neighbors don't think you're too crazy...lol. To every child that wasn't quite as lucky as me and had to endure the torture that is The Sex Talk. My heart goes out to you, so this chapter is for you...haha. **

**So I want to apologize for completely butchering the Spanish language. I've only had about 2 years of Spanish and I only paid attention for probably about a semester...hahaha. Any ways, yes I know my grammar will be horrendously off**, **so I apologize. I will also apologize in advance because I WILL do it again. I want to put more Spanish in here, and it is BOUND to be wrong...lol. So, there you go.**

**OKAY...If you have not seen the Twilight Teaser Trailer, you NEED to check it out. Although I am a little depressed that after she says "I'm not afraid of you." and Edward response "You really shouldn't have said that."...he doesn't tackle her on the couch. That was one of the HOTTEST parts of the book for me. But other than that...OOOOO...and The VAN SCENE looks SWEET!! Okay, I'm done. Sorry...haha.**

**Right, right. I should probably get ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I briefly remembered being woken up but I was still in a sleepy haze. It felt like I was floating and Edward's smell was all around me. I could drown in that smell. But I was so tired that I just ignored the feeling and felt myself slip back into unconsciousness.

The next time I opened my eyes, I looked around the room I was in. That's right, the _room._ I distinctly remembered falling asleep with Edward on the balcony. And if he had carried me inside, then I would be on the floor, not on a gorgeous bed. Just as I was about to scream, thinking that someone had kidnaped me, my Edward walked into the room and all the fright and anxiousness I had been feeling disappeared.

"Good morning, love." he greeted me before giving me a short kiss. "I got you breakfast."

I looked around the room again and then back at Edward. "Edward, where are we?" I asked, still confused.

"This morning while you were sleeping, I went to see if our room was available yet. It was so I moved our luggage there, and then carried you here." he explained. It was official: I had the perfect man.

I felt the smile spread across my face, and he simply handed me my boring glazed doughnut. "Here, eat up. We have a lot to do today. It's Monday and we're in Mexico." he laughed. "Besides, I'm sure Alice will be barging in here any moment.

I laughed, knowing that he was right. So I scarfed down my breakfast as fast as I could and then went to change in the bathroom. As if the woman had a timer, as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, Alice was knocking on the door.

"Good thing she doesn't have a key." I laughed. "That would be dangerous." Edward laughed in reply as he let his sister into the room who was followed by the rest of the group, including Carlisle and Esme.

"Well isn't our room the meeting spot." Edward laughed as everyone filed in.

"Shush, you." Alice said pointing her tiny finger at him. "Edward, did you tell Bella what we're doing today?" she asked.

He glared at her. "No I didn't. I knew that if I told her, she would complain." he said smiling at me. "But why don't you tell her sister, dear."

"Fine." she said before sticking her tongue out at him. "Today we are going to Cancun." she announced.

I thought about that for a moment. I had always wanted to go there. Actually, I think every college kid wanted to go there, but my geography lessons (as limited as they may be) told me it was quite a ways away.

"Hey Alice, isn't Cancun like on the opposite side of Mexico?" I asked, dreading the answer a little. After all, she was a Cullen. And what a Cullen wanted, a Cullen got...no matter what.

"Yep!" she simply said.

"Okay, how long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"Only about 2 hours." she said, her smile growing.

"Alice I hate to tell you, but it's going to take longer than 2 hours to drive across Mexico." I said with a nervous laugh. "Right?"

"Nope!" she smiled. "Because we're not driving. We will be taking a private jet!" she said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Now _that_ sounded like the Alice we all knew and loved. I looked around and found that everyone was eyeing me for my reaction. _Remember, just go with it_ I told myself. I gave them the best smile I could. "Sounds like fun."

They erupted in cheers.

"Okay, be ready to leave in 10 minutes." Esme said, walking out the door. "We'll meet in the lobby."

And then it was just me and Edward.

"Well, you were pretty easy about that." he commented wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"Well I decided to just go with it. We're in Mexico with everyone, so who knows when the next time we'll all be able to do this will be." I explained. "So, no complaints from me. I wanted to always go there anyways."

He pulled back a little and gave me a skeptical look. "You've always wanted to go to Cancun? If entering a wet tee-shirt contest was a dream of your's, I really wouldn't mind helping you with that, right here in our hotel room."

I laughed, smacking his arm lightly. "Come on, we need to get ready." I said, heading to my suitcase to get my swim suite and slip it on underneath my clothing.

We met everyone down in the lobby as discussed and then took the limo to the jet. The jet was just as lavish as you would expect. It didn't even seem like the trip took 2 hours. But then again, whenever I was with the Cullens, they made the time pass faster than it should. We spent the time to catch Esme and Carlisle up on what they had missed. But when we asked them what they had been up to, Esme blushed a blush that was "Bella worthy". We dropped it, not even wanting to go there.

By the time we had arrived it was only noon. Based on popular vote, first on our agenda was to check out the Mayan ruins. Emmett had wanted to head to the beach first, along with Jasper and Rose, but Rose quickly changed her mind when she discovered the beaches the boys were looking for were the ones that allowed topless sun bathing.

"What? No tan lines." Jasper explained innocently when Alice gave him a glare for their recommendation. "Alice don't you want to be tan all over? How else would you be able to wear tube tops? Think about that one."

Edward clapped a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Dude, just quite now." he said, while I was having a hard time not laughing, along with Carlisle and Esme.

After a little bit of yelling at Jasper and Emmett when they refused to back down and tried to find even _more_ reasons to go to the topless beaches, we eventually made our way to the El Meco ruins which was positively breath taking. There were 14 different structures and as soon as we had arrived, I pulled my camera out to start to take pictures of the ruins.

Of course Emmett just had to run up the steps on the main pyramid and dance around the top, imitating Rocky as he put his hands in the air and then looked down at us yelling, "Adrian!"

I tried to stifle my giggles by burying my face in Edward's chest, while Rosalie had a hand on her forehead as if she couldn't believe her fiancé was the one doing this. I didn't know which was funnier: Emmett, or Rose's reaction. Okay, yes I did. It was definitely Emmett.

We took our time looking at each structure, and watching as Rose kept a tight grip on Emmett's arm so he wouldn't run off and do something to embarrass her...again.

After our little Mayan Ruin adventure, we _did _end up going to a beach, but not a topless one, much to Emmett and Jasper's disappointment. I was pretty sure that Edward and Carlisle really wouldn't mind a topless beach either, but they were either too gentlemanly to say so, or too smart to say so. I mean, after all, they were men **(no offense guys...lol)**. But we wanted to swim in the ocean and so a beach sounded fine to us.

We set ourselves up under one of the large umbrellas that were placed throughout the beach. The boys decided to go try their hand at surfing, but knowing me, I thought I might somehow fall off, and the board would probably smack me in the mouth, cutting my lip and then alert all the sharks in the area. No doubt that only a situation like that could happen to me. Life just wasn't fair.

I started to pull down my shorts and then proceeded to take off my shirt. I looked to my right to find Edward pulling his shirt off as well, his back turned toward me and his muscles rippling and stressing with every movement of his body. I was praying that his mother didn't catch me drooling over her son's bare back, but if a little slobber came out of my mouth, could anyone really blame me? Okay, life was more fair than I thought.

The boys wanted to play in the water but the girls stayed to just rest for a while and bask in the glorious heat. I had Rose laying on my left and Alice on my right, Esme next to her daughter. The four men went running towards the ocean, diving in once it was deep enough. It wasn't long before a full out wrestling match was in play.

It looked as if it was every man for themselves, taking down anyone whose head was still above the water. I couldn't explain it, but it was rather entertaining to watch Carlisle take part in the games as well. Maybe it was the idea that he could not only act as the father and be responsible for his children, but also play around with his boys. It was rather sweet.

The silence between the girls didn't last too long.

"Wow. Esme, who knew Carlisle was such an animal?" Rose laughed as we saw him tackle Jasper underwater.

"Believe me darling, in twenty years of marriage I am all too aware of just how _animalistic _he can be." Esme laughed, making me and Rose giggle at her bluntness...talking as if she was just another one of the girls, instead of the mother figure we usually thought of her as.

"Ugh! MOM!" Alice cried as she threw her hands over her ears, but I could see the smile on her face threatening to show itself. She too liked that her mom could not only be a mother, but a friend.

"But I'm sure it's nothing compared to you and Emmett, Rose." Esme joked.

Rose threw her head back with a laugh. "Esme, believe me, you don't want to know what me and your son do."

"You are probably right." Esme laughed. "There's only so much a mother can handle. But just so you know, all those years ago when you two thought you were so sneaky...Carlisle and I knew."

"You did?" Rose asked, and I could almost see her eyes bulge beneath her sunglasses.

"Heavens, yes dear. How ignorant did you two think we were?" she laughed. "Yes, and we even made sure that Emmett and you were taking the right...precautions. He was very awkward about the whole thing. Good lord, it was the only time I saw Emmett blush as much as Bella does." she laughed again.

I was finding the talk about Emmett and Rose rather refreshing, and a little funny. The entire summer it seemed as if my and Edward's love life was the only one discussed. It was nice to put someone else under the microscope for a change.

"And then there was Alice and Jasper." she continued. God I loved her at this moment.

"What? There is no way you knew about me and Jazz." Alice replied. "We were so good at keeping it a secret."

"I'm afraid you weren't dear." Esme told her with a smug smile. "The hickeys, Jasper's pants not being zipped, and your shirt on inside out. Honestly Alice, you guys were almost more obvious than Emmett and Rose." I couldn't help it, I fell onto my back, laughing so hard that I thought that I might actually piss myself.

When I was able to control myself, I sat up and reached my hand over to Esme for her to shake, which she did. "Thank you Esme. You are my new favorite person." I laughed **(that's an ashel-13 thing. I always tell people that they are my 'new favorite person'.)**. "You have no idea how refreshing it is to hear someone tease them about their love lives."

"Well you are most certainly welcome." she smiled. "After all, it's the least I can do after you made Edward so happy. I feel like our family is finally complete. And you and Edward probably aren't as scandalous as the others. Why I bet you two haven't even...um... 'done the deed' yet." she said, looking at me and making my face burn as Alice and Rose paused to look at each other, before bursting out in laughter.

Yep, that just figured. This was karma coming back to bite me in the ass. I was being punished for laughing at the other two. Damn God and his will to smite me. I really thinks he does this kind of thing for his own amusement.

"What did I miss?" Esme asked, looking between Rose and Alice. "Come on, girls. I wanna know. What's so funny?"

"You think Bella and Edward are innocent?" Alice laughed. Oh this couldn't get any worse.

"Well, I just figured that they're both so shy and well..." Esme trailed off.

Rose cleared her throat. "Hey, uh Bella? Would you like to share what Edward's new nickname is?" she asked smiling sweetly at me as I glared.

"As I recall, not only was it Emmett's previous nickname." I said still glaring at Rose. "And that Jasper was th one to dub Edward that." I explained.

"What? What's his name?" Esme wouldn't let the topic lay to rest.

"Well," Alice began smiling at me before turning towards her mother, "We have crowned our dear Edward the King of Shag."

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Why exactly does my son have that name?"

"Well it was Emmett's." Rose felt the need to explain. "Well it was never really Emmett's real nickname of anything. It was just assumed that me and him had more sex than Alice and Jasper. But then summer came and well...let's just say that after a little sexpedition Edward and Bella had in a dressing room, there is now a new king."

I thought I would die at that moment. Never had I wished more that a whole would open up and swallow me. I didn't want to even look Esme in the face. I wouldn't be able to take it. What would be there? Disappointment? Anger? A heart broken frown, learning that because of me, her son was no longer innocent? And then, just as I thought the silence, itself would kill me, I heard it.

Esme started laughing hysterically.

I looked over to find her back on the sand just as mine had been before. She looked as if she too, would pee her pants. I was shocked, to say the least. She found this _funny_? Rose and Alice started laughing as well, leaving me to sit there completely dumbfounded, trying to figure out how this laughing-fest had happened.

Then, Esme sat back up and looked at my burning red face. She pointed a finger at me, and I thought the yelling would begin. But instead she just said, "it's always the quiet ones. Believe me when I say that everyone thought Carlisle and I were virgins when we got married. Oh, if my parents only _knew _the things we had done when we were dating."

My possible future mother-in-law had just admitted to being like me. I couldn't believe it. She was actually telling us, the girls she thought of as daughters, that she had had wild, crazy, passionate sex before she was married. I couldn't help but laugh myself. It was just too funny. It was true what she had said about the 'quiet ones'. I would have _never_ suspected Carlisle and Esme. Wow.

So, tell me, Bella. How gifted is my son?" Esme asked.

My mouth dropped. "Esme, I don't think you'll want to know that." I said, honestly. "And I feel a little awkward about telling you."

"Don't be silly. Rose has told me if Emmett's any good. It sounds like he is. But what about Edward? You know he doesn't have that much experience?" she said.

"He does now." Alice laughed.

I took a deep breath before admitting to my boyfriends mother that he was good at sex. "Well, not that I have anything else to go by, but he is pretty phenomenal." That's all I really wanted to say, so I just left it at that.

"Bella still wont tell us how big Edward is. I find this so unfair." Rose complained. "We've told her about Jasper and Emmett."

"I see." Esme said. "Bella?" she asked.

Was she serious? Did she really want to know? "Well," I gulped "he's...big. That's all I'm saying. Edward and I decided that this was something between me and him." I told them, looking at the three.

Esme just nodded. "I figured he took after his father. I knew since he was a baby that he would grow well." Oh. My. God. I'm sure I would have found it amusing, had it been about anyone else's boyfriend, but at the moment, my face wouldn't stop blushing, and I just wanted to get out of there.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go swim with Edward." I said standing up.

"I bet that's not all you're gonna do with him." Alice yelled out, making Esme and Rose laugh. But I ignored them and walked towards the water.

**EPOV**

The four of us had been wrestling for a while, until we all seemed to notice that there was no way to determine a winner, unless the other three drowned. Then we realized that if the other three would drown, that would seriously put a damper on things. So, we stopped and resorted to just swimming around.

"Hey. What do you think they're talking about?" Jasper asked, nodding his head towards the girls, talking on the beach.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe just catching up with Esme." I said, watching Bella stay quiet for a moment, but then I noticed she was blushing. Oh no.

"No way! I bet they're telling mom about you and Bella. Look at Bella blush. That's gotta be a reaction to sex talk." Emmett laughed.

"You and Bella have had sex?" my dad asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yes, we have." I told him. No need to go into exactly how much we had.

"In fact we felt it worthy to crown Eddie boy the King of Shag." Jasper laughed as I shot daggers at him.

"What's the King of Shag?" my dad asked us.

I shrugged. "Just a stupid nickname they gave me after they discovered I wasn't a prude." I explained shortly. That was kind of the idea.

"Well actually, Carlisle, we named dear Edward here the King after he took Bella in a dressing room. Not to mention the amount of times they've done it, period." Jasper explained, despite my glaring.

"Edward, you had sex in a dressing room?" my dad asked me.

"And a golf course." Emmett added.

"Is this true?"

I decided that I had nothing to be ashamed of. Both Bella and I had enjoyed it and that was all that mattered. So it wasn't exactly, legal. _But then again, anything feeling that good shouldn't be legal _I thought to myself, almost smiling at the thought.

"Yes, it's true. And also in a photo booth and some kid's hotel room." I said smugly. "Also on the ground by the lake you take us to when we go camping. And it's no one's business, so whatever disappointed remarks you're about to make, I don't want to hear them. I love her and we are adults." I told my father. I didn't really feel like getting a lecture on what was appropriate on my last week with my family and Bella. But I sensed a talk coming anyways, but regardless, I would stand my ground. But what he said, shocked the hell out of me.

I looked at my father, who had a _smile _on his face. "Your mother and I made love by that lake too. Right after I proposed." he admitted. I might have actually felt my jaw hit the water we were standing in. "I know, you look shocked, but we did. It was sweet and romantic."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well I wouldn't exactly consider what we did 'making love'." I said quietly, remember the way I took her and how rough I was with her, having her on her hands and knees. That was a good night.

"Well I trust you, Edward. It makes no difference to me. I can see you love her and we have always thought of her as a daughter. But if you make me a grandpa this winter, I might not handle it so well, seeing as how you both are still in school." I nodded.

"There's no need to worry. Esme already knows, but Bella's been on the pill since she was like 14." I said to him.

"Well, well. Look who's probably coming to get some PDA." Emmett laughed. I turned to find Bella walking towards the water, and started walking to meet her.

The sight of her made me instantly smile and forget all about the awkward conversation I had just had with my father, thought I suppose it could've been much worse.

She came flying into my arms and I immediately lifted her so that she was at my level and her feet were off the ground.

"Thank god I escaped." she said. I set her down on the ground and gave her a curious look. What could they have been talking about?

As if sensing my confusion, she answered. "The three of them were talking and asking about our sex life. Even Esme, Edward." she said. "When they started asking about your size again, I decided to get out of there." She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth. "There's only so much I can take."

I laughed at her dramatic attitude and pulled her in to my body, kissing the top of her hair. "It's alright love. I got much of the same thing." I told her. "But now at least they know to not ask for a room key." I laughed. I could feel her small frame shaking as she giggled along with me.

"Boys, come on!" Esme yelled. "We need to get cleaned up for dinner." she said, waving us towards them.

I felt Bella sigh and relax, probably glad that this strange day at the beach was over. I had the sense that this was the sort of thing that would be funny when we looked back on it, but I kept that to myself.

I gave her a sweet kiss, letting my lips linger a bit longer than necessary and then whispered in her ear, "you should really not wear any underwear to dinner."

I could feel her shiver at my words and before she moved an inch, I scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the umbrella where our things were.

**BPOV**

We had all gone inside those little changing tents to dry off and get ready for dinner. Edward had tried to sneak into mine, but I didn't want another dressing room fantasy to come true. Well I did, just not with his parents in the same perimeter. And although I thought he had just said the underwear thing to me to get a reaction from me, I did it anyways. Maybe I would get a reaction out of him.

Alice had told us that we would be going to dinner, so we luckily all had some nicer clothes packed with us. For me it was a white sun dress. It went down a little below my knees, not too long, and not too short (especially considering I would be going commando.).

I walked out to find everyone else ready to go in their fine looking designer clothes. I really didn't know how the Cullens got everything set up so well, but there was another limo waiting for us on the road.

We all climbed in and took our seats. It was silent, which I really didn't mind at all. I didn't want the attention to turn back to me and Edward again. But Emmett, not being able to take any kind of silence unless he was sleeping, decided to start singing. Oh, that boy.

"Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
Bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go  
Jamaica"

"Um, Emmett. I think you have the wrong area." Jasper said. "We're not on any of those islands."

"Oh, well sorry. I just thought it would be nice to sing something. I like it." Emmett replied.

"Emmett, dear, why don't you pick something else to sing?" Esme said, trying to make her eldest feel better.

"Okay. Um...oooo...I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll"

"NO!!" we all yelled at him.

He sat back in his seat and started to sulk, crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting a little bit. Again with the pouts.

"Fine. No more singing then. Let our trip be full of silence. Why don't one of_ you _think of something better." he challenged.

"We accept your challenge." Alice chirped. "Pick your person and they will pick a song. If it's worse than your's then we will sing one of your songs." she stated.

His eyes immediately brightened and he began to look around the car for his victim. I tried to sink into Edward's side as he scanned.

"Bella!" he yelled. I looked at him to find that he was smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, which he did the same to me in response.

It took a good minute and a half to think of a song that might win. But once I started to think about the family that was surrounding me, the choice became quite easy. I took a look at Edward, warning him that he better join in. Then, with a deep breath, I started.

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments So Dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?

They all seemed to know the rest of the song, and the rest of the car, including Emmett sang along with me.

In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife  
In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love

We dropped out for the solo part, gesturing to Esme to continue. I had never heard Esme sing before and her voice was a clean soprano so beautiful that it put professionals to shame.

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man?

The next solo we all looked to Carlisle to sing of course. With parents who could sing like that, it was no wonder that Edward's voice always sounded smooth and velvety.

In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died

And then we once again all joined in.

It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Tho' The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember The Love  
Remember The Love Remember The Love  
Measure In Love

Esme sang the last part in her perfect soprano, hitting the high not so perfectly it could bring a grown man to tears.

Measure, Measure Your Life In Love

"Boo-ya! I win!" I shouted, raising my arms in victory. "Suck it, Emmett!" I laughed.

"Isn't that what you did to Edward in the pool?" Emmett asked, a smug look on his face. I glared at him, about to give him a 'touche', but Edward cut me off.

"Actually, it was just her hand around me." he stated as if he was talking about the weather.

"We're here!" Carlisle yelled out and jumped out of the car before anything else was said. Esme winked at me and then followed her husband out. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose all followed.

I was crawling towards the opened door, but two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I landed on Edward's lap and he started to kiss my neck up and down, as his hand started to caress under my dress getting closer up.

"You think they would notice if we weren't there?" he asked, his voice already husky. When I didn't respond (because my brain refused to function properly) he continued. "You know, I've been thinking about us all day. About what we've done." his hand continued to get closer to my core. He kissed the skin beneath my ear. "What we _will _do." he whispered in my ear, making my body go completely slack.

His hand traveled to the crease of my groin. "Mmm." he groaned. "And I didn't actually think you would do as I asked."

"Hey you two! Get out of the car this instant!" Rose yelled. "If we can't have sex in a limo, than neither can you." she yelled stomping away.

We reluctantly got out of the car and to the rest of the group, but not before Edward had promised to make it up to me later. But for the moment, we had to make it through dinner first. We were both sexually frustrated. If our friends thought us making out on the plane was bad, they would be in for a rude awakening tonight. I just prayed that we could control ourselves through dinner.

* * *

**Okay, let me just say that having never been to Mexico, this was a really difficult chapter. That is until they were at the beach. Then it just began to flow out onto the screen and BAM...13 pages!**

**I know it was kind of relaxed and chill, but it was their first day, so I didn't want to jump into full out hard core party mode. But believe me, it's coming (laughs evily). I also was going to include dinner in this, but though that I would vary the chapters a bit. It seems the chapters always start in the morning. So there you go. I actually can't WAIT to do the dinner, and after dinner part. Edward has some dessert planned...if you know what i mean...lol.**

**Okay so, i got asked: "Who is the next hottest guy after Edward?" and harem asked this.**

**Answer: Okay i have two. It's really tough for me. But it would NOT be Emmett. I LOVE Emmett, but in a big brother I want a bear hug kinda way. On the one hand I really like Jasper. In the books he's just kind of in the background and the silent and mysterious sexy type, that can spontaneously kick the asses of new born vamps. And in MY story he is so witty and sarcastic, and that's a turn on. The there's Carlisle. Oh man. Who's your daddy? Who's your doctor?...haha. You can tell he has expirience (wink) and he's the sophistacted older guy that is dead sexy and could make love to you like no other (isn't that how he seems to you?). So it really IS a toss up for those two. But let's face it, when it comes to the Cullen Men, they ALL bring sexy back...sexy growl...hahah.**

**Till next time,**

**ashel-13**


	67. Let's Get It On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but here's a little known fact: A life-long goal of mine is to get kicked out of Mexico. True story. How bad ass would it be if you and your friends were talking about what you wanted to do for Spring Break and they go "Hey ashel-13 (again because that is TOTALLY my name), let's go to Mexico." And I would be all like, "Ooo, yeah, about that. I'm not allowed back there."...and then just leave it at that. I'm not really sure how to get kicked out of Mexico. Any ideas? Someone once suggested I start smaller like with getting kicked out of Rhode Island. Wow, that had NOTHING to do with a disclaimer!**

**To the Review Crew! I write the songs that make the young girls cry. I write the songs, I write the songs. JEEZ, that Barry Manlilow was just full of himself. **

**Okay this chapter goes out to xcld09 for that awesome review. Believe me, the story is FAR from 'perfect' but I appreciate you thinking so. But I guess I DO agree that it is definitely bad ass...haha. Quite possibly the best adjective ever! ALSO...this is for the RIDICULOUS amount of people that said they were listening to Seasons of Love like right before Bella started singing it, or was watching the movie. I can't believe the coincidence because there were SO MANY! That reaches a 9 for me on my 'weird shit-o-meter'.**

**The first Twilight poster is up and looks nothing short of INCREDIBLE. Kristen looks so soft and shy and looks JUST like Bella. And ROBERT...sexy growl...let's not even GO THERE! **

**Weird, I just realized I had a dream last night about typing a chapter and the A.N. was only like 3 sentences long. shudders...now THAT would be scary...lol. But seriously, it was really weird. Kay, I'm done.**

**So I find it important to note that while I type this, I will be eating Spaghetti-O's! I haven't eaten this since I was in pre-school (which I used to think was 'priest school' and then I always thought, "why do I have to go? I'm not going to be a priest. Jesus Christ!" I wasn't a bright child). So, there you have it.**

**WARNING: TO THOSE THAT DON'T LIKE LEMONS, YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP, THOUGH IF YOU DO, YOU'LL MISS OUT.**

**Alright, enough about me and my strange and random tangents. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

The restaurant was outdoors on a hardwood floor, the ocean only a good 100 yards away. There was a bar outside and the chairs and tables as well as a space of flooring reserved for dancing as a band played upbeat tunes while people tried to salsa and cha cha. Needless to say, I would not be trying my hand at either of those dances.

It was gorgeous though, looking out over the black water as the waves were barely heard over the music and the sound of laughter seemed to engulf me. Not only the laughter of the strangers that crowded the area, but that of my family. The family I wouldn't leave for the world, but knew that in less than a week I would be doing just that.

I was surprised that throughout dinner, Edward seemed to behave himself...mostly. But as we all ate the feast that I was sure cost more than a car, he was sure to tease me. I wasn't sure if it was to frustrate me in moment we couldn't do more, or if it was a preview of what was to come that night, but the longer it went on, the more difficult it was to act as if nothing was happening.

"So, how did everyone sleep last night?" Edward asked, his face a perfect mask as his hand once again reached under my dress and rested a little above my knee on my thigh.

"We fell asleep as soon as we were in our room." Emmett laughed.

All of our eyes turned expectantly to Alice and Jasper. "It took us a little longer to get to sleep." Alice admitted. "As it turned out, we weren't that tired."

"I bet Dr. Jasper and the naughty nurse made a come back?" I asked with an evil smile. If Alice and Rose were always ruthless when it came to my sex life, you bet your ass I would do the same.

It was the first time that I think I had ever seen Jasper blush. "No." he stated firmly. "Last night I was the headmaster." he mumbled, but it was loud enough for all of us to hear, and we all burst out laughing.

I looked to Edward. "Well, I'm a little glad we didn't do the cliche role playing." I laughed as the rest of the table seemed to go on, with another conversation. Maybe they figured they had enough of talking about sex with the parental units present.

But the response I got from Edward was the rasing of one eyebrow and the side of mouth pulling up into that sexy half smile as his hand went farther up my leg. He leaned in and let his nose trace the line of my jaw to my chin, where, he finally kissed me, making my breath come faster and my heart start to jump out of my chest.

It felt as if no one at the table was paying attention to us, but all eyes were on us at the same time. Perhaps it was what he was doing to me and the fact that they could catch us at any moment. I shook my head. _We're not doing anything. _I told myself. _There's nothing for them to catch us doing._

I swallowed hard, trying to calm myself, as I looked around the table, trying to follow the conversation the was going on, but as I looked from animated person to animated person, all deeply involved in conversation, I could feel the intensity of Edward's eyes on my face. I could feel his breath on my cheek, as if I the only people in the room to him were the two of us.

I crossed my legs tightly, hoping he would get the hint. I continued to look at each member of our family as if I knew what they were talking about. In reality, I was focusing on the fact that if I didn't control my breathing, I would probably pass out.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear. I could tell that he sounded amused, but also aroused.

I turned to him, but my eyes instantly locked on his and I became lost. "I..." the words got caught in my throat the moment I saw those emerald orbs staring through me. I knew that look. It was the look of determination, and desire...and love.

His hand came up and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Well, Edward and Bella, obviously aren't interested in it." I heard Alice laugh, and my head snapped towards her.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at the white table cloth with traces of bread crumbs on it as my face began to burn.

"That's alright. We were just talking about dessert, dear." Esme smiled. My face burned even hotter as I remembered what Edward had promised me as our own sweet treat.

"Not that kind, love." Edward chuckled low enough for only me to hear it. Then he continued a little louder. "Would you like some chocolate?" he said, picking up a dessert menu.

I turned to him. "Will you share it with me?"I asked.

He turned to me with an amused and cheeky smile on his face. I swatted his arm. "Not that way." I said. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I laughed. "Esme, what kind of boy did you raise?" I asked her as Edward's hand slipped from under my dress as he draped his arm around my shoulder and I relaxed immensely.

"From what I hear, a rather large one." Rose laughed.

I glared at her. "I made _one_ comment, like a month ago. You two, just refuse to drop it." I defended.

"True, but that one day, after the battle of the bands, we also saw it." Rose retorted. My eyes grew wide as I stared at my two friends.

"They didn't see it, love." Edward assured me. "You just had me a little excited, if you remember the counter incident." he whispered.

"Um, Carlisle, why don't we dance?" Esme suggested, standing up.

"Alright." he smiled, getting up and taking his wife's hand. "By the sounds of it, he takes after his old man just fine." I heard him chuckle as they walked away.

"You guys. Do you mind NOT discussing our love life in front of the parents?" I asked.

"Chill out, Bells." Alice said, dismissing it with the wave of her hand. "Carlisle and Esme don't mind. God, thanks to you two, they'll probably feel closer to us. Now they'll wont try to be quiet when having sex, and will probably discuss where they've done it." she laughed.

"And you don't find that awkward?" I asked. They were, after all, her parents.

"Nah. They raised us very openly. I mean they're a married couple, is it really a secret that they've had sex?" she asked. "Sure, they're our parents, but they are also our friends. They always will be. Come on, Jazz. Let's dance." they got up and went to join the parents on the dance floor.

"I agree with Alice and I'm sure Edward does too." Emmett told me. "We love them and they are our parents, but they knew that Rose and I were having sex. They even talked to us about it." he laughed. "It's just how we are as a family. They know when to be the 'friends' and when to be the 'parents'. That's why we're so close."

Rose nodded. "I can't wait to be officially a part of it." she smiled at Emmett, who kissed her chastely.

"Shall we, my darling?" he asked, standing and extending his hand.

"We shall." she laughed taking it and waking out to the others.

I turned to Edward. "I think a little bit of you is rubbing off on him." I laughed.

He leaned in closer to me. "If I'm being honest, I would prefer that _you _were rubbing on me." he said, easily scooting me onto his laps so that I was straddling him on his seat.

"Edward..." I warned.

His hands resting on my hips, started to glide up my sides to the under my breasts. "This dress is far too tempting." he said, his eyes not on my face, but instead looking down at my chest. "Do you realize that this white material is very thin and you're not wearing a bra." he said in low voice, my breathing picking up again.

"But it's not cold out." I was barely able to get out. "So it doesn't matter."

His hands traced just beneath the mounds, almost making my eyes close. "It does to me." his voice was rough. "If I look closely I can see _exactly _what this material is trying to hide. Right about...here..." he said, his thumb brushing lightly over my left nipple, making it instantly go erect.

"Edward." I gasped. I meant for it to come out as a command for him to stop this in public, but the effect he had on made my voice give into my desire.

His head started to lower down to my chest and his mouth was already parted. I knew _exactly_ what he was about to do. I lifted his head with my finger and I could already see his eyes clouded over and feel his arousal starting to rub against me.

"Why don't we go dance with the others?" I proposed, breathlessly. I didn't really want to, but if I let this continue, there was a good chance that we would end up having sex on the dinner table. For a second, I actually wondered if that would be such a bad thing. But I shook that thought away before it got dangerous.

He kissed my cheek. "If you want to." he said. "But you may want to hide in front of me for the moment." he said, looking down at his lap with a smile.

I nodded, with a giggle. From behind me, he guided me to the dance floor, then spun my around to face him. His hands went to my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. And we started to sway, not paying attention to the music.

I was so happy that we could just be together and it didn't matter if we were the only ones slow dancing to the upbeat music. We created our own music. With notes of sighs and crescendos of kissing. The harmony of our breathing and the syncopation of our heartbeats.

We danced on our own. Until I noticed the music the bands was playing slowed. Edward's chin came down to rest on my shoulder, him breathing beside my ear. Then, he began to sing to me.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you"

His voice was like velvet, an octave higher than The King, but just ans smooth and even more perfect.

"Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"

We swayed back and forth and I could feel my eyes to start to tear up as this amazing man serenaded me. It was perfect. Not even John Cusack holding up a boom box over his head, playing In Your Eyes could be any more romantic. This was just us. Me and Edward.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goessome things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you"

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you"

"Would you go for a walk with me?" He asked.

I looked up to find his eyes so full of love, staring down at me, and I simply nodded before he grabbed my hand and started to walk away from the restaurant. But he didn't lead me out of the place, instead, he led us towards the beach.

As we came upon the wet sand and the waves that rolled over our feet, he never stopped to look out at the ocean. He continued ahead, only looking back to glance at me, to see if I was keeping up. I looked over my shoulder to find that the lights showing me where the others were, were getting smaller until they disappeared in the night.

Only when there was nothing around us but the sand and the water, did we stop. Without me even realizing that the journey was over, Edward turned around, towards me and kissed me, making me stand shocked for a moment before gathering my bearings and kissing him back.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly as he looked in my eyes and smoothed my hair, which was blowing all over the place at the moment. "I just wanted you to myself for a moment." His voice was not low and husky. Not controlled with passion. It was sweet and as smooth as poured honey. He wasn't lost to lust, he knew _exactly_ where he was, what he was doing. The love I could feel around us, literally made my knees buckle and my body fall onto to his.

He chuckled at me and looked down, seeing that he was the one keeping me from falling to the ground. "Maybe we should sit." he smiled.

He brought us down to the sand, not caring that his khaki pants were getting dirty. I sat between his legs with my back against his chest as we both just stared out into the water. We were on dry sand now, but not far from the waves.

I felt his face beside me and turned to kiss him gently...lovingly. When we broke apart, he picked me up and arranged me on his lap so I was facing him as I straddled his body. My hands started to play with his soft hair. My eyes didn't leave his as it felt like silk running through my fingertips.

"Is it at all possible for life to get any more perfect?" I asked, not really believing how happy I was.

"You are my perfection. Without you the world seems to lose everything of importance."

I blushed, though with only the light coming from the moon, I was sure he wouldn't be able to see it. "You have to say that." I laughed.

His nose touched my own gently. "Maybe, but it's the truth." he said and I could tell that he was smiling just by his tone. I let out a laugh at his honesty. "Do you really want me to tell the truth?" he asked.

"Always." I whispered back.

"This is a perfect moment, but so is every moment I'm with you. BUT..." he paused dramatically. "...I can think of how to make this moment even more spectacular."

"Care to inform me?" I asked as I pressed my forehead to his.

"No. But I would _love_ to show you." he whispered.

His lips met mine once...twice...three times before latching on to mine for any length of time. My lips moved with his, molding to each other like no one had before or will after. His were the only lips I knew, and mine his.

My hands went around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as possible, and his right hand wrapped around the nape of my neck and his left arm around my waist, doing the same. And even after there was no space, we continued to pull one another closer. Whether it was to make sure that this fantasy was a reality, that the other wouldn't disappear with the light breeze, or because the pressure of our bodies was incredible, I wasn't sure. Perhaps both.

And he suddenly pulled away from me. I looked at him with questioning eyes, until he started placing kisses all over my face. My forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose, the base of my throat, and lastly my lips.

When I opened my eyes to look at him again, he was shrugging out of his light blue, button up shirt. I smiled at him, bending down to kiss that perfectly chiseled chest of his, letting my hands wander it as well.

"Bella, I wish I could describe to you what you do to me." he said, that huskiness trying to come out in his voice again, but it sounded as if he was fighting it. This made me look up at him.

I grabbed his face to make sure our eyes were locked. "Why are you trying to control your voice?"

"Because I don't want to lose control. I want to _make love _to you. I don't want to be clouded over by lust and lose control like I did that night camping." he said, as if he was determined and ashamed at the same time.

"Edward, please stop trying to control yourself." I said, kissing him slowly. "And I didn't mind that night camping." I assured him with a smile. I went to his ear and whispered softly, "Do with me as you please."

"As you wish." he whispered in my ear in a seductive voice. It was no longer velvet, but not husky either. A voice that made me feel loved and wanted at the same time. A voice that let me know that he didn't just _love_ me, but he _lusted _for me as well. A voice that made me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Three words in the right voice could do all that. My eyes almost watered at the sensation.

His fingers ran down my thighs, coming to rest on the hem of my dress, and in one, smooth movement, he lifted it above my head, leaving me completely exposed to him. He took my feet and locked them around my waist, and then made sure my arms were secure around his neck.

He stood up with me tied around him, and laid my dress down on the sand. Then, he went down to his knees and gently laid me on top of my dress, making it as a kind of blanket. He took off his own pants and boxers, setting them aside. Nothing was rushed. We knew that we were out in the open and that if someone passed, could be easily caught, but in the moment that didn't matter. It was Edward and me, and we had all the time in the world for that one moment.

He lowered his naked body onto my own, the two molding together as our lips had done before. I felt every one of my curves fit into each of his contours. Like we were each other's missing piece of a puzzle.

He kissed me and then backed his head away with a sigh. "You have no idea what the thought of you naked under that dress, did to me all through dinner. Do you realize I barely got a chance to eat?" he asked with a small chuckle at the end.

"It probably does the same thing as when I think of when you came into the kitchen that one day after the bar. Leaning against the doorframe without a shirt on. Your pants low on your hips and being ready to enter me at a moments notice." I felt the familiar pulsing in my lower body that only Edward could create. Just the mental image of how he looked was enough to almost send me over my edge.

"Might I remind you that I am quite naked now and on top of you?" he smiled against my skin as his lips kissed their way down my neck. "You are a goddess, Bella. How could I deserve you?"

"Then you are my Adonis."

Our hands traced each other's bodies until our need was too strong to deprive anymore and he entered me. I screamed out as loud as I pleased, not caring at all that someone could hear.

He was soft and loving, but as hard and firm as ever. Our eyes stayed connected, until the end when we buried our faces in each other's necks, screaming out of pleasure. A pleasure that made my toes curl and made me feel as if I died and this beach with Edward was my heaven.

Even afterwards, we continued to roll in the sand, flipping each other over as we smothered each other in kisses, and loving words. After deciding that we were dirty enough, I sat up and tried to brush the sand from my body. The sweat from our activity and the sand made it hard to look presentable.

"I think I have sand everywhere." I complained as I slipped my dress back on and tried to smooth my hair.

"I would be more than happy to help you wash it off when we return." Edward said, snaking an arm around my body as we started to walk towards the restaurant.

"Hey Edward? I think I might like the idea of a nude beach if it was just the two of us." I said as we walked.

"I think that I wouldn't mind showing everyone that you belonged to me." he smiled at me. "To make love to you on the beach in day light. Hold on, I changed my mind. If we did that on a beach I would want to go full on caveman again." he chuckled. "I really _did_ enjoy that quite a bit."

"Oh, don't worry, I did too."

**EPOV**

Our day in Cancun had come to an end and we were met by our family and teasing when we returned back. We took the jet back the 2 hours to Acapulco and then a limo to our hotel.

On the ride back to our hotel, Bella was sitting on my lap. I refused to let her more then an arm's length away since the beach. And as she joined in the conversations, my mind was a thousand miles away. I was thinking about how perfect the beach was and wondered how many more of those moments we could fit in our life.

I was, however, knocked out of that romantic thought, by Bella shifting in my lap, instantly alerting me. She was laughing at something Emmett was doing, and as she threw her head back to laugh, her chest came to stick out and I knew that just the lightest touch from me and I would be able to see her peaks turn erect for me. A thought that made something of my own anatomy turn erect.

She shifted again, and I knew she could feel it. There was honestly, no way she couldn't. She even turned to me and smiled before looking back at my family. To each person she would talk to she would turn in my lap to face them, grinding slowly against me. I had my jaw set to tight to keep from moaning that I thought my teeth would shatter.

As soon as the limo pulled into our hotel, I finally spoke, trying to keep my voice even and controlled. "Well we should get up to our room. Don't want to fill the limo with sand. Good night everyone."

Once the car stopped, I jumped out of the car, wanting to just carry Bella in my arms and run for the privacy of our room. But I remained as calm as I could and carried the bag Bella had with her towel and swim suit in, not to mention used it to hide my problem.

She took her sweet time walking to the elevators as well. But once the doors closed, I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. I would punish her for torturing me. I was tempted to press the 'stop' button and take her in that small space, but thought better of it and instead decided to drag it out as long as possible and then make her _beg_ me.

She moaned into my mouth for the entire elevator ride, and just looking at her kiss swollen lips were far too tempting already. But with a 'ding' the doors opened.

I held her roughly and I knew that my voice would be rough and husky. "Walk." I ordered, turning her towards the door. I saw her body shiver with my command and I loved that it turned her on when I was dominating and dirty.

When I opened the doors to our suite, she walked in while I turned to lock the door. When I turned back to her she had a sexy smile on her face and she was starting to pull the strap to her thin, white dress down.

"Stop." I told her and she froze. After a moment I saw her eyes pull together in confusion and I knew she was thinking that she had done something wrong. And she did. She was trying to take control of me. On another night, I would enjoy her being in command. But not tonight. Tonight it was my turn.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her hips. I lowered my head to her left breast and sucked on it through the material. I could feel the nub harden in my mouth and then I blew gently on it when I was done. I did the same to the other as well. When I was finished I went back up to her face.

Her eyes were now closed and her mouth parted. "Get your camera." I ordered. She didn't even question me, she went to her bag with her swim suit, and grabbed the digital camera. I snatched it from her and stood back to gaze at my work.

She stood in front of me, two wet spots on her chest, leaving her nipples to be seen through the wet, see through material. And they were so pointed, they could cut glass. I felt myself harden further at the sight.

Without thinking, I snapped a picture of the sight in front of me. It was a digital camera anyways and we could always delete them later.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked, but her breathing was heavy and I knew she was just as aroused as I was.

"It's the only one, I promise." I assured her. "We can delete it later."

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "If you continue what we were doing, I'll let you keep it, and maybe if you're a good boy, let you take a few more for when we're apart at school." she said, her finger unbuttoning my shirt. She was so adorable, being confident, but I could see her face turn red at her boldness.

"That sounds like a fantastic deal." I told her. I bent down and kissed her slowly, but it was far from romantic. It was a kiss that oozed sex.

"Take off your dress and sit on the bed." I told her. She did as she was told and whipped her dress off and sat on the edge of the bed.

Her pale, milky legs draped off the side of the bed and I saw just above her nub, her legs blocking my view. But she was there, looking all innocent, biting her lip as she sat naked. I could feel her stare on me as she slowly moved her legs apart...offering herself to me.

I could see her pussy already wet and calling out for me to fill it. "Don't you want to play?" she asked innocently. That little minx.

I instantly stripped myself of all my clothing and snapped another shot of her sitting like that before approaching her. I kneeled down between her legs and leaned in to kiss her wet folds. Her hips bucked up towards me and I smiled at the reaction.

"Bella, you're being terribly naughty." I told her. I kissed her in the same spot again and looked up at her from between her legs. "But I can be even naughtier than you."

She let out a whimpering sound that shot a shiver through my body. No one should be allowed to be that damn sexy. She was making teasing her incredibly difficult. But I got up and walked over to turn the lights she had turned on, back off. I went over to the bed and pulled back the covers. I sat against the head board and beckoned for her to join me. She crawled on top of me, once again straddling me and I could feel some of her wetness slide onto me.

"Next time you tease me in front of everyone like you did in the limo, I will just take you right there, I swear to god." I told her, kissing the skin connecting her neck to her shoulder.

"Is that all you'll do to me?" she asked, almost in a whimpering tone. I loved how willing she was being, but also knew that she only did that because she wanted a repeat of Vegas.

"I really want is to come into that hotel room door and find you on this bed, completely naked. I want you lying down and your legs spread so far apart that I can see into you." I whispered into her ear as my pointer finger traced a line down her torso to the spot I was talking about.

"I want you to look at me with your eyes half lidded from desire and you to stare at me as I approach you. Once I am looking down at you on the bed, I would strip, reading myself for the night to come. But before I get a chance to crawl on top of you, I watch as you slide two fingers into yourself." I was now rubbing her clit with my thumb as the rest of my hand lay near her hip. She was thrusting against my erection, giving me pleasure as well.

"I want you to scream out my name when you cum from the use of your own hand and the thought of me. I want to know that a thought, is all it takes. That you desire me so much, you don't need anything more than that."

She was moaning and whimpering now, and my hands ceased all action. Her chest heaved with her deep breaths, making her breasts bounce in front of my face. And I couldn't help but to start to lick on one, making her breathing even more erratic.

I released her and then went to put my lips at her ear. "And then, I want to fuck you."

She let out a moan and ground against me again. "I want to fuck you so hard that your pussy swells and you have a lost feeling when we finally finish and I pull out. I want you to moan for more, even when you're too exhausted to continue. To beg me to fuck you in your sleep just so you have the feeling of being full. I want my mouth to wander every part of your body, sucking on anything that tastes like you. I want you to cum into my mouth so that your sweet flavor runs down my throat and becomes a part of me."

"Edward, please." she begged. "I can't..."

She fell backwards onto my legs, her legs still straddling me. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. The way she was bent and her chest heaving. The cold air hit the spot she was sitting a moment ago and I knew _exactly_ where she had been, her juices were on my skin now. And I knew that I couldn't take anymore. I needed it as much as she did.

I brought her body back up to mine and then flipped us down on the bed so that she was on the bottom. I let the tip of my cock tease her wet entrance for a moment, before sliding only and inch into her, then pulling out.

"Edward." She moaned. "Edward, stop teasing. Please, I need you."

With that, I _slammed_ my whole self into her, letting out a grunt as she moaned. And as soon as I felt her clamp around me, all control was lost. There was no teasing, no fantasizing, there was just me and her. Edward and Bella becoming one. Giving each other the pleasure that only the other could provide.

My thrusts were anything but gentle and I could feel the bed move beneath us as I got towards the end.

"God, Bella." I breathed out, not being able to believe how _good_ she felt. "You're amazing." I thrust into her again at a different angle, making her scream.

"YES! OH, there, Edward. Right there!"

And I gave her what she wanted. That same spot until I felt her walls start to milk me and I knew we were both close. With one final thrust, we came together and I rolled over so that she could collapse onto my chest.

I pulled out of her and we both made a noise, not like the feeling of losing what we had just had. Together, our chests heaved as we tried to control our breathing while the sweat rand down our bodies. We were especially sweaty from the weather there.

She kissed my chest and I her hair (the only place I could reach without moving).

"I love you." I told her.

She sighed happily. "And I you."

We knew we didn't have to say it. We never did. Everything that needed to be said was proved through our actions. But to me, it just felt wrong without it. To fall asleep without saying those three words. I wished there was a stronger phrase or something less cliche to say after just having sex. Everyone says that, sometimes even if they didn't mean it. But Bella and I? We _always _meant it. It seemed that the ones who didn't mean it, cheapened the phrase. What Bella and I had is pure, and I wished I could find something special for me to say instead. Something that would let her know I loved her, but was our phrase. Something that wasn't tainted.

"You are my life."

* * *

**Yes, go on and say it. "Damn, ashel-13. Two lemons in one chapter?" Yes, that's right, my friends. I knew you guys were looking forward to a lemon and the one on the beach just didn't seem nasty enough...lol. Not to mention (though I am so i don't really get that saying) that i haven't updated in a while, so that's my gift to you. I know, it's not much, but I AM sorry it took so long.**

**Hope all you moms had a GREAT Mother's Day! I wish you all the best.**

**So i lost the sheet of paper that had a list of all the questions people asked so, i guess I'll make my own up: Ashel-13 asked, "What is a guilty pleasure of your's?"**

**Answer: Good question, ashel-13! Well to tell you the truth, and you are ALL going to disown me after this, i swear to god. BUT, I have a few TV shows that I like. The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody i used to really like. Don't ask me why, I just did. That was last year though and now i don't pay any attentio to it. Also, I went through a period when i LOVED to watch The Nanny! It was a terrific show, and i found myself laughing at it. Though I'm sure that most of you have NO IDEA what the hell I'm talking about. It's an "old" show nowadays. But ah...so fun! There Is a movie that i LOVE and eveyone shuns me for it. Around the World in 80 Days with Jackie Chan..SOOOO FUNNY! I watched it once because nothing was on TV and it was on the Disney channel and i was laughing hysterically throughout it. I now own it and I don't think anyone else sees the humor in it, but GOD...there are parts I'm thinking of right now that have me laughing. **

**So there you have it. Please still read even though you are just at the tip of the iceburg of how truly derranged I am...haha.**

**OH we are only 102 reviews away from Review Crew Day!**

**Over and Out,**

**ashel-13**


	68. Goodbye Ruby Tuesday

**MAY 13****TH**** MARK THE DATE! IT IS OFFICAIL REVIEW CREW DAY!!**

**That's right. I would like to thank all of you for reaching an astounding 5,000 reviews for this story! So on May 13****th****, every year, everyone can consider themselves part of the Review Crew (I know, big honor…lol)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I thought we covered this. These repetitions are getting as annoying as weight lifting reps. but without the perk of looking better. How awesome would it be if you could just keep writing disclaimers and then lose weight or gain muscle while doing so? I will work on this and alert you when it works.**

**To the Review Crew. You always were the perfect fan.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Especially those that decided to go back and review every chapter they hadn't in order to help me reach my goal. WOW! When I said that I was ending the story, I didn't plan on getting 5,000 reviews. No where close to it. I thought that MAYBE once I finished and it was complete that someone MIGHT review and I'd eventually reach the big 5,000. But before we're even done? CRAZY!! AND I LOVE IT. So thank you. **

**So my little brother was attempting to help me on things to do while in Mexico. He came up with and idea that was an inside joke between us, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit it in here or not. It really doesn't make any sense, but I applaud him for the effort nonetheless. The Hiding Monkey Tour is actually supposed to take place in Australia…rolls eyes. My little brother obviously didn't get that. **

**I'm typing on his lap top so he can play WoW and it is a little retarded. I'm not used to the keys and the grammar on here is annoyingly correct. I HATE that…lol. So if things seem a little off to my other chapters, that's why. **

**As I eat out of my broken box of Wheat Thins, I have one more thing to say, ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to light shining on my eyes, making my eyelids glow red. I groaned as I threw my arm over my eyes, not quite ready to get out of bed. I heard a soft chuckle sound from beside me, and forced my eyes to open one at a time. I was awarded magnificently for my effort.

Edward was propped up on his elbow staring down at me. His disheveled hair shone in the sunlight, looking more red than usual and looking soft as silk. His chest was still bare, mush like the rest of him. The rest that was covered my the blankets of the bed, much to my disappointment, but for our sake, perhaps that was a good thing. My eyes finally fell onto his face and that lopsided smirk was on his face and his eyes were already glazed over with lust and passion.

He looked my in the eyes, as if daring me to try to look anywhere other than those sparkling green eyes, that seemed a fraction darker than usual. But his eyes suddenly trailed downward. It took me a moment to even realize he wasn't looking at me anymore. I followed his eyes down to see what he was staring at.

The blankets of the bed were at my waist, leaving my entire upper body exposed. I looked up at Edward again to find a wide grin on his face.

Though the sight was nothing new to him, I felt uncomfortable being so exposed to him. It was one thing to be in the throws of passion, tossing all caution and insecurities into the wind wanting and yearning just for that simple touch. But it was something else all together to bare all in the daylight, not masked by passion or darkness that seemed to be a blanket of security.

I pulled the covers up to my neck as my face started to burn at being so exposed. And I didn't even no how long I lay like that. I rolled over to have my back face Edward, trying to hide my embarrassment and clenching my eyes shut.

I heard shifting from behind me and I just wanted the bed to swallow me whole at that moment. Instead, I felt a hand grab at the blankets in was still gripping and holding up to my neck.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. His lips were so close to my ear that the sound almost tickled at sent a shiver of pleasure down my body. Despite whatever situation I was in at the time, Edward had the magical power to make me aroused with the smallest touch or the lightest whisper.

"Bella, why are you hiding yourself from me?" he asked and then kissed the spot below my ear that made me gasp nearly every time he kissed there. His hand tugged the blankets down. I had a good grip on them, but I was nothing when he wanted to use his strength on me.

My eyes still remained shut, not quite ready to face him. He only pulled the sheets down a little. Only enough to expose my neck and shoulders.

"Please look at me." he begged quietly into my ear. A simple request but with Edward's voice it was unintentionally seductive.

I couldn't deny him anything, so I rolled over to face him and opened my eyes cautiously. The heat in my face that had calmed down a little flared up again at the sight of him.

"Bella," he chuckled, "Love, why are you blushing? You have no reason to be embarrassed." He assured me.

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked into me again. "Bella, do not hide yourself from me." That smirk appeared on his face again. "I was just simply enjoying the beautiful view."

His lips met mine softly and tenderly, as if to convey how much he loved me. I didn't doubt it. Not anymore. There was a time, at the beginning, I suppose, when I never thought he could feel the same way about me. That I was just something to keep busy with for the summer. A distraction. But not any more.

I knew, without a doubt in my mind, that he loved with every ounce of his being. Every beat of his heart belonged to me and every fiber of him was for only me to touch. He was mine and I was his. We were both possessive of the other, but when the other is all you want, it doesn't matter. We didn't get angry at the other's jealousy, we accepted it, and in my case, it was quite the turn on.

No, even though that kiss was meant to display all of that, I didn't need it. Not any more. He didn't need to convince me any more. And I wanted to show him that.

I let my hands wander to his neck and pulled him closer to me. He was shocked for a moment, but then smiled into the kiss and allowed me to deepen it. My hands went from his neck, down to his broad shoulders, down to trace every indentation of his chest and even lower to his abdominals.

His were just as eager as my own. His right went to hold the nape of my neck, keeping me as close as our skin would allow, while his left traced the contours of my collarbone.

Just as I was about to pull away to breath, he moved his lips down to my neck. His labored breathing was not lost to me, but mine was just as bad as he licked and sucked his way down my neck.

I let my dull nails scratch lightly at the skin on his abs, feeling them ripple at my touch and his breathing. He moaned just as I did with the actions.

But he suddenly stopped and in a flash his face was even with mine. Our eyes locked, both of our chests heaving for air.

"Bella, why did you do that?" he asked with a serious face. Serious, and a little hurt.

"Didn't…I mean, I thought you wouldn't mind." I said to him. I just wanted to kiss him. I didn't understand why that would hurt him so much.

"No, why did you cover yourself?" he asked, his brows knitting together and his forehead creasing slightly. "I love to look at you. Does that bother you?" he asked in sincere voice.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry if I made you think that. It wasn't that at all. It was just…well, different." I tried to explain. "I just wasn't expecting it." I assured him.

"You know how beautiful you are, right?" I asked. He wasn't trying to flatter me. His forehead was still creased. It wasn't a compliment. He really wanted to make sure that I knew. He was making sure that I believed that. That I knew he loved me.

"I knew how beautiful _you_ think I am." I answered with a smile.

"Do you still not believe me?" he asked.

I put a hand on his cheek and he briefly closed his eyes at the touch. "I believe you, Edward. I do." I answered softly. And it was true…mostly. I knew how beautiful he thought I was, and I knew how beautiful I felt with him…around him. That was what truly mattered. Did what I think I looked like really have any significance if I felt even better then what a mirror reflected back? No. I was beautiful with Edward. _That_ was what mattered.

"Good." he smiled and then nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck, as if he was smelling me. I giggled at him and raise the hand that was on his cheek, into his hair.

He suddenly groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight grip.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can't we just do this all day?" he asked. He picked his head up and looked at me with a smile. "Well this and maybe a couple other things." He smiled.

I kissed his silky bronze hair. "I don't think the rest of the family will approve." I told him as I continued to play with his hair as he began to kiss my neck again.

"Edward." I meant for it to be the beginning of a sentence. For it to be the start of telling him we should get up, but instead it came out as a moan. Oops.

In response, he swung his leg over my waist and rolled over on top of me, starting to dip his head lower, bringing more kisses down to the base of my neck.

With each kiss and lick, the thought of moving was pushed farther from my mind. That is, until the room phone started to buzz. I looked down at Edward, who was doing an excellent job of ignoring the sound by continuing to kiss my collarbone.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to ignore it so well. I reached my hand towards the bedside table, and as I put my hand on the phone, Edward looked up at me. "Don't answer it." he warned. Almost as if he was daring me to do it and find out the consequences.

I picked it up and held it to my ear, giving my lover a smug smile. "Hello?" I asked. Edward glared at me.

"Hi Bella, it's Esme." She answered. "Did Alice get a hold of you yet?"

"Good morning, Esme. No she didn't. Why?" I asked. My eyes were on Edward as he smiled mischievously and then lowered his head to my collarbone and continued to kiss away.

"Oh, I think she has taken it upon herself to plan out our activities." Esme laughed.

Edward's hands were massaging the skin on my hips as we talked, making it incredibly difficult to focus.

"Yeah, that sounds like Alice." I laughed, but it came out breathless and I cursed the effect the sexy man on top of me had on me.

"She has so many things planned." Esme continued with a laugh. "I swear we will be doing more the rest of this week then Carlisle and I have done our entire trip."

Edward's mouth was suddenly on my left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth as his hand kneaded the right. I gasped right into the phone, not even remembering I had it.

"Bella? Are you alright, dear?" Esme asked in a concerned voice.

Edward carried on his tongue licking and sucking on my breast as my breathing became heavier. "Yeah." I said in an airy voice. "I just..." I gasped again as Edward's hand found it's way to my clit and rubbed against it. "Spider." was the brilliant excuse I came up with.

Edward looked up at me with a smug smile before moving down my body. I was becoming very afraid of what other noises he was going to make me make as I was on the phone with his mother.

"Oh, I hate those." Esme said. I was almost becoming frustrated at her want for pleasant conversation. "But like I was saying about Alice. I think she was planning on all of us meeting in the lobby again at nine thirty. You and Edward took off so fast last night, she didn't have time to tell you." Esme giggled.

"Edward wasn't so good last night." I said, directly taking and aim at him.

He glared at me, and then, without any notice, stuck his finger into me. I moaned out loud and bucked my hips up towards him. He just smiled and kissed just above my clit.

"Bella?" I heard Esme ask.

"Feel so good. Edward didn't _feel_ so good last night. That's why we went to the room in such a hurry." I explained and then covered the receiver with my hand so she couldn't hear any other outbursts from me.

Edward removed his finger only to replace it with tongue, making me writhe beneath him. His hands spread my legs apart wider and then went to grab my ass to pull me closer to his mouth. I was biting my lip trying to stay quiet, but the moans continued to come out.

"…and that what Carlisle and I did last time we went there. Alice may want to go again though." Esme was explaining something, but I couldn't, for the life of me concentrate on what it was.

"Uh-huh." I agreed. "You know, Esme, I need to get ready if we're meeting by nine thirty." I said, but my voice sounded whiny.

"But it's only seven thirty, dear." she said.

Edward's tongue continued to plunge in and out of me.

"Yep. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I cut off the conversation there. I didn't even bother to hang up the phone. I just let it drop to the floor and my hand were in Edward's hair, forcing him deeper.

He suddenly just backed away and sat up on his knees, looking down at me and letting me have a fantastic view of the aroused god in front of me.

"Did you and my mother have a nice chat?" he asked me.

By this point my arousal was painful and I just wanted to get rid of it. I rubbed my legs together trying to create some sort of friction, but Edward was kneeling between them making that impossible.

Instead, I let my hand travel down my body, prepared to finish the job myself. But on the way down, it was stopped by Edward's strong grasp.

"Allow me." he said so seductively, it almost brought on my release just by his voice.

I thought he would push my hand away and replace it with his incredibly long shaft, but instead, he guided my hand down to my core, not letting it go. He rubbed my hand up and down me. I had to admit it was incredibly erotic. Pleasuring myself with his hand on top was for some reason really hot. I watched as our two hands did nothing but rub me.

He abruptly stopped our movement and then slid my hand to my opening, making my hand collect the juices spilling out of me. Without a word, he raise my hand to his mouth and licked from my wrist up to my middle finger.

"Edward." I moaned. He just smiled down at me. He was really beginning to frustrate me, and quite frankly piss me off. He was teasing me to the brink and then denying me what I wanted most.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. If you do not shove yourself inside of me within the next three seconds, I swear to God, I will make you regret it." I yelled at him but I wasn't sure exactly how affective my yelling was since I was breathing so heavily.

The next thing I knew Edward was already on top of me and thrusting wildly in and out. He grabbed my calves and placed my legs over he shoulders creating a delicious new feeling, and allowing him deeper into me.

"You are…so fuckin'…sexy when you're mad." he got out in between thrusts and through gritted teeth.

I kept my eyes open the whole time, loving the exotic view I had of him thrusting into me and the way my body was laid out. It didn't take long for either of us to cum. Apparently he was as ready as I was, a comfort in knowing that he was torturing himself as he tortured me.

We laid together very satisfied for only a moment.

Edward nuzzled my neck. "Mmmm. I wasn't lying, you know." He said against my skin. "The way your chest heaves with your deep breaths when you're angry is quite arousing."

"Then maybe you should piss me off more often." I laughed a breathy laugh. "Then again, probably not. I could deny you this sort of pleasure." I told him.

"You have learned well from Rose and Alice, I see." He mused. "But you wouldn't be able to resist me anyways." He said and I could imagine the smug smile he had on his face.

I moved away from him. "Oh no?" I challenged.

He let out an exasperated sight. "Bella, we've done this before. And do I have to remind you who won that bet?" he asked.

I knew he was right, but my damn pride wanted to argue. "I bet I can resist you for the rest of the day, and night." I said trying to be confident.

"Alright, you try that." He smiled and trailed his index finger, making zig zag lines down my chest.

"How about we start in the lobby?" I suggested.

He leaned up to kiss me. "I couldn't agree more."

Well we finally ended up showering and getting ready. Although showering consisted of a bit more than washing once we decided to save water by doing it together. And I got dressed into me bra and panties before Edward decided to rip them off.

But even with all of our little "interruptions" to us getting ready for the day, we were only two minutes late to the lobby, and the first ones there. Carlisle and Esme joined us next.

"Well, we honestly didn't think you two would be the first ones down here." Esme said, winking at me. "A spider." She laughed to which Carlisle chuckled.

"I could hear the heavy breathing from the other side of the bed." Carlisle laughed. "Sounded like Esme had called a 900 number."

As if to save me from my death of embarrassment, the elevator doors opened with a "ding" and out stepped Alice and Jasper. Alice was her usual perky self, but Jasper had the same goofy grin that Carlisle and Edward had on their faces.

The "ding" sounded again and out stepped Rosalie straightening her shirt and a disheveled looking Emmett with the same grin. Oh god, we were a group of sex fiends.

"Where to today, Alice?" I asked not wanting to dwell on the fact that we all knew what the others were doing this morning. The same as everyone else.

"We are going on a tiny little cruise. Just around the shore. During the day we will scuba dive and swim, and then at night, the boat is full of alcohol and partying." She explained with a smile.

"Three cheers for a Booze Cruise!" Emmett yelled.

Once again we had taken a limo to the boat that was our cruise. Let me rephrase. This was not boat. I could barely call it a yacht. It was huge. Massive for it not to be an actual cruise ship. But we walked on board with our bags of swim suits and towels, and clothes for the partying evening.

"Okay. Let's scuba!" Rose said as she was probably just anxious to see how many guys would ogle her in a swim suit.

Edward pulled me into an embrace. "You know, you and me could find somewhere else to be while they go swimming." He suggested.

I pushed myself away from him slightly. "No thank you. I have a bet to win." I smiled at my first time turning down an invitation from Edward. But I knew there would be plenty more. Oh yes, there would be more indeed.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't even get to where I wanted to on this chapter. Sorry. I went off on the HUGE hotel room tangent and that was totally not planned. It just kind of came out. **

**I decided to name the chapters in Mexico according to the day they are on. So They wont make sense for the chapter itself, just so that you know the time frame. The next chapter, because it will still be Tuesday will have a more fitting title. Does that makes sense? I'm not even sure...haha.**

**Okay well Question Time. totallyvamptastic asked: If you had to have one song played whever you entered a room for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

**Answer: Wow, I LOVE that question. Hmmm...I think it would have to be something incredible ridiculous that would make people turn and look. Like maybe "You Sexy Thing" because that would be hilarious. Or "Saturday Night" by Bay City Rollers...hahah..FUNNY! Maybe the Bee Gee's "Stayin Alive" because I'm cool like that. BUT I DO know that my perfect song for walking away from explosions in slow motion would definitely be Kashmir by Led Zeppelin. Man. It perfect. Sometimes I actually walk in slow motion to it on my iPod...haha. Yes, I AM that cool...lol**

**Well until next time,**

**ashel-13**


	69. Booze Cruise

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. The other day my little brother and I came up with an entire dialogue of Stephenie Meyer asking me to write a lemon for her. It went on for like a half hour. I played the role of Ashel-13 and Kevin played the role of Stephenie Meyer. THIS is the kind of thing I do in my spare time. I almost feel sorry for **_**myself.**_

**To the Review Crew. You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good on top it. When I dream of doing you all night, scratches all down my back, you keep me right on. Please tell me you guys appreciate that song...lol. **

**So, voting for the denaliclan awards ends on May 22****nd****. Vote for your favorite stories. I'm sure your favorite authors would appreciate it. The link is on my profile. I already voted for all my favs. Man, some were hard to chose between. **

**To someone who reviewed saying noting but, "no offense, but this story is kinda dragging on and on and on..." There's not a whole lot to say. I'm sorry you feel that way and sorry that you wasted your time on my massive novel…lol. 68 chapters is a lot…believe me, I know, but I always said I would make it as long as you guys read it. I hope you find many other stories that keep your interest better than this one. **

**I am glad that so many of you liked the line about them being sex fiends...lol. I love you guys. You totally get my sense of humor and it makes me happy. There are so many people I would like to dedicate this chapter to. There were so many reviews and they literally took ma an hour to read...lol.**

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently. It's been really hard. I've had exams and with my new job I'm working longer and more often so it's hard to update as much as I used to. Perhaps it will be better once school is over and I can do the sequel. **

**Oh...recap, shall we? Bella drunk giddiness and laughing. Edward drunk hotness and truth serum. Okay. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

It wasn't fair. Really, it wasn't. Bella came out in her blue swimsuit and I was already about to beg and plead, and if necessary, grovel for her forgiveness. To tell her I was being an ass and too cocky for my own good. I knew that if she really wanted to resist me, she could. The effect I have on her could never rival what it is she does to me.

And in that swimsuit. I internally groaned in frustration. I knew that she probably wouldn't even kiss me or let me hold her the entire day. And when we had less then a week together before we were apart, even a minute wasted was far too much.

There was a whole group going out into the water. Approximately 20 that were getting dressed in the gear. Wet suites and oxygen tanks were being helped put on by professionals. The one pro that was helping Bella into her wetsuit I was keeping an eye on. I didn't like that he was talking to her, and making her laugh as he helped her put her arms through the suit. And before too long, I couldn't take the torture any longer and marched over to where they were standing.

"...stop being a centipede." the pro laughed, as he ended the end of some joke. Bella threw her head back in laughter.

"Bella, love, who's your friend?" I asked as I approached her and some guy that looked like he should be from California. He had tanned skin and blond hair...the epitome of a beach bum.

"Oh!" she jumped a little, clearly not seeing me coming. "Edward, this is Chad. He's going to be out with the group. He's a pro." she smiled. Chad ran a hand through his shaggy blond mane with a cocky smile as if she had just said he won People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive.

I didn't like him. He was an arrogant ass that probably thought he could get any woman he wanted into bed. Well, I could think of four women that would not even be tempted if he proposed that offer.

He gave me a 'sup' nod, rather than actually acknowledging an introduction. No hand shake, no 'hi, how are you', just a slight incline of his head.

"So," he started. Oh god, he sounded like Keanu Reeves from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. "Who are you?"

I smiled as I wrapped my hands around Bella's waist from behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder, claiming her as mine. "I'm Edward." I said shortly and in a bored tone, as I turned my head to the side and kissed Bella's neck, smiling once she shivered at the contact.

"Are you like, her cousin or something?" he asked. I was tempted to roll my eyes, but decided to have more fun with this Keanu wannabe. Clearly he had seen Point Break one too many times.

I chuckled into her neck before looking at Chad with only raising me eyes. "Yeah...or something." I said, kissing her neck again.

"Excuse us, Chad." Bella said, breathlessly. He nodded and walked away, making me chuckle at the idiocy of the boy. Bella turned around to face me with a small smile on her face. "Edward?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "What exactly was that about?"

I looked at her, deciding to tell the honest truth. "I didn't like Johnny Utah over there talking to you like you were the next 'babe' to get into his bed."

"Aw, Edward Cullen was jealous." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I have been jealous before." I pointed out. "Unless you thought me throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you away was merely for my own enjoyment."

"It's still a little flattering that I can bring that out in you." She leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on my lips, and I stood there frozen.

Bella immediately took a step back and started to look around before she locked her worried eyes with mine again. "What? What did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing." I assured her, shaking my head. "I was just surprised that you kissed me." I said.

She let out a small giggle and then started to play with the zipper to my wet suit. "In case you never noticed, we've done a lot more than kissing."

"I know, I just thought that with the bet and everything…" I trailed off.

"Edward, just because I wont sleep with you tonight doesn't mean I can't kiss and hold my very loving and attractive boyfriend." Her hands started to play with the hair on the back of my neck. "Besides, you aren't the only one that gets jealous and there are two Barbies over there, that have been looking at you." She smiled.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her and lean down to capture her lips in a kiss that was anything but chaste.

"Come on, guys, let's get into the water. There's a group of guys that wont stop staring at Rose so I want to get her covered by as much water as possible." Emmett said, dragging Rose along by the hand. She shook her head with a smile, allowing Emmett to drag her away for once.

"Is there are rule that all the guys on this ship have to be such creeps?" Jasper complained as he and Alice came to stand next to Bella and I.

"No. Because then you boys wouldn't be allowed on." Alice teased as she pinched Jasper's cheek, making me and Bella laugh.

"I'm serious guys. Alice has already been asked by two guys for her phone number. I was right beside her when they did it too." Jasper complained.

"Yeah, well, I had my hands full with the president of the Keanu Reeves fan club." I told him.

"Well, while you big, strong, possessive men argue over who had to defend their woman more, we're going to get our tank and head to the water." Alice said, taking Bella's hand and pulling her along. Bella looked back and winked at me as they walked away.

I let out a groan and pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought about how much I just wanted to rip that wet suit off her body and take her in the crystal water. It would be so romantic and beautiful.

"Dude, what's irking you?" Jasper asked. I sighed and then told him about the bet.

"What do you get if you win?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't an official bet. It was more like her own little challenge for the day. I was such an ego maniac this morning that I don't really blame her for wanting to teach me a lesson."

"Well, let's go get them before another Bill and Ted try to take our girls." He said as he smacked me on my back.

We found the rest of the group in the water. My mom and dad where there already splashing around and diving under the water. I loved their ability to be so childlike when they wanted to be. I assumed that having all of their children older and more responsible let them have more fun with us rather than them feel the need to lecture us.

One by one, we each pulled our goggles down and dove underwater. Bella and I were the last to join our friends. But once we were beneath the surface, it was as if we were in a whole different world. The farther down we swam, the more stunning this world of blue became.

It was so clear, as if I wasn't even wearing goggles. Schools of colorful fish swam right past us, as if we weren't even there, they just carried on swimming. Coral reefs were at the bottom and we watched as eels left one hole and slid into another. When one jumped out near Bella, she jumped underwater, flailing her arms and flippers, trying to get away from it. I was by her side in a second, looking through her yellow rimmed goggles and into her deep brown eyes.

As I stared at her, I didn't even need to see the rest of her face to know she was smiling. I could see it clearly in her eyes. I smiled back, knowing that she could tell as well as I had. For the rest of the time, we swam together, with our hands locked together. Whenever we would see something brilliant a gentle squeeze was felt on our hands.

We eventually found the others as well and the eight of us decided to play tag around a coral reef…Emmett's idea. But soon we saw that the sun above the water was beginning to set and as the others headed up, Bella and I took once last swim around. We came across a turtle that was so large, it almost looked like it could eat Bella.

After that we headed to the surface, realizing that even if we wanted to stay under for longer, we couldn't. Our oxygen tanks would soon be empty. I pulled myself onto the boat and whopped my tank and goggles off, then reached a hand overboard to help Bella up.

Once on deck, we noticed the others from our group simply lounging around on the dock, some staring at us since we were the last ones up, as they waited for the open bar to start. I knew some of the guys were watching and was certain that some girls were as well from the glares Bella was giving out. I tried to ignore them as I unzipped Bella's wet suit and then my own.

As soon as that was done, Alice and Rose came fully dressed and make-up done already, and snatched Bella away from me. Alice was wearing a short, lime green dress. It was tighter on top, but flared out after he chest, making her truly look like a beautiful Tinkerbelle. She had always had that pixie-ness about her. I was sure that I would fly into 'protective brother' mode with her looking so gorgeous, but I knew Jasper wouldn't leave her side for a moment when she looked like that, and that set my mind at ease, knowing I only had to look out for Bella.

Rose, was as always, a vision. Her golden hair was perfectly straight and shining in the orange light the setting sun was giving off. She was wearing a tight red dress that went down to her knees. It had thin straps keeping it up, but it was so tight that if one of those straps snapped off, it would still stay up. Of course the length of the dress combined with the heels she was wearing made her legs look even longer then they were. I almost felt sorry for Emmett at the amount of attention she was going get from different guys on the ship.

Bella was able to utter out a quick, "bye" before she was taken away to be dressed. So I stood alone on the deck staring after her, longingly, until I realized I was still only in my swim suit. I left the gear for the pros to pick up as I went to fetch my bag and change in a bathroom.

Once I had changed into a light weight white button down shirt and khaki pants, I went out and found Emmett and Jasper chatting with my parents, the girls no where in sight.

"Hello mom, dad." I greeted them. "Did you have a good time diving?" I asked.

"Yes, we did. We said we would do it before we left Mexico." My father answered.

"I have to say though, I didn't think we'd be playing tag." My mother joked. "That was quite the work out. No need for a diet or treadmill if I do things like that." She laughed.

"Mrs. Cullen, you would never need such things." Jasper complimented her.

"Easy, boy." Emmett laughed.

"Yes, we already gave you our blessing to marry Alice. No need to keep sucking up." My dad laughed.

My mom turned to my dad. "Well maybe if other men told me that, I wouldn't need to hear it from my soon to be son-in-law." She said.

My father leaned closer to her, attempting to whisper into her ear, but unfortunately, I was close enough to hear. "Why tell you when I could just _show_ you?" I shuddered away as my mother giggled.

"Let's dance, darling." She said, getting up and grabbing my dad's hand.

"Anything for you, my love." He said tenderly as they left the deck and went into the boat where there was a D.J. playing and the free bar was going on.

I turned back to the boys with a smile on my face. "So, I see that you two will have your hands full tonight."

"Honestly man, when don't we?" Emmett asked. "For once though, I wish that Rose would just let me punch out a guy. I swear to god if someone grabs her ass tonight, I will kill them."

"Oh, so there's an open bar tonight. Do we need a D.D?" I asked.

"Edward, none of us will be driving." Jasper reminded me.

"I know, but I was just thinking that if any of us wanted to do something stupid after getting smashed, there should be someone there to stop it." I said, trying to think ahead.

"Dude, mom and dad are here. How bad could it get? Besides, we're not _that_ bad when it comes to drinking." Emmett said.

I shrugged, agreeing. None of us were that bad. But I knew the drinking age was 18 which meant Bella could have anything she wanted. And if she was going to drink, then I wouldn't make her do it alone. But again, our parents were there, so how bad could it really get?

"Hello, boys." I could hear the smile on Bella's face from behind me. I was frozen, I didn't even turn around to see her at first. Instead I saw Rose run up and kiss Emmett on the cheek and Alice run to the arms of Jasper.

Then, I turned slowly to my waiting Bella. My breath caught in my throat at the site. She was magnificent. She wore a tight, black velvet dress that reached her thigh. Not too short, but short enough to show of her fantastic legs. The top almost acted as a corset, pushing her breasts together to create amazing cleavage. There was a strap that went from the right side of the dress, behind her neck and connected with the left side. Her hair was clearly dried with a blow dryer, giving it a crazy and sexy feeling, while still looking relaxed.

She smiled as she stepped closer to me. "You like it?" she asked, turning in a circle.

"I think I might have my hands full tonight." I murmured to myself.

"Actually, if memory serves me right, you can't have your hands full of anything tonight." She laughed. "But come morning…that's a different story." She whispered in my ear.

I was about to throw her up against the nearest wall, when Rose knocked me out of my little thought. "Hey, let's go to the bar. Edward, you need to make sure Bella enjoys herself. She doesn't drink. We'll besides with Jasper and Emmett, apparently." She laughed. "Make sure she gets something tasty."

I nodded, letting her know I would try my best to please Bella. I held out my arm for her to take, which she did and the six of us headed to the bar. The inside was packed with people dancing, the majority of the crowd was around the bar, but it seemed to part like the Red Sea as we walked right the bar. It was almost annoying the way people were staring. All of the men's eyes were roaming the girls and I moved my arm to put it around Bella's waist. It was not lost to Bella that just as many women were staring at me, Jasper and Emmett. She put her hand on my chest as we walked, to make sure other women could see that I was her's.

Once we got to the bar, it was almost comical the way people got up, vacating their seats so we could sit. But instead of letting Bella have her own chair, I pulled her onto my lap.

**BPOV**

I loved that Edward made me sit on his lap rather than on my own bar stool. It let everyone in the room know that we were together and that they shouldn't even bother trying to approach us. However, Jasper and Emmett didn't think of the same thing. Alice was sitting besides us with Jasper beside her, and there was already a guy hanging around her, whispering in her ear.

"Bella, right?" I heard the distinct surfer accent of Chad. I guess the sitting on Edward's lap thing didn't work exactly how we wanted it to.

I looked up at the well dressed boy. If my idea of good-looking wasn't shattered by Edward's impossibly good looks, I would have said that Chad was a fine looking man. He had shaggy blond hair and crystal blue eyes that were almost the same shade as Rosalie's. From seeing him earlier in his swim suit, he also had a nice body.

"Hello Chad." I greeted politely.

"And you're her cousin, Edward, right?" he asked. I said he was good looking, not intelligent. I wanted to burst out laughing right there, but held it together. Yes, I _always_ sit on my cousin's lap.

"Yes. Good evening, Chad." Edward greeted him. I turned to smile at Edward, loving that he was playing around with the Chad's cousin assumption. "Hey, _coz_, I think you have a little something right here." He said, motioning to his mouth with his finger.

Thinking that I had lipstick on my face or something I started to wipe at the corner of my mouth, not wanting to embarrass myself.

"No, no." Edward said shaking his head pathetically at me. "Here," he said exasperated. "I'll get it."

He leaned in and captured my lips with his own, moving tenderly against mine. His hand went up to cup my face and mine clumped a fist full of his shirt, bringing him closer to me. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I immediately opened for him. As soon as I did, he moved his hand to the back of my neck, forcing us as tightly together as we could be as our tongues battled for dominance. In the end I won (or he let me win) and I explored his mouth.

We stopped when we heard a cough . I turned to see Chad staring at us. "I think you got it." He said, sounding annoyed. Was he serious? _He _was annoyed? He was hitting on me, thinking that the man I made out with was my cousin, and we were annoying _him_? "You two must be very close." He said.

Edward smiled as his hand which had been on my waist, rose up the velvet of my dress and cupped my breast. He kissed the side of my neck and looked at Chad. "Yes, we're _very_ close." He answered.

My heart was pounding loudly against my chest and I had to remind myself to breath so I didn't pass out on my poor cousin.

"Cool. So do you guys like have nick names for each other?" Chad asked. "When my sister and I were little I called her Ugly Butt and she called me Douche Bag." He told us. I had a feeling he just wanted us to have revolting nick names for each other as well.

"We do actually have nick names for each other." Edward said, with false shock. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Chad smiled, proudly, obviously missing Edward's sarcasm. "Well, what are they?" He asked, intrigued.

"I call her Lover." Edward answered. "I suppose it's just a secret want of mine." Edward said wistfully, which I almost laughed at his acting ability.

"You want to make love to me?" I asked innocently.

"No." he answered sadly. "I want to fuck the living shit out of you, coz." He said with nonchalance.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a stunned looking Chad. It took him two full moments to recover and then he simply mumbled something about the D.J. and walked away.

I turned to Edward and we both exploded with laughter. Definitely one of the highlights of Mexico so far had been convincing someone that Edward was my cousin and that he wanted to have sex with me. You can't make this kind of shit up.

After that, the six of us stayed at the bar and Alice and Rose kept ordering my drinks, making it a competition to see who's I liked more. Soon Jasper and Emmett joined in as well. Then they all had to drink the winning drink.

We each did this. I was horrible at picking drinks for people since I wasn't a drinker. But when we got to Emmett and I guessed Tangueray and Tonic, I had miraculously been right. Then we all had to drink it.

Before too long, I was laughing at the strangest things. Emmett's elbow kept slipping off the table and Alice hiccupped like there was no tomorrow. Jasper could no longer speak and Rose started to kiss every part of Emmett she could get at. All of these things made me giggle uncontrollably.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled. "your tongue is invading my skin's personal space." He said in such a serious tone that I couldn't _help_ but laugh so hard I started to wiggle in Edward's lap. He let out a small moan, which made me laugh again. I had no idea why he had made the noise, but it sounded quite funny.

"Hey Ed, you a'ight?" Jasper slurred.

Edward's tone was light and normal as if he was simply talking about the weather. "Bella is giving me an erection." He almost yelled. I looked back at Edward's face to find that there was a pleasurable smile on his lips and his eyes were glazed over, moving farther to the back of his head every time I would wiggle on him.

I laughed at his expression, even though it turned me on to no end. There was nothing funny about it, I just laughed as I felt myself become more aroused. "Don't stop baby." He smiled.

"I want a Big Mac!" Alice hiccupped.

"Yeah, let's go get some Whoppers!" Emmett agreed.

And so we stumbled off the ship and our night on the town began.

It was a blurry haze and I didn't remember a thing of what we did out on the town. What I _did_ remember was when Edward and I got back to the hotel. That was something I wasn't ever going to forget.

I stumbled into the room almost tripping over my own two feet. I had found that I was more clumsy with alcohol...big shocker. But Edward went to catch me and we both ended up falling to the ground, him on top of me.

I laughed and he simply smiled down at me. "And what is so funny, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"I'm never on top." he said. "You know, I want to try every position there is with you." he said rolling off me and standing up.

"Is that a fact?" I giggled.

He nodded. "No matter the position, I love the feeling of being in your wet pussy. The way you always clamp around me when your about to cum. It's like every time is the first time." he smiled as he stumbled over to the bed. He flopped himself down on it and I walked over, seeing his obvious arousal against his pants.

I bent my head down and kissed the bulge. "You are so sexy right now." I smiled at him. His eyes opened and he stared at me.

"You are always sexy." he stated with the goofy grin he had the whole night. "But you should get out of that dress. As much as I like feeling you up through the material, that velvet has nothing on your smooth skin."

I stood up with a giggle and in one, slow motion, pulled it over my head, leaving me standing before him, completely naked.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "You weren't wearing underwear?" He pulled me down on top of him, and he began to kiss down my neck. "I could've slid my finger into you countless times tonight." he whispered.

I moaned and got up to undress him, not feeling it was fair that I was the only one without any clothes on. He barely moved as I tore open his shirt and slid his pants and boxers to the ground. He did scoot up on the bed, but then he juts laid there with his erection standing proud.

"Edward, are you just going to lay there?" I giggled.

He looked up at me. "Well, you're not in the bed, now are you? I am just waiting to have your body all over mine."

I smiled and crawled onto the bed. "That's right, come to papa, you lioness." He purred.

But once I was straddling him I turned over so that my ass was by his face. I wanted to pay some attention to that shaft that was standing in the air for me.

"Oh, I like this view too." he said as I bent down to kiss his erection.

"Edward, your cock is so hard for me." I marveled.

"Yeah it is. And your pussy is so wet for me. Do I always do this to you?" he asked, but didn't wait for a response. "I hope so. It's fucking sexy."

I put him in my mouth just a little, and scooted further down, my knees on either side of Edward's head so that I was comfortable. Then I could take more of him into my mouth as my hands stroked what my mouth couldn't reach. After all, he was massive.

He let out a hiss. "Oh shit. FUCK!" he yelled. "My god, Bella." This only encouraged my to go faster and bob my head up and down more. "Let me fuck your mouth." he said as his hand began to roam over my ass. He gently tapped it, making me release him and gasp.

"Yeah, you are a naughty girl." he said, spanking me again. And to my surprise...I liked it. "I want you to sit on my face. Sit Bella." I did as I was told and felt his tongue start to stroke my clit, making me moan. "Keep going." he commanded.

I lowered my head down to his penis again and started to my pace again. We were both moaning into each other at what the other was doing. It was so hard to concentrate on both things at once, but the more I thought about what we were doing, the hotter it was.

I hollowed out my cheeks, creating more of a sucking and he would spank me every now and then, stimulating both me and him. But before too long, it became too much for me to take and though I kept my mouth around him to stifle my scream, my hands went to dig into his muscular thigh.

I came, feeling him lap up every drop that I spilt and he grabbed my ass, pulling it more onto his face to get every little drop. I could feel him expand slightly in my mouth and knew that he was about to come as well. I held on tighter to his thigh, bracing myself, and he exploded into my mouth and down my throat. I finally released him and he flipped me and pulled me to his chest.

"I liked that." he said with a smile.

"Me too." I agreed, kissing him. It was a gentle kiss, slow and sensual.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that, it makes me hard." he stated. I giggled in response. "But you in general do that. Did you know that I almost had sex with you on your father's dinner table?" he asked. "Yep when we went to see Charlie, I just wanted to throw you on there and let daddy know that THIS daddy could pleasure you."

"So many of my fantasies in high school centered around you and me in the Biology room." I giggled, cuddling closer to Edward's body as he pulled the blankets around us.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled. "What else did you fantasize before I even knew you liked me?" he asked.

**EPOV**

I wanted to know more. I felt this need to know more about what she fantasized, what she wanted, how I should please her. And at the moment it seemed that everything I thought just came out of my mouth.

"Of course there's always the janitor's closet fantasy." she giggled. She had been doing that a lot tonight. But I loved it.

"Mmmm...I love the sound of your laugh. And the idea of us in a janitor's closet. It's cliche but with you it would be phenomenal. That's what sex is with you...phenomenal. I like it. A lot. I want to do it with you every day for the rest of our lives, okay?" I asked her.

I was starting to get tired, but I was so horny at the same time. I could feel myself harden at the thought of anther round with Bella. But I heard her yawn.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked her.

"Yes. Do you?" she asked me back.

"I'm really horny, but so tired." I answered which earned me another giggle, making me go even harder. For crying out loud, how can a laugh arouse someone?

"I'm sorry." she apologized, kissing my chest and her eyes closed. Mine did as well.

"I love you. I'll just fuck you more in my dreams." I mumbled.

"'Kay." she answered.

And then everything went black until I started to dream. And oh, what a dream.

* * *

**Yes, I know... "Another lemon?" you might ask in a whiny voice. "When is there going to be a plot and not just sex?" WHEN? I'll tell you when, NEVER! That is my answer...lol**

**Well a TON of you wanted something special for chapter 69...you dirty people. I hope I did a good job with it. I had never read a fanfic before that did this position and obviously I have no experience with it, so I hope it was alright. **

**ALSO, please remember that they were both DRUNK during this. It was supposed to be funny not completely a horny filled lemon. Get it? They act different when they are intoxicated. And there will be flashbacks to what happened when they were out on the town...lol. OH, the things they did.**

**Okay, I HAD to answer this question from my White Bangle Tiger. lynzerxoxo asked, **

**if you could choose to have some sexy-time with a 90's television sitcom star, which one would it be, and why?...(listed below are your possible choices...)  
1.Jonathan Taylor Thomas  
2.Eric from Boy Meets World  
3.Uncle Jesse (Schwing!)  
4.Steve Urkle**

**ANSWER: First off, let me say that I am disappointed that there is no Zach Morris. Now, that being said I'm gonna go through these one at a time. GOD, this is a hard question.** **Steve Urkle. Though those suspenders where BEYOND sexy, I always thought he belonged with Laura and so I would rule him out. Uncle Jesse. OMC...John Stamos as Uncle Jesse made me LOVE the name Jesse for a boy and even as I child and even when he had the mullet, he was delicious. But you know, a married guy with twins, I don't want to be a home wrecker. Eric from Boy Meets World. Swear to god I could spend a whole day gushing over him. I thought he was my soul mate...the male me. But when he was in College. When they were all in high school he was like the too cool older brother the had ego problems. But when they were all in college he was like retarded funny and amazing and AWESOME and a sexy beast (and a little chubby...in a cute way.) And that brings us to Jonathan Taylor Thomas. He mad me love the name Randy when he was on Home Improvement. Mmmm. But now he might have tetanus due to nipple piercings and that's just not good. So, I have come to a conclusion I would like to have sexy time with...drum roll please...Eric from Boy Meets World. Oh Will Freddle. Yes, I'm sure we would laugh all through the sex. **

**You guys had some great questions so I will use them all eventually, though it might not be till the sequel.**

**Till next we meet, **

**ashel-13**


	70. Waiting For Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I know what you're all thinking, "Edward, Bella, awesomeness? This must be Stephenie Meyer." But you are mistaken, my friends. For I am ashel-13.**

**To the Review Crew. I'm miserable up here without you.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lauren-xo for her amazing review. It really put a smile on my face and I loved it. To those of you that agreed with my Eric from Boys Meets World choice...I know, it was a hard decision. Gr33nJ3w3lRain for commenting on my bottom A.N...haha. **

**I know the title sucks but there are no good songs with Wednesday. **

**WOW...I am seriously honored at the amount of people that are now calling me the Queen of Lemons...hahah...that is just too funny to me, but I love it. Does that make you guys my royal subjects? If so, can you PLEASE fetch me an Edward Cullen (and make him talk dirty?). **

**Just so you all know. Yes, the 69 was planned for that chapter. Believe me, if it wasn't for that and the expectations I figured you guys had for it, I would have never tried to write it. You have no idea the extent I go to to make sure that I get all of the sex right…haha. **

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter, it made me laugh too. I think my favorite line was when Edward said something like, "Yeah, come to papa you lioness."...hahah. That is really funny to me and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Alright. This is a little short but I wanted to stop it here and then do the rest of the day in the next chapter from EPOV. So, here we go. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up trying to remember when a train had run over my head the night before. That was the only explanation I could come up with for the headache the size of Rhode Island **(because honestly, who has a headache the size of Texas?)**. I groaned at the bright light as soon as I opened my eyes and flung my arm over my head.

Deciding that I didn't care if I was in Mexico or any where else,I just wanted to sleep off this feeling, I rolled and buried my head in my pillow. I was on my way to falling asleep again when I heard a groan from next to me. I almost giggled, but then remembered that I was in the same situation.

"Holy Hell. Did we drink all of Mexico last night?" I heard his velvet voice groggy from sleep next to me.

I turned toward Edward who was making an attempt to sit up in bed. He was far braver than I was. "Hey." I said, my voice quite hoarse.

"Morning." He responded. "Can't exactly say that it's a good one." He said grabbing his head. He soon dropped his hands and looked down at himself and then at me, a smile growing across his face.

"What?" I asked as I felt my brows knit together.

"What are you wearing, love?" he asked me.

I didn't have to look down to know. I could feel the hotel sheets against my skin and the distinct lack of undergarments.

"Edward, yes we're both naked but I am not doing anything with you when we both feel like this." I told him, closing my eyes again.

I felt him pull the sheets down a little, exposing my back and he kissed the newly exposed skin there.

"That's not what I was thinking." He whispered against the skin, sending shivers down my back. I could feel him lay his cheek against me as he rest his head on my back. "It seems I have won yet again." He said, his hands starting to caress my bare sides.

I groaned. Dammit. "I don't think it counts. We were both heavily intoxicated. Besides I don't even remember it. Do you?" I tried desperately to get out of losing. I had already lost a bet once that summer, losing again would do nothing for my accreditation.

"I remember a little. I think you might have had more than me. But from what I can remember…well, I wouldn't mind showing you again. It was quite the experience."

I was at a loss. I really didn't remember anything after diving the day before. I vaguely remembered coming up to our hotel suite, but no details.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" I asked, my eyes still closed as I lay against my pillow.

I heard him chuckle. "I'm not sure. I might just keep it to myself and then we can try the same thing tonight when we can both remember it."

"Edward…" I warned. I was beyond curious. Usually we were never all that adventurous. I mean if we were in the hotel room when we did whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad. Probably just the usual amazing sex. Sex with Edward was never anything short of amazing.

"Well I will tell you that I for one enjoyed it very much." I could feel the smile against the skin on my back and could hear the amusement in his voice. "I'll give you a hint. It's a number."

A number? What the…and then it all came back to me. Me crawling on top of Edward as he watched and me taking him into my mouth. Then the feeling of his tongue being buried deep within me as my head bobbed up and down on him.

I was brought out of my memory by Edward's lips on my back again. I flipped myself suddenly and Edward's head flopped with me, landing on my stomach.

"We…?" I was shocked. The memory was so erotic and sexy and god, that feeling.

"Mmmhmmm." He answered with a smile. "I don't think you intended it, but with the view I had as you leaned over, I really just couldn't help myself. And you taste so good that I just…mmmm. Well, I would not mind doing it again."

With that he started kissing down my stomach, getting lower and lower.

"Edward!" I almost yelled. Shocked, he looked up at me innocently. "Edward, not now. Neither one of us is in any shape to do that right now." I told him, as my head began to pound again.

He sat up and kissed me chastely on the lips. "I'll go get some Advil." He said, before he got out of the bed…naked. I closed my eyes at the sight. The last thing I needed at the moment was to get excited over Edward's amazingly sexy naked physique.

After taking the Advil I had called Alice to find that her and Jasper, and apparently Rose and Emmett were not in much better shape. We decided not to meet until one o'clock for a light lunch and then maybe just take it easy on the beach today.

By one, I was feeling a little bit better, not much but at least it no longer felt as if something had run me over. As I slipped on my bathing suit in the bathroom I noticed that I was starting to burn. Not putting sun screen on had not been good for my skin, and the burning water did not feel pleasant. So I loaded some on for the day and then proceeded to put shorts and a tank on top of it.

Edward was already in a shirt and his swim trunks, his towel hanging loosely around his shoulders. I grabbed a small bag to put underwear, my towel, and a bottle of water in and we headed out.

When we got down to the lobby we saw that we were the last ones to arrive.

"Good, let's go." Jasper said. None of our friends looked that well.

"Wait, aren't Carlisle and Esme coming?" I asked, looking around for them.

"Uh… I guess not. Apparently the open bar did not treat them well last night." Alice giggled, but it was obvious that she wasn't quite her bouncy and hyper self…yet.

All that changed once we were seated at a restaurant, eating away our breakfast. I was not in the mood for much food, instead opting for unhealthy doses of coffee.

"So, does anyone know what happened last night?" I asked. "I only remember bits and pieces. Scuba I remember." I said.

"Then there was an open bar." Jasper continued. "We played a game to see who liked what."

"Then we decided to hit the town." Alice said. "I'm not exactly sure what we did." She said scrunching her face together as if she was forcing the memory back.

I heard Rose start to snort (that's right it wasn't a laugh or a giggle, she actually snorted) and my attention turned to her.

"Rose, would you like to share what you remember?" I asked.

She was now full out laughing, tears about to pour down her face. "Emmett…," she laughed, "show them…what…you found this morning." She barely got out before she collapsed on her arms on the table, hiding her face.

All of our faced turned expectantly towards Emmett. He didn't look too pleased but let out a sigh and then lifted up his shirt.

We were all silent for a moment and then simultaneously broke out into howling laughter.

"Emmett…" I laughed, "you got…" but I couldn't finish due to another batch of hysterics taking over.

"…your nipple pierced?" Edward bellowed with laughter, finishing my sentence.

Emmett let his shirt drop as he glared at each of us. "It's not that funny. I'll just take it out and let the hole close up."

"That's what she said." Jasper laughed out. We turned to look at him with questioning gazes as we giggled at his remark. "What? You were all thinking it."

"Hey have you guys checked your bodies? I don't even remember having the damn thing done." Emmett said in his defense. "It could've happened to any of us. For instance, Rose, would you like to share what you found this morning?" he asked.

Our gazes immediately shifted to Rose who was only smiling. She turned to us.

"Well, it's not nipple ring," she explained. "And I actually like it." She pulled her shirt up just the smallest bit to show us her belly button, which was now pierced.

"Cool!" Alice said, squinting to look closer at it. "Oh, I want one! Bella, you should get one too."

"Uh…no." I told her. "I am not to keen on the idea of a rod going through my skin." I told them.

"Ugh! You are such a party pooper. Come on, live a little." Alice taunted.

"I will live a little. Just without holes in my body." I explained. They gave me skeptical looks. "I was actually thinking of getting a tattoo." I said meekly.

"Shut up!" Rose said, a smile playing on her lips. "Bella Swan with a tattoo. Good lord Alice she's having sex and now getting inked. We have turned her into a bad ass."

"Really, a tattoo?" Edward asked me.

I could feel my face start to heat up at all the attention I was getting. And then I started to think about it. _Would Edward like that? Would he find it disgusting? _I wasn't sure. It wasn't something we'd ever talked about before.

I turned to him. "Is that okay?" I asked him.

"It's your body, love." He said with a smile, but then leaned in to whisper to me. "But I for one think that it's quite sexy."

I smiled at him and he continued. "Can I pick where it is?" he asked.

I nodded. "You'll be the one to see it the most besides me." I laughed.

"Okay then. We're going later for Bella to get her tattoo and me to get my piercing." Alice declared. "Ooo, than after that we can all go clubbing."

"Hey Alice, you _do_ know we went clubbing last night, right?" Jasper asked.

Edward, Alice, and I all looked at him with confused expressions. Clearly we three didn't remember that part of the night.

"When?" Edward asked.

"Well I think it was after the piercing." Rose said. "But I can't be sure. By the way you and Bella were on the dance floor it's hard to imagine you guys would've been able to go anywhere but your hotel room." She giggled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I don't remember dancing."

"Well that might be because you two weren't exactly dancing." Emmett snickered. "It was more like the two of you fucking with clothes on."

My face started to burn at the possibilities of what we did last night. "That bad?" I asked.

"Oh you could say that." Jasper laughed. "Edward, I've gotta say, I was a little impressed. I never knew you could hold Bella around your waist for so long as you dry hump her."

This trumped everything. I had never been so embarrassed. Not with the talk with Esme, not when Emmett and Jasper where talking about mine and Edward's sex life. Never.

"Yeah, I think all the ladies there enjoyed when Bella unbuttoned his shirt. Girl you were licking his chest like it was a Popsicle. Most of the guys there were about ready to pounce you."

"At least that was the only thing I licked." I murmured to myself.

"Well, in public." Edward whispered to me with a smile.

"I wouldn't be smiling, mister." Emmett laughed. "I may not remember much, but I definitely remember my little former-prude of a brother doing _something_ to her under he dress against a wall in the club."

"Oh god." I said, covering my now tomato red face. "Never again."

"I'd say. Man, but no worries, Alice was pretending Jasper was her pony for the fraction I remember." Rose laughed. "I distinctly remember her yelling "yee-ha' and then spanking him as she road on his back."

While they mused over cowgirl Alice, I turned to Edward. "We can never get drunk together again. I can't believe we did that."

"Calm down, love. Neither of us are the type to drink often. The first time you were, you were with my idiot brother and best friend, and last night, well we were in Mexico. It's expected." He laughed at the last part.

"Okay, enough reminiscing." Alice said. "Let's hit the beach and chill out before having a night of fun and no drinking…well, at least not for Bella and Edward. I do not need to see my brother like that," she laughed.

We paid the bill and then took the limo back to our hotel, since it was right on the beach front. So we found a nice spot under a large umbrella and laid our towels down there. It was pretty packed since it was for the hotel and we were lucky to even get an umbrella.

So we all stripped out of our clothes, down to our swim suites and then ran over the hot sand to the refreshing water. As soon as I was in the water, Edward had picked me up and started to carry me farther out into the ocean.

I kicked my legs and flailed the whole way, trying to get him to put me down, which he finally did by dropping me in the water. I could hear his laughs from under there and on my way up yanked down his trunks, laughing myself when I emerged.

But to my surprise, he made no move to bend down and bring them back up.

"Aren't you getting sassy," he mused as that crooked smile played on his lips and he walked towards me.

"Edward." I said, taking a step back from him, but tripping as my foot dug into the sand and I fell towards him.

He of course caught me and I found myself looking directly at his abs as the water barely covered his lower region.

"What are you looking at, Miss Swan?" he asked, amused.

He pulled me up straight and towards his body, my chest pressing against his and I could feel him on my stomach. And then, I just couldn't help it. I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips down to mine for a deep, passionate and lust filled kiss. If sex could be achieved from just a kiss, that would certainly be that kiss. There was truly no other way to describe it.

As our hands roamed all over each other, we completely forgot about everyone else on the beach or in the water. I thanked god that he had brought us a little bit away from everyone else and we could just stand there for hours kissing. And if that happened, it would be time well spent because after we went back to school who knew when we could do this next.

* * *

**So there you have it. Hope it pleased you and then the next chapter will be in EPOV. **

**So time for the daily question. saphyra nightfall asked, "would you rather:  
to have to strike a pose every 3 minutes for the rest of your life?  
or  
give Emmett a piggyback ride every day for the rest of your life?**

**Answer: Definitely give Emmett a piggyback ride. I mean come on, how entertaining would THAT be? And then everyone would be like, "Ashel-13 (cause that's totally my name), I don't know if you've noticed but you have a rather large and attractive man on your back (because they wouldn't know he was a vampire)." And i'd be all like "Thank God that's what it is. I thought I grew a hump." and then walk away.**

**Well until next time,**

**ashel-13**


	71. Beach, Tat, Limo

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I sound like a robot...malfunction. Danger, Danger Will Robinson (does anyone get that?lol).**

**To the Review Crew. You guys rock me as hard as Queen...now that's saying somethin.**

**Alright, I have a bit of news for my dedication. I dedicate this chapter to my new husband, HaydenCullen. He PM-ed me like 5 days ago asking me to read his story. After talking on msn for like 2 days, I proposed. You would too if you found a guy that read Twilight, was cute (because, god is he!), listens to Kyle Cease, has Backstreet Boys on his iTunes, and quotes Eric from Boy Meets World (come ON, he knew the Good Looking Guy song.). Yes, yes, I know you are all insanely jealous...I don't blame you. So we decided on the only logical solution...elope in Vegas at the age of 19. DUH! Lol. So, love, this is for you.**

**So let's see. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. But work has me busy so that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Not to mention married life (lol). But I am sorry. I work a lot this week so I'll see when I can sneak in an update but it's getting harder...it makes me want to cry.**

**I am so glad that you guys are reading my A.N. I love getting reviews on those too. I think it's really funny. And it makes me feel good that you too would give Emmett a piggy back ride...lol. And oh man, the fact that Emmett having a nipple peircing made you guys laugh as hard as I did, makes me feel not so sad. Emmett WOULD do that...lol.**

**I would like to congratulate CarolineB on her news. Although I would feel sorry for the child if it had a name with a number in it like ashel-13 so you probably shouldn't torment your child like that...lol. **

**I know, you were all shocked there wasn't a lemon in the last chapter...me too...lol. Bu the fun starts here...oh wait, that's not my saying. Oh well. ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

I pulled my Bella to even deeper water, until it was to her shoulders and our bodies were well covered by the water. If I was being honest with myself, I never intended that kiss to get so out of hand. I just wanted to play with her a bit...tease her.

But when my lips met her's, all else was forgotten, and I didn't really mind at all. My hands caressed the bar skin her suit exposed and I pulled her tight against me, she no doubt felt exactly how she made me feel and when I pulled her even closer to my naked body, I small moan escaped her lips.

My hands ran up to her breasts, my palms just lightly brushing over them, marveling at the fact that this whisper of a touch could maker her peaks so erect, beckoning to me.

But instead of lingering there, they traveled to her back and down to her firm and round ass. I cupped her and lifted slightly until she wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing her hot core against my erection**. **

"Hey you two, none of that!" Emmett's voice interrupted the course I had been thinking on.

"Yeah, you were in that position enough last night on the dance floor." Jasper added.

So it was going to be one of _those_ days. A day of friends not letting you have any alone time with your very attractive and at the moment naughty (not to mention tempting) girlfriend. I realize that I need to be spending the last week with my family and friends, and I wanted to. But at that particular moment, the only thing on my mind was Bella. The way she looks at me and the way she makes me feel.

With a sigh, I placed Bella's feet back in the sand. She gave me that adorable little pout. Her bottom lip sticking out and both of them already kiss swollen. I leaned down and placed a lingering kiss there, sucking on the bottom lip a little.

"I don't like it either, love. Believe me, I would have much rather continued what we were doing."

She smiled at me. "As long as I'm not the only one suffering."

"Believe me, love, you're not."

After pulling my trunks back up, we walked over to the rest of the guys who were playing with a beach ball in the water, hitting it back and forth.

"It's about time." Alice giggled.

"Not nearly enough to finish, though." I glared at my older brother.

"Don't sweat it, there will be enough time for that later. Jesus. You guys do it every night you'd think you can go a day without sex at least."

Bella buried her face into my chest as it turned red. And I just held her to me smiling at Emmett's comment. Who would have ever thought that Emmett would be criticizing anyone's sex life? I sure as hell didn't.

"Okay, enough of this kid stuff. We want a rematch of Chicken Fights." Jasper announced, looking directly at me.

"As reigning champions, we politely decline." I told him, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"I would think that you wouldn't mind getting that kind of reaction anymore." Jasper continued.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella's curious gaze going back and forth between the two of us. "Edward, what reaction? What's he talking about?" she asked.

My glare at Jasper intensified and he only smiled back at me. "The same reaction you always get out of him." He answered simply.

"Alright guys, come on. We're only gonna be here for a little while longer." Rose said, impatiently. I sent her an appreciative smile and she nodded in acknowledgment.

We spent the time swimming and Emmett and Jasper kept trying to beat me in a race, but never able to. Jasper was always just a hair behind me. He was fast, but I was faster. Emmett was always last, too large and muscular to be able to keep up with us, but that never stopped him from trying.

"Fine then." Jasper announces after the third swimming race. "How about we see who wins a foot race?" he suggested.

I nodded. "Whatever you want." I agreed.

The girls watched from the water as Jasper and I swam back to the sandy beach. We stood on the sand and looked down the stretch. The people were clearing out now. No more families, instead just adults our age either all in the water or by their towels, leaving a long strip of sand for our race.

"On your mark," Alice yelled out.

"Get set," Bella continued.

"GO!" they yelled.

And we did. It was about a two hundred yard dash through the wet sand, our feet kicking it up as we went and ignoring the stares as we sprinted past the people. It was a tight race the whole time, us constantly running side by side. Until the end, that is. I pushed myself just that little extra bit and won by an inch.

We were both panting, our hand bracing ourselves on our knees as we tried to catch our breath. I looked over to find my best friend smiling at me.

"I almost had you." Jasper smirked as his breath still came fast and shallow.

"Almost…isn't quite close enough." I retorted.

"Um…hey guys." We both looked up to see a blond girl and her black haired friend looking at us.

"Hello." Jasper greeted kindly. The blonde was staring at him with glazed over eyes and I would've laughed if it weren't for the black haired girl giving me exactly the same look.

"You are really good runners," the blonde said, her face turning red and looking down at the sand.

"Umm…thanks?" Jasper made it sound like a question.

"Hey, I'll let you guys talk. I'm gonna go check on the others." I said with a smirk as I slapped Jasper on the back. He glared at me as I walked away back towards everyone else.

"YOU WON!" Bella giggled as she ran into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around in a circle before putting her back down.

"You make it sound like you doubted me." I teased.

"Never."

"Hey, Eddie? Where's Jasper?" my sister asked.

I let out a chuckle. "A couple of girls wanted to compliment him on his running." I smirked.

"Edward!" she yelled, stomping her feet. "You left him alone? You are such a douche bag." She swatted the back of my head, only making me laugh harder at her and then she ran over to where Jasper was standing.

The sun was almost setting by that time and we got dressed and had the limo meet us out in front of the hotel. We had stopped by my mom and dad's suite to see if they would like to join us. But after hearing some noises and the smashing of some of the suite's glasses, we decided it was best to not disturb them.

So it was on to the closest tattoo parlor which was not so far away. It was not far from where the cruise was the night before, so it must've been the same place where Rose and Emmett got their piercings (though Emmett had taken his out, deciding to let the hole close up).

The man there spoke English incredibly well but I didn't like the way his eyes lingered on the three girls.

"Ah, Americans. How can I help you?" he asked.

"I wanna get my belly button pierced!" Alice chirped.

"Alright then. Any thing else for the rest of you?" he asked, his eyes only resting on the girls.

"Is there a female tattoo artist here?" I asked him. There was no way I would let this guy touch Bella's skin.

"Yes. I am the only female tattoo artist in here." A woman came up to us, brushing aside the man. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and was back and edgy. Obviously American "And the best one in here. I'm Layla." She said, sticking her hand out towards me.

I grabbed it for a shake. "Layla. I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend, Bella. She would like a tattoo from you."

She gave Bella a once over. "I see. So you just don't want his greasy hands touching your girl, eh?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I chuckled.

"Well isn't he protective?" she smiled at Bella.

"Indeed he is. I find it quite sexy." Bella answered.

"As do I." Layla answered back. "Alright, well let's get you to a chair and get you inked." Bella and I followed her to farther into the store and to a two chairs set up.

I saw the guy at the front lead Alice and the others to a separate part of the store for her to get her piercing.

I sat down in the empty chair next to Bella and Layla stood in front of her.

"So, do you know what you want?" Layla asked her.

"Yep. It's going to be really simple and small." Bella answered. "Right here…" she lifted her shirt a tiny bit and pulled the front of her shorts down a little, exposing the skin on her lower stomach just in front of her hip. The place would be covered by clothing and only be seen if she wanted it too.

"I want a B in old English font and an E to the side and slightly below it backwards." I looked at her, completely in aw and touched that she would want to incorporate me on her. She would be marked clearly as mine forever (or until she wanted it removed).

The process took about an hour and a half. The tattoo was simple and small but the black ink looked beautiful against her pale skin. I held her hand and she refused to watch the needle work away on her skin. Occasionally she would squeeze my hand tighter when it would hurt more. I didn't like seeing her in any kind of pain, but I couldn't help but smile at every squeeze of my hand. Is this what it would be like when/if we got married and had a family? I hoped so. I wanted to be with her to see that. To experience it with her.

By the time we were done, everyone else was already waiting for us, including a very happy looking Alice.

"OOOo, let's see it!" Rose said, rushing over to us.

"I can't, it's covered right now," Bella said with a smile. "But I love it!" she smiled. "Alice, let's see it."

Alice lifted her shirt the little bit to show her belly button. It was a pink diamond…of course.

"Now, let's go back to the hotel and get pampered for the club. Come on, there is dancing to be done!" Alice said.

Once back at the hotel, Alice insisted on picking out something for Bella to wear that would show off her tattoo, **(I know it's supposed to be covered, but come on, none of this is too realistic, and it's my story…lol)**. I didn't like that idea so much. The ink sat rather low on her and I didn't want any wandering eyes traveling that low or lower.

But Alice was Alice, so Bella ended up wearing the lowest and shortest jean shorts I had ever seen. The top was a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt that went down to only her belly button. She looked casual and sexy. It wasn't an outfit like the one she wore on the fourth of July…that was a little too much skin. But instead, this was something you saw people wear ever day, she just managed to make it look amazing.

Once we entered the club, it did seem vaguely familiar. Nothing real specific, but more of a feeling of déjà vu. The small place was even hotter then the Mexican air. Everyone was grinding with sweat running down their skin and the light reflecting off them in the dark.

I pulled Bella closer to me to make sure she didn't get swept into the sea of people. "No drinking tonight for us." I whispered to her.

"I don't want to ever drink again," she laughed.

Rose grabbed Bella from my hand and dragged her to the dance floor with her and Alice. I smiled at how perfect we all fit together.

The three of them started dancing with each other, a grind line of three. It wasn't very arousing for me. With my best friend's girl and my sister…not my cup of tea. Instead, I found myself wanting to snatch Bella away so she could do that on me.

I took a step forward, only to have two hands hold me back by my shoulders. I looked to find Jasper and Emmett behind me. I gave them a questioning look.

"Just because you don't like it, don't spoil it for us." Jasper said. I wondered if Alice knew just how horny her boyfriend could be at times.

"You are a strange man. And you….Emmett, Alice is our sister!" I yelled at him.

"This is true. However, I am ignoring her. I'm just enjoying the view of Rose and Bella," he answered.

I smacked him across the head and then went to grab Bella, pulling her away from the girls and out of site from the guys.

"Hello stranger," she smiled up at me as her hands wrapped around my neck.

"Hello yourself. So, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. This whole trip has been nothing short of incredible." She said, resting her head on my chest. We didn't dance for a while, we just stood there, holding each other and tuning out everything else.

But the others soon found us and started dancing around us in their couples. As soon as that happened Bella turned around and my hands pulled her back to my chest as she danced against me. We all looked at each other, we were in such close proximity. We would talk and laugh over the music and we swayed back and forth.

But soon, I lost all knowledge of everyone being there. My eyes were focused on Bella as she smiled at them, the way she would fling her hair over one shoulder to try to keep herself cooler. The sweat beading on her skin just as it was doing to mine, and the way she was moving against me.

I lowered my head to kiss the left side of her neck, the side her hair wasn't crowded on. I could feel the moisture against my lips and taste the salt against my tongued. My arms automatically pulled her tighter to me, making her gasp.

I smiled against the skin there, loving the noises I could have her make for me.

"What's the matter, love?" I whispered in her ear. I shiver ran through her body and I started to nibble and lick her ear lobe, making her grind harder against me causing me to make noises of my own.

She turned around and I saw that her eyes were already glazed over, just as mine probably were. I didn't close my eyes or let them leave hers as I bent my head down to kiss her. She deepened it instantly, letting me know she was just as willing as I was.

"Maybe we should get some air?" I suggested.

She looked up, shocked. "What? No, why? I want to stay here with you," she said, attacking my lips again. I loved this wanting Bella.

I pushed her back gently. "Trust me, I do too. Let's go outside for a couple of moments." She looked a little hurt but nodded her head, sadly.

I walked over to our friends to tell them. "Hey guys, Bella and I are gonna get some air. She's not feeling too well." I lied.

"Well isn't this the opposite of last night." Jasper mused. Alice smacked him on the arm.

"Okay, Edward. Take care of her," she said.

I nodded and dragged Bella by the hand to the outside of the club.

The limo was waiting where it had dropped us off and I opened the door for Bella to get in. She did so without a word and I followed, closing and locking the door.

The partition rolled down and Henry, our driver looked at me. "Where to, sir?" he asked.

"No where, Henry. We just needed to get out of the club for a moment. Why don't you take a break for a while? We'll stay here until you get back." I told him.

He nodded and rolled the partition back up before I heard him get out.

"Edward, really I feel fine. Let's just go ba…" but before she could finish my lips were covering her's. I let' my right hand twist in the hair at her neck and the other was on the small of her back bringing her closer to me.

At first it was quite obvious that she was shocked, but she melted into me and her hands found their way to my hair, pulling it and yanking it every direction. But they eventually slid down my chest to tore my shirt up and off my head. Her lips were attached to mine again in a heartbeat as her small, warm hands felt across my chest, pressing with the slightest pressure as if to memorize me by feel. Down to my stomach muscles and then she started to unbutton and unzip them. I stood up a little for her to get them off me and disregarded my socks and shoes as well.

I slid down her thin straps and then pulled the rest of her shirt down to see her beautiful chest. I licked the top of the mounds as I moved the shirt down to her stomach where it sat for a moment.

I grabbed her long legs to get the shoes off and then slipped her tight shorts off as my hands grazed the newly exposed skin of her butt, thighs, and calves. I slid the shirt the rest of the way off, leaving her in nothing but an incredible pair of red lace panties.

I pushed her down, onto the seat and hovered above her, kissing her neck and down to her breasts, spending a special amount of time there, enjoying every gasp and moan she provided me with. Then I moved down her stomach to the red lace. I pulled them down in a hurry and gazed upon her perfect, pale skin. The only mark on it, was now a small black marker, making her mine.

She tugged at my boxers, but couldn't get them off without me help. I took them off in an instant, not able to wait any longer. That small black mark excited me so much that with out her even knowing it was coming, I shoved myself into her fully.

"FUCK!" she moaned out. "Oh my god. Oh yea, Edward." She screamed my name.

I showed no mercy. There was no build up. Instead I slammed into with force each and every time. She came almost instantly but I kept going. I wanted to make this last as long as possible.

Her nails raked over my back and I loved the feeling. She was already marked, and now she was marking me. As she bit into my skin, I almost released into her, but gritted my teeth together in an effort not to.

I stood up onto my knees and spread her legs farther apart, allowing me to see exactly what I was doing to her. As I watched my cock move in and out of her, I couldn't stand it any long and released into her, getting her to cum with me.

I pulled out and we both lay on the leather seats completely exhausted. After a few moments of catching our breath, I pulled myself on top of her again. I bent my head down to her newly acquired tattoo and kissed it gently, earning an "mmmmm" sound from my love.

"I really like this, you know." I told her.

"I'm glad to hear it."

I kissed the mark one more time, and then kissed her. "I love you." I told her.

"And I you," she answered.

After that, we got dressed and had a wild make out session for about fifteen minutes, until Henry knocked on our window, letting us know he was back. We went back into the club and once we found Jasper and Alice, immediately started laughing.

Alice's legs were wrapped around my best friend and he was dry humping her. Oh the things we have taught each other over the summer.

* * *

**So there you have it. Again, so sorry for the delay. IF you want to yell at someone, yell at HaydenCullen. Send him a PM saying that he is distracting me. **

**So for the question, Schlurp (sweet name) asked: Which character would you most like to spend a night in a sleeping bag with?**

1) Rosalie

2) James

3) Victoria

4) Jane

Edward is not an option. hehe.

**ANSWER: Hmmm...well if James looks like the James in the movie and wont kill me, then him. If not, then Rosalie. Come on now, Rose is hot, not that i'm a lesbian, but i have a feeling that some girls would turn for a chance with Rose..lol.**

**Hey, note to Hayde...I WIN!! Have fun writing that lemon, pal...hahahahaha.**

**Much love to Everyone,**

**ashel-13  
**


	72. Thrusday's Innocence

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but now I am getting really excited for Breaking Dawn….squeal.

**To the Review Crew. I have nothing to say except, "if you want it to be good, girl, get yourself a bad boy." **

**I would like to wish KatjaHeartsTwilight a very happy birthday. I was so excited I got this chapter out in time...since you asked and all how could I deny a birthday wish? I couldn't.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to All.The.RageR, my favorite friend, for not being able to talk to you in so long. And also to lynzerxoxo, my twin and WBT. And lastly to everyone who has wished me a happy fanfiction marriage...lol. **

**Oh, HaydenMCullen's story is called The Other Cullen btw. A lot of you were wondering. **

**So kudos to all of you who agreed that you too would share a sleeping bag with Rose. I say...heck yes, because let's face it, she's hot.**

**A HUGE and incredible thank you to Edwartic for those amazing icons. Those were just too sweet. I can't believe you thought of me...aww.**

**My story has gotten yet another proposal. JEEZ! I never get proposed to, I am always the one proposing...lol.**

**So, a lot of the parts in this were inspired by that new 'husband' of mine. For instance, the whole Edward liking to be commanded to do something...huge thing for the hubby. And all of you stay away. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a hot guy your age that reads Twilight (and believe me, he is pretty incredible. Alright I will stop braggin)? Exactly...lol. **

**So without any further ado, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

After spending the rest of the night at the club, we headed back to our hotel, feeling happy and alive, and most importantly, no longer hung over. We didn't go to our separate rooms, instead we all went to knock on Carlisle and Esme's room door.

Esme opened for us with a smile on her face and one of the hotel's robes on.

"Hello, kids." She smiled. "Did you guys have a fun night?"

"It was lovely, Esme," I answered.

"We just thought we'd ask if you would want to spend time with us," Alice told her. "We leave on Saturday and thought that we should be together."

Carlisle came from behind dressed in a white tee shirt and blue pajama pants. "Of course. We would love to spend some more time with you kids."

We all piled into their room and sat around the suite, talking about our night…though Carlisle and Esme didn't share much about what they were up to. Before I knew it, my eyes were drooping and my head was resting in Edward's lap as he stroked my hair.

When I woke up the next morning I was in our bed in our own hotel suite. I smiled at the sun pouring in through the window in our room and inhaled Edward's strong scent that was on our bed.

"Good morning, love," that velvet voice came. "Hope you had pleasant dreams," he continued sweetly as his hand pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Always," I answered. "They were about you."

He chuckled before leaning down to kiss my forehead. "We should get going, love. It's a beautiful day out and they want to walk some of the shops in town," he said, sweeping the comforter off his legs and standing up.

"mmmkay," I mumbled into the pillow before pulling myself out of bed.

We showered together, doing nothing but stealing quick kisses in between washing ourselves. It was a sweet shower…a comfortable one. One that told us both that we could just be comfortable with each other no matter the place…that we were still loving. We loved each other. Our relationship wasn't purely sexual…it was far more than that.

"You stole my innocence, Miss Swan," Edward chuckled as dried me off.

"I think you're wrong, Mr. Cullen," I told him honestly.

"Oh? Care to explain?" he asked.

"We are still quit innocent," I smiled. "We have had each other in many ways," I explained with a smile, "but we are still innocent."

And I believed it. Just because we had chosen to share ourselves completely didn't mean that we had lost our innocence. That's not what innocence is…not to me. It's so much deeper than just being tainted sexually.

We finished getting ready in comfortable silence, and every time I would catch Edward staring at me, I couldn't help but smile. It felt so right to belong to him. To know that I was his and he was mine.

We met everyone in the lobby once again and decided that today we would just walk everywhere, no limo needed. Alice and Rose came and hooked arms with me, just like we had done in high school, and we walked three across while the boys probably gave us strange looks, or shook their heads at our antics and Carlisle and Esme just watched from behind at their family.

The first shop we went into had cute summer dresses. Alice of course was able to find a bright pink halter dress with white flower patterns on it. She was so excited, practically jumping up and down at her find.

We were contemplating all three of us getting the same dress but in different colors just to be ridiculous. But after considering how badly we would look like Destiny Child rejects, we decided against it.

The stores were filled with straw hats and sun glasses…a summer paradise. I stood in front of the mirrors trying on the large straw hats with aviator glasses, making Alice and Rose crack up laughing. We thought that was pretty damn funny until we turned to find Emmett with a green and blue colored sombrero on his head.

He had a large grin on his face as he stared at himself in the mirror. Beside him Edward and Jasper were leaning on each other laughing while Esme had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her giggles and Carlisle was trying to cover his laugh with a cough.

"Oh, ROSE!" Emmett shouted. "I have to get this. Look at it. I look amazing in this," he said smiling and turning from side to side as if the hat effected the rest of his body.

I was leaning against Alice I was laughing so hard and tears were streaming down her face.

In the end Emmett did get the sombrero. Rose had told us how embarrassed she was of him but could do nothing but laugh and melt as Emmett pleaded with her. She could be a hard ass, but Emmett did affect her just as Edward did me. She just didn't let him know it.

We continued until lunch when we found a small restaurant and stopped to get some food since we had skipped breakfast. There were chairs and small tables for two out in the sun. And Alice and I left Edward and Jasper so we could sit next to each other.

I loved being able to spend some time with my best friend after realizing that we didn't get much alone time the past summer. But all that would change when we went back to school. When I thought of that, I couldn't help the frown that came to my face. I would get to spend a ton of time with Alice, but I would lose my Edward. I shook the thought from my head.

I had Carlisle and Esme take pictures of me and my girls for me to hang in our room. I also took pictures of Emmett holding Rose up bridal style. He had a goofy grin on his face as her head was thrown back in laughter. And one of Edward and Jasper who both gave me a mock model pose, no smiles, just their eye brows raised. And one of Carlisle and Esme holding hands over the table as they stared at each other.

These were the memories I would keep with me. The pictures that would make my heart soar and a smile to come to my face whenever I look at them, and would let me know that I truly belonged somewhere.

We did more shopping but ended up on just walking on the beach by the end of the day. We took off our shoes and let our feet sink into the hot sand. But when it got too hot, we moved to walk on the wet sand right on the shore.

Edward and Jasper thought it would be funny to walk in the water and splash at me and Alice. We squealed like the girls we were as we laughed and tried to outrun our boys. I ran as fast as I could away from Edward but he was faster and caught up quickly.

He picked me up and started moving towards the water.

"EDWARD, NO!" I yelled at him as I laughed and kicked, trying to get out of his arms. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" I yelled grabbing tightly around his neck so I wouldn't fall.

He stopped dead in his tracks and his grip on me tightened. "Or what, love? Will you punish me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Edward," I said, no seething, "this isn't funny. Put me down right NOW!" I yelled at him. I was really not in the mood to fall into water and get soaked, then to have to walk back like that.

"God, Bella, you are so hot when you're angry. And I _love_ it when you yell at me like that. You are so sexy mad. The way your cheeks get red and hot, and your chest starts to heave up and down." He moved his head closer to mine. "mmmm…"

I had completely stopped breathing, not expecting that at all. And then only noise that came out when I tried to say something to him was a small whimper. He set me down on my feet, but had to wrap his arms around me when my knees decided to buckle and give out on me.

"Careful, love. We don't want you hurting yourself," he leaned in closer to me. "Besides, I plan on making you hurt so good later tonight, you won't believe it."

And that was all he said. That's what he left me with. After those words that left me so incredibly flustered and got my stomach in knots, he just wrapped one arm around my waist and started to lead me back to the others.

"Alright guys, now what do you want to do?" Carlisle asked. "Anything you want."

"Well lets fin a bar and get something to eat," Jasper spoke up. "It's almost dinner and I could go for a beer."

We walked off the beach again to a fun little bar that looked more like a hut than a bar. It was so cute and fun and there was music playing as the people got more and more rowdy the more they drank.

But we didn't eat much. I passed on the drinking, the feeling of the other morning's hangover still too fresh in my mind to want to take even a sip. But everyone else had something to drink.

I noticed a guy at the bar that wouldn't keep his eyes off Esme and Carlisle put his arm around her and glared at the guy. I turned my face into Edward's shoulder to keep from laughing. Their whole family must be used to that by now. It was still funny to see that even the parents still got looks. But then again, they too were incredibly good looking. I had always though Carlisle was incredibly handsome.

We walked back to the hotel, not partaking in the nightlife that night. But things were in full swing on the streets with people going places and laughter everywhere.

Instead we said good night to each other in the hallway of our suites and went our separate ways. It seemed like it had been forever since Edward and I had had a nice quiet night alone. Just time to spend with each other.

I went to shower and afterwards changed into a silky nightgown and put the fluffy hotel robe around me, loving the softness.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward already in his pajama bottoms and sitting our bed with his back propped up against the headboard. He opened his arms to me and I willingly ran to him and snuggled into his chest.

His arms rubbed against the plush material on my arms and his chin rested on my head.

**EPOV**

The whole day it seemed I couldn't stop looking at Bella. She just looked so happy, so _right_. I would do anything to have her like that forever. She laughed and smiled with Alice and Rose and all of us…all eight of us, just seemed to fit together so perfectly.

We were a perfect family. Today proved that. But by the end of the day, I knew that it was going to end. That morning Bella had said that we were still innocent…that though we have had our sexual fantasies fulfilled, that we hadn't really lost it.

I believed her. I believed her because it was true. Our innocence hadn't been taken, or given away. We had happy lives…Stepford lives. We had rough spots, sure, but everyone does. But we had never really encountered anything truly bad or evil in our lives…and that it was shatters innocence.

But as I held Bella in my arms that night. Kept her close to my heart-exactly where she belongs-I couldn't help but wonder…would that continue? Would we keep our perfect lives when we were no longer so close to each other physically?

There were so many things that had run through my mind, thinking of Bella at college by herself and all those boys there. Bella wouldn't speak up to someone talking to her inappropriately, not like Alice would…and that worried me.

But it was hard thinking about anything bad, and her not being close to me while she was in my arms.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Bella." I whispered. "I want you to be mine forever. I want you to be my wife. Would you do that for me?" I asked. I didn't even think about the words, didn't plan them, they just came out and my heart didn't start pumping faster until they were out of my mouth.

Nothing. There was no sound and a ringing in my ears had my worried.

But then I heard her steady breathing and her chest moving evenly against me. I chuckled to myself before kissing the top of her head. "Good night, love. I will be here when you wake up. I will be here forever."

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't realize that this was such a short chapter, but it is HUGELY significant especially for the sequel, so I hope you paid attention.**

**Alright, the winning Edward in the poll was Dirty Talking Edward...big shocker...lol. The new poll will be you guys helping me decide the name of the sequel. It needs to be a song as great as MLOONAA, and there aren't many...lol.**

"**So for the big question, I think this one is fantastic, pwtf asked: **

**If you had to pick one of the two options, which would you choose:**"

-Edward but without ANY sex  
or...  
-an average-looking guy (not really hot but not ugly, either) with the sex

which desire of yours would win out? haha...

**ANSWER: I would definitely pick Edward. I mean Edward without sex would be a waste, but come on, it's STILL EDWARD!! That was a great question though and kudos for thinking of one.**

**Alright, ladies and very few gents. I'm out.**

**ashel-3**


	73. Cliche It Baby!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But just the other day someone came up to me and was like, "Don't tell me. You're Stephenie Meyer." I patted them on the shoulder and replied, "My friend, I am sorry, but I am not the goddess, herself. I am ashel-13, a humble servant of the great Meyer." The girl nodded and offered me a golden coin to pass along to Stephenie. And I shall...**

**I have NO idea where that even came from...but it was an interesting little story, don't you think? **

**To the Review Crew. You continue to sprinkle your fairy dust upon me with each review, and I thank you.**

**I would like to dedicate this to Matt-On-Matt for that excellent review. And also to all the birthday requests I've been getting...lol. To BellaTheBrunette for her review that made me feel much better about the length of the story...lol. And lastly to books and bojangles for having a bad ass name and for catching up. I've been reading your reviews and just waiting for you to...lol. **

**Also a dedication and apology to those of you who thought the story is over. I'm sorry, it's not...hahah.**

**I will end this story when Bella and Alice go back to school and then the sequel will be packed full of breaks and visits of our two favorite love birds.**

**What else? Hmmm...oh, I REALLY like the beginning of this chapter. I think it was the most emotional I've ever gotten writing this story, and I might actually bawl myself on the last chapter...lol...how sad is that?**

**What more is there to say? I love Edward...that's always something I could say when there's nothing else. I know I'm evil for making Bella be asleep for the proposal, but, hey I do what I want...lol**

**Right, well enough 'jiber jaber', ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I rolled over and my arm automatically wrapped around Edward's torso. I smiled as my eyes opened and realized that I was still in the hotel's robe. I sat up, studying his beautiful face. It was smooth and free of worry, no creases or lines…just peaceful as he lie next to me, sleeping. I wanted so badly to run my fingers over his face and trace each of his flawless features, but also didn't want to disrupt him.

So instead, I lay my head back down on his chest. With every breath I inhaled I could smell his scent…practically taste it. A smell that I had become so accustomed to in the last few months.

I felt my eyes start to sting and my forehead creases as I thought about how I would have to go without that scent for so long. Without that torso to lay against in comfort and safety. Without that arm to hold me so close to a protective and loved embrace. Without the man I loved unconditionally…the man that was my reason for living.

A tear ran down from the corner of my eye, sliding down until it hit were my head met Edward's chest. I quickly brought my hand up and wiped the tear away before he could feel it and wake up to the moisture.

My love sighed and I could feel him starting to wake, so I leaned up on my elbow and watched as his eyes fluttered open. The bright green in a haze and then slowly focusing, it was quite beautiful to watch and I suddenly understood why Edward liked to watch me wake.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I whispered as I swept the bronze tresses from his forehead and the few that always seem to fall into his eyes.

He closed his eyes as a smile spread across those gorgeous lips of his. Then, he opened them slowly, turning onto his side, looking at me. "Good morning, love," he whispered as well, as if we could break the serenity of the moment with anything more. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips to gently kiss. "Have you been up long?"

"No, just for a small while." I leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Mmm. I like waking up like this," he smirked.

"I like you," I smiled back.

In an instant my back was flat to the mattress and Edward's shirtless self was hovering above me. His smirk suddenly disappeared and his face was serious with a hint of a frown on it.

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" he asked. "I love you more than anything. Please. _Please_ tell me you know that, love."

I reached both my hands up and put them on each side of his face. "Edward, of course I know that. I love you too…more than anything," I assured him.

"You know that when…when we are _apart_," he winced at the word and I could see his eyes start to moisten, "nothing will change. I will always love you. My heart will always belong to you."

"Edward, I know how in love we are with each other. Never doubt that." The tears were reappearing in my eyes.

I brought his face down to mine and we kissed so gently, so sweetly that I could feel the love coming from it.

"I love you so much," he whispered as his lips moved to my neck and my hands ran up and down his back.

His hands untied the robe and peeled it away from my body slowly and then he sat up, taking off my nightgown as well, leaving me exposed to him. His pants and underwear were gone, but my recollection of when or how wasn't there.

He was so slow and loving. It was different than anything else we had done. I could feel it and I knew he did too. It wasn't just making love, it wasn't just because we were unable to control our lust. As his lips found mine again, so tenderly, he entered me and we both knew exactly what this was.

He was saying good-bye.

We both were.

Each movement was so slow that I could feel each detail of his body, every particle of his moving against mine.

I clutched him to me as hard as I could, trying to keep him there forever. If I let him go, it felt as if it would be over or worse, that it never happened. So perfect was everything, so long as he was near me…this close to me.

We were silent the whole time we made love, the only sounds coming from us were our ragged breaths and the whispers of 'I love you' said throughout the act.

Once we had both climaxed and rode out the wave of pleasure with each other, my grip still didn't loosen. His head was resting on my shoulder and mine on his. It was the first time I had cried during love making with Edward, he too had silent tears, telling me that it was just as important to him as it was to me.

He rolled to the side of me and just cradled me in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down my back as I continued to sob into his chest. "Bella, Bella. Shhh…it's alright love," he soothed. But it wasn't…not to me.

"Edward, what happens when the best time of your life is over?" I asked him. That's what this was, the best time of my life. "Is there anything even left?" I didn't even know if I wanted an answer.

He moved back a little so he could lift my face to his, so that my red, puffy eyes could see his brilliant green ones. "Oh love," he smiled, "you look forward to the times that can exceed them. We don't know what the best time of our life is…not until it's over."

He kissed my forehead gently. "I promise you, this will not be the best time of your life. I will make each and every moment with you better than the last. Your life will be full of love and happiness, as long as you let me make it so. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I always will."

He held me to him and I once again wanted to keep my arms locked around him in a Master lock, to keep him with me forever.

We eventually let go of one another and got dressed for our day…our last day in Mexico. Tomorrow we would be leaving on our 12 ½ hour flight back to Forks. Alice and I would leave on Sunday. Though school didn't start until that Wednesday, we were still supposed to be there early to organize ourselves and get set with our classes.

We didn't even have to go down to the lobby to meet, it seemed everyone was on their way out at the same time and we all caught the same elevator. It was strange, as if we could all sense the ending. All of us were quiet other than the pleasant 'good mornings' to one another.

Only when we stepped out of the small shaft did we start to speak, like we needed that small amount of time to realize what this was. But it changed after that…the mood picking up, but that of course was inevitable with Emmett in the group.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked no one in particular. Nothing was too planned out anymore, not like they had been when we were at home and Alice woke us up each morning telling us the agenda for the day.

"Nude beach!" Emmett shouted, earning a glare from Rose. "Oh come on, we're in Mexico for the last day," he said (somehow it didn't seem so sad when Emmett said it), "let's do the cliché. Wet tee shirt contests, whip cream bikini's, the works."

I couldn't help but laugh at the big lug.

"Emmett, this isn't Spring break." Jasper said, but he looked disappointed. I could see that he wanted the same thing, though he dare not say it around Alice.

"But it's summer. I'm sure that there is something like that going on somewhere." Emmett assured us. "Please, Rose. Pa-wease?" he begged, giving her those puppy dog eyes that made your heart melt. Damn that family and that look.

"UGH! I hate myself, but fine. I'm okay with it. Now it's up to Bella, Alice and Esme," Rose said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm fine with it," I laughed. I was curious to see how this was gonna go. If nothing else, I was sure Emmett would be a hoot.

"I'm game," Alice agreed.

All of our eyes turned to Esme and Carlisle, and I didn't miss the twinkle of excitement in the boys' eyes.

"Why don't you kids go ahead. Carlisle and I have a restaurant we want to check out. Besides, I don't think that's the place for parents," she laughed.

"Oh, mom, you know we don't think of you like that," Alice said, putting an arm around her mother. "And you two look younger than the parents of us."

"No, no. It's quite alright," Carlisle spoke up. "Besides, I don't need some frat boy asking your mother if she would be a wet tee shirt participant."

Esme giggled at the comment, but I had to laugh at the grimace on Edward's face.

We decided that we would meet back at the hotel later that night and all spend the last night out together.

Before we headed out, we took the elevators back up to our suites to throw our swim suits on and some clothes over them, then headed out.

Emmett was right, there was some of that spring break cliché-ness going on next to a bar called, Esta Bien. There were college kids all over the place, and all of them in their swim suits.

We went to the bar first, and I got some fruity drink that Edward said I would like, but warned me that I could only have one. We walked around as bad pop music was blaring out through the speakers set up all over the place.

On the sand there was a volleyball net set up and girls wearing barely anything playing against a group of boys that really didn't seem too interested in playing volleyball. I laughed as the ball hit one of the guys on the top of his head as he watched when one of the girls bent over. The girls squealed and jumped up and down hugging each other, whil the grins on the boys' faces widened. I rolled my eyes at them and we continued on.

We weren't doing much, but it was pretty fun. We would watch what everyone was doing and occasionally dance if there was a good song on, as we sipped our drinks. Boys were walking around with clip boards, talking to numerous good looking girls. I didn't really think anything of it, until one came up to our group.

"Hey, I'm Brad," the boy introduced himself as he stared longingly at Rosalie, "I was wondering if you would _please_ participate in the wet tee shirt contest we're having. It starts in 15 minutes. God, I'm sure a hot thing like you would win hands down. Looks like you have a nice set."

My mouth literally dropped open at the rude prick. Emmett was seething and I saw Jasper's hands balled up into fists at his side, Edward with the same expression standing beside him. Alice and I were nothing short of shocked.

And Rose…she just smiled at the boy and took a step closer to him. The boy looked about to faint as she put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"You know what I would _rather _do to you?" she cooed.

"God, tell me," he breathed.

"I'd rather show you. I want you to feel it," she smiled. "Would that be okay?"

He did nothing but nod, and if I blinked, I would've missed it. She brought her knee up to connect it directly with that asshole's groin. She took a step back as he grabbed himself and then fell to the ground, his face turning a shade of purple-y red.

"If I EVER hear you talking to a female like that again, I promise you, you will have nothing left to grab, you son of a bitch!" she spat out. She grabbed Emmett's hand and started walking. "Come on, baby. I need a drink."

We all followed, throwing evil glares at the bastard on the ground.

That was not the end of it, though. No, far from. It seemed that once every five minutes a boy would ask one or all of us if we wanted to sign up for something. They weren't as disrespectful as the first one, but we always declined politely and they would nod and smile before walking away.

In one case though, a boy seemed to become obsessed with Alice. He would smile and talk to her, then walk away, only to come up to her again to say something or to offer her a drink. Jasper was getting quite annoyed and eventually told him to keep away from his 'woman', which made me, Alice, and Rose erupt into a fit of laughter.

We did watch the wet tee shirt contest and the boys looked incredibly shocked as the three of us girls cheered for our favorite girls, of course it was for a different reason than what the boys were seeing.

"GO NUMBER 9!" Rose hollered.

I turned to her. "Number nine?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you see her nails? They were flawless. Wonder where she got them done," was her answer.

"WOOT WOOT! YEAH NUMBER 5!" Alice shouted out.

"Five? Are you serious?" Rose asked, turning to our pixie friend.

"Rose, look at that hair. She deserves to win with hair as shiny as that. You of all people should understand that."

"I guess so. Alright I change my vote to number 5," Rose agreed.

But I disagreed with them both as I yelled out, "GIVE IT TO NUMBER 3!"

Both of my friends turned to look at me with raised eye brows. "What? She has a pretty smile."

"Ohhhhh…." They both looked at number 3 to see what I saw.

"I want to change my vote then," Rose said.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

"GO NUMBER 3!" the three of us yelled out, laughing when the boys surrounding us gave us looks, some of them smiling hugely at us, others just shocked.

I felt hands around my waist, but I relaxed into the feeling. I knew this embrace. Knew it all too well, and I loved it. Only those hands could make my heart flutter that way.

"I think I'd rather see you than these girls," that sexy velvet voice purred into my ear.

I turned in his arms. "Would you now?" I smiled.

He bent his head down and started to kiss my neck as his hands went under my shirt and started to play with the strings of my bathing suit. "Mhm."

The next thing I knew, he was cradling me bridal style and carrying me threw the crowd. People gave us strange looks as we passed, and more than a few girls appraised my Edward to which I glared at them.

He ran into a tiki hut decorated out house and locked the door.

"Really Edward?" I asked with a laugh, but that was immediately cut off as he took his shirt off and threw me against the door.

"I won't be able to do this soon," he told me as he sucked on the skin underneath my ear, trying to leave a mark.

I didn't complain further. Instead I threw my top and shorts off leaving me in nothing but my swim suit. He lifted me against the tiki wall after his shorts were around his ankles and moved the bottoms of my suit to the side as he entered.

We both let out satisfied moans and the knots in my stomach intensified with every thrust of his. I was panting and felt the bamboo of the hut dig into my back and I loved the mild pain of it. The hut shook with every thrust of his. If I was in any other place I would've worried about someone knowing, but not here. Not in a place with wet tee shirt contests and whipped cream swim suits. These small private spaces were just asking for this.

I bit into his shoulder as he made me cum, but he didn't stop. He kept grunting and our bodies were getting sweatier and hotter as he pushed harder into me…deeper. I was screaming out and he came with me.

We leaned against the small wall, trying to catch our breaths and I couldn't help but start to laugh hysterically.

Edward gave me a strange look. "Right, go ahead and laugh, that does wonders for my ego, love," he said.

That only made me laugh harder. "Edward, look at what we just did," I said, waving my hands around at our surrounding. "Good thing I didn't enter that contest, this might be the most cliché thing we've ever done," I laughed.

He joined in as he pulled his trunks back up and threw his shirt back on.

Once we were both decent, we were still laughing as we exited and the long line that was waiting to use the small bathroom made us laugh harder. If there was smoke, I'm sure it would look like we were high.

We found everyone else and Rose had a serious case of sex hair, and Alice had a goofy smile on her face. See? It was expected.

We hung out for a while longer, just dancing and laughing at the amount of boys getting slapped when they tried to grind on some girl without permission. But the sun was starting to set so we headed back to the hotel to change.

Our last night in Mexico was upon us.

* * *

**Good, bad, Ugly? Hmmmm? Our time is almost up, my friends, and this makes me sad. But we still have a couple more chapters! **

**The question for this time is from Jayeliwood, and she asked: Edward as a human or Edward as a vampire?**

**Answer: My darling you make this too easy on me...lol. But since my story is human I understand where you're coming from. For me I will always love Edward no matter what, BUT god, I just can't get enough of VAMPIRE EDWARD! He is the one I want. I'm not sure if it's because I fell in love with him as a vampire, but I love the idea of him being so protective and hard and cold, and just so EDWARD-Y!! It's beautiful thing.**

**Okay, so that's about it.**

**Until next we meet,**

**ashel-13**


	74. Una Noche

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is not mine. God, it's only been seventy some chapters and if you still think that I'm Stephenie Meyer, than I think I would have Edward by now.**

**To the Review Crew. If you only knew how awesome you were, you probably wouldn't need school.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to herextoxreview. I got the pictures WAY late but I laughed and thought it was funny you thought of me, so thanks. Can't wait for August 8****th****…OPENING CEROMONIES, BABY…lol. Also to Loretta for her long ass reviews…lol. Glad you like it so much. And lastly quick shout out to the 'hubby' for help with the lemon…if you know what I mean…lol..totally kidding, guys.**

**So my computer kinda got fried last week…thus the late update. Yes, the END IS NEAR!**

**There are more song lyrics in here. So sorry to those that hate that and think it's a waste of time…but tough…lol, you can skip it if you want.**

**So now that we established the important things, there is only one thing left to do. You all know what I'm talking about, so say it with me, ON WITH IT….**

* * *

**BPOV**

Once we arrived back at the hotel, the four of us went straight up to Carlisle and Esme's room. They both answered together, Carlisle with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist while her hand rested gently on his chest.

"Good afternoon, kids. And how was your day out?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh…interesting," Jasper said. "Let's just leave it at that," he chuckled.

"What about you guys?" Edward asked. "Did you two have a nice quiet day?"

Esme let out a giggle as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"Alright, enough said," Alice laughed as we all just decided to leave it at that. None of us wanted any details on Carlisle and Esme playing 'find the unicorn's horn.'

There was a slight awkward silence before Edward decided to break it. "Why don't you ladies get ready together. We have something planned for our last night, isn't that right boys?"

"Yep! Be sure to look nice," Emmett said with a huge grin.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling as Emmett's grin immediately dropped at Rose's words.

"Uh, nothing baby. You always look wonderful and nice, and beautiful, and uh….good?" Emmett stumbled, entertaining us all with his stuttering and the sad face he had on while trying to explain himself.

So all of us 'ladies' were getting ready in Alice's room while the men were using Carlisle's suite to get dressed and get ready the secret of the night.

My hair was done back in a slick bun, all hair tight to my head except for the side bangs that fell loose over my left eye. The dress I wore was red and form fitting. Open back with diamond strings, dipping across my back and a plunging neckline that was held together by a diamond broach. It was form fitting with a slit up to my thigh on the right leg.

Esme was wearing a simple, yet sexy and elegant black, silk dress. It was floor length and flowy, the black material cascading down her body beautifully. The straps were thin and showed off her milky skin along with the low neckline, exposing below her collarbone. Her caramel hair was in it's perfect waves down to her waist.

Rose was dressed on a silver dress made of a silky material as well. The top embroidered in silver designs and sequins scattered throughout. It was a beautifully halter that accentuated each of her model like curves. Her hair was stick straight, letting each of the different colors of blonde shine through brilliantly.

Alice for once didn't have her short black hair spiky as usual. Instead, it was gelled back giving her a sophisticated look, matching with the beautiful deep purple dress she was wearing. A strapless dress clinging to her chest and then flaring out at the hips and going down to her feet.

With all of us ready, we waited in our room until the boys had finished their preparations and came to get us. It was only a short while until the expected knock came and the boys filed in all dressed nicely in button down shirts and dress pants.

Edward made his way over to me as his eyes took in my appearance and mine took in his. His hair was it's normal, messy self but his eyes seemed to burn an even brighter green with the black shirt he was wearing and it made his light skin look even smoother and more perfect with the contrast.

"Hello there, gorgeous," my love greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. I wrapped my hands around his neck, kissing him on the lips, instead. He chuckled against my lips at my eagerness, but I was going to spend as much time with him as possible. With Alice being to preoccupied with Jasper, there was no fuss of ruining make up and I had been sure not to wear any lipstick tonight.

When we broke apart, he sighed and had a humorous grin on his face.

"And what exactly is so funny, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, his smile being infectious.

"I got this for you," he answered, bringing a hand from behind his back.

My hand went to my mouth as I started to laugh and my eyes teared up at the same time. He held a little plastic box containing a corsage…a corsage with the same flowers as the night of our impromptu prom.

He took the grouping of flowers out of the box and slipped it over my hand, onto its rightful place on my wrist. He turned my wrist back and forth as if inspecting it.

"It's perfect," he smiled jokingly at me.

I laughed at him. The purple, pink and white flowers that had matched the dress for the prom perfectly didn't go so well with the red I was currently wearing, but there was no way in hell I was going to take it off.

He held out his arm to me and I slipped mine through it. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I giggled in response.

Edward looked over to the other couples that were holding each other. I couldn't help but smile at the group of us acting like love-dovey teenagers…even Carlisle and Esme. They gave me such hope that true love could last forever. It seemed like nothing could ever tear them apart.

"Ready gentleman?" Edward asked with a smile. They nodded in response and started to lead us to the doors of the hotel that led out the back to the beach.

Once we stepped out onto the patio, we had a clear view of the beach that was in back of our hotel. It was completely empty. No one taking a late night stroll, no couples watching the night start to over take the sky. Nothing.

That is nothing, except the little scene set up in front of us. They led us further down the beach where we came to a stop. Before us, were four blankets laid out, held down at the corners with candles flickering in the light breeze. There were plates set up and baskets beside them.

"What's all this?" Alice asked with a huge smile on her face and her eyes bright.

"This is our dinner," Carlisle answered, looking at Esme's reaction, which was her on the verge of tears.

I looked over to Edward who was staring at me with his emerald eyes that seemed to be on fire. I smiled at him as I felt my eyes start to prickle. I saw him mouth 'I love you.' And I smiled back mouthing, 'me too.'

"Well, let's eat!" Emmett shouted, leading Rose to the corner of one of the blankets. We laughed at Emmett's comedic timing and all went to sit on the blankets.

"Wait. I think we need some mood music," Jasper chuckled, reaching behind himself to turn on a CD on a boom box they had brought out.

And the air was filled with the music styling's of ……R Kelly?

Now,um,usually I dont do this but uh...  
Go head' on and break em off wit a lil' preview of the remix...

No I'm not tryin to be rude,  
But hey pretty girl I'm feelin you  
The way you do the things you do  
Remind me of my Lexus coup  
Thats why im all up in yo grill  
Tryina get you to a hotel  
You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playin the field

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry, guys, I forgot that was on here," Emmett said, looking bashful.

Jasper hit the next button as we girls exploded in laughter and Rose gave Emmett a quick kiss with a smile on her face. It was heart melting how adorable they were together.

"Ah, Meatloaf, better," I laughed. We ate with a joking mood. Laughing like we always seem to do when we're together; though Carlisle and Esme seemed more entertained just watching us interact with each other, rather than joining in the conversations themselves. But it was a great atmosphere with friends, food and Meatloaf serenading us in the background.

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right  
outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes  
were drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I have ever made

But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
And I hold you like that (hold you like that)  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now

It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd  
always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!

If I kiss you like this (kiss you like this)  
And if you whisper like that (whisper like that)  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me

If you want me like this (if you want me like this)  
And if you need me like that (if you need me like that)  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me

It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me  
now...

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!

But if I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
And if you kiss me like that (kiss me like that)  
It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And if I kiss you like that (kiss you like that)  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me  
now

It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again but they'd always  
seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow-baby, baby, baby!

When you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And when you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this (see me like this)  
And when I see you like that (see you like that)  
Then we see what we want to see-all coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies-all coming back to me  
I can barley recall, but it's all coming back to me  
now...

If you forgive me all this (forgive me all this)  
If I forgive you all that (forgive you all that)  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now

It's all coming back to me now  
We forgive and forget

And it's all coming back to me now...

By the time Meatloaf had finished grandly, we had nearly scarffed down all our food, not having eaten much earlier that day.

"Alright, I have to ask. Who thought of this?" Rose asked.

"We all did," Emmett answered, smiling with a huge grin.

"Well, Edward was saying how he wanted to spend time with Bella and when we asked what he wanted to do, he said hang out on the beach," Emmett explained. "So we suggested we have a picnic on the beach."

"Carlisle suggested the candles and romantic atmosphere," Jasper chuckled.

"And the music was all Jasper," Carlisle added.

I turned to Edward. "You wanted to take me for a walk on the beach?" I asked in a whisper, touched that he had plans for our last night.

He bent his head in to my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck and in my ear as he sighed, and then his nose nuzzled me there. "Believe me, love, walking wasn't exactly what I had in mind," he breathed.

I felt my face turn red and I turned my head to see Edward's eyes on fire. I bit my lip to keep down a whimper I wanted to let out at the intensity of that look. He winked my way and I was frozen in that spot, not being able to move

There was nothing more I wanted than Edward in that moment. But as if he was ignoring what I was feeling, he turned back to the group with a smug smile on his face.

"If you guys would excuse us, I think I need to get Bella to bed," he spoke casually even though I'm sure they all knew what he was doing.

"Goodnight, son. Goodnight Bella," Carlisle answered while everyone else just gave us a knowing look.

Edward pulled me up from my spot and into his arms.

I looked back at our friends, who were still smiling and shaking their heads as Edward led me back to the hotel.

"Wont they mind that we're leaving them?" I asked at we neared the doors.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall beside the doors. His body was pressed up against mine and his breathing was hot on my mouth, our breaths both ragged and heavy.

"Bella," he started and then dipped his head down to my neck and kissed it, then started trailing his nose up and done my jaw line, "do you have any idea what I want right now?"

I shook my head 'no', not being able to find my voice to answer as my heart sped up and my breathing increased even more.

He was at my ear now and I had to close my eyes at the sound of his velvet voice being husky and deep. "I want to feel how fuckin' wet I can make you. I want you to be able to drip onto the bed without me even touching you. I want you ready for me so that when I shove my cock into your hot, dripping core, you will cum with one thrust. So I'm sorry, angel, but at the moment, I don't care if they mind or not," he explained.

Then he backed his head up and if his body hadn't been pressing me against the wall, I would've collapsed. Already I could feel my panties flooding, just with what he had said to me. I knew that was the effect he wanted. He wouldn't talk to me like that usually, but he knew what it did to me when he talked like that. He knew all too well.

He led me into the lobby and I was still in a daze as we waited for the elevator to come get us. 3..2..L….DING. The golden elevators opened for us.

We were the only ones in the elevator and as the doors closed Edward immediately brought me into his arms and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. And that's just what it started as, a sweet kiss. But as my body melted into his, a fire started to grow between the two of us and the kiss intensified. He pulled me closer, but didn't have to try too hard because I was pulling myself as hard to him as I could. I fit into him perfectly, my curves pressing into him.

But we needed to breath so we broke away panting. I staggered to the opposite side of the elevator, trying to regain the control I seemed to lose every time I'm around my darling Edward. But the hungry stare he gave me did nothing to help my current state. I bit my lip and clutched the bar across the elevator to hold myself back from him. But he wasn't having any of that.

He took the two steps towards me and grabbed my chin, bringing his lips down to mine, our tongues instantly dancing and my body refused to try to resist him any more. I _threw_ myself at him and he gladly accepted the offer.

"Mmm..." I moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled up and down the thin, red material. He felt from my hips, up my sides, to my breasts which were only covered by the dress and nothing more. His open palms slid over my hardened nipples, poking through the dress and let them trace patterns on his palms.

This time when we broke for air, neither made an attempt to move away and my hands clutched his broad shoulders tightly, digging in, causing him to hiss as he felt my nails dig into his skin. But he smirked at the feeling, liking it, and in response, lowed his head, nipping at my neck.

DING, the elevator opened on our floor and the night was just beginning.

* * *

**I know, it was a little short, but I will update like ASAP, promise. I have work today though, so…..we'll see. **

**The question today is from edwardspet: **

"**would you rather have  
1. dirty talking edward  
2. drunk edward  
3. horny Edward"**

**ANSWER: DTE. I am a DTE girl for LIFE! 4EVER! Mmmmm…that's why I created him. I mean I love all the Edwards, but DTE is my fav! Always will be. He can only be beat by Stephenie Meyer's Edward. **

**Until next time (and thanks for bearing with me),**

**ashel-13**


	75. Keep You With Me

The elevator doors opened again and Edward smiled broadly at me before grabbing my hand and running out of the elevator, dragging me behind him

**Disclaimer: Twilight me not ownie. **

**To the Review Crew. When all is one and one is all, to be a rock and not to roll.**

**Again, sorry for the late update and the shortness, but I figured you guys would want the lemon up eventually. **

**Hey, just a quick note: I have been getting a lot of really mean reviews lately from people who aren't even signing in. If your going to be critical, please tell me things I can used, instead saying my story is like a train wreck or admitting you skipped 3 chapters. If you are better then me at writing (which no question, you probably are) then please help, don't bring me down. Comments like that do nothing but take away my love for writing for an audience. You are obviously entitled to your opinion, but there's really no need to be so damn cruel about it. Please, be respectful. Thank you.**

**Alright, I would like to dedicate this to sanctuary-in-dreams for her encouraging PM. You really cheered me up after all those harsh reviews. Also to unique.normality for voicing your thoughts respectfully. Obviously it's too late to change some things…lol, and I don't take anything you said the wrong way. Though you wont get to read this dedication for a while…lol.**

**Alright, like I said, sorry for the shortness. This will be the final full fledged lemon of the story…I know, tear. Sorry if the grammar is off, it was originally written in present tense.**

**WARNING: This chapter is REALLY graphic in language. There are words that I am one hundred percent positive Edward and Bella would NEVER use, but for the sake of emotion, I put them in anyways. I haven't used a lot of the crude terms before, but since this IS the last lemon…..why not?...lol**

**Enough about that. ON WITH IT…..**

* * *

**BPOV**

The elevator doors opened again and Edward smiled broadly at me before grabbing my hand and running out of the elevator, dragging me behind him. I laughed at his eagerness, and maybe because I was in just as much of a hurry, if not more. I couldn't wait to peel his clothes off that chiseled body. To rip them to shreds and devour every inch of Edward's bare skin, which made me run just as fast as him down the hallway.

Once we get to the door of the suite, before Edward even opened the door with the key, he slammed my body against the wall next to the door. I smiled broadly at the sexy smirk he was wearing, before his mouth was once again covering mine.

He left me in a helpless daze and my chest was heaving up and down as he opened the door and then pushed me in through the threshold. I stumbled clumsily in, but managed to steady myself, taking off the high heels I had worn for the night. My purse was thrown somewhere in the room, no longer important and Edward disregarded his shoes and socks as well.

The hotel suite is was clean from the cleaning service, our bed made and the windows looking out into the ocean, closed with the blinds hanging on either side.

I approached Edward, but to him, it seemed more like a stalk. Like I was the hunter and he was my pray but he didn't seem to mind in the least. I looked him up and down, not quite able to believe what he's going to let me do. And he just stands there, knowing _exactly_ what he wants to do to me, but without a clue as to what _I_ have planned.

My fingers trailed up and down the line of buttons on his shirt, just playing with it. He watched my every movement his scorching eyes darting from my face to my body to my hands. His breaths increased as I start to unbutton his shirt. But I was looking no where but at my Edward's eyes and he started to stare back at me, both of us understanding the importance of anticipation, but desperately wanting to tear the clothes off and fuck.

My hands made fast work of the dress shirt and I appraised his upper body as the shirt falls to the ground, like I had done so many times before. I just couldn't seem to get used to how he looked without a shirt on. I could _feel_ Edward staring at me with a smug look on his face, but I was nothing short of dazzled by his beauty, and I would allow him to be cocky.

I let out a barely audible whimper at the sight as I bit my lip. His hands came to the straps of my dress held up in a tie at the back of my neck and I closed my eyes at the feeling of his large, warm hands skimming gently at the skin of my neck as he unties the bow and pulls the dress down. The dress pooled to the ground at my feet. The only clothing still on my body was a black laced thong not leaving much to the imagination, but his eyes stare hungrily at it nonetheless.

Edward's hungry gaze took in my bare chest. The round, pink nipples erect just for him set on my large, round breasts begging for him to suck and squeeze and fuck with his hard cock. I watched as he stare, never looking me in the eyes, but every where else. I looked him up and down, spotting the bulge his large cock created in his pants and then back up to his flawless face where I watched as his tongue ran across his bottom lip in hunger.

The stare he gave me made me breath harder and I felt as if I could cum just by that single look and worse yet…he seemed to know it.

I started to squirm where was standing, trying to create friction with my thighs but it didn't work at all and his stare was only getting more glazed over with his arousal, and I swear to god, he could _smell_ the juices dripping from me, soaking the small material and dripping all over my legs and thighs.

Edward slowly unclasped the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down, pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time leaving him completely naked and letting me look at his hard cock standing at attention.

He moved towards me, and I took a step back afraid that I would explode with a single touch from his fingers.

"Bella, baby, where do you think you're going?" he asked, but his voice was husky and low. He took another step and I backed up, right into the window of the suite. I pressed myself firmly against it, thinking that I could go further back.

He advanced me and placed a hand on each side of my head, his palms making the window fog, and he slowly rubbed his cock against me, making me scream out and cum with just that soft touch.

"God, Edward!" I wanted to say more, but my brain refused to create a coherent sentence.

He started to kiss my neck, his hands going down to my hips, and he unhooked the thong from my hips and dragged it down my legs, noticing that they feel as if they were dunked in a bucket of water. He then, held them up to my nose, commanding me to smell them.

"Now taste them." He commanded. I stared ate him in the eyes as my tongue darted out and tasted the cum soaking the material.

Not being able to handle that, Edward pushed me hard up against the window and my ass smashed into it. He stuck his knee between my legs and pressed it up into my hot, dripping pussy, covering him in the cream. Then he nudged my thigh with it, telling me to open wider for him.

I obeyed and he suddenly pinned my thighs to the glass with his knees, keeping me captive. His hands held my wrists tight to the glass as well, the only thing I could do was try to buck my hips towards my love, trying to egg him on. But he wasn't having any of that yet.

His head went down to my left breast and he captured the bud in his teeth, biting just enough to make me hiss at, before sucking that and some more skin into his mouth. Edward's tongue lapped around the bud as he sucked, wishing he could get more of my flesh into his mouth. He reluctantly released my hands to put them both on my left breast, using them to help shove more of the mound into his mouth. My back arched for towards him, pressing my ass harder and tighter to the glass.

Finally he relented and placed a soft kiss on my right breast before bringing his head back up to my level.

"Mmmmyou taste amazing everywhere." He breathed before kissing me. "But I am far from done, love. My tongue will fuck you. Do you want that?"

I just bucked my hips towards him and he let out a chuckle before he started to crouch down as he looked at me. Then he eyed my heated core.

"Fuck, Bella. Look how wet you are. How positively _sopping_ you are. Can you drip on my tongue, baby?" he asked.

I rolled my head back against the glass as he stuck his tongue out under my pussy and without even having to wait, felt me drip onto it. "Yes you taste good everywhere." He said again, before his tongue suddenly dived into me, making me gasp.

Edward's hands went to my ass and pulled me closer to his face, but my legs clenched around his head, wanting him to stay there forever, fucking me with his tongue, tasting me, pleasing me. I felt his nose against my clit and it rubbed against it with every move he made.

"Shit. Edward. Oh my god, baby. You.YES!" I yelled out, not being able to make sense out of anything but what you are doing and not caring how incoherent the sentence was.

I cam into his mouth. I came so hard that he couldn't even get all of it, it spilled out all over my thighs and Edward wasted no time licking that up as well before he let his tongue dive into my mouth, letting me taste myself.

I moaned and sucked on his tongue hard trying to taste it all. But he pulled away and flipped me around so that my front was pressed against the window. My breasts spread out and flat against the glass and my wet core leaving marks from the wetness all over it.

I felt Edward position himself at my entrance and ram into me. I tried to grab for something to keep me upright, but there was nothing but the smooth glass. The only thing keeping me up was Edward's right arm hooked around my waist. I was pushed harder and harder into the glass with each of his forceful thrusts and the window fogged from my ragged breath heaving against it.

"God Bella. Your tight pussy feels so god damn good," he grunted out as his sack slapped against my ass. "Cum for me, love. Cum for your fuckin' third time tonight." You command.

I screamed out his name so loud, if there were people on the beach they would've have surely heard me, as I came all over Edward's still rock hard cock.

He pulled out, intending to finish as he pulled me to the bed, but I decide to have some fun with him, and pushed my God down on it before I knelt down in front of him, taking his cock into my mouth.

I slid him all the way to the back of my throat until I couldn't fit any more of him in my mouth, and then, as I pulled back, I let my teeth scrape against the sensitive skin, making him throw his head back.

"FUCK!" he yelled out.

But I just kept going. I started to bob my head faster and his large hands tangled in my hair, forcing himself even deeper into my mouth. My hands went to his balls and I started to message them in my skilled hands, trying to bring him closer to the edge. Not able to control himself anymore, he thrust up into my mouth and I let out a muffled moan, loving him enjoying himself.

He yelled out as he came into my mouth and the fluid slid nicely down my throat. I placed a kiss on the head of his cock before Edward pulled me up unto the bed, him suddenly hovering above me.

He entered me at once and we fucked the living shit out of each other brutally. My nails dug against his skin leaving scratches and his hands grabbed me so hard that the next morning there was no question that I would have bruises. We were marking each other.

My hips met each of his thrusts perfectly and we were both brought over the edge at the same time. We screamed out bloody murder, never feeling an orgasm so strongly ever before, before we collapsed onto the bed. He attempted to remove himself from me, but I tightened my legs around his waist keeping him there.

"No, stay in me. I love the feeling of you in me." I say. "I just don't want to let you go yet." I explained. I knew this would be the last time for months that we would be able to be together for so long…so completely.

I sighed, feeling exhausted. I felt Edward's lips on my forehead. "I will never let you go, Bella, love. Look at me," he demanded and my wet eyes met his. "We will _always _be together. Do you understand?"

I closed my eyes, trying to force the tears away and a small sad smile spread on my lips at his words. I nodded with the soft smile and Edward's arms tightened around me.

Eventually we untangled and I fell asleep but not before I heard the word, "always," being muttered again.

* * *

**Okay how was that? Hmmm? I REALLY hope you liked it. It was kinda a big deal for me, and there is a specific person out there that seems to like it quite a bit, so…there you go.**

**And so, they will leave in the next chapter and go home….tear…lol.**

**The question for today is (drum roll please): free-your-mind-dreamer. They asked, "****which of the volturi members/guard would you take, given the choice?  
a) aro  
b) caius  
c) demetri  
d) felix  
e) alec**

**ANSWER: Demetri. Felix is ruined for me after I completely made him crazy in LIAD…lol. And for some reason Demetri seems like he would be that hot, quiet, evil vampire that is just too sexy for his own good. Mmmmm. Lol…alright, yes, I'm a freak. But come on, you know you agree just a little. I bet he has a little sweetness in him, and I would not mind trying to find it…lol. Seriously, try reading the end of New Moon without thinking about a sexy Demetri now….lol.**

**Until next time,**

**ashel-13**


	76. My Way

**Disclaimer: I am no genius, therefore I am not Stephenie Meyer and still don't own (or pwn) Twilight.**

**To the Review Crew. It's official, you rock so hard, my socks are now off and you are now rocking my pants. Yes, you read me right.**

**There are so many people I would like to dedicate this to. I'm so glad that you guys seemed to have liked that lemon chapter, despite it's shortness. So to lovingvamps for reading this in such a short amount of time and for your praise. To rubyslippers15 for MLOONAA being your guilty pleasure along with reese's peanut butter cups (I'm a Milky Way kinda girl, myself. If a boy wants the way to my heart, fuck a bouquet of flowers, I want a bouquet of Milky Way!). To mickey160 and your friend for the recommendation. I can't believe that so many people read this, and then tell others. It blows my mind…truly. And last but not least, to all of you giving me positive feedback and encouraging me to keep going. I'm nothing but truthful when I say that if it weren't for you, this story would've ended 65 chapters ago….lol**

**A very Happy Birthday to our favorite man (and vampire), Edward!! Edward Perfection…lol.**

**This is the last chapter to my story. I was going to have one more, but an idea suddenly hit me and i had to go with it. So it is now ending. Yes, get some canned food and a generator because the world is ending….hahahaha…kidding. The end of MLOONAA Y2K all over again. I am SO kidding, guys. I don't think that highly of myself.**

**Yes, it's been taking forever for me to update. My reason? Life. My new job is more hours and days then the one I had before. Not to mention, I swear to god, it's HaydenMCullen's fault, so go yell at him. Seriously….go. Yell a lot. He's telling people to throw apples at me so it's only fair…lol.**

**So here it is. The ending. sniff, sniff. Enough of my crazy emotions. ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**EPOV**

The next morning, the morning of our descent, we woke up and met in the lobby at an ungodly hour in order to get to the airport. It almost seemed as if we were in a trance all through the ride and security at the airport. But once we were waiting for our flight to be called, the atmosphere changed. It was a subtle change, but I felt it strongly.

No one was tired anymore. No one was sad about going home. It was more of calm and an acceptance. All of us sat not saying a word but looking from person to person, gauging their emotions, but everyone's face was calm…serene. We all knew that the flight we were about to walk onto was a step closer to our ending. _An_ ending, but not _the _ending. Just a chapter coming to a close, the pause before the turn of the page.

"Flight 173 first class, to Seattle, Washington now boarding."

And with that we all stood and the atmosphere changed abruptly again, thanks to my sister.

"Farewell dear Mexico! You have treated us well!" She gave a wave out the window of the airport as we stood back, giggling and laughing to ourselves.

We boarded the plane to find that the first class cabin was not nearly as full as it had been on our trip there.

In no time the plane was off and the soon the seatbelt sign was turned off and we began to move about the cabin to the empty seats so that we could all be closer together.

"So, I was thinking that we needed to do this the right way. This is our last day of us all being together," Emmett explained as he dove into his carry one and pulled out his iPod along with two speakers that could be turned up loud enough so that we could all hear.

I pulled Bella onto my lap as Alice snuggled closer to Jasper and Rosalie's arms wrapped around Emmett's broad shoulders.

He smiled proudly at himself as he hit the play button and leaned back into his seat. The music started to flow from the speakers and my eyes widened in surprise at my older brother.

"You have Frank Sinatra on your iPod?" I asked him.

His smile shifted to a bashful one and Rose 'awwed' at the face before kissing his cheek as he answered. "I downloaded it to play. I wanted to play it when we were all together," he smiled. I was shocked to hear such emotional and deep words come from Emmett. He really thought about this. "…and this was the only time you aren't trying to jump Bella." And the moment was gone.

I decided not to say anything, but instead tightened my arms around Bella on my lap as we all listened to the song.

And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, Ill say it clear,  
Ill state my case, of which I'm certain.

I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and every highway;  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

**BPOV**

Was it ridiculous to find truth in song lyrics from an artist no one listens to much anymore? It suddenly seemed like this song was a really long tag line for my summer. I laid my head against Edward's chest and melted into him.

Regrets, I've had a few;  
But then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption.

I planned each charted course;  
Each careful step along the byway,  
But more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Edward got up from his seat, making me stand as well and pulled my body close to his. In the moment I didn't even care that we were dancing in the middle of an aisle of a plane. That people could watch. I just wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Yes, there were times, Im sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
And did it my way.

I looked around and let out a laugh when I saw that Emmett had picked up Rose, her feet off the ground as he danced clumsily around and that Jasper was bending down low to be able to dance with Alice. From their original seat, Carlisle and Esme watched with soft smiles on their faces while Esme's head rested on Carlisle's shoulder.

Ive loved, Ive laughed and cried.  
Ive had my fill; my share of losing.  
And now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing.

To think I did all that;  
And may I say - not in a shy way,  
No, oh no not me,  
I did it my way.

By this time, every passenger on the plane was up out of their seats and dancing slowly with one another. I thought for sure the stewardesses would come and tell us all to sit the hell down, but instead, they smiled at the scene from behind an open curtain.

Edward's voice whispered the words in my ear as we continued to sway and I felt my eyes sting from happiness, from the utter perfection of the moment.

For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not himself, then he has naught.  
To say the things he truly feels;  
And not the words of one who kneels.

Edward suddenly dropped to one knee before me and I stared at him, shocked as he simply stared back at me.

The record shows I took the blows -  
And did it my way!

The music lyrics stopped and music played as Edward started to speak.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are everything in my world and I don't even want to imagine it without you. Say you'll be mine forever and always. Say you'll marry me and be my wife."

My eyes stung with tears and as I nodded my head 'yes' they fell down my cheeks. Edward jumped to his feet and pulled me into a passionate kiss. It was so much more than a kiss though. It was us. All of the love and desire we felt for each other was there, and it would never go away. Never.

Yes, it was my way!

* * *

**Bet none of you were expecting that were ya? Hell i wasn't even expecting it. Swear to god it just hit me. There were so many times before i wanted him to propose but i was waiting out till the sequel. But this? This was something else. Something that seemed like it had to be done. Like it was too perfect to pass up. **

**Though they are finished, there is of course going to be a sequel. I'm not sure on the name yet, but i will let you guys know. Also i will be posting and ending A.N and the playlist for the whole story.**

**Thank you everyone who has been with me for this long journey. It truly wasn't the destination...but DAMN, finishing it does feel so good!**

**I have to say i am so sad to see it end. I actually bawled during this, just knowing that it was ending. And the SONG! IT's so...amazing. **

**ALRIGHT: last minute mind changing. I AM going to do an epilogue. So stay tuned**

**But thank you to everyone.**

**MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF YOU,**

**ashel-13**


	77. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I bet Stephenie Meyer never got over 200 reviews for one chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I bet Stephenie Meyer never got over 200 reviews for one chapter. Alright if she posted on here, she probably would, but don't take the special-ness away from me.**

**I am going to save all of my dedications and Review Crew list for the next chapter which will be an A.N. Just thought you should know, I didn't forget about you. I heart you all.**

**I think there was only one person (so far) who didn't like my ending. It is explained a little in this chapter. I WANTED it random and spontaneous and at first I wasn't sure if I liked it, but now, I really do. So I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I am truly pleased with it.**

**So the epilogue. The Grand Finale. With out much further ado, let's end this story. (for the last time) ON WITH IT…**

* * *

**BPOV**

The proposal that happened yesterday was so perfect. There was no ring, nothing planned out. It was as if he could no longer take the feelings that were inside him and he had to do it, right then and there, in that moment. And it was the most perfect moment of my life. No yacht with twinkle lights, no roses, no dinner reservations. Just me and Edward and the people that mattered the most in our lives.

Alice and I had said good-bye to everyone after Emmett and the rest of the boys loaded our bags into Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo. Esme and Carlisle hugged us good bye as we stood in front of the front door.

"Try to behave yourselves," was Esme's send off with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Mom, relax. Thanksgiving break is in a couple months," Alice smiled. As much as she loved her family, she was also one to be on her own. A girl that was afraid of nothing and faced the world head on and with a smile. I had always respected that about my best friend. But now, at the beginning of this new school year, for the first time, I felt as if a little bit of that had rubbed off on me, and I too was ready for what was ahead.

I smiled at the parents that seemed so much like my own, when all the air in my body was suddenly pushed out in a 'whoosh'.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells!" Emmett gushed so whole heartedly I would've smiled if I wasn't on the verge of passing out.

"Emmett….can't breathe," I was able to wheeze out.

"Oh. Sorry, Bells." He grinned sheepishly as he let me done and then hugged me once more, only this time more gently. I laughed at the pat on the back he gave me.

Rose gave both me and Alice a tight hug. Still soft and poised like she always was, but we were able to feel exactly what she wanted us to, which was how much we meant to her.

"Don't be a stranger, okay? Come to mine and Emmett's apartment anytime you guys need to get away," she told us, her nose turning red and her eyes glossy as her voice strained with emotion.

"Thanks Rose," I smiled at her. "I might take you up on that offer sometime," I laughed.

"I don't think so," that velvet voice whispered into my ear as his arms encased me. "If you are going there, you are going there with me…" he trailed off suggestively and I could feel the heat rose to my face.

"Hey, hey. None of that," Jasper spoke up. "Come on, guys. Let's get this show on the road."

I looked over at Alice and with a smile and a nod we silently decided that it was time to leave.

Everyone gave us one last hug before Edward, Jasper, Alice and I all headed out to the cars. The boys were coming with us to say our good-bye's more privately and to help unload our cars (the shopping that Alice had done this summer had increased our load since arriving at the house).

The drive back to school was calm and soothing. My hand stayed twined with Edwards as he drove and he would occasionally bring it up to his lips to kiss lightly.

We were ready.

We knew what was coming. It was sad, yes. We weren't going to lie and say that we were fine, but we were prepared. Alice and Jasper had done it, and though we weren't them, our love was just as strong as theirs. Different, but strong.

When we arrived, there were cars setting to unload everywhere. We knew it would be busy with everyone getting ready for class to start on Wednesday and we were right as we saw boxes with arms and legs sprouting from them stumble towards the nearest doors.

Edward killed the engine and with a deep breath turned towards me. "You know you could just quit school and run away with me."

I smiled at his joke. He had been saying that a lot over the last 24 hours. Joking around about our engagement, but I wondered exactly how much of it was a joke, because God knows I was tempted to take him up on that offer.

"Aww…where's the fun in that?" I laughed.

His grip on my let hand tightened before he loosened it and started to gaze at my ring finger. "I'm still not happy that there isn't any ring on this finger," he said as he kissed that knuckle while looking into my eyes.

I rolled my eyes but my lips formed a smile. "Its fine, Edward. You said during break we would go. I don't need a ring. I just need you." Fine it was cheesy but it was true and I meant it. I never liked the way he would spend money on me anyway.

"But I still want all of the boys here to know you belong to me," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car before Edward even knew what I was doing. I opened the back of his Volvo and grabbed a small bag to swing over my shoulder.

"No. Don't take anything," Edward told me.

"Edward, believe it or not, I _can_ carry things, you know," I informed him.

"Not if I can help it."

"Edward," I stared at him, "let me carry at least these little bags."

He glared at me but in the end I won out with a "fine".

By the time we got up to my room, Alice and Jasper were already up there, dropping boxes onto the ground.

"Took you guys long enough!" my best friend chirped.

"Right Alice. I'm sure you were up here for a while," I mocked.

"Excuse me, Miss Bella but I think that this summer has seriously changed you," she laughed. "Must you always be so sarcastic?"

I put my finger to my chin as if to think for a moment. "Yes. Yes I do believe so." I laughed and dropped the bag I was carrying. "Come on, let's finish this!"

The other three followed as I walked out into the hallway and ran right into someone, making me stumble backwards.

"Ouch!" I mumbled as Edward caught me.

"Bella?" a male voice sounded. I looked up to see who it was that had said my name. He had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Eyes the color of ice, but with the wrinkled lines beside them, they seemed so warm and friendly.

"Oh. Hey Sage," I greeted the boy. He was in one of my classes first semester last year, but his appearance seemed to have changed drastically. He used to be scrawny and lanky, but now his body had an incredible build. He was always a shy boy, but nice. Didn't talk to me much, but I knew who he was.

"You look…different," he said with a smile.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah. More sure of yourself," he commented. "You used to be as shy as I was," he laughed.

"Uh…thanks. I guess," I said lamely as I turned and found Edward smiling down at me.

"Well welcome back, and hopefully I'll see you around," Sage said, walking away.

"Mmm…that is some good man candy!" Alice giggled. The three of us turned to look at her.

"Babe!" Jasper protested. "I'm right here."

"I know. But you can't blame me for looking," she smiled and then kissed him, making him forget about everything but her. When they broke apart, he had a goofy smile on his face.

I shook my head at Jasper with a smile, knowing that Edward could do the exact same thing to me. It took several more trips to get all of the bags and boxes up to the room (more on Alice's end then mine), and each time I would notice the girls we pass eyeing Jasper and Edward. I literally wanted to growl at them and had the thought of having _Edward_ wear a ring on _his_ finger to keep the girls away.

"So, that's everything." Jasper seemed to be quite thankful for that. Poor guy had so much to carry up, and Alice did not pack anything light.

"Wait! Jazzy, I left my purse in my car," Alice said making Jasper's face drop.

"It's alright, Jasper. I'll get it," I told him and he gave me an appreciative smile.

I started to walk out the door and Edward followed me. I looked at him questioningly. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible," he explained.

Once we had gone down to the yellow Porsche (which stuck out like a sore thumb), we looked around but couldn't find a purse anywhere in the car. With the shrug of our shoulders we headed back up to the room. Alice must've forgot she brought it up with her in the beginning.

Or at least that's what I was thinking until Edward and I arrived back at or room to find a handkerchief on the door and the lock in place.

It was silent for a moment until I heard Jasper's voice. "Did someone call a plumber?" followed by Alice's giggles.

I groaned as I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"Jasper and Alice are playing plumber," I told him. He looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on him. "Looks like we're locked out for a while," I said.

There was a sexy smirk on Edward's face as he stalked towards me. "You know, love. I can think of a way to pass the time," he said as his arms went to either side of my head, trapping me against the wall and his body.

"Really?" I asked in a breathy voice, not being able to focus with him that close to me.

He leaned his head in farther and grazed my jaw line with his nose. "Mhm," was his answer and I could feel his breath fan onto my skin.

"And…what might that…be?" I asked in between pants.

He backed his head away and there was a glint in his eye and that crooked smile on his face. I knew that look well…

"I think I left something in my Volvo, love. Will you come get it with me?" he asked.

I swallowed. His Volvo. I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do. What _we_ were about to do. And I was excited for it.

He leaned away from me and wrapped one arm around my waist as we headed toward the elevator. When it opened we found that it was empty and Edward pushed the ground level. The doors closed and as we rode down to where we would finally make that fantasy a reality, the soft music in the elevator played.

But then I heard it, playing from the speakers in the small space, and couldn't help but turning into Edward's chest and laughing.

But I'm never gonna make it without you,  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do,  
Making love out of nothing at all.

DING!

**The End**

* * *

**So short but i truly do love this ending. I feel it wraps everything up and just completes it with the feeling in wanted it to have. So there you have it. Finally, the end.**

**To all that had faith.**

**Much love and even more writing,**

**ashel-13**


End file.
